


Spectral Ninja

by Karralmer



Category: Legacy of Kain, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 238,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karralmer/pseuds/Karralmer
Summary: Adopted from another author on another site. What would happen if Naruto accidentally awoke a certain vampire from a centuries slumber? How would Naruto differ being raised by our favorite white haired 'king'?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this fiction belongs to the author Narudevilfan over on Fanfiction WITH PERMISSION to use. The rest is mine. I don't own or make money from Naruto or Legacy Of Kain.

"Standard" Talking

 _"Italics"_ Thinking  
**"Bold"** Kyuubi  speaking  
**"Bold Underline"** Kyuubi  thinking  
_**"** **Bold Italics"**_ Raziel speaking  
_**Bold Italics Underline"**_ Raziel thinking  
  
  
  
Long ago during the reign of the Scion of Balance the world was at peace. Kain ruled with kindness after his son Raziel purified him of the madness that plagued him and, with the Purified Soul Reaver in hand, defeated the Elder God and the Hylden that followed. Sadly it was not to be, as after just a thousand years of peace the Vampires once again began subjugating humanity. Kain had no choice but to exterminate the vampires once again.  
  
In the end Kain decided that his time in the world was coming to an end and decided to sleep until such time as he was needed again. Resting the Soul Reaver in the relief upon his coffin, he drifts off to sleep not to awaken for eons to come.  
  
-Time Skip 100'000 years—  
  
The world was a very different place, the age of ninja had begun and all kinds of techniques existed to do many wonderful and not so wonderful things. This is the world that Naruto Uzumaki was born into, unfortunately, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into him at birth and the village would be remarkably cruel to him in the beginnings of his life.  
  
This is where the story begins. (Naruto is five)  
  
  
  
Naruto was in tears. He was running as fast as he could go to try and get out of the village. He was always doing this when it just became too much to ignore the cold stares and the cruel words the villagers would throw at him everyday. He would leave and find a place to calm down and relax. As he ran through the trees surrounding the village a thought crossed his mind, "Maybe I'll head north this time, I've never been that way before," thought Naruto. As he ran he came across a small ravine, "Hmm…I wonder what's down there?" thought Naruto as he scrabbled down into the ravine. "There's a crack in the wall. I bet I can slip into it!" thought Naruto as he did just that. All was well…until the ground suddenly gave way beneath his feet. Screaming as the darkness consumed him, Naruto briefly wondered if he would survive the fall.  
  
  
"Oww, that really hurt!" whined Naruto as he rubbed his sore head. "It seems I've been out for a few hours at least," thought Naruto. Just as that thought finished he noticed a small passageway ahead of him "Might as well see where this leads as I'm not getting out the way I came in." he said with a small chuckle. As he walked he began to notice that, instead of a cave, he was in what looked like an old tomb of some kind, "Just where the heck am I anyways," he said as he rounded a corner and entered a new room. This room was much more elaborate, even if it was cracked and crumbled with age and covered with cobwebs.  
  
  
In the center of the room was what looked like a stone coffin with a carving of a knight on it holding a rather chipped, cracked, and an all-together decrepit looking sword. It looked like it was rather impressive in its prime, with it's curvy edge and skull hand guard. "I wonder if that sword is still usable", said Naruto as he walked closer to the coffin. When he picked up the sword however, everything went black.  
  
  
He awoke inside what appeared to be a sewer of some kind, "What the hell…how did I get in a sewer of all places", he pouted. _**"I brought you here my child."**_ said a voice right behind him. Naruto screamed and tried to back away from the strange looking creature behind him. It had blue skin and was wearing a cowl that was wrapped around its face, bright white eyes under matted black hair, and cloven hands and feet. All in all it looked like a man with no stomach or lower chest as well as no groin area (ouch). Two strips of long thick skin hung from the shoulder under the cowl, but what for, Naruto had no idea.  
  
  
_**"Do not fear me young one, I will not harm you or be cruel to you as those horrible villagers do."**_ Said the strange being. Naruto could hear the sincerity in its voice. "Who are you and where are we?," asked Naruto. **"I am Raziel and we are in your mind young one."** Said Raziel with a hint of humor in his, now identified as a male, voice. Suddenly he turned serious, _**"Come, there is much we must discuss."**_  
  
_**"I am a Wraith, a being of the Spectral Realm that the souls of the dead roam."**_ Raziel began. _**"The sword you picked up is known as the "Soul Reaver"**_ _and was my prison for many eons. When you touched it, you allowed me to view your soul and I am amazed at the purity of your soul given the circumstances of your life."_ Raziel continued, _**"In light of this I have decided to try and help you, but the sword is no longer usable. It has deteriorated to the point of breaking and no one is left who maybe able to repair it."**_  
  
"How are you going to help me then" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head that showed his confusion. _**"I am going to leave the sword and merge with your-"**_ At this point they came across a very large room with an equally large cage. From within, the sounds of a girl crying could be heard. Naruto, curious and not wishing for the girl to cry, rushed forward through the bars of the cage to see what was wrong. Within the cage he found a girl lying on the floor crying her heart out. Naruto was amazed by her beauty and kimono; it was very form fitting, red with black designs ending in a picture of a Nine-Tailed Fox on the back.  
  
"What's wrong, why are you crying?" Naruto asked the girl. **"Who's there?"** she asked. When she turned around and saw him her tear's increased twofold. She jerk forward and hugged him, **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"** she cried over and over. Naruto was confused, but tried his best to comfort the girl. "What are you apologizing for?" Naruto asked. **"It's all my fault for the villagers cruel treatment of you. If I hadn't let myself be controlled by that miserable Uchiha, you wouldn't have suffered so much!"** Naruto was confused further, just who was this girl?  
  
"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" The girl looked at him with sadness. **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune"** she answered. Naruto was shocked, this was the demon that attacked the village, but she seemed so kind and lonely. Naruto made up his mind and simply smiled and said, "I forgive you, I won't let you be lonely anymore Kyuubi neechan.”  
  
Kyuubi was completely flabbergasted, not only did he forgive her he even called her sister. She could only hug tighter and say, **"Thank you so much little brother."**  
  
_**"Beautiful…I have not seen such beauty and grace in eons"**_ Raziel thought. It was at this point that Raziel decided to try to explain his own presence to the beautiful demoness. Coughing to get their attention, Raziel was shocked to see Kyuubi's eyes turn hard and she positioned Naruto behind her in a protective stance. _**"Wait Kyuubi, I have not come to harm the boy! I have seen his life through his memories and I want to help him."**_ He said, trying to prevent a fight.  
  
**"Who or what are you?"** Kyuubi asked not moving away from in front of Naruto. Raziel proceeded to explain the events of his life leading up to now. To say Kyuubi and Naruto were shocked beyond belief was like saying Shikamaru was only a little lazy. Big understatement. _**"I have decided to help Naruto, but as the sword is broken we would have to merge souls for me to offer any help at all."**_ Naruto looked at Kyuubi and then Raziel and asked, "What would this do to me?" _**"It would grant you immortality for a start and in time you would gain all my many abilities including my sword."**_ At this Naruto was confused, "What sword?" he asked. Raziel's response was simply to summon the Spectral Reaver. He chuckled at their dumbfounded faces. _**"This is the Spectral Reaver, it is a blade made up of my soul and devours the souls of those it kills. Each strike not fatal will weaken your foes soul, slowly sapping their strength until eventually you will be able to pull their soul right out of them to devour yourself."**_  
  
"Why would I need to devour their souls?" Naruto asked. _**" **I** f you merge with me, you will become a devourer of souls like myself."**_ Raziel explained. "I don't want to devour peoples souls!" Naruto exclaimed, scared of how that would make people hate and fear him even more. _**"Calm yourself Naruto, you would only need to devour souls if you wanted to heal injuries to your body during combat, you could simply go to the Spectral Realm and absorb the excess soul energy that the Realm produces, before returning to your body."**_ "Oh ok, um…what do you think neechan?” **"I think you should do it Naruto, it could give you the power to protect the ones you love, like the Hokage and the nice people who own that ramen stand. Also Raziel, I believe if we combine my demonic physical energy with your unique spirit energy we could grant Naruto a whole new kind of chakra."** Raziel pondered this for a moment. _**"Yes it could be very powerful, but the fact remains, will you do it Naruto?"**_ "I'll do it, to protect all those precious to me!" Naruto exclaimed. _ **"Then let the process begin."**_ Said Raziel.  
  
With those words the real Naruto's body was enveloped in a red/blue aura, as the sword disintegrated, which slowly turned to black with a red outline. (Think Ichigo's aura from Bleach, which I also don't own). When it died down a few changes had occurred to Naruto's body. His hair was now black, though it still stuck up in its normal fashion. His body had gained some height, he was now 4'5 instead of the measly 3'2 he had been before, and some muscle, and his eyes had turned pure white like Raziels.  
  
When the energy had begun to envelope him, the coffin had started to open and out came the once king of the Vampires and the Scion of Balance.  
  
Kain was awake at last.  
  
************************  
  
Kain stared in wonder at the familiar energy he sensed from the child before him. "Raziel…is it really you?" he wondered. Naruto, having just opened his eyes and seeing the strange being before him was preparing to run when Raziel spoke to him.  
  
_**"Easy Naruto that's…my father"**_ Raziel explained by sharing a few memories of his life with Kain, which calmed Naruto somewhat. At this point Kain decided to figure out the child before him.  
  
"Raziel is that you?" Kain asked. "Umm…not exactly, my name is Naruto sir, but Raziel is in my mind…he says he can talk to you if I let him." Naruto relinquished control to do just that. _**"Father…it's been a long time hasn't it."**_ Kain could not believe it, his favored son was free, and had apparently forgiven him. He had not believed that Raziel could ever truly forgive him for his actions. For the first time since one thousand years before his slumber he felt free of his guilt.  
  
"Yes it has…my son" Kain answered. "Raziel" smiled for a moment, then "his" face turned serious, _**"Father there is something we must discuss."**_ With that "Raziel" proceeded to explain what had happened to him, to Naruto, and what Naruto's life had been like for the last five years. Kain was furious, he could not believe that humanity had fallen so far as to treat a child the way they did. (I know this doesn't sound like Kain, but think of it this way, Raziel purified the insanity in Kain and then Kain had a thousand years to change his ways, so my Kain is much kinder and compassionate then normal Kain.)  
  
"Raziel, I intend to take Naruto as my newest son, with your perfect immortality, he will need a guardian, and a companion to spend the rest of eternity with, and I will not stand by and let such a pure soul suffer for the actions of another."  
  
Raziel nodded "his" head, _**"I agree father, me and Kyuubi will be training Naruto in how to use my many abilities as they manifest, along with figuring out the benefits of his new chakra, and with me and you training him in swordsmanship he will be unbeatable when the Soul Reaver manifests."**_  
  
"Very well son, please let me speak with Naruto, I want to ask his opinion on all this." said Kain. Razel released control back to Naruto so that Kain could do so. "Naruto, how would you feel about letting me adopt you?" asked Kain. Naruto couldn't believe it, here was someone asking to be his family, he began to cry before he jumped into Kain's arms. "Yes…yes, please I…don't want to be alone any more." Naruto cried. Kain simply stood there holding the crying child speaking what soothing words he could.  
  
"Naruto, can you show me the way to your home?" asked Kain after Naruto had calmed down some. "Ok…father" said Naruto with only a hint of shyness in his voice. Kain smiled; in his head he was planning ways of making life better for his new charge, once they returned to his home.  
  
As the newly paired father and son walked back to the village, Naruto was happily chatting away with his new father when suddenly he collapsed. "Naruto!" Kain cried as he rushed over, but before he could reach down to pick Naruto up and ask what was wrong; once again a cocoon of the red and black chakra covered his form.  
  
Kain could do nothing but wait for it to dissipate. He didn't have to wait long, but the changes shocked him to his core.  
  
Naruto had gained nine black with red tipped tails and similarly colored ears perched on top of his head, his incisors just hanging down over his bottom lip, but what really threw Kain for a loop was the two different wings on his back. Off the right shoulder was a raven's wing, jet-black with red tips. Off the left shoulder was a bat's wing, also jet-black with the entire bottom splashed with red, it looked like the wing had been dipped in blood. Kain thought that was it until Naruto opened his eyes. The whites had turned jet-black as well, with the iris turning red. What was really strange was the slit white pupil in each eye. All together he looked like some kind of feral fallen angel.  
  
"Naruto…how do you feel?" asked Kain. Naruto twisted his head around to get a better look at himself. "W-what h-happened to m-me?" he said in a very quiet and shaky voice. "I don't know Naruto, try asking Raziel and Kyuubi and see if they know." Kain replied.  
  
"Aniki, neechan, do you know what happened to me?" asked Naruto. __**"I can only guess that it's a side effect of merging mine and Kyuubi's energy into your body, you seem to have acquired traits from the both of us, such as my wings and Kyuubi's ears and tails.  
  
Although…I have no idea as to why one of the wings is a raven's wing, as both of mine where bat wings."** replied Raziel. " **Also it seems your eyes have changed as well, I don't know what your eyes can now do, but I'm certain they will have some form of ability."** Kyuubi  added in. **"You'd better tell Father what's going on Naruto, I think he's getting worried."** said Raziel.  
  
Naruto looked up at Kain and smiled, "There's nothing to worry about Father, I'm ok." Naruto said before he proceeded to tell Kain what Raziel and Kyuubi  had believed happened. "Hmmm…that's just the way it is then, isn't it?" said Kain. "Let's continue back to your village Naruto, the explanation to your grandpa just got more complicated." said Kain.


	2. Chapter 2

“Um, but father, how are we gonna explain what happened to me and how you look so different to anyone else, I don’t want people to hurt you because they think you’re a demon, like they did me” Naruto mused in quiet pain, causing Kain to wince in anger at his new child’s torment. “Don’t worry about that, Naruto. We’ll tell your grandpa the truth, but to the rest of the village, I will be an rich noble who adopted you. I found, during my youth and mortal years that money can buy almost anything. However in our home, We will be who we really are.”  
  
Naruto frowned “We have to hide who and what we really are?”  
  
Kain nodded “I know you don’t wish to, my child, but think of it this way, a game. How many can you fool and for how long?”  
  
Kyuubi joined in on this **“foxes are tricksters. If you can fool the humans around you, that will be you being more like me as my niisan and it’ll be a fun game hey don’t you think Raziel?”**  
  
_**“Of course”**_ the spirit laughed _**“think of it as a fun game, Naruto. The longer you fool everyone, the more fox-like you will be.”**_ He was still a child after all, despite what he’d been through, he would accept it better if he thought it was a game. Naruto grinned widely and the two souls and one vampire were instantly enchanted by the innocence and beauty of that smile “OK!” He suddenly frowned “how are you going to disguise yourself as an nobleman, and don’t you need money to do that?”  
  
“Of course, my son, but I found that all the gold and jewels my children left in my crypt with me after I slept long ago will give us plenty of money and lend to the illusion. And only I and Raziel know where it is located, so it won’t be stolen. As for the disguise, watch this” he stopped Naruto and raised his arms, calling out a power NOT chakra.  
  
Once the light had faded an handsome noble-looking black haired man stood there, the spitting image of Kain as an human, but infinitely more handsome, he would have all the females of the village swooning just at the look of him. “Or I have this one” there was another flash and the same person stood there, only a lot plainer-like a farmer or even just a normal villager.  
  
“That is...” Naruto stood there, stunned before a sudden grin broke out on his face and he exclaimed “THAT IS SO COOL!” he started dancing around the disguised vampire, reaching out to touch the clothes and skin he could see “can I learn that?! Can I do that?! How do you DO that?!” Kain was amused by his new son’s excitement “it is an vampire spell. I don’t know if you’d be able to learn it, Raziel never displayed it as a talent, or even tried, so we will have to find out later, when we are settled in and you are training. For now, let’s move on.” The spell faded and they started walking again.  
  
Soon Naruto became tired and ended up in Kains arms, slowly nodding off. As they had reached the sight of the gates Kain used his spell, Looking down at the almost asleep boy, “Raziel, if you can hear me, tell Kyuubi to enact the spell now for the disguise. We are close to the gates.” Naruto stirred if poked and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the vampire blearily “father?”  
  
“We are just outside the gates. Get the spell from Kyuubi.”  
  
Sleepily he nodded and cocked his head, listening to his ‘Neesin's’ words. After a long pause he flashed through hand signs, there was a flash of chakra and Naruto-the Naruto from before Raziel and Kain was standing there. Taking his son’s hand Kain lead him slowly towards the gate.  
  
***********************  
  
“Halt! State your business!!” the voice cried from the top of the high wall. “My name is Kain, I am an nobleman from a far land. I am returning this child to his village after he befriended my dead son and am seeking to do business here, as well as adopt him as my heir.”  
  
“The demon” the figure snarled, “you may not know this but...”  
  
Kain was pissed at this obvious show of hated for his son, so he used his Jump ability to get up to him on the wall, then misted his form up to him, pressing his face violently to the mans. “I know all about the truth of this child. You are a fool, I have seen and fought true demons, true evil and survived and he is NOT one and if I hear you call him that again, you will not even see me move when I slit your throat.”  
  
Just as fast he was back by Naruto’s side and calm while he called up firmly “I have many riches and have decided to settle HERE with my money and fortune. I am also a seasoned soldier and have various skills and abilities any village would be happy to take advantage of. However if you don’t need me and what I can bring to the village then perhaps I should take my child and find another village who would benefit from my presence he looked down at Naruto “come, my son, let’s try somewhere else. Perhaps the nearest village will like my money better.”  
  
To Naruto he whispered "watch this, all humans act the same" he took Naruto's hand again, turned, and started to walk away.  
  
The ninja on the gate was unsure if he had imagined the threat or not, it had all happened so fast, even though the result was real, he was shaking almost violently where he stood. However when his muddled mind finally took in those OTHER words....  
  
The demon had had befriended a rich man's dead son and persuaded his father to settle in the village? With all his.....Wait! He was leaving! If he didn't stop him the village council would have his hide, while the Hokage would kill him for letting someone leave with the demon without his consent! It may solve problems in the village if someone left with the demon, but if he brought money to the village...and not just that it was a danger to the village if someone learned how to manipulate the demon into attacking again. Especially after the way THEY had all treated it!  
  
He had to stop him! If he didn't he was dead! If the council didn't kill him, the Hokage would!  
  
"Wait!" he cried, just in time to see the handsome man leading the demon back towards the trees and almost out of sight "wait! Kain-san, wait! I apologise just don't leave! Sir at least wait to talk to the Hokage before you decided to leave or not!"  
  
With a smirk at Naruto the vampire slowly turned around, eyeing the ninja guard “I have no patience for those underlings who not only do NOT know the difference between an child and demon but feel he has the right to defy the village laws-yes I know about your Third’s law and your villagers thinking you’re smart enough to defy it behind scenes. Be warned, if ANY of you dare make a move against my son while he is mine, you will be met with retaliation. For my business and service to your village ALL abuse and mistreatment stops. The minute someone does so, we move to another more...humane village and you will have to contend with us as competition.”  
  
“Just wait there Kain-san, please, I’ll get the Hokage here and you can talk to him about everything” he looked down at Naruto “I’m...sorry, I...didn’t mean to upset you at any time.”  
  
“Call him but name” Kain said firmly.  
  
“What?” the ninja’s head snapped back to him.  
  
“If you are really sorry for your behavior and mean to improve, you should be able speak to him by name.” The Hidden Leaf ninja licked his lips nervously his eyes flickering between Naruto and Kain. “Be warned now, if you don’t we leave, right now” Kain said seriously, “so think about it for a minute.”  
  
“I...” the figure looked panicked “I....”  
  
“You don’t KNOW his name, do you!?” This angered Kain more “you never even bothered!”  
  
“I....” Kain snorted in disgust “we are out of here. Come NARUTO” he purposely used the boys name as he took his hand and walked away. Naruto went to protest but Raziel whispered in his head “ _ **trust father, Naruto.”**_  
  
Naruto nodded and followed his new father, ignoring the spluttered desperate calls from the ninja and he suddenly found his hearing more acute, allowing for him to hear the ninja cursing and turn to his radio, calling for the Hokage to come to the front gates IMMEDIATELY, it had to do with the...He seemed to stumble here as if afraid to upset Kain more...Uzumaki child.  
  
They were only about three minutes into the trees when a flash appeared in front of them, surrounded by uniformed men and women wearing animal masks. Kain tensed and swept Naruto behind him, about to mist when another figure appeared, landing between the front masked people and Kain himself. “Grandpa!” Naruto ran to the bearded figure “grandpa, come meet my new father!” He then took the older man’s hand and dragged him towards the disguised vampire. “Hokage...” one of the masked figures started to protest but the grey bearded man just waved the protests away “stand down captain.”  
  
“But sir...”  
  
“I am in no danger here Captain, stand down all of you.”  
  
“Yes sir” all the masked men and women slowly relaxed, but Kain could tell they were still on guard. Naruto reached his side again, letting go to take Kain’s again “This is my new Chichi, grandpa, his name is Kain and he’s gonna adopt me and live in the village with me and be an ninja for the leaf village! Can he come in, grandpa, huh, can he? Say he can! Please?!”  
  
The older man smirked indulgently at the boy’s excited ranting, his eyes blinking in surprised when he saw the also amused and gentle caring look the handsome black haired man in rich clothes was wearing while he watched the boy too. Maybe what he was saying WAS real and not the excited babbling of a child. The elder Hokage waited until he had the others attention before he asked firmly “is this true?”  
  
Kain nodded “it is.”  
  
“And why would you adopt a child you barely know?”  
  
“My son knew him, they made friends. When he told me of this child’s suffering at the hands of those he should be able to trust unquestioningly I decided to take him in and make him mine, to GIVE him that life he SHOULD have had.”  
  
“And where is your son now?”  
  
“He no longer resides on this plain.” Which was true, but he knew they would take it as meaning something else.  
  
A few whispers among the masked figures started and Kain glared at them “no he had nothing to do with that.”  
  
“How do you know?” One asked. “Before I lost him my son gifted me with the ability to see into the spectral realm, the place where all souls go when they die, no exceptions. Even now whenever I wish I can see and speak to him” which was a half lie.  
  
“He’s here now?” another asked “where?”  
  
“With Naruto” the truth this time, just not all of it “he’s always with Naruto now, he cares for him deeply. He is his brother now.” The elder man looked to Naruto for conformation and the boy grinned and nodded “he IS grandpa, he gave me his chakra and abilities! Once father teachers me I will be able to do everything he can and did!”  
  
The group stated to whisper about the ‘demon’ manipulating the son of a great nobleman for his chakra and abilities, but Kain glared at them “that is impossible.”  
  
“Why so? He is a demon...” he never finished his sentence as Kain suddenly misted, threw him back with a blow across the face and was back at Naruto’s side before anyone had even seen him move. “NEVER talk about him with such contempt in my presence again! You know NOTHING of what you speak of!!”  
  
“How can YOU say that! You didn’t have to fight a demon killing your entire team before your eyes! You didn’t...why are you grinning?!”  
  
“There you are wrong, fool. I have fought and killed hundreds of demons in my...life.  Numerous demons have fallen at my sword and I KNOW the difference. And this child definitely is NOT a demon, even part of one. Even if he was one, my son would know also, not just by his own demon hunting experience but he had THE SIGHT.”  
  
“What sight?”  
  
“To see though any type of deceit or manipulation, any illusion or spell, any lie” this even Naruto knew through Raziel was a lie, at least until the end when he was purified, but Razeil told him not to speak about that. “And I told you, Raziel gave me his sight.”  
  
“So” the old man said “if Naruto was really a demon in disguise or even partly demon, your son-then you would have known and as a demon hunter you would have slayed him, not taken him in as yours, or your son would have before you.”  
  
“Exactly” Kain nodded. “Kitsune are tricksters, HE could have fooled you both” one of the figures whispered but Kain glared at him “NOT POSSIBLE.”  
  
“He could” the other insisted but Kain glared, locking eyes, firmly saying “NOT POSSIBLE” again. “He...” Kain glared, killer intent leaking to the other “are you doubting the power of my bloodline!!”  
  
“N...n...no” the masked man stuttered weakly. Kain nodded “good” he turned to the old man again “your gate guard called you out here, did he give you my message?”  
  
“You will bring your business, riches and bloodline and various abilities to the village in exchange for adopting Naruto and the cease of any and all abuse and mistreatment of him. The minute that part is denied, you will take Naruto and leave the village for another.”  
  
“Why would we possibly stop for you? What would we gain from the...boy” the speaker in a mask obviously changed his sentence halfway through, his silver hair peaking out from behind him. “When my son went to the spectral realm he merged his soul to Naruto’s, gifting him not only with whatever his own abilities would be but my son’s. Not only will he watch over my son but teach him everything he knows and can do.”  
  
“How did he...?”  
  
“Through a sword, an ancient sword created by one of our most skilled sword smiths centuries ago. My son bonded to the sword, his soul resided in it when he died and when Naruto wielded it, he bonded to him through the sword. Now Naruto is the next Soul Reaver,” he turned to the boy “Raziel, show them your inheritance to him.” Naruto nodded, drew himself up fully and the ‘spell’ faded, revealing the new boy and even the orange red glow of the Fire Soul Reaver sword. The crowd gasped in horror and shock, backing up and away from them, the old man however not moving “I assume the Soul Reaver is that insubstantial blade in his hand?”  
  
Kain nodded, nodding to Naruto who, after spinning the blade around to show it off, drew it back into his body before enacting the spell again.  
  
"What use is a sword that has no solidarity? No physical form?"  
  
"It DOES have a form, just only against those living beings. Every hit, while may not cut or wound, sucks the soul of the enemy and strengthens the host. After only a few blows-even just the lightest of scratches-the enemy is too weak to fight, ready for the finishing blow, a blow no medic or doctor can revive them from. No enemy will be able to take this weapon from him or use it themselves, since it exists only as his soul and part of his body and it will never break or need replacing or sharpening. However because of this, the weapon is last resort. He has other abilities as well from my son and the sword-when he is trained-will do various other things with the energy gained by the souls it absorbs."  
  
"Such as..."  
  
"Those abilities, and mine, are for your Hokage's ears only. That is, of course, if we have a deal."  
  
"Quiet right about the confidentiality of your abilities." The old man took the opportunity to speak "let us return to the village and my office to further discuss this matter."  
  
Kain nodded and returned to Naruto's side. After reenacting the spell disguise over himself Naruto looked at his new father. In a show of love and protection the vampire lifted the five year old into his arms and onto his left hip (I read that for males the left side is a show of unconscious love and desire to protect and guard. I came to watch people in shopping centers, and seeing men walking on their girlfriend's\wife's left side while they're pushing the pram, I believe it).  
  
The Hokage asked him, "do you wish to carry him in our mode of transport, Kain-san?" Kain grinned "I have my own mode of quick transport, thank you. However I can not transport another the same way and would prefer not to let him out of my sight right now."  
  
The Hokage nodded and with the masked men and women surrounding them they made their way towards the village and through the gates.  
  
Even without the sword Kain had used so many years, he was still a formidable opponent. He had his claws, his strength and his vampiric abilities. He could kill even the most skilled opponent and take their weapon from them in seconds, using it to kill the next. He could use his appearance to terrify an enemy and even use his mind to force the most weak-willed, or even some of the strongest minds, to do his bidding.  
  
His Beguile Form-the one he now wore-and the lesser Human Guise used to be weaker than they were now, the spell breaking the minute he attacked or was attacked. However centuries of practice and control had taught him how to keep command over the spell and fight at the same time. Though why he would want to do so was beyond him, nothing more terrifying that attacking an rich man for his money and finding said man suddenly wasn't a rich man anymore, but an vampire-Kain had found it a good way to weed out his meals from the common humans.  
  
Bit more of a challenge then just those humans he used to see as 'cattle' before Raziel cleared the madness from him with his sacrifice.  
  
At his age Kain no longer needed to feed regularly from human blood anymore, just with injuries and extensive use of his abilities\spells, however his extremely long sleep had drained him and using his Beguile Form was further draining. That was part of the reason he had told them he would work for them, this villages enemies would make an ready source of food, more skilled and a challenge then common mortals.  
  
Over the centuries of his existence Kain had been able to strengthen his spells since gaining them. Where once was weakness or drawbacks, the only weakness was his own energy levels, which had also improved immensely since his 'fledgling' day's. As they walked through the village Kain picked out those who glared at his new son hatefully, or whispered hateful things, taking note of who to look out for and maybe visit later to Mind Control.  
  
He frowned when he noticed something though, something that deserved later investigation.  
  
A young six year old boy in the crowd looked delighted at the sight of his son, mouthing his name and moving towards them, only to be held back by his frowning older brother.  
  
The boy and his brother both had black hair and eyes, pale white skin and wore shirts with a fan of red and white on the back. Two lines came from either side of the older boy's nose between his eyes and out close to the cheeks, Kain seeing it emphasizing the nose size and shape in an appealing way and for just a second Kain was struck with the thought of how handsome he would be as an vampire.  
  
Oddly he reminded Kain of Raziel's vampiric form when Kain first awakened his son as one, only Raziel had had the most enchanting greenhazel eyes of any human he had ever seen, marking him in his land as the foreigner he was. Not just that, Raziel had KEPT his enchanting eyes when he had become vampire, when all of his brothers had had either black or Kains yellow.  
  
They had always captivated him, those innocent, guileless eyes, no matter what Raziel did. Too bad becoming the Soul Reaver had completely bleached those eyes of all color, but, he supposed, he had only himself to blame for that. Could the line Raziel had come from centuries ago survived all this time?  
  
"Kain-san?" the Hokage questioned and it was only now that he realized he had stopped and was staring.  
  
"That boy is the spitting image of my Raziel" Kain nodded towards the boy just slightly to get the old mans attention. "Since my son is still here, he is not his reincarnation, so I can only assume his family is descendants of the family my son had outside our land." The Hokage looked intreged and confused at the same time "you are an Uchiha? And what do you mean by descendants?"  
  
Kain realized what he had said outside the office and snapped on guard again "that can wait. What are the boys names?"  
  
"The oldest is Itachi Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan and the youngest is his brother Sasuke. Their clan was slaughtered by an unknown enemy during the Kyuubi attack five years ago and Itachi has been raising his little brother since then by himself. He sold the clan grounds to the Hyuuga and he and his brother live in an separate area where they can get help if they need it-they're still kids after all."  He motioned to an tall beautiful brown haired woman beside them, her white eyes locked on Kain in an unnerving way. If it wasn't for their similarities to Raziel's eyes, Kain would have said she was blind.  
  
"Why did his appearance interest you, Kain-san?" the old man asked.  
  
"His little brother's reaction to my son, he was concerned greatly."  
  
"Arh yes. It seems the youngest Uchiha and one other, the younger heir to the Hyuuga have been getting to know the boy, although the way Sasuke and Naruto fight, you would think they were brothers, not Itachi and he." Kain grinned "yes, Raziel and his brother's were the same way, constantly viaing for my attention, despite that he was the oldest of them all."  
  
"You had more than one? Son's I mean?" Kain nodded "Raziel, Zephon, Turel, Rahab, Dumah, Melchiah. Raziel was the first and Melchiah was the weakest."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
Kain sighed "I wasn't always a good father. I betrayed him once and when he came for revenge, his brother's tried to kill him. He ended up having to kill them to get to me. I couldn't tell him the truth, I was corrupted on my birth by an outside source and was unable, although I tried. When my son gave me his sight and bonded fully to the sword I wielded, he cleared me of both the madness and purified my sight. When Naruto touched the sword while I slept, he awakened my son's spirit and then, after they had got to know each other I awakened and they told me what was going on. Naruto consented to merging with my son I took him as my new child. He has, after all become so after merging with him. The older he gets, the more he'll resemble Raziel in personality and abilities. He won't BECOME him, just both of them in one body."  
  
“And the OTHER?” The Hokage asked curiously but cautiously. “I know about HER, but she isn’t all she seems. She was being controlled by an Uchiha, it seems and had not only adopted Naruto as her brother but accepted Raziel as her brother as well.”  
  
“HER?!” the old man looked shocked and horrified “it’s a SHE?” Kain grinned “you were unaware. Yes, HE is a SHE.”   
  
The Hokage sighed as they resumed walking “it seems we have a lot to talk about Kain-san.”  
  
“Indeed” the disguised vampire replied as Naruto’s head dropped to his shoulder, thumb stuck in his mouth as he started to drop off to sleep again, the long day finally catching up to him. They walked the rest of the way to the tower in silence, entering the office, the Third motioning to the masked men away “the content of this meeting will be confidential, call for Yukiko and Itachi, see if Momoko will watch Sasuke.”  
  
“Yes Hokage sir.”  
  
“Yukiko?” Kain questioned. “One of my few ANBU who likes Naruto. Unfortunately she has a family of her own and is semi-retired. When she’s on duty I charge her with guarding little Naruto.”  
  
“I’m not little” Naruto mumbled from where Kain had moved the boy to his knee, still hugging the disguised vampire.  
  
The Third laughed just enough to be heard but not disturb the boy from his near-asleep state “of course you’re not, Naruto, you’re a big boy now.” The disguised boy nodded listfully as if in agreement but not quiet managing it before he was asleep. They were silent until two figures turned up, one obviously a woman in the same uniform as the others had been with an owl mask and the other the young man Kain had seen before.  
  
The Third nodded the masked figure to Naruto "take him back to his apartment and wait with him there, Yukiko. This man wishes to adopt Naruto and give him a better life than he has had. Until he is approved though, this time is crucial. Have any other ANBU you trust aid you."  
  
The woman nodded and went to gently take the child, but Kain would not release him just yet. "What do you mean, crucial?"  
  
"Our entrance into the village was hardly secret and once it gets around you wish to adopt him and your son has....bonded with him, any of those who hated him enough to victimize him before will be coming out of the wood-work so to speak just for a final go at him before they think you will take him supposedly  away. This will give us a chance to not only capture them but if you win the approval of both myself and the council to make examples of them to the rest of the village for what will happen if they try to violate the Forths Law, which will be reinforced with further consequences to allow you to...punish any transgressors with our permission. However I don't see the council willingly doing anything to endanger or punish their favorites for anything against Naruto. The bastards see it as keeping him in line."  
  
"The bastards, it is child abuse, nothing more, nothing less." Kain said to which the old man nodded, motioning the young man inside and to close and lock the door.  
  
Kain reluctantly handed his new son over to the woman, after whispering to Raziel and Kyuubi to alert him of any danger and looking at the woman with "when he awakens, tell him I'm in a meeting with his grandpa he'd find boring and will come to him when it's over." The woman nodded and gently carried the child away "I'll play with him if that should happen until then, Kain-san. He likes playing ninja's." Kain nodded, pleased that the human knew how to keep his son happy.  
  
The boy closed and locked the door after she was gone, the old man made another motion and silently  the boy started to move around, touching places on the wall, there was a flash of what Kain assumed was this 'chakra' and soon the entire room flashed, Kain hissed at the light hurting his sensitive eyes.  
  
When the light faded he found the boy standing protectively and at attention behind the old man's chair.  
  
"What was that?!" he hissed.  
  
"Itachi is in training to be ANBU. He specializes in stealth and silence. He just surrounded this room in an silence jitsu so no one but us will be privy to this conversation."  
  
"Good" Kain grinned toothily "then I can dispense of this disguise and reveal the real me. Holding this form is using energy and I haven't feed yet since I awoke." Slowly the Beguile Form spell faded, revealing the cloven feet and hands, skin thick like hide-or rather natural Armour, hair long and snow white behind him tied in a single tail, eyes with yellow colored irises and the top canine teeth long and pointed. He wore black leather pants with plate Armour here and there protecting sensitive areas on the legs down to ankles, fingerless gloves over the two clawed fingers and thumb, covered in thick plate Armour, a skin-tight greysilver shirt, a red cloak-type cape over one shoulder, attached at the chest with a swirl designed clasp. On the red cloak was a strange design that resembled an crowned bat. Skin grew up around the sides of his hair, somehow resembling an high pair of bat ears even though his own high pointed ears were behind these, an simple silver hoop earring in his left ear.  
  
Even sitting in the chair he was obviously very tall, under all those armored plates and skin he was obviously very muscular, even more so then the Thirds very son, Asuma, he was obviously some used to heavy labor and skilled sword work. The boy hissed in anger and fear, pulling a strange type of knife Kain had never seen before, moving protectively in front of the old man who said in a calm voice “stop Itachi.”  
  
The boy spun to look at the man “but Hokage?!”  
  
In a calm level voice the old man said “if he was a threat to me he would have either killed me in the outside of the village or on the walk to the tower, Itachi. On the way to the tower in the crowded streets of the village he could have easily slipped a knife under my ribs and killed me and no one would have been the wiser with the way the crowd was causing a ruckus. He is no threat, at least right now. Isn’t that right, Kain-san?”  
  
“Indeed” the vampire nodded “and please, just call me Kain.”  
  
“Kain then, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konoha-The Village Hidden In The Leaves. For now you may call me Hiruzen.”  
  
Kain grinned again “formal huh” when the Third just smiled and shrugged, the boy reluctantly putting his weapon away and stood straight and at attention again, Kain smirked “in that case I am Kain, Scion Of Balance, once Bearer of the Soul Reaver, once king now last of the vampires and Slayer of the Hylden and once ruler of Nosgoth. I have many abilities and spells, am nearly immortal and I will work for your village, but only if I can adopt Naruto as my son and the abuse stops, otherwise I take him to another village that will treat him as he disserves” the toothy grin went decidedly evil “I protect what is mine, and with Raziel’s mergence with Naruto, he is my son and therefore mine.” He looked serious again “you tell that to your village, if I am allowed to adopt Naruto-and I better-I will treat those who try to harm him with...lethal consequences. Children are the only exempt, though I have my ways of solving that problem.”  
  
“How much of what you told me was true? How much is not?”  
  
"Most of what I said about Raziel and Naruto is true there were merely...parts I left out. My intentions and feelings were all true. As I said before, there were merely parts I left out. You see, the story of myself and my...children is long and many centuries old." The Third sat back in his chair and made a motion "then by all means, tell us, we are listening."  
  
"The story begins not with me, but the origin of my race."  
  
"Then by all means, begin there."  
  
Kain nodded then took a deep breath and began.  
  
  
"At least 200,000 years ago there existed three intelligent races. They were the humans, the Angelic-looking Vampires and the demonic-looking Hylden. These three races existed in relative harmony, the two more advanced races aiding and guiding humans who, at one time or other, began to idolize the two races. Then something happened to the angelic vampires."  
  
"What?" they questioned.  
  
"A faction was growing among the angelic vampires, a religious faction. They believed a voice they had been hearing was that of God, the one true God and all should worship him. They claimed he was the one responsible for everything, all life and controlled  the 'wheel of fate' where all souls went on death to be purified BY HIM before returning to life, reincarnated."  
  
"That does not sound good." The old man said and Kain nodded. "I assume these Angelic vampires were your ancestors?" Kain grinned "in a manner of speaking, yes."

  
"Then by all means, continue" the Third motioned. The vampire obliged "the faction continued to grow, corrupting others until the were a cult, any refusing to change either disappearing or turning up brainwashed, until the entire race were now believers and followers. With the entire race now under the belief of this God they turned their attention to others. Can you guess who was first?"  
  
"The Hylden" The Third said "it would have been tactically sound. The human already idolized both races, if both worshiped, the humans would have been easy to convince."  
  
"Unfortunately yes. You see the...parasite calling itself 'The Elder God' needed that fanaticism to get stronger, the more beings that die in denial of the truth, blinded by it on the moment of their death, the more powerful he becomes. So you can probably guess what happened when no matter what the vampires said and did, the Hylden refused to conform to their once allies new beliefs."  
  
"War" the Third breathed to which the ancient vampire nodded "indeed. For almost a thousand years the war raged, each new generation brought up in their beliefs as the generation before either died of age or killed on the battle field, each death feeding that despicable parasite."  
  
"No one learned the truth?" Itachi frowned. "Raziel" Kain said, "and his gift of sight showed me."  
  
"No one else?" Kain shook his head. The Third sighed "most frustrating. What happened to the humans?"  
  
"They began to hate both races, being stuck in the middle of this war. Nothing like finding out your heroes are human after all and as fallible as yourself to disillusion you. They used the advances gained from both races to build boats and ships and tame horses so they could spread out around the planet into hundreds of lands and places, settling down to their own lives."  
  
"Arh" The Third nodded "Man settling the hundreds of lands and the birth of the five nations."  
  
"Six" Kain added "Nosgoth, MY birth land. There is probably hundreds more out there."  
  
  
Unfazed the Third nodded.  
  
"What happened to the Vampires and Hylden?" the younger man asked.  
  
"The Vampires, using ancient forbidden magic, found a way to get rid of the Hylden, with their gods blessing. They built nine huge pillars, linking it together to create an type of dimensional gateway and commissioned an highly rated and highly skilled human blacksmith to create a sword for them, a special sword that they fused with their spirit, the very power of their being to serve as the key to that gate.  
  
The nine pillars were linked to both the very life of the planet and the existence of nine Vampires, called Guardians, each pillar allowing, in a very symbiotic relationship, that Guardian associated with it, control over the very element."  
  
"What do you mean, symbiotic with their element?"  
  
"Like The Pillar of Dimensions, The Pillar of States, The Pillar of Nature, The Pillar of Energy, The Pillar of The Mind, The Pillar of Death, The Pillar of Time, The Pillar of Conflict. And the last one, the one that maintains the link each has with their pillar, the one who keeps all the others in line and bares the key for the lock, The Pillar of-and guardian-of Balance."  
  
"And you said you were the Scion Of Balance. You are the current Guardian. Shouldn't you be in your land?"  
  
"I shall explain" Kain said to which the Third nodded. "The Pillars were a giant dimensional gate to another world, the sword, the key. The Vampires used this gate to send all Hylden, warriors, children, babies and even females through to another world, trapping them there forever."  
  
This angered and horrified the Third, it was bad enough to incite an religious war with a race whose only 'crime' was refusal to conform, to you beliefs, but to involve the innocent like children and babies! That was in itself an act of evil fanaticism in his eyes.  
  
"However things didn't go fully as planned." This got their attention "what do you mean?"  
  
"As the Hylden were being pulled into the other world they retaliated, cursing the entire Vampire race."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They cursed them with impotence, an inability to conceive and birth children, not just that, no longer could they eat and drink like normal people, instead  they thirst for blood, blood was the only way to maintain their lives and bodies, not just that but the blood of humans. And one last thing, the worse thing of everything else they could have done to them."  
  
"What?" they asked, thinking what could be worse than having the take human blood to live and being unable to conceive children and continue their line. "The Vampires discovered over the next hundred so years they were nearly completely immortal, certainly they didn't age and if they DID find a way to kill themselves, they became wraiths, still remaining on this plain, or rather a warped mirror-image."  
  
"I see," The Third said "and that was too horrifying for them."  
  
"Sir?" the younger boy questioned. "They could no longer die and return to their god to be purified and reborn. The entire bases of their religion was now cut off to them." Kain nodded "exactly, and no longer able to do so, the 'Elder God' cut off all contact and access with the Vampires and moved to humans.  
  
Over the next hundreds of years or so, unable to take the silence of their god, most of the remaining race killed themselves, including the guardians, however the Vampires discovered they did have ONE way to conceive, as it were. It was unconventional, but it worked. However the results were...unusual." He motioned at himself, the thickness of his skin and the crown of his head.  
  
"And that was..."  
  
"They could turn dead humans into...shadows of themselves, and I mean that literally."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"They place their own blood in the body to reanimate it, and a piece of their own soul in it. The results were different to them and most Vampires born directly from the original race appear more... unusual than any human or true Vampire and any turned by THOSE appear more human than us, but it worked, these new Vampires could continue the race."  
  
"So you were once human?" Kain nodded "the first successful turned Vampire was a human named Vorador, the blacksmith who created that sword to lock the pillar gateway."  
  
"And that sword was the one you son was trapped in, the same one that Naruto handled and awoke him-the Soul Reaver."  
  
"Exactly" Kain nodded "you are smarter than any other human I have met. I think I may enjoy living here if your people are as much of an challenge as you."  
  
"I will take that as a compliment" the Third said "but please, continue, how did YOU come in to this?"  
  
"Without any more Vampires being born and most of the guardians now dead from suicide, the pillars were choosing their own guardians among humans. However they had neither the strength nor the power to maintain the gateway, so out of desperation once new guardians were born, the Vampires that were left would kidnap those children, from families if need be, and raise them not only in all knowledge of what they had to do to control and maintain their pillar, but what they would soon become, turning them into their race once they reached the right age."  
  
This further angered the Third, kidnapping children, sometimes from loving homes, just because they were supposed to maintain an gateway, a problem that the Vampires caused in the first place. Then something occurred to him "that means Raziel and your other sons aren't really your sons."  
  
Kain glared at him "my blood and my soul went in to making them, if that doesn't make them mine, I'd hate to see what humans constitute as sons."  
  
The Third opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it when he realized the man\creature truly believed it, and who was he to step all over that? ESPECIALLY with him so willing to adopt Naruto like he was. Hell it was this belief that was allowing him to see Naruto as his own flesh and blood anyway.  
  
So he changed the subject "YOU were one of these children?"  
  
"No" Kain grinned toothily "that stopped at the generation before mine, when the new human guardians betrayed their masters."  
  
"How so?"  
  
About two hundred and fifty years before my birth, the new generation of guardians were born and taken in by the Vampires left, including the most powerful but gentlest soul of the race, the oldest to survive, a man named Janos Audron. He had been the Guardian of the Soul Reaver for thousands of years-since before the wars-and was the only one not to fight. He may have believed in the 'Elder God' but he didn't believe in what the others had done, though he took his Guardian position VERY seriously. He was the one to make Vorador."  
  
"A pacifist?" the Third questioned softly "In a manner of speaking" Kain said "Janos was an smart man, he was a Sage for his time."  
  
This surprised the Third, aware that one of his own ex-students was also a Sage. "What happened with this new generation?"  
  
"The new chosen were corrupted, two in particular, one by 'The Elder God', another was being controlled, on occasion, by the Hylden. Warped by their centuries of imprisonment, the Hylden had become evil, angry, after revenge and wanting to take over the world for their own. The 'Elder God' convinced Moebius The Timestreamer that the pillars belonged to the humans, that the Vampires were a plague on the face of the planet, so before they can be turned, the guardians of Time and Death lead the others against the Vampires.  
  
Claiming the pillars as their own, the group incited an homicidal hatred of all Vampires, Founding an huge army they called 'The Sarafan' to hunt them down. The names of those six top Sarafan were Raziel, Zephon, Turel, Rahab, Dumah and Melchiah."   
  
"Your sons" the Third was amused.  
  
"Yes" Kain grinned.  
  
"So?" the younger man said.  
  
"Turn your enemy into you allie."  
  
"The irony of it to me was too good to pass. Killed for hunting my kind, only to become the new generation of my children. However I knew Raziel's destiny and was seeking to change it. That doesn't come yet though. Continuing on.... Soon all but two were left, by the names of Janos Audron and Vorador."  
  
"The Tenth guardian and the creator of the Soul Reaver" The Third understood the tactical advantage of this. "Yes. You see as an original Vampire, Janos Audron was wingered. That meant..."  
  
"Get up high and stay there" The Third nodded.  
  
"Exactly, and that's why it took so long for them to actually get to him. They eventually killed Janos and took his heart, and in retaliation Vorador attacked the Guardians, killing six of them before they hunted him down as well. Almost at the same time the guardian of Death, corrupted by the Hylden influence, murdered the guardian of balance, a female named Ariel. With one guardian dead, another was chosen at the moment of her death and his birth."  
  
"You" the Third guessed.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately fate was against me, against all of us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"At the moment of my birth, Ariel was murdered and I was chosen, at the moment of my first breath, Nupraptor, the guardian of the Mind and Ariel's lover found his loves body. Driven mad by grief, guilt and paranoid delusions of betrayal and hate, Nupraptor went insane. I told you each pillar was linked to their guardian and each other, can you imagine the effect that madness had on the remaining five guardians, including one newborn baby?"  
  
"By all that's holy" the Third breathed in horror.  
  
Kain nodded and told them about his life growing up as a young noble man, then about his murder, how the guardian of the Death pillar had offered him his revenge and used Janos' heart to resurrect him as a Vampire. "He had some desperate idea he could redeem himself by 'giving the pillars back to the vampires', but the problem was, in order for the pillars to be fixed, the old generation of guardians had to die in order for the next to take their place, but that included me. As the last vampire, that meant not only did our line cease to exist, but those who ever had any hope of maintaining the gate."  
  
"So it was kill yourself and let the pillars go to a generation of humans too weak to maintain the gate-which would let a race of demon-like beings bent on destroying all life on the planet out and loose, or kill the other guardians and live and be the only being left to try and maintain the gate yourself" the Third supplied to which Kain nodded, "and do not forget, I was not only corrupted by Nupraptor's madness but the pillars were also so."  
  
"Damned if you do, damned if you don't" the younger man breathed.  
  
The Vampire nodded and told them about leading a group of other vampires, some newly made and some made at least a century before in an army and effort to take over and rule the planet, but being stopped at the city called Meridian. The Sarafan Lord-who turned out to be a Hylden free of the pillars. Finding the Vampire Janos inside the machine built to kill the vampires and the following events.  
  
Next raised his six vampire sons and was his using Moebius’ the Time Streamers device to travel through time and see both the future and past including the fate of his favored son, Raziel. When Raziel evolved-as their race did-to grow the wings similar to the ancient vampires-"I knew the time to save my son from his destined fate was running out. So I made a mistake, in an effort or desperate act to stop it, I threw him into the abyss.”  
  
“Abyss?”  
  
“A place in our world that time stops in. An hole in the world where time has no meaning. There is only one problem with the place, one serious drawback.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Imagine a place of nothing but pain, a place where time seems to drag on endlessly and forever, then imagine being there for centuries, nothing but endless, endless pain. I thought by cursing Raziel to that place I was actually saving him from his fate, the dark and furious soul trapped in the blade, a spirit so mad and veracious in its insanity it is as if all the evil of the world was contained in one piece of metal for eons.”  
  
“And sending him there didn’t?”  
  
"I know that now, as do you, but remember, I wasn't exactly able to reason properly then. It was all I could think of and I thought at least there he'd be contained and as far away from the blade as possible."  
  
"And he wasn't."  
  
"No. He popped up a few centuries later, a mere shadow of his former self in both mind and body and blazed his way through his brothers in his effort to get to me for what he saw as revenge, killing them a second time and taking there souls to enhance himself. You see apparently a vampires soul stuck in the Spectral realm too long changes, adapting to, for lack of a better term, eat souls instead of blood. However unlike Raziel those souls are ever trapped there, unable to leave. Somehow Raziel could use the corpse of the long-dead to regenerate his physical body and come back 'to life' as it were.  
  
Maybe it's because his destiny was incomplete, maybe because that parasite of a false god really did bring him out for his own ends, or maybe he was truly the...unique soul I knew he was from the moment I first saw him as a Sarafan."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"While all of us putter around, following our preordained lives, HE had free will, a choice, history and fate moves according to HIS choice of actions. There have been a few people like that, in anyone's history, people who, just by their mere actions, set the course of fate and history a certain way and even some become legends for it. Naruto will be one."  
  
"I know what you mean" the Third motioned at the scrolls around the room, baring the artwork of three  different men. "The former Hokages', leaders of our village." The vampire looked around and frowned "YOU are the Third, that makes four. Why is that?"  
  
"The Forth was Minato Namuzaki" the Third motioned at the picture of the blonde man wearing an long white coat edged in red flame smiling cheekily "he died five years ago when he stopped the Kyuubi from totally destroying this village. When he died, I was asked to come out of retirement until an replacement can be found. I am still here."  
  
Kain was looking at the picture while he said softly "he's Naruto's father, isn't he." The Third frowned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion "I don't know what you mean." The vampire snorted "please, you don't live for centuries-even millennium-without being observant. They are not only the spitting image of each other, but when your five senses are enhanced way past human standards, small nuances are easy to see."  
  
The Third opened his mouth, hesitated then closed it with a sigh “Yes, you’re right.”  
  
“Hokage?” the boy questioned.  
  
The older man looked up at the younger man “this is an SSS class secret, Itachi.”  
  
“Yes Sensai.” the boy said obediently. “Yes he WAS Minato’s son. However as his son he is prone to all that danger. You see Minato was very skilled and very powerful, not just as Hokage. He was highly skilled and made numerous enemies in and out of the village. If I had of given Naruto his fathers name and not his mothers...”  
  
“Those enemy would come after an helpless child in some sort of revenge” the vampire nodded.  
  
“Exactly. I planned to tell him once he was old enough to take care of himself.”  
  
The vampire made a motion of dismissal “going on...” When the Hokage nodded he continued “I lured Raziel into the past and....” he told them of the next events, leading up to when he met him in a church. “He was mad, obsessed with resurrecting Janos Audron, convinced he was the only one who knew the truth of his destiny. It was then I learned the secret of my resurrection, how I bore The Heart Of Darkness, as Raziel ripped it from my chest.”  
  
“He...” The Third was horrified. “When I awoke I found myself in the realm of the Hylen. After fighting my way out I made my way towards where Raziel was located.” He told them the rest of the events.  
  
“How did you end up here? With Naruto.”  
  
He told them about how, after destroying the ‘Elder God’ finally he lead the next generation of vampires to destroy the Hylen once and for all. Purified by Raziel’s sacrifice he ruled the land in peace and fairness until the new generation of vampires began getting a bit too egotistic and greedy, dominating humans like cattle, as if they were gods and the humans were scum. “I may have thought that way in the past, when I was tainted, but not after Raziel purified me. They had their chance and when they refused to change-even becoming worse-I had no choice but the hunt them down and destroy them too. Weary, realizing again I was the last I went into torpor (I heard this word on Vampires-The Masquerade and liked it) in my crypt.  
  
When I awoke it was to an five year old boy standing by my stone coffin, glowing with the energy of my son and gripping the crumbling Soul Reaver.”  
  
"Naruto" the Third whispered.  
  
"It seems when he took up the sword, whether out of curiosity or in plans of self defense, the swords long inactivity and 'starvation', as it were, effectively destroyed it. Raziel's soul, once again free of the blade, moved to the nearest vessel. After experiencing the boy's life through his eyes, he was truly angered. One thing you should know about Raziel is he loves children, always has. He was very protective of his 'little brothers' part of the reason it hurt so much when his brothers tried to kill him, I suppose.  
  
So when he saw Naruto's life he told him about his and told him with his consent they could merge souls, it would give Naruto all his abilities and power to protect himself and that he cares about." He looked up at the younger male "by what I witnessed outside that includes yourself and your brother along with the Third here?" The boy nodded "and the Hyuuga heir and the ANBU Yukiko. Also Ayame and her father at a certain Ramen stand."  
  
The vampire nodded and went on “and when they found HER there as well, she decided to do the same.”  
  
“Yes, you mentioned that before, that HE was a SHE. Naruto told you?”  
  
“Raziel. Even though they are merging, their personalities, currently, are still separate. However the older he gets the more they will become one.”  
  
“And what exactly did he tell you about...HER?”  
  
“Her name is Kyuubi, she is a nine tailed demon fox and she didn’t willingly attack the village, to quote ‘It's all my fault for the villagers cruel treatment of you. If I hadn't let myself be controlled by that miserable Uchiha, you wouldn't have suffered so much!’” He looked up at the boy “which was another reason you both interested me so much.”  
  
The boy seemed stuck between shock at what Kain had said and what the Third had said “sensai?!”  
  
"Yes, Itachi. You see, what most people know about the Forth's sacrifice is incorrect, or at least most of it." He pulled out a scroll and unraveled it. "What is this?"  
  
"A storage scroll sensei."  
  
"Right, and what does it do?"  
  
"It's used to store supplies or items, either during missions or in general." The older man picked up an odd paper weight on his desk and placed it over the seal, activating it-ignoring Kains murmur of "fascinating" as the item disappeared.  
  
"Now what is it?" The black haired boy frowned "an storage scroll with an paper weight in it."  
  
"Are you sure that the paper weight isn't an scroll now?"  
  
"Of course not, Sensei! It's a paper weight! Being stored in a scroll doesn't change....."  
  
"Exactly" the old man interrupted, nodding. The boy trailed of his words, eyes widening as what he was truly saying hit him. "Naruto. Naruto is the storage scroll and the demon is the paper weight, isn't it." The Third nodded "the Forth didn't kill it as most people assume. The Kyuubi is a creature of pure chakra, it can't be killed. Instead he contained it. If he had of used some object it would have just broken free and continued it's attack, trapping it in an animal would have just allowed it to take over.  
  
Only an human, with its conscious of will could hold it back, someone who could control it with its own will and the Forth's seal. However an adult are set in their chakra pathways, such a sudden influx would burn them out instantly, killing them, again allowing the fox freedom. But a child, or rather a baby, their pathways are only new. As they grow their body would grow around the chakra, even adapting to it. And Minato was the sort to believe 'never ask of another what you aren't willing to sacrifice yourself....'"  
  
"So he sacrificed his own son to it?! I could never...I would never risk Sasuke like that! I couldn't! Look at the way people treat him! And by leaving him alone with no parents to protect and guide him, he effectively ensured his own son would have no reason to ignore the foxes whispers of power and murder! What was he thinking!?"  
  
Kain nodded in total agreement and the Third spoke "he wanted his son to be treated as the hero he was, for sacrificing his youth and future to contain 'the menace' and saving and protecting the village." He sighed "unfortunately despite my making it a law to speak of Naruto's...extra item and harm him, that doesn't mean that parents can't encourage their children to do so, they even persuade and reward their children for being cruel as possible. After all, who would punish a child for being mean, they are just kids."  
  
"I will be solving that myself" Kain said "first with your council, then with the parents." At the Thirds look he shrugged then grinned toothily "don't fear, I will not harm them, only remind them of their place and how to PROPERLY raise a child."  
  
"How do you propose to get through the council?" Kains grinned widened "they may think they are above it, but all these guys are the same. You are a ninja village, every competing village wants an advantage over the other. My abilities as a vampire and Naruto's with Raziel sharing his will give your village an huge boost over the others."  
  
"What abilities?"  
  
"Myself, mist" his body faded, leaving an fuzzy image which slowly faded back and he went on "teleport" a light gathered between his hands and he disappeared to appear on the other side of the room. Walking back to the chair he continued "however that is only short distances over areas I know. I can jump an long distances, Berserk and Fury are temporary boosters, Fury allows an single strike with all my strength behind it, Berserk allows multiple strikes for a limit of at least five to ten seconds so fast they can't be seen. Charm is I can control those of....lower minds to temporarily do my will. Mind control is a stronger one, meaning they do my will permanently. Spirit Wrack is the ability to force an beings soul from their body and take it over as if my own.      
  
Telekinetics lets me move things I can't touch" he raised a hand and the storage scroll raised into the air, turned, and set back down again.  
  
"Immolate" he raised a hand again and the scroll burst into flames "however that takes more energy than normal. I have two disguises, Human Guise..." the form faded and became and black haired villager, nothing special, certainly no one you'd take notice of in a crowd.  
  
"And Beguile Form" this time he looked like the man they had seen before.  
  
"Wolf form" this time he looked like a combination of wolf and man, kind of like an Inukuza. He turned back, said "bat form". As they watched closely his body broke apart, the room filling with hundreds of bats. They filled the room, flying around them, before massing in a corner and joining to become the vampire again.  
  
"Light, better shade your eyes" they did so and there was a flash of blinding light.  
  
"Energy" crackling electricity arched around his arms. "I can't do Inspire Hate or Blood Gout here, Repel produces an temporary shield around me, Stun uses enough force to, well, stun them. Sanctuary allows me to return to my crypt.”  
  
“What about your son....Raziel?”  
  
“From what I’ve seen, he climbs walls like a spider, his agility, speed and strength are more than human, he can swim like a fish without needing to breathe, he can phase through grates or gates in the Spectral realm, Telepathy, Telekinesis and Constrict.”  
  
“Constrict?”  
  
“He calls on the ability, runs at high speeds around an enemy and the band of power he produces therefore traps the enemy for an limited time. The Soul Reaver itself has enhancements of various elements. Fire-he can use the power of the sword to shoot off balls of flame. Darkness-he can wrap himself in a cloak of darkness, making himself invisible to any technology or even human sight. Light-temporary blindness of an enemy, Water-temporary flooding of the area around him, Wind is similar to the force glyph except instead of affecting the entire area around him, he only affects the one area in front of him he concentrates on.  
  
He picked up some Glyphs from ancient times which awarded him with various spells. Sunlight, Force, Water, Stone and Sound. Force flings any enemy around him away violently. Stone allows him to create an sudden earthquake to knock his enemy over. Sunlight produces a flash of blinding light, water a wave of water, Sound high pitched noise, and, well you can probably guess the rest.” The third nodded, “and you said something about a test?”  
  
Kain grinned "I will make a binding contract with them. If we loose, not only will they gain myself and Raziel as warriors for your village, no questions asked and to do whatever they ask, but my riches to do with as they desire." The Third looked alarmed by this idea "and if you win?"  
  
"Full and unquestioning legal custody of Naruto. Naruto's full inheritance to be transferred to him-not me-upon the moment he is legally 'of age'..." at the Thirds look he smiled "do not worry, I will always protect him. If not me, Raziel and the Kyuubi will."  At his relieved look, he went on "ALL abuse and persecution stops, punishable by either myself, yourself or the ANBU, or I am in my rights to take Naruto and leave the village with all my riches and they loose of our abilities and not be considered or accused of being missing nin-with their blessings of course."  
  
"And how will you know they won't find some loophole?" The Third asked to which the vampire snorted "you don't rule your entire birth land for a couple of millenniums without perfecting such skills, ESPECIALLY when you're born aristocrat. Besides, as a sign of trust I was going to allow your office to draw it up."  
  
"You should know the council might demand you be interrogated by the T &I department."  
  
"Well there is a few ways around that" Kain started "one, you provide an transcript of what was said here, with the threat that any such move will mean both Naruto and I disappear in such a way even your hunter-nins won't find us. That means no demon fox vessel, no Raziel and I to use and no riches.”  
  
“Or” the young man spoke out “claim they are Uhicha’s. The way the council fawns over me and Sasuke as the last of a prized line, they wouldn’t dare do anything to upset them.” He looked at the old man “there IS some mention in the records of past Uchiha’s of a son who left to join an war called Raziel. I doubt the council will believe this guy is the same one, or Kain-sama here is immortal. We can say he’s extremely hard to kill. As for his son, we can say that he had records of that Raziel finding a wife and having kids, that his son is the descendant of that one and named after him, that Kain-sama’s wife was his descendant.”  
  
"And the records? How will you explain the fact there are none from Kain's side." Kain snorted "destroyed in the war with the Hylden" he answered "it's a bit hard to keep such records safe when there is fires and fighting and destruction all around you."  
  
"Or you can keep it as Kain-sama is an ex-nin and last of his bloodline from his land far across the sea, retired to a rich merchant. His son, who is descended from the Uchiha's, traveled here, hoping to establish talks for trading, but was attacked and his men killed. Naruto found him, but not in time to help and he died. When Naruto touched his sword, the sons soul was awoken from the blade where his soul went when it died and they merged. Kain-sama, worried over his sons silence, came to our land looking and found Naruto, the destroyed sword and his son's body. After a misunderstanding he spoke to his son through Naruto, found out about his history, and with his sons insisting, decided to adopt Naruto."  
  
Kain made a motion "whatever you decide to say I'm sure will be fine...." he suddenly faded off, eyes locked to something beside his chair "Raziel?"  
  
Looking closely the boy and older man were both able to distinguish an figure fade into existence beside the vampires' chair. Blue\grey skin covered the figure, hands and feet much the same as his "fathers". From the very base of his middle back hung two strips of jagged skin and flesh, his entire body muscle and sinew, but with no stomach, hips and groin. Yet everything was kept together by the skin, muscles, ligaments and sinew.  
  
For some reason he wore protective armlets of thick leather-like cloth wrapped from his hands all the way up his arms to his mid upper arm, just below the shoulders, as well as shin guards of leather and armor-similar to the ones his "father" wore. His bottom ribs stood out, almost as if someone had disemboweled him, and they remembered how Kain had told them vampires souls too long in the land of the dead became twisted shadows of their former selves. Why would you need human or vampire digestive or reproductive organs when you no longer reproduced or eat as an living being did?  
  
At least HE was distinguishable as a human or humanoid.  
  
The eyes were solid white, much like the Hyuuga eyes except no iris or pupil was distinguishable, unlike the black circle in an Hyuuga's eyes. The eyes were ringed by thick black areas, making the face appear more sunken in than they were and emphasizing the solid white of his eyes. The hair was stringy black but cut short similar to Might Gai's, revealing high pointed ears like his 'fathers'.  
  
The strangest thing about the figure though was the strip of brown cloth wrapped around the full shoulders and hanging loosely down the back over one shoulder like a scarf.  
  
The other end was wrapped around most of the figures face, from the nose and cheek bones down, like a certain ANBU Black Ops member, the cloth baring what looked like two reversed fancy half-R symbol in tattered white, upside down-almost coming from the center of each cheek.  
  
The figure glanced at them, looking back to his father and the head cocked slightly sideways.  
  
  
As they watched, Kain's mouth pursed in an sign of anger and determination and he nodded "return to Naruto, my son. I'm coming." At first they were confused, the figure hadn't spoken, but then they remembered the last vampire mentioning something called 'the whisper', an telepathic ability between vampires that allowed them to communicate silently between each other and realized that despite what he was now, the once-Uchiha was still basically an vampire soul. The Soul Reaver looked at them intently again before fading away into nothing.  
  
Kain immediately rose from his chair.  
  
"Kain-sama?" they questioned. To which he replied "I told Kyuubi and Raziel for one of them to alert me if Naruto is attacked or in imminent danger. For Raziel to arrive personally like he did instead of whispering me means someone has died already." The Third stood "this is serious. We need to stop it." He looked at the boy with them "Itachi, send my most trusted ANBU to Naruto's apartment, right now. Let them know someone is attacking Naruto and his guardians, all of whom are following my direct orders. Any violation will be severely punished. Kain-sama..."  
  
"I can find my own way" the vampire snorted, his form blurring as it slowly changed color, going almost pitch black. "But you don't know where...."  
  
Kain snorted again "no matter what he is, Raziel is still my son and part of me is inside him. I can find him anywhere."  And before they could speak his form broke up into hundreds of bats, all of which flew out the door when a figure opened it, multiple cries of shock and surprise as well as a few of alarm echoing in the halls until the swarm had reached an open window.  
  
Together the oldest Uchiha and Third Hokage moved out of the building, the Uchiha heir moving off to seek the nearest ANBU while the leader continued on, aware of his guards moving to his side as the heir moved away.  
  
He was almost there by the time ANBU Black Ops joined him with the older Uchiha, when he heard fighting, yelled jitsu's, the sound of kunai against kunai and a dark, almost evil laugh that could only be the vampire himself. The sound sent a shiver down even the Thirds spine and was soon followed by screams of pain and horror followed by a cry of something from Kain.  
  
"What does Vae Victis mean?" One ANBU muttered. "It doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard before" another murmured "not any jitsu or bloodline before."  
  
"Who you hear is Kain-sama, Naruto's soon-to-be father. He is an extremely powerful being, an ex-ninja and Hokage from a village past the elemental countries." The Third spoke out as they moved "he is the last of his line and kind and has pledged his bloodline and abilities not to mention vast wealth in exchange for Naruto legally as his child." The group of Black Ops gasped collectively. "The only condition is that any and all abuse of the child stop." The Third managed to glare at the group without looking "I'm sure I don't need to tell MY ANBU about how we have lost many a great ninja in recent years and need every advantage over the other nations we can get, especially with the loss of the Uchiha clan."  
  
"Hai Hokage" the group chorused.  
"So you know what to do" he said firmly.  
"Hai Hokage" the group chorused again.  
  
There came those two words again, but this time it was followed by another voice they didn't recognize, steely with determination and anger, younger than the vampires but just as world-weary and baring an accent they didn't recognize. _**"Woe be to the conquered."**_ However instead of out loud like anyone else's voice the Spirit Wraith's voice appeared in their heads, but not just in their heads, it seemed to echo in the air around them, definitely holding the hard edge they'd come to expect from the Uchiha clan.  
  
"Who....?" the same ANBU asked.  
  
The new voice was followed by Kains dark laugh again.  
  
"That must be Raziel" the Third murmured almost to himself before speaking out loud to his men.  
  
"Who you heard just now was Raziel, Kain sama's son. He died long ago in battle, but because of his...unique heritage his spirit can return and fight. He has chosen Naruto to not only be his new family-as Kain sama did-but he uses Naruto as his vessel to our world. Except in battle when someone falls, then he can use their flesh as his own. Apparently his unique heritage gives only he this ability."

"Heritage?" The older Uchiha spoke "he's half Uchiha, half Kain sama's clan, vampire. The unique combination makes him an entirely new being." There were collective gasps "UCHICHA!"  
  
"Yes" the boy said "two Uchiha cousins were exiled from the clan for....unseemly and inappropriate behavior with each other. They're entire existence was totally deleted from any record or memory. The two moved to Kain sama's land with his blessing and had a daughter together. She was Raziel's mother, Kain Sama's wife. Her name was Uhma, but don't mention her in front of him, she eventually betrayed him and the memory is painful to him."  
  
"How did she betray him?"  
  
"Their land was being invaded by demons. Kain sama was going to go after the Hylden lord but Uhma felt SHE would be the one to free her people. She took an ancient relic straight from Kain himself and left him with it, an ancient relic that was the only protection against the weapon that the Hylden lord held, the very same ancient powerful weapon that Kain had once held himself before the Hylden lord had taken it from him during a previous battle.  
  
By the time Kain had caught up with her, she was on the verge of death, she died in his arms."  
  
The ANBU understood the sensitivity of this and accepted this. As they reached the apartment block The Third spoke again "Kain and his son, as the last of their clan and kind, when they reached maturity don't just reach sexual maturity, they physically evolve. Both will appear...inhuman, but remember-they are allies."  
  
"Hai Hokage" the group chorused a third time.

  
The group reached the apartment complex, entering through windows and doors to a terrifying sight. Bodies littered the apartment, some bloodless, some without any visible mark, some with either kunai wounds or embedded with senbon or shuiken. Naruto was in the female ANBU's arms in a corner, head buried in her chest to hide from what was happening around him. Two male ANBU stood in front of them, kunai raised in the defensive position, the blades bloody.  
  
Kain and the blue\grey skinned figure were standing in the midst of the attacking ninja's and figures, back to back, Kain with his hands-claws, the other held the same fiery wraith blade Naruto had shown before, raised in the air. As they watched the insubstantial blade made contact with an attacker, not physically harming him, but all the same he stumbled back, gasping and clutching his chest as if having a heart attack.  
  
If the wraith was hit, there was a brief spurt of BLUE blood and then just as fast it was gone, the flesh healed with the next strike of his weapon.  
  
Itachi spoke, his Sharingan activated  "he's absorbing chakra. Somehow that strange blade of his takes a persons chakra with only that split second contact and transfers part of it to him. He could maintain a fight indefinitely as long as any contact was made regularly." This intrigued The Third as his ANBU lept forward to enter the fray. "Could a persons chakra be what Kain-sama sees as a soul? After all, a persons chakra is the energy and current of a body."  
  
"It could be possible, but Kain sama and this other's body are different to anything I've ever seen before. It's like their dead or their bodies are no longer producing their own chakra. Instead they have became able to absorb anothers chakra. The more chakra they absorb, the stronger they become. It explains why Kain sama drinks human blood, it's used as the physical connection to his victim-like his son uses his wraith blade."  
  
"So these...spells he uses are just signless genjitsu's?"  
  
"It's possible. I mean they were ancient before Kain sama found and used them. He said the Hylden and his kinds ancestors were highly intelligent and advanced, perhaps these 'spells' were genjitsu's they developed without hand signs that only THEY can use."  
  
"And somehow some of those genjitsu's were adapted for human use." The oldest Uchiha nodded.  
  
"Humm" The Third hummed thoughtfully as he stroked his beard, "perhaps he would know, not only of a way to adapt his own abilities to genjitsu's,  but a way to discover how to adapt them from vampire to human."  
  
"We may be able to learn variations of SOME, but not most of them. Most of them would require his races particular chakra, only someone who could have an almost limitless amount of chakra, at least temporarily."  
  
"Like Naruto?" The Third looked at the oldest Uchiha. The boy nodded "perhaps that's what the vampire meant by him training Naruto to use his sons and his abilities. If his son was dead like him when he was reborn as his son, it's possible he inherited his 'spells' through the sharing of his soul and blood."  
  
"Like an keki genki." The Third spoke "he mentioned them sharing the telekinesis, they would also share 'the whisper' ability."  
  
"Imagine a group of Leaf ninja with the ability to use this 'whisper'" the boy said "no more need for hand signs during stealth and assassination missions, no need for radios and no chance of an enemy overhearing orders or conversations between fighters."  
  
"Our ninja would have an distinct advantage over any enemy" The Third rubbed his chin thoughtfully "and Raziel is merging with Naruto. If he gains this ability he can not only communicate with Kain sama without an enemy knowing so, but with his added telepathic ability, possibly his future team and others."  
  
"Hokage sensai?"  
  
"Kain sama told us, Itachi. He said that Raziel uses 'the whisper' with him, but he also has telepathy with others. That was the voice we heard in our heads on the way here." Itachi realized he was right and nodded in agreement. There was a sudden roar of "ENOUGH!" and a flash of power from an unusual source.  
  
Naruto.  
  
 Taking advantage of the distraction the Third’s ANBU jumped forward, overpowering those left. Slowly Kain relaxed his stance, followed by the blue skinned figure as his strange weapon disappeared, standing up straight as he turned to look at the Hokage. After a long pause and eying the old man the vampire bowed respectfully followed silently by the other. “Hiruzen-sama.”  
  
The Third knew what Kain was doing here. By using his name, Kain was showing his statue as an ex-ruler and powerful aristocrat, but by bowing and calling him ‘sama’ he was showing his respect and his acquiescence.  
  
“Kain-san” the Third nodded back, showing those around them the respect and acceptance was mutual. “But Hokage-sama!” one of the men being tied with chakra bonds screamed “they're demons! Just like that other creature!” Kain struck the man across the face “my sons and I are no more demons than you. Attacking a child, how low can you get.”  
  
“He’s a demon!” the man screamed.  
  
“HE’S A CHILD!” the vampire roared back.  
  
“The demon uses the appearance of a child to fool everyone into THINKING he’s innocent” one of the other men spoke up with “but when it has convinced everyone of it’s innocence it will attack again, killing us all. UNLESS we do something to stop it!”  
  
"You're a bastard!" the woman holding the five year old snarled "not only insulting this poor child but the third and forth as well!"  
"Wait" one man blinked in shock at her "we didn't..."  
  
"You guys all profess to love, idolize and admire the forth, but every time you abuse this child you slander and insult him and his name! If I was Minato-san I would not only be disgusted with this village but it's people and I would turn away from it with the knowledge I gave my life to save a bunch of blind bigots!"  
  
"No! He wouldn't! He would be proud...."  
  
"What, proud that a bunch of bigots persecuted a mere child! Proud the child he wanted seen as a hero for holding at bay to save lives the demon you accuse him of being was being treated like crap! Proud those fools don't have any belief or faith in him to know what the hell he was doing when he did it! Proud they didn't once consider that he hadn't done every little thing he could to ensure that the child he loved more than any of you bastards would remain a human child, not become the demon! Or did you think the Forth didn't know what he was doing? Would YOU give you're life if there was even the slimmest chance it wouldn't work??!! No, bastards!!!"  
  
"No! We....he..." some of the men looked shocked at this idea, as if they had never thought about it from that angle before. "Bunch of morons" the woman huffed, holding the child close, who grinned and hid his face in 'Yikiko-san's' neck.  
  
The Third stepped forward and gave Kain a questioning look who nodded in confirmation. "More so than you know. Only one child was born the night of the Kyuubi attack, only one child with the chakra to possibly contain such a threat...." he nodded to the woman who set up a sound-proof jutsu around her and the boy so he didn't hear, this was something to be told later, when he was old and wise enough to understand. Old enough to be able to claim his inheritance.  
  
The men and even a few women, all tied and in the throes of having their believes fall down around them, looked up at him.  
  
With a motion the Third had the female ANBU move slightly, allowing everyone to see the child "take away the...marks on the cheeks and who is he an spitting miniature image of? Who does he remind you off? Look closely at him."  
  
Silence.  
  
One spoke out slowly "he looks familiar...." Another's eyes slowly widened and he cried our in horror and disbelief "Hokage, you can't mean..."  
  
"I do" the old man nodded. "But he never....."  
  
"He did" the old man nodded again. "But I never heard of him having.....I mean he never....."  
  
"After his actions in The Last Shinobi War, he gained a lot of enemies both inside and outside the village. What kind of life would his child have both here and outside the village if every person with a grudge against his father found out who his parents were? How many enemies out there would either try to kill him or hold him for ransom against the village? So I gave him his mothers last name, it was the only way to keep him safe short of a babysitter ANBU twenty-four-seven. The village can't afford that unfortunately."  
  
This made sense to them, even the ones who didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"I had no idea HE had a son" the same prisoner murmured softly to himself before looking up at the Hokage with wide eyes "Hokage I'm sorry, so sorry. Punish me, do whatever you have to for me to atone but I want to be his guard, I want to be the one who watches over him, even if I don't get paid."  
  
"What makes you think you will ever get out of prison for your actions? It's bad enough one of my ninja disobeyed my orders, as well as the Forth's Law, but one of my own personal ANBU? You are trained and charged with not only my safety but to obey me unquestioningly. Yet here you are, not only endangering and killing fellow ANBU but the son of your past Hokage. A man you not only admired but worked under yourself mizu."  
  
"I know" the man hung his head in shame "I don't remember how I sunk so low" his head suddenly snapped up, hope in his face "but I can begin to make up for it!"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" The Third frowned.  
  
"Information and proof of those among the village who are working against you to end the child's life. It was the council who spread the story of Naruto-san being the fox when you refused to allow his murder the night the Forth trapped the fox. They thought others would do it for them without their obvious influence. I've been gathering proof since I joined. I have it, and names of most their spies!"  
  
"Mizu NO!" one of the men yelled, only to be silenced by a well-placed senbon needle to the neck. He fell over onto the floor, unconscious. "Take them to Ibiki" the Hokage motioned to his ANBU "see if he can get anything useful out of them. Leave Mizu here, for now."  
  
"Hai Hokage" the group each seized the captive men and women and began to move them away. "No, damn you, let me GO!" one of the captives refused, struggling violently, eyes locking to the man left, seated calmly and passively in his spot "TRAITOR!!!!"  
  
"No, we are the traitors," the man said firmly "we betrayed everything this village stood for, we betrayed memory and sacrifice of The Forth. I had forgotten that in my pride."  
  
"NO!" before anyone could stop him the ninja had twisted in the ANBU's grip and seized his captures kunai, flinging it straight at the tied man on the floor who's expression was saying "well if I die here and now, my sins will die with me."  
  
They held their breaths in horror.  
Seconds before the point could touch there was a blue and black flash. When everything cleared they saw the figure of the vampire's son there, blade embedded in his heart.  
  
Cries of horror started up, the blue-skinned figure looked the man he had saved dead in the eyes seriously for long seconds, then there was a long flash of green and he was gone, completely disappeared without a trace. "Where'd he go?" the man asked, looking around after having blinked heavily a few times.  
  
“Naruto?” the Third looked to the boy as the shield faded. The boy’s eyes flashed white and he looked at the vampire and giggled, voice deeper and more mature _ **“you looked so funny, father. I would have thought you were used to that by now.”**_  
  
“It is NOT amusing, Raziel” the vampire said firmly, angrily.  
The boy giggled again and blinked, returning to normal.  
“He’s fine” the vampire said to the Third “just back with Naruto again.”  
  
“Good” the Third nodded, turning to the tied man “If you have names and proof of guilt we need it right away so we can send it to THE Fire Lord. With his backing we can find those guilty in my ninja and the council and get rid of them. Hopefully replacing them with more...trustworthy people.” he motioned for the remaining ANBU to take him to the tower to be questioned while he turned and motioned the woman and the child with him as he motioned to Kain’s side “now, Kain-sama, I will send for my highest legal mind and we will sit down with him to plan out this contract. Yukiko meanwhile will feed Naruto dinner and put him to bed and sit with him to guard him while he sleeps and us adults...” he smiled at the child “...do adult stuff.”  
  
*******************************************

Mizu-water


	3. Chapter 3

Kain allowed himself one of his evil grins as he watched the disgruntled council members file into the room, annoyed and angry that they were being told what to do instead of giving the orders. However they had cut their-own throats over the last week by making excuse after excuse after excuse to delay this while they manipulated people to try and kill Naruto.  
  
However the boy was safe in the Hokage’s own bedroom in the tower, under ANBU guard that the old man trusted more than anyone.  
  
During the week they had dawdled Kain and the Third had been busy. First they had worked out the contract for Naruto’s custody. Then the Hokage had sent a copy to the council. Then while Kain was tested and evaluated by Ibiki, demonstrating his abilities, powers and skills, the Hokage received the proof from the traitor and checked it over before sending it to Ibiki for authenticity.  
  
Once confirmed the Hokage sent his fastest most trusted and skilled ANBU with the proof, Ibiki’s reports on Kain and transcripts of the meeting with ALL the information straight to the Fire Lord.  
  
Kain grinned again.  
They had gotten word back days before this meeting, along with a private letter for Kain from the Lord himself.  
Kain’s evil grin took a predatory edge.  
  
It seemed that centuries ago when Kain killed off his kind to preserve the human race, a small group of humans choose to worship Kain as a kind of god. That group, having heard of ALL Kain’s deeds, even the bad ones, continued to see him as their king. They taught their kids and their kids taught theirs and so on down the line.  
  
And it just so happened the Fire Lord’s wife was one of their current descendants.  
  
After learning Kains name from her husband, the wife had told her husband about everything, the vampire’s deeds, her family and everything. When it linked to what he had received it had intrigued the Lord. After a long decision he signed and authorized the adoption and all Kains terms, overriding the councils need for consent. He authorized the dismissal of the corrupt council members and their replacements and sent a personal letter to Kain himself.  
  
Feel free to come visit me at any time you wish, Kain-san.  Skill and experience like yours  would be well valued here. I would even be willing to accept you as an advisor, or personal bodyguard. If you find you can no longer stay inside the village due to too much trouble,  would be more than welcome to move here with us. I think someone who has lived so long would prove more....stimulating conversation then the bores and yes-men around here.  
  
 You are free to take young Naruto Ukumaki as your child, without the council’s interference,  and he will receive his rightful inheritance at the age of fifteen, whether he has reached maturity or not.  
I hope one day to see you and the warrior your new son will become here in my home, every ninja in my kingdom is as important to me as the rulers are.   
As my advisor you would be legally my voice and any action towards my advisor or his ‘family’ is seen as treason, and punishable as such.  
  
                       Hope to hear from you soon

  
               The Fire Lord, and hopefully soon to be your friend  
  
Upon giving the letter to the Third to read, the old man had advised the vampire to accept the position. The Fire Lord would call on him only occasionally and it would not only give him certain...advantages but mean that not only would he and Naruto would be protected but the only person Kain had to answer to was the Fire Lord, NOT the council.  
  
So Kain had written and signed a letter back to the lord, consenting to take the position as advisor in return for the protection and privilege. They had, mere minutes before the meeting, received the reply, The Fire Lord was pleased, sending the forms and identification needed to legally officiate his position, along with a temporary home in the Leaf village for him to raise Naruto in until his fifteenth birthday.  
  
Kain would still live in the village as an ninja and assassin for the village, but he would only answer or take orders from the Hokage.  
  
The Hokage had, at this, wanted to cancel the meeting since it was no longer necessary, but Kain had changed his mind. He wanted to continue the meeting so he could 'meet' the council-whether they would soon be arrested and loose their positions or not-and evaluate them for himself.  
  
He told the Third this way he could figure out who would be a threat and who would be sneaky. Centuries of being manipulated and meeting even the sneakiest people let you eventually learn how to spot them. Soon they were waiting for the members to settle into their chairs, Kain standing in front of the long table behind which they sat.  
  
The vampire's eyes slowly roved over each in turn, identifying each by the general description given to him by the Third.  
  
Shibi Abrahume, current clan leader of the Abrahume Clan, one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, but also the most emotionless. Emotions to them meant the risk of loosing control of their hives, living Beatles inside them who, in exchange for feeding from their chakra, obeyed their commands, even if it meant dying in the process.  
  
The Abrahume could be counted on their side if Kain appealed to his logical mind.  
  
Next was Tsume Inukuza. Patriarch of the Inuzuka clan, the dog oriented clan valued loyalty and family, fiercely protective of those they saw as clan.  
  
This clan would also side with them if he played up his love for his 'son', both Naruto and Raziel. Apparently the clan was so loyal to the deceased Fifth, they had tried everything in their power to adopt Naruto, but had been rejected each time.  
  
Next was Haishi, clan leader of the Hyuugas. Apparently it was HIS daughter and nephew who had become friends with Naruto and the two orphaned Uchiha's.  
  
This clan however seemed to be broken into two sections, the Main and the Branch. Apparently the main ruled over the other like they were slaves, controlling them via an seal tattoo on their fore heads. While Haishi was the 'Main' leader, his deceased twin brother had been of the other, making the nephew lower than the daughter.  
  
Which didn't make sense to Kain.  
  
Other families he had known through the ages valued an male heir over a female because they could bring in children directly from their side, thus continuing the line. Although it made sense to Kain the daughter being valued, he knew THEY actually gave birth to the offspring while the man could just go off and have a child to any idiot around. But what didn't make sense to Kain was the fact that Haishi was valued as the leader of the Main house while his twin brother, someone born from the SAME parents, the same time and the same place was seen as lower, a slave.  
  
What had he done to earn such a position?  
What had he done that was punishable by becoming a slave and being murdered in his brothers place?  
  
The only thing Kain could see with the limited information he had, was he married the wrong woman. By marrying an Branch member he lowered himself in the eyes of his brother and the Main house. Kain was impressed with the man quiet frankly, willing to become a slave when he was raised as a leader, all for the love of a woman and his son.  
  
Kain could sympathize with him. Now that he was cleared of corruption from Raziel's sacrifice he realized in his own way he had been in love with Umha, it was just hidden under all those negative feelings and thoughts. He had admired her dedication and loyalty to the Cabal and Vorador, her skill in battle and her fiery spirit. Her, when she wanted to, seductive charm.  
  
If he hadn't of been corrupted he may have taken her as his wife and though he didn't know if he would have given up his quest for rulership of the entire world just for her, he KNEW he would have willingly given it up for her.  
  
However Kain had seen someone here who already interested him.  
  
He had met her while with Ibiki. Stubborn and hard-headed she spoke like one of the crudest people he had ever met, yet it intrigued him. She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and tell Kain EXACTLY what she thought of him. At first he had been more than a little annoyed at her gall, but it became interest after the head of the T&I Department told him a little of the woman’s past and actions. It meant the two of them were more similar than he thought.  
  
The Hokage had given Kain a book to read after the arrival of his official papers, something called ‘The Bingo Book’, telling him if he was going to be a ninja or The Fire Lord’s advisor he had too know who was a threat and what they could and couldn’t do.  
  
Turning his attention back to the group Kain looked to the next one.  
A bandaged man leaning on a cane as he slowly sat down.  
  
Danzo. The Third had warned him about this guy. Passed up for the position as Hokage in favor for him, the man was sneaky and manipulative of everyone around him, including his own council members, using the facade of an disabled, helpless old man as a cover for his traitorous deeds.  He even had created his own force inside the Hokage’s own ninja called ROOT. Of course his excuse was it was protection for the council, but that fact of the matter was he was trying to slowly gain control over the village from the inside.  
  
Even though he purposely kept his Ninja weaker than him so they couldn’t rebel it was still a threat. Just as well the information Mizu had given them gave them proof against him as well as most the hidden ROOT in ANBU. Kain frowned at the man. He left the vampire with a sense of a snake. The man was oily and creepy to Kain more so than any other the vampire had met, in fact the guy reminded Kain of only one other being he had met in his entire life, and Kain himself had killed that ‘snake’ centuries ago.  
  
He would keep a close eye on this one.  
  
Add to the fact that through Kain’s new sight he could see something under the bandages. Power radiated from various spots under the binds, power that reminded him of the two boys his son had befriended, but he had no idea why.  
  
He needed to ask the Third if the three were related somehow.  
  
The next two council members Kain barely looked at, the two elderly people were representatives of the villages civilian section and except for the stories they had spread were useless to him.  
  
Next was Akeru Hatake. A distant relative of one of the Hokage’s most skilled ANBU, the man was sharp of mind but loyal as hell to the Hokage and the village himself.  
  
After him was a couple of other nameless (to Kain) members who were going to be arrested, the next person was Ibiki Marino himself, smirking at the disguised vampire who smirked back. The two men had found themselves getting along excellently when the tests and evaluation was done, both baring an almost warped sense of humor and sense of self and sarcasm that came from their hard lives, being treated differently from everyone around them, Ibiki because of his scars and job, Kain for his race and destiny.  
  
Last was Shikaku Nara, another clan head. His clan, while not as big and important as such as the Hyuuga, had a lot of influence and importance all their own. Apparently owning a vast forest property with plenty of healing herbs and various medical sources. These were essential to the running of the villages hospital and various healing packs the ninja’s took with them on missions.  
  
Once everyone was seated and the grumbling were fading off the Hokage spoke "I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves bring this meeting of the council of Konoha to a start." Immediately the cries of protest went up. Cries from "why were we forced to come here at this time!?" To "you overstep your bounds, Hiruzen. You have no power past what we give you." And "there were clan matters I was attending to more important than this at this time."  
  
Kain sighed, it was going to be a long day.  
And he was sooo right.  
  
Hours later Kain was struggling to hold his temper as they came around the same subject again. The council seemed to be obsessed with avoiding the subject of Naruto’s custody, despite the Hokage, Kain or even Ibiki’s efforts.  
  
It was the minor council members doing so, it seemed Kain had won over the four clan heads rather quickly, they seemed willing to have him adopt Naruto if they couldn't. But four clan heads, one interrogator and one minor heir against four civilian council members, two minor retired ninja members and an retired ninjas-gone civilian was too little, they needed one more vote.  
  
Not that it mattered in the least. Kain would, though, take note of who his 'allies' were in this.  
  
However when the council found out he could make other vampires, Kain saw the greed fill the bandaged man’s face for barely five seconds before he covered it up, but it WAS there. Since then the man had been trying to manipulate the others to accept Kain as an ninja-or-at the very least, an civilian.  
  
Kain would have to keep an eye on this one, MUCH closer than originally intended.  
When the subject shifted again, THIS TIME to the state of the current ninjas uniforms, Kain had had enough and DID loose his temper.  
  
Killing Intent leaked into the room, surrounding the council members, laying off the allies Kain had earned, and overpowering the others. Even the ANBU guards shrunk at the pure energy of the threat. Not one person in that room doubted Kain could slaughter the entire room with hardly the bat of an eye.  
  
"ENOUGH!" he roared, mimicking his son of a little more than a week ago. "I have put up with enough of your distractions, sigh the damned contract!"  
"How DARE you tell us what to do!" one of the minor civilian members shouted back "you have no authority here!!"  
  
"On the contrary" the Third said "for a start Kain-sama rules his land of Nosgoth, making him not only a fellow Hokage but a foreign dignitary. Secondly if you had bothered to listen AT ALL when we spoke, you would have learnt that Kain-sama was and is a close personal friend of The Fire Lord and his wife himself. You KNOW how the Fire Lord would react to a close friend being insulted, not to mention another Hokage and foreign dignitary." He threw an edited copy of Kains letter onto the council table-minus the bits about being an advisor and the corrupted being replaced.  
  
This shut the members up, a few scrambling for the letter to read themselves.  
  
One frowned "this says that through the lord himself, Kain-san already has custody of the demon child. If this is true then why are you seeking custody through us? To deny you would make it seem like we were defying the Fire Lord himself."  
  
"Kain-sama may have custody of Naruto Uzumaki through The Fire Lord already, as well as a home here, but he has to be approved of to live here, otherwise he'll just take Naruto and live with The Fire Lord, or take him back to his own land. Do you want to loose Naruto to another village? I know you think another village could use him against us. So think about it for a minute. Give Kain what he wants,  ALL OF IT, and we gain not only the abilities and experience of the last vampire in existence and a new Naruto with new abilities we could gain as a ninja for the village, but he will work for and with us. All those highly dangerous missions no one in the village can or will do, we can. KAIN-sama can do with ease. Vast monies earned through their completion, straight to rebuilding and fixing up the village."  
  
The council members seemed to realize the point the Third had and hesitated, thinking it over, eyes wide. Kain himself spoke again, calmer this time "how about a test, a game if you will."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" The Hatake asked.  
  
"An example of Naruto's new abilities. Naruto will go out into the village and use his and Raziel's abilities to hide. YOU send out your best trackers and hunters to find him. If within say five days you still haven't located him, we win and you sign the contract willingly, agreeing to our terms."  
  
"And if we don't?"  
  
"Kain-sama goes and visits The Fire Lord with Naruto. What will The Fire Lord do when he finds out his council betrayed their word to his friend?" One or two members shuddered visibly, imagining their execution at The Fire Lord's hands, unaware of just how close they were to their soon-to-be fate. “And if one of our ninja’s finds him in the time limit?”  
  
“My abilities and vast fortune to the village. I will willingly make other vampire ninja for the village.” The bandaged man nearly drooled “done!” The other council members looked at the older man “Danzo?”  
  
Quickly regaining control of his ‘helpless old man’ act the man spoke softly to his fellow members “think about it. No matter the outcome, we are at an advantage. If he looses we gain an warrior better than the worse Nuke-nin and money to restore the village to it’s former glory. If HE wins, we still get a warrior of no equal, but he trains the demon and we gain it’s powers and abilities as well as.....” he looked at Kain cautiously “.....those of his own sons.” Ibiki looked at the vampire, "seconded."  
  
"Agreed" the Hatake heir said.  
"Agreed" the Nara said.  
"Agreed" The Third nodded.  
"Agreed" the Hyuuga and Abrahume said in union.  
  
"I agree" the Patriarch of the Inuzuka clan added.  
  
After a long silent pause one of the minor members spoke "agreed". Which started off the other members left on the other who merely glared at them with "I don't have to explain my reasons to you, but you know Danzo DOES had a point." 'Ah' Kain thought 'one of the mans sympathizers'. He would have to watch this guy as well. At least until the planned arrest soon.  
  
But first The Third's trusted ANBU needed to weed out all the bandaged mans spies and double agents. "Before we start the test I had an suggestion" The Third spoke out as his part of this "five days seems a little long to hide without food or proper rest and Naruto is just a child."  
  
"What do you suggest?" Kain said his own line.  
  
"Two days hiding then he comes out to eat and sleep for the day. Once the day is gone he goes back into hiding for a further three days."  
  
The two knew just what the reaction to this would be, instant agreement. They would think, if they couldn't find the boy in the first two days, they would just have to track the boy when he went to hide the forth day. However The Third's own ANBU grinned behind their masks, they personally knew how even before merging with the fox and spirit the boy could not be found when he didn't want to be.  
  
Now, with his new form and abilities, he would be impossible.  
  
Especially if what they had heard about the land of the dead was true.  
  
This test also provided The Third and his trusted ANBU with an opportunity. While the council and double agents were preoccupied with finding Naruto somewhere inside the village, the most trusted ninja warriors could pick off the traitors one by one. They would go out hunting the child and just....disappear.  
  
Once secured the council members were next.  
Of course the members readily agreed.  
  
"Then might I suggest we start. Summon Naruto to the chambers now." One ANBU nodded and was gone in a swirl of leaves. Ten minutes later he was back, one hand firmly on the Childs shoulder. "Chichi!" the boy ran to the vampire joyfully, arms wrapped around his legs as he hugged him. Amused Kain pulled him from his body and knelt in front of him, allowing the arms to now surround his neck.  
  
Once Kain felt Naruto had hugged all of it out of his system he pulled him back far enough so their eyes were locked to each other "Naruto do you remember that game I told you about I used to play when I was your age?" Naruto nodded solemnly "Hide and go find, yes."  
  
"Hide and go seek, yes" Kain corrected "how would you like to play a game of it?" Naruto's eyes lit up "with you?"  
"With the entire village" Kain.  
"What do you mean?" the child frowned.  
"I mean you go hide in the village and the ANBU and others will look for you. Once the game is over you and I will go home together and be a family."  
  
  
"Forever?" Naruto asked softly, solemnly and Kain smiled "forever" he confirmed. "Forever and ever" Naruto asked. Kain laughed "forever and ever" he confirmed again. "'kay" Naruto smiled, satisfied. Kain became serious and used the whisper to speak privately to the boy for a second. Despite not being a vampire and only sharing the ability with Raziel, for some reason they had discovered recently Naruto could do the same thing.  
  
Ibiki theorized it was a combination of the demons ability, Raziel's own whisper ability left over from his vampire life-after all, he was made from Kain's own blood and soul-and Raziel's telepathic Soul Reaver ability. After all, what use was an Soul Reaver who had no lower jaw and couldn't communicate? Simple, telepathic ability. That way he could talk to other then Kain or his kind.  
  
'Naruto' Kain thought to him 'I need you to stay with your otouto until HE tells you otherwise. Understand?' The blonde cocked his head at him  "Why?"  
  
'This is serious, but for now I'll just say stay where he tells you to hide and only return if HE tells you it's okay, even if you think myself or your grandpa or Yukiko is calling you. While you're there you can get your brother and sister to start training you and afterwards we'll go get ramen when this is over. Ok?' Naruto's face lite up in pure childhood joy "kay!"  
  
"Good" Kain gave him a last hug then stood, giving him a little push towards the door "now go, hide."  
  
"See ya later father, grandpa!" Naruto gave them one last wave and was gone out the large double doors.

*********************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess where Naruto is going to hide? Even though Kain has been cured of his taint, that doesn't mean he's not as devious now as he was before.


	4. Chapter 4

Kain smiled genuinely as his new son all but-what could only be described as skip-down the road ahead of him towards their new home for the next ten odd years. Everything had gone according to the plan. The council, their men unable to find Naruto, was forced to sign the contract. Danzo’s confused, worried, suspicious, the others either reluctant or unconcerned. One or two had, while the rest of the council wasn’t looking, even nodded to Kain their approval.

As pur the contract, the council then gave a public announcement, stating that from then on, with Naruto’s adoption, the Fourths law was now in affect in force. Any person, ninja or otherwise, found either mentally or physically abusing the boy would be punished, the more severe the abuse, the more severe the punishment. Any person not treating the boy with at least cordial politeness or a little respect was an traitor to the village-and the Fire Lord himself since the boys new father was an advisor of the Lord himself.

If they couldn’t respect Naruto and therefore his father, they were to avoid him instead.

 Also, with The Third’s consent, they announced the real parentage of the blonde boy, telling everyone the reason behind the secret and asking those ninja and people who loved and respected their previous leader to protect the child, his living legacy.

 Once the announcement was done the council went back to their activities, never knowing what was about to happen.

 They were arrested.

 Danzo did NOT come easy, especially when it was revealed how it had been discovered how he was funding his little side-line. Not only was he using the obvious funds given to him by his fellow council members, but he was using personal funds of one Minato Namuzaki.

 That’s right, with Naruto’s inheritance denied to him after the sealing, and his clan name as well, the clan and personal funds of the Namuzaki were easily pilfered by someone as smart as the council member. However with Mizu’s information and that of those captured ROOT put through T&I, The Third and his legal minds soon found it and cut off his funding.

 After finding the trail the legal minds were actually able to find the total amount and started to access his accounts to draw it back into it’s original source PLUS INTEREST of course. And then before the ‘old man’ could do anything about it he was arrested for execution, on not only the first charges but now not only stealing funds from the village, but the last heir to the Namuzaki clan. And by doing it to Naruto-now son of one of the advisors to the Fire Lord-not to mention last heir of the Uzumaki clan, his crimes were tripled.

 The rest of the convicted council members may spend the rest of their lives in prison, but Danzo’s crimes were damning, making his sentence so severe he was to die for them.

 However that’s when it was revealed the areas of power under those bandages and what they were, and Kain had shuddered. It was bad enough the so-called Elder God had been covered in eyes, but to transplant the eyes of a dead family into you’re body, believing it made you the most powerful being in the village? Madness pure and simple.

 The eldest Uchiha, along for the arrest, immediately had an break down, screaming, his eyes bleeding.

Just to gloat he told those around him how he had conspired with an unknown other to gain an truly powerful warrior through the youngest heir of the Uchiha clans head, the boy his son had become so attached to. He told of how he had kidnapped the boy and started, with the aid of an certain snake-like outcast of the village, to experiment on the child as well as start to brainwash him. If it hadn’t of been the older heir sensing something wrong with his brother as well as the fact their father had told him to keep a close eye on him and the fact he was missing, the clan wouldn’t have got him back when they did, AT ALL.

 Apparently their father had suspected that would happen due to the man trying to sweet-talk the clan head into ‘special training’ for his son and after warning his eldest to keep a close eye on the youngest, had started measures to prevent any action to gain the child.

Pissed the bandaged man had organized a plan with his unknown other to hypnotize the previously peaceful demon into attacking the village, so the council man could kill two birds with one stone-kill the Uchiha clan-including the elder heir himself-so no one could interfere in his plans and take the child to an hidden location where, after faking his death along with the clan in the demon foxes attack, the council member and snakeman could perfect their brainwashing and experiments at their leisure.

 What had spoiled it, however, was the fact that during the attack the Uchiha clan leader had suspected the man would use it to strike and had, under the guise of protecting his heirs from the foxes attack, hidden both boys in an bunker where the location was only known to himself and The Third, with orders to the older boy to only come out when The Third himself came for them with a password.

Once out the council member had tried to LEGALLY take Sasuke away from his brother, arguing that an then-five year old was physically not capable of caring for a child, and since the council member himself had taken in many of the children orphaned in the attack to raise (the now known ROOT), he would be able to care for him as well.

Only again the boys father had worked against him to stop such an action.

First was the man’s last will and testament. IT stated that custody of the boys was now the Hyuuga’s. The man had been smart, he locked the Uchiha fortunes away so only Itachi, on his appointment to ANBU Black Ops, could access it, minus a small living expense plus another for the Hyuugas for their care. Second it gave full custody as FOSTER children to the clan. It gave them the protection of the group as members, but because they weren’t full members the clan couldn’t place the caged bird seal on them to control them.

Then it seemed he had talked to the clan itself about his suspicions and the attempt so far, telling them that if something happened to him, his family or the clan to take the boy in and protect him, watch him very closely. That was why when the older brother couldn’t be there, one of the clan always was.

So he had taken his revenge in the form of once the bodies were to be cremated he had sent an current ROOT ANBU in and stole all the sharingan eyes, having them restored with chakra by his medi-nins and implanted into his body.

Now, he said, he was the most powerful man in the entire village, followed by the usual speeches by someone who had obviously lost their mind and Kain had sighed when he realized that was probably what he sounded like before Raziel had cleansed him.

A battle started out among the ANBU, ninjas and once bandaged man. Suddenly stopped by a scream of pure fury, pain and hate "STOP!! HE'S MINE!!" All eyes turned to find the heir to the Uchiha standing there, power blazing around him, face bloody from what was leaking from his eyes, hair loose and whipping around him in the storm of chakra.

But what was shocking was his eyes.

The red with three comma-like marks Kain had seen at his sons apartment a week or so ago were gone, instead a strange symbol was there.

"Mangekyô Sharigan" someone nearby whispered in awe. The ANBU backed away from him, giving him a wide birth, all of them wide eyed or shocked.

However Kain had no idea what was so impressive about his eyes changing. Why should HE be shocked or awed?

"Back off!" The boy snarled "he's mine!"

"Itachi...." The Third started.

"He may not of killed my clan, Hokage, but he was responsible. And he tried to experiment and brainwash Sasuke! He was only two at the time, still a baby! His crimes against my clan are mine to avenge enough, but Sasuke, a mere baby-that is unforgivable! As the last heir of our clan, it's my place to to do so."

"What about Sasuke? What will happen if you die in battle?"

The lips thinned together "father left scrolls, sacred scrolls to explain everything about our clan, the history, jutsus, abilities and so on. They are in my room at the Uchiha clan compound. They're Sasukes if I don't survive." He looked fiercely determined "though I don't plan on dying here and now. Not at the hands of THIS asshole."

"We still need the name of his fellow conspirator outside the village, Itachi. Without that name we don't know who still might be after your brother."

"I'll get it" the young man said "I'll wring it from him with his dying breath. Now go, leave us."

The group started to leave, the Hokage motioning Kain to follow. Frowning in concern but trusting the old man the last vampire followed them. The group stood what he assumed was a safe distant away, watching the following explosions and flashes in the skyline silently. One member with long brown hair and the same white eyes as the woman Kain had seen before had his eyes wide, veins around the orbs prominent.

After a while the explosions and noise eased but when no one still moved, Kain did, misting his form and moving away towards the battle site to investigate. At least in this form if the guy made a move to attack him he would be unable.

 

What he found was both down on the ground in an huge crater, burnt wood and stone all around. The older figure had all but two of the eyes closed and the younger now almost completely covered in blood, a lot of it his own, but some of it not. As he arrived the older man breathed in an pained breath and struggled to his feet, slowly and agonizingly approaching the barely conscious boy, intent on finishing him off.

 This Kain couldn’t allow. Not only did the boy accept his son, even after learning about the demon inside him, but the boy needed to live to keep his son happy, the boy’s brother made his son happy as one of his very few friends. So snatching up the strange blade he had seen them using he misted between the two.

Just as the figure was almost on top of the boy, Kain became visible. Using the element of surprise as well as his Berserk ability, Kain aimed the flurry of attacks right at the area of the last two eyes. Unable to sense the vampire presence and see him until now the man flailed, trying to stop his forward lunge. In a split second Kain had closed both eyes and slammed his cloven hand into the humans chest, tearing out his heart with an evil laugh. Shocked the ex-council member looked directly into Kain’s eyes.

“Vae Victus” Kain whispered to him before pushing him off his hand, bringing the mans heart with it.

With a gasp of shock the man staggered back, staring at his heart in the creature’s hand. Then his eyes widened in horror and terror, he let out a huge gasp of air and then fell over, gone, dead. Dropping the organ on the ground Kain made his way over to the severely wounded heir. Without a word he picked the child up and started away from the battle site.

With a glance over his shoulder at the body and organ, Kain called on Immolate. By the time he reached the others, there was nothing left of the former council member.

An ANBU on look-out saw him first “Kain-sama, where did you go...” that’s when he saw the form in his arms, the black hair loose and spilling out over his arm. He dashed forward with an panicked cry of “HOKAGE-SAMA!!!” Immediately the rest of the group was there, crowding around the vampire, calling out questions at once, like “what happened?” and “Is he alive?” and “where did you find him?” and “where’s Danzo?” and even a few with “is that bastard still alive?”

“Out of the way of the Lord's Advisor” the Hokage moved forward, flanked by three other men “he can’t help the Uchiha heir with you all crowding him.”

Obediently the ANBU and others moved aside, allowing the medi-nins with the Hokage to get to the side of the last of the vampire and the bloody figure he held. “Put him down here, Kain-sama” one medinin said, spreading cloth on the dirty ground so that Kain could lower him onto something soft, and so they had something to wrap his bleeding wounds and cuts in before getting him to the hospital. Meanwhile the other was starting his examination, hands glowing green as he scanned the severely injured boy.

“Four broken ribs” he started to report “left lung is nicked. High blood loss, both legs slashed, collar bone on left side broken and shoulder dislocated. Hemorrhaging from both eyes, he may never see clearly from both ever again."

"Blunt-force trauma to the back of the head" the other reported, also examining him, "by the fragments of stone in the wound, I'd say an impact with a wall or the ground." He frowned in concern "Hokage there is bruising and slight damage to the spinal column and vertebra. If we don't get him to the hospital and immobilized before he awakes, we risk any slight movement damaging his back and paralyzing him for good."

"Then do so" he nodded to them before turning to the masked ninjas around them "neko, inu, rabbit, snake I want a constant armored guard on the Uchiha at all times. Only those cleared by myself-including the hospital staff-allowed anywhere near him Get Dr Tenchi Teneko on him. Until we learn the identity of this fellow conspirator, everyone else is a suspect."

The four nodded "Sir" and took corners of the cloth, gently lifting the boy from the ground and-in order to prevent any possibility of jarring-followed the mednins at a careful walk towards the hospital.

That settled the Hokage turned to another wearing an rat mask. "Rat, go to the Hyuuga clan ground and give Haishi this message. 'Danzo has betrayed the village and council itself by conspiring with an unknown outsider to use the youngest heir as a weapon against us. He has been taken care of, but his fellow conspirator is unidentified. Keep the youngest close and be on high alert for either an attack, betrayal from inside or attempted kidnapping. Tell the boy his brother is alive and recovering from a mission and will come to him as soon as allowed.'"

The masked figure nodded and was suddenly gone, leaving just Kain, the Hokage and the leaders personal guards and three others. The Hokage looked at the last vampire calmly, seriously "what happened, Kain-sama?" Kain hesitated. The two boys had been a friend for his son for five years, despite what others told them or said around them. Was what he did repayment enough? Maybe it wasn't about redemption but protecting what was his and needed him, in whatever way. So he answered calmly "I don't know, I found them both unconscious, the....creature was on his last legs."

"And the identity of the conspirator? Did you get it from him?"

"I didn't have a chance. The boy might know because he died just after I found them."

"Ah-huh" one ANBU scoffed in disbelief "and your....hand is bloody, why?"

"I merely made sure the thing couldn't possibly return. Any trace is gone now, just to be sure" he looked at the Hokage "I used Immoliate."

The old man tried to stare the other down, but Kain was used to people thinking they could intimate him and stared back, letting some of his...displeasure at being questioned with no proof show through. The Hokage was no fool, he knew what had happened, he'd had his ANBU Hyuuga monitoring the battle blow by blow. When the male had commented in surprise how the being had suddenly appeared between the ex-ninja and youth and unleashed a flurry of blows with a kunai too fast for even the Hyuuga's bloodline to follow the old man had been shocked, looking around to find their new allie gone.

When he had ended the ex-council members life in protection of the young man, The Third had figured it was a father preserving part of his sons only happiness. But he never expected the man to be so honorable as to let the boy take credit for his kill, perhaps that was why he hadn't taken the thing that used to be Danzo's blood. Perhaps that was it though, the Third Hokage backed down. Perhaps the man didn't see it as his kill, rather just deposing of something the young man had already gotten rid of.

The mans mind and body had been purified of corruption by his son's sacrifice, it was possible that was just how he thought now.

He motioned at the three left towards the battle site. "Investigate and clean it. Kain-sama has already cremated the traitors remains so just scatter them over the nearest flower bed when you're done, the bastard doesn't deserve an ninja burial." The three nodded and jumped away towards the area while the Hokage turned to the other "let us move to the hospital, Kain-sama, and see how our little friend is doing."

Kain followed the group to the hospital, in time to see a frowning doctor leaving the boys room, flipping through some forms on a clipboard, concern on his face. The two ANBU at the door-rabbit and neko, nodded in acknowledgement to the Hokage.

“Doctor Taneko” The Third called out “how is Itachi?”

“Oh, Hiruzen-sama” the man didn’t look surprised, just startled “I didn’t know you were going to be coming personally.” He bowed to the man low. Instead of the official reply or attitude that Kain expected him to use the old man smiled at him “come now, old friend, enough of that official posturing. How’s my student doing?”

“Not good, Hiruzen” the doctor frowned, turning back to his notes “One of his lungs is punctured and filling with fluid, the legs and eyes are seriously damaged, I don’t know if we’ll be able to fix them. He has internal damage and has slipped into a coma. I don’t know if he’ll even survive. We’re setting up to drastically operate and trying and fix some of the the more life-threatening stuff, but we’re not sure, perhaps an thirty-seventy chance.”

The Hokage shook his head sadly “isn’t there anything you can do to help him, Tenchi? He’s an promising ninja and he shouldn’t have to suffer for avenging his clan with that SOB.”

“Well.....” the man hesitated “there is ONE way I can think that may heal everything we can’t and even maybe get him back to ninja capability, but you’re not going to like it.”

“What is it? Tell me.”

“Not a what, a who. Someone who is famous in Fire Country but you know personally. Someone who has sworn never to return here, someone YOU taught.”

“No” The Third whispered “you can’t mean...”

“Yes” the doctor nodded solemnly “the only one capable of healing this boy, perhaps to ninja standards is your ex-pupil, granddaughter of the first Hokage, the Legendary Sucker, Tsunade.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Jirayia and Tsunade will be pretty OC guys, so don't complaint on me. Here they didn't know Naruto was alive, the council and the Third told them he was dead.

***********************************************************************

The two men eyed the woman seated across the room with another, younger one. "Is that her?" the first asked softly, keeping his voice low. "Hai, sir." the second answered, "her companion is the niece of her ex-lover. When she left the village, the other choose to go with her. She is her assistant and student." The first seemed amused "carrying her home every time she gets drunk too, I suppose."

"According to our spies, hai sir" the second seemed amused as well. "How are you going to approach her, sir?"

"YOU will approach her as an lawyer with a business deal, I will observe. I will only interfere if it seems to be failing." He explained his plan, in detail, the others eyes widening slightly as he did. "But how could _I_ convince her I'm a lawyer?!"

"You are a ninja. As a ninja you will have to learn often to act a certain part to fool a target or get near him or her. The more believable you are, the easier the mission will be." The other looked stuck halfway between excitement and shear terror. Not at the other, but the thought over having to do this. "You can do this" the other soothed "I believe in you. Just steady yourself and think of yourself AS a lawyer. Immerse yourself fully in the role."

The other nodded, closed his eyes and took a long deep breathe.

He reopened his eyes and strolled forward.

**********************************************************************

Tsunade sighed as she headed down the path towards the hotel room. She had no idea how she let herself get talked into this, both by the lawyer and Shizune. Why did she let them convince her to meet with the lawyer’s client and his son? She sighed again, maybe it was the signed contract that said the rich client would pay ALL her gambling debts if she healed some kid. Or the fact he would pay her A LOT of money to use at the bars and gambling parlors during her stay-on the condition she was completely sober during the boy’s care.

Oh hell, who was she kidding, it was the fact the boy was so badly injured killing that bastard Danzo and the bonus idiotic council was no more thanks to the rich client being an advisor to The Fire Lord. She knew those egotistic bastards would slip up one day. Now the lawyer and his bodyguard were leading the older and younger woman to his clients hotel room, claiming there was something important they’d want to see that would explain why a rich man was willing to pay a fortune to heal a boy not his own. A boy who was nothing more than a friend of the client’s son, not related in any way.

A boy who, with only an younger brother, was an orphan despite the fact his clan was so big and important once.

They approached a rather cheap hotel and she frowned “this one, I thought...”

“Tell me, Tsunade-hime, if you want to keep a relatively low profile where are you going to stay? A five star hotel or two star one?” It made sense, especially if he WAS an advisor to the Fire Lord. However such behavior was reminiscent of someone who had had at least basic ninja training-or some sort of military. WHO WAS THIS GUY?!

She was determined to find out, so marched after the two men with determination, her assistant by her side as always.

Inside the building she was shocked, for what appeared outside as a maybe two star rated hotel looked more four star. It even had a security force of ninja’s dressed in plain clothes walking among the customers unnoticed, even though SHE saw them.

 “What.....” she couldn’t speak.

The lawyer grinned “like it? My client picked it up recently and is having it remodeled. He said he wants not only himself but any Leaf Ninja to have a cheap but safe place to stay in when in town. In fact this chain exists all around the five nations and he owns them all. He’s having all of them fixed up and even The Fire Lord himself wants to use one in his next trip through.”

 This impressed them even more.

 “I’m not surprised” Shizune said “if THIS is what it looks like incomplete.”

 “Yes well it will be complete soon, hopefully, come” the lawyer motioned for them to follow to the elevators. On the ride up various other people came in and out, from tired looking businessmen, harried parents with screaming kids to various ninja’s of sex and type.

They soon reached a level near the top-not any of the penthouse ones-but family-sized. Tsunade was about to ask why-then considered that with them trying to stay close and in disguise they would share an ‘apartment’ together, the lawyer and bodyguard so they could protect their clients, bodily and legally if anything happened-where better than the family level for that?

They headed down the hall towards the room at the end.

Once there the lawyer knocked a certain way. “Coming!” came a male call and there came the sound of multiple locks being released or drawn back before a hesitation and the door was opened to a familiar figure. Instantly the female Sanin was pissed “son of a bitch! THIS is your client!!”

“No” the lawyer said seriously, jerking her out of most of her anger “then what is he.....?!”

“I gather this guy hired you too?” the white haired sage asked her.

“Hired? Why would this guy hire YOU?”

“Because of who the kid is. The Third told him about me and my connection to the kids father and how I taught him years ago. Now he wants me to teach him everything.” the Sanin male looked uncharacteristically mad for a second “the old coot’s been keeping things from us, ‘Nade. If I had any idea the kid was still alive, I would have taken him from that damned village long ago and either raised him myself or given him to someone more deserving to raise, not allowed those bastards to treat him like shit like they did, they even denied him a basic education!!!”

He seemed to force himself to calm down. “Fortunately now thanks to this guy, not only do we know he’s alive but can make up for everything, including basic education, training in all the stuff I taught his dad, by helping him learn all the jutsu’s his dad left behind in the clan home.” She laughed “responsibility, from YOU Jiriaya!?” But to her surprise he remained serious “I may have failed HIM, but I will not fail his child, ‘Nade. It’s my fault he’s gone in the first place, if I hadn’t taught him that forbidden Jutsu...” he swallowed his grief and guilt visibly “I have to make it up to him, ‘Nade, I HAVE too...”

“Hey” she reached out to gently touch his arm, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

“If you hadn’t, if HE hadn’t we’d all be dead now. If HE hadn’t chances are the Kyuubi would have killed everything and everyone there and then probably turned on the rest of the villages and nations and destroyed not just people but whole lands. Both your actions saved millions of lives, animal, plant and human. HE wouldn’t even exist now for you to make it up too.”

The Sage hesitantly nodded his thanks for her understanding and moved aside for them to enter “you’ve got to meet him, 'Nade, he’s a miniature version of him, everything, from the body to the soul. It’s like a young him reincarnated.” As the four entered she frowned “how is it possible? I mean we both know the council ordered his death as a baby?”

“I know, I was told the same thing but apparently it was a lie. The old fart lied to us, 'Nade. He seemed to think if we knew he was alive we’d want to come back and try and protect him and get him and ourselves killed-we ARE his godparents” he handed her a sealed letter stamped with the Hokage’s personal mark which she immediately tore open to read. While she did the lawyer looked around and frowned “where IS he?”

“Oh, him? He said he was hungry so was going out quickly for a bite to eat...” For some reason someone in the room with them found that strangely funny as giggles of childish laughter started up in one corner. The lawyer frowned “that’s NOT funny, Naruto.”

“Yes it is” the child’s voice insisted “it IS!” The lawyer sighed “Sometimes having TWO ancient voices in your head to talk to is annoying to those outside of it.” The boy looked ashamed “sorry Mizu-san.”

The lawyer sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose “it’s alright, Naruto. I know you’ve never had anyone to teach you this before now and having your neesan only until now to direct your actions, but sometimes saying things you think out loud can upset or offend people around you. Some things you keep between yourself and your neesan and nissan. It’s called tact.”

And idea suddenly lit up his face “your neesan may not understand but your niisan was once human-and the son of an Hokage, ask HIM.” The boy nodded and his eyes went vacant for a few long seconds. When they came back into focus he nodded “I understand Mizu-san.”

“Good” the lawyer said “next time listen to your neesan and niisan about when to and not to laugh.”

The child nodded again.

“Aww he’s just a kid, leave him alone” the white haired man said softly “kids are always open and honest, that’s what’s so good about them. Let him. Besides, isn’t that the new dad’s responsibility?” The lawyer snorted “he’s just as bad, you’ve seen. When HE wants to say something, he tells you. If he doesn’t like you, he tells you. As powerful as he is, no one would tell him not to. He’s been getting better though. He seems to choose now when and not too. Naruto just needs to learn that as well.”

Before Jariaya could speak again Tsunade had seriously “this may prove his heritage and his authenticity,” she waved the page around “but NOT why he doesn’t even look human.” She motioned at the boy sitting in the center of the single bed, reading a scroll she recognized as one of Jirayia’s. “He’s in disguise, I see the demon underneath THAT.”

Immediately there came the sound of soft sobbing.

They turned to find he had dropped the scroll on the bed and was looking at them with tearful wide eyes, face showing both betrayal and anguish. The soft sobbing became immediate full out crying, burying his face in his hands as his body wracked with the force of his crying. The lawyer glared at her as he moved to the bed, surrounding the child in his arms and pulling him in in comfort, his eyes still locked on and glaring at her “he is NOT a demon. Never was.”

She glared back “normal children DON’T have wings for a start. I see through the jutsu over him.”

“Wings?” Jirayia was looking back and forth from her to the lawyer, confused, frowning.

“He’s been going through some...changes lately. You know about the Kyuubi inside him, they're merging into one for a start, not to mention his brother now. The two completely different but powerful beings becoming one with a child already containing powerful chakra in his own right, what do you expect?”

“Brother?” Jarayia frowned then his eyes widened “are you saying that not only is the Kyuubi female but somehow ANOTHER buji got trapped inside him?! How? When did this happen?!”

“A few weeks ago, and he’s not buji but something else entirely. The only way I can describe it is he’s the remnant of a powerful but ancient warrior who decided to become Naruto’s big brother after learning of the abuse he suffered at the racist hands of his fellow villagers. He wants to defend and protect Naruto, just like a big brother does and should. It was because of that ancient warrior that his father decided to take him. THAT warrior just happens to be his fathers son, so making Naruto his son now. Because he has two powerful beings merging with him, he’s becoming different. He is NOT a demon, he’s an entirely new being, an being enhanced by both buji chakra and able to access the world of the dead but still A HUMAN.”

He looked back from the boy to the Sanin “he is still Minato’s child, still your godson, only he is an enhanced HUMAN.” She frowned “so says you.”

“I’ll make you a wager then. You examine Naruto’s body with your medical chakra. IF you find just what I said you will APOLOGIZE for your insult on him to him and make it up to him as well as agree to heal the Uchiha heir. If I’m wrong I will not only concede with you, you can leave here with no obligation and you don’t need to pay back the money my client has already spent on your debts, agreed?”

“Agreed” she nodded.

“Naruto” the lawyer looked down at the boy “I need you to lay still while Tsunade-san examines you, okay?”

“No” the boy pouted “she’s mean, just like those other villagers, I don’t want her to touch me.”

“Naruto.....”

“She called me a demon, just like those mean villagers. Chichi said I don’t have to listen or put up with that anymore.” The defiance became a fragile anguish again “you and chichi told me she wouldn’t do that to me, you told me she would like me and wasn’t like them. Why did you lie? Why did you tell me she wouldn’t hurt me when she would?” The lawyer made a point to give the Sanin woman an “see what you’ve done!” glare before he turned back to the sobbing child again.

The Sanin female sighed before moving towards them, wincing when she saw the boy shrink from her.

Kneeling beside the bed she spoke softly “I’m sorry I said that, Gaki. But I said you LOOKED like a demon, not that you WERE.” At the boys blank look she hit on an idea. “I’ll make you a deal. You sit still and let me check you over and I’ll give you a present.”

“Really?!” the boy perked up at that.

“Really” she answered “my necklace she fingered it “it means a lot to me, but I know you’ll take care of it. Besides, you’re my godson, that means you’ll get hand-me-downs from me and the ‘old man’ here anyway.” Naruto looked at Jarayia “he’s not old.”

Jarayia beamed “thanks kid.”

“Except as a human and Jiji-san, then he really IS old.” Tsunade laughed at the disgruntled look and ‘humph!’ they got. If this wasn’t really Minato and Kushina’s kid she liked him anyway. “Is it a deal?” she asked.

“Deal!” he grinned.

The lawyer reluctantly moved aside, allowing the child to wipe his face and lay down properly on the bed, the woman replacing the man next to the child. Her hands glowing green she began to run them over the body’s form, including the invisible wings.

“Absolutely fascinating she murmured “The wings work similar to a birds, with a part of the brain usually dedicated to instinctive moment enhanced to allow the instinctive use of the wings as well. I sense two bloodline abilities at least as well as enhanced muscles mass. Once he’s training it will boost his already powerful chakra and inherited strength to incredible proportions.” she frowned “his strength eventually could and I think would equal or even surpass my own.”

Shizune gasped in shock.

Tsunade was about to speak again when there was a jolt of chakra. Frowning down at the boy she was unable to react as there was another two sharp jolts and everything went black. Before she knew it she was in a dark and dank underground area, stagnant water around her feet so the entire barely lit area resembled an sewer. Before she could try and figure out where she was she heard an low animal-like snarl followed by a voice in the same tone **“Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the First Hokage, come, join us, approach our home.”**

“Why should I?” the Sanin frowned. **“You have questions we can answer, about the child of the Forth, about his...new state, about his brother and sister, well, come get the answers you seek.”**

Reluctantly she moved forward, following the walls, soon reaching various doors in the walls, doors labeled things like ‘creativity’ and ‘friends’ and ‘knowledge’. When she saw one labeled ‘family’ and reached out to touch the voice interrupted **“don’t.”**

“Why not?!” she asked suspiciously.

 **“What you see are doors to memories. Unless you are a trained mind-walker then to enter one of those doors will immerse you in every memory on the subject. You would either loose yourself in someone else memories, driving out every one of your own to replace it, or go mad with the memories of someone else combined with your own.”** Shuddering she withdrew her hand and kept walking. “So I’m inside the gaki’s mind?”

**“Yes."**

“That makes you the buji doesn’t it.”

**“Correct, Sanin.”**

“Who is this brother? Where is he?”

**“He waits for you with me, here. Come and meet us, get your questions answered, last of the Senju.”**

“Why isn’t HE speaking?”

**“I’m afraid he isn’t much of a talker. But if you wish...”**

She heard low voices talking before another masculine one spoke out **_“I do not know what you wish me to say right now. I know nothing about your world past what I read in Naruto’s memories. If you wish to speak to someone, speak to the fox.”_** She soon rounded a corner to something both surprising and shocking. She was in a field full of flowers, the sun shinning brightly overhead and a waterfall nearby flowing into a calm and tranquil lake with salmon jumping in it.

In a corner she saw what USED to be a dark locked cage with an paper seal over it.

Now it was slowly shrinking, the bars at the top opening into the light like a flower, the seal old and degrading, the lock rusted and falling off.

Sitting on the large stone beside the lake, wrapped in a beautiful red kimono was an red headed woman, trailing her bare feet in the water slowly back and forth, giggling girlishly as the fish nibbled her toes. Next to her in the shadows of the large Sakura tree by the lake was another figure, nearly completely hidden, only a pair of glowing white eyes and black hair visible as he chatted with the woman about something called “Kainites.”

As she entered the clearing, looking around in wonder, the red head looked up and smiled **“Tsunade-san, there you are, come, join us!”**

“What IS this place? Why is it so different from the OTHER place? Why is there two completely different sections?”

**“What you saw before was his memories, the darkness and pain of his past and the abuse he’s suffered. THIS section is the present, the love and acceptance of friends and family, the effect of the healing gained through gaining a loving father and myself and his new brother accepting and merging with him, he feeling our love and emotions towards him. Hopefully as the years go by and that all grows, the rest of his mind will soon become like this part.”**

“So he IS the son of the Forth?”

**“Correct.”**

“Is he even human anymore?”

The woman snorted **“of course he’s human! Foolish mortal! He can die, he needs to eat, drink and sleep like any other human and he ages! All that’s different about him now and what he was when he was born is-as the human male described it-he has a few enhancements that will increase in strength and chakra with both training and age, just like any other ninja-in-training.”** She snorted again and muttered under her breath **“not human, foolish mortals.”**

“All right then” Tsunade sighed, looking at the other “what about YOU? What is your influence doing to his body?” The figure stood, moving into the light. Before he could speak Tsunade’s eyes went as wide as they could possibly go and she gasped backing up a bit “Lord Raziel??!!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Naruto's new abilities, revealed!!!
> 
> **********************************************************

The figures white eyes narrowed **_“you know me, woman?"_**

"Not personally, no, but the Senju's have known of you for centuries, in fact you and your 'father' are the reason the Hidden Leaf exists in the first place. Wait a minute..." she backed up a bit more "If you're here, you're the kids brother, that means..." she sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing the figures arm and clutched it tightly "tell me, is it Lord Kain? Kain-san is the kids adopted father."

 ** _"He is"_** the figure nodded.

"He's awake, how? We were never able to find you both, despite looking for AT LEAST five generations. How did it happen?"

**_"Come, sit, we will explain what happened. After which you will tell us what you meant by we are responsible for the founding of your village."_ **

The Sanin followed dutifully over to the lake, sitting beside the Buji. The two explained what happened as well as the fox explaining what happened the day she attacked the village. Then it was the Sanin's turn "my clan has been around since the Sarafan...." when the Wraith tensed she made an relaxing motion as she went on "however when one of my clan's life was saved by the Vampire Lord during his purge of his kind, he decided from that day on, our lives belonged in the service of the Vampire Lord, but after the purge he disappeared.

It took centuries for us to learn where he went, and the next few generations looking for him.

Then in some ancient documents we found an ninja mentioning being gravely wounded and finding a strange cave that told of the location of "The Sion Of Balance." My great grandfather found the same cave, but instead of telling of the location it gave only a general idea. So we set up an temporary camp in an ideal area as close as we could get to where it was supposed to be so we would be able to search in comfort. Soon other clans encountered our camp and in return for aiding our search they were allowed to join camp with us.

Soon that camp turned into a small village and it continued to grow and while the next generations moved on to become ninja's and forget about their agreement with our clan, ours never forgot and kept searching." She hung her head in shame and sadness "I stopped looking after the Kyuubi attack and then my ani died. I no longer believed in the stories or legends. I apologize Lord Raziel for leaving you and Lord Kain to sleep so long."

**_"I understand child, you could not find our location. If you can not find us, you can not wake us. Sometimes life gets in the way. Besides, if you had of, we would never have met and became family with Naruto. Can you imagine his life of loneliness without us?"_ **

Tsunade agreed he had a point. Her head snapped up as she heard a familiar voice calling her name again and again, summoning her back. But she didn't want to go, she had so much to say to the Wraith.....

 ** _"You are being summoned back, I think."_** there was some amusement in the mental voice.

"WAIT!" she called "how do I help Naruto?! What do I do for him?!" She felt the Wraiths cloven hand rest gently on her shoulder as he said **_"just be there for him, you do not have to be or do anything else but that and he will be happy. Be there with him when he needs you."_**

 **"Start by healing the boy"** the buji advised **"his friendship to him and connection to another friend is important to him. Heal him and you will make him happy and win some trust and favor from him."**

"I don't want favor! I want...." she found herself snapping, only to open her eyes to find herself crouched beside the bed and hands to the boys head still. Shizune was crouched beside her, face concerned, repeating her name over and over again. Clearing her throat she spoke to her as she lowered her hands from the child "I'm fine, Shizune."

The younger woman frowned at her "are you sure? You kind of went vacant for a few minutes there."

"A few minutes?" she frowned "it seemed longer than that." Shaking herself she looked up at the lawyer "I understand now, they explained everything to me. I'll do everything I can to help."

"THEY?" her assistant frowned. "Yes, Shizune, there is something about me and the Hidden Leaf you should know about."

 By the time she had finished telling the legends of the ancient vampires, Kain and his 'son' Raziel, the purge and the founding of Kohona she was sitting on the bed with the child curled up and asleep in her lap, her necklace hanging from his own neck. "Tsunade" Jiriaya's eyes were wide "you never told me ANY of this."

"It was our clans legacy, Jiriaya, not yours."

"But," he protested "I would have helped you look!"

"Would you?" she asked firmly.

"When we were young, definitely and then between Missions later, yes."

"Well, it's too late now" she sighed "and thanks to Naruto he's awake now, so......" Before she could finish there was a brisk, authoritative knock on the door, instantly waking the boy as he looked excited "Chichi!" Tsunade's eyes widened, he was here, she was going to meet the legendary Scion Of Balance and the one being her clan had worshiped and searched for for centuries.

As the lawyer unlocked and opened the door, the child maneuvered out of her arms and ran to the doorway, jumping into another's arms. She heard a voice softly speak to the child to which she heard him speak back proudly "look what obba-chan gave me for being a good boy!" to which he showed the necklace around his neck to the other in the doorway blocked by the door.

Her eye twitched at being called grandmother, but she couldn't move to do anything else, too apprehensive of meeting such an legendary and ancient being. The wonders she could learn just by examining him....She immediately cut that thought off, this was-if not her god-her lord at least, it was blasphemous.

She'd ask him later.

"It's alright" she heard the lawyer murmur to him "she's an Kainite as well, apparently. It turned out ALL the Senju clan was. I think you can drop the spell once secured inside." So, he was using his Beguile form, or at the very least the Human Guise, that explained things. She probably past him on the street or in the lobby downstairs and didn't even know it.

As the figure moved into the room, the lawyer moving aside to allow him entrance, the female Sanin rose, eyes wide in awe and excitement. The figure who entered the room carrying the child was tall and muscular, But also plain looking, so he was wearing the 'Human Guise'. As the lawyer closed the door behind him the figure did what could only be described as a full-body shudder and the true vampire lord appeared.

Jiriaya sucked in a shocked breath and backed away, eyes wide. Tsunade snorted "he's no threat, idiot. I TOLD you he wasn't human anymore!" she muttered under her breath "sometimes you don't listen."

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune seemed unsure. "It's alright, Shiz, he's a great warrior and won't hurt us unless we threaten him or Naruto. Right Lord Kain?"

"Indeed. Have you decided on our offer?"

"Of course, my Lord. Even if you weren't paying my debts, even if you didn't get rid of that damned council, if you weren't my families god..." she looked at the child "he's my godson. I didn't know he still existed. Now I KNOW he's alive, if it takes the healing of this kid to make him happy..." she looked determined ".....I'll do everything necessary to win his trust and confidence in me."

The 'man' nodded his understanding.

**************************************

It had taken them five days to return to the village, the Hokage overjoyed at their success. After looking over the young man, the two Sanin's locked themselves in a room with the older leader to "give him a peace of our minds for keeping our godsons existence from us".

By the time they left the room the Sanin's were satisfied and looking smug while the old leader was obviously very shaken up, he was even trembling when Kain saw he leaving. While the female Sanin busied herself healing the boy with herbs, medical equipment and technology as well as chakra, Jiriaya concentrated on teaching Naruto all he needed to know about chakra, genjitsu's and taijitsu's, reading and writing, whatever he felt he lacked.

Kain listened for a while, then grew bored and went looking for other things to do.

He found time to learn his own things in the village, from reading all the Hokages records on enemy ninja, visiting Naruto, the boy and the young human woman in T&I he was enjoying taking too and talking with Ibiki-head of the department. He even helped with some interrogations, the specialist said he had a knack for it, he even in return taught him about the various attacks the enemy might use against him, teaching what each attack did and why and how to avoid or even stop it.

They received a shock on one of Naruto's new 'abilities' during this time, something that both surprised and then again didn't surprise everyone but Kain.

His son could see and talk to souls who hadn't 'crossed over' to the spectral realm yet, ghosts-the others called them.

It began when Naruto had finished his studies for the day with the Toad Sage and Kain was taking him home. The boy had wanted to visit his friend in the part of the Uchiha Compound he and his badly injured brother still occupied, so Kain had consented, but not for long, Naruto needed to still eat dinner, bath and sleep. Although Kain himself could not cook and neither could Naruto, they had found there was a kindly old lady in the building willing to do so, and in return Kain gave her and her disabled ex-ninja husband an generous pay, the pensioner now able to afford professional help for her husband that she was too old to give him herself.

A problem soon arose with the youngest heir.

Apparently the child friend of his son had found out about his brother being badly injured and had sneaked away from his guardians and carers, only to cause and outright panic when he was gone, but soon found-by the female Sanin-fast asleep curled up in bed next to his brother in the hospital room. When he had awaken later the child had seriously told the Sanin that his brother had been protecting him all his life and now it was his turn to protect his brother.

The child was home now and even though they kept telling him his brother was improving and would be home soon, he sneaked away as often as possible and was always found by his brothers side. Naruto wanted to visit his friend before going home, he wanted to check on him.

So Kain had allowed the two children to run into the Uchiha's room together for their 'kids play privacy' while he spoke with the child's guardian about possible ways to keep the boy from running off. They still had no idea who the other danger to him was and as of yet-despite his improving condition-the older Uchiha hadn't regained consciousness.

Not long after their conversation started the clan head and new council member, husband to the woman Kain was talking to turned up, wanting to seriously discuss something with him, something pertaining to both their children. They were deep in conversation when Kain then the parents became aware of something, raised voices, arguing from the bedroom. Naruto was insisting he "could" and was telling the truth while his friend was calling him a liar, and he was trying to hurt him, tears in his voice while Naruto insisted vehemently he wasn't.

Heading for the room they found both boys looking like they were going to fight, an girl child the same age between them keeping them apart, tears in her eyes as she tried to calm them down, pleading with them not to fight each other. She seemed very fragile, not just in mind but body, a spitting image of the woman with him, all her delicate beauty and Kain could see her beautiful soul and heart with centuries of jaded heart and Raziel's sight. She shone like a light-a beacon to his son.

Maybe her parents had been right after all. Maybe it WOULD work.

The girl looked up and saw them, her sudden distraction catching both boys attention as well. While the girl ran to her father's arms, Naruto came to Kain, burying his head in his chest while he sobbed out how his friend had called him a liar when he wasn't and he wouldn't believe him when he was telling the truth. "What did you tell him, Naruto?" Kain gently asked.

"HE'S LYING!" the boy shrieked at them "HE'S SAYING IT TO HURT ME!!" the boy let out a soft sob himself and said in an softer, hurt voice "why would he do that? I thought he was my friend."

"I AM!" Naruto yelled back "I'm NOT lying!" Before the other boy could speak again, Kain did "What did you say that he accused you of lying about?"

"I said I could see his momma, she was over there" he motioned over near the rice-paper window "she wanted to talk to him, but he can't see or hear her, so she wanted ME to tell him. But every time I tried to tell him, he yelled at me and called me a liar."

"You ARE a liar! My momma is DEAD, you CAN'T see her!"

"I'm NOT lying! She IS there! She's upset because you're denying her and calling me names!"

Before the boy could yell again, Mikomi stopped him gently "wait, Sasuke" she looked at Kain "is it possible?"

Kain thought about it before he answered "first, Naruto can travel to the realm of the dead. There he sees souls. While they are just shapeless or deformed energy, there is the occasional being strong enough to maintain their form. However the endlessness of their existence can corrupt. It wouldn't surprise me if he would gain the ability to see SOME souls in this realm as well..." He was about to go on when Naruto looked up at him "chichi, niisan says what about Arial?"

 It took a few seconds but the last vampires eyes widened "but I thought that was because of the pillars and my link to them!" When Naruto just continued to look blankly at him he gasped "If you are right, Naruto..."

"What?" the others asked him.

"If Raziel's theory is right, Naruto has inherited an bloodline ability from me, the ability to see certain spirits or souls in the material realm."

"Meaning he IS seeing Mikoto" the woman said. "But he can't!" Sasuke cried "when people die, they don't come back!"

"Usually you are right, Child" the clan head spoke to him "but SOME souls need closure before they pass on. It seems your mother is one."

"But....." The woman looked at Naruto "ask her to tell you something only she and I would know." Naruto looked at her "she can hear you."

So the woman repeated herself. Naruto looked like he was listening and suddenly giggled, hiding his face in Kain's chest in an attempt to hide it. "What did she tell you?" they asked. After a bit more giggling the boy looked at the woman "she said before you married Hyuuga-san and she married Uchiha-san, you told her you had such a crush on Sasuke's dad. You were always talking about how handsome he was and you both used to follow him around. She called you both 'fan girls'."

The woman went bright red with embarrassment and started to splutter, Yelling at her, "You didn't have to tell him THAT!"

"Mikomi-san?" Sasuke looked at the woman in confusion. "He's right, Sasuke. Only she and I knew that" she bent to offer him her arms while her daughter wondered over to Naruto and Kain. Naruto seemed to know immediately what she wanted because, with the simple love and openness of a child, he pulled her into his own arms for a hug that made Kain frown thoughtfully at the distinct protectiveness and possessiveness of it.

With Sasuke in front of her the woman knelt to eye level with the boy, looking him deep into the black depths she said gently "has Itachi been teaching you about bloodlines, more importantly YOUR bloodlines, the Uchiha bloodline ability the Sharingan?"

The boy nodded solemnly.

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"It is an ability only our family can have, because we're family. That's why mom and dad were cousins, because if anyone outside our clan has a baby with anyone else, they probably wouldn't get it and the ability will die out with us 'cause we are both male and brothers and can't have kids with each other. Only OUR family can have it because we are all related to each other."

"Right, just like OUR bloodline ability and any other clan-like the Nara's or Hatake."  The boy nodded to show he understood. "Well you see, Naruto is like that. His BIRTH parents were both the last of their clan, so he COULD of inherited THEIR bloodline abilities, but we won't know for sure unless he shows them or wakes them-like when Itachi told you any woman you or he has kids with MAY pass it on to their kids or not. Now since Kain-san has taken Naruto as his son, he passed his bloodline ability to him."

"But....." the boy protested "Naruto's not really his son! Not like me and my dad" he looked at the clan head "or you and Hinata-kun!"

"That's true" the clan head said "but this is a different situation, child. You see Kain-san had a son, a son who was...." he looked at Kain for permission to use the story, who nodded. "A son who was half Uchiha and half HIS clan. His body died but his soul hung around and is now inside Naruto. Apparently when you die you take all your bodies abilities as well, including bloodlines. Since Naruto and he are now becoming one person, Naruto is able to use his bloodline."

Sasuke thought about it for a few long seconds, then looked at the white-eyed man "you mean he can REALLY see my momma?"

"Yes, I think he can."

The others eyes turned to Naruto, tears in the depths and apology written on the face.

Naruto, pulling the girl with their hands locked together, made his way over to him and the three collapsed into a pile of limbs together, the black haired boy sobbing openly from the bottom of the pile, his two friends clutching him tight to him while they soothed him, Naruto telling him whatever his mother said-mainly of her love and feelings for him and how sad she was he and brother ended up all alone without their guidance-how she was happy he found family among the Hyuuga's and she was proud of him for taking care of his brother.

When it all seemed to calm down, Naruto left the Uchiha child and female Hyuuga heir on the floor and approached the clan head seriously "Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-sama says she has some things we need to know. She says she can't go join Sasuke's family on the other side until we know. She stayed to tell us, but also to help Sasuke and 'Tachi. But she couldn't tell before 'cause no one could see or hear her, even me."

The clan head frowned and knelt in front of the boy "what sort of things, Naruto? How important are they?"

"Very" he said solemnly "she knew about the bad man who hurt Sasuke when he was a baby and now 'tachi. She watched them fight. She said 'Tachi is not waking up 'cause the bad man drugged him with something bad when they fought. She called it a poison. She said baachan won't find it 'cause it is new and she hasn't seen it yet." The clan heads wife gasped in horror "so he'll never wake up?! He'll either die or stay in it for the rest of his life?!"

The boy shook his head "she said she sometimes followed him around to find out what he's doing, and she saw who he got it off. You can catch him. He was supposed to meet him at a bridge in two days time...." he gave them the location. The clan head nodded firmly to Sasuke "we'll organize with the Hokage an team of ANBU to catch the guy."

"Good" Naruto nodded this time "that's not all. She said in following him around she learned some OTHER important things."

"Like what?"

"Like the names of the bad man who did things to Sasuke as a baby and the man who helped the man who hurt 'tachi. The one who sent neesan to hurt people and killed Sasuke's family."

 "This is indeed important news" the man said gravely "I'll call the Hokage..."

"No time" Naruto shook his head "now she knows we'll take care of Sas and 'tachi, she's going away. She has only enough time to tell us."

"Then tell us now." Naruto frowned and murmured "That's a weird name, I don't know if I can say that." Before they could speak he nodded "okay, niisan you tell them then." When the boy looked up at the clan head and new council member, his eyes were as white as theirs, even more so because his didn't bare the hair-thin black circle to show the difference between pupil and iris, or the beautiful pale lilac color of the girl-child and her mother.

His voice was also older and different _ **"The one who experimented on the child resembled a snake in many ways and was called Orochimaru."**_ The two adults gasped in shock and horror at this and Kain frowned "you know this man?"

"He WAS an leaf ninja years ago, one of the legendary Sanins along with Jiriaya-san and Tsunade-san. But he was cruel and dark. He was driven from the village when it was discovered he was experimenting on children. All but one of those children died from his cruel experiments."

"Then he appears to be doing so again." Kain reasoned "or perhaps he never stopped."

"With Danzo's backing all this time, he probably hasn't stopped" the clan head sighed and that is partly the rest of the council's fault, whether we knew what it was for or not."

"That can't be helped now, dear" the woman lay a gentle hand on his arm. "Finding out who killed the Uchiha's and putting out an KOS (Kill On Sight) order on the two of them is more important right now."

"You're right" the man turned back to the wraith talking through the child "Tell us who ended the Uchiha's." When there was no answer but a thoughtful look of concentration, Kain asked softly "Raziel?"

 ** _"I am listening"_** the wraith sounded distracted. They realized he was listening to the woman's spirit and waited for them to finish. Finally the Wraith frowned, asked **_"are you sure?"_** listened for a few seconds then gave an evil grin, which-on a child least of all NARUTO-looked unnerving "then it is fortunate his information on her is outdated, is it not."

"Raziel?" Kain asked again, this time in either alarm or chiding both-they couldn't tell.

The boy\Wraith looked up at them. _**"He was an Uchiha at least two hundred years ago. Somehow he gained the ability to possess an living body with his own soul and push the original out to make himself an new younger body. He's been doing it to cheat death for two hundred years. She thinks it has something to do with their bloodline ability. Apparently every Uchiha may have the same born ability, but when they unlock it, it is different for everyone. She had all this information on future dangers and weaknesses Naruto would never remember, but I will."**_

"What's this got to do with the Kyuubi and murder of the clan?"

_**"He tried to take leadership of the village two hundred years ago, but was not only shot down, but rejected. When he tried to forcibly take control, he was thrown out. He tried to persuade the current clan leader five years ago that they deserved to rule and should take control forcibly, but the clan leader refused to listen and punished anyone to even consider it. He seemed to know they could not rule without doing damage to the village and its heart. He even told her they could rule themselves, but they were too dark to rule anyone else."** _

This struck Kain, before Raziel's sacrifice HE was too dark to rule, but unfortunately didn't realize it himself. This man seemed to know it exactly and had come to face it in himself and his clan, so was determined to not make anyone else have to live through it.

He seemed to be stronger than he knew.

_**"When he tried to continue to persuade them, he told him they would never aid his Betrayal and as far as he was concerned, he no longer is their clan, he was struck from all records of the clan, he no longer existed and was not allowed to claim so, he was no longer allowed to even claim their name."** _

"Oh boy" the woman said "that was a bad idea."

_**“Undoubtedly. Just before SHE attacked the village the clan leader began to organize safety and insurance to ensure if anything happened to them, his sons would be cared for, some you have found out or seen yourself, others she has informed me how to access or use when the time has come. These I’ll only tell the Hokage as per her wishes. After the Kyuubi attacked HE himself slaughtered the clan, using the attack as a distraction for his deeds. She has been following him and THAT ex council member since she found herself out of her body.”** _

 “What was that you said about the Kyuubi? The -then it is fortunate his information on her is outdated, is it not.? What does that mean?”

_**“The man has plans to make him the most powerful being here, the usual delusions of grandeur. But in order to do so he needs all nine tailed beasts. I was saying that it is fortunate that myself and Kyuubi are now merging with Naruto. Not only will he be unable to take her from him, but unable to access the power unless Naruto lets him. So his plans will no longer work.” He looked at the clan head “I suggest you tell the rest of the council and the Hokage that the longer this information is kept from but a few, the more chance you have of catching this human. Sooner or later he’ll come for Naruto and the other tailed beasts, when he does you can either catch him finally or at least stop him. Naruto and us may be merging, but Kyyubis’ brothers and sisters, THEIR hosts may not be too lucky.”** _

“Right” the clan head nodded.

The boys eyes moved towards Kain **_“ _I_ suggest you add father in those plans to catch him. Since father is immortal and his abilities and magic is not only unknown to your world but completely different to yours, he will have an unique advantage over him.”_**

“Right” the clan head nodded again. _**“She has one last message just before she goes”**_ he looked at the boy who was watching him from the girls arms, eyes wide **_“she loves you and your brother and is so proud of you both and the way you have selflessly loved and protected each other. She says your father would be proud also and loves you both as well and they will wait for you both when your true time comes.”_**

The boy sobbed softly and nodded “I’ll protect ‘Tachi, momma, I promise. I won’t let him get hurt again.”

 ** _“She is glad”_** he blinked, eyes changing, and body relaxing “she is gone.” He wondered over so both young children could clutch their friend together between them and comfort him while he sobbed brokenly in their grip. Even though the boy had been only around a year old when his family was murdered, it was that first year that a child bonded so tightly to his mother and sometimes father as well.

The three adults decided to leave the three children to their bonding\comforting and moved back to the kitchen where THIS TIME Kain listened readily to what they had to say.

KNKNKNKNKNNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN


	7. Chapter 7

Kain sighed as he headed out of their apartment, looking for his son. He had disappeared from his room again and had been on and off nearly every day for the past week. When Kain wasn't teaching him, the male Sanin wasn't teaching him, he was eating and sleeping and his friends were too busy for him, the boy was disappearing, going THERE.  
  
Almost a full week ago the two were touring the village when they came across the local blacksmith.  
  
Naruto had instantly become fascinated with the whole forging and making weapons and other items and was constantly bugging Kain to go back so he could watch the blacksmith work, the young mans little sister-a girl with long black hair and a pretty face called Tenten-explaining how everything worked and was done.  
  
And Naruto soaked it up like a sponge, it endlessly fascinated him and he seemed draw to it.  
  
Kain recognized the look of someone who had found their nitch, their calling. Could he be picking up on some talent Vorador had and could have possibly somehow passed on from his mortal years? Or was it one of the hundreds of souls that Raziel had absorbed during his time as a Reaver of souls?  
Whatever it was it constantly drew the boy and seized his attention.  
  
Kain could usually tell were his son had gone to, because once he had noticed him gone and he used The Whisper, all he got from the two-Naruto AND Raziel-was an content humming, which freaked Kain out the first time, Raziel DOES NOT get content and hum, human, vampire or wraith.  
  
But he had discovered in recent days if Naruto was happy or content it tended to leak through to his two tenants, making THEM happy and content as well.  
  
After a few days of this Kain had spoke to the young blacksmith who had suggested that Naruto take an apprenticeship there if he was so interested. When Kain had expressed an concern that his son was 'too young' and it was just an fascination the young man had shook his head. "On the contrary" he said "it has been proven long ago that those kids who show an talent and fascination for this sort of thing at a young age and are encouraged to pursue it become the best at it and stay longer. Most of the time their work is unique and highly prized though. I suggest, Kain-san, let him pursue it and watch what happens."  
  
So Kain had done what the young man suggested.  
  
However today was an important day, today all the talks with the Hyuuga clan head and his wife and the organizing would come to pass, and Naruto needed to be there to see it begin. So he headed straight to the blacksmiths shop.  
  
  
Roughly two hours later the two stood at the door to their apartment, formerly inviting the two parents and their daughter inside, Naruto repeating what his brother told him to say to officially invite the clan head and his family within. Once done Naruto took his little friends hand and pulled her into his room, to excitedly catch her up on all the goings on in his life since they last met and so the 'adults' could finalize their plans.  
  
Half an hour later the two were called out to where the Hyuuga parents sat with Kain around the dinning room table. The two children stood in front of them, hand in hand, waiting for what they had to tell them. Kain spoke first "Naruto, you enjoy the time spent with Hinata, right?" The boy's face broke into an huge grin and he nodded eagerly. "Hinata-sama and Sasuke-san are my best and only friends and Itachi niisan is like a big brother."  
  
  "Good then that makes this a little easier. How would you feel about Hinata coming to live with us?" The boy cocked his head at his father, looking almost like a little fox-cub and asked "What about her mom and dad? Don't they want to be with her anymore? Why not?" Kain sighed, he really needed to teach the boy tact, his godfather certainly wouldn't. That childish comment had set the little girl off, bottom lip trembling as she looked up at her parents "d.....don't you want me anymore? Mom, dad?" she looked from one parent to the other and whispered "don't you love me a....anymore?"  
  
"Oh darling!" the woman knelt in front of her daughter and buried her in her arms and body. "Of course your father and I do, and always will!"  
"Th...then why are you sending me away?" the girl sobbed.  
  
"We're not sending you away, darling, at least not in THAT way. Do you remember how your father and I told you when you were younger that you would be someone's wife and ninja and have your own kids to raise and we were teaching you to be a wife and ninja so you could protect your new family and teach your own kids, that those children would be the new Hyuuga clan."  
  
"Ah-ha" the girl drew back to look in her mother's face "you said even though I was living with another family I would still be your daughter, yours and daddies."  
  
"That's right" the woman nodded "and you can come visit us and the boys whenever you want and we can come visit you. You'll still needed to come home to learn the clans jutsu's and to use and control the Byukagen, so even though you're living with another family, you're still a part of us and be able to come home whenever you want, to visit of course."  
  
"Daddy?" the girl looked up at the clan head who knelt beside his wife and looked at his daughter "your mother is right, sumire-me. We love you now and will always love you equally, no matter where you are and where you live or who with. You can visit us whenever you want and your mother and I will come visit you regularly. The boys and your cousin will visit you as well, and you'll see them around the village."  
  
Naruto joined in, looking vulnerable at her "D...don't you want to be with me, 'Nata? I want to be with you."  
  
"Of course I want to!" The child turned in her parents arms and immediately hugged her blonde friend to her tightly "you're my 'Naru!" She looked a little depressed though "but they're my parents, my mom and dad. Would YOU want to be taken away from Kain-san?"  
  
"No" Naruto sighed "you don't have to come live with me, with US, if you don't want to. Stay with your mom and dad." The clan head opened his mouth to tell the two they had no choice, but Kain motioned him to be silent and watch. If the two didn't want this, Kain wouldn't force them into it. He had done a lot of things he regretted in the past, forcing children into a marriage they didn't want was NOT one of them, and he had no intention  of starting.  
  
Forcing them into marriage would just make them hate each other and Kain had no intention of bringing more of that into his son's life, he'd had enough of it from the villagers as it was.  
  
Kain had a sudden brainstorm.  
"What about a sleep-over?" he said.  
Four eyes, three white, looked at him curiously.  
  
He looked at the child, his soon-to-be daughter in law. "I know you don't want to move in with us away from your parents all of a sudden, so what about a sleep-over? What you do is you spend more time of a day with Naruto and occasionally sleep over of a night as well. Then slowly over a couple of weeks start sleeping over more and more nights until next thing you know, you're living here and instead visiting your family and the Uchiha boys."  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea!" the woman laughed, smiling down at her daughter while the clan head nodded in agreement to the vampire.  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto cheered in agreement, hugging his friend close and looking at her solemn face "What do you think, 'Nata? We can be together like that until you get used to me and dad, them move in when you wanna!" Slowly the child nodded in agreement, having thought about it for a few minutes.  
  
The three adults let out a silent breath of relief. It looked like it might work after all.  
  
And so for the next few weeks the girl was often seen following Naruto around the village, sitting and watching him work and learn in the blacksmiths, visiting the two boys at the Hyuuga home as Itachi recovered at his home with his brother stubbornly taking care of him, learning from her parents the clan secrets, even joining Naruto's training from the Sage-somehow the boy had convinced the 'old man' that since Hinata was his wife now, she needed to learn everything he knew as well.  
  
He even convinced Kain to let her join THEIR training as well, even if her abilities were not vampire or Soul Reaver.  
Kain had to admit it, the combat training was easier with another to practice with for his son and even decided to train her like Naruto.  
  
Of a night the two children slept in the same room together. Although the girl seemed scared sleeping by herself, so most mornings when he woke them for breakfast he found his son wrapped around her on his bed, arms and wings surrounding her little body, pleased the girl child didn't seem the least bit alarmed or scared by his sons true looks.  
  
In fact he soon found the girl had an obsession for his sons wings. He would often find the two cuddling on the couch of a night after dinner watching TV together, the girl surrounded by his sons leather wing while she stroked the feathered one, small but dexterous fingers running almost absently through  the feathers and along the radius.  
  
Not only were both Raziel and Kyuubi again humming in contentment, but for some reason NARUTO was purring-that's the only way to describe it.  
Kain knew he had made the right choice allowing the contract now, the girl child was making his son happy in ways he never could.  
  
And so, for the next year leading up until the two children's enrollment into the ninja academy together they continued their training with both Kain and Jiriaya, Naruto learning and training under the blacksmith while the girl child-having caught the other Sanin's attention at her dedication to her 'godson'-started learning healing as well.  
  
And she apparently had a talent for it.  
  
Not to mention the fact she was 'learning from example' from Naruto, Kain and the male Sanin, the girl was developing and razor witt and sarcasm that could almost hold its own with the woman herself. It was during that year that Naruto began to help other families with the spirits of their dead loved ones, some even killed by the Kyuubi attack years ago.  
  
It began weeks after the Uchiha woman's freedom.  
Just after the girl moved in fully the two children were visiting the compound when Naruto wondered away.  
They found him later on sitting under a sakura tree having an long conversation with someone they couldn't see.  
After asking him why he had wondered off he answered "Hyuuga-san was calling me, so I came to see what he wanted."  
"I wasn't calling you, Naruto" the clan head frowned at him "I was in my office earlier."  
  
"Not that Hyuuga-san" Naruto said, pointing to the man "THAT Hyuuga-san" he pointed to the space beside him. Then he frowned "he looks exactly like you, Hyuuga-san, why?"  
  
"Hizashi" the clan head breathed, eyes wide, "are you telling me you've been talking all this time to the spirit of my TWIN?!"  
"What's a twin?" Naruto frowned.  
  
Breathing in deeply to gain control of himself the clan head spoke in an barely wavering voice "a twin is a brother or sister who is born with you. Most of the time they are what is called Paternal Twins which is a boy and girl, but sometimes you get Identical twins, which is like having an clone, only that clone is real and alive just like you are. Hizashi was my Identical Twin."  
  
"Oh" Naruto nodded in understanding.  
"Why is he still here, Naruto? I thought he would have moved on."  
  
"He's worried, about Neji and you. He says you blame yourself for his death and that Neji-san is starting to hate, hate the main clan, blame them for his daddies death. He can't move on until you both know it was his decision and accept it. He can't go and join Neji's mom until he talks to you both."  
  
Immediately the clan head turned to one of the members standing wide-eyed nearby "bring my nephew here, NOW!"  
The member frowned "but Neji-san is in his studies, Hisashi-san."

"I DON'T CARE! GET HIM!" When the male just squeaked in confusion and shock the man snarled "NOW!" With another squeak the young clan member took off.  
  
Other members began to whisper and talk among themselves as they watched, concerned with the clan heads reaction and the fact he believed a child's claim, THE DEMON CHILD'S claim, but a glare from the head shut them up, they wanted to hang around and find out what was going on. Soon the member returned leading the solemn sight of a brown haired boy the girls age, small and skinny for his age and eyes darker than they should ever be on a child. Taking the boy's hand the clan head lead him towards Naruto, speaking as he did "Neji you know Naruto don't you?"  
  
The boy nodded without a word.  
"Do you know about his new dad?"  
Again the boy nodded.  
"Tell me what you know."  
  
In a voice so soft it was barely heard the boy spoke "he was an hokage from a land past the elemental nations. When his people rebelled against him and started killing the civilians of his land he had to hunt them down and kill them. His son was killed and after he destroyed them all he traveled here with all his nations riches and a sword that held his sons soul.  
  
Naruto found that sword, broken, after the hokage was attacked and the son's soul somehow became part of Naruto, giving him all the son's abilities. Because the son is dead but his soul is still around, Naruto can now see into the world of the dead and even go there. Because the hokage and his son have come from somewhere outside the five nations they have Jutsu's and abilities different to us, including signless Jutsu's they call spells.  
  
After finding his son's soul had bonded with Naruto, the hokage proclaimed him his own son now. He is raising him as such in all they can do and any kekai genkais he received through the merger."  
  
"That's what's going around? Not exactly but close enough. Neji, someone close to us both wants to talk to us" he looked up at the Hyuuga's littering the garden "ALONE." Reluctantly the members in the courtyard started to murmur as they moved away, many only going far enough inside to keep an watch on the scene with their own bloodline ability.  
  
They saw A LOT of talking, a bit of hugging and tears, some hand motions they didn't understand and then something weird. The blonde boy frowned, saying something in concern that worried and upset the two, there was A LOT of hand motions and talking, and finally the Hyuuga clan head nodded reluctantly.  
  
Then was the weird bit.  
  
The demon child breathed in deeply, slowly, there was a flash of light and when it had cleared the child was sitting with the clan head and his nephew, eyes white and the veins around his eyes prominent, just like a certain bloodline. One or two gasped, immediately clasping their hands over their mouths as a certain pair of eyes slowly moved to them, followed by the clan heads.  
  
Realizing they would punished severely for spying on the clan heads business when he suspisifally told them to stay out of it, some scattered, hoping not to be identified, while others stayed, hoping by staying and accepting their punishment, it wouldn't be as severe as the others. The clan head turned and said something to the demon child who spoke back-something the head seemed reluctant to do, but agreed to anyway. Then he left the two, allowing his nephew to lead the boy away, supposedly to find his new bride.

  
Kain was getting worried the situation was getting out of control, the Hokage would need to make a statement if this kept up.  
  
Three days ago, after his son and daughter-in-law went to visit her family, rumors started flying around the village like wildfire, rumors that 'the demon child', his son, could see and communicate with the spirits of the dead and through it families in the village who had lost loved ones could communicate once again with them. So far today Kain had been forced to turn away five lots, three couples and two singular people, who wanted the boy to tell them if a family member was still around and could he talk to them for them.  
  
One man had an broken fist after Kain rejected him and the idiot had gone on to piss the vampire off.  
First he had DEMANDED the ancient being bring him what he wanted-Naruto-never once talking about the child as a person, only an IT. Like an spoiled brat.  
  
Next he had started raving about how "that demon owes us for allowing it to live, it should get on it's knees every damn day and thank us for allowing it to be within our sight, and obey our every command! If we wish it's unholy vision to see and talk to our loved ones-most of which IT took in the first place-then it should do it without hesitation or protest, no matter what time or day of the week it is!"  
  
When Kain told him to LEAVE or "I'll cleave your head from your shoulders before you can blink with my bare claws" the man sneered "I'd like to see yer try, freak."  
Kain raised his hands, letting the energy spell crackle between them dangerously.  
  
The man snorted "Ye're a ninja of this village, ninja's are forbidden from harming civilians, even if those civilians are ex-ninja themselves, there's nothing you can do to me if I.....why're you grinning like that?" Kain gave the idiot his most evil smile, the one he used against people like Mobius, the one that said smugly "I know something you don't know."  
  
"I am NOT an ninja of this village, fool." The man snorted again "yer can't fool me, freak. The Hokage said...."  
  
"That I would working in the village for him personally once Naruto started at the academy-that doesn't make me an ninja of this village, I am what you would call an Independent Agent, someone working for the village but not as one. Even if I was, it doesn't begin until Naruto starts at the academy, which he has not."  
  
The man opened his mouth to speak, only for Kain to 'rub it in' by adding for good measure "not only that I am an advisor for the Lord of this lands, having been friend of his wife for a long time. That means not only am I only answerable to the Lord himself only but who's word do you think he'll believe, his trusted advisor, or some uncouth brute?"  
  
When the man tried to speak again, Kain just had to add "I am also what you call an Hokage from a land outside the five nations, therefore I am not only allowed to do whatever is necessary to protect me and mine, by LETHAL force if needed, but I only answer to your Fire Lord as far as I allow." The man's eyes narrowed "you wouldn't DARE start a war with us, over a demon, we'd beat your ass..."  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Kain's narrowed eyed glare backed the man away a few steps "my people have power you could only dream of as well as immortality, I assure you for that child we would start a war that would make the last one plus the Kyuubi's attack look like an spar."  
  
When the man backed up further the vampire added one last point "do you really believe that both your Fire Lord AND the Hokage will willingly go to war for an fool like you. Because one man wanted it" he snorted at the man "no, they will make an example of you, of what happens to those who both threaten and insult those the Fire Lord claims as his own as well as visiting Hokages."  
  
The man gulped and managed to sneer "and where's your witnesses?"  
  
"Right behind you" Kain motioned at the hallway. The man spun to find at least five of Kain's neighboring people were standing in their doorways, glaring at the man, whether for disturbing their peace or his threats, he didn't know. "Even if those idiots had the NERVE to dob me in...."  
  
"I wasn't talking about THEM" Kain nodded at the shadow behind and next to the man "I was talking about HIM."  
Gulping the man slowly turned.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows was a figure in black and white wearing a crow porcelain mask. Long black hair was tied up behind him the figure was barely in his teens but radiated danger and anger. Behind him on his back rested an sword, lethal and ready for trouble. Black eyes blazed with fury, banked for only a moment as he looked at the vampire and nodded in acknowledgement to him "Kain-sama."  
  
Kain nodded back "good to see you're fully recovered, and promoted too, congratulations."  
  
"I appreciate it, Kain-sama, and am grateful for your aid in my recovery. However I am not here to chat. I was sent by the Hokage to warn you of the trouble that is brewing due to some rumors about your son, but I see you have already encountered it. I will take this trash to the Hokage if you would like, them I need to track down the sources of this latest gossip."  
  
"Go ahead" Kain motioned at the human on his doorstep, "you may be able to use him to track it, however I do suggest you check the Hyuuga clan first, they were the location of BOTH incidents and would be an logical choice to start at."  
  
"Agreed" the figure nodded.  
"Don't ignore ME, freak!" the man suddenly snarled, "bring me what I want and bring it to me NOW!" Kain sighed "no."  
  
"No!" the man spluttered, incredulous that the vampire would flat out deny him.  
"No" Kain confirmed without a change of expression.  
"Why you!!!" the man then made a stupidly idiotic-even moronic-move. He threw a punch at the vampires face.  
  
Only to have Kain intercept it with his hand seconds before his face.  He let the shocked man see his dangerous expression and his fist trapped in the vampires grasp for a few seconds, enough to register the shock, before he had causally crushed the limb with hardly a squeeze.  
  
The man shrieked in agony and fear, pulling it away and stumbling back, nursing the limb as he looked in terror at the vampire.  
  
The ANBU grabbed the man and just before he disappeared with him Kain heard one of his neighbors mutter "serves you right, asshole" and the two were gone. Kain's  neighbors either waved briefly or nodded to him and were gone back inside. Seconds before he closed the door, Kain spotted Naruto and his little girlfriend returning, allowing them inside with a smile, as if nothing had happened.  
  
The next day, after a conversation with the Hokage and pleading from Naruto himself, Kain consented to allowing his son to help some couples with the spirits of their love ones. However there was conditions set. First, it had to take place inside the Hokage’s office, allowing the leader and his ANBU to watch over it and ensure the child's safety, second only people Naruto could see and communicate with, if a couple came in seeking their loved one and Naruto said they had already passed on, they were to immediately leave.  
  
If Naruto gave the family some ‘hard truths’ via the deceased and the family were unable to accept it, they were immediately dismissed and given an written transcript of the rest of the deceased information. And none of the families were allowed to blame Naruto if they heard something they didn’t want to hear. The saying ‘don’t shoot the messenger was used. Then they would sign an statement or contract forbidding them from discussing the results or actual events with anyone else, especially outside the family or the office.  
  
The Hokage warned Kain to keep an eye on Naruto when he wasn’t with his other teachers. The boy being able to see and speak to ghosts would be an asset to enemies or even those willing to use it. If Naruto could speak to ghosts, the enemy might think any of their captives who die with information they want would still be able to get it using Naruto.  
  
However after one particular incident that had Naruto hysterical and afraid for days, the Hokage released a statement to the village saying that it was a rumor and not to pay attention to it. While he DIDN’T say it was false or true, he left the people with the impression it wasn’t real, at least those that hadn’t actually gone through or witnessed it.  
  
KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had been nearly uncontrollable all day. Kain thanked the gods that while Naruto was an influence on his daughter-in-law, making her open and honest and with a child-like razor wit, Hinata was an influence on him, making him calmer and more reserved in certain situations.

Or he would have snapped by now.

Almost a full year from the faithful day an demon vessel accidentally absorbed his 'son' and awoke him, Naruto was reaching his birthday and was overexcited about it. Sure before him Kain understood that he had no one but the old Hokage and perhaps the ANBU  woman to celebrate it with, but they had their own families to be with and celebrate with, so it wasn't the same, not like a true families love.  
  
Now that he had that he was getting almost hysterical with excitement, only Hinata's even and  calm temperament keeping him contained.  
  
For his birthday Kain gave him an hand-me-down, his Wraith armor. He more than had the money to buy his son something fancy, but this was more personal. Other children got hand-me-downs from family and didn't particularly want it, but Naruto never had a family to GET hand-me-downs from, he knew his son would appreciate it. And he did, all excited about it, talking about how he and Raziel and Kyuubi could make some adjustments and enhancements to it, mumbling a mile a minute to himself about how to do so and all he needed and wanted to do so.  
  
Although he WAS confused about how he-an now six year old-could possibly fit in such adult armor.  
  
That's when Kain explained the armor-created by the Ancient Vampires long before his time-would adjust to fit it's wearer. If it didn't he never would have been able to use it, the Ancient Vampires were tall, well built and wingered, he himself may be also tall but he had NO wings himself and his form was different.  
  
To prove it, Kain helped him put it on.  
  
As the material slid over his legs and hips, it started to shrink, molding to his calves, thighs and hips, cupping his private area and providing support and protection, going on to mold to the rest of his body, even producing slashes in the back for his wings. Naruto oohed and aahed over it, turning this way and that to check out himself in it, even the armored boots and gloves having shrank to fit. He mumbled about seeing if he could change the color, black was too depressing, then thanked Kain, asking if HE was going to wear a set.  
  
Kain nodded "I stopped a while ago due to believing I no longer needed it, but I think I shall. In a way it will be like honoring my kind and the Original Ancient Vampires." He looked at Hinata "I have one for you as well, daughter-in-law, however you will just have to wait until your own birthday, I'm having some....things added to it." The girl's eyes lit up, she was so easy to please, Kain found, she seemed at times starved for attention and seemed to bask in all Kain and Naruto gave her. "Really?!" when he nodded she threw herself excitedly in his arms "thank you, Kain-sama!!" Then she blushed prettily and drew away, embarrassed stuttering a shy "Th......thank you."  
  
Kain smiled at her, she was surprisingly endearing herself to him.  
  
"Chichi, when is YOUR birthday?" Naruto asked him with a frown. Kain frowned as well at this "I do not remember. I left that behind with my humanity. It has been so long since I even thought about it that I can not even remember when it was." Naruto looked sad "everyone should have a birthday, chichi. Didn't Niisan and his other brothers ever throw you a birthday party?"  
  
"No, NONE of us ever celebrated. I do not even know if Raziel remembers his own." When Naruto looked even more sad, Kain had an idea "Why not give me one yourself?"  
"Chichi?" Naruto cocked his head to the side like a little fox and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Well your niisan and neesan are spirits inside you, so except for actually talking to them and wishing them happy birthdays, they can not have one. However if you want me to have one then YOU GIVE ME ONE. Something important to you." Naruto nodded and looked thoughtful, saying slowly "niisan and neesan say if they had a birthday, they want it to be the same as mine. Neesan says that was when she became my real sister and a part of me, so it is the same. Niisan agrees."  
  
Kain nodded in acknowledgement of this. Naruto's eyes lit up "I know, chichi, the day I found you!"  
"Naruto?"  
The day I found you sleeping and niisan became my brother!" Kain realized he was talking about the day he had awoken and the sword had crumpled.  
  
"I think you are right" he nodded to his son "very well, it will be my official birthday." Naruto grinned and nodded, pleased, Kain adding as he held both hands out to his new children "that settled, let's go see what Yukiko and the Hokage have for you." A week later was Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's first day of the Academy. They entered the grounds, Naruto in his black, white and dark blue armor with orange highlights.  
  
They were only going a couple of days when Naruto got into his first fight-and made three new friends.  
  
It started with an shaggy brown haired boy picking on an rather...plump boy. Naruto, hating someone suffering what he had before his father. So he moved between them, the plump boy slumped against a tree and the bully standing over him, fingers clawed. "Get outta my way" the bully snarled at him.  
  
"No" Naruto said firmly.  
"No?!" the bully snorted and when Naruto didn't move or speak the bully snarled "NO!"  
  
"No" Naruto said evenly, firmly, his eyes an curious mix of red, blue and white "we've faced people like you before and you are nothing but cowards all of you. You want him, try going through us. But be warned, my father's training me and he doesn't go easy. He taught me to fight and kill, NOT play around."  
  
"Play around! I'll show you playing around!" the bully lunged, slashing out with the claws of his right hand.  
Which Naruto just stepped aside from.  
  
Barely stopping his lunge and keeping himself from face-planting in the dirt, the bully recovered and snarled "Why you...!" and lunged again.  
And Naruto stepped aside again. And continued to do so, ignoring the gathering crowd around them and the bullies cursing and cruel words, he'd heard way worse.  
  
"STAND STILL, YOU BAKA!" the bully snarled.  
  
"Fine" Naruto rolled his eyes and when the clawed hand came straight at him he caught it instead, holding it tight in his enhanced grip. "What the...!?" the bully tried to pull it back, but couldn't budge it "what are you do.....?" the tugging got faster, more frantic "let go!"  
  
"No" Naruto said a third time.  
"I SAID LET ME GO!"  
  
"Not 'til you say sorry to.....?" he looked back at the boy. "Choji" he supplied shyly, eyes wide in what could only be hero worship on them. "Choji. Not until you say sorry to Choji and promise to never pick on or hurt him again" Naruto's words were sounding less grown up as the demon and wraith receded, seeing their little brother was safe and could take care of himself.  
  
"NO!" the bully yelled, somewhat half terrified, half angry.  
"Fine!" Naruto rolled his eyes again and squeezed the arm in his grip, making the bullies eyes bug in terror before he threw him into an nearby tree.  
  
That done he turned to help the plump kid up, asking if he was alright and trying to sooth him. While he was occupied, Sasuke suddenly yelled "Naru'!" the boy turning to find the furious bully streaking towards him with claws ready. Only to have him freeze mid-lunge and a new voice say one word in an bored tone "troublesome." Walking casually to their side was an skinny brown haired kid, shaking his head sadly "you guys are in so much trouble."  
  
Naruto snorted "he started it."  
  
"Still you are both in so much trouble" and he looked over at the entrance to the classroom where two teachers were heading right for them.  
  
As the two were lead away, the plump kid following as a witness, the skinny kid leaned over and whispered to Naruto in his passing "when you get out, come sit with us in the yard. I'm Shikamaru Nara and you interest me."  
  
  
About fifteen minutes later the boys parents arrived, starting with Kain. After hearing what had happened  the Vampire Lord frowned "and this is a problem  why exactly?"  
  
"He was in a fight, on school grounds, Kain-san, what happens between the two outside school isn't our problem, but inside...."  
"That's not how I see it" Kain said.  
"What do you mean, Kain-san?" one of the teachers, a younger man with brown hair and a large scar across his nose asked in respect.  
  
"First Naruto didn't actually fight with this boy. All he did was avoid his blows and once push him away. That is NOT fighting, that's avoiding a fight. Naruto's strength is way past human standards, more than even your Lady Tsunade, he could have easily beaten this child to a pulp, yet he didn't once even throw a punch. Secondly he is training to be an ninja, aren't you an society that goes by teamwork and building an team? Naruto was defending an teammate."  
  
"But he wasn't...." Kain held up a hand to silence the teachers protests "how do you know this boy won't be a future teammate? They have only just started here, you have no idea what will happen when they graduate, who will be chosen as a team. And besides that, teaching them to help each other helps later in life. Would you have rather Naruto ignore an fellow ninja and possible teammate being attacked, or help?"  
  
The brown haired teachers slumped in defeat "you're right, Kain-san. We have nothing to punish him for since he didn't actually do anything." The other teacher, an white haired young man, opened his mouth to protest, but Kain's level look made him snap it closed. The vampire suddenly blinked at the other young man. The sight Razeil had gifted him with was suddenly seeing through the man.  
  
And he was seeing an shadow of an snake on his shoulder.  
  
Before he could even think of an reaction to what he was seeing another voice, this one female and from the doorway, spoke "Kain-san is absolutely right." The Vampire Lord spun to find an familiar figure in the doorway. Immediately the young bully shrank guiltily in his seat "Ma...." She snapped at him "shut up, Kiba!" The boy cringed. "I am SOOO mad at you right now! You're punishment will be severe for this!"  
  
The boy shrank back more "But HE started it!"  
  
"You not only tried to bully the Akimichi heir, but the son of the Fire Lord's own advisor, Hokage AND the son of the one man our entire clan revered and YOU YOURSELF IDOLIZED!!"  
  
"What are you talking about, ma?" the bully-Kiba-frowned. "I'm talking about Naruto, you idiot! You were there at the meeting, you KNOW he's the Forths' son! You don't know how skilled and powerful this man is! If he did fight back, chances are you'd be dead by now!"  
  
"But ma...."  
  
"NO BUTS! You'll apologize to both the Akimichi heir AND Naruto right now, and mean it, and if I EVER hear about you bullying anyone ever again, your punishment will be your sisters responsibility!" The bully shrank down further, shuddering in fear and horror at the thought. He mumbled something, but his mother snapped "WHAT WAS THAT?!" The boy looked about to cry "I said I'm sorry, ma. I swear I wouldn't do it again. I'll behave."  
  
"You better" the female old\new council member turned to Kain, bowing low in apology "I am sorry for my brute son's actions, Kain-san. You see I'm trying to teach him to be my clans heir and to be dominant, but he doesn't seem to have the difference between dominance and bulling figured out yet. Rest assured I will make sure to have it straightened out by the time we get home."  
  
She turned to look at the teachers "I will take full responsibility for the fight myself and will make any apologies necessary to The Akimichi clan" she seized her son's hand and started to pull him away "hopefully he'll return to class tomorrow, sufficiently repentant." She dragged her son away, the child protesting all the way.  
  
Once gone the brown haired teacher sighed, looking at the boy and Naruto as he pinched the bridge of his nose over the scar "you two may as well return to lunch since Inuzuka-chan took the blame for the fight and her son's actions." The boy's nodded, Naruto took the plump boys hand and the two left the room "bye, chichi!" Naruto called back, receiving a nod of acknowledgement back. Once gone the same teacher turned to Kain "I'm sorry you had to come down here, Kain san, for nothing it seems."  
  
"I understand your concerns, but Naruto would never hurt another except in self defense or defense of another, remember that."  
"Understood" the young man nodded and Kain left. He had an Hokage to see about an white haired teacher and a snake.  
  
The minute Naruto and the boy were back out in the playground they were surrounded by other kids, all asking questions at once about what had happened, were they going to be punished, HOW were they going to be punished, where the bully was and so on. Gently squeezing the other boy's hand reassuringly when he felt him shrink away from all the attention, answering all the questions he could, Naruto looked around for his friends.  
  
He soon spotted them both seated at one of the school picnic tables in a corner of the yard, under an large shady tree. Sasuke and Hinata sat on one side, facing them with the skinny kid on the other, back to them. Sasuke was waving to them, trying to catch the two's attention.  
  
Every time another kid tried to sit with them, the youngest Uchiha would give them the childish version of his big brothers cold glare.  
  
Smiling as he dragged the other boy over to his friend and mate through the crowd, Naruto insisted he sit with the other boy while he moved to sit between his best friend and mate, giving her an winning smile as she handed him his bento box lunch and immediately scooted closer so she could lay her head on his shoulder and pulled his disguised wing around her while the three boys talked.  
  
Naruto didn't mind about this, in fact he let her willingly now that Kyuubi and Raziel had explained why it was good to him.  
  
They had told him that since her mother and father were in charge of their clan and her mother had her baby sister to care for, they had little time for her and so-like he was before Kain and Raziel had come into his life-she was lonely. Because Naruto showed her love and affection she relied on him for what she needed growing up.  
  
He would willingly give it to her, as much as she needed from him.  
  
Also Kyuubi had explained how since Hinata was his mate, they need to touch as much as possible, not only to cement their emotional bond, but physical as well. One part the more they touched each other, the more they got used to touch, the other part, they were preparing her for him.  
  
When Naruto asked what she meant by that, Kyuubi told him that compared to him, Hinata was very weak, chakra-wise as well as bodily. So over the next few years, as the two of them grew and their bodies developed, both Kyuubi and Raziel would 'leak' their chakra into hers, merging it to hers and helping her develop past her human expectations.  
  
She was Naruto's mate, meaning she not only had to be strong for him, but able to survive or take anything to stay with him. So every time they touched in skin-to-skin contact they would help her, ESPECIALLY through the wings, since the chakra of them were closer to the surface there than anywhere else.  
  
The four boys sat and talked as they ate for the rest of their lunch break. Naruto told them about his life, both before and AFTER his father, about his abilities and training, and his new mate. Sasuke spoke of his life with his brother among the Hyuuga's, his friendship with Naruto, Hinata and Neji and his training with his brother on their bloodline and clan jutsu's. Currently he was trying to teach him their families fire ball technique, but he was having trouble getting more than just a spark.  
  
But it was alright though, because his brother made sure he ate, slept, bathed and took breaks during, assuring him everyone had their own pace and he would find his. This made him want to go faster, to master it sooner though, he wanted to make his brother proud at how well he was doing, how fast and easily he mastered it. In return for their openness and honesty about themselves, the other two returned the favor, talking about how they had known each other since they were babies, how their dads had been teammates together with another who's daughter was home sick with the flu and was also a friend.  
  
How both were clan heirs as well-Shikamaru to the vast Nara lands which supplied the village with anything from herbs and spices for cooking and such, to those needed for healing.  
  
Choji's family owned things from supermarkets to bakeries and restaurants around not just Kohona but the five nations. His father was big like him-necessary for their clan jutsu's-however Choji was different from his father. Apparently while Choji had diabetes and needed to eat foods with certain sugar levels in them, he also had an body system like his mother, not his father.  
  
What that essentially meant was that he had trouble keeping weight on. His mother was forced to eat at least six major meals a day JUST TO KEEP WEIGHT ON, if she didn't she almost immediately lost more weight that was safe and would have dangerous diabetic attacks. That was why he was almost constantly eating, not just to sustain the weight needed for their clan jutsu's but to sustain his health.  
  
Naruto couldn't imagine having to constantly eat just to live, wouldn't food get boring to him after a while?  
No wonder his family had food places all around the five nations. That way if their son was caught without food during a mission.....  
  
The bell soon rung and they went back to class, the seating arrangement changing when they discovered how every other kid wanted to sit next to Naruto so they could whisper questions to him. So instead Naruto sat off to the side near the back, Hinata directly to his left, Sasuke to his right, Choji directly in front and Shikamaru directly behind him, eyes locked out the window at the clouds while he slouched, appearing for all the world asleep in his chair.  
  
However Naruto could sense his attention to the teacher and his surroundings and hear his steady breathing that showed his status. The rest of the day involved ignoring whispers and listening to the teacher before class was over and they headed home, promising each other they would meet up again the next day at the school gates.  
  


The next day they did so, Naruto hiding behind his father with all the attention he got from the other kids, even those in higher grades, asking his father timidly why they were doing it.  
  
"You stood up to someone bigger than you for not a friend but a complete stranger, they idolize you, Naruto" Kain said "he's probably been doing it a while, both in and out of school and you just beat him without even throwing a punch. The idea that someone could stick up for another, despite the fact they could get hurt for it when they don't even know them never occurred to them."  
  
The male vampire looked at the other fathers (and older brother) with their children (and little brother) in the small group of real friends and with their nod of serious agreement pulled his son out from behind him and knelt in front of him, gently but firmly grasping his shoulders, looking him deep in the eyes as he said seriously "I want you to promise me something, Naruto."  
  
"Father?" Naruto cocked his head at him, uncertain.  
  
"As an ninja, nothing is more important than the mission, but as a PERSON, friends and teammates are the most important things in life. Take it from someone who learnt that lesson way too late in life. I spent my entire life, corrupted though I was, thinking I didn't need anyone, that I was safer and happier alone. But I was wrong, I know that now, and I didn't realize until I had Raziel. I did bad things to keep him with me, swear to me you will protect your real friends, no matter what, Naruto, they are and will be the most important things in your life and deserve to be treated that way. Do not make the same mistakes I made. Promise me."  
  
"But chichi, how will I know my real friends from others?"  
  
"Good question Naruto" Kain approved "I COULD tell you the standard answer of real friends will be there when you need them and will help you, whether you want it or not, but that is what everyone says. The things is you will KNOW who is your real friends are instinctively. Children growing up use their instincts to judge who's trustworthy or not. I want you to use that, Naruto. Use it to judge the worthiness of those wanting to be your friends and any adults around you. If you don't trust them, move away, if you can't, go to the Spectral Realm and either Whisper me, or get Raziel to Whisper me, got it?"  
  
"Yes chichi" Naruto nodded "and I promise I will protect and help my real friends, no matter what."  
  
"Good" Kain gave him a gentle smile when he heard the three boys and his daughter-in-law also make the same promises seriously around them and he knew that when an child made an promise like this, they stubbornly kept to it, sometimes way past childhood and adults. These boys and one girl would be friends for their entire youth, maybe longer, even if none of them ended up on the same team afterwards.  
  
The bell rang and the children were sent off, grouping tightly together and once inside seated in the same positions they had after lunch the day before.  
They sat at the same table again at lunch, talking, the four already becoming close friends as if they'd known each other all their lives.  
The only problem they had was all the other kids coming up, either trying to sit down with them or get in on their little group.  
  
Finally about halfway through there came an new voice "leave them alone you idiots, can't you see they're trying to eat in peace!" Choji tensed at the familiar voice as an brown haired figure approached them, sliding into the seat on Shikamaru's other side.  
  
"Kiba" Naruto glared at him "we didn't say YOU could sit with us either." The other boy snorted "I'm just here to make sure others don't try anything funny." Naruto opened his mouth to protest it, but stopped when Kyuubi spoke softly into his head **"he has established himself as the dominant of this class, if he apologies now he'll loose ground. Accept him in and as a member of your new pack, but set some rules he MUST obey."**  
  
"Like what, neesan?"  he asked mentally. So the vixen gave him some examples. The boy nodded mentally to her and looked at the other boy with stern eyes "ok, Kiba, you can stay with us, but there will be some rules or we throw you out."

"What sort of rules?" the other boy's eyes narrowed. Naruto counted off on his fingers "no bullying us or other kids, we will NOT be friends with a bully. We are all friends here, a pack, and don't like people who hurt or make other people sad, we don't want one among us."  
  
"And Naruto is our leader, not you" Shikamaru piped up with "not you. Naruto helps people like he did Choji, he doesn't pick on them." Naruto nodded "people used to pick on me until my chichi stopped them, I don't want to be friends with someone who does it to others." They told him their other rules and then Shikamaru told him about their promise to the adult males in their lives to protect and help each other for the rest of their lives, no matter what.  
  
The bullies eyes widened in something like a mix between hope and excitement and asked "can....can I...can I bring a friend with me?" He spoke next in a rush "theotherkidswerealwaysmeantohim'causehe'sdifferent, soIstartedbeingmeantothemsothey'dleave himalone!" The group looked at him "so you were helping your friend and just became a bully 'cause of it?"  
  
He nodded solemnly.

"Is he a bully too?" He shook his head quickly "we've been friends since we were really little, I've always took care of him 'cause he's small, too shy and quiet to."  
  
"Bring him over" Naruto said.  
"Hai!" the boys grin went huge and he bounded off to find his friend.  
  
  
  
A minute or so later he was back dragging another boy with him. He was smaller than them, short black hair spiking around his head and even though he was dressed in an thick buttoned up white coat, they could tell he was skinnier than Shikamaru. Not just that, his eyes were hidden behind dark glasses. Pushing the quiet boy forward he spoke "guys this is my friend, Shino Abrahume. I've known him a long time but even I have barely heard him speak, so don't worry if he doesn't."  
  
Seeing the silent skinny boy, the group understood his need to protect him. The boy-Kiba-pushed his friend into the seat next the Choji and slid in next to him.  
They noticed Shikamaru's wide eyes and the way he was shaking his head and asked what was wrong.  
  
"You haven't noticed?" he asked them.  
"Noticed what?" they asked.  
  
The other sighed and began pointing around the table, Starting with Hinata. "Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga clan. Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan. Myself, heir to the Nara's-my clan. Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan. Shino Abrahume, heir to the Abrahume clan. Kiba Inuzuka, heir the the Inuzuka clan."  
  
"But I'm not the heir-my brother is" Sasuke protested, only for the boy to shake his head. "Your brother is the clan head, since there is only you two left, that makes YOU the clan heir."  
  
"What about Naruto?" Choji asked between chips.  
"Actually Naruto is MORE heir than all of us."  
"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.  
  
"His mother was the last of an very old clan from whirlpool country, my dad told me last night, and his real dad was the last of a founding clan from here in Kohona. So since both his real dad and his mom were both the last heirs of their clans, it's like he's double the heirs we are. And add to that his ADOPTED dad is the last and clan head of HIS clan and kind from somewhere else as well as an Hokage....."  
  
"Is that true?" and when Naruto nodded they said in union "WOWW!"  
  
"Do you have an kekai genkai?" the silent skinny kid said in a soft voice, his friend looking at him in startled shock and surprise. Naruto frowned "I don't know if I got one from my mom or dad, but I have the Byukagun and one from my chichi." They looked at him in confusion "how could you have the Byukagun and not by Hyuuga?" Shikamaru asked "how could you have an bloodline from Kain-sama when he's not your real father? Only family can have a bloodline."  
  
"Well you see Chichi's son is my brother now.So that makes me Chichi's son."  
  
"What do you mean?" Naruto explained about Razeil's soul being trapped in the sword and how he had merged and was merging with him, how he can use all his abilities and bloodlines and how his brother could absorb the souls of those with bloodline abilities and sort of inherit them.  
  
"We did it with Hizashi-sama, he wanted me too so he could move on and be with Neji-san's mom."  
"You EAT souls!?"  
  
"Sort of" he answered "niisan, neesan and Jirayia-sama told me it's more like when I 'eat' a soul, I just eat the earth energy keeping them here, weakening it so they can return to the 'wheel of fate'."  
  
"Wheel of fate?"  
  
"The cycle of birth, death and rebirth that ALL souls go through. Out there somewhere, maybe now, maybe in years time, Hizashi-san and his wife and Sauke's family are being reborn, with no memory of who they used to be." Shikamaru looked thoughtful "I see. So since they can't be born again with the bloodline, you take it with the last of the energy that keeps them here." The others understood and nodded. After all, someone outside the clan born with an bloodline ability would panic a clan and possibly endanger the new life from someone trying to prevent the ability being used by someone outside the clan.  
  
He looked at Naruto "the Hokage said you can't see spirits, it was just a rumor."  
Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his neck "well actually he didn't say I couldn't do it, just that they were rumors."  
  
"I see" Shikamaru nodded "so he said that 'cause people would never leave you alone if they thought it was real." Naruto nodded "I don't see everyone, just those ones that have things left to say or do. I've only seen a few since niisan joined me. Some people didn't like that I couldn't see who they wanted or tell them what the wanted to know" shuddering he hunched in on himself, his mate and best friend moving to comfort him "one of them....one of them.."  
  
**"That is enough, Naruto"** Kyuubi whispered comfortingly **"they do not need to know that."**  
  
"We understand" Kiba said, "and we'll all keep it a secret." He drew himself up proudly "We'll all make the promise to protect and help each other. That means we be there for each other, no matter what. Even if adults don't want us to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowned at him.  
  
"One of my clan died on a mission 'cause he was caught in a trap, but the Hokage wouldn't let them go help him 'cause it was too dangerous. We should NEVER do that, if one of us is in danger and the rest of us find out, we go find them and we go together."  
  
"Yeah"  Naruto sat up straight and stubbornly "we should. I'm in, I'll do it."  
"Me too" Hinata nodded.  
“And I” the skinny kid whispered.  
“Yeah” Choji said through mouthfuls. Shikamaru frowned “can we wait until Ino comes back to school? I think she’d want to be in on this too.”  
  
“Okay” Naruto nodded, “But we still promise.” Shikamaru nodded and agreed to the promise. So did Sasuke. Followed by Kiba himself saying the words.  Naruto suddenly cocked his head and looked thoughtful, eyes focused inwards. The group waited and when his eye refocused Sasuke asked him “Who were you talking to, Naru?”  
  
“Both” Naruto said “neesan and niisan have an idea about how we can all make sure each other is safe and help find and help each other if it gets to that.”

“How?” Naruto leaned forward and whispered “it’s a secret. They don’t want me to tell you here.” He had a brief thoughtful look on his face and his eyes lit up, “I know! Tomorrow is no school! Meet me at the west gates early morning, like, seven o’clock! But don’t tell anyone why, it’s a secret.”  
  
“Okay” the others nodded together.  
“What about Ino?” Shikamaru asked “I can bring her with me, but she’s still sick.”  
  
"No" Kiba said "She can promise, but not go with us tomorrow. I mean, we are a pack now. She can be a friend, but she's not one of us. She wasn't here when we met, she wasn't here when we became a pack."  
  
"Yeah" Naruto nodded, then looked at Shikamaru and shrugged "he's right, sorry."  
"I understand" he sighed. The bell rung and they returned to class, THIS TIME with Choji and Shikamaru in front and Kiba and Shino behind.  
  
KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN  
  
The two figures sitting on the Hokage Monument-or more accurately the Fourths head-watched the dawn rise as they talked. One had long white hair tied back and was distinctly male. The other had short black hair and definitely female. Currently the female was just finishing telling the male about her last disastrous relationship with 'the snake bastard' and how she came out of it by the skin of her teeth, however she would always bare the 'mark' of him.  
  
Once done she turned to her silent companion "what about you? Any disastrous women in you past?"  
  
"I was never truly interested in them."  
  
"Oh come on!" the female snored "I was in the group the Hokage sent to examine your sanctuary. I saw your portrait as an human. You were rich, young and handsome (cough), you would have have had women falling over each other to get to you! Surely you....."  
  
"I was a soldier when I was human, I had no interest in woman. When I was reborn as a  vampire, human women were either food or an nuisance."

"What about vampire women?" He snorted "Just as egotistic as the males."  
"There were NONE that interested you?"  
  
"Well...." he began reluctantly.  
"Tell me about her."  
  
"It began with my campaign to bring Nosgoth under the rule of the vampire, MY rule. I moved on the City of Meridian, only to be beaten by the Sarafan Lord....." at her look he chuckled darkly in amusement "yes, I admit I lost. More than that, I almost died. You see, he had an artifact called The Nexus Stone, an item that could apparently neutralize The Soul Reaver, the only thing that could, and he used it to beat me. I was almost dead, but a group of vampires found me and hid me away. I slept to recover, slept for two hundred years."  
  
"Two hundred years....." she breathed in awe. At his grin she sighed "tell me."  
He sighed, turning to watch the dawn as he spoke.  
  
"From the shards of tattered dreams I rose, unwilling, tossed upon tides of pain that flowed and ebbed and left me, searingly awake. And more revoltingly, alive." His voice went softer very slightly "it was then, that I saw her, for the first time........"  
  
KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN


	9. Chapter 9

"This way, guys" Naruto directed as the group of six other children in a tight group, crouching low to the ground to avoid being seen by the gate guards, through the trees and towards the more open rocky area of an small ravine. He lead them down the side and to the crack in the wall cautiously. It was Kiba who broke their silence "where're we going, Naru?"  
  
"This is where I found my chichi and niisan. This is were I found out about neesan and niisan became part of me and chichi adopted me. Niisan says it's the perfect place to do this ceremony 'cause only chichi, Hokage-sama, Anko-san and some ANBU know where it is."  
  
"Who's gonna do it with us? I mean we need an adult to show us. How's Kyuubi gonna help us?"  
  
"Niisan and Neesan will. They said that just for this one time they can come out and help us. Niisan can use the dead bodies left around by bad people trying to get into Chichi's money room and 'cause both are becoming part of me, they can now use each others jutsu's, abilities and magic. So neesan will be able to use one of them too. They'll come out and help us, then when it's all over they'll come back inside me again."  
  
"How?"  
"I don't know, but they're there now getting everything ready."  
  
The group soon reached an hole in the floor, once broken and open, now baring an small portable elevator. The seven climbed on board and rode it all the way to the bottom then single file along the narrow hallway. They soon reached another crack in the wall, this one cleverly hidden by an cloak woven with an illusion jutsu. However Naruto knew where the entrance was, moved the cloth aside and lead everyone in.  
  
Inside on the other side Naruto gaped. Someone with a cleaning fetish had been through and scrubbed, dusted and polished EVERYTHING.  
  
The stone walls of the chamber and even the floor were all freshly polished and even painted here and there. There was not a single inch of dust anywhere they looked and his father's portrait of his human self looked like brand new. Like someone had restored it. It hung on the wall at the back of the room where it had rested previously, the exact center between the sarcophagus of William The Just-that had once bore the Reaver blade on it, and his fathers freshly washed and polished one.  
  
The two marble coffins shone like-well-marble.  
On the floor between them rested an huge furry carpet, blood red and with his fathers clan symbol-vampire-woven in black in the center of it.  
  
On the other side of the room were things such as a few vases on pedestals, an bookshelf filled with old tomes and ancient text, a couple of comfy old looking chairs, a table covered in maps and other documents and a few torches.  
  
Obviously a place of Kain to sit and while away a few centuries in study.  
Across from them was another doorway, an huge metal gate blocking the entrance into another hallway.  
  
Although cozy the room seemed hardly big enough for some sort of ceremony involving the seven children and two 'adults'. They frowned.  
"Neesan?" Naruto called out curiously, more for his friends and mates benefit than his own.  
  
The gate opposite them suddenly creaked open, startling them as an tall figure walked in, head down as she concentrated on the contents of the bowl she was stirring. She suddenly looked up, looking startled at them "oh! You're here finally!" She was an tall willowy women with long red hair flowing down her shoulders to touch and part around the nine fox tails sticking out just over the top center of her buttocks. Two cute red fox ears on the top of her head stuck out of the hair-same red as the tails.  
  
Long well manicured nails were, for all intents and purposes, clawed, but with the long slim hands appeared like the fancy nails the children had seen on those rich and spoilt socialites they had seen in the village, despite the fact they knew, as a creature of nature, she wasn't and couldn't  be one of THEM.  
  
What use did a demon for well tended nails and 'looking good'.  
  
Her old fashioned kimono was forest green, edged in red flames which bore gold writing so old they couldn't read it, but the longer they looked at it the more it seemed some sort of genjutsu, because looking at it made the flames seem to move. Her smile was beautiful, breathe-taking even, the same sort of innocent and infectious warmth Naruto had, despite the sharp teeth it revealed to them.  
  
But then, Kiba's clan all had sharp teeth as well, same with the claws, so maybe that was why she seemed less frightening, even though they all knew who AND WHAT she was.  
"Are you really the Kyuubi?" Kiba asked with a frown "you don't look so scary."  
  
She smiled cutely at him "yes I am. But I am NOT some violent creature consumed by blood-lust and the idea of murder." She looked at Sasuke "we are both victims of the same evil human, your clan and I. It is HE who murdered your clan and forced me to do such an evil deed against my will. I may have attacked the village and did such damage, but I had no choice."  
  
"What do you mean?" they asked. Shikamaru frowned "it was an genjutsu, wasn't it. Someone put you under an genjutsu and made you attack. While you did, they attacked Sasuke's clan and killed them all but him and his brother. So everyone would be to busy with stopping you to know what HE was doing."  
  
She nodded solemnly.  
Sasuke looked at her "that makes us the same" he lowered his head slightly and mumbled "will you be my Neesan too?"  
  
The woman's smile was blinding "of course, Sasuke, I would be honored." She bowed to him, then looked at the rest of the group "after this is done, we ALL will be family. You will be Naruto's pack, his sulk, it doesn't matter if you were born into it or not and pack protect each other, we love each other."  
  
The seven children all nodded in agreement seriously.  
  
"Now" she smiled again "my brother and I have just finished preparing the area we need, all that is left is THIS" she motioned with the bowl she held, beginning stirring again.  
"What is it?" they asked curiously.  
  
"This is the catalyst for the chakra, the thing that will cause the link between you all. It is currently an mix of water, ink filled with my chakra and the ashes of the old Soul Reaver sword. It just needs one more thing-or rather seven more little things."  
  
"What?" they asked curiously.  
  
"A few drops of your blood, from each of you. While my chakra will create the bridge and Razeil-sans sword dust will allow you to actually communicate with each others minds, the blood from each off you inside it will be not only what allows the connection between each other, but let you track each other." They looked at Shikamaru who explained simply "her chakra will join us, Naruto's niisan will let us talk to each other and our blood will let us track each other and mean only WE have that connection, right?" he looked up at her for confirmation.  
  
She nodded "exactly."  
  
They followed the woman inside the long hallway from the gate, down a few twists and turns and open other rooms with disabled traps until they reached an larger room where she stopped "here we are."

Larger than the others this room was obviously cleared by the two by the stones and various other debris piled in one corner.  
Various symbols and kenji was painted or written on the walls, an huge one on the ceiling mimicking the one on the floor.  
  
They both bore an huge circle with an strange sort of star over it, one point at the top, another at the bottom, each side with three points. Another smaller circle was in the center of the star, marked with Naruto's name and other writing around the outside and it was then the children noticed their names written on a point of the star, the six sides while the woman's was written on one of the single points, the 'brother' on the other.  
  
As they entered Naruto cried "NIISAN!" and ran into the arms of the figure standing silently in a dark corner-hidden from them. The figure bent at the waist and caught up the child, letting him hug him tightly, an smile on dark colored lips. While the woman was stunningly beautiful, the young man was devastatingly handsome. Well, both in an supernatural kind of way.  
  
The man had short cut black hair around just below the ears, pale skin and pure white eyes that resembled an Hyuugas'.  
He was tall and well built, muscular but not overly so, behind him hung a pare of large bat-like wings.  
  
He was wearing the pants and shirt or vest of an ANBU, meaning either an ANBU had died inside during the disarming of some trap-which was doubtful since the body would have been returned to any family, or even just the village-or some ANBU from another village had found the place in the past and again been caught in a trap and killed and he had taken it's body. (Think Raziel the vampire from the start of Soul Reaver.)  
  
His lips appeared black, as if wearing goth lipstick, his nails clawed like Kiba's and the woman's, the only difference was not only were his black like his lips, but while the two's were curled like proper claws, his were just long and straight, kind of like little miniature knives attached to his fingers. After letting the boy talk excitedly for a few long minutes and heading for the group with him still in his arms, the man spoke gently  "that's enough, Naruto. We only have an limited time before it is noticed  you and your friends are gone from the village. We must be done by then or they may try to interfere."  
  
Naruto went quiet, looking at his 'brother' for a few seconds before nodding solemnly "'Kay, niisan." Sliding to the ground out of his arms, Naruto moved to his mates side, allowing her to slide into his front and grip.  
  
"Right"  the male looked at them "I am Raziel Uchiha, although at my time we weren't called Uchiha. They only recently in the last few centuries changed it, with the birth of Jutsu's and genjutsu's and such. What my previous clan name was, I no longer remember, but  the current clan came from mine." He looked at Sasuke "as that makes you kindred with Kyuubi it makes myself and you two related, so Naruto as well. Even though I am currently merging with Naruto, if you both have ever need of me...."  
  
"....Or US" the demon fox interrupted, then looked at the group "That goes for the rest of you as well. That's what this is all about."  
Touched, Sasuke swallowed his tears and nodded to the male figure.  
  
The woman called the children to her side, had them all sit together on an broken pillar in the corner and spoke softly to them. "What we are going to do is use my chakra and Razeil san's to create an permanent bond between you all. Since Razeil san doesn't have a body to hold his chakra, since the body he is using isn't his, we are using the dust of the old sword. Since his soul was inside so long as well as being used on both his human and wraith self, the sword WAS his body, it was filled with him.  
  
To make this work I first need some drops of each of your blood so it knows who to link and then I need to draw an symbol somewhere on you so there is a physical link for you. When all is done it will become an permanent mark, like a tattoo, so you have to choose a place somewhere the adults won't see it, or they'll know and may try and break the connection, alright?"  
  
The group nodded solemnly.  
  
She then looked at the other 'adult' with an "now for the hard part" expression. She knelt in front of them and spoke gently but firmly "this HAS to remain between us and each other. You can not tell your family, the Hokage, other friends, NO ONE."  
  
"Why not?" Kiba frowned at her.  
"Because people in the village still think I am an evil creature."  
"But you're not" he frowned at her.  
  
"No, I am not. And since they think I am evil, they think NARUTO  is evil too because I am inside him, which is why they hurt him. And if ANYONE found out what we are going to do here, if they found out you were linked to him and therefore ME, they would not care if you said you wanted to do it, or that we did not hurt you, they would use it as an excuse to hurt Naruto more, even so bad he will die next time." She clutched Naruto in her arms deeply when he whimpered and curled in on himself in fear and memories of previous beatings.  
  
"So no telling anyone about it, even family. You can talk about it to each other but no one else. If your family found out they would tell the Hokage and other people, those people would tell other people, until those mean people would find out."  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone" Kiba said "and I promise I'll hide our mark, no one will know. My honor as an Inuzuka."  
The other five all echoed the promise with their own clan name and Naruto looked at them with teary gratitude and friendship "thanks guys."  
The Inuzuka frowned at him "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you thanking us, we're family, of course we'd protect you."  
  
"Ah but Naruto has never had a family before Kain and Raziel-san and he found out about me. He wouldn't know what to do as a brother" she held the boy close to her "It will be all our job to teach him, will it not?"  
  
The other six children all  nodded in union and agreement.  
  
"Then choose" she said to them. When they only looked at her in bafflement, she smiled "the place you want the mark. Choose somewhere we can place the mark you can hide,  but you think you will ba able to access easily. Perhaps some place under your clothes." The six immediately huddled together, talking rapidly and with a few yes and no's and suggestions to each other.  
  
Finally they had decided and why.  
Sasuke choose his left side, at the point exactly between neck and shoulder, explaining he could hide it with the high collar of his clothes.  
Shino choose his lower right hip, stating even during summer it would be hidden by shorts.  
  
Shikamaru choose his left inner wrist, saying he could hide it with wrist bands.  
Hinata choose her chest, the top and little bit closer to the right side of the center-her heart.  
Kiba choose his leg, left, inner thigh near the femoral artery. His excuse, when he went into an defensive or offensive crouch, it was an easier place to touch there then.  
Choji choose the inner arm, able to be covered by shirt sleeves or coats, or just by holding his arm against his side.  
The woman turned to Naruto "yours would have to be on the back of your neck, just under your head so it could be hidden by your hair, it is long enough."  
  
Naruto accepted this.  
  
Using the sharp tip of an kunai the man and woman put a small cut into each child's finger and held it over the mixture long enough to gain exactly seven drops each from each child-seven each to symbolize the seven children. Then, while Kyuubi used her chakra to heal each shallow cut, the man slowly and carefully stirred to mixture.  
  
Once done he handed it back to the woman who began to chant something over the concoction.  
Then the woman called each over to their spot on the star and positioned before carefully using and thin quill to paint the symbol on them in the ink mixture.  
Naruto was placed in the very center of the star, hair tied back so the black mixture shone on the back of his neck.  
Then the woman stood on one end and the man on the other, the two lone points on either end of the star.  
  
"Now" the male said to the children "you six all need to concentrate on Naruto.  Think about your friendship with him, think about being family-pack. If you want to close your eyes so you can concentrate easier, then do so." While the man spoke, the woman was chanting, going slowly and carefully go through hand signs, the symbols around them starting to glow and react, some even seeming to move.  
  
To keep from being distracted by the light and moving symbols, one or two of them did as the man suggested, closing their eyes and concentrating soley on their friend.  
The power built and began to change, they felt it touch their symbols and start to burn slightly, an pressure building around their heads.  
Someone in the group whimpered and the man spoke quickly "do not try to scratch or fight it! It is working! Concentrate! Hard!"  
  
Re-energized by excitement and the man's words and tone of voice the six increased their efforts, despite the now more powerful pressure and burn.  
The chakra in the room became almost unbearable, making it difficult to breathe, but they struggled to keep their efforts up.  
"Now!" the man called out "your own chakra! Flair it as hard as you can!"  
  
Being the children of clan's with an kekki genki or jutsu of some type, each child had or was being taught to control their chakra since they were practically babies, so knew how, immediately flaring their own chakra into the mix. This time the mixed chakras WERE unbearable and each child felt their mark pop with pins and needles before the growing pressure in their heads came free, like when your ears pop with being up in an airplane and one by one the seven blacked out, crumbling to the floor under them.  
  
The last thing they heard was an combined scream from Naruto and the woman and roar from the man then unconsciousness claimed them all.  
  
KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK


	10. Chapter 10

He moaned, starting to come to. The darkness was slowly becoming lighter, but he didn't want to fully awaken, his head felt too tight, like it would burst out of his skull, and the back of his neck itched like nothing he had ever had before. With a moan he rolled onto his stomach and without even thinking about it he raised one of his legs, bending it just right to reach THAT SPOT on the back of his neck, moaning in pleasure as the itch was slowly satisfied, letting him drop his head back to the softness under him and lay boneless to the ground again.

**"Naruto?"** a voice spoke softly, cautiously **"are you fully awake? How do you feel?"**

His answer was akin to a purr as he pulled the warmth next to him closer to him in his arms, a flair of his nose telling him who it was. Why was Kyuubi-chan disturbing his sleep? He and Hinata were sleeping, when it was time to rise, chichi would come get them. As if reading his thoughts the woman snorted **"rise? Not get up? You are beginning to think like the vampire talks."**

This time Naruto snorted, what was wrong with that? Kain was his father, children learned speech patterns from their parents growing up, why should not he? The voice frowned **"speech patterns? Should not instead of shouldn't? Naruto are you paying attention to the way you are thinking?!"**

 He frowned why should he? He was trying to sleep, not think. **"Naruto something happened during the jutsu, something unexpected and uncontrolled. You need to wake up and tell me-can you feel your brother? There was some sort of mistake and he is gone, body and all."**

What was she talking about? Of course brother was safe, he just wasn't talking. He was....

He suddenly shot up into sitting position, releasing Hinata as he did.

His brother's presence in his head was so weak he could barely feel it, let alone communicate with it. What had happened to cause it, he shouldn't be this weak! He should be like Kyuubi, a little drained but still bodied and here.

WHAT HAD HAPPENED?!

Looking around Naruto found himself and the other six stretched out on the red rug between the marble coffins, most still unconscious, but both he and Shikamaru awake. The Nara heir was looking at his wrist where the mark was, fingers touching-almost stroking it, eyes unreadable but both his posture and face was thoughtful. "Shika?" Naruto called softly, almost hesitantly and when the eyes snapped to his he went on in an cautious voice "Are you....." He wanted to say "are you still my friend after this?" but he couldn't get the rest of the words out.

The Nara heir frowned at him "I'm fine, Naru, we all are. It's just strange, the mark and the link, I feel your presence and everyone else's in my head" he looked back down and began stroking the mark again, obviously either obsessed or at least fixated. **"You feel the link so keenly because you are touching the mark"** Kyuubi moved to the boy's side, separating the hands gently but firmly **"stop touching unless you need to and it would not be so intense, foolish boy."**

"At least you can see yours" Naruto grinned "even with eyes in the back of my head, it would be useless." The other boy grinned back at him.

**"Naruto"** the woman came to his side again, grasping his shoulders and forcing him to look directly into her eyes **"where is your niisan? I can no longer feel him. You have to find him! I can no longer find him in your mindscape. Something is wrong."** Naruto just blinked at her vacantly.

  **"NARUTO!"** she exclaimed in frustration. He blinked at her a few times and then said "he's there, neesan, just somewhere you can't see or sense him. He's weak but there."

**"Then you need to go to the spectral realm and feed so he can get stronger. Naruto if he gets any weaker you will loose him forever. He may know what changed with the jutsu. Are you going to tell your chichi that you let his sons soul die?"**

"No" Naruto frowned.

**"Then go!"** With a frown the boy disappeared.

 

By the time Naruto returned, the man from before with him, everyone else had awoken and were concerned over the other boy's disappearance and the fact they couldn't sense him, there seemed to be what felt like an black hole in them. Kyuubi had taken to telling them that Naruto was fine, in the spectral realm gathering energy so he could help bring his brother back with him. But they kept starting to freak out even after she told them, as if they couldn't concentrate on anything without him there and she had to repeat it multiple times.

When he returned he was swamped by six, yes SIX, crying children, all blabbering about how worried they were and they thought they lost him and it took ages to calm everyone down so the woman could turn to the man **"WHAT HAPPENED!? What happened to YOU?!"**

**_"I felt like something was pulling me apart"_** he started to explain **_"like some parts of me were transferring to their seals. I tried to prevent it, but it just pulled forcibly harder, so much it hurt if I did. Finally I could hold the form no longer."_**

**"Then perhaps that explains why the marks are not what I expected. Take a look and see if they are familiar in any way."** She motioned at the Nara who held his wrist out in show. The figure came to his side to look, the other children crowding around to watch and listen, the Kyuubi joining in.

On the boy's wrist was an large colored circular symbol, the edges of his arm barely holding it in. 

First in red was what resembled an fox's tail, encircling the entire thing.

Then there was an spiral symbol in black inside the outside circle.

Also inside the circle and superimposed over the spiral was an light blue circle with an barely visible dot in the center and then two slightly wavy lines from either side and intersecting with the dot. Lastly, on top of it all and in bright yellow with a tower with an rising sun behind the top of it. **"This"** the woman pointed to the red tail encircling it **"represents me, there to surround and protect you. This...."** she pointed to the black spiral pattern **"is Naruto."**

**_"This..."_** the man pointed to the blue wavy lines and dot **_"is mine. I will stand between you and danger. But this....."_** he pointed at the yellow one **_"THIS should NOT be here."_** He turned to the other children **_Do you all have the same one?"_**

"No" Kiba said "mine's different to Shika's, so's Shino's."

"And mine" Choji said.

"And mine" Sasuke said, followed by Hinata's agreement.

**"And Naruto's"** Kyuubi said.

"What is it, niisan?" Sasuke asked "why do we have it? Why is mine different to everyone elses?"

  ** _Let me see yours, see everyone else's and then I will explain."_** The children let him examine it.

 Sasuke had an red and yellow symbol that was obviously an flame.

Hinata had three wavy lines in blue.

Kiba had an strange purple note symbol that slowly faded to white.

Naruto's was something green and blue that vaguely resembled an shrunken.

Choji had what looked like a white lopsided square with a dot in it while Shino had an red and white symbol that was the weirdest of the lot, what looked like three large and three small T's. ** _"Glyphs"_** Razeil breathed in shock **_"but why? How?"_**

"Glyphs?" they asked him "What are glyphs and why are we wearing them?"

**_"They are items of power I picked up during my trek to find Kain just after the abyss. Why you have all gained an link to them, I have no idea."_** he looked at them seriously **_"the glyphs use edlirth energy, SOUL energy. I think Kyuubi would agree with me when I say DO NOT try to use it until we find an way to replace the energy it would use. Naruto can use them, he merely has to go to the spectral realm to renew his, but you all can not do so, so will have to wait until we can find a way to renew yours."_**

"Which is mine?" Sasuke asked, echoed by the other six. Razeil moved back to their sides and ran an careful clawed finger over it **_"yours is fire."_**

Hinata ** _"water"_** , Shino **_"force"_** , Choji **_"stone"_** , Kiba **_"sound"_** , Naruto **_"shift"_** and lastly Shikamaru **_"Sunlight."_**

"Wait" the Nara's head snapped up to him "what'd you just say?!"

**_"Sunlight, it's your glyph. Why?"_ **

"My clan's bloodline ability is shadow control" he looked at the Uchiha heir "the Uchiha's have fire-flame. The Akimichi's have their weight attacks, Hinata's element is water...."

**_"I see"_** the man rubbed his chin thoughtfully ** _"so you're saying that somehow the glyphs have aligned with an compatible element of your being, which is why you have been gifted with it. but why, we have yet to know."_**

"Yeah."

**_"Interesting."_** the man said **_"perhaps during the jutsu the glyphs, Naruto's desire to protect you all and your compatible chakra activated the glyphs all at once, creating a bond between them and you all. Each glyph requires a certain amount of edlrith energy, it would explain why I was weakened so badly Naruto had to bring me back."_** The woman nodded. "So what do we do now? What is the use of an ability we can't use 'cause it's too dangerous?" Kiba asked.

**_"There may be a way Naruto can transfer energy to you through your link, but we need an controlled environment to test these and exactly how far you can use it. It may be like any other ability, the older you get and the more you train your bloodlines and other abilities, the more you are able to use it, but we can not risk much right now. I think first thing first, we should train to use the abilities of the link, tracking each other and if there are any distance limits, same with the telepathy limits, so on."_ **

**"I think that is an good idea"** Kyuubi said in agreement **"after all, that was the entire point of all this. We need to know if there is any limits to tracking each other or being able to talk to each other. Once we have that perfected, we can work with Naruto to see if it's possible to send soul energy through the link, and if it IS possible, we can train you all to use your glyph and Naruto can transfer you energy to use it. Even if it is possible you CAN use the glyph, it is possible it will become just an back-up ability, like an life-and-death ability."**

Both 'adults' looked intently at the children **"you need to promise us, AND NARUTO, that you will not attempt to us this ability by yourself AT ANY TIME outside of with us, so we can help if something happens. If you try to use it and something goes wrong, it would be traced back to us and Naruto. Not only will it endanger Naruto, but your fellow brothers and sister when THEIR mark and connection is found."**

Raziel agreed **_"then they will try and break the link and probably either end up hurting you because they do not know how to do it properly, or hurting Naruto as the center of your connection."_**

**"Promise us."** After an hesitation the group exchanged looks and promised. As if in reward, the man said **_"I remember the locations of the edrith power points. I can see if it is possible to use them here in the material realm. It may be possible for you all to learn their locations and if it turns out they work here, you can merely use one to 'power up'. Imagine standing on one in battle, you could use it multiple times with no fear of damage to yourself or the others-especially Naruto. Or even the eldrith fountains. If there are any left the water would be able to be a ready source of energy for you."_**

They agreed to wait, that until Raziel or Naruto located the nearest point and tried it out, they would concentrate on the shared 'whisper' and tracking. **"We should meet back here next weekend"** Kyuubi said **"this will let you guys recover fully. We should meet every week to practice. You have only to tell your parents that you are meeting each other. If they pressure you any more, tell them you are training by playing games that will help your training."**

"Like what?" Kiba asked.

**"Well, hide and seek, it would help teach you how to track each other. Tag, it would increase your agility and speed. Climbing trees helps you maneuver and flexibility and by competing with each other with this, it helps your timing and speed."** The group understood and once they felt recovered enough Kyuubi and Raziel left the bodies and the seven moved back to the village.

It took a couple of weeks of training before the seven noticed something else different with them. Somehow they had each gained something of each other as well as the tracking and Whisper abilities. Shikamaru had theorized that they had gained things from each other, as well as the two ancient beings.

When they asked what he meant, he had told them that they had received the Whisper from Raziel, the tracking ability from Kyuubi, and so it was only logical they also gain abilities from each other. While no one had gained an bloodline ability because chances were they couldn't handle it like members of the clan, it made sense to receive something else.

Like a little of Shika's intelligence, Sasuke's fire affiliation, Kiba's heightened senses, Hinata's ability to isolate it to different points of the body, Shino's ability to understand (but not talk) to insects, Choji's muscular mass and even Naruto's increased chakra stores. And they even discovered, thanks to the ceremony and 'mistake' it had had a positive side affect for Choji, stabilizing but not curing his diabetes.

Probably due to gaining something of each of the others. Naruto was very pleased with this, that he could help his friend in such a way. And by increasing his friends chakra capabilities, even very slightly, he was helping their ability to protect themselves-at least in his eyes. Something else improved after the ceremony as well. Naruto's obsession with the blacksmiths doubled, however when he began to create his own weapons, they discovered they each not only were of the most superior quality for a child and amateur, but somehow some of them became enhanced by chakra or spiritual energy-mainly the users.

This tuned the weapon to its owner, so it could only be wielded by the owner (or Naruto), ensuring only THEY could wield it, not an enemy.

Naruto's first weapons were built for his pack. While Sasuke still kept the flaming sword Kain had given him and Hinata the hand axes-just enhanced by Naruto's manipulation and their chakra and spiritual energy, the rest of his pack received others made by him.

Kiba had an double-sided kunai designed to resemble the blade of the Reaver, the handle in the middle designed in such a way so not only could he still use it growing up, but his claws were no problem. Naruto promised if he brought it back once he received his dog-nin, he could adjust the grip slightly to allow the animal to grip it in his jowls to use as well.

Shino had a set of adjustable sickles, designed to snap out from a folded position inside his coat when needed. Kiba once commented when seeing them, that they kind of reminded him of an praying mantis' front legs, the serrated edge reminiscent of them. The bug users Kiki seemed to approve of them as well, often crawling over the entire blades, turning the metal black and vibrating in such a way that with what the boy told them meant they not only gave their approval but enjoyed them, telling the boy that they could use the blades for so many new attacks or defense moves.

When asked for an example, the bug user said his Kiki could ride the blades to drop undetected onto an enemy during an attack, or even by Shino slashing an enemy, the bugs could use that to jump into an enemies body to attack from inside the wound, causing one or two of the group to shudder in horror. Choji had a set of tofus, thick and black, with an hidden switch only he and Naruto knew the location of that would reveal a spring loaded blade. In effect Choji could use it just for defense, or swing at someone and at the same time hit the switch so the enemy ended up slashed instead of just bruised.

Shikamaru had a set of knuckle-blades, the blades also twisted to resemble the blade of the Reaver. Shikamaru could also flip a switch hidden and slide the blade home, leaving him with just knuckle dusters. Other people soon received such weapons of superior quality and use. Itachi received a katana Naruto called Diamond Back whose blade cut so smoothly and easily enemies never knew they were cut until it was too late.

Consequently the ANBU teen swore never to use it unless absolutely the last resort and thanked Naruto solemnly, keeping it in its sheath on his back. Other people received such and when word spread of the weapons the blacksmith shop was soon filled to overflowing with people-especially Ninja's-wanting one as well. The very list soon was so long you could stand on top of the Hokage tower and it would reach the ground!

So Kain, Naruto, Raziel and the blacksmith reached an agreement. The blacksmith would be the face of the weapons 'creator' and the place to buy them in return for not only use of his forge but some part of the profits. If people asked, the weapons were the creation of a company called RANK (Razeil, the blacksmith, Naruto and Kain) of which the blacksmith-a man named Arasoi was the representative of.

This avoided Naruto being asked everywhere he went by people to make them a weapon, so only a trusted few knew the truth. The blacksmith would 'interview' the customers while Naruto watched from behind a screen, telling the customers the blacksmith needed to get to know them in order to create the perfect weapon for them when in reality Naruto was the one, often with his mate or friends\pack for he valued their opinion.

The customers generally didn't mind if it meant a perfect weapon for them or the one they loved. It wasn't until once when Tsunade coped them that she answered why for this. Somehow Naruto was scanning the customers chakra and wasn't even aware he was doing it, which explained how he could make such perfect weapons for them when he hasn't even met them himself.

Naruto answered back that wasn't what he was doing. When Tsunade asked him what he meant he explained, but it was too confusing, so she took him to the hospital for medical exams. It turned out that while he had gained the Hyuuga clan ability through the spirit of the clan leaders dead brother and was able to see chakra that way, that was not what he was doing.

Naruto's friends told the Senju women how when Naruto was concentrating on a client his eyes went from the Hyuuga white to an blue swirl pattern they knew as his brothers symbol, but it wasn't him in control and when talking to the wraith he said he wasn't influencing Naruto in anyway, it was all the boy. It took a few weeks of tests to discover what he was doing, and doing so unconsciously.

It seemed that somehow two of Naruto's new abilities had mixed together, the sight of the Byukagen and the ability to see spirits both in the spectral and SOME in the material realms. Now he could SEE a living persons spirit-or soul-as well as their chakra. Essentially Naruto's body had created an second stage to the Hyuuga family bloodline. And after various tests with genjutsu and various types of illusion it was discovered if he used this ability, even the strongest genjutsu was not able to hold him.

It seemed without knowing it during the 'interview' Naruto would unknowning first activate the byukagen to scan their chakra and then the second stage to the spirit. He would then manipulate spiritual energy gained from the spectral realm after going there to 'feed' to match the clients perfectly. Once the client touched the actual weapon during the purchase-or been given to as a gift-the energies aligned to their spirit and chakra, locking that weapon to that suspific person.

Rather brilliant actually and he was doing it all by instinct.

It explained why he insisted on the meeting with the clients and the recipient before he even considered making anything, he needed to see them in order to match the energies. Not that he made one for EVERYONE there was some people he flatly refused to create for. If they were previous people who had harmed Naruto, the blacksmith refused to do business with them.

If Naruto didn't like their energy or soul-usually implying they were evil or too dark, he refused. Yet A LOT of hunter-nin or ANBU were approved. When the blacksmith asked him the difference, he answered "Arasoi-sama there is a BIG difference between killing 'cause it's your job and killing 'cause you really enjoy it."

"You are right, Naruto" the young man said seriously "and I feel much safer knowing that one of YOUR weapons are not in their hands."

As the demand for RANK weapons grew, so did the amount people would pay for one. It wasn't like Naruto would up the price, he charged what the weapons would be worth normally, even lowering prices for those short of funds or who didn't have much money,it was just as the demand for them grew with people finding just how superior quality the weapons and how they lasted and saved many lives in battle, people's appreciation for them and the desire for them grew, many of the more well off giving large 'gifts' of money as thanks with their payments, the blacksmith giving it all to Naruto who only accepted if he was sure they could afford it.

By the time Naruto was seven, he had accumulated enough to rival even his clan's funds. Kain told Naruto that these 'gifts' were his to use however he wished, he wouldn't interfere on what he used it on. Instead of spending the small fortune on himself or his pack-past the occasional shout at his favorite ramen stand-Naruto used it for a good cause.

He made donations to the hospital every time they required something, he brought toys, clothes, food and drink, necessities for the various orphanages, even helped out those families in the village finding themselves in financial strife and needing help without revealing himself, using an fictitious company under his godfathers name

Then there was what he did for those living in the apartment building they lived in.

Using his godfather and the Hokages aid he brought the building and the empty property next door. He then had an identical frame of an block built right next to it with an temporary wall between the new apartments and old. While the family's and renters moved into the new parts, the old building was renovated.

Once done the temporary wall was taken down and the inhabitants found their apartments now converted between the new and old into brand new penthouse type apartments for the same rental prices. And that wasn't all, the building was now wheelchair\disabled accessible, with an additional floor made into an social area with games-like pool and even a training dojo, and an large open area with an TV and lounge they could gather in, even an area for babies\toddlers\children to play in.

Outside there was beautiful gardens, herbs and flowers from all around the five nations, certain areas for picnicking and just sitting and enjoying the peace. Varieties of wildlife from animals to birds had already settled in and it wasn't unusual to find summons there at times just enjoying the setting.

In fact the gardens soon became a known meeting place for the village, a place to go and relax and BBQ, swim in the clear lake with fish swimming with you, relax and cloud watch (hint). Everyone going there was filled with a sense of peace and tranquility, even shell-shocked or jaded ninja's just returning from missions found it soothing. Naruto said that the garden was located where one of the old glyph temples was. Free of any vampire wraiths, sluagh, shades and other such the garden in the material realm was picking up the peace and tranquility of the spectral realms temple.

When Kain asked him why he had used the money to do such a huge thing when they would be moving into the clan home in a few years, Naruto's answer was simple "they're nice to me."

"What do you mean?"

"They're nice to me, not cause of you or the Hokage, but because they just want to. They've been nice to me since the day we moved in for no particular reason, even knowing what you and I are. So I wanted to do something nice for them." This answer was just so....so Naruto that Kain had nothing to say to that.

 

The group soon discovered from an personal angle the advantage of the RANK weapons.

The group was in the Hyuuga clan property, sitting together in a circle in the lounge during one of Hinata's visits. Ino was with them, having joined the group not long after recovering from her flu, but even though the seven had taken her in and helped her become one of them, she still was not completely one of them. She sparred and trained with them, ate with them, socialized with them, played with them, went to the Academy with them, but was still not one of them.

Naruto had even made her a weapon, one that at first she was insulted and pissed at him about, but when Naruto explained his reasoning, she was touched and apologized. He had made her an delicate-looking parasol, the frame metal but the intricate paper detailed. However the handle had three twist settings. The first produced an blade, sliding up inside to come out the very top, with the whole thing folded down, looked like a strange staff with an blade topping it (I forget what that’s called, help?).

The second was an metal shell would active, covering the entire opened top, making a shield, and with the blade it made excellent defense and attack.

The third was the with the shield in place she would crouch under it and drive the handle into the ground. This would activate the third feature, an heavy cacoon of metal, protecting her from attack while she used her bloodline ability, while the shield protected her body.

The group was sitting around talking about their weapons and how Naruto was obsessed with making them, how he could make such superb weapons. Naruto told them about his ‘uncle Vorador’, how he was the first vampire made from a human, how he was an human blacksmith of great talent, creating his father’s sword. "But that fell apart, how great a sword is that?!" Kiba asked.

"Ah, but how long did it last before that?" Naruto grinned "I mean chichi was just freshly turned, in his thirties, the sword was created at the time of the raising of the pillars centuries before, chichi had it for centuries before he broke it on niisan."

"Wait" Shikamaru said "didn’t you tell us the sword your father used until going to sleep, the one that held your brothers purified soul is the one from Prince William’s tomb?"

Yes, but it’s lasted just as long."

"So, do you think YOUR weapons will be as good?"

"I don’t know" Naruto said "but niisan says he was in the same building as Oji when the bad humans killed him. He said it’s possible he took his soul and somehow passed that on to me. He also said that it’s possible any one of the souls he took were blacksmiths or had such knowledge. He said even though he couldn’t get such knowledge from souls, it was possible I could, since I was human and alive."

"So since your brother was a wraith and before that a vampire, he couldn’t absorb the latent skills, however when he started merging with you, YOU can use it." 

"Yeah, that’s what Chichi, niisan and neesan think. They don’t know what else I’ll be able to do."

They understood then and started talking about the ‘company’ RANK and why he started it, Naruto explaining about people wanting weapons and how he refused some, if they tried to force him, the company ensured they couldn’t identify him and try and force him. That’s when there came a gasp from the doorway.

Eight heads snapped up to find both Hisashi and his wife in the doorway, Mikomi Hyuuga with her hand over her mouth in shock and the male’s eyes wide in shock and realization. "Daddy?" Hinata frowned at the stunned man, followed by the woman "Mama?"Slowly the clan head forcibly composed himself and moved forward, crouching down in front of Naruto, saying slowly but firmly "tell me Naruto, is it true? Do you really create the RANK weapons? Did you really create the sword that saved my wife’s life?!"

The rest of the group gasped at this, Hinata’s eyes wide in horror and shock, tears shining in them.

Slowly Naruto nodded.

"Then I owe you a life’s debt" the clan head got on his hands and knees and bowed low to the boy, forehead pressed to the floor, hard. "Because of you my Mikomi is still alive, because of your weapon my beloved wife is still alive when any other situation she would be dead right now."

"What do you mean, Hizashi-sama?" Naruto asked. The clan head raised his head just enough to look at the boy "did you hear about my wife coming home from a mission about six months ago, seriously wounded?" Naruto nodded solemnly "‘Nata-chan and I went to visit her in the hospital and sobo-chan said she was really badly hurt but lucky to be alive and wouldn’t be able to do missions for a while."

The clan head nodded "she was attacked on a mission and even though she was able to fight down to one last man, she lost her weapon, the weapon I asked you to make for her for me." The group gasped in horror "what happened?!"

"She was badly wounded and unable to fight back, the enemy nin was going to kill her....."

"What happened?" they repeated. The woman spoke for herself, voice trembling "he decided to kill me with my own weapon. He said that it would be a message to the Hokage and our village. He was about to stab me when....."

What?!" Kiba was sitting forward, hooked. "It turned on him, he began struggling just to keep his grip on it, and by doing so made it worse. His arms suddenly bent and he stabbed himself on it."

"Woah" Kiba breathed, looking at Naruto "now I know what you mean by drastic." The group looked at him "what do you mean by that?" Kiba shrugged "we were talking a while ago...." Naruto interrupted, glaring at his friend "he said he was gonna hide Sasuke’s sword. I had to convince him that was a REALLY bad idea." This was followed by the Uchiha glaring at the dog boy.

Hisashi brought their attention back again by lowering his head again to the floor and repeating his vow of a life debt, but Naruto denied it. "Why?" the clan head looked at him in shock "many people would kill to get an boon from the Hyuuga clan."

"Yeah but I’m not one of THOSE" Naruto said "you don’t owe me anything for my weapon doing exactly what I made it for." He moved so he was level with the man and smiled "besides, you know what?" The man looked up again at him "no, what?" Naruto smiled widely "you’re family. Hinata is my mate, so since you are her mom and dad, that makes you my mom and other dad. If my weapon I made saved Mikomi-chan, then good, it protected my family. Family don’t owe each other their lives like that, we protect and save each other. It’s just what family do."

After searching the boy’s face for any sign of doubt the clan head nodded "you are right, Naruto" he slowly rose to his feet "we are family" he moved to pull his beloved wife into a hug "and family protects family. Thank you for reminding me of that." Naruto had the sense he was talking about something else entirely but wasn’t too sure choosing to smile goodbye as the couple left the room. Hinata moved into his arms with an solemn look "what?"

"Thank you for being my mate, Naruto" she said softly, sincerely.

KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arasoi-Strife, I thought this name would be funny for a Blacksmith  
> Oji-uncle (Vorador)  
> sobo-grandmother. I was recently informed Obba isn't right.  
> What do you think the Hyuuga clan head meant by his last comment? What is he planning on doing?


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto ducked back, avoiding a swipe of Kiba's claws, only to also roll sideways as Sasuke stabbed at him at the same time from the left.  
It had been three years since the start of RANK, and the weapons were now highly prized above all else and highly valuable among the 'military' section of Kohona.  
  
Last year there had been an uproar among the Hyuuga clan.  
  
It seemed 'that incident' in the Hyuuga home three years ago when Naruto had suspected that Hinata's father had meant something else by his statement to him, he had. It had taken two years to go through, but Hisashi had done it.  
  
What exactly had he done?  
  
Well he had past a law through the new council, seconded by the Third and witnessed by Tsunade and Jiriaya and enforced as the Hyuuga clan head, made it that from then on the Hyuuga clan was no longer broken into two sections.  
  
Each Hyuuga member was equal, no matter if they were 'pure' line or born from an member and outsider. The Caged Bird Seal was to remain, but any main member using the seal to do anything with them for other than self defense was punished, the punishment depending on the level or reason. The worse level meaning death or that member received the seal themselves for the rest of their lives and the victim was allowed to evoke the seal to torture the perpetrator.   
  
Although it would have been better to remove the Seal altogether, the clan head stated the thing was too interwoven into the bearers chakra, meaning any attempt to remove it would kill the bearer. Any main branch member refusing to obey the new law and continually refusing or even using it was punished by being overpowered and the seal placed on them forcibly, the clan head threatening to place it on the rest of the main branch-including the Hyuuga council- if they disobeyed.  
  
While some main branch members were delighted or willing to obey it, having wanted an end to the clan division all their lives, like Hinata and her family, others had been in an uproar over it, stating that the way they were had been so for hundreds of years, that Hiashi was messing with the workings of the clan and demanded the clan head 'step down' and his grandfather retake the position again.  
  
But he refused and with the Third and Naruto's input gave a speech to the entire clan. He said that they were Konona ninja and family first, and clan second. That they were all related to one another in some way or other, but had been acting like masters and servants, which was NOT how a family should work. As Kohona ninja they were ruled by their laws just like any other and had been acting like traitors to the village all this time by going by their own rules. From that moment on they were subject to the same rules as the others, meaning if they disobeyed they would be punished like anyone else.  
  
Any who didn't like it could approach the Hokage for rights to leave, only any member wanting to leave, any member who approached the Hokage were immediately placed under arrest. Since then there had been a few 'incidents' of those trying to act out against the new law, but they were dealt with quickly and things seemed to be settling down.  
  
Naruto grimaced as he avoided a sudden blow from Choji's weapon, barely activating the first stage of his shift glyph to make his side intangible to the weapon, grimacing again when he felt a tickle in his side as the wood and metal passed right through him.  
  
That was another change over the last four years. Not long after the ceremony Raziel convinced their father to train the entire group. Even though the group promised never to tell another person about what they had done that day and what had happened, both Kain and Itachi soon found out when Shikamaru, during sparing with Kiba they were supervising, accidentally discovered how to activate the glyph by an minor amount of blood from his busted lip splashing onto the cloth around his wrist and touching the seal.  
  
It turned out is was rather like a summons for everyone but Naruto, it needed only a few drops of the wearers blood anywhere on the symbol to activate it. And not just that, if they wiped the blood across it to the left, it activated the first stage that used very small amounts of soul energy, while to the right activated the second stage, which was more powerful. They had discovered that the soul of his friends would be able to slowly renew in power by itself over time, depending on the level. Usually about a week to a fortnight with minor use. Used once it usually only took a day or two, but took much and it took longer.  
  
Naruto COULD transfer soul energy to them through the link, but not too much, they had weird reactions to it, anything from feeling sick to actual fevers and illness. And with Tsunade in the village with knowledge of soul energy and the like, they couldn't risk her finding out. Shikamaru had a theory that because these souls were different to them their bodies could only handle small amounts of the foreign energy, their own soul energy and chakra couldn't mix with them very well, like oil and water, some minor amount may mix a little with the water, but the majority would float of the top.  
  
They had discovered after that day through experimentation they had developed two forms of ability through the glyph connection, the forms that aided them or even their gekkaki genkai in battle and over the last few years together had worked to refine them and their fighting abilities. While they learned all ninja things they needed to know at the academy, together the seven learned real fighting from Kain and sometimes Itachi. Not the honor bound weak fighting at the Academy, but the real no hesitation stuff of the real world.   
  
Sometimes they were joined by Ino but not to often when she discovered how violent and rough the boys and one girl were during this, stating she was a girl, girls don't fight like that-except Hinata of course-who could now beat Kiba and Choji with ease. During this fight they learned how to refine their skills gained already. They learned how to cut times at using jutsu's and hand signs, how to improve their agility, speed and strength, even maneuverability in tight spaces or limited time, as well as how to evoke their glyph and refine it's effects.  
  
Those with bloodlines that required complicated hand signs and\or great concentration learned it was possible to do it without, or even cut the time in half.  
  
When Itachi joined in they learned defense against both bladed weapons and someone more skilled than them, they learned how to control their movements precisely, how exact control over ones movements during a fight can be the difference between lasting during battle or exhausting their chakra and energy too early.  
  
Kiba became dangerous on the field. Instead of the wild way of fighting his clan did and he had also done up until the ceremony, he became more calm and controlled, which looked scary to anyone else, having an wild animal-like nin eying you calmly across the field, it made you think he was holding back on you. Like he had some big secret attack he was holding back and he was only playing with you.  
  
Consequently the seven had become the best in their class, along with the increased intelligence through Shikamaru they even found the theory part of class easy, listening with 'half an ear' as they talked. Even their sensei-Iruka Unimo-couldn't say anything about them doing so when they could immediately quote what he just said back to him.  
  
There was an ulterior motive for today's training. To keep Kain out of their apartment building. He couldn't see what was going on there, how Anko, Ino and the other tenants were decorating the common room in red, black and silver streamers and balloons, setting up party food and various presents from tenants and ninja alike, including the other five ten years old's and Naruto and Hinata's.  
  
The reason the party was secret was because Kain had once told Naruto he didn't DO parties, he didn't see the point after hundreds or thousands of years.  
  
But today was a special day. One one hand it was the anniversary of the day Naruto had found him and the Soul Reaver had crumbed, trapping Raziel inside instead of the sword. On the other it was the day they had decided was to be Kain's birthday.  
  
Naruto had finally finished the sword he had been working on for the last five years for him, had finally perfected the power in it with the help of others. He himself had use the remains of the original, Anko-who had stolen a blood sample from his father out of the Sanin woman's very office, Raziel who had given him the piece of his fathers soul that the vampire had used to resurrect him as a vampire (no longer needed now he was linked to Naruto and the demon fox). Ibiki who had 'borrowed' Kain's iron sword-supposedly for examination. Kyuubi who had shown him how to combine all the ingredients he had together so he could finally finish creating his present.  
  
And Naruto wanted so bad to see his fathers reaction to the present, to see if he loved it or it stirred up bad memories.  
Niisan and Neesan assured him that not only would he love it, but be grateful he had it back in his hands again in its.....proper form.  
Naruto wanted to go NOW, he was an normal impatient ten year old, but he had to wait for the signal the others were ready.  
  
Trying to concentrate on what he was doing instead Naruto jumped backwards on powerful legs to avoid the mass of bodies that had been his friends and sparring partners, getting himself out into the open so he could move more freely again. It took at least another two hours before Naruto caught something light green from the corner of his eye, turning his head just enough to spy an lime green snake wrapped around a tree branch nearby, watching them.  
  
When it saw it had his attention the creature bobbed its head briefly then puffed away.  
Relieved he gave the others their silent signal.

  
Immediately the group stopped, flopping around the training grounds in various spread out places, looking tired and out of breathe, some of them panting where they lay. Naruto made a show of checking out the time "maybe we should have lunch and do some studying now guys" when the others nodded in agreement he went on "why don't you guys come to our place so we can study together?" he looked up at the Uchiha older like he suspected they were up to something "why don't you come too, 'Tachi?"  
  
He cocked his head at them "why?"  
  
"Because you know all about this stuff already. If we get stuck, you can help us." The youngest ANBU ever looked at them steadily for a few long seconds, looking for an ulterior motives then nodded his acceptance of the invitation. The group soon moved off towards the apartment block, the five moving off to get their books as they passed their clan grounds.  
  
Soon they reached the apartment block, Naruto only able to stay outwardly calm and in control thanks to Kyuubi and Raziel's help. As they entered the elevator, Naruto pressed the floor number for the common floor. Itachi frowned at him "I thought we were going to your apartment?"  
  
"We were but Yuna-chan said she'd meet us there with lunch, then I figure we'd stay there to study. It would give us a lot more room to spread out."  
"Then I'll leave you..." Kain started as the doors slid open, but Naruto seized his arm "come on chichi."  
  
They headed down the short hall, Naruto somehow maneuvering the last vampire in front of him as they rounded the corner and....."SURPRISE!" In the common room was the inhabitants of the apartment block, Anko, Ibiki, The Third, Jiriaya and Tsunade, and even the Hyuuga clan head and his wife. Kain stopped short, barely keeping himself from going on the defensive before he realized what was happening. "Naruto?" Kain frowned, looking at his adopted son.  
  
"I know you don't see the point in birthday parties, dad, but the guys wanted to celebrate. We're family, pack, a clan and others are close to us. Parties aren't just for the one who the celebration is for, it's for others to celebrate the life of that person." Kain looked slightly surprised at this "that's pretty deep for a ten year old."  
  
Naruto grinned "that's what neesan told me."  
Kain looked at him long and silently for a few seconds and then slowly nodded "alright Naruto, I will do the party, if it's your wish."  
"Thank you chichi" Naruto nodded.  
  
The vampire walked forward into the crowd.  
  
  
An hour later the party was in full swing, people talking, eating and laughing. Anko looked beautiful in her pale yellow kimono with a dark blue obi, he hair-which she had grown over the last year or so especially for Kain, shone and was black and had an vibrant blue highlights. Although neither one would say it, Naruto knew she had gone from a ball-busting bitch to more of a woman around Kain overs the last few years because she secretly wanted to impress him, to attract him.  
  
Part of her entire 'snake-woman', 'cruel bitch' was a front, an disguise to keep others at bay from her to protect herself from future heartache after her last love and sensai hurt her so badly and used her, no one would try and get close to her that way.  But his father knew all about protecting his heart and wouldn't accept the shield she built around herself and had slowly broken it down, revealing the sexy and beautiful woman underneath.  
  
The three's relationship was strange with each other. Between Anko and Kain it was a weird father-daughter\husband-wife\lover-lover\kindred spirits, going from one extreme to the other at any possible moment. One minute they were cozy like lovers, then Kain was treating her like and headstrong child.  
  
But whatever, it seemed to work for them, at least for now. And one of their similarities seemed to have become an blood fetish.  
As for her relationship with Naruto, when she wasn't freaking him out it was almost brother-older sister.  
Freaking him out seemed to be her favorite pass time.  
  
But he appreciated it, it made him feel.....normal. He had an 'family member' willing to tease and stir him up. Right now, talking and laughing with The Third and Yuna-chan (FYI guys-the elderly woman who makes Naruto's meals and has the disabled husband in case you didn't guess) she looked like a normal human woman. Naruto hid his grin when he saw the flirty looks she kept sending his father, who was conversing with Ibiki and Itachi.  
  
  
Two hours later when everyone was suitably feed and relaxed, it was the time Naruto had been waiting for, the presents.  
  
He watched his father open everyone else's with barely any interest enough to see what they were, noting things like the uniform of an ANBU, only adjusted, so it covered his entire body protectively from the sun-with an wolf-faced mask and hood, an heavy-looking set of red robes, no, wait, it was an set of ninja-mesh in red that covered his fathers body, sleeves and a long bottom, matching pants to go underneath and an deep hood to hide his head. Others gave knives and senbon and other things he could hide under the clothes. Naruto grinned, his father wasn't ninja, he didn't hide his weapons, they were out in the open for all to see.  
  
Anko gave him something more practical. She had persuaded the Snake summon lord, Manda, to allow Kain to sign the contract and even though Kain didn't have human chakra like the ninjas, the head snake seemed to like Kain, unlike a certain snake-like missing-nin and stated he wouldn't need to summon him or his children the same way.  
  
Instead he could do it like one of his spells.  
  
This lead to many discussions on the subject to be revealed that the original vampires created the summons contracts between the various races and that while the race had had only to originally sign the contract and wish the summon to appear, when the contracts came into human hands after the race died out\were killed\killed themselves, humans didn't have the abilities to use spells etc, so had to develop the means through chakra and hand signs.  
  
This bit of information fascinated both Ibiki and The Third, leading to much discussion about what else the vampires created that they used, that Kain may be able to use as well. Naruto found it funny though, apparently ONE summons remembered the original vampires and despite the fact that Kain was just an human vampire, not original, it spent the rest of the day and following night either wrapped around Kains' shoulders-watching everyone carefully for signs of threat to it's new master, or following behind him.  
  
It's name was Kamu (Bite), not very original, and even though it usually didn't go into battle, it's teeth were extremely poisonous and it was the oldest and most knowledgeable of it's kind, giving them lots of information about the original vampires from its point of view as well as the possible location of a few more 'moon temple' spells Kain could gain that he had missed during his trek to conquer Nosgoth.  
  
Naruto may be slightly scared of snakes-an thing Anko had used when she wanted to freak him out-but he liked Kamu, the snake seemed to be fixated on him as much as Kain, often sitting draped over his shoulders or tugging his hair with his careful fangs or the flexible end of his tail, making him giggle at its playfulness with him. He'd never had a summons before, ero-sanin had told him when he was older he'd let him sign his real fathers contract-the toad-but not until he finished his current training and learned to master sage energy.  
  
Various other gifts were given until it came to the last two, Naruto and the six's joint one. Since they went together, Naruto went first, shyly stepping forward and handing up the large cloth-wrapped item, shyly saying "happy birthday, chichi. I hope you like it" Kamu using the momentary connection to slither up Naruto's arm, along the thick bundle, up Kains' arm and to perch around his shoulders again and watch.  
  
The minute Kain touched the bundle he felt a connection to it, a sense of familiarity, like it not only held a part of him, but he had used it before. He looked at his son "is this....? Did you.....?!" Naruto smiled "look."  
  
Slowly the last vampire unwrapped the weapon to reveal.......  
  
An sword, but not just any sword, one with an strange blade and cross-guard. The blade was an silver\white color, the actual shape an wave in an familiar twist. However instead of an skull on the cross guard it was normal. Kain looked at him curiously, but before he could speak another did, a female voice sucked in a sharp breath and asked "is that.....?"  
  
"Not completely yet" Naruto looked at everyone around them "back up as far as you can" when they obeyed he looked at his father "I need you to do one more thing to complete it, chichi." He looked at his son "what is it?"  
  
"I need you to concentrate on the blade and push a blood gout spell into it. It won't be complete without it."  
"Blood Gout?!" the vampire looked at him "but isn't it...?"  
  
Naruto grinned "no, this is the original, or as close to the original that can be made without the magic of their creators."   
  
Kain understood, locked his yellow eyes to the blade and blocking everything else out. Calling on the spell, he forced it into the blade. It started to glow, growing warm in the vampires 'hands', growing to an fierce red for a few long seconds before settling down and returning to normal. "It's slightly different due to your new life, chichi" Naruto answered "to symbolize the change and new chance, but still be something you're used to."  
  
He then grinned at the others as Kain raised the sword, blinking in surprise as the other six kids handed him an scabbard for the new weapon, the six grinning in excitement at his look. "Everyone, this is father's new sword, The Blood Reaver!"  
  
KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKKNKN


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto giggled idiotically as he ran, giggling louder when he heard the irritated huff behind him from the chasing form, but knowing she didn't mean it. This was their game, how they both unwound ever since he had first found the contract and summoned her. Up on the hill overlooking the training grounds they 'played' in, two males rolled their eyes, one behind closed lids as he pretended to sleep.  
  
"He's such a child" the first male complained "the two of them are."  
  
"Thing is he NEVER had a childhood, not like us." the one with his eyes closed answered "he needs all the childhood that Reitekina Hikari can give him. Besides, she's adopted herself his mother and it is an mothers job to teach the cubs. What about your own mother?" He snorted "ma taught me nothing but how to get beat up. She calls it training, but I get less hurt sparing with you guys."  
  
"She's trying to prepare you to fight as an Inuzuka in the real world and battle. Kain-sama teaches us that real battle is an fight for survival where the dirtiest and most viscous fighter doesn't win but lives, remember? Not that honor stuff they teach at the Academy. We obey the rules of the ninja for now while all this isn't serious, but once we get out THERE...."  
  
".....We do whatever we must to live and return to the sulk safely, I know" the other sighed "I just don't want to have to do it to my mother. I mean I COULD beat her, piece of cake since I learned with you guys, but If I do, she and who knows who else will want to know who taught me, why, how come I'm smarter than I used to be in battle.....I mean even Akamaru has become a mean-machine since he's been training with us."  
  
"Then just tell them we've been training your mind as well as just your body. Your clan don't seem to worry too much about smarts as opposed to brute force and savagery, it could be used to explain how much better you've become. Try it."  
  
"I'll think about it" he grumbled.  
"How's our brother doing against Rei?" the lazy one yawned without opening his eyes.  
"She has him pinned down with one paw on his chest. Every time he tries to rise she roars in his face. How did you guys find those summons anyway?"  
  
"Kain-sama's crypt. Turns out when trying to conquer Nosgoth he encountered hundreds of documents he placed there, some useless, some useful and some very helpful. Among them a few summons contacts thought lost or unknown to actually exist. Naruto and I found them while I was searching for something documenting Kain's military tactics."  
  
"That's not all we found" Naruto grinned as he approached them to sit, his ever present shadow following him, curling up next to Kiba to lay her head on her paws and snooze like the cat-in-the-sun she was, allowing Naruto to sit and lean back into the warm striped fur of her side. Once comfortable he continued "did you know legally father owns not only A LOT of the property around Kohona, but the five nations? We found deeds, not just to land but property. Chichi's lawyers all say they are real and legally binding."  
  
He shrugged "some people dad are giving the property and land too, those he thinks deserve it, others he makes pay through the nose, others...." his grin was decidedly evil "did you know dad owns ROOT headquarters? Seems Danzo forged the ownership papers for the land there. He sends anyone loyal to the bastard to Ibiki for 'reprogramming' and the rest he's letting baachan and jiji deal with."  
  
"So what will he do with the rest?" Naruto shrugged "don't know. Depends and where it is located and what property there is."  
The others understood.  
  
There came a chaffing sound from behind Naruto and the female feline spoke in a gentle rumble "isn't it time you three all went to class? Is it not your graduation today?"  
  
"Yeah, it is, thanks Rei" Naruto stood and after saying goodbye the large feline puffed out of existence.  
The three boys headed off.  
  
At the Academy they sat with the rest of their sulk and Ino, talking excitedly about who would be with who and who would be their sensai. All eight wanted to be together, but knew the chances of being in a group other than the three-man team and with any of their sulk together were slim. They prepared each other for the excitement or disappointment. Finally Iruka Unimo entered, calling the class to order and speaking out loud. First he called the names of the failing students and told them to leave, getting disappointed comments and complaints as they left.  
  
Then he began to call the teams as their sensai's arrived to lead them away. So far any of the group of eight had to be called. "Team Ten with Asuma Sarutobi is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi" came the next call. "What a drag" Shikamaru complained, rising from his seat with the other two. Naruto grinned and wished them good luck, then grinned again and waved to TenTen as she left with hers, silently wishing her good luck as well when he saw her teammates and sensai.  
  
Neji Hyuuga and Lee Rock, ouch. Neji may no longer be the stuck-up brat he used to be, but Naruto didn't envy her.  
"Team eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abrahume and Hinata Uzumaki. Your sensai is Kurenai Yuuhi."  
"See ya guys," Kiba said as he motioned goodbye to the last two "don't worry, Naru, me and Shino will take care of sis."  
  
"And yourselves too" Naruto frowned at him.  
"Yeah" the dog boy nodded "and ourselves. I think we'll be fine though, with everything Kain and Itachi-san and YOU taught us."  
"Hopefully" Naruto said, echoed by the other two who waved as they left with their sensei.  
  
"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Hurano with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke groaned "bloody fangirl" under his breath while in the background a pink haired girl that Naruto recognized as one of Sasuke's little fans since they started in the Academy actually squealed in excitement and bounced in her seat.  
  
Seeing no one come forward for the three, Iruka frowned "it appears your sensei isn't here yet. I suggest you guys wait."  
Naruto nodded and while Iruka called the rest of the groups the two males talked.  
  
"What do you know about this guy, Kakashi?" Naruto asked his sulk brother. The Uchiha heir answered "brother is on a mission right now, but he spoke about him once. He is exANBU, trained by the Forth Hokage himself. He lost both his teammates one after the other early on missions. He lost an eye saving a teammate who he still died. Apparently his teammate was a cousin of ours and he had one of his eyes used to replace his damaged one before he died."  
  
"So this guy has the sharingan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had already activated his one day three years ago during sparing, which was why Itachi had started coming to their training sessions during his free time. However he had yet to get past one tomoe.  
  
Itachi told Sasuke that the next would come when his body and chakra was ready, and not to try and force it, according to records left by their father and things Razeil had learned that day from the Uchiha woman's spirit, the Sharingan was dangerous to use once it was activated fully and relying fully on it and too much use caused damage and could even cause blindness. So both boys once they had learned an jutsu using it  practiced WITHOUT it activated, making to technique their own and to only use it during life-and-death situations.  
  
"Yes but only in one eye and he has to keep it covered."  
"Why?"

  
"Well since he wasn't born with it like us, he can't turn it on and off like us, so by covering it....." Naruto nodded "....he effectively shuts it off." Sasuke nodded this time "brother says he's said to have copied a thousand jutsu's or techniques, although he doubts that true and that he acts all foppish and idiotic, but if I ever meet him, don't underestimate him for a single minute. He also said something I didn't understand."  
  
"What?" Naruto asked. "Watch the book."  
"Watch the book?"  Naruto clarified and his 'sulk brother' nodded.  
"Hum" Naruto hummed thoughtfully "we'll have to wait."  
  
Seeing that the two boys conversation was over, the pink haired girl moved closer, sashaying her hips in an attempt to look sexy but just looked ridiculous. "Sasuke-kun" she cooed "I...."  
  
"Don't bother" he snapped "I'm not interested." She opened her mouth but he turned his head and glared at her. She frowned and backed away quickly from the killer intent.  
Naruto frowned "Sasuke..."  
  
"No!" he snapped "she's annoying and thinks because she's book smart and wears makeup that she'll attract me! I've told her every time she tries I'm not attracted to HER TYPE, but she doesn't listen!" The blonde sighed "all right" he glanced at his watch "you're restless. The only way to deal with you like this is a spar. Let's go."  
  
"We can't" he crossed his arms over his chest "we have to wait for this guy to turn up." Naruto grinned at him "he's here already." The Uchiha's head snapped around "what!?"  
Naruto grinned "he's been watching us for the entire class" he pointed to an large leafy tree outside the building. "BAKA!!" the pink haired girl screamed "why didn't you tell us before!"  
  
The blonde glared at her, eyes practically screaming violence. She shut up quickly.  
"How did you know and why didn't you tell us before, Naruto!"  
  
"He was watching us since we came in, I didn't know who he is or why he was watching and even if he was watching US. I looked at his body with the Byukagen and he has a lot of chakra concentrated in his left eye. After what you just said, I could only assume that was him."

"Why is he out there and not here? What is he doing?"  
"Probably testing us."  
"Huh?" 'Sakura' asked.  
  
"Testing us" he repeated "seeing how long we can wait before loosing our temper, seeing if we can locate him. That sought of thing." Sasuke nodded his understanding and asked "so, what do we do then? We can't just sit here and wait him out. He's exANBU and could probably be there days. As for us, we have other stuff to do." The blonde grinned widely and looked out the window, an evil look on his face. Recognizing it as the other up to no good, Sasuke spoke warningly "Naruto...." He just waved his protest away casually "Don't worry, I won't do anything too.....permanent."  
  
"Naruto....." he started again, alarmed "you can't....." But before the other boy could finish, the blonde had faded away in the seat and was gone. "Hell" the Uchiha muttered under his breath "the dobe's gonna get us both killed one day."  
  
KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN  
  
Kakashi Hatake had arrived early to meet what was to be his first team. Not that had ever wanted one. It wasn't that he couldn't handle them, I mean three little brats, he had fought and triumphed against worse, how hard could it be? But when one of them was the son of his beloved sensei....Could he really handle seeing that face day after day and know he had failed to save him, just like he had failed Obito and Rin, his teammates. Could he really protect three mere kids from the evil they were about to face when he had not only failed his own father, but the three of his most precious people?  
  
But when you're asked by Jirayia Sensei, the writer of his beloved books....Well, saying no was just NOT an option.  
He watched the blonde talking to a group of other students, all the heirs to important clans in the village, the easy smile on his face for them making his heart ache.  
But all to soon the others were leaving and he was left with the youngest Uchiha and an girl with hair that couldn't possibly be natural.  
  
He eyed their clothes, finding himself happy with only the blonde's outfit, really, what did they teach kids these days?! How could you be an true ninja in the pinkettes red and white or the blue, white and black of the Uchiha heir, really, he had thought the boys brother would have taken care of that by now.  
  
At least the blondes black full body suit and long black jacket would hide him in shadows, even with the orange piping and bits of dark blue here and there.  
  
But the brunettes white shorts, blue shirt with high collar with the Uchiha fan covering the back, white leg and arm bindings, and black mesh long sleeved shirt underneath with the sleeves tucked behind the arm binds was way too eye catching to hide in a crowd like a ninja should be able to do. Not that his own glaring white hair and black mask wasn't an eye catcher in itself.  
  
The two boys talked for a bit and Kakashi could tell that not only was the two heirs best friends but by their movements, mirroring each other and with the same carefully controlled and barely leashed power, the two were trained beyond Academy standards. He frowned, Jirayia-sensei hadn't told him the two had been previously trained in ninja arts, only that he had received training from his rich adopted father. Kakashi had just assumed it was in other fields, like behavior and etiquette. Assuming was an dangerous thing and he wouldn't do it again.  
  
Seeing that the two had finished talking for now the pink haired girl approached, swaying her hips, obviously trying to be seductive.  
Only to be shot down by the Uchiha heir.  
Frustrated and angry she returned to her seat to stew, but only got into the conversation as well.  
  
After obviously an short disagreement Kakashi started when the blonde motioned out of the window at the tree he hid in. He tensed, was it possible the boy could sense, even SEE him? Risking his chakra being sensed he used an jutsu to listen in to the conversation in the room in time to hear the end of the blonde's sentence "......I won't do anything too.....permanent."  
  
To which the Uchiha heir started protesting, worried about them getting into trouble. As Kakashi watched, the blonde faded away in his seat.  
  
Alert now and certain the boy had either seen or sensed him, he stood on his branch, all senses alert and searching for the boy, reaching out and weirded out by the way he had just disappeared. He hadn't seen any hand signs being used and that DEFINITELY wasn't an form of Body Flicker or a bushin, shadow clones left an puff of smoke.  
  
He couldn't have literally teleported, could he? It was impossible!  
But so was turning invisible!  
So where was he?!  
  
All his senses went on alert, reaching out to feel for the blonde's charka, but getting nothing. How could that be? He could feel the chakra of his two new students inside, but not the blonde's. It was like he ceased to exist.  
  
Just as he was about to call on Pakkun and the others, hoping they could track the boys sent, there came a soft ghost of cold air across his ear and a voice whispered inside it "you shouldn't keep people waiting, Sensai" when he jerked around to look for the source it continued in his other ear "it's rude, you know." Jerking back again he almost fell out of the tree as the shock made him loose the hold on his chakra. Gaining quick control of himself, Kakashi called out "enough playing around, it's time to go get the others and start this."  
  
"Who's playing, sensei?" he whispered again "what makes you think I'm not serious here? I mean isn't that why you're here, to teach us stealth, to hide in the shadows and strike, silent and lethal, from them?" Before Kakashi could speak there was a yelp and protests from the same source below him. Looking down he was surprised to find the Uchiha heir standing directly underneath his branch on the ground, holding the visible figure of the blonde by the ear, not looking in the slightest amused or happy.  
  
And the blonde was protesting how he 'didn't mean it' and he 'wasn't gonna hurt him, just scare him a bit'. Kakashi jumped lightly to the ground beside the boy in blue and white. "How did you know where he was?"  
  
The Uchiha heir snorted "please, I've been training with the dobe for nearly seven years. Not only do I know how he thinks, but I've learned the difference between his shift and Spectral jump" he looked at the other "and I've been pranked enough during that time to look out for certain things. Unfortunately he's got his adopted father's sense of humor."  
  
"Shift? Spectral Jump?" The brunette nodded "his adopted father, brother and sister aren't human so that's granted him unusual abilities only he can and will have. Kinda like bloodlines. Among the many of them are the ability to kind of phase parts of his body incorporeal to avoid blows-Shift."  
  
"And Spectral Jump?"  
"That one's harder to explain and I don't know if you'll believe me."  
"Try me."  
  
"Well you see Naruto's brother and father's kind were cursed. It makes them essentially immortal. Even if their body is destroyed, the soul can't be reincarnated, because it is or already was dead. Since Naruto's brother's body was destroyed, the soul became an spirit wraith, capable of possessing corpses to live or traveling a place called the Spectral Realm."  
  
"Spectral Realm?"  
  
"Think of it as a type of way-station for the dead. Every single person who dies, their spirit goes there directly after death to wait for the gods to decide their fate, reincarnation or do they return to death. Naruto says his brother calls it 'The Wheel Of Fate'. Since Naru's brother can comfortably be in both worlds, that means...."  
  
"So can Naruto" the cyclops finished.  
  
"Yeah. We discovered a couple of years ago if he shifted to the Spectral Realm during a fight he could walk around to behind the enemy and shift back, he could catch them not only unawares in the middle of an attack but come back at the same second in the Material Realm he shifted."  
  
"Spectral Jump" the cyclops understood and nodded before something occurred to him and he froze "you trained with him?"  
"With him, against him, you name it. The seven of us did."

  
"Seven?" Sasuke told him who, "his father started training just him and he persuaded him to take us on as well, then 'Tachi started helping." This was getting more interesting "how did you know where he was going to appear to grab him before he jumped out again?"  
  
"Two signs we've learned to look out for. Just before he shifts back there's an slight shimmer to the spot. Shika says it's the effect of the coldness of the Spectral Plane against the warm arm of the Material Plane. Second, did you feel cold air whenever he started to speak?" Kakashi remembered the cold air against his ear and nodded "so the cold is a side-affect of this Spectral Realm and using the Jump."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Drawing himself up now he was back in control of the situation the cyclops spoke “Right, so everyone meet on the roof so we can get to know each other.” The silver haired man disappeared in a swirl of leaves. After getting  the pinkette from the classroom, the three made their way upstairs, finding the silver haired sensei already there and waiting. Naruto moved to lean against the wall across from them casually, arms crossed over his chest, the pink haired girl seated next to the black haired Uchiha who glared at her.  
  
"Alright then" the sensei said "let's see. I think we should start with your name, likes, dislikes, dreams and goals, starting with you pinkie."  
  
"My name is Sakura Haruna, I like..." she looked at Sasuke and giggled "and I dislike..." she glanced nervously at Naruto who grinned ".....Ino. As for my dream and goal, I wanna be the next Lady Uchiha."  
  
"Great"  the three males thought "fangirl."  
  
"Okay, you" Kakashi motioned at the pale boy. “My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I love my older brother Itachi, who's away on a mission right now and like my childhood friends Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata. I hate one man who one day I'm going to make pay for my family and I don't really have a dream right now."    
  
“Great, an avenger"  two other males thought while one pink haired girl sighed dreamily. "Ok last, blondie."  
  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki\Baransu\Shiikugakari. I hate those who lie and judge others by race or rumor or look" he glared at Sakura. "I love my wife Hinata, chichi, Niisans and Neesan, they are all I have and I LOVE ramen. My dream is to be a truly good person and not make the same mistakes in my life my family did." He removed a strange looking sword from his back, the blade twisted and curved in a weird way, black metal Kakashi had never seen before but not only scary but the design clearly not human. It had a skull embedded on the cross-guard, the eyes starting to glow as he drew it, humming with life of its own and power like they never felt before.  
  
"This is my sword the Soul Reaver. It was designed after an really ancient blade my father used to use. My brother and I made this one and one of my niisans souls lives in it sometimes, but only when he wants."  
  
"What do you mean by 'he lives in it sometimes'?"  
"His soul can live in the blade if he wants."  
  
"It could be possible, I suppose" Kakashi rubbed his chin, glancing at Sakura "doesn't one of your class mates come from the family of those who can possess others?"  
  
"Ino-pig" Sakura snarled.  
"What's your point?" Sasuke questioned.  
"If they can do something like that, it's entirely possible another could possess a weapon at least temporarily."  
  
Naruto snorted "not temporarily, he lives inside me" he cocked his head thoughtfully "although it IS kind of like that, only think of it as if his body died and his soul is stuck in me. Sometimes he can go in the sword and help me fight, but mostly he helps me here" he tapped his temple. "How do you know when he's talking to us? CAN he talk to us?"  
  
"Yeap. He and neesan and chichi are REALLY REALLY skilled in battle, so when either of them has a plan, I listen hard and sometimes he'll come out and talk to dad or others. He's even distantly related to Sasuke and his brother."  
  
"He's an Uchiha-or rather, was?"  
"Yeap. He was one before they were famous, before they found the village."  
"How could he be THAT old and still have your father still alive?"  
  
"Cause they're not really my dad and brother" he rolled his eyes at them "my dad comes from another race who were cursed a long time ago. They can't have kids and can't die of age. So dad made my brother his son by passing the curse to him. When brothers body died a long time ago, his spirit got trapped in dad's sword " he waved the 'Soul Reaver' slightly "and when I grabbed the old sword and it fell apart, his spirit went into me. When dad found out, he said I'm his son now too. He's raised me since I was five and taught me how to use brothers abilities as well as my own."  
  
"I see" Kakashi said softly "and who is this father of yours who's another race and is immortal."  
  
"The Third and everyone else calls him 'The Blood Shadow,' but his name here is Kain Baransu Shiikugakari." Kakashi’s one visible eye widened nearly all the way “you’re the son of THE Blood Shadow?!”  
  
“Kakashi sensei?” Sakura questioned, concerned and confused by his reaction. “You haven’t heard of THE Blood Shadow? He’s almost famous around here, a legend.”  
“Tell us, sensei.” she said.  
  
“There is an ANBU assassin who is said to be unstoppable. He can use Genjitsu abilities without hand signs or leaving a trace of chakra for anyone to use. He can come and go without leaving a single sent for even the most experienced tracker or dog to find. He can get in anywhere or any room without being discovered and kill silently. He can fight in battle against numerous ninja AND WIN, and is said to be ruthless.” Naruto suddenly choked off a giggle behind his hand and muttered “quiet Niisan.”  
  
“Naruto?”  
“Brother just showed me a memory. It was father. And I quote ‘I always was considered heartless’ Sarcastic humor.”  
"Why is that funny?"  
  
"Dad once ruled his kind and land and he was pretty ruthless."  
"So?" Naruto shrugged "insider joke. I guess you had to be there." His eyes suddenly went pure white, he blinked, and then laughed again.  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
"Just brother again" he waved her question away.  
"So your eyes go white when he appears or has dominance?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"I guess so" Naruto scratched his cheek thoughtfully "I've never seen it personally."  
"One way to test" Kakashi said "since in a way he'll be my forth student, ask him to come forward and introduce himself like you and the others did."  
  
"Ok" Naruto smiled and his eyes went distant as he spoke inwardly. After a long pause Naruto's eyes bled white again, His body changed as well, standing  up straighter and prouder. His hands became clawed with thick dark nails (think Kain in Blood Omen 2), top canines long and pointed and hair black and cut around the tops of his slightly pointed ears, thick with his bangs falling in colorless eyes. The skin around both eyes were so dark it looked either bruised or sunken in, highlighting the eye color. The lower body area-from bottom of the ribs to pelvis-was skinner, almost sunken, making Naruto's brother appear extremely limber and agile.  
  
The new figures head turned to look at Kakashi and there was no mistaking the stance and air about this figure, it screamed 'Uchiha pride'. The figure grinned at them, showing the sharp top canines, and now bottom one's as well. Then he spoke in a teasing smooth voice with an accent they couldn't place **_"is this the sort of thing you were after, young one."_**  
  
"Young one" Kakashi snorted, insulted "I'm older than you, kid."  
 _ **"You may be older than Naruto, 'kid', but you are by far younger than me. In fact the only person in this village older than me is Kain."**_  
  
"Are you really Uchiha?" Sakura spoke out, noticing Saskue was just sitting back, face unsurpised and arms crossed over his chest. _**"I wasn't borne a vampire or Soul Reaver, you know"**_ he snorted _**"I left home when I was fourteen to join the Sarafan army."**_ He suddenly looked depressed _**"I thought I was being heroic, saving the people of Nosgoth against the abomination of the vampire plague. I didn't know the very ones we hunted were keeping something even worse at bay."**_  
  
"What?"  
  
_**"Doesn't matter"**_ the figure seemed to shake himself out of his melancholy and looked to Kakashi _**"I was Raziel Uchiha, now I am Raziel Baransu Shiikugakari. I am an Vampire Wraith and Soul Reaver. I like all the same things my brother does, hate all the same things he does, but I don't particularly like Ramen"**_ he suddenly grinned _**"I'm gonna pay for that last comment. He's already cursing me out."**_ He took a deep breath and continued " _ **I have no dream except the protection and safety of my brothers and Naru's happiness and dreams."**_  
  
He glared at the silver haired man **_"you bastards are using CHILDREN as soldiers, they are dying in horrible ways, all for the glory of this village when they should be enjoying just being kids. I could just get straight into your precious council chambers and get rid of every single one of them...."_**  
  
Kakashi tensed at the threat.  
  
The figure took a deep breath to steady himself before going on _**"but I won't. Not because it would bring trouble to my little brother, or because he is close to the Third, but because he doesn't want me to."**_ Kakashi frowned "that simple huh?"  
  
The figure nodded solemnly.  
"And what abilities do YOU have, Raziel?"  
  
**_"Telepathy, agility, speed and strength beyond a normal human. When I claim a soul of one with what you call a bloodline, I also claim that ability."_**  
"You mean when you take the soul of someone with an kekki genki, you can inherit the ability?"  
  
_**"Exactly. I currently have the abilities 'faze through gates and grates', 'climb rough stone walls with no problems', 'swim with very little breath for any length of time', telekinetics, telepathy, Constrict, I can see other free souls-what you call ghosts-and interact with them, as well as a few minor ones. However even though I have these, there is no telling if Naruto can use these at all or if ever."**_ Kakashi looked intreged "we can discover that in training." His expression changed "that is, if you guys pass my test, otherwise you fail and go back to the academy."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" the pink and black haired other exclaimed. However the figure, slowly turning back into Naruto spoke "you can't do that. Once we passed you can pass us off to someone else, but you can't fail us yourself." The cyclops locked an eye to his, watching the white slowly bleed back into the blue "what makes you so sure I can't?" The now restored blonde slowly broke into a grin, confident in his words. The cyclops sighed "Meet me at training ground 7 at seven am tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast, you might end up loosing it."  
  
The silver haired man disappeared in a swirl of leaves again. However he reappeared again in the office of the Third "Kakashi..."  
  
"Tell me about Naruto and his family. Why didn't you tell me he was not only raised by the infamous Blood Shadow but has TWO other souls inhabiting one body!"  
Suffices to say, Kakashi was mad.  
  
KNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKRKNKR  
  
"Sasuke-sama is oh-so cool and calm and dignified..." Sakura chanted. However Naruto and Sasuke were ignoring her for deeper conversation. "Actually..." Naruto said "I'm using a variation of father's Beguile Form now. I don't usually look like this. But after the way people treated me when I was young, dad, niisan and neesan decided I should look normal, at least in public."  
  
"Really?!" Sasuke looked intreged "is it anything like your dad's form? I can barely remember what he looked like, only that he scared me." He seemed to get excited "can I see? Show us! Show us your true form dobe!"

  
"No, I don't want to risk anyone else seeing and freaking and attacking me. I had enough of that as a child. Just because of The Thirds law and dad's threat, doesn't mean all of it stopped, they just got crafty and sneaky."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Sakura snapped "Leaf ninja don't attack Leaf ninja, let alone children. Every child is precious in a ninja village." Sakura sounded like she was quoting a book or lecture. Naruto snorted at her naiveté "shows what you know, Haruno. It's never stopped them before dad came in. Now even though they can't do anything to me, weather through direct means or obvious manipulation it doesn't mean they can't be sneaky about it. Your so stupid." He looked to Sasuke "maybe you should call HER dobe." Sasuke smirked slightly (the Uchiha version of a full-out grin) and nodded "you may be right."  
  
"How dare you, IDIOT!!!" She swung to hit the blonde, but another, older hand intercepted it, holding it with an almost crushing grip inches from his head. "Daadd" Naruto rolled his eyes as he whined "I'm old enough to take care of myself now. Besides, I have neesan and niisan to protect me if it comes to that."  
  
  
Standing between Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura was an older man, around his late thirties. He wore rich robes that spoke wealth and was devastatingly handsome, from his rich shoulder-length dark brown hair that fell around his face and neck to the dark violet almost black eyes that flashed anger and threat to her. Despite her will not to, the pink haired banshee found herself shrinking back from the man in fear, his power was incredible and at the same time seemed totally unnatural, not chakra but something no living being should contain, and hungry, oh so hungry. Like it could and WOULD just reach out and...  
  
"Daaadd" Naruto whined again "I would appreciate it if you didn't scare the crap out of my teammate before we even become a team. This won't work if she spends our entire time together looking over her  shoulder for you. Can't exactly fight a battle to the full of your ability if you're distracted, you know."  
  
After looking long at hard at his adopted son, the man turned back to Sakura. For just a few seconds the Killer Intent increased so much the pinkette barely kept from wetting herself and she barely heard Naruto sigh in the background as the figure spoke to her "I do not care what prank or tease Naruto did to warrant you trying to strike him, but you will not. NO ONE strikes my son anymore and gets away with it."  
  
Through her terror the pinkette nodded, then what he had said hit her "a.....ann....anymore?"  "Great" she thought "now I sound like an idiot."  
  
"He was abused by villagers before I came into his life" the figure said "for being an orphan no one cared about and what they felt was the curse of being born. He is my son, whether Raziel is part of him or not, no one deserves to be treated as a punching bag and I will allow NO ONE to abuse him again." He glanced back at the boys behind him, the blonde in particular "if he dies in battle, so be it-it was destined to be. But I will NOT allow him to be mistreated by those he is supposed to or trusts, his precious people, you understand?"  
  
Sakura thought about it for a minute. If Naruto really had been abused in his youth, what made her any better than them because she was being teased? That gave her no excuse. She had done the same thing with Ino, she realized. The girl had done nothing but be her friend when no one else would and now look at them, competing for the affections of someone who would never return them. Even if being in the same team allowed them to get closer, he only felt close to his true and 'adopter brothers' and 'sister' he was a man of action, not emotion. If she was to endear herself to him, she would have to prove herself worthy, both of his attention and the effort.  
  
But how to do that?  
  
Glancing at the blonde she realized, endear herself to those he cared for first. If she wanted to get close into his life, she had to prove herself worthy of joining their little 'adopted' family. So pursing her lips she looked the man in the eyes and nodded solemnly.  
  
"You actually thought about your answer" the man gently released her hand and the KI withdrew, a calm peacefulness replacing it, making her relax and smile slightly. "If you had of answered right away I would have known you were just answering me to get loose and not meant it, but you actually thought about your reaction and actions. Because of this, you are now under my protection now, as my son's friend and teammate as is Sasuke" he glanced back at the pale man "I've been watching over you both, you and your brother. As the last two of my son's descendants and Naruto's only friends, you are also under my protection, you just don't see me."  
  
Sasuke looked eager "you've seen Itachi?! Is he well?! When will his mission be over?"  
"How can you be in contact with his brother and not be seen by the enemy?"  
  
"Fathers....people aren't like us" Naruto answered "their abilities, their Kekki Genki's and strengths all stem from a curse about 200000 years ago. They don't have chakra, so the enemy can't sense them or anything they're doing."  
  
"A curse?" the pinkette looked confused "don't you mean an genjustu? Why don't they break it?"  
"Not an genjustu" the blonde answered "an actual curse. A real curse. One with no cure, or dad's ancestors, the one originally cursed, would have found a way by now."  
  
"How did it....how did they...."  
  
"Dad?" when the man nodded Naruto turned back to her after he and his 'sulk brother' said goodbye and the man left, but only after promising Sasuke to meet him later at the Uchiha section of the Hyuuga grounds and report on his brothers state.  
  
While they walked they explained to the pinkette all about the war between the two races, the Elder God and the pillars and how it all lead to the curse. Then the vampires human life, death, vampire life and the following events. "Of course you realize this is all an S-Class secret" Naruto said to the girl "meaning you can't tell ANYONE about all this, not even your parents." Something occurred to Sakura. She was one of a few that knew this, she was part of a few that knew a secret, part of a group Sasuke was. If she proved she could keep this secret, Sasuke-kun might like her more, even enough to let her be close to.  
  
Sakura nodded her head "of course Sasuke-kun, I won't tell ANYONE, after all, I'm a ninja like you and an ninja keeps S-class secrets."  
"We shall see" he said and even though he still didn't believe in her, at least he wasn't turning away from her.  
She smiled, it was a start.  
  
KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reitekina Hikari-Spiritual Light


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto was vaguely startled when he answered a knock on the door to find an silver-haired sensei there. He grinned, he had just known the man would turn up there some time that night, just not this early. After all, he would want to know more about his students and their abilities and The Third wouldn't be much of a help.  
  
"Hello my cute student!" the man eye-smiled, "I was wondering if......"  
"Chichi!" Naruto grinned widely and called out behind him "sensei Kakashi wants to talk to you!"  
  
The silver scarecrows eyes widened "how did you know.....?" to which he snorted "please! I'm not stupid sensei. Jijisan doesn't know HALF of what Sasuke and I can do, thanks to chichi and Itachi's training! At the most he knows about ero-sanin and that's it. You decided to ask chichi because he's training us and can tell you more what we can and can't do or have shown."  
  
"You're right" the cyclops nodded "I can't work out even an fragment of what I'll teach you three if I don't know what you're capable of."  
  
Before Naruto could speak again, Kain appeared behind him, in his full vampire glory. Kakashi's eye widened nearly all the way at this, which prompted Naruto to snort and roll his eyes and say "dad, I think you scared my teacher. If you keep this scaring my team up, no one is gonna want to team with Sas and I."  
  
Kakashi quickly gained control, clearing his throat. 'Scaring my team?' he thought 'who had the man also scared other than him?' Outwards he looked at the boy "no, Naruto, it's fine. I should have expected it after all the Third just told me. He shouldn't have to hide himself. There are plenty of ninja out there with.....unique appearances. It was rude of me to react the way I did." He then asked the man if he could talk to him in private.  
  
Kain nodded and turned to Naruto "stay with your mate and sister. She can't be left alone at this time."  
Naruto cocked his head and grinned evilly at his adopted father who narrowed his eyes at him "no pranks or stirring her, Naru, she isn't in control right now."  
"Sister?" Kakashi asked "another?" He looked at the boy "I thought you had only one, Kyuubi."  
  
"It's a long story" he said "she's not really my sister, not like Kyuubi." He looked at Kain and grinned widely and cheekily as he went on "you guys better hurry up if you don't want to be long."  
  
"Naruto....." the vampire started in warning but the boy just motioned him away "go on, go ahead."  
After looking at the boy intently for a few seconds the vampire turned and followed the silver haired sensai away.  
  
KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN  
  
When Kakashi arrived at the training grounds the next day he was surprised by what he found.  
Sasuke was sparring with Sakura, guiding her movements and directing her smoothly through any mistakes she made.  
  
Naruto, on the other hand, was sitting under a tree, talking to someone seated beside him, someone either invisible or not really there. But with all he had heard, all the stories from The Third and Kain-san had told him, all the villagers had been saying, he doubted that-no-he KNEW that was wrong. The boy could talk to spirits, the ghosts of civilians and ninja's long dead but felt they had unfinished business with the living before they moved on.  


Kakashi wondered who he was talking to now.  
The boy was laughing at something the spirit told him, highly amused and asking it questions about....HIM!  
Both his eyes widened at the realization, the spirit the boy was talking to was someone HE once knew!  
He continued talking to the other, getting serious and frowning a lot, asking questions about something.  
  
Kakashi frowned at the obvious alarm as he called out to the Uchiha to join him. When the brunette frowned at something he said, he decided to make an appearance and find out what was so serious. "Hello my cute students" he eye-smiled at them, then curiously asked the boy "who are you talking to?"  
  
"Obito Uchiha, he's YOU'RE ex-teammate and Sasukes' cousin" the blonde said without missing a beat or changing expression "he has some interesting stuff to say and not just about you." Kakashi raised an eyebrow curiously "like what?"  
  
"It turns out the guy who is responsible for Kyuubi attacking the village and murdering The Uchiha's is a guy called Madara Uchiha." Both Kakashi's eyes widened "But Madara Uchiha DIED two hundred years ago in battle with the First!" Naruto shook his head "no he ALMOST did. Obito says he took tissue and blood and cell samples from the battle site from Hashirama-sama to heal himself and discovered he could not only now use the First's Wood Realise Jutsu, but the effects mutated his Sharingan, giving him another form he calls the Rinnegan."  
  
"WHAT!!" Kakashi exclaimed "this is serious, Naruto. You should be telling the Forth this."  
"I can't" he said to which Kakashi frowned "why not, Naruto?"  


"You told us to meet here, so I'm here. I may be an prankster, but I obey my elders and superior officers sensei." Kakashi understood "what else did Obito say? How is Madara still alive two hundred years later?"  
  
"Well......" Naruto seemed suddenly reluctant to speak. Kakashi frowned at this, saying his students name firmly. The boy took a deep breath and plunged in "hehasanjutsuthatlet'shimpossessotherpeople'sbodiesandhe'susingObito's!"  
  
"SHIT!" Sasuke swore, obviously able to understand the others blur of words. Kakashi blinked as he tried to process what was just said "he has an jutsu that......."  
  
Naruto took a deep breath to steady himself then spoke again "....let's him possess other people's bodies and he's using Obito's. That's why he's here, to warn us. It's how he's lived for two hundred years, by possession of any Uchiha body he could get his hands on at the time. Any Uchiha missing on a mission in all that time without a trace, that was him. Although apparently he can only do it every fifty years or so, depending on how damaged or weak the body gets. He's learned to manipulate others to do it for him lately, so the body doesn't get damaged due to fighting."  
  
Kakashi's slow blink was his way of showing his struggle to control his  emotions. "He's using Obito's body?" When Naruto nodded he frowned "but how? He was crushed under an avalanche of rocks? I saw it."  
  
"Madara found his body and restored it. Obito-san was still alive and Madara tried to manipulate him into taking his place as the 'face' of Madara, that's how he learned about the Rinnegan and how he's survived. But Obito-san refused, he just wanted to return to Kohona, but Madara tricked him into...." Naruto suddenly blinked and turned wide eyes to him "he told him you and and Rin were in danger and let him run off to try and save you. He came apon you just in time to see you killing your last teammate."  
  
"By kami" Kakashi buried his face in his hands before raising it again to the space next to the boy and said almost desperately "I know you liked her, Obito, but she was a spy! It's why noone harmed her when they  captured her that day.....!"  
  
"He's figured as much by now" Naruto answered. Kakashi frowned "I was badly wounded myself, she had caught me from behind with an kunai. I had enough strength left to defend myself before I saw enemy shinobi approach and I blacked out and I thought I was dead. When I woke they were all dead around me. Did HE do that?"  
  
"Yeah" Naruto nodded "he didn't want them to hurt you. Seeing you helpless made him realize just how much Kohona needed him, how much YOU needed him. So he went back to Madara to tell him he was going to take you back to the village for help and remain there. Only it WASN'T what Madara wanted to hear. So he forced him out of his body and took over. He's been following you or Madara around ever since, trying to communicate to you what was going on, to beg you to stop his body." Kakashi looked pained "how can he ask me that!?"  
  
"Don't you see sensai, he's trapped here BECAUSE this guy has his body and is doing evil things with it. He can't move on until someone learns the truth and stops him! You! He needs YOU to swear to kill Madara, destroy his body, the longer he uses his body, the more guilt Obito takes on himself! You have to, sensai! Do you want his soul to be trapped here forever? I KNOW personally what happens to souls trapped between worlds too long, they get warped and deformed, you don't want that for him, do you?! Unable to move on to his next life, stuck here, slowly becoming a creature of hunger and violence!"  
  
Kakashi held up one hand to halt the blur of passionate desperate  words "I understand Naruto, no, I don't want that for him. But if he won't move on willingly until Madara is gone, how are you going to force him?"  
  
"When and IF you swear-as his friend and an Kohona ninja to stop his body, he'll let me move him on. I just have to do for him what I've done for all those others."  
"Which is?"  
  
Sasuke answered for him "he 'eats' the chakra and earth energy holding them here. Once that's done what holds them to this plane of existence is gone and they can go to the Spectral Realm. The way it was explained to us is that place is like a way-station for spirits, they wait there for their time to be reincarnated. If the soul he 'cleanses' has a bloodline, he absorbs that as well-unless those being born are rejoining the same clan....."  
  
"Then they would keep it" Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully "how many bloodlines has he gained through this?"  
  
"Most clans with bloodlines don't want Naruto near them" Sasuke frowned "too afraid of someone they can't control having their abilities, add to that somehow Naruto can always find an next stage to it they can't....."  
  
"Makes them not only look bad, but an rogue ninja they can't control running around with their abilities may make their service to the village seem redundant." Sasuke nodded "so far he has the Byakugan, the ability to feel the  emotions of people around him, the Shadow Possession technique...." Kakashi's eyes widened "how did he...."  
  
"......brother's grandfather hadn't moved on" the Uchiha answered "so Naruto moved him on."  
  
Before the Uchiha could go on Naruto spoke to the spirit beside him with a frown "really? And he doesn't know? Okay I'll tell him."  He turned to look at the silver-haired sensei "you know your chakra is different to everyone else, don't you sensai?" When the man nodded Naruto went on "it's 'cleaner, purer' almost white." The cyclops nodded "you KNOW why?!"  
  
"Obito say he's sorry! He didn't know! He never knew you......!" Kakashi held up his hand to stop the flood off desperate words "calm down Naruto, just tell me what he said."  


"You have a bloodline." Stunned silence then the cyclops ventured with a cautious "I  have a bloodline?"  
"Yeah" Naruto nodded "from your MOTHER'S side." The cyclops frowned "then why is Obito apologizing?"  
"The Sharingan." The cyclops touched his covered eye and parroted "the Sharingan?"  
  
Naruto nodded "when he gave it to you you were only young, weren't you" the man nodded "about our age?" he nodded again. "Don't you see, by gaining the Sharingan the foreign chakra blocked off any chance your growing body had of awakening your own bloodline. Your bodies white chakra is part of that bloodline, but the only part that you can use. Your body adapted to the Sharingan as it grew, blocking off any chance of fully awakening it. Obito-san thinks it's his fault Kakashi sensei. If he hadn't got Rin to give you his eye......"  
  
".....I wouldn't be here now" Kakashi said firmly as he looked at the empty spot beside the boy, briefly touching the eye as he spoke "this is more than just Obito's last act to save us, it's his last gift to me, a constant piece of him I use to protect myself  and the village we both love. Without it myself and a hell of a lot of other Kohona ninja's wouldn't be here right now. He did that, he saved us all buy his act" he suddenly sighed heavily "and I know now I have been doing nothing to honor that by my guilt or mooning, but I WILL do better from now on" he looked up at Naruto "from now on I'll be you're sensai properly. All previous half-assed plans are out the window, it will be serious from now on, just as my sensei taught me."  
  
He visibly composed himself and spoke to Naruto "thank you for your act, I don't need it any longer."  
  
"Act?" the blonde cocked his head at him like an dog would-or a fox. "Obito. I know you don't actually see him Naruto, good story though."  
  
"Story....?"  
"Yeah."'  
"But sensei, I actually DO see and hear him. It's not a story."  
  
"He's telling you the truth" Sasuke said "I've known Naruto since BEFORE his adopted father took him on. He doesn't lie and wouldn't, especially about something like this.." Kakashi hesitated, so Naruto struck on an idea. Digging into a pouch he produced paper and pen "here. I want you to write a question on it, something only known to you and Obito, NO ONE else. And I MEAN no one else."  
  
After an hesitation the cyclops scribbled something. He handed it over.  
  
Without looking at it Naruto palmed the note and showed the space next to him. He then folded it so he didn't see the question and after listening for a minute or two took the pen and started writing on the folded papers blank outside before finishing with an flourish and handing it over to his new team leader "is this right, sensei?"  
  
The man took it and carefully looked it over.  
His visible eye widened nearly all the way "yes" he whispered in awe and shock.  
"See" Sasuke said smugly "he helped  my mother move on as well."  
  
Kakashi looked startled "You got the Sharingan from Mikoto Uchiha?" Naruto shook his head "she moved on by herself, she just wanted to talk one last time to Sasuke and give us some information, that's all. Once she told us everything she willingly moved on herself. I would probably gain it from Obito, but I don't have it yet." He suddenly looked uncertain.  
  
"Naruto?" they asked. After opening and closing his mouth a few times Naruto finally managed to say "I will probably gain the Rinnegan, according to Obito, or at least some version of it." He looked at Sasuke "and you through me." The Uchiha blinked then cocked his head "what do you mean?"  
  
"Madara gained his through mixing Senju cells and the Sharingan, correct?" Kakashi questioned. When Naruto nodded he went on looking at the Uchiha "Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki is related to the Senju clan, making Naruto also related." Sasuke raised a curious brow "related how exactly?"  
  
"Hashirama-sama's first wife and first vessel for the Kyuubi was called Maito Uzumaki, Kushina's grandmother."  
Stunned silence.  
  
"That makes him an relation to Tsunade-hime" he looked at Naruto "so as long as you have at least SOME Senju in you, it should be enough to jump-start the Rinnegan in the Sharingan once you get it."  
  
"In theory, yes" Naruto nodded. "Why did you think Sasuke would also get it. He's Uchiha born and bred."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in which both boys exchanged knowing looks, but didn't speak. "Boys....."' Kakashi started to admonish them for keeping secrets from him, but Naruto quickly spoke "we don't know if we are ready to tell you about it yet, sensei. To us it is a personal and private part off our childhood. As it is only two people outside our family know about it, and they just happen to be related to us anyway."  
  
"Is this why you both see each other as brothers?" Naruto nodded "and the others."

  
"Anything to do with these glyphs your father mentioned to me and warned me not to let you use except in extreme life-or-death situations?" Both boys hand flew up to touch a certain spot on their body, the Uchiha between neck and shoulder and the blonde the back of his neck-as if trying to hide it. Now Kakashi knew their locations. He needed to see these....glyphs. By Kain-sama's information they were never meant for humans, let alone mortals and were extremely dangerous for the boys to use, draining their chakra as well as their soul energy-Edirth energy he called it.  
  
He needed to see it, to be able to examine it.  
  
Naruto had the Kyuubi, it's possible the nine tailed being an buji and the spirit wraith as well both were able to protect him and counter any effects, but with the Uchiha.....Kakashi doubted the Sharingan would protect him from such as loosing part of his soul-whether it was just it's energy or not. Unless there was some Justu that could be used......Kakashi shook his head mentally against that one.  
  
"Show me these glyphs. I know seals, at least SOME that my sensei and Jiriaya-san taught me. I may know....."  
  
"NO!" both boys shouted in union, hands covering them protectively and moving away from him, faces panicked and alarmed. Naruto shifted and was instantly in front of his 'brother' in an defensive crouch, sword out and glowing, "don't come near us, Kakashi-san. You may be an genius and older than us, but we defend each other with our lives and you WILL NOT touch us or try and tamper with our connection!"  
  
The entire time the boy spoke his eyes glowed red and Killer Intent blazed from his every pore, yet it shocked Kakashi that this seemed all the boy, NOT the fox. No, Kakashi remembered the fox, he remembered the feel of its.....HER power and this wasn't it.  
  
No, this was all Naruto himself.  
Kakashi looked at him, pained "don't you trust me?"  
  
"No" the boy said bluntly but before Kakashi could be upset about this Sasuke spoke from behind him, almost apologetically "we don't KNOW you, sensei. We grew up together, we all learned to trust each other with our lives and hearts. We've known YOU not even a day. How do you expect us to trust you in that short time, even if it is required of us?"  
  
"You have a point" Kakashi stroked his chin thoughtfully "It doesn't work if we don't trust each other with our lives, so we need to get to know each other better." He looked at his blonde student and said firmly "you are right, Naruto, but only partly. I WAS planning to examine the seal, maybe with my chakra, BUT I had no intention of tampering with it in any way. You're chichi told me last night how the glyphs were never meant for human hands-they were for HIS kind only-and you all were never meant to have it.  
  
You nine have kept them secret from everyone as your connection, the only reason he and Itachi knew in the first place was by accident,  so not even Tsunade-hime has been able to see or check on them. What if something was to happen to them? What if damage caused them to go out of control? What if an Jutsu was to cause them to turn on you-or worse-those you care for? WHO would know what they are let alone how to stop and stabilize it?"  
  
Naruto opened his mouth, but Kakashi anticipated his next protest "what if it was YOURS out of control? Who would protect the others from its effects? Yours is the focal point, is it not?" The boy nodded solemnly and  glanced back at his 'brother', worried. Either Sasuke anticipated his 'brothers' question, or he somehow communicated it to him. He looked at their sensei "but how could he let you touch them when no one else can? Not even Jiriaya-sensei knows about them."  
  
Kakashi frowned "what do you mean by 'no one else can touch them?"  
  
Sasuke answered this himself "anyone other than one of us nine touching each others mark sets off a kind of security jutsu. They get zapped by Kyuubi's chakra and WE go through agony. Kyuubi says she isn't doing it, the glyph is protecting itself. We didn't even know it was there until Itachi touched mine when they first found out."  
  
"Another reason we kept it secret" Naruto put in "Tsunade baa-chan would do anything to examine it, it would only hurt her. Same with erosanin." Kakashi frowned "how BAD is its reaction?" The boys exchanged looks. Kakashi frowned again and said their names sternly. "Anki was in hospital in a coma for two days, and that was just him brushing his fingers over it" Sasuke answered this.  
  
Kakashi looked serious through the mask "then I won't touch." Naruto shook his head "No, sensei, not now, we can't." The silver haired sensei looked at his other male student "Sasuke?"

  
"I agree with Naruto" however the Uchiha looked like he didn't really believe what he was saying. Kakashi frowned at him but Sasuke made motions behind his 'brothers' back.  
Leaving the subject alone (for now) Kakashi turned it back to the previous one of the spirit, trying to get the blonde to relax again. Naruto turned to his 'brother' "maybe you should go back to training Sakura. I have a feeling this conversation will be the sort Kakashi-sensei would rather keep from others." The Uchiha nodded and dragged their teammate a short distance away, close enough to keep an eye on them, but far enough away as not to overhear what was being said. The conversation was long, serious  and seemed to include A LOT of motions, but eventually Kakashi nodded slowly one last time and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Sasuke stopped, motioning for Sakura to stop and watch as well "this is how Naruto brings peace to those trapped here who shouldn't be. Watch it and remember how Naruto will willingly help those who most need it, even after death, that he and his sister are NOT the monsters some adults tried to convince us he is." The pink-haired girl scowled, frustrated her 'Sasuke-kun Time' was being cut short, but obediently turned to watch as well.  
  
Naruto sat up his body going firm and at attention. Closing his eyes and drawing in an steadying breath his face and form went still. The next thing the other three knew he was breathing in deeply and steadily, one long inhale. A form of light suddenly appeared to them in front of the boy, the light so bright a flash it was as if someone had just flipped an switch in an darkened room.  
  
The light reached out to touch them with such a sense of peace and joy they couldn't help but relax, watching the blurred shape slowly condense into an definitely human one, featureless but still human, the glow weakening as it was drawn into the boy's mouth. Five seconds before fully disappearing into the boy the head and shoulders turned enough for them to see a pair of Sharingan eyes-the only visible feature on the shape-lock one last look at their sensei, regret and goodbye in them before turning back the same second Naruto's inhale ended.  
  
He\It was gone, but it left them with such a sense of peace and acceptance no one could speak for several minutes. "Naruto?" Kakashi questioned in concern, the boy hadn't moved, not even to open his eyes. "Give him a couple of minutes sensei" Sasuke said quickly "he has at least five bloodlines now, his body has to adjust to find a place for the Sharingan."  
  
Kakashi understood.  
As the other boy finished speaking the blonde's eyes opened, clouded and vacant, but letting them see what was going on inside him.  
  
As they watched his eyes kept changing, from the white of the Hyuuga eyes, white with an strange swirl through it, Kyuubi's red slatted, his own blue, the pure white of his brother's eyes, an strange almost fluorescent green yin\yang Kakashi had never seen before, pure and complete black-no color in them whatsoever, the red Sharingan. There was an strange yellow one slatted horizontally into a weird toadfrog style and then the most intriguing of all.  
  
The whites of his eyes were pure black, the iris red but the slatted pupil was similar to Kyuubi's, only WHITE not black, as if the cornea and pupil had swapped colors. Kakashi frowned and turned to looked at the boy's brother curiously who sighed and explained "the full white is his brother as you know by now, red cat-eyes the Kyuubi, blue his father's eyes, the Sharingan and Hyuuga eyes you know about."  


The silver cyclops nodded.  
  
"The yellow are his toad sage eyes. Jiriaya-sanin is trying to teach him to become an toad sage, but his current chakra is a little wonky for it. It takes a lot of training he's having trouble with right now. The white swirl is the second-stage Byukegan, the SpiritEyes. The black is the second-stage Shadow Possession."  
  
"The green yin\yang?" Kakashi questioned. "Another stage to the Byukegan. Naruto can stabilize an unbalanced chakra system in a person-except himself. He needs to touch their chakra center though."He looked at their sensei "Tsunade-hime thinks it's the influence of a few things. The Hyuuga chakra control-he's mated....MARRIED to Hinata so he could of picked it up from her, the Senju chakra, HER healing chakra from just after she was reunited with him and the Original Vampire blood from his brother."  
  
"What do you mean by the Original Vampire blood?"  
  
"Well Tsunade-hime said the Original Vampire's were great healers centuries ago before the curse made them what they were. They protected or healed humans from most sicknesses, which was why they were so revered, while the Hylden clan gave them knowledge of machines and building and such to make their life easier. Tsunade-hime said that Naruto gained their blood and such because of the last of their original races heart was used to make his father and because Razeil-anki was then made by Kain......"  
  
"Arh, I see" Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully "that means that blood-or rather it's affects were passed onto Naruto, changing the Byukegan a second time."  
  
"Correct" Sasuke nodded. "And the other, the last one?"  
  
"Umm" Sasuke seemed reluctant to answer that one. When the silver haired sensei turned to looked at him sharply he sighed "he wears a disguise, like his adopted father. His body changed when the three merged. THAT is his REAL eyes." Kakashi frowned at him "what do you mean?" Sasuke "just that. When Naruto, Kyuubi and Razeil-san joined body and started to merge, Naruto's form changed. Kain-san uses an spell-Human Guise I think it's called-to appear human outside the apartment, Naruto uses similar."  
  
"So what we see isn't actually Naruto but some sort of illusion, an genjutsu?"  
  
"Yeah" Sasuke nodded. “Have you seen his true looks before?” The Uchiha nodded “once years ago. He said he’s afraid people in the village will fear and attack him if he doesn’t hide it.”  
  
“How do I get him to reveal it? What do you suggest?”  
  
“Win his trust first. Once done convince him that you don’t care what he REALLY looks like and his appearance isn’t scary to you and he should be proud of it. He’s always been self-conscious of his appearance, even BEFORE his father, brother and sister.” Sasuke looked darkly angry “too much hearing those pricks in the village telling him he’s a freak and no one will love or care for someone as monstrous as him.” Kakashi understood and their conversation abruptly stopped as the blonde blinked, once, twice and then the glazed was gone and he sat up straight. Sasuke knelt beside him on one knee “you okay?”  
  
“Yeah” with his brother’s help the blonde stood. The Uchiha held him steady for a few seconds then when he was able released him and backed off. “Did you get the Rinnegan?” he asked the other who shrugged “I don’t know yet and Obito didn’t tell me how HE awoke it. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”  
  
“You’ll awaken it, Naru. It’s just what you do.”  
“Sure” the blonde nodded, both heads snapping up as the silver haired sensei cleared his throat. Naruto blushed “sorry sensei.”  
  
“I understand, Naruto, but it’s getting a little late and my plans for the day went down the drain earlier. How about I shout you three to an late lunch and we get to know each other? You’re choice of where we go.” The boy’s eyes lit up and he shouted “RAMEN!!!” causing Kakashi to flinch at the yell and Sasuke to roll his eyes “big mistake sensei.”  
  
“Sasuke! RAMEN!! Ramen, ramen, ramen!!” Naruto began to sing it as he grasped his team leaders arm in one hand and Sakura’s in the other calling “Come ON Teme!!” as he dragged them, singing the entire way out of the training ground and towards the village. Sasuke Uchiha rolled his eyes again but fell into step behind his best friend and brother.  
  
KSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hated how Obito betrayed everyone he cared for by becoming the 'new' Madara so decided in MY story he wouldn't do that. In this story he's the same courageous young man he was when he died. Will Naruto get the Rinnegan? Will Sasuke? What will his do? Will it be the same as Madara's or will the influence of their lives make it different? If so in what way?
> 
> And who is Naruto's new 'sister' and why is she having control problems? What does it mean?


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi watched in interest and fascination, an wide-eyed Sakura by his side, what was happening.  
  
  
The day before during the late lunch they had discussed how to possibly work out exactly what Kakashi needed to teach them and what they already had experience in. The boys couldn't exactly tell them everything since other than the Academy training they didn't know exactly what to tell him. That's when Naruto struck on the idea of Kakashi joining one of their spar sessions and actually SEEING what he wanted, that maybe if Sakura joined in as well she could gain actual physical experience and stamina-like they had over the years-and learn how to fight along side and with them.  
  
Sakura had seemed excited by it, but Kakashi told her to wait until he had evaluated them first.  
So here they stood, watching the group of eight (Ino had decided to join them today) fight each other, defend themselves or even each other from each other in mock battles.  
  
There was nothing mock about the way they were fighting though, just short of seriously killing each other and Kakashi saw a couple of times they COULD have killed each other. Kakashi was shocked, they were at least ANBU level in their prowess. But it also helped that he could see flaws here and there, realizing that while their experience with different types of weapons-including their own-and defense against them, was at least ANBU level, they seemed to only have knowledge of Academy taught jutsu's and their own clan-based sort.  
  
Meaning they were completely open to them.  
  
Naruto seemed to know his godfathers signature attack but had trouble using it, using the forbidden jutsu Shadow Clone to help him control and use it, Sasuke had his families fire attacks and Kakashi was surprised to find nearly every member of Naruto and Sasuke's adopted family had an summons. HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLE!? Some of those contracts either were missing centuries or he had never even heard of them before.  
  
The one's he witnessed was Naruto with-of all things-a tiger, Sasuke his families crows and cats, Hinata with fox, Shikamaru had owl, Kiba didn't seem to have one-as did Shino then the Akimichi heir had boars. And none hesitated to use them in battle, obviously learning to fight along side them as well.  
  
Afterwards the three students and teacher moved off for an vacant training ground to talk while Naruto explained how the contracts were found in his father's sanctuary along with at least twenty others. He explained how some were family contracts and some were general and his father's lawyers were tracking down previous owners to return them, but any either unsuccessful or that had died out long ago were given to Naruto to do with as he pleased.  
  
He saw Sakura about to open her mouth, but at that moment they reached the grounds.  
  
Apparently the two boys had something to show them. Without pause Naruto dissolved his disguise and revealed his true looks, apparently the boys the night before had had an deep discussion about why he should not hide them, that it would be easier training and fighting along side him if they weren't worried about extra appendages being in the way or hurt, and with them out in the open they might even be able to scare lesser enemy.  
  
Add to that that showing them was a trust issue, Naruto may not trust the other two yet, but how could THEY trust HIM if he's hiding things, least of all his true looks.  
So once there he took a deep breath and let the disguise drop.  
  
Kakashi was shocked, he could no longer see his sensei in this boy. Instead he looked like an combination of an dark angel and the Kyuubi, this was the effect of both souls merging with his body?! What else was going to change as the merge progressed? Would he appear less human and more animal? Sakura squealed and moved to the bird like wing behind him, reaching out to touch it, absolutely fascinated by it and smitten by the thing, going on about the various parts and how she had never seen one on a person and how accurate the limb was, laughing when it flexed, gently buffing her in the face.  
  
"I never knew you knew so much about wings, let alone birds ones" Naruto said to her. "I love birds!" she squealed in excitement, then looked dejected "but mom and dad never let me have one." Naruto looked calculated for a minute. "You know" he started, almost conversationally "I have a few different bird contracts. If you were to 'forget' your fan-girl behavior and buckle down and become an REAL ninja, I might see my way to letting you choose one to sign." Sakura's squeal this time made the other three wince in volume "really??!!" but then she calmed and looked dejected again "but mom and dad won't let me keep it."  
  
"They won't have a choice" Sasuke said "once you sign it's for the life of the summoner. Besides, summons are considered Ninja Weapons, like an kunai or smoke bomb, they legally are not allowed to take it from you."  
  
"And what they don't know, won't hurt him them, hmmm?" Naruto said  with an conspirators grin, the pink haired girl couldn't help but grin back. Kakashi joined in but more seriously "once you graduate the Academy and join a team you are officially classed as an adult, meaning they have no say in your behavior or what you want or can have anymore. Signing an summons contract is rare and considered privileged, the fact you have one will mean you're one of a few."  
  
"Do YOU have one, sensei?" She asked curiously.  
He nodded, an family summons once belonging to his father and his father before that. When she asked what sort he answered truthfully, dogs.  
  
Naruto struck on two ideas. One that the two join them on their spars with the group from then on-first to help Sakura with her battle prowess and second so since Itachi was on a mission they could learn against someone skilled in jutsu. The second idea was they each bring their summons out so they could not only get to know them, but they each other. It would help in certain situations if they could identify each others and the summons could one another.  
  
Kakashi agreed and the three summoned their main animals.  
  
The fact that the three team members each had what any person outside them might see as their mortal enemy (cats to bird, dog to cats. Hell, the tiger would eat ANY of those) didn't seem to matter. However Kakashi noticed pretty quickly how the main summons Naruto used was an female called Reitekina Hikari, or Rei for short, was very protective and guiding of her summoner, almost like an mother figure.  
  
She seemed fond of Sasuke but barely tolerated the crow summons and often treated Naruto like a cub, not an human or summoner. In fact Naruto seemed to be oddly cat-like in her presence. Whether he was doing it because of her presence or it was just more obvious in her presence, he didn't know.  
  
When the winged boy explained what was going on the tiger nodded her great head and lopped over to thoroughly sniff Sakura who giggled at the huge nose snuffling her all over before it made an strange sneeze and wondered over to sniff Kakashi after an strange chafting noise and half-purr in the Uchiha's direction who smiled sardonically at her and gave an half-wave back.  
  
She thoroughly sniffed Kakashi, who froze to let her, knowing that she was not only memorizing his sent, but examining him for threat or malice to her summoner.  
Once done she sneezed violently and loud.  
  
"Rei? What is it?" Naruto frowned in concern, obviously knowing what the behavior meant. "He smells of canine" she said in her deep feline voice "he smells so like canine I wouldn't be surprised if he actually sleeps in an pile with his summons" she sneezed again. Kakashi looked at the huge cat open mouthed, how did she....  
  
"Pfft!" Naruto scoffed "of course he does Rei! I mean it's obvious why. He said that they were his chichi's summons and HIS chichi before that, he would have grown up with them, the only constant in his life. I can imagine an child, all alone while his chichi is on an mission, sleeping curled up in an doggy pile to no longer feel alone. I know how loneliness can feel.  I imagine he still does it whenever being an big-bad ninja gets too much."  
  
Before Kakashi could speak either way, Naruto had continued with an intensely pointed look at her "I remind you that ever since I signed the contract there are nights that 'nata and I do the same thing with you and your mate, or is THAT something to be ashamed of too?" Kakashi opened his mouth to tell Naruto he didn't need him to defend himself, when something occurred to him. Naruto may no longer resemble his sensei physically, but he had just been handed proof he was still his sensei's son.  
  
Naruto had just defended someone he didn't really know to an allie for no gain or reason other than it was the right thing to do. Despite all the physical changes he had gone through, the influence of the man who raised him and the two powerful beings inside him, he was still the son of Minato, The Yellow Flash, HIS sensei. It gave him an intense wave of hope for the future and excitement to see it through-whatever the outcome-and determination to do his part in molding this young man into the shinobi his mother and father would be proud of.  
  
The big cat grumbled something but Naruto comforted her, looping his arms around her neck and whispering in her ear.  
'Now he was comforting his own summons', Kakashi thought 'he treats his summons like one of his precious friends and family, NOT a tool to use. This gets better.'  
  
He saw so much potential in this group, despite their rawness, so much he could influence and mold into his ideal image of an ninja-taught not by what the Academy set out, but his own experience and the influence of HIS previous special people. For the first time since Jiriaya-sensei and Sarutobi-san asked him to take the team on he was glad he had, pleased with his decision.  
  
This was going to be one interesting ride.  
  
  
  
Soon they settled into a routine. Mornings or afternoons (whenever were required by the contract specifications) were D-rank missions. Depending on when the mission and availability of the others, the other time was set for training in jutsu's and against and helping Sakura improve, with a few hours of Naruto's nights to Jiriaya. While they found general D-rank missions easy, there was one in particular they excelled at.  
  
Tora hunting.  
It seemed the cat liked Naruto, a LOT. No sooner they entered the area where the animal was, it was in his lap, purring away, rubbing happily against him.  
In fact in many occasions, the cat would actively seek him out, even when they weren't on missions for her.

At first Kakashi thought it was because of the boy's summons being cat, perhaps he smelled like one to the feline and it made him more approachable to the wild house cat.  
But one day the boy explained as he sat in their tree perch on the training grounds 7, stroking the purring feline who lay in his lap, content and lazy. "Religions in the past worshiped house cats" he explained "they saw cats as emissaries from the land of the dead. They said their eyes could see through the veil of the worlds into the next and cats could guide their owners souls there after death."  
  
"So you're saying..." Kakashi-lazing on the branch above him with his face buried in an Icha Icha Paradise book-said slowly "...that we could use a cat, perhaps one of Sasuke's Summons, to track you in the Spectral Realm. That since they can see inside they should be able to see you too."  
  
"That's the theory, although we've never tried it out" Naruto said, the feline in his lap changing tempo in her purring as she shifted so Naruto could gently scratch her on her stomach. "We could try it out later" the silver haired cyclops stated, shifting to get more comfortable on his perch. "I could ask one of the girls to try later" Sasuke said from his spot just slightly below and to the left of his Sulk brother, referring to the three 'sisters' that tended to hang around the Uchiha younger, treating him like their personal and favorite summoner.  
  
Kakashi nodded to this "so the cat is attracted to you due to your connection to the Spectral Realm. It senses your similarities."  
Naruto nodded "we are both creatures with one foot in, one foot out of the land of the dead."  
Kakashi understood.  
  
"Is that why you choose Rei and the Tiger summons?" Sasuke asked him "because they are felines? I noticed you gave Kyuubi's fox summons to 'Nata."  
"THAT...." he said "...was THEY'RE choice."  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Rei and the others choose me, not the other way around. They said I was more tiger than fox, despite Kyuubi. As for the foxes, they aren't like a normal summons. They live on an higher plane than the normal summons and besides, have you noticed by now each has more than one tail, but none have more than five?" When the Uchhiha nodded he explained "that's because they are Kyuubi's kits."  
  
Stunned silence.  
"How?" Sasuke stuttered "Kyuubi had CHILDREN!!?"  
  
The other snorted "what, you think after thousands of years she wouldn't go into heat and mate like a normal fox?! Apparently the Uzumaki's have always had a thing with foxes. Just before all that shit she encountered an male fox summons and went into heat. They had something like twenty kits together-even though some have died since then-but then Madara got control of her and then she was forced into Maito. I don't know if she intended to stay with the male and her kits, she won't talk about it, but when that summons found out what had happened, he insisted since 'Nata was his.....sister-in-law now, that their kits protect her since I have Kyuubi."  
  
This they understood if not believed fully, but next time would check out the foxes, CAREFULLY. Kakashi looked to Sasuke for a change of subject "have you heard anything from your brother yet?"  
  
"Kain-san said he's succeeded in  infiltrating the group and is working on their trust right now. Once that's done he'll investigate the others motivation and getting some if not all of them to his side. Apparently he already has his eyes on two possibilities."  
  
"Good" the sensei nodded, knowing the sound barrier he had put up around the area would prevent anyone else hearing.  
Tora in Naruto's lap suddenly stood and stretched, looking to Naruto and meowing softly.  
  
"She's ready to go back" Naruto reported, also standing. The rest of the group nodded and also stood, following the winged boy to the ground were he caught the cat as she landed daintily for such a large cat into his open arms. The feline purred and rubbed the top of her head (between the ears) against the boy's underside of his chin, almost in an mix of affection and appreciation and they headed for the mission office.  
  
After returning the cat to have it's owner squeeze the stuffing out of it, the three received their pay and left for some late afternoon sparing.  
  
Sakura was steadily improving, she seemed to have a gift  for both strength jutsu's and speed. In fact, Naruto-much to the girls excitement, had persuaded Tsunade to train her with it on the side. It seemed that while Hinata had an medical gift and could easily become an highly skilled healer in time and with practice, She couldn't get the hang of the strength, the opposite of Sakura.  
  
Sakura excelled at the strength technique, even learning some basic healing, but past that, her chakra seemed too wild but not as strong for any serious healing. However Naruto seemed to also excel at that like his mate. It seemed his almost endless chakra allowed him the ability to maintain an healing longer than an normal healer or Doctor could-where they needed the aid of others to maintain.  
  
In fact it seemed that once discovering this both Shizune and Tsunade would often call on the boy when an urgent case came out.  
It also meant the group had their own healer.

Kakashi had spoken to Tsunade once about it. He had mentioned how the boy had told him about the fact the Original Vampires were healers and asked if it was possible that Naruto had somehow inherited the ability from Kain through Razeil’s vampire side.  
  
The woman had confirmed it, stating it was also HER suspicion, how she thought that as the three were becoming merged the boy had gained not only the healing ability through Raziel, but because of Kyuubi’s chakra fueling it and Naruto’s healing ability through the Buji only manipulated and turned due to the boy’s various other gifts and abilities. Also there was the vampire ability to heal themselves added to it as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First mission, guys, and part one of a long-assed chapter.
> 
> I recently read in an interview with Masashi Kimshimoto he said that Sakura's hair was SUPPOSED to be an pale red, not pink, so I decided that so would mine.
> 
> KSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKS

Naruto grinned at his team cheekily. They were heading out on their first mission outside the village not classed as an D-Rank.  
  
It was nearly a full year since they came together as a team and after about their twentieth D mission Sasuke was loosing patience with them. He many times would start yelling how they weren't being  challenged enough to improve their skills, let alone actually learn anything they didn't already know or are able to do and after an particularly loud outburst (ie, version of an Uchiha tantrum) inside the Thirds office, the man had given in.  
  
Naruto personally understood the purpose of D-Ranks if his brother and Sakura didn't, but if Sasuke wanted an harder mission, he was going to get it-and so they did. Naruto had long come to see the world as what the ninja saying meant, as a child it had helped him survive beatings and harm. 'Look underneath the underneath' it said, 'look for meaning under the obvious or hidden' it meant.

D-Rank missions may seem pointless to others in terms of becoming an great shinobi, but Naruto saw the obvious way they helped. It wasn't getting shinobi to do work that villagers should normally be doing, it was training of a sort in an hidden way. Like-weeding an villagers field-they learned what were weeds, eatable in the wild, medicines and uneatable\poisonous. If you were stuck in the wild with no food you knew which you could eat and which could heal you.  
  
Painting fences-you learned patience and concentration, also it helped with the wrists for signing and flexibility.  
Chasing Tora was obvious-teamwork, thinking quickly 'on your feet', speed and maneuverability.  
Helping out in the forge showed them how to temporarily fix weapons like kunai-if it was needed during battle.  
  
Repairing fences and various other carpentry work on homes......well Naruto would rather patch up holes in his own clan home when he moved in then let anyone else do it. But that just might be because he loved using his hands, like his work in the forge with Arasoi-sama. Babysitting taught them patience, controlling your emotions as well as care for something fragile. It ensured loyalty to the village and taught them skills they would later need for their own future clan.  
  
Naruto also knew in the future in maybe ANBU or on a mission, they could easily be guarding an important civilian or ninja family that included babies or children, that would be hard to do-especially if you were hiding with them-if you had an screaming baby or child with you and no idea how to quiet them. Nearly every D-Rank Naruto could find an hidden purpose for, and those he couldn't he trusted them to have one, so he never protested or complained.  
  
Some of them he even loved, like the Tora hunting (of course) and babysitting. Something about caring for those more helpless than himself-even if some of the kids were real brats-just appealed to more than one of his instincts, the protective and maternal ones more than others. Of course having two other souls inside you, one an mother in the past and the second once an 'older brother', certainly intensified things, but that wasn't all it was.  
  
And the younger generation loved him, some almost immediately, and especially babies and toddlers. They seemed fascinated by him, reaching out to grab and tug on an tail or an ear perched on top of the head. In fact many times with the normally roudy children, the parents would request Naruto and his team suspifically for the job.  
  
Naruto told them and the rest of his team he couldn't wait to have his own with Hinata.  
  
  
  
The three pre-teens met their sensei and client at the gates to the village. Sasuke was in his Uchiha uniform-similar to the ANBU clothes his brother wore they were dyied navy blue, white and red with the Uchiha fan on the back. He also carried his flame sword in its specially made sheathe on his back-which he had named Honoo Shinzo, or Flame Heart. Naruto wore his Wraith Armor with his long coat over it, Soul Reaver against his back, the coat hiding various pockets inside filled with storage scrolls, holding weapons to medicines to food and soldier and blood pills.  
  
Sakura had changed her appearance over the time she was apprenticed to Tsunade. She wore an dark red suit like Naruto's only made from an light mesh ninja armor, long pants and sleeveless top and thick vest of black over the top, ninja sandles like the others. The outfit fit her and made her look dangerous and she secretly loved the way 'her boys' would look at her in it.  
  
Over their time as a team Sakura had come to see Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi more as brothers, Kakashi  as the 'big' brother, but she still wore the make up and clothes she used to-just when they weren't together as a team.  
  
Her weapons were the normal kunai, but Naruto had made her a set of gloves in an material an kind of mix between leather and metal, meaning they were as flexible and tough as leather, but ten times stronger and gave force to her blows like being hit with an metal bat. They also had an special ability, when she funneled her chakra inside her fists they powered up, giving her an elemental boost to the gloves.  
  
She cut her long hair short to around her ears but the biggest surprise was the color. It turned out pink wasn't her natural one, she dyed it thinking it looked better on her. In reality it was an pale red, just shy of pink but not quite red, with darker streaks through it, highlighting it. The first time the group had seen it they were shocked. Sasuke had circled her, body oddly predatory and  black eyes taking in the outfit with her hair, something in his walk and stance that made the others think of an stalking wolf.  
  
Naruto grinned, well, well, he never realized his Sulk brother was attracted to red heads.  
Naruto had just grinned again wider at this idea, asking her if she had any Uzumaki blood in her line.  
  
It took quite a while before the youngest Uchiha got used to it on her, even then he could be seen every now and then looking at her critically and Naruto knew he was now seeing the formally pinkette as not a fangirl anymore, but an actual person, an potential ninja and teammate. For that Naruto was glad, it enabled the youngest Uchiha to train her properly, to see her as an sister who needs help with training, not an nuisance who he should avoid when he can help it.  
  
They approached the gate, Kakashi introducing them to their client Tazuma, and vica versa.  
"Humph, bunch of snort-nosed brats" the older man took a swig from an sake jar.  
  
Sasuke glared, moving towards the man threateningly, but Naruto's arm across his chest stopped him. The other just shook his head at him, denying him and telling him to calm down mentally. When the Uchiha frowned the other continued in his head in amusement "we won't get much business if you attack out clients, drunk or not."  
  
The group started off.  
  
However Sasuke and Kakashi noticed the boy giving the old man odd looks. Waiting until the winged boy glanced to him Kakashi used the hand sign they had developed between them. They allowed silent communication and had ones created between them for their abilities. This one meant 'mind to mind', or telepathy, so Naruto linked their minds _"what is it, Naruto?"_  
  
_"The old fart is hiding something. He is drinking from guilt and turning his nose up at us because he thinks if he makes us angry, we won't notice it."_  
 _"I thought so"_ Kakashi said _"can you tell what it is yet?"_  
 _"No but it's about the mission, that I DO know."_  
  
_"I could sense that as well"_ Kakashi frowned in their heads _"however we can't do anything about it right now without solid proof, so keep alert for  now."_  
 _"Right!"_   all three chorused.  
  
It didn't take long for them to come across the first sign something was wrong, Naruto silently pointing it out. _"A puddle in the road? So?"_ Sakura asked with a mental frown.  
 _"Think for a minute. When did it last rain around here and how far is the nearest lake or body of water?"_ Sakura frowned _"so it's an jutsu of some sort?"_ Naruto nodded mentally and activated the second stage of the byukugan, training his eyes on the out-of-place area.  
  
_"Two people"_ he reported _"ninja. Their aura's say threat."_  
  
_"Prepare yourselves for possible battle"_   their sensei said and all three mentally nodded _"Sakura, protect the client, Naruto, track the ninja and warn us of when they are about to move, Sasuke back up your brother-just in case."_  
  
_"Right!"_ the three chorused. Sakura slowly and casually walked to position in front of the drunk-Kakashi in front and a little to the side of her, Naruto moved to the front of the line while Sasuke moved to his Sulk brothers side, between him and the puddle. Naruto could see their sensei's hand moving slightly to his side out of view of the puddle and he knew he was preparing an jutsu for the occasion.  
  
They were almost past the puddle when there came the sound of metal links against each other.  
  
"NOW!" Naruto yelled and two thick chains shot from the water and headed for Kakashi. Only experience with Itachi and Kain's speed allowed Naruto and Sasuke to see their sensei instantly substitute himself with earth, landing in an nearby tree safely while the chains tried to rip the earth apart.  
  
"SAKURA!" Naruto snapped the order.  
  
"RIGHT!" she cried in answered with a nod. Using the strength technique learned through Tsunade she grabbed the chains before they could withdraw and yanked-hard. Obviously not expecting the girls strength, let alone from an pre-teen, there came an cry of shock and surprise as an figure was yanked from the 'puddle' by the attached chains and went flying towards her.  
  
Once close enough Sakura followed it up by driving her weight behind a fist, slamming him straight into the ground at her feet, the resulting impact leaving an huge crater.  
The figure didn't move, just groaned faintly, probably unconscious.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto meanwhile were fighting the second figure who had leapt from the puddle to defend his 'brother' when he had been pulled out. However he wasn't doing so  well either. Both boys were vicious and skilled and even though they had looked like just a bunch of inexperienced kids, they fought like Master Zabuza in a bad mood. He was having an difficult time just keeping up, both boys weaving in and out from each other,  one defending while the other attacked and then reversing, mixing it up to keep him on edge. That flame sword was hard enough to keep from burning or slicing him as it was without that OTHER one in the mix.  
  
Not only did that strange weapon cut him, but each time it even just touched him or his skin he felt himself getting weaker, his body slowing and his chakra fading.  
It scared him, truly scared him.  
  
He had only heard of one weapon that could absorb chakra, and that currently belonged to the sharkman of Akutsuki, besides it in no way matched this one. The other weapon of the Seven Swords of the Mist was an broadsword, this one was smaller and slimmer, but equally weird. Was there an eighth sword and this boy had claimed it? It couldn't be the sharks sword, that fed of chakra and this didn't just seem to take his, no it took his strength as well, making him feel empty and world-weary.  
  
Chakra loss he knew how to handle, could fight through, but the rest.....he didn't want to fight, he just wanted to sit down and rest, maybe have a short nap. But he couldn't and the feeling got worse the longer he fought and the more he was touched by that weapon. He HAD to get rid of that weapon, get it from the boy's hands, no matter the cost or he-and probably his brother if that blow hadn't already turned him to mush-were both dead.  
  
So he made his move desperately, sacrificing his left arm to the black haired pale boy's flame weapon to be able, with all his strength, knock the weird sword from the winged boys. He followed up with something dumb. Instead of grabbing his brother and running, he gloated "hah! I got you! Can't use that cursed sword on me now kid!"  
  
But the boy just smiled sarcastically "oh really" and as he watched a light started behind his head at the base of his neck, slowly weaving its way across the shoulder and winding down his arm until it reached his hand. Then, with the light weaved around his fingers, the boy raised his arm towards his weapon where it was embedded into an nearby tree.  
  
To his horror it began to shake, as if called back. Then it began to violently wiggle as if desperate to get free and back too him.  
"NO!" he snarled, attacking the boy, he HAD to distract him!  
Instead the other boy moved in front of him with his flame sword to defend him, and still the sword wiggled free.  
  
If he allowed them to get that weapon back he, and his brother, was done for.  
There was only one thing left to do.  
Using a couple smoke bombs as an distraction he grabbed his unconscious brother and fled.  
  
Naruto growled and moved to go after the two, but their sensei stopped him "no, Naruto, protecting the client is more important then tracking them down." He looked at the three "You all did extremely well for your first real battle, I'm proud of you three." Sasuke and Sakura beamed in pleasure of his praise, but Naruto growled again, eyes flashing, and moved to follow the two fleeing ninja's. "No, Naruto" Kakashi said again, his voice firm "forget them, there is more important things right now."  
  
Sasuke spoke as he approached his sulk brother "sometimes when he's angry he fixates. He's like an fox hunting prey, you have to calm him. We think it's an combo of neesan's animal nature, outuo's stubbornness and his own parents' tempers. Wait and I'll calm him."  
  
He lightly touched the glowing sword and said nothing, but they felt a tickle in their heads through the link of Naruto's telepathy as he spoke into his brother's mind.  
  
Naruto came out of it, but he turned towards them and started stalking towards them-or rather, the client, angry eyes locked to him and his KI (Killer Intent. The reference to an aura of power and danger many ninja can create around them to intimidate. Mostly only the most skilled ninja and ANBU\Hunter-nin can do so and get away with it) blazing.  
  
"Naruto?" they asked uncertainly.  
"I want to know why the two S-class nin Demon brothers, one of who bares one of the fabled "Swords Of The Mists" want an simple bridge-builder dead."  
"You KNOW who they were? How?" Kakashi asked him.  
  
"Jijisan. Just after they revealed my heritage he showed and let me read the bingo book. He said I needed to know who may come after me or be hired to come after me because of my birth father's enemies. I need to know what they could do or were capable of."  
  
"True" Kakashi nodded "but the client..."  
  
"Lied to us sensei, lied to Hidden Leaf. Those guys are S-classed nin and if it was any other team we'd be dead now," his hands clenched at his sides "can you imagine the massacre? It could have been HINATA'S team for kami sake!" Now his anger made sense. "That's not just all, these guys are known for traveling with another two extremely dangerous nin's, more powerful then they and more of a threat!"  
  
"Beating the client won't do anything" he sighed "we will return to Hidden Leaf, the Hokage needs to know about this."  
"No!" Naruto snapped "we don't abandon the mission" he started forward again "but we DO get the truth, ALL OF IT. I can't protect my team if I don't know what's going on."  
"OUR team, Naruto" Sasuke said, stepping to his side "there is no I in TEAM. We protect each other. You're not immortal even if you like to think you are."  
  
The other two nodded in agreement. This seemed to calm Naruto down more and after a deep sigh he looked at the supposedly drunk man "The truth, now, or we leave you to the nin's hunting you."  
  
"I don't know what you're....." Naruto's KI blazed around him, cringing the old man "DON'T LIE TO US! YOU WILL TELL THE TRUTH OR I WILL PERSONALLY HAND YOU OVER TO THEM RIGHT NOW!!!" he roared.  
  
Just shy of soiling himself the old man stuttered out his story, how their village was being oppressed by an Crime Lord, how he was taking every ryo from them and the village was almost completely broke. How they had struck on the idea that by building a bridge from their home to the main land would allow much needed business into their home and for them to struggle out from under the Crime Lord, but because of this very fact, he was sending missing nins after him to try and kill him.  
  
He hadn't lied to them, the village had scratched and scrapped together every ryo they could short of starving themselves to allow him to hire the guards he needed to protect them while building the bridge.  
  
Kakashi sighed "I've been telling the Hokage for years the way they classified missions were wrong. The seem to go mostly by money than danger level. There have been rich clients out there who have hired for an simple escort mission, only to find every S-class nin comes out after them because the rich client is too skimpy to pay any more money than they feel they have to. We've lost good ninja like that."  
  
"So...it's not his fault? They mis-issued because of the money?" Sakura asked this. Kakashi nodded "it explains what happened before we left. He probably expected older more experienced ninja to escort him." The others relaxed at this, it made sense. Kakashi looked at the man "what is the name of the Crime Lord persecuting your village?"  
  
"Gato" the man choked out, struggling to regain his composer and calm down. It helped than now instead of seeming threatening, the strange boy felt calm and soothing. Which immediately changed when the boy let off an huge grin, followed by an snigger of "Gat..." which transformed into a laugh which grew, as if unable to hold it back. The group looked at him, baffled "Naruto?"  
  
"Gato!" Naruto laughed "Gato! The slimy little bastard is broke!" Everyone-especially the older man-looked at him shocked, open mouthed "he's...."  
"Broke!" Naruto laughed "he barely has two ryo to rub together!"  
  
  
"How do YOU know!" the older man spluttered in shock and outrage. Naruto grinned at his team widely, evilly "the bastard pissed of father by stealing some property and items rightly and legally belonging to him."  
  
"Ah, I see" Kakashi said with an nod, Sasuke's evil smile mirroring his 'brothers'.  
  
The older man looked at their faces, one the other in confusion "so?" Kakashi explained simply "Naruto's adopted father is one of the top five most dangerous men in all the nations, both legally and physically." Sasuke grinned "everyone in Leaf learned not to screw with him-those that are still alive that is."  
  
"And not just Leaf learned that the hard way" Naruto grinned "Gato stole from father, so chichi made it an amusing game to shut down every one of his illegal businesses and buy out the legal ones." The older man looked at him, stunned beyond speech. "Hum" Kakashi stroked his masked chin thoughtfully "it explains why he's persecuting Wave."  
  
"Yeah?" they asked.  
  
"He's lost most-if not all of his businesses, he sees the village as his last chance to renew his riches. This bridge they are building is an direct threat to that. It explains his desperation enough to hire S class ninja when he obviously can't afford to pay them. He must have something planned for afterwards to get rid of them, I doubt he expects an helpless village to be so skilled they will be killed in battle."  
  
"Does he even KNOW Hidden Leaf was hired by them?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully. "If he doesn't he will by now" Kakashi answered and the three pre-teens nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
The group stayed at the ready as they further traveled, not encountering anything else as they reached an boat to take them across the rest of the way. Not long after landing, Naruto started acting strangely. He seemed distracted and preoccupied, his expression almost vacant. Sasuke looked at his brother with increased frustration, as if the winged\tailed boy was purposely ignoring him. Which changed soon to confusion and concern.  
  
"Sasuke?" Kakashi queried softly.  
  
"Something is wrong" he answered "neesan says both Razeil-san and Naruto sense something she can't and it's distracting them. Whatever it is is weak and distant, but strong enough to catch their attention and keep it." This concerned Kakashi as well "could he be sensing enemy shinobi?" Sasuke shook his head "if that was the case neesan would feel it too. She says there ARE two headed this way, but that's not it, it's in the opposite direction." Kakashi sweat-dropped "and she didn't think telling us there was two enemy ninja headed this way was important?"  
  
Sasuke grinned sardonically "she just did" he pointed out.  
  
  
Before anyone else could speak Naruto moved, spinning and throwing an kunai into the bushes to the right of Tuzama. Startled by his action, having gone from distracted to suddenly fixated, Kakashi yelled at him about wasting kunai. Without speaking Naruto moved into the bushes, parting them to see what he'd caught. To find an cringing terrified white rabbit.  
  
Naruto frowned but picked it up, stroking the fur soothingly until it seemed to relax happily in his grip. While Sakura screamed at him for freaking them out about a rabbit and Naruto ignored her in favor of the animal, Kakashi frowned at it in worry. _"Sensai?"_ Sasuke's worried voice in his head asked _"what's wrong?"_  
  
_"That's an snow rabbit"_ he started to explain _"but the color. They only have white fur during winter when the days are short and there's little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors away from the light. Which could only be for one purpose."_ Sasuke looked grim and nodded minutely _"an replacement technique-or substitution jutsu."_  
  
_"I know"_   the two's head snapped up to look at the other pre-teen male. He had the rabbit clutched to him, face buried in the fur, but both could see one eye free but hidden by the white fluff to anyone not that close.  
  
The boy's eye shifted to a spot to Kakashi's eight o'clock, followed by the three. When he mirrored the action completely again the two males realized something. Naruto was using the rabbit to hide his action from the enemy. While the enemy had used the animal not just as an replacement but distraction, Naruto was using Sakura and that same animal as one of his own.  
  
_"How long have you known they were following us, Naruto? Is that why you've been distracted?"_  
 _"They were following us since we landed, and no, that's not it, that's and entirely different manner. I....DOWN!"_


	16. Chapter 16

The last word was said out loud and only training and instinct had all three-plus the older man-doing what he said as something huge whistled over their heads, thunking into an tree opposite, followed by the flash of an figure.

When they looked up they saw an tall muscular man with bandages over his face where Kakashi had an mask standing on the handle, his back to them.

"Well, well" Kakashi strode forward, "If it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist."

He looked back at the three pre-teens "he's not like those other ninja, he's in an whole other league." Then, in his mind he spoke while his left hand rose to grasp the hitate _"If HE'S our opponent, I'll need THIS. This could be treacherous."_

Slowly the head turned towards them and the figure spoke "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right? It's too bad, huh, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Mungi formation" Kakashi said to them "protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight." The hitate came up fully to reveal an Sharingan eyes in the three tomoe stage.

Sasuke quelled his sudden surge of jealousy, he still had only one and because Kakashi wasn't born with it chances were he'd never get the side-affects. But then he remembered how Naruto had said it would repress the true strength of his chakra and his jealousy dissolved.

Kakashi may have his more mature than his, but he was older and he would never reach his full true potential because of it.

Naruto-who had dropped the rabbit when he dropped to the ground- nodded to him, motioned their female teammate back to Tazuma's side and drew their weapons, stepping to their sensei's side.

"What are you both doing?! I told you to stay back!"

"We are a team, sensei" Naruto said firmly "and as a team we don't let another fight alone against potential life threats."

"We stand by their side and defend them to the death, if need be" Sasuke added this just as firmly.

"So," the rogue nin started, eyes slowly looking at Sakura "an girl with the strength of Hidden Leaf's Senju Princess" back down to the two boys "an Uchiha with a sword aflame." Then his eyes set on Naruto, eyes white and his glowing blade, the tails behind him moving like a cat stalking it's prey "and a boy with the ears and tails of a fox, as well as-wings? I thought they were crazy when they told me, but here you are. Tell me boy, how old are you?"

"Oh around 120,000 years old" Naruto\Raziel said playfully "give or take a few hundred, but don't quote me on that, I'll totally deny I'm past 110,000."

The group looked at him open mouthed however the man snorted in disbelief "as if, boy. You are no more than thirteen."

"If you wish to believe that, then go ahead" the grin was secretive and cheeky, revealing sharp teeth but top and bottom fanged rear incisors.

"Kid you have fox ears and nine tails and you are at least thirteen. We all know what happened to The Village Hidden In The Leaves twelve years ago. THEY claimed they destroyed the thing, but we all know the thing is too damned powerful to just be killed. Now here YOU are. Tell me kid, are you an Jinchuriki of the nine tails or not?"

Naruto's grin widened "I USED to be. Now I'm something.....more."

"More?" the rogue nin frowned, "you have wings, why?"

"No damned idea" Naruto grinned and shrugged "Heritage? Bloodline? Evolution? All three? All I know is they function and more than that...." the two limbs spread, the bat one moving slightly sideways so with a flash of movement the talon\finger on the top struck an nearby tree, effortlessly smashing the wood into a shower of pieces. "As do the others." An tail stretched out, circling and picking up an larger piece and throwing it into the air.

The Soul Reaver glowed red and when the piece landed not only was it cut in half cleanly, but also flames covered it.

The rogue nin was impressed "aren't  you a little weapon for Hidden Leaf. Tell me kid, where'd you get that sword, it's......interesting."

"Isn't it though" Naruto grinned at him "It's called The Soul Reaver and it's modeled after another ancient blade lost centuries ago."

"Really" the nin raised an non exsistant eyebrow at him "and where IS this ancient sword now?"

"Destroyed" Naruto grinned wider "I did it. However The Soul Reaver was an sentient blade, so now that spirit resides inside it's replacement" he waved the sword which hummed as it moved "and I'm sure you've  heard of the recent release of superior weapons coming out of Kohona in the last six or seven years."

"Of course" the rogue nin answered "weapons that turn on anyone but their master. Even the nin with the strongest chakra can't claim them."

Naruto snorted "you can't CLAIM them, you can't just overpower them with your chakra and win them like that. RANK weapons are synced to their owner's SOUL, no living being has the same soul, no twin, no mother or father and certainly no enemy. The only one who can touch an RANK weapon other than their owner is the one who created it."

"And who is that?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to warn Naruto (or was that Raziel, he had his white eyes) not to give the enemy such vital information-even if it was HIS information to give-but the winged boy just gave the enemy nin an shit-eating 'that's for me to know, and you find out' grin and didn't answer.

However he seemed to suddenly remember something and go through his pockets muttering "where did Naru put it, AH here it is!" and withdrew an storage scroll. He checked it with "yes, right one" then threw it to Kakashi "we meant to give you this before we left, but, well, distractions. You might find it useful, especially here and now."

Opening the scroll Kakashi reached in to find his fingers closing around the hilt of something. By the feel of the weight and balance, it was a sword, but a light one, probably a katana.

As if against his will his hand closed fully around the hilt, gripping firmly. The instant he did he felt it.

Just after finding out about Naruto being the source of the RANK weapons, Kakashi came across an fellow ANBU with one, an intricately carved Nagamaki . Curious he asked about it, knowing this one was one of the few trusted with the real creators identity.

"It's amazing, Kaka" the man beamed, startling him because he hadn't smiled in as long as he had known him "honesty I don't know what I ever did without it, that kid may no longer be human, but if he can do THIS for me and my fellow ANBU then I'll protect him with my life."

For an ANBU-sworn to obey and protect the Hokage first and village second-to swear to personally protect someone other....

"You don't get it, Kaka" the man said  "next to you, Lady Senju and Toad Sanin and especially Kain-san, that kid is this villages greatest asset. Imagine how powerful our next generation of Shinobi will be if each has one of these weapons made just for them even before reaching the Academy. Can you imagine the skill and protection growing up. And that not all. Do you realize how many of your fellow ANBU, not to mention Hunter-nin, clan members and Jounin's lives have been saved by these things? People who previously would have died or been killed? It's like they not only protect us but give us the strength to carry on-it's hard to explain unless you experience it yourself" as he hugged the weapon close.

Now, as his hand gripped the hilt and slowly started to pull, he understood his friends feelings. First was an intense feeling of belonging, to and from the weapon. HE belonged to it-just as IT belonged to him.

Second was it was part of him, an extension of his body-like another limb or part of his arm. All his senses sharpened, as if in preparation of the coming fight, the sword FEELING like his arm was extending outwards further.

Third was it completed him. That part of him that had always seemed to be missing since his first kill, the part of him he thought lost by loosing his teammates and sensei, was reawakened and he was shocked to find his....well innocence was the only way to describe it....was restored too. He knew he had to kill and had no problem about that, but at the same time he felt, well, childish as well.

It was hard to describe.

He had the sense that while he bore this weapon he was well protected. It would be his weapon, his arm.

Lastly he felt something burn inside of him, his chakra. His chakra recognized the weapon as if it had wielded it before at a time long before he remembered.

Was that possible? Could the RANK weapons be Naruto remaking and matching ancient weapons to reincarnated souls just as he had his adopted father?

Even Naruto had admitted that he didn't know HALF of what he could do or had 'inherited'.

Having two ancient spirits trapped inside you and even merging with you, one of who had 'eaten' souls even more ancient then himself had GOT to have some weird affects on you.

His chakra BURNED at him, demanding he draw the katana NOW and he had the feeling something important was about to happen, that unless he drew the weapon fully he wouldn't be complete. So slowly he drew his hand back towards himself, removing the 'gift' from his student from the scroll.

The first he saw was the pommel, gold. Next the grip where he held it. It was wrapped in white leather strips, the edges sown by silver\white that at first looked like thread but then Kakashi recognized it.

His own hair, how the hell had......!

Next was the guard, also gold but done in an intricate pattern of waves. Tied to it was an bright orange cloth which he immediately recognized as the color of the cover of his most cherished book series.

But the most amazing feature was shown when the blade began to be revealed.

In the center of the blade, running down the line of the middle was an intricately detailed engraving. An huge wolf watching over an cub asleep between it's front paws and instinctively Kakashi KNEW it represented his father and himself, his father watching over him. It was him asleep-representing his 'sleeping' bloodline-his father watching over him and for just a minute he wanted to ask the boy if he had seen his fathers spirit as well.

That was until he saw the opposite side and an different engraving altogether. This time the wolf cub sat, proud and strong, among a pack of dogs. Not just any dogs, HIS dogs, he could actually pick out ones like Pukkun and Bull among them.

Kakashi cursed Obito's eye for the crybaby he was as it misted over. This was the first time in his life someone had given him such an gift. Sure he had inherited his fathers sword and been given other items during his time but no one had ever given him such an expensive and personal item before, something created solely for him and him alone.

It was a gift he would never be able to thank the boy fully for, something he would treasure for his life and use happily. He glanced sideways at the boy "How did you....."

"One of you're ancestors helped create it. They are worried about the fact you can't access you bloodline, so helped create THIS to allow you to fully access and control your unique chakra. Can you feel it?"

He nodded, "I feel it burn inside me stronger than ever before, how did...."

"Your father."

His eyes widened "my FATHER?!"

The boy nodded "he's in the Spectral Realm, waiting for you. He says he'll be there to guide you over when your time comes. However that is not for a long time yet, so don't be in such a hurry." When he opened his mouth to ask if he actually SAW or SPOKE to him, the boy quickly said "your ancestor said so."

Meaning no, so he shut his mouth.

“What’s it’s name?” he asked softly in awe.

“Shiroi Kiba” Naruto said softly “your ancestor said your father named it.”

“White Fang" Kakashi blinked at him “it was my fathers name" He’d been trying to get out from under his father’s shadow all his life......Naruto blinked slowly at him “I was thinking more like White for your chakra and Fang for your connection to Pakkun and the others.”

 Kakashi blinked back, he liked this better.

Once the sword was fully removed, the scabbard followed, the intricately carved blade glowing with an powerful white light, making Kakashi feel as if he had fully awoken when all his life previous had been some sort of half-awake and half-dream.

The chakra inside him twisted and turned, as if sentient and sensing the fight to come, demanding use, calling for battle.

And to his surprise he could sense the two boy's chakra as well, reacting to his as if answering the call with their own.

Sasuke's was red, yellow, orange  and even bits of blue through it, feeling exactly like the flame all Uchiha shared as their clan power, especially around his eyes. However Kakashi could also sense the mark he wore, constantly shifting and turning with nine different chakra signatures, only two of them recognizable, one because he had came face-to-face with it in it's entirety twelve years ago and the other because it stood right next to the boy.

On top of that the mark glowed with flame, as if the glyph was constantly feeding off and feeding back the boy's element.

Naruto was interesting to say the least.

His was the cool blue of wind, gentle yet ready to whip into an tornado of energy at any minute, but in certain parts he could sense the blue wind merging with the red of fire, especially around the lower stomach area and heart. Along with the blue and red was an green so pale it was almost clear, silent and freezing, not like ice or such but made Kakashi think of the cold wind you felt only in an graveyard. The red and green seemed to be fading into the blue in areas, merging with it, but currently the majority was free and all three seemed to equally inhabit the boy's body and chakra coils.

The boy's chakra coils seemed larger than humanly possible, allowing all three to inhabit the boy's body at once, flowing together and merging in spots but mostly the three just flowing through identical areas at the same time uninhibited.

However in those areas where all three merged it was actually white!

The boy's mark was the back of his neck, just where the base of the skull met the spine, and virtually glowed, shifting with energy. Even  though the energy was identical to the Uchiha's, his was more powerful and instead of flame his seemed to feed and feed off the green in his chakra.

This must have been his 'shift' glyph, using his shift ability to fuel itself and in return feeding it back, like the Uchihas' used his flame element. It seemed to Kakashi to be an constant cycle, feeding from and feeding in return, it explained what happened when both used it. While Naruto had his green chakra to feed it when used and his brothers spirit inside to replace any use, Sasuke had only his own chakra. Once his own chakra was exhausted, there was nothing left but HIS SOUL to feed it. And the longer there was no flame to feed the fire, the glyph would-like an fire out of control-eat everything in order to feed itself.

Naruto's chakra seemed to cool it however, every time the mark seemed to flare up, the cool blue wind flared from it and brought it under control, like using an whirlwind to contain an campfire. Kain-san was right when he said Naruto's mark and glyph was controlling the others, and it was either doing it instinctively or one of Naruto's 'tenants' was controlling it all with access to the boy's own chakra.

If this was so there was nothing to worry about quiet yet. Unless someone learned of the marks, was able to examine them thoroughly without setting off the defense, worked out an way to damage or mutate them and do so all without them knowing about or stopping it... There was an extremely slim chance of that, even the snake-sanin and lady Tsunade had little chance of actually doing so.

He looked back at the winged and tailed boy _"Do you still sense the second enemy? What is his or her position? What can you tell me about it?"_

 _"Male, young-a few years older then us. He's only observing for now. I think he's back up for Zabuza and would only interfere should it mean the difference between his death as opposed to winning. He's probably an student like us. I feel cold all around him, most likely an ice user. According to the bingo book Zabuza's been seen with an boy with an gekaki kenki of ice. Not much is known about him, not many survive encounters with them. He shouldn't posse a problem unless you seem to be about to kill his master. I....."_ Kakashi felt some sort of tickle in both their heads and immediately the boy looked distracted for a second again before visibly forcing his attention back to it with _"sorry sensei."_

_"What is going on with you, Naruto?"_

_"I don't know"_   he admitted, then said in an determined voice _"but I aim to find out once this is over."_

 _"Where is the boy now?"_ he asked and quickly Naruto's eyes shifted to a set of trees to his eleven o'clock.

 _"Watch him"_ Kakashi thought as he stepped forward, sword ready _"if he moves at all, I want to know. For now stay back and guard the bridge builder. If I need your help I'll call you."_

Hesitantly the boy nodded, motioning his brother back and joining Sakura around the older man.

"So" the rogue nin said "finally ready to fight?"

Kakashi just moved the sword around in various arches and lines to get a feel for its weight and feel then motioned to the other nin with two fingers.The rogue nin hoped down from his spot, bringing the sword with him, approaching the cyclops "so, let's test that sword of yours against Executioner's Blade. A sword of the Mists against a sword of Leaf."


	17. Chapter 17

The rogue nin hoped down from his spot, bringing the sword with him, approaching the cyclops "so, let's test that sword of yours against Cutter. A sword of the Mists against a sword of Leaf."  
  
Kakashi didn't answer, getting into position with White Fang at the ready. White chakra flowed through him, heightening his senses and the sharingan burned, slowing everything down, allowing him to see the enemies movements in slow motion and predict them.

At first they just tested each other, their speed, strength and defenses as well as reaction time, trading blows and avoiding the others, something telling Kakashi to hold back, to seem to equal the other, but hold his true strength and skill back until later, that his chance would come.

Then the rogue started seriously on him, using his full strength in his blows, the force of which pushed Kakashi back a few inches each time, yet the sword never once bent or seemed to have a problem with the force. Neither did Kakashi for that matter, he wasn't even sweating or straining yet where the sharingan seemed to constantly weaken him previously. Was it possible his newly fully awoken chakra was either feeding the sharingan more than it needed to sustain it, or it had somehow blocked the worse of it's effects?

Any other thought was derailed as the man threw his huge sword, using the distraction of Kakashi back flipping out of the way to go through hand signs with a call of "ninja art-Hidden Mist jutsu."

Immediately the entire area was blanketed in a thick and heavy fog. Kakashi heard an derogatory snort behind him and an clap-like sound and a wave of oppressive heat went past him, so strong it not on evaporated the heavy fog but the three water clones hiding inside. Zabuza looked startled at not just the ease of that 'jutsu' without hand signs but its range over the small area. Kakashi however exclaimed the boys name in frustration. "We obey our sensei and agreed to guard the old man" Naruto said to his sensei "but we also told you we'd help you fight, just not all of it."

Kakashi COULD have ordered the boys not to interfere, but he knew due to their training and the way they had grew up together that was against their instincts and ways, they would just end up defying him anyway to help and that wouldn't impress their client and if the enemy thought that he couldn't even control his own students....The rogue nin looked at Naruto "that was an...interesting ability, kid, where did you learn a signless jutsu? Or was it perhaps an kekkai genkai?"

"Nope" Naruto grinned "my father is the last of his line and only the two of us are able to use them. It's not an Kekkai genkai, rather an series of abilities only our set blood can use."

"And who is this father of yours only you and he are capable of such?" Naruto grinned widely "oh I'm sure you've heard of him. He's an legend with anyone stupid to screw with Hidden Leaf or our allies. He's been given an nickname in recent years."

"The Blood Shadow" the rogue nin breathed in awe and Kakashi saw Naruto's ears twitch towards the area of the rogues' allie. Obviously the other had heard of it too.

"The Blood Shadow has only appeared in the last few years, how could an ninja that powerful be living in Hidden Leaf, his son not only as powerful but holder of the Nine Tailed and we've only just heard of him? I think if all the other nations had heard of a man able to easily assassinate them in their sleep without a single trace or clue, they would either be calling war against Hidden Leaf or no one would have messed with them in the last one."

Naruto snorted "father wasn't exactly living in Kohona all his life you know. He once was an powerful Kage from an far away land. Father had to fight his way through his own kind and clan to get to the position and held it long before I even came into the picture. Do you realize how powerful that makes him? Compared to him, NO ONE can even come close."

"And what could possibly be in Hidden Leaf that makes him stay and work for them?"

"Me" Naruto said simply.

The rogue nin blinked at him but didn't seem to question it, only suddenly springing back into action against Kakashi.

They traded a few more blows with their weapons, then as if by an unspoken cue both sheathed their swords and while the enemy landed on top of a lake-standing on the very surface as if it was solid ground-Kakashi landed a few feet from him.

He did the same hand signs as before but this time when the fog sprang up, the winged and tailed boy just crossed his arms over his chest and didn't move. When his teammates looked at him, Naruto just said "what? Sensei wants to do it himself, to show us how he fights. Let's let him show off. If I think he's in trouble I'll interfere again. We ARE supposed to be protecting Tazuma-san" he said out loud. Then he added in their minds "the enemies allie is still watching this. If Kakashi-sensei wins he'll likely take advantage and try something, either to us or Kakashi-sempei himself. He needs us to watch the other and watch his back for him."

The other two understood this and nodded firmly, senses on alert as they stood around the civilian.

"Sensei" Sakura's voice trembled as she spoke, being the less battle-experienced of them "Who is he?"

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique. As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without even  realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it. So DON'T LOWER YOUR GUARD." then with a mix of sarcasm and humor "well if we fail we only loose our lives."

"How can you say that!" Sakura exclaimed angrily only for Naruto to hiss her name and subdue her.

As the mist thickened, blocking their view of Kakashi (even though Naruto 's eyes seemed to still track him) a voice echoed in the air around him "eight points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, supleveine artery, kidneys, heart, now, which will be my kill point?"

Kakashi's reaction to this was to immediately flair his chakra and blow the mist away from him. Of course this only started to freak Sasuke out, stuck between two great chakra's and highly skilled ninja's. "Sasuke!" Naruto hissed mentally and physically to his 'brother' who blinked out of his feared state. Naruto was followed by Kakashi's words "Sasuke calm down. I'll protect you with my life, ALL OF YOU. I will not allow my comrades to die." His head turned and he eye-smiled at him "trust me."

This calmed both the Uchiha and pale red head as nothing else did and Naruto smiled back.

"I wouldn't be so sure" said the voice in the mist around them. Suddenly the three kids moved, Sakura flipping away, Sasuke grabbed the old man and jumped, Naruto Spectral Jumps away for a split second, coming back with Soul Reaver drawn and up to block a blow of the huge sword. He followed by a slash, beheading the clone. Next he called "sensei behind you!"

Seconds after his own clone being destroyed, Zabuza witnessed an copy of his own technique of the copy-nins also dissolving. Next he felt the sharp edge of the sword to his jugular vein. "Don't move" the ninja hissed from behind him "now it's over. You're finished."

Zubuza started to laugh evilly "Finished! Don't you get it? I'll NEVER be defeated by an mere copy-cat like you. You are full of surprises though, you had already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed though. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move, nice try." The nin suddenly vanished and another shape appeared behind the silver haired man "but I'm not that easy to fool!" and moved.

In one move he embedded the huge weapon into the ground and using the pommel as a pivot and to support his weight, spun around and kicked 'kakashi' hard sending him flying away, followed by retaking the sword and after starting for the man again suddenly stopped.

"Why did he...?" Sakura started, only for Naruto to snort, "look at the ground." Only for Sakura to say "oh."The enemy ninja snorted in derision himself and jumped into an nearby lake, disappearing.

Suddenly Kakashi popped up, looking at the water with wide eyes before being caught by Zabuza in something called a 'water prison jutsu' and started to gloat. "Humph" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as the ninja created another clone that turned towards them "looks like we're getting out hands dirty, Sasuke." Hands gripping his sword Sasuke grunted "looks like you're right."

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja" Zabuza laughed darkly "when you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you MAY be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile is entered into my bingo book, then you MAY have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a....." he stopped.

Naruto was laughing, not just chuckling or sniggering but full helpless laughter that bent him over at the waist, but the laughter was dark-full of anguish, anger and pain.

Zabuza had to admit ever since encountering this group nothing had gone as he thought it was and it had to do with this child. He was way more than he seemed, he wasn't some child stuck in a headband and called ninja by a village in his opinion too soft in training their soldiers, no, he was a real threat, with a father THAT powerful he was probably trained by him as well, perhaps in the same methods or similar to his own village. That could make him a real threat as the other kid and his female teammate didn't seem to be.

The boy's laughter suddenly cut off and the eyes that looked into his were so dark, so tortured the clone couldn't help the wave of fear through him as he took a step back.

Zabuza saw it, the eyes of someone who was no longer innocent, someone who had seen things and done things no one should have to. The eyes of someone so far beyond death it no longer applied to them, the eyes of a being who had died so many times that it no longer touched him. The eyes of a being with no reservation or hesitation to kill him, to cut through his clones with that sword off his and plunge it straight through his heart-and grin while doing so.

At least with Kakashi he had a fighting chance. Not only would the silver-haired ninja give him a fair fight, but wouldn't be the type to stab him in the back, no, he'd try to capture him first. The look in these white and red eyes told him the boy wouldn't hesitate to do so the minute he had a chance.

At that moment Zabuza totally not only believed the stories of the Blood Shadow's power and ruthlessness, but this boy was his son, biological or not.

His ninja instincts screamed at him to let Kakashi go, that if he did the boy would back off again and let him fight the copy ninja, that he absolutely MUST NOT fight this boy if he wanted to live another day, that even if Haku jumped in to aid him and fight, he would tear through the other boy easier than he would him. He obviously had no trouble handling anything water or ice orientated if that wave of oppressive heat before was any indication,  especially when he had produced it without signs or effort. He didn't even seem ruffled or weaker, how many more times could he do it without problem?

Zabuza was about to act when the decision was taken from him as the water clone dissolved at an sword thrust to the heart. The boy then disappeared in thin air and Zubuza had to hide his panic at this technique, he could neither sense nor see the boy in any way, somehow he could teleport or something similar, not disappear via an illusion, not move so fast he APPEARED to disappear, but actually do it.

He could be anywhere, appear anywhere, he could probably behead him before he had even seen him move. As if to prove him right, a voice whispered in his left ear "you want to talk about death, let's talk about death" but when he looked there was nothing there, just a coldness so bone-deep it was as if Haku was the midday sun in summer. "Try dying so many times death doesn't want you anymore" this was in his right ear and again nothing but the cold of the grave. "Try being neither alive or dead" this in his left again, followed by the right "living between both worlds, neither one or the other, existing in neither at one time but a member of both."

"The realm of the dead and living are my playground, I can be where I wish, when I wish and do anything I wish in either" he snorted "who's gonna follow me, you?"

 

From his spot in the Water Prison Kakashi didn't move a single inch. He KNEW what Naruto was doing and wanted the enemy ninja to place his full concentration on the boy. By doing what he was he was not only distracting the enemy from concentrating on maintaining the prison but keeping him from noticing the other male teammate creeping up on him, flame sword drawn.

He could see the very slight tell-tale shimmer of Naruto's Spectral Jump now he had learned to look for it and knew where the boy was each time. He could feel the Water Prison around him weakening, he had only to wait his opportunity....It suddenly came when both boy's made their moves, Sasuke slashing out at the man's arm inside the prison while Naruto suddenly appeared behind the man, Soul Reaver drawn and swinging.

Now Kakashi knew Naruto could swing or stab at the man from the midst of an Spectral Jump and still hit without being seen, he had seen it in their training sessions, so the fact the boy became corporeal during showed he was trying to seize the enemies full attention. The enemy ninja had to decide, sacrifice his arm to either decapitation or burn damage at Sasuke's sword to maintain the Water Prison, or allow Naruto's shot at his back to follow through and risk the boy being too young to know anything about assassination techniques and getting HIM in one of those spots he himself had mentioned.

With who his father was, Zabuza had no doubt he knew exactly where to strike and wouldn't hesitate.

So he instantly dropped the Water Prison and yanked his arm back to his side, as he was grasping the sword with both hands to swing his entire body around and block the path of the winged and tailed boy's weapon, he snarled as he felt the sting of an kunai in his side from the boy's other hand, hidden away until now.

Immediately Kakashi was freed and Sasuke was back at Sakura and the civilian's side. Naruto grinned darkly at the enemy ninja, said "all yours, Sensei" and he and his sword faded away again to reappear at the other side of the old man. In time to catch an thin little needle of ice headed for the old man's throat and melt it instantly between his two fingers, his grin decidedly wider and more unnerving.

Zabuza frowned as he flipped away from Kakashi. He had told Haku firmly NOT to interfere unless his death was imminent or his capture and the boy had just done that. And by the way the boy had caught the ice needle and melted it then glanced in his students direction and grinned, he knew the boy not only knew but might have known all along. Kakashi was speaking to him, his eyes nearly glowing with chakra and threat, one eye the sharingan and the other white chakra-turning an black iris grey. Zabuza knew now while the other ninja had been testing him before, NOW they were serious "your technique worked on me once, but it won't work again. So, what's it gonna be."

The two jumped apart and landed either end of the water, both flashing through the SAME hand signs, ending with identical cries of "water style, water dragon jutsu!" Naruto watched the two dragons of water with interest and when the wave of water headed for him, Naruto using a wave of fire from Kyuubi to remove it from their way. Only Naruto's eyes saw what was going on inside the actual dragons, the two crossed swords trying to overpower each other.

Once the dragons were gone they broke apart and again mimicked each other. The group watched the next events, some in amazement, some amused, until the not only wound he bore was the one Naruto gave him. On his last legs that was when two needles hit the enemy nin and the student chose to appear, masquerading as a Hunter Nin. At first they humored the boy, pretending they didn't know otherwise, until the figure went to disappear with the body. When Naruto went to stop him and Sakura tried to stop him the figure took advantage and was gone. Naruto turned to yell at the girl "NEVER do that again! Never come between me and my enemy again!"

"But..."

"You don't get it do you! An Hunter doesn't carry a body away, they destroy a body there and there!"

The girl's mouth opened as if about to protest, but Kakashi spoke as he pulled the hitate over his eye again "he's right, Sakura and you forget, Naruto was keeping track of Zabuza's student. We just let him get away with his master."

"But he was dead, sensei, you said so yourself!"

"He appeared dead, it doesn't necessarily mean he was. There are pressure points you can use to make someone APPEAR dead" He sighed and stood "however that is over now and we haven't completed our mission yet" he turned to look at them "we still have to get the  bridge builder to his bridge."

Tazuma grinned and laughed "sorry I caused all this trouble for ya, but you can rest at my house when we reach the village."

"Alright, let's get a move on"  Kakashi called as he turned to walk away. The silver haired man managed barely two or three steps before he suddenly collapsed to the ground "SENSEI!" Sakura cried as they ran to his side.

Naruto's hands glowed green as he examined the man from top to bottom before breathing a sigh of relief, "he's just suffering chakra and body exhaustion. He needs to sleep and recharge" he reached into his coat as he looked at Sasuke "sit him up for me."

Sasuke knelt on his skulk brothers side and gently sat their sensei up.

Naruto produced an flask of water and a couple of pills. He popped the pills inside the bottle, resealed the lid and shook it up hard until the pills were gone then opened it again so he could touch it to the older mans mouth and slowly tip it to his lips, speaking softly and soothingly to him as he did "drink sensei, it will make you feel better."

Slowly the silver haired man's lips parted and he shallowly swallowed and the bottle was empty.

Putting the bottle away Naruto  directed his brother to help place their sensei over his back. He turned to the civilian bridge builder "lead the way."

**************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost killed me but here it is, enjoy. BTW-this isn't Naruto really fighting, more of a combo of Kyuubi's savagery and Raziel.


	18. Chapter 18

The two soon reached the outskirts of the small village, stopping only long enough to allow Naruto to evoke the illusion over his appearance before they headed inside and straight for the bridge builders home. Villagers stopped and stared at the group, whispers and looks around them causing Naruto to shrink a little, flashes of memory of his years before Kain causing him to want to instinctively run and hide.

Seeing or sensing this his teammates moved up to either side of him, Sakura glaring angrily at the crowd for 'scaring my brother' while Sasuke gave his more intimidating 'Uchiha glare' he had learned from Itachi.

By the way the bridge builders' shoulders started to tense, he was hearing it as well until finally he seemed able to take no more. He spun around to face the crowd "SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" the crowd looked stunned as he went on "they may not look it but these guys are heros! They came with me and protected me, even though they didn't have to and even saved my life and beat the bad guys easily, TWICE! SO SHOW SOME RESPECT!" he turned back to face the way they were headed as he snorted "idiots."

As they resumed walking the three teammates exchanged looks and then grinned. They soon reached a small modest home. The bridge builder lead them to the door, allowing Naruto to go first with his burden before calling out "I'm home, darling."

"Welcome home, dad" a woman approached them, whipping her hands dry on her apron "how did it go...." she faded off as she saw them and their burden. They half expected her to act like the rest of the villagers, but instead her eyes widened at their unconscious sensei and asked in concern "is he....?"

"Fine" Naruto answered "just exhausted and sleeping. Do you have anywhere I can lay him down to sleep until he feels better?"

"Of course, my room" she lead him up towards a set of stairs "he'll be able to sleep uninterrupted there."

While Naruto followed her Sasuke spoke as he headed for the front door "I'm going to check the area of the village for anything suspicious." He looked at the pale-red head "stay here with the client and his family. I'll be back shortly.." Sakura nodded and the bridge builder frowned "what do we tell your friends?"

"Kakashi-sensei probably won't wake up until tonight and Naruto already knows."

"How?" frowned Tazuma, "I didn't hear you say anything about it." Sakura explained as she took the older man's arm and guided him away "he did tell him. Naruto and Sasuke both grew up as brothers, so they have their own language we don't understand." Once the Uchiha was gone patrolling the village Sakura and Tazuma were joined by Naruto and the older man's daughter, the two conversing as they entered the room.

She left Naruto and Sakura with her father while she went back to the kitchen to get everyone lunch. The three were talking about what they were going to do when Zabuza popped back up and how Naruto and Sasuke could probably train Sakura while Kakashi was out when an angry and sarcastic voice spoke "why bother, you're going to die anyway."

In the doorway was a child wearing a white t-shirt, overalls and a clothe hat, looking at them with something like contempt. "Inari!" the bridge builder gasped "that's no way to talk to people you don't know! Even if ya did miss me!" The boy looked at him as if only just noticing him and called "grandpa!" happily and ran into his arms, to be caught up and hugged close. They hugged for just a minute or so when Sakura spoke "we're ninjas, kid, we're here to protect you and your mom and grandpa."

"Doesn't matter" the boy said emotionlessly "Gato's too strong, he'll kill you all, and us too."

"Why you little.....!"

"Sakura" Naruto's voice from the doorway stop her before a rant. When she looked at him, Naruto locked eyes with the boy and said firmly but in an soft way"why don't you tell us why."

"Gato's too strong, he's way too rich and powerful. He can hire anyone he wants to kill for him anyone he wants and even people more skilled then YOU to fight."

"You're right about that" Naruto said, "but there is something Gato has been hiding, something important that all those people he's hired don't know about him, and once they do, they'll turn on him. Once all those hired men know this, they'll be so angry at him they will turn on and kill HIM."

"What?"

"Gato actually isn't rich. My dad took all his money from him and now he's left PRETENDING he is. Once all those men he's hired, especially those ninja, find out the truth they'll turn on HIM for lying and promising them things he can't give and kill HIM. Without Gato's money-or promise of money-they have no more reason to stay here and will leave, particularly fast when they realize not only are they unprotected, but the village is protected from ninja of Hidden Leaf..."

"Gato is POOR!?" the woman behind him gasped, Naruto moving aside to let her in the room as he continued "Gato is no longer this big untouchable power. My chichi owns A LOT of property around the Five Nations and beyond. He went into obscurity for quite some time and Gato felt it was his chance to either forge ownership or just take it. Chichi found out and not only legally took his property back, but decided to shut down every one of Gato's illegal businesses and buy out the legal ones as punishment. Gato has very little money left, certainly not enough to pay for ninja of Zabuza's skill or the like. He's gambling they don't find out,  I don't know what will happen when they do." He looked at the boy, Inari "you see, Gato's living on borrowed time and sooner rather than later that time will run out."

The boy blinked, as if not knowing what to think. Finally he stiffened and said "it won't matter in the end." He then wiggled free of his grandfather arms and left the room.

Tuzama moved to go after him, but Sakura stopped him when Naruto moved to follow "no, let Naru handle this. He has a gift with children."

An hour later he was going past his grandson's room when he heard sound that almost broke his heart. Heartbroken sobbing and a soft soothing murmur. Cracking open his grandson's door just wide enough to look in he found the child clutching an familiar photo frame as he sat in the older boy's lap, sobbing while wrapped comfortingly in his arms and wings while he murmured soothing words and assurances to him. Closing the door softly he left the two alone again.

Later when he came to check on them again he found both asleep, Inari curled into a ball on an soft bedding of the older boy's fox tails, the older boy curled protectively around him.

Without a word Tuzama entered the room, grabbing a blanket to cover them with. As he approached the older boy's eyes slowly opened and he watched him as if he knew he was there all along. Slowly the tails lifted up to him, allowing him to gently take his grandson and lay him on his bed under the blanket, the two then silently leaving to close the door behind them.

Nodding his acknowledgement and gratitude to the older boy the two separated and went their own ways.

 

It took at least twelve hours before  Kakashi awoke. His three students sat around the spare futon he sat on in the woman's bedroom while he checked himself over, marvelling at his unhampered movements. "What was in that water you gave me?" he asked Naruto "except for being exhausted and a little sore I'm healed."

"The tablets I used were only an sedative to make you sleep, an antibiotic to prevent infection and possible poison and an herb extract that helps encourage healing. However it was not those that healed you, that was all you, your own chakra." Kakashi looked stunned "it was my own chakra that healed me?!"

"And it will continue to do so as long as you survive battle with your chakra and give your body enough time to work. In time you might even learn how to control and manipulate it." Sakura spoke "what about that other one you gave him?"

"What other one?" they asked her. "About six hours ago he gave sensei another flask."

When they looked at Naruto he just shook his head. "That was just some glucose mixed in with water" he said "think of it like this. An hospital uses an saline solution to keep patients hydrated. It was similar to that. The glucose gets converted into energy by his body, his body then converts  that energy into chakra. By giving him the glucose after six hours....."

"It renews what my body already used" Kakashi said to which Naruto nodded.

Kakashi then wanted to train them but Naruto told him to stay in bed. Both he and Sasuke would take Sakura off and train her in THEIR way while he was recovering, Kakashi could stay and guard the bridge builder and his family while he rested. If he felt better tomorrow he could train them, after all, it would take Zabuza at least a week to fully recover, three or four days if he had an half-way decent healer to care for him. They had that long at least and wouldn't attack until then, believing the two ninja's were all that was needed.

Kakashi reluctantly agreed, he was still exhausted despite his twelve hour sleep and knew he couldn't teach them much in his current state. One more day would give him time to fully recover. Although if his chakra had been fully unlocked thanks to the sword, why had he gotten exhausted so quickly?

Naruto seemed to read his mind for this and explained "it's like a muscle sensei. When you first use it it can stiffen or lock up pretty quickly, but the more it is used the stronger it gets. Once you start using it more often, whether in battle or training, it'll become easier and stronger."

This made sense to him, after all, isn't that what the Academy was for, to teach students how to harness and manipulate their chakra? Kakashi had had most his chakra repressed by the sharingan growing up, he hadn't had a chance to use it too it's fullness. Chakra was like a muscle, the more you use it the stronger it got and as you grew up it developed with you. He was only twelve when he lost his teammate and gained the sharingan, that was at least twenty years of growing with the majority of his chakra unable to be fully accessible. It would require a LOT of training to fully access and manipulate it.

However now was not the time.

 

Hours later Naruto lay in a grassy field, cursing Shikamaru's laziness and the fox (or was that cat?) in him. He was laying on his back in the grass, hands outstretched and legs straight, struggling inwardly with the laziness of laying in an patch of soft green directly under an spot where the midday sun came through the trees.

Even the constant buzzing in his head and vibration of it in his body of the call of....WHATEVER IT WAS...couldn't move him. Sasuke had taken an exhausted and sore Sakura back to the bridge builder's house to rest but Naruto had told them he'd stay and get in some solo training for a while.

Sitting down to rest afterwards and take a drink, Naruto had found himself laying back and slowly closing his eyes. The spot was a few feet from an field full of herbs and even though Naruto had fully intended to take advantage of it and stock up on some of them and put some in an storage scroll for later processing and treatment, he couldn't open his eyes, let alone move.

There was an white flash and he had found himself in his mindscape where Kyuubi and Razeil insisted on continuing his training with them.

It was his Byukugan that alerted him he wasn't alone a couple of hours later. It saw an large chakra system, too strong to be an normal villager while the next stage saw an kekkai genkai, an aura of frost around the being, the same one he had seen at least a day ago on the rogue nin's student. Tensing mentally and preparing for a fight he waited to see what the other would do. Distantly he was surprised to find, despite his not maintaining it, he disguise was still in place.

At the same time he became aware of a group of animals sarrounding him, birds, a couple of rabbits and squirrels, drawn to him for some reason, maybe Kyuubi's nature chakra? He remembered ever since he was a toddler that they had been drawn to him. Maybe his connection to nature had intensified due to Kiba's connection to Akamaru and their shared personality.

At first the figure didn't seem to notice him, instead seated in the field of herbs, obviously for his master's medical care. When he DID notice him and approach Naruto tensed mentally but continued to lay limp, even maintaining his breathing and little snores to appear he was asleep. When the figure leaned over him, hand heading for his neck, he prepared to Spectral Jump the minute his fingers touched him.

However they paused a few inches from his skin, as if undecided, before changing direction and he was being shaken "hey,  you shouldn't sleep here."

Opening his eyes slowly as if just waking he saw an feminine figure looking down at him with an innocent smile. Well, if he wanted to play dumb, so would he. A kitsune were tricksters and illusionists, it would be no effort for him to play the hyperactive knuckleheaded idiot, even going as far as to call the figure chan (female) instead of san.

And he did so for the entire conversation, acting as if he didn't know who or what the figure was, grinning like a loon while muttering to himself about how much his face would hurt at the end of this. It wasn't until the other moved to leave and had his back to him that Naruto dropped the act "so, Haku, what did Gato promise your group  for your service?" The feminine dressed male froze, "what do you mean?" Naruto snorted "You heard me. You think I don't know you, your sent."

He spun, kunai in hand "impossible! The extract....."

Naruto laughed "I have not only an chakra fox demon-the most powerful of her kind-a spirit of an ancient soul reaving male warrior, but numerous bloodline abilities gained from that male. I KNOW about the potion used by Hunter-nin and ANBU that hides their sent so they can't be tracked or detected. Do you REALLY think that a chakra fox wouldn't be able to SMELL you through that stuff?!" He laughed again "I have the ability to SEE chakra, and yours is not only too strong for an normal villager but even if there was a chance one of them had that much strength, it's a common civilian village, NO ONE has THAT sort of control over it. Even then I can also see souls. What I told your master was true, no two people have the same soul, not even twins. By showing yourself to rescue your master, you blew any chance of pretending innocence or deniability."

When the slightly older boy moved to attack Naruto motioned it away "please, if I wanted to kill you I would have slit your throat the instant you leaned over me." The boy hesitated "then why didn't you?"

"I want to talk to you, there are THINGS you need to be aware of."

"What sort of things?" Naruto just motioned at the ground in front of him in an 'sit' gesture. When the boy didn't move he motioned again. Reluctantly the boy put away his weapon and sat, but watched him closely. "What has Gato promised you in return for your services to him?"

"Protection from the Hunter nin and ANBU chasing us and money for a place to hide." Naruto snorted "Right now Gato couldn't protect himself, let alone anyone else. There are things you need to know about Gato. For a start he's broke, completely. Why else do you think he's persecuting a poor small village with no obvious outside income? He's desperate."

"What do you mean, broke?"

Naruto grinned widely "he made the mistake of screwing with a certain man in Hiddn Leaf that just so happens to be the richest man in all Five Nations. He owns vast property, items and land throughout numerous nations and lands. Years ago he went into recluse and Gato thought he could steal some of it or forge ownership papers. When HE found out he made an amuzing game of shutting down all his illegal businesses and shutting down all his business partners so he could buy out the legal ones. Gato has nothing left now except his name to him."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" he asked suspiciously.

"You don't" Naruto admitted "but you're smart, I'm sure you'll find a way to get the truth. You could try something like telling Gato you need part of your money to purchase medical supplies for Zabuza. If he makes excuses or refuses, you know I'm telling you the truth. I f he willingly gives you it without trouble, I'm lying. But let me ask you this, why would we hold back otherwise in the fight earlier? If you were other than people Gato was fooling and we wanted to give a chance to know the truth to, we would have just killed you both, no problem."

"What makes you think it would have been THAT easy?"

"Please" Naruto snorted "you really think you and your master had a chance! Think about it. You MIGHT have stood a chance against just Sakura, even with baachan's strength technique because she's only basically trained. But then you have Sasuke, the second of the last two survivors of the Uchiha clan and trained by his older ANBU brother in all their clan abilities and jutsu's. On top of that he is ALSO trained by the Great Toad Sage Jiriaya AND the Great Blood Shadow since he was seven. He also has Bloodline abilities AND shares the power to create fire without handsigns like I.

Next you have myself, trained by both The Great Toad Sage Jiriaya and Blood Shadow. Add The Uchiha heir as well AND both medical and strength training from one of the most powerful healers to date in the nations. Top it off with the spirit of a man centuries old who can feed off souls to make himself stronger and heal and 'reap' an person's bloodline as well as the strongest of all the tailed demons inhabiting my body with all their chakra and jutsu's at my command.

Then lastly we have the infamous Kakashi Hatashi, copy-nin of Hidden Leaf, master of 1000 jutsu's, trained by the infamous Forth Hokage-the Yellow Flash, who has JUST had the true strength of his chakra fully awakened. Do you really think you can compare to us?"  The other boy hesitated, his face conflicted. Naruto spoke again "how much did Gato claim to promise you?" When the boy dressed as a girl told him, the winged and tailed other started to crack up. The other looked baffled  "what?!"

"I get more than that for just ONE of my weapons! Hell, my ALLOWANCE a month is more than that!" The others mouth opened, he was about to speak when the other cocked his head at him and his eyes went vacant for a few long seconds. Just when the ice-user was considering if he should take advantage of his lack of attention and attack, the eyes cleared and he grinned widely at the other, unnerving the other "what?!"

"What would you say to a job, a PERMANENT job?"

"Perm...." he looked at the other in shock then suspicion "what sort of job?"

"Bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" he echoed.

"My father." The other boy frowned at him "why would the Blood Shadow need bodyguards?"

"The Blood Shadow doesn't, but Kain Baransu Hogo-sha does."

I don't understand."

"My father is the one I told you about, the richest man in all the nations and beyond. When my father was young he not only was an nobleman but later went on to become an Kage ruling over a vast land. He gained riches you've never even imagined. In Hidden Leaf he has three identities, the rich lord, the most powerful of all the ANBU and The Fire Lords most trusted advisor.

When he's traveling as Kain, he can't exactly act like The Blood Shadow. As the richest man in the nations you can probably guess he gets attacked by not only theives but people jealous of his money and wanting to kill him for it. Do you know how many assassins father has sent back in a body bag?" The other boy frowned thoughtfully "And you think if your father officially hires us as bodyguards it will not only give us a regular income but protection from the Hunters and ANBU hunting us."

Naruto nodded "as employees of an citzen of Hidden Leaf, you are not only classed as one. You would have a home, a village as well as it's protection. As bodyguards of an advisor to The Fire Lord, you would have the protection of all the Fire Nations. Add you would receive all the medical care at Hidden Leaf that you will need. And here's a bonus for your master, imagine all those assassins, all those other dangerous ninja's that he can challenge himself with."

The other looked thoughtful. Naruto rose "just think about it, consider which would be more benificial." He started to leave. Almost out of the field he stopped though "and Haku?"

"Yes?" he turned to look at him. Naruto threw him something heavy "here." The boy caught it, an pouch fill of coins. He looked at the other in shock "but..." Naruto smiled "think of it as an deposit, even if you both decide not to." And was gone.

******************************************

Kakashi was worried. Naruto seemed distracted even more than before, staring at something out the window constantly, eyes either vacant white or locked intently on whatever he could see or sense but they couldn't. He was so distracted that his teammates let alone their clients family had given up trying to talk to him, and despite his quiet and serious ways or sarcastic fighting style, Naruto was always polite when being spoken too by civilians, giving the speaker his full attention.

Yet here he was, distracted and ignoring everyone else. This was serious enough to worry Kakashi, Naruto's senses were enhanced, his sight that of an Hyuuga with their bloodline activated, his sense of smell that of an Inuzuka's, hearing an demons-rather a demon foxes. Was there something strange happening and Naruto was trying to keep track of it? Surely he would have told them by now. He wouldn't keep something that important from them.

Kakashi decided to find out.  
  
He approached the boy.

Sitting on the windowsill next to him it took a few tries of calling him name before the boy's head snapped towards him "WHAT!"

"Something is going on with you, Naruto, you've been distracted ever since we got to Wave, even more so now. What is it?" Naruto sighed "truthfully?" The Team Leader nodded. Looking out the window again the boy sighed  "truthfully, I don't know."

"What are Raziel and Kyuubi saying about it? I know those two probably know what it is, and either aren't talking or are trying to fully understand it. What are they saying?"

"Neesan doesn't know what it is, she's worried and is trying to keep us from going after it. Niisan on the other hand...."

"What, Naruto, your brother knows what it is? What do you mean by she's trying to keep you from going after it?" He looked back at his sensai, the man gasping at what he saw there, glancing down he saw white-knuckled hands gripping the seat under him. "It's pulling you, isn't it. Whatever it is your sensing it's trying to pull you to it." The boy nodded, looking back out the window "niisan more strongly than me. If he wasn't trapped in my body he would have gone by now."

"Does he know what it is? Or doesn't he have any idea?"

"Niisan says it's a glyph, one he's never encountered before. He has no idea what it does or is for though."

"What exactly are these glyphs? You never explained."

"They are ancient artifacts left for the Scion Of Balance all over Nosgoth-or Elemental Nations as they are known now. Most are located in underground temples built by fathers original race centuries before him and only accessible by someone like father with his abilities-or in this case niisan, since the only one father ever found just enhanced and refined his telekinetics. However niisan found seven before his imprisonment in the sword. It appears there was more than he thought originally."

He looked back to Kakashi as he said seriously "none of the other glyphs acted like this whenever he got near another, maybe a slight tug that told him there was something nearby, but not THIS. Sensai they are resonating with it, vibrating with it's closeness, it's like my entire mind and body are shaking, resonating with it's power it's call." Frowning the cyclops asked in worry "are they dangerous?"

"Only father or I can get it and there is always a test to getting it, the ancient vampires way of ensuring only father-or niisan-can get it, but it's no more dangerous than the fight we've got ourselves into here, just in a different way and whatever it is, ALL the glyphs found so far have proven useful, niisan says their use has saved his existence numerous times."

"Where is it? How close, can you tell?"

"Kyuubi says it's either in the center of the village or just directly outside it. No further. She suggested checking those hills along the shoreline for caves." With a deep breath Kakashi came to his decision "I can't let you go out there to find it, at least not alone." The boy looked at him sharply "you can't come with me, Sensai, you won't be able to enter, Only I can, besides, you're needed here with Sasuke and Sakura. What if Gato's forces attack our client while I'm gone?"

"Zabuza was seriously injured, Naruto. Between the damage the two of us did, he'll be unconscious for at least three days, even with the help of that boy you told me about. Even then, you offered the two employment at way more than Gato was supposedly paying them, they'll want to discuss it first, mercenaries like that will always go for the more money, but they'll have to confront Gato first to see if he's willing to pay more, then they'll either want to confirm it with you or see if you'll pay even more. You'll have to be here for that."

The boy sighed "I'll leave a shadow clone, that way if it's dispelled I can immediately travel through the Spectral Realm and get here within a minute or so, no matter where I am."

"You could make another clone and I'll use a substitution jutsu for myself. That way we both seem to be here, and I'll have my clone train the three of you tomorrow so they will be too busy to notice we are really gone, tree walking I think." He looked at the boy seriously "we can go tonight when everyone's asleep and only for a few hours, we can't risk anything else."

"Fine" the boy sighted "I can see you won't change you're mind. You can come as far as the entrance, I don't know what would happen to you if you were to come in any further and won't be responsible for your injury or death if you don't listen to my warning."

"Just the entrance" Kakashi promised "despite our job, I don't have a death wish. However if I sense danger, I'm going to do something, even if it's just as a clone."

"Fine!" sighed the boy, turning back to the window and ignoring him. However Kakashi also noticed now his hands were relaxed by his sides, his body less tense.

Later that night the two were creeping silently along the beaches just outside the village, checking for caves as Kyuubi had suggested and following Naruto's sense, the vibrating inside his body. They soon reached one at the end of the beach where Naruto froze, "here, it's here." Kakashi looked at the entrance closely seeing nothing unusual "you're sure?" it was half question and half statement, he didn't doubt Naruto's senses or abilities, just checking to make sure.

"Positive. It's coming from here and getting stronger."

"So, shall we enter?" Naruto nodded and together they walked inside. They went far inside, the light of the moon outside soon gone and the full darkness closing in. The further they went the more Kakashi tried not to stumble in the pitch black, only able to follow due to tracking his students chakra. After a particularly bad stumble and almost landing on his student, Naruto realized his problem "sorry, sensai, I forgot you don't have sight as good of mine."

There was a strange sound and the glow of flame lite the area around them. Glowing on and in Naruto's right hand and snaking up his arm from the seal was an ghostly form. The shape in his hand resembled a sword, HIS sword, the energy of the ghost blade weaving up his arm to the shoulder.

And the color and pattern on the ghost blade was flame!

"Naruto" Kakashi surprised himself by sounding so calm "what is that?"

"Hum?"

"THAT" he pointed to the ghost blade. "THIS?" Naruto looked down at it, he eyes lighting up in understanding "Oh THIS! This is the Soul Reaver in fire enhancement, sensai, don't worry."

"It's the Soul Reaver" Kakashi parrotted, an twitch forming over his eye "don't worry?"

"Yeah."

"NARUTO!" Kakashi almost blew his top, "It is NOT the Soul Reaver! How can THAT be your blade when I'm looking at it right now on your back!" The blonde reached back with his free hand to touch it then snorted "that's because they're exactly the same sensai! Guezz, you getting senal?" The twitch grew bigger but Kakashi kept himself under control by a thread "how can THAT be your blade and the other at the same time. Did you name both the same? Why have two blades the same name?"

"Oh, they're not different blades, they're the same both are the Soul Reaver."

When Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Naruto cocking his head and saying thoughtfully "well, that's not exactly true. The Reaver is the shell and the Spectral Reaver is the soul of the blade." He looked to his sensai "think of it like this. Soul Reaver is the sword of the Scion Of Balance, the lock that controlled the pillars of Nosgoth, an mystical gateway to another dimension, a dimension where the enemies of fathers ancestors were imprisoned. The sword was intelligent to ensure it didn't fall into the wrong hands, only something went wrong during its creation, the process was interrupted by the only people who knew the process to do so being  murdered.

So for centuries the entity inside the sword was trapped there, alert, imprisoned and unable to complete it's purpose, going slowly insane, dark and nothing more than an hungry monster.

Then one day a paradox happens, the blade starts to absorb one soul only to discover the very soul it seeks to 'eat' is it's own before the madness. How could a soul encounter itself in the same time but as two different versions, the very paradox shatters the blade and the soul freed. But it can't exist outside time and freed forms in one time, so it becomes the very form it was always, only in spectral form...." he held up the flame ghost blade "...think of it as this is the soul of the blade while the metal one is the body."

"I thought your brother was the soul of the blade."

"Exactly" the blonde nodded and told his sensai the origin of the sword and all about it and the enhancements and his brother "so because of the forge brother found in the Vampire Citadel, the soul was purified after absorbing the spirits of the previous guardians of balance. Since they are twin forms of his soul, brother can still be the blade, but merging with me."

"Hum, if what you say is true about his soul originally becoming trapped in the blade after he killed his human self, then since his soul was still around for your father to raise, the spirit in the sword, the previously insane one wasn't his entire soul, just either an fragment of it-all the negative parts and the rest was what was raised, or an imprint left on the sword when he killed him. By absorbing those other souls of the previous guardians he was in fact balancing the soul, good or positive sides to the negative side."

"I see your point" Naruto nodded "you could be right." He was about to say something else when something caught his eye and he headed for the corner of their tunnels cave wall. Following his student, Kakashi soon saw a carving in the stone, an symbol of the sword Naruto wielded and what appeared to be an slot in the wall in the center of it.

Naruto looked at it critically then murmured "Light Reaver."

Before Kakashi could question him or stop him, the ghost blade changed color and texture, lighting up the hall briefly before carefully Naruto slid the sword into the slot, turning it slightly inside the wall, like turning a key into a lock.Immediately there came the sound of old machinery, a dull clunk, and Kakashi had to shade his eyes as multiple crystals lining the walls the way they had come and the way they were going lite up.

"We can't be too far now, sensai. They wouldn't put the light switch too far away from the actual room. Once your eyes adjust we'll go."

The silver haired scarecrow nodded and they soon moved on.

The next chamber stopped them both in awe.

All around the walls were paintings, ancient yet beautiful artwork, carvings all done by other than human hands. Kakashi could only look in awe while Naruto walked around looking closely at it, eyes wide "the same as the other forges." Before Kakashi could question him about it, Naruto turned a complete circle in the room an exclaimed "it's here, it's ALL here!"

"What is here?" Kakashi questioned.

"The entire history, sensai, of fathers race! Brother's seen parts all spread out over the other forges, but never all together! This glyph must be important if they felt compelled to put it all together here!" Kakashi frowned, walking around the large chamber, inspecting the various fading pictures painted there. Some he knew the meaning depicted there, others confused him "can you understand them?"

"If I can't, niisan does." he approached the ones at the entrance, the right side baring a race of blue\grey skinned humanoid people, huge feathered wings spread behind them, the left an race more insect-like with huge leather and bone behind them instead. "These are the Ancient Vampires, fathers race centuries before him. These...." he motioned the left side "...were the Hylden, an allie race of equal intelligence and equally advanced." He motioned at the picture above the entrance and between the two groups, humans bowing to both races "humans worshiped them and the two united races taught them, gave them knowledge to make life easier as well as technology."

"They taught us Jutsu's?" Kakashi had always been curious over where such knowledge had come from. It couldn't have just been invented by humans, SOMEONE had to have figured out not only how to train their chakra but how to manipulate it for Justus at the same time.

"Maybe. With what the races could do, it doesn't surprise me." Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement to this and to go on. Naruto took him through each painting and its meaning, its connection to the history of his fathers people and world. Then he suddenly stopped "wait, this wasn't on the previous version."

"What?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the part he was examining. An depiction of the Reaver, an circle of light around it followed by two circles of symbols. "These" Naruto pointed to the inner circle "are the glyphs. And THESE..." the outer circle "are the enhanced Reavers. However according to these, there are three more glyphs and three more Reaver enhancements. We thought niisan had them all."

"Which ones are they?"

"Well the glyphs we already have are these, Sound, water, sunlight, fire, stone, shift and force." he pointed out each symbol as he went. "but there are three more Balance, wind and energy."

"Three more" Kakashi murmured "does it tell you where the other ones are, if one is here?"

"No, but if I have the same reaction as to here, I'll be able to sense it as soon as we're close enough."

"And THESE?" Kakashi pointed to the enhancements. "Light, darkness, earth, air, fire, water, purified and spirit. They're what we have. But also Energy or lightening again, and....metal?" he looked confused at it "wouldn't earth by the class for that? I mean metal comes from earth."

"Not necessarily" Kakashi said "it really depends on what it does suspifically."

"Earth allows us to create an earthquake and damage surrounding enemies, lets us walk along the bottom of lakes, rivers etc, can create platforms to high-reaching areas and when fully charged can allow a strike to one enemy be mirrored on all surrounding enemy."

This interested Kakashi "what do the others do?"

"Air spins an enemy around fully charged, throws an enemy away, it can also interrupt an enemy attack. Dark Reaver, fully charged produces forces that attack the enemy, can allow my brother-or me-to become temporarily invisible, blinds security systems to me.

The Light Reaver stuns struck enemies fully charged, can produce an light that temporarily stuns enemies, however the Light Reaver is more efficient against shades than humans."

"Shades?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, in the Spectral Realm, land of the dead, the afterlife you'd call it. There are various beings there as well as souls. Sluagh, being mutated by too long in the Spectral realm who feed on souls-but there is only a few of them left, brother hunted them almost completely. Then there are Vampire Wraiths, the souls of Vampires trapped there, like the Sluagh, but more dangerous. Lastly are Shades. Think of them as guardians of areas of the Spectral Realm. They don't attack souls, but Sluaghs, Wraiths and brother were treated hostility."

"Ah"' Kakashi nodded "go on."

"Fire fully charged sets struck enemy on fire, blasts surrounding enemy on fire. Water Reaver fully charges briefly freezes the enemy, can briefly freeze and damage surrounding enemy. We can also temporarily  freeze waterfalls allowing us to climb it.

Lastly Spirit Reaver deals major damage fully charged, can cause major damage to surrounding enemy, it also has the unique ability to purify. It cleared father of the corruption that had tainted him since birth, it also cleared neesan of the taint of the evil man who turned her against our village."

"Hum" Kakashi stroked his chin thoughtfully "what about these others?"

"This is Lightening-in other words electricity" he pointed "The other metal. I have no idea what they'd do."

"Why are they here, then" Kakashi questioned. "I don't know, but, wait...." he leaned in looking closer at the symbols. Before Kakashi could question what he was doing, he had touched the symbol for Balance and the instant he lowered his hand there was the sound of stone grinding stone and the wall in front of them moved back a few feet and then slid back behind the rest of the wall, revealing a set of massive ornate gates, an long hallway slanting down on the other side.

"Well" Naruto said, "this is where I go in alone." Kakashi frowned "What do you mean, Naruto? You have a way through this?"

"Yeah, in the Spectral Realm we can just walk through." Before Kakashi could protest, the blonde faded away like an illusion and then re-solified on the other side. With a wave at his sensai to show he was fine, he moved away, further inside. What followed was Kakashi listening to what felt like hours of listening to his students voice float up to him, sometimes cursing, sometimes mumbling unintelligibly, the sounds of stone grinding stone, even occasionally the sound of that strange sword of his.

Then it all went quiet. Just as Kakashi was starting to worry, there was a click and the grate in front of him slowly slid up into the roof, opening the way inside for him Cautiously, ready for a trap, the cyclops made his way inside in search for his silent student. The light crystals lighting his way, Kakashi made his way down the long sloping hallway, only to suddenly enter and huge cavern.

Carved obviously by hands human or not so, the room was huge, roof higher than the Hokage tower, TWICE, wider than the most extravagant mansion he had ever seen in the entire of the fire nation. You could probably fit the entire of Kohona inside it. Along the walls were the same sort of painting in the outer chamber, only these were larger by an incredible height, from floor to ceiling and incredibly detailed, as if their most skilled artists were used HERE not the others.

Along the center of the room on either side of the entrance were huge stone pillars, six well spaced ones on either side of the hall, three each, engraved in a language Kakashi didn't know. But what shocked and awed Kakashi was in the center of the room behind the pillars.

An huge empty fountain was there, the sides rising up to just above Kakashi's head, and incredible statue in the center of it. The statue was of an winged woman holding a stone replica of his students sword in one hand, so detailed he swore he could see the marks of use on the carved blade, in her other hand a set of scales. The winged woman was kneeling in the dried out fountain, sword laying over the side like some sort of bridge, scales touching the lip of the wall of the fountain edge, so you could just walk up the sword, along the wall and onto the scales.

And currently his student was pushing an huge carved stone three times his size onto one side of the scales. Kakashi opened his mouth beneath the mask to call out to him, then snapped it shut, deciding his student knew what he was doing-obviously-and just to watch. He'd just keep an eye on his student for now. Once the stone was in place, Naruto cocked his head at it, obviously listening to his brother talk. After a few seconds he nodded and raised the ghost blade, concentrating.

After a few seconds he fired off a shot at the block, blowing an large chunk off it, then proceeded to lift the block from underneath and flip it over, revealing another side and another shot, this time a different color and movement of the ghost blade. Kakashi realized his student, for some reason, was using an different enhancement on each side, blowing away segments of the rock to make it smaller. After he had finished this he inspected it, then proceeded to use completely different attacks Kakashi could only guess were the other gylphs.

To Kakashi's surprise while the glyphs undoubtedly did the same as the enhancements to the block, the stone also seemed to adsorb the power directed at it, glowing with incredible energy, humming like nothing the cyclops had never heard or seen before, now the size of an human being as it sat on the platform. Naruto cocked his head at it, nodded in satisfaction, and then climbed onto the other side, onto the other side of the scales.

There was a click as something registered the new weight and before Kakashi could even figure out how Naruto could think his body weight compared to that of the stone block, something moved, a BIG something. As Kakashi watched in shock and awe the statue MOVED, it STOOD SLOWLY UP, as if it was alive, raising the sword high in the air, followed by the scales, so Kakashi could no longer see his student below the stone roof.

A grinding sound came, part of the roof slid back to bathe the entire statue in early morning sunlight, temporarily blinding the cyclops, forcing him to look away from it, hearing his student cry out in shock and pain, but helpless to help him, had he been rejected due to being human, not vampire? When he could finally look back he heard the sound of running water and he gasped in awe.

An stone pillar had grown out of the wall, now supporting the scales in their positions. Platforms of stone and earth were floating in the air, allowing his student to hop down one to the next to the floor. The fountain was working, a strange glowing water flowing freely from the risen spout between the statue's legs and the stone block was floating between the statue's knees, carved expertly with an picture of the same scales on it.

Relieved to find his student unhurt and fine, he moved to step forward, only to have Naruto motion him to stay put.

Stepping onto an strange swirl pattern on the floor, Naruto waited.

The almost instant he did, the stone block shuddered and moved, flying around the statue for a full five minutes at high speeds, and every time it came from behind the statue it was smaller, until it was the size of a human fist. Before Kakashi could speak and in time with Naruto's "too big! SHIIITTT!" the thing was heading right for him. Thinking quick his student disappeared, only to have the stone do the same thing.

Before Kakashi could begin to worry the boy suddenly reappeared, slumped over the lip of the fountain, clutching his chest. Dashing forward he gently grasped his students shoulders and tried to turn him around to check on him. At first the boy tried to weakly shrug him off, but the silver cyclops just murmured firmly and turned him.

In the boys chest was an fist-sized hole.

Kakashi could do nothing about such a wound, his limited medical knowledge did NOT include an injury that would kill an normal living being. The only thing he could do was take him back to the village, call for his students godmother, and hope the blonde lived until she arrived.

He tried to pick the boy up, but he kept murmuring incoherently and trying to push him away, until Kakashi finally snapped "stop fighting me, Naruto! I'm trying to help you!"

"Don't need your help" he murmured thickly "Raziel and Kyuubi are dealing with it, stop trying to move me. Got energy before I returned, need more Eldrith."

"Eldrith?"

"Spirit energy. Used too much carving the block, weaker now."

"How do we do that? Where do we get it from here?" The blonde motioned at the fountain. "THAT is this Eldrith energy you need?! The water?"

"Eldrith...artificial....vampire made synthetic. Artificial spirit energy.... strengthen me enough to heal.... then sleep for a while."

"Good, just wait!" Kakashi pulled an large flask out of an storage scroll in his vest, emptied the water from it and moved to fill it from the fountain for his student. His fingers tingled uncomfortably in the liquid, the sensation becoming more uncomfortable the longer he held it in, deciding he didn't want to try it himself if it just felt like that on his hand. Once full he brought it to his student who downed the entire bottle in less than a minute, followed up by two more before he was satisfied.

Kakashi capped another full bottle, just in case the blonde needed it. If not maybe he could give it to the female Sanin and see if they could replicate the mixture so Naruto would have a readily available source for the near future and missions. If not, they could easily pay someone in the village to bottle it and send it to them, since Kakashi planned on telling the Hokage about the outer room, it was too valuable, an historically valuable site.

After about fifteen minutes he noticed his student was no longer laying limp and boneless on the lip of the well and despite his injury seemed to be stronger. Cautiously Kakashi spoke, asking him if he was ready to leave, he could sleep at the clients house while he checked on every one and thing to make sure nothing had changed.

The blonde nodded and with help rose too his feet.

After taking a quick few mouthfuls from the fountain, the two left, the silver haired cyclops supporting his weight as the two made their way back. The closer to the village they got, the less of his students weight he supported until they were able to sneak back in to the small home through an open window. "You sleep" Kakashi told him in ninja sign, "I'll keep your teammates and the family busy and away from you as longer as possible."

"Thanks, sensai" he signed back "and thanks for helping me get the glyph."

"We'll talk about it later" the man signed back, about to leave but on second thought left the flask by his side. Then he was gone to find his other two students and think over all he had seen and learned.

  
***********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ready source of Eldrith energy is found, where are the other glyphs and enhancements and will the two rogues accept Naruto's job offer??


	19. Chapter 19

When Naruto awoke later it was to Sasuke seated on the end of his futon, face edged with concern as he watched him. "That's creepy you know" he mumbled sleepily "watching someone sleep."  
  
"Just making sure that you DO wake up" Sasuke snorted "can't have you weaseling out of a mission now, can we." Naruto snorted this time, threw his pillow at his Skulk brother and wiggled under the blankets further "go away."

"Seriously" Sasuke said in an worried voice "what happened to you?" Naruto peaked out from under the blankets at him, seeing his worried expression and spoke "nothing I couldn't handle. Didn't sensei tell you?"

"He said you were injured gaining another glyph. How could that be true? I thought that brother found them all before he joined the sword."

Naruto rolled onto his back, wings flapping against the floor and scratching irritably at fading mark on his chest "it seems like he missed some, and two Reaver enhancements. It doesn't surprise me now I think about it. I mean not only did niisan only travel around those areas of Nosgoth he could get to, but he couldn't get everywhere. There were places only the Ancient Vampires with their wings could get to, but have probably opened up over the last couple of thousand years or so. Niisan had to use Mobuis the Time Streamers time devices to get to some of the ones he DID get, so did Chichi, so it's possible we'll encounter others during missions as we go along as a team." he frowned "We may even encounter things left by both races or devices meant for something or one else." Sasuke frowned at him "what do you mean? Like what?"

He scratched at the mark again, looking thoughtful "I don't know, it's just a theory right now...."

"Tell me" Sasuke insisted. "In the Balance temple I found a hidden room in the test chamber. Inside I found all sorts of symbols, all together around the Reaver. At first I thought it was more Glyphs or Reaver enhancements, but it didn't FEEL like them. And there was this one among them I swear...." he faded off with a thoughtful frown.

"What?" Sasuke asked, concerned. "I SWEAR it was the Mangekyô Sharigan" when Sasuke opened his mouth to mention Naruto had yet to awaken his, he looked at his Skulk brother, eyes solemn "ITACHI'S  Mangekyô."

Stunned Sasuke didn't speak, just blinked at him. Naruto was going on, face turned away to look at the ceiling  "some of the symbols are familiar, I SWEAR I've seen them in Hidden Leaf, I just don't remember where. Others I've never seen before in my life." He looked at Sasuke again "Itachi's sharingan and another were painted onto an large blue and white fan."

Sasuke, knowing the symbol of their clan, sat up straight and sharply looked at him "MINE?! You mean you saw Itachi's and MINE! Where, how....?!" He shrugged against the futon "the Ancient Vampires had devices that traveled forwards and backwards in time, it's possible one of them saw us, or even what we would later become, explains the fountain."

"What fountain?"

"Not now, perhaps when the mission is over we can check it on the way out of Wave.The mission comes first" he suddenly sat up and exclaimed "that reminds me." He looked at his Skulk brother "I need you for an experiment."

"What sort?" the other frowned as he watched him pull out an small cup from his jacket and the flask from beside the futon. "If it works, we'll have an ready and instant source of Eldrith energy for you guys." Sasuke blinked at him as Naruto measured out an certain amount of the slightly glowing water and held it out "here, drink it."

"What is it?" Naruto just rolled his eyes "just drink it, it's safe, I already drunk enough to fill about five bottles and I'm not suffering any side affects. In fact I'm healed." With an suspicious look at his Skulk brother, Sasuke quickly downed the contents. After a few seconds Naruto asked him how he felt. Sasuke thought about it while he took stock of himself. "Weird, stronger, but not physically" he touched the glyph seal on his neck and shoulder "the seal feels warm, like the glyph is more powerful" he looked at his Skulk brother "what WAS that stuff?"

"Eldrith water from the fountain at the balance temple. It's artificially made soul energy created by the Ancient Vampires. Brother encountered it only a couple of times before, this stuff exists in the Spectral realm as well were usually water has the consistency of air. The Ancient Vampires must have known about us and left it there so we'd have an source of it for you guys. Baachan could probably use it to create pills-like the soldier and blood pills-so instead of having to drink it all the time to replenish your soul energy, you can just swallow a pill."

"How are you gonna get it from here to Hidden Leaf regularly?" Naruto grinned "easily. All I have to do hire some Wave family to regularly bottle it and send it to us, an family in the village gets regular and steady income and we get an steady supply of it for not only you guys to use, but baachan can experiment with to see what she can do about it and with it." Sasuke nodded "makes sense. What are we going to do now?"

Naruto slowly stood, swaying a bit before standing steady "we need to work out two separate plans, one for if the two reject my offer, the other if they accept it. I think the major aim is clear." Sasuke nodded "Gato's death. He's too dangerous alive manipulating people like this. Once dead the price on the Bridge Builder will become redundant. But how do we get to him, hiding away like a coward he's not likely to stick his head out with us around to lop it off."

"I have an idea for that if the two agree to help." He outlined his idea. Sasuke chuckled "typical kitsune. Was this neesan's idea?" Naruto grinned and nodded "I also have one for if we don't get them, but the first is the better one."

"I agree" Sasuke nodded, "but for now, you need to eat. You can tell the others while you eat." The two made their way together downstairs.

 

At least a few hours later, at the twilight hours between night and dawn, they received two heavily cloaked and disguised visitors. While Kakashi and Sakura kept the Bridge Builder and his family upstairs and protected, Sasuke and Naruto meet them together downstairs. "So, have you decided what you're going to do? Which side to be on?" Zabuza spoke out "how can you offer us a job without authorization from your father?"

"One, you may not know this, but my genetic father was one of the most powerful men in Hidden Leaf, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, the Forth Hokage. I am also closely related to the greatest healer in the five nations, one of the three Legendary Sannin, that gives me A LOT of authority as one of the founding clans and related to another. My adopted father is one of the Fire Lords most trusted advisors and an ex-Kage from another powerful clan and land. As for my father, I got authority directly from him."

"How, I saw no summon used or jutsu." Naruto grinned "it's a kind of jutsu. Think of it like this, you are aware of the use of radios during some missions?"

When they nodded he went on "it is like the mix between an radio and bloodline. My brother's spirit inside me is fathers son. For people of the Vampire clan there is a secret ability called 'The Whisper' that allows all members to communicate with each other with only thoughts, their minds. No matter the distant as long as we share that genetic trait, we can Whisper each other."

"So as long as your brother's spirit is inside you, you can communicate with him even here."

"Exactly, and when brother died, death mutated that ability, allowing him to not only Whisper father's kind but anyone. Meaning I can communicate with anyone, from my Skulk brother here" he motioned at Sasuke. "To you both if I want." He said in their heads. "So that time I saw your eyes go vacant, you were actually communicating with your father, this is real and authorized." Naruto nodded "and I can prove it" he raised his voice slightly "you can come out now."

A slight noise had everyone look at the stairs to see a figure in red and black soundlessly descending them, body covered in ancient armor and cloth, his frame the same sort of size and muscle mass as Zabuza had. An large twisted blade was sheathed on his back between the shoulder blades, no sign of skin visible, hands gloved with only two fingers and a thumb visible. Long white hair was visible out the back of the hood, tied together tightly so it kind of resembled an thick whip and yellow eyes glowed from deep inside the hood.

"This IS my father. He was heading out on an mission, but decided to stop by to organize the contract with you."

"HE is THE Blood Shadow?" Haku asked and Naruto grinned and nodded. Zabuza instantly moved, his sword flashing out at the hidden other on one side, leg for the other.

Without problem the figure caught both, briefly squeezing the leg threateningly to display his strength and yanking the heavy blade easily from his grip. "An interesting blade" he examined it closely "obviously once created by my ancestors. Similar to the Reaver, but not as powerful or well made" he held it back out to the other man by the blade-hilt to the man-like a peace offering. Zabuza grinned and put the blade away, satisfied with his test and that Kain had passed it. He believed the stories about the man. "Well?! Shall we sit down and discuss the terms of the contract?"

"Indeed" Kain grinned back, voice a mix of humor and sarcasm.

By the time the three males had left before the sun had come up, plans had been made and contracts had been signed. They had decided to use Naruto's idea, not only would it draw out Gato, but they could fake both Haku and Zabuza's deaths for the ANBU and Hunters tracking them. With an entire village witnessing the Rogue-nin and his students death, their trackers couldn't deny it.

Calling Sakura and Kakashi to explain their parts, they organized everything they'd need or had to do the next day to go through with it.

Everything went according to plan, with Zabuza's supposed severe injuries and Haku's apparent death by getting between Kakashi's Chadori and his master, Gato stepped out to gloat, surrounded by thugs and minor criminals. They let Zabuza kill the man who had tried to fool him and his student and the idiot untrained thugs then he made an production of dying as he was laid beside his student.

A few day's later the three students, sensei and two Rogue's disguised with an Illusion Jutsu as simple villagers left the village. Naruto had organized with one of the families the Bridge Builder had recommended to have an supply of the water bottled and sent to Hidden Leaf as soon as possible, meantime he had at least seven bottles in an storage scroll in his jacket pocket, one for each of the skulk.

Without an civilian to worry about they moved faster back to the village, stopping only once when Naruto reporting the throb of another glyph. They followed the sense to an stone wall of an large hill. Behind some brush they found the symbol required to enter. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks, here was the proof they needed. For there, scratched intricately into the stone wall, was the Mangekyô Sharigan, ITACHI'S version. So for some reason the Ancient Vampires had created human compatible glyphs, why they didn't know and what they could do they had no idea.

"Why is there an sharingan on the entrance?" Kakashi murmured thoughtfully "and whose?" Sasuke told him before Naruto could stop him. Kakashi frowned "why would there be a temple marked for Itachi only? The glyphs are not compatible for humans."

"We'll explain back at the village" Naruto said before Sasuke could answer "we may as well tell you, baachan and jijisan all at the same time what else I found in the Glyph Temple." Kakashi, realizing they didn't want to talk about it in front of the Rogue Nin and his assistant, nodded. Instead they took note of the location, Naruto silently reporting it to his father to tell Itachi to check out next time he went to get his report.

They reached the Hidden Leaf and while the two Rogues were bundled off to T&I for questioning, the four met the Third and Tsunade [at Naruto's request] in the Hokage's office for explanations and Naruto to report about both the new Glyphs and enhancements. Then, at the Thirds request, Naruto sat down with a pen and piece of large paper to draw the symbols he saw in the side room while the Third ordered an large group of ninja to go catalog and document the artwork in the temples outer chamber.

"Done!" Naruto beamed, pleased with himself as he handed over the page to the Third. The old man took it from him while the near-teen joined his teammates. The old man looked it over at Naruto with a frown "are these accurate?" at his nod the old man motioned to Tsunade "look at this." The woman came over to the desk, frowning as she looked them over. "I see what you mean" she said after a few seconds, eyes roving carefully over the paper.

"What is it?" they asked. "Hatake, come look at these. See if you recognize any." Kakashi joined them and his only visible eye widened "clan symbols! Some of these haven't been used for centuries!"

"Including Senju" Tsunade touched one. "And MINE" Kakashi said, touching another. "And MINE" the Third said, touching a third "this is serious. Whatever this room is, it may be important to the future of Hidden Leaf." Naruto coughed in such a way it caught their attention "what is it?"

"Ummm" Naruto looked embarrassed "the room looked empty, until I went to the Spectral Realm. That's when I saw them."

"So it's only accessible from the realm of the dead" Tsunade said and the boy nodded "was there anything else there?"

"Symbols that looked like writing, but all three of us didn't understand it."

"Can you write it down? We may be able to translate it and if not it's an ancient language that SHOULD be recorded and kept." Naruto shrugged "I can try." The Third handed him more pages and after an hesitant start he was busy scribbling away.

Meanwhile the other three gave their report and were dismissed. Naruto suddenly looked up and called out "Wait guys!" The group looked at him. "Meet me at the apartments in a couple of hours, I have some things to discuss" his eyes went to Sakura "and a surprise for Sakura-chan." The three others nodded and left, Naruto going back to the pages and symbols, scribbling furiously away but careful to make them as accurate as possible.

It took five entire pages, front AND back, before Naruto sat back finally, shaking his stiffened hand and handing them over "that all I could see, you're just lucky that Kyuubi has an photographic memory." The two took the sheets, frowning  "this is what you saw?"

"Yeah, I drew them exactly as they were placed, WITH the symbols, all four sides and ceiling."

"And this gap here?" The Hokage pointed to an gap in the writing and artwork. Naruto rolled his eyes "the doorway."

"Ah" the Hokage nodded "was there any writing on the block you removed to gain entrance?"

"No, the bottom was all scratched up though, like someone had dragged it along metal spikes, but the damage was old, centuries old. It looked like someone had deliberately tried to hide the writing."

"A pity" the Hokage sighed "it would have been better to have the complete writing, even if we don't understand it." Naruto shrugged "if the Ancient vampires really left it for us-or ME-they probably didn't just leave it there." The Third frowned, intreged "you think there may be another copy at another temple undisturbed? Or even more of it?"

"It's possible, the ancients had a habit of spreading their legends out. I mean each of the Reaver forges had part of their history, it's possible more is in one of the other forges, or even a way to link the two so you can figure out the missing."

"You may be right" the Hokage nodded "thank you for this, Naruto, you may go now. Tsunade, find the best translator we have in Kohona and bring him to me, immediately."

"Yes Hokage" both chorused and left together. Outside the door Tsunade pulled Naruto into a breif hug "I'm proud of you, gaki.You not only brought in two powerful ninja's for the village, you found something that could become important to either the history or future of the village. Kain-san will be pleased with you when he returns and your biological mother and father would be too, I am."

Naruto blushed, embarrassed by the pleasure he felt at this. "Go see your team" Tsunade gave him a little push. Naruto started off, then remembered something. He pulled one of the flasks out of his jacket "here, baachan, can you make soldier pills out of this?"

"What is it?" she frowned as she took it from him carefully. He explained about the fountain and the water being an substitute soul energy and how he could use them in desperate situations during battle, careful not to mention or suggest his skulk mates. It was a good thing his godmother thought he was completely human with just some enhancements, there was less chance of them being dangerous for his brothers and mate then.

If he had too Naruto could mention his mate and the fact she was becoming just like him. She'd need the tablets with the ability to shift. Even though Hinata couldn't stay there and traverse the Spectral Realm, she could shift in emergencies and stay no longer than five minutes at the most before being pulled back to the Material Realm, sick and weak. The theory was simple, Hinata-as an living being-could both physically and mentally not handle the horrors and death of that Realm. She simply didn't belong there. So the realm of the living pulled her back.

However with Naruto having both the Kyuubi-a being of pure chakra and the soul of an man who had actually died TWICE, first as an human and second as an vampire, inside of him that he was merging with, was perfect.

Kyuubi also told him that even though he was born human, his mother had still bore her until the day of his birth, so chances were that was what made him able to not only handle the demon foxes chakra without problems but be undamaged by it. While gestating and growing inside his mother, his body had actually adapted to her, using it to grow his unusually large chakra stores and ability to manipulate it and store her with help of the seal.

Razeil thought his ability to house HIM and manipulate and use his abilities and glyphs may be because of all that plus the fact when the nine-tailed was transferred into him, it was because of the state of the village at the time. Death had been rampant, the Spectral Realm would not only have been swelling with new souls, but at the same instant Kyuubi was placed and sealed inside him, his birth parents were dying.

"I see what you are saying" Kyuubi said, smiling at her adopted skulk brother "When Minato called the Shirigami his presence, the death around them and the fact THEY BOTH were dying pulled the land of the dead and Spectral Realm together to them and when they sealed me both their chakra caused the Spectral Realm to touch Naruto. However breif it was it allowed him to become compatible with you and then through you easily gain those abilities and glyphs."

"Exactly" Razeil said.

Growing up with Naruto then allowing her to slowly absorb his chakra and Kyuubi's tampering, crossed with the introduction of the glyph seal allowed Hinata to also gain the ability to temporarily tap into that spectral energy and go briefly to the other realm, but in the end, no matter what happened, Hinata was still a living breathing being and didn't belong.

And Naruto hoped it stayed that way.

However Hinata HAD begun to resemble him, not genetically, but with his....other more-than-human looks and also used an illusion jutsu like Naruto.

Stepping in the door of his home Naruto heard a squeal of joy and was immediately engulfed in arms and feathered wings. Unlike him, Hinata had physically only changed in four ways in looks. While other more drastic things had changed like her chakra and physical strength, the only physical changes that had occurred was her skin had gone more of an greyer shade then pale white, her hair had become thicker and fuller-more like Kunerai-san's wild mop, her fingernails were stronger and sharper like an vampires claws although not as long or noticeable and lastly the wings.

Razeil had once commented how much they had reminded him of Janos Audren's. They were jet black except the very tip which was white. Folded behind her the longest almost brushed the ground while it stretched a few feet above her head. But the most interesting part wasn't the actual wings but rather the feathers. They bore an strange iridescent quality that in the sun made them seem to shimmer and when the light hit the center the affect was breathtaking.

The center feathers of the second and third layers were an completely different colo to the rest. Bright red, blues, oranges and white were there, done in such an pattern that with the iridescence and surrounding of the black as an background it looked like flames, moving real flames.

Considering that Hinata's element was water, this was surprising. Why would her wings be 'branded' with fire? Was it her connection to the Uchiha's as an Hyuuga or her connection to Sasuke as the skulk brother? Or could it be a sign of Kyuubi's influence on her body and chakra? Whatever it was, as Hinata had with Naruto when they were children, Naruto loved those things, obsessed with stroking them and running his fingers along the pinions whenever he had the chance, especially the flame decorated ones.

And he did so again now.

Hinata giggled at it and pulled back enough to stretch them behind her, keeping them away from him teasingly while she copied his gesture with his own, making him go boneless and purr like he always did since they were kids.

After a few minutes of this they became aware of an low animal snarl, deep and viscous behind them. Spinning Hinata around he placed his mate firmly behind him, wings either side of her, both shielding her and trapping her to the door. He tapped into Kyuubi's fox, crouching and growling back.

The doorway revealed an huge white wolf with yellow eyes, male, looking wild. It locked on Naruto, snarling fiercely, obviously trying to establish dominance. But damned if Naruto would let him. This was HIS home, HE paid for it and the renovations, he was NOT gonna let some stupid dog who didn't know the difference between a being of his power and human dominant HIM, he crouched lower and growled deeper-like the creature of nature he was.

The wolf echoed  him.

"I told you all not to let the damn thing in until he got home" came a snort from the kitchen doorway "this is your fault for not listening to me" the snort came louder "not like I don't know anything about canines." In the doorway was Kiba, the rest of the Skulk plus Kakashi and Sakura. "Why? What's happening?" Sakura asked "why is Naruto growling back like a dog?"

Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes "even if Naruto acts cat-like and has a cat summons, you forget he contains an fox and is merging with a fox and a fox is canine. Chimamire Hantâ is canine. Naruto is the dominant canine of this household, Chi is an dominant canine. To Naruto he is competition trying to invade and claim HIS established territory. If you had of waited before you brought him in, Naruto could have established it was his territory before any trouble could start" he turned to look at them "why do you think Akamaru doesn't have a problem here? Because Naruto established his territory here to him before even entering the apartment."

"Who" Naruto growled "and WHAT is he doing here?!"

"That's MY fault" Kain stepped forward from the hallway behind them "he was a.....gift. I did not think it would cause a problem."

"Gift?!" Naruto snarled and the vampire nodded "one of the families Gato victimized were wolf-type ninja like Kiba. Gato stole an valuable artifact from them and was trying to blackmail them with it. When I gave it back to them after my mission earlier they made an pledge to me-despite my protests-to be my protectors and serve me. Their first act was to give me my own nin-kin, Chimamire Hantâ here. Apparently this clan has evolved past the Inuzuka's, they actually can take wolf form when needed. They remind me of a creature once known but now extinct by the Sarafan called Lycan's-or werewolves."

"He's not an nin-kin, chichi" Naruto growled "ask those who HAVE them. Even the intelligent ones obey their masters when needed, they are submissive to them, ask Kakashi-sensei. This is dominant, used to controlling and commanding. They either gave you an defective animal to get rid of it, or they thought you'd master it. Since you haven't it's claimed control" his growl became a snarl "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LET IT INTO MY ROOM!!!!"

Kain said nothing.

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE'D DO TO IT!!" Naruto screamed. "I tried to warn them" Kiba said "as soon as I realised where he was Akamaru and I managed to chase him out, but the damage was done."

"Let me guess......"

"Yeap" the dogboy nodded.  "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!!!" he glared briefly at the vampire and started swearing under his breath. While he did Kain frowned and left to see for himself followed by others, leaving only Shikamaru, Kakashi and Kiba who knew exactly WHAT they would find. Naruto flared his chakra, back raised weirdly, fingers flexing as claws got prepared for a fight, he looked all the world like an dog ready to attack "this is MY home, MINE!! And no wolf-wannabe is going to claim what's mine!!"

Before Naruto could move at the white wolf though, someone stopped him, Kain. Pushing money into his hands he motioned for the door "go, take the others, get yourself new furniture, and some clothes for now. Also find someone to clean up the mess" he turned to look at the wolf, yellow eyes flashing "I have something to do." Naruto hesitated, but Kain glared at him and said firmly "go."

Naruto shrugged, pulled a few things from an nearby bookshelf and motioned the others to follow, the others leaving with him.

"Wow" Sasuke said "I don't think I've ever seen Kain-san so angry before."

"He didn't LOOK angry" Sakura said. "You don't know Kain-san that well yet" Kiba said "he doesn't yell when he's mad or even LOOK angry, he goes quiet, or if he's REALLY mad he doesn't speak at all, he just LOOKS at you" he shuddered and Akamaru whined and hid behind his master.

"So where are we going first?" Sasuke asked his Skulk brother.

"Well first I think we should all go and get something to eat. We can sit down together and you guys can all get to know Kakashi-sensei and Sakura and they you. Then will be Sakura's present. Then either you guys can help me shop for furniture and some casual clothes, or if you find  that boring, go home and me and 'nata will do it. I know someone who I can send to clean my room for me who would be glad for the money I can send over after we've eaten, and the good thing is he's not intimidated easily, especially by canine's" he looked at Kiba and chuckled, who rolled his eyes at him and groaned "you're not gonna call HIM in, are you?"

"Yeap!" Naruto said cheekily only for the Inuzuka to sigh and roll his eyes again. The others asked curiously who he was talking about, but Naruto just grinned and Kiba didn't speak. They decided on an nice small sushi restaurant for lunch and sat together, chatting friendly together as they ate about various subjects until everyone was full. Then Naruto lead then to an training grounds and while they watched he set out five different scrolls on an log, evenly spaced, then nodded in satisfaction and stood back, looking at Sakura "Choose."

"What do you mean?" She frowned. Suspecting what was happening, Kakashi spoke "Flare your chakra, all of it and fully and then look at each CAREFULLY. Whichever one feels right, or resonates with your chakra, take it from the group and give it to Naruto." Sakura, a little unsure but willing, flared her chakra, trying to bring it all to the surface like she had been taught by Tsunade. Once satisfied she moved forward.

She walked around the log slowly a few times and when Naruto saw her frown he said firmly "concentrate. Nothing else matters but finding the right one." Sakura nodded but didn't look up, eyes locked to the scrolls, green eyes going over one after the other carefully.

Slowly she reached out for one but then paused, uncertain, hand withdrawing. Suddenly as they watched her head snapped up towards another. She froze as if entranced, eyes locked, a small smile growing in her face of joy and excitement "I feel it, I feel HIM" her hand moved as stroking something and her three teammates recognized the same look she had had when she had first seen Naruto's wings.

Without hesitation she strode forward and snatched up the scroll at the far end, pulling it close to her body, hugging it possessively. Naruto laughed loudly as he picked up the others and put them away in his coat pocket "I KNEW you would be drawn to that one!"

"What is it?" the others asked. Shikamaru spoke "you should recognize it, we each have one."

"Summons contract" Sasuke said "and by her reaction it is a bird."

"Not just any" Naruto said "an rare one."

"Rare how?"

"It used to be hunted, their feathers were highly prized and said to be used in ancient spells and curses. They are an supernatural creature like father and brother, and only one or two are left in existence today. They are highly intelligent as an summons and their personality is...well..fiery so of the bird kingdom it's a good fit for Sakura."

"If they are so rare why doesn't someone breed them?"

"It's not that easy. Because they are supernatural their form of reproduction is entirely different to any other. They reproduce only in the most suspific of settings and situations, but they are an powerful creature and hard to kill. Even then they can resurrect themselves if certain needs are met in an time period" he looked at Sakura "they are an very dedicated creature, Sakura, if I let you take him, you must never betray his trust and dedication to you and always treat him as an beloved family member and friend. If you treat  him right, he'll always protect and guide you, he'll always care for, obey and trust you. Promise me."

Clutching the scroll to her possessively she answered solemnly "I promise, Naruto."

"Do you want to meet him?" She nodded desperately. Naruto showed  her how to cut a finger on an kunai and sign it in blood, the scroll puffed away afterwards, as if accepting her. He then taught her the hand signs with the others helping, how much chakra to use and told her what to call. Finally she tried it all together, flashing through the signs, slamming her hands on the gound, calling out "Bakuchiku shôkan jutsu!"

An bright flare of light and harmless flame glowed above her hands and a figure appeared in the glow, cloudy at first then becoming clearer.

When they could see finally, the most beautiful bird they had ever seen was floating in the air in front of them. It resembled an hawk, except for a few differences. The beak and legs, crest on the back of its head, second and primary feathers were yellow and some of the feathers on the back. The 'face', alula, lesser secondary covers, scapulars and feathers layered over the yellow were orange.

The back of the head, neck, front and back, primary, medium and greater secondaries were red. The tail feathers were both short and longer than the entire body. The short were red while the longer resembled peacock feathers of at least five or six and shimmered gold, so did the eyes and altogether it was the size of small dog-Akamaru to be precise.

It seemed to shimmer with fire an light, leaving them with the feeling of an pure being of light and life, powerful and strong, but fragile at the same time.

"Naruto" Sasuke asked in awe "what is this being? It feels like...."

"Like a creature of nature, like an being of light and love and purity and all things good and true in this world?"

They all nodded.

"His name-as far as human speech can manage-is Bakuchiku, or Chiku for short and his kind were once called an Phoenix. I told you everything truth about them, and from the place they originated the first was believed to be the son of a god. The others came-it is told-from the first breeding with a bird favored by those same gods, and their offspring breeding with each other and so on. When humans rebelled against their gods, they were symbols and therefore slaughtered. Chiku and one or two others survived because they became summons, the ancient vampires did so to save them."

The group could totally believe these birds came from the son of a god. Sakura looked at the bird, tears in her eyes as she reached out for it slowly and carefully "I'm sorry, but don't worry, I'll take care of you and protect you." The bird looked at her, head on the side as if measuring her up. It seemed satisfied with what it saw because the bird flew around each of the group, carefully checking out each-even Akamaru-before the glow lightened and faded before alighting on Sakura's left shoulder, careful of it's claws as it held on.

Sakura slowly stood, giving it a chance to get situated, and smiled joyfully at Naruto "thank you, Naruto! Thank you so much!" Naruto nodded "I knew you two belonged together but two more things."

"What?" she asked."Chiku is young for his kind, only a couple of centuries old, so he's not as powerful as he could be. As you both train and you grow in chakra he will grow with you. He is an true being of nature-he shares an cycle of life-just like any other despite his age. If anything....unusual happens, don't panic, bring....ALL of it to me."

"What do you mean?" Naruto just shook his head "you'll see. Second when he reaches the peak of his chakra and strength he'll gain an battle form, mainly used to protect it's companion-you. Think of it as an mix between bird and human, with all the inherited skill of those before him, including the first of his kind."

"So he has all their skill?"

"Only in his battle-form and only when his companion is in extreme danger. Otherwise he has to learn, just like you. But Sakura...." he looked at her intensely "....that level will only be reached when he fully bonds with his companion and he'll only bond when he completely trusts, loves and believes in him or her. Never take him for granted, yell at him, use him or mistreat him. He's NOT a pet or weapon, he's an best friend and most trusted companion, one who'll watch your back as you watch his and care for you as you do the same. He'll sacrifice his life for you if he has too, just as you do for him. Think of him as another teammate in that way."

"I understand" she nodded "I don't want him to sacrifice himself for me, but I understand he will, if I have to I'll do the same, I swear. You said you'll protect the village and us with your life and that's your nindo, well this is mine, I'll never NEVER take him for granted, yell at him, use him or mistreat him. He's NOT a pet or weapon, he's an best friend and most trusted companion and I'll protect him like I do you guys." As if to reward her for her vow, the flame bird nuzzled the side of her face with an affectionate gesture, tugging her hair playfully with his beak.

Sakura giggled happily and Naruto grinned at her. Kakashi eye-smiled "that's an definite good start, Sakura" he said in approval "all of us who care for our summons share an bond with them beyond master and summons. It makes the relationship so much better."

"Do YOU, sensai?" He nodded "I grew up with Pakkun and the pack, they were my fathers summons before mine. There were times they were all I had when he was away on a mission, and that  made the connection when I signed their contract so much stronger." As if reacting to the sadness in his tone the bird, Chiku, flew from Sakura's shoulder to perch on Kakashi's head, getting busy preaning his hair for him while the group tried hard not to laugh.

When he started protesting, trying to duck his head away but the bird just kept on grooming him calmly, they couldn't hold it in any longer and started to crack up.

However when the birds long tails stroked the back of his neck under the jonin jacket and Kakashi all but purred, his eyes widening in shock and he clamped hands over his covered mouth, the laughter got louder at his embarrassment. "Sensitive spot, sensei?" Sasuke asked, trying to control his laughter and just smirk superiorally at his teamleader.

"I...." the older man started, trying to look cool and in control, but it just made matters worse. Naruto however looked interested "does it have anything to do with you growing up around dogs, sensei?" he asked curiously. Kiba calmed then asked "yeah, does it?"

"What do you mean?" the others asked the two. "Well Kakashi sensei grew up among his summons, he said he was often alone with them while his chichi was on missions. It's possible if he was young enough when this started that he also developed some similar weaknesses or behaviors to them."

"In what way?" they questioned.

Kiba spoke himself "when the bitches carry the pups around, they do it from the back of the neck" he demonstrated on Akamaru who hung limp in his grip and whinned submissively "to the pups it means safety and the love of their mothers. Even fully grown a lot of dogs still associate it that way, so still submit. It's why a lot of vets use that area as one area when lifting dogs, it can sometimes calm them even before being put on the table. It's also part of why male dogs will grab that area when mounting a female, it hopefully keeps them calm."

Sakura spoke while Chiku flew back to her shoulder, satisfied with his work. "So when sensai was little, one of his father's summons carried him like that or even similar and now HE does the same thing?" When Naruto and Kiba nodded, Sasuke added "probably Bull then."

"Why him?"

"He's the biggest of them, so it wouldn't be that much of a problem for him to carry an child Kakashi sensei around." They understood this, the girls giggling at the image of an large dog carting an child Kakashi around that way. They could even image him laying limp in the dogs gentle jaws, whining like a little puppy. Kakashi obviously didn't like the way this was going, knowing he'd never live the image down, so cleared his throat and asked after looking around quickly "can he talk, Naruto?"

Naruto gave him an shit-eating grin and said "alright, sensei, we'll leave you alone, for now." He looked at Sakura "he's only young now so he can't talk yet, but he'll learn. The more you talk TO him, the more he'll learn. He'll also learn from those around you. Try not to swear around him, birds tend to pick up the words you DON'T want them to say, as opposed to the ones you do."

"It's starting to get late Naruto. Aren't you supposed to be getting some things for your bedroom? Spare civilian clothes and some furniture." Naruto nodded and looked at the others "those of you who don't wanna help may as well head home. Anyone else, let's go." In the end Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and Shino left, Kakashi claiming he had an mission he 'just remembered' and leaving Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura (still with Chiku perched on her shoulder).

So they ended up with Sakura and Hinata giving 'fashion advice' to the two boy's on casual clothes, Sakura insisting that Sasuke NEEDED casual clothes-he couldn't spend all day and every day in shinobi outfits-and dragging him away while Hinata giggled behind her hand at the boy's protests before dragging her mate to do the same thing.

When both boy's met up again to go choose the furniture, they had bags full of clothes chosen by the female FOR them, exhausted.

Sasuke had put his foot down at blue, white, red and\or black clothes while Naruto insisted his casual had to have orange and\or yellow and red.

The furniture hunting went much more smoothly though as they found a set that consisted of a large dresser, bedside tables and matching queen-sized bed, Sasuke rolling his eyes when both insisted trying it out before they bought it, rolling around on the mattress and play-fighting, Naruto mock growling while Hinata peeled with laughter.

The two may be pre-teens, but in a lot of ways they were also still children, children deprived of an normal youth due to outside elements, Naruto's 'vessel' status and being an orphan, and Hinata being trained to be a 'lady' nearly from birth.

The salesman looked on, unsure whether he should be mad by their antics or amused, but before he could decide the two lay on the bed together, puffed and laughing. Naruto looked at the civilian salesman from his position and grinned "we'll take them, the entire set." The salesmans' eyes lit up and Sasuke could practically see the ryo signs in them as the eager salesman nodded "very good choice, sir, where should we deliver it?"

Naruto gave him the address and apartment number, informing him of the buildings service elevator the delivery men could use to bring it up. Also asking about getting it delivered within the next hour or so, he was willing to pay extra for the delivery men to work overtime to do it for him.

Naruto, suddenly half way through paying, cocked his head and looked thoughtful. When he came back he grinned and looked at the salesman "actually I'm gonna need some other items as well." The salesman couldn't keep the grin from his his face as he showed Naruto the bookshelves, small entry-way tables and a few other things.

By the time the four left, Sasuke swore the overwhelmed salesman had come in his pants from sheer excitement of his customer's seamlessly bottomless money bag and taste for the expensive things. The first thing the once-blonde did once outside was poke his tongue at the idiot in the window of the furniture store four doors down, the one who had refused to serve Naruto. "Bet he'll be sorry he didn't serve me now, won't he."

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked him "did you buy all that stuff just to show him up?"

"Of course not" Naruto grinned "chichi contacted me, he's dominated the damned thing, but not without some ....how should I put this...casualties to the apartment." He looked at his skulk brother "we'll need to stop off at the hardware store on our way there." Sasuke nodded "so that spurge had nothing to do with showing them up?" Naruto's grin said 'maybe, maybe not.'

"Naruto..." Sasuke started so he answered with "sort of. You remember Hinata and I bouncing on the bed?" when Sasuke nodded he went on "did the bed move at all, not the mattress, the frame?" Sasuke thought about it before shaking his head, "it was sturdy."

"What about the one we tried in THEIR store before we were chased out?"

"It bounced everywhere!" Sasuke's eyes widened "you're saying those guys are selling inferior quality furniture, aren't you. That they realized you were testing their quality, that's why they refused to serve you and chased us out."

Naruto nodded "you're the second-last Uchiha, for you to be seen in their store with 'Nata and myself would give them an huge boost in popularity, but when they realized I knew what they were doing, they chased ME out, knowing you would go too. They get to save-face since you CHOSE to leave with me, and by hoping to get me out fast enough they keep me from realizing their entire range is shit and loosing business by telling others, least of all people like Tsunade and the Third."

The other three nodded in understanding.

"However despite being slightly more expensive, THESE guys were high quality and obviously cared about an customer, the fact he didn't say anything while we were bouncing showed that. So he was not only worth the little extra but I promised not only further business but encouraging other customer's. You've heard the saying 'when one customer's happy, they tell one friend, but when they are unhappy, they tell one hundred friends.'"

Sasuke nodded and saw Naruto's evil grin "what are you going to do?"

"Kohona has a reputation for good quality products, at great prices. By selling poorly made, this business is screwing with it. When I'm done with them...."

Before Sasuke could speak they reached the hardware store and Naruto kept them busy with buying paints, filler, brushes, wallpaper and glue so by the time they arrived at the apartment complex they were just in time to meet the movers and escort them upstairs.

 

By the time Sakura and Sasuke got home that night, exhausted from everything they had done plus helping Naruto paint, patch holes and slashes in the wall, move furniture and glue wallpaper, they were too tied to do much, Sasuke only pulling his shoes off before falling straight into bed while Sakura told her parents she had had dinner with her team, soaking in a long bath, laughing drowsily when Chiku checked himself out in the mirror curiously before he started to fly around the room, checking other things out before alighting on the side of the bathtub to watch her for a while. When he started tugging on her hair, grooming her in his way, Sakura let him, knowing not only was it a part of bonding with her summons, but it made both of them feel better, more relaxed around each other. 

After a bit of a rest Sakura sat up to wash out her long hair properly with shampoo and conditioner, scrubbed herself down then got out, drying off before dressing for bed and allowing Chiku to perch on her shoulder again.

Once in the bedroom she let her summons finally go home and was asleep even before her head hit the pillow.

Her dreams that night were of an very beautiful feminine man with red and yellow hair and gold eyes covered in an red and yellow armor and feathers sweeping her up in his arms, one hand holding an fiery gold sword and the other empty but clawed while it gently ran through her hair, lips whispering to her loving words she strained to hear but couldn't.

*********************


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura smiled as Chiku tugged her hair affectionately. It was his sign, he liked either grooming or tugging her hair and if she was upset, he rubbed his wing against the side of her face gently, like he was stroking her with fingers. He even had once nuzzled her chin with his head. Naruto told her it was an mixture of things. He would nuzzle or groom her because birds were very sensitive to their owners-or companion in this case-and the human moods affected them, so Chiku being an intelligent animal unable to talk yet would try to comfort or communicate in a way he could. If Sakura could learn too distinguish his actions or moves NOW, they would have a bond stronger than others outside their team and Naruto's family.  
  
Another reason was being unable to talk yet, he was relying on actions to communicate with her.  
Add those to as an young summons who had never been called before, Chiku was unsure HOW to communicate really, so was just following instinct.  
  
Birds, like cats, spent a lot of their time cleaning (or preening) themselves, necessary for removing damaged or old feathers, and part of bonding was preening each other. So Chiku was following instinct in bonding with Sakura to 'preen' her. He was intelligent and knew she couldn't preen him back because she was human, but his instinct to do so to her was still strong and as long as she didn't mind him doing so, he would obey it.  
  
Sasuke had been a help in a lot of this, having grown up with his clans crow summons and Shikamaru's owls, so Sakura was learning a lot about her companion. His personality was started to show more the longer they were around each other and while he was highly affectionate to her and fiercely protective, he had an fiery temper as well, and when he let loose his fire element came into play.  
  
An example was what happened a few weeks ago with two jounin boys.  
  


For some reason they had decided that they were going to turn their bullying onto her and every time they saw her would start up about how she was 'just a stupid Rookie' and they were jounin, how she had an 'useless pretty bird' for a summons and how he was 'useless, just like his mistress'. Sakura didn't care they mocked HER, but when they bad-mouthed Chiku, ARGH! She wanted to rip them apart, she wanted to show them what an 'useless pretty bird' could really do.  
  
But Leaf ninja don't attack Leaf ninja, and so far the worse they had done besides words was occasionally circle the two.  
  
  
When Naruto and Sasuke found out about the bullying, Sakura had to soothe Sasuke from going off and finding them and beating them to a pulp, assuring him she was fine and could take care of herself. When she managed to talk him down, telling him he'd get into major trouble if he did and touched that her teammate cared about her and was so defensive of her he'd willingly do so, Naruto spoke to her when she mentioned how Chiku had already tried.  
  
He asked why she hadn't LET him teach them a lesson yet and when she mentioned the fact Leaf ninja couldn't attack fellow Leaf and that included a summons he snorted. "Summons are smart, they have their own mind. If one acts to defend their summoner without a signal, well, what are they gonna do? You didn't signal it, it was merely doing it's job. That's what it's summoned for." After this Sakura rethought the idea of Chiku defending her. It was all he wanted anyway, she could tell it upset him when she held him back from doing so with the jounin. Was it really so different then against enemy nin just because they were Leaf?  
  
  
They threatened her, upset her and whenever they circled her she not only felt physically threatened but emotionally. Maybe she SHOULD let Chiku teach them a lesson. They worked out a signal between the two of them, something anyone else would see as just a normal action, just in case, Sakura was still unsure about it.  
  


However a few days later the two idiots made an major mistake, they pissed both her and her summons off. Convinced they had sufficiently cowered her they started circling her again, this time pulling at her hair. The leader then made one mistake. He pulled Chiku's tail feathers, HARD. Sakura may have been unsure about defending herself against fellow Leaf, but NO ONE TOUCHED CHIKU BUT HER!!!  
  
Snapping her head around to glare behind her her cheek brushed the fire birds wing.  
Given the signal finally, Chiku shrieked in fury and indignation, lifting off her shoulder and into the air, his comb and tail feathers bursting into flame.  
The jounin screamed in shock and let the birds tail feathers go as the instant flames burnt his palm, followed by a grunt of air as Sakura's backwards kick knocked him away.  
  
Once Chiku was in the air Sakura acted instantly, kicking back at him, her furious cry of "chiiiaaa!" echoing the birds. The ninja behind her 'oft', the air knocked out of him long enough for Chiku to get behind him and set his pants on fire. Sakura turned on the second ninja beside the first. He looked panicked "no, wait a minute..." before he could finish, Sakura had round-house kicked him into the nearest brick wall, her scream of fury echoing the first.  
  
He slid down, unconscious.  
  
"You bitch!" the leader snarled at her, able to put himself out with an water jutsu "you'll pay for that!"  
  
"I wouldn't if I was you" came another male voice, familiar to her. Across from the man, standing among the gathering crowd, was her two teammates, Sasuke looking at the man in anger, Naruto stubborn and calm, but Sakura felt the building anger in his KI. The jounin spun, the palm of one hand burnt and blackened, trembling in his pain, the other red from panicking and trying to put himself out before he thought to use the jutsu.  
  
"What are YOU gonna do about it?!" he snarled.  
  
Sakura snorted as Chiku landed on Sasuke's shoulder, playfully pulling his hair before flying back to his summoner, making sure to touch Naruto on the way back and Sakura knew since both boy's had a connection to the fire element in some way, they were unharmed by the flame. However the idiot took another swipe at him on the way back, burning his hand even further when the kunai he used instantly melted, hot metal running down his arm from his hand.  
  
He'd be lucky to ever use that hand again and Naruto KNEW there was no way Shizune or Tsunade would heal the fool. He had not only started it, but threatened the blondes apprentice, Tsunade would be pissed and probably pop the idiot through a couple of walls herself. There MAY be a rule against ninja harming each other in the village, but no one had the nerve to question the two sanins, not even the Third and funnily neither did Kain (however his was he never had any reason to).  
  
"I remember you" Naruto developed a sudden amused but sarcastic grin reminiscent of his adopted father "you tried to get one of the RANK weapons but were rejected, I wonder why" he looked around at the crowd "it seems if he would have, it would have just bit him on the ass." The crowd rippled with uncertain laughter. "You bastard!" he snarled "I'll get you for that!"  
  
"To use your own words, 'what are you gonna do about it?'" when the ninja opened his mouth, Naruto interrupted "you REALLY should pay attention to those around you" and motioned to his left. There, standing among the crowd and fuming mad, was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konoha. The jounins' eyes widened all the way, "hokage-sama...." I don't care for your excuses, jounin. I was told there was an shinobi picking on rookies, but I didn't want to believe it. Then, on my morning stroll around the village, what do I see, but exactly that."  
  
"But Hokage-sama, she...."  
"I said I don't want to hear it!" four ANBU popped in suddenly, surrounding the village leader in the crowd. The old man motioned them towards the two jounin "take them to Ibiki."  
  
"NO!!!" the coward screamed as two ANBU gabbed him by the arms while the other two took his unconscious companion and with a swirl of leaves all six were gone. The Hokage turned to the watching crowd "my shinobi are protectors and representatives of Hidden Leaf, bullies are nothing but cowards who pick on those they see as weaker, but it is not always the case, as you saw here. Sometimes it takes more courage NOT to fight back than it does to do so."  
  
Naruto stepped forward with Sasuke "c'mon Sakura, Kakashi-san is waiting. He says he has something in mind for us."  
  
Eagerly she stepped forward to join them, leaving the crowd to the Third.  
  
They soon reached training ground 7, sitting around talking until their sensei showed up, Sakura and Naruto yelling "YOU'RE LATE!" in perfect union while Sasuke smirked "what's this something you have got planned for us sensei?"  
  
"Have you heard the ho-ha lately about the upcoming Chunnin exams and how Kohona is hosting them this year?" The three nodded, Naruto cocking his head at him "you put our names in, didn't you." Kakashi nodded. Sasuke frowned "are you sure that we should? I mean do you think we could actually do that? That we're good enough against the best from other villages?"  
  
"I think you're all more than capable, even Sakura at this point. However..." he handed them an sheet of paper each "in the end the decision is yours." Naruto cocked his head looking vacant for a second, then flopped down to sit cross-legged on the ground, pulling out a pen and beginning to fill out the form. They looked at him curiously "Naruto?" and he glanced up to answer "the others are entering too" before turning back to the form.  
  
Sasuke's reaction was to join his Skulk brother, borrowing another pen from him.  
  
Sakura however hesitated, looking at Kakashi in uncertainty "you REALLY think we're ready sensai?" The cyclops reaction was to eye-smile at her and nod. Sakura's smile back was shy but determined "then I'll do it" she turned to her teammates, asking Naruto for another pen. "Here" he gave her his own and jumped back to his feet, handing the completed form back to his elder, who took it from him but waited until the other two were done before folding them together and placing them inside a pocket of his flak jacket.  
  
He eye-smiled at them "now that that's done, on to training!"  
Sakura frowned "'what training? We aren't due to train today."  
  
"Arh but since you three are now going to go in the exams, we need to pick up the training to harder. You will be going against teams from many other villages, ones who won't hesitate to try and kill you. You have to be prepared to be the same level. I've been watching you three closely for any flaws in your fighting and have found the areas you need work on." He looked at Naruto "for instance, Naruto I noticed that when you use your strength you tend to hold back, a lot. Why is that?"  
  
He answered "Neesan's chakra makes me stronger than an average human or ninja, then there is niisan's vampire\wraith strength that enhances that further. If I let it go completely I could pulverize bones with one tap. I can't let go fully during training, spars or against allies or I could permanently cripple them."  
  
"It's true" Sasuke nodded "he broke Kiba's arm once just after we started training together, and that was just a tap. That was when he was seven, imagine how his strength has increased since then as he grew and  started to mature."  
  
"Far enough" Kakashi nodded "against allies and friends as well as family, but against enemies, don't be afraid to break some bones."  
Naruto nodded.  
  
He went on "I also noticed you tend to abandon speed for the Spectral Jump. You need to train in that area as well. Even if it's your stronger area when you use your ability, if someone was to learn how to anticipate where you'll appear, you're stuck. Speed is then in your favor." He looked at Sasuke "I noticed YOU rely on Naruto having your back too much" when both males opened their mouths to protest, the silver haired sensei held his hand up, stilling their protests "while it's not necessarily a bad thing, relying on it too much will weaken you. What would you do if Naruto was knocked out or you were on a mission of your own? How will he defend your back then?"  
  
Naruto did NOT like what this implied "I will ALWAYS have his back sensai, no matter what, just like he'll have mine."  
  
"No, he's right Naruto" Sasuke said "if I'm gonna become an ANBU like anki when I get older, I gotta learn to fight on my own. Anki's been trying to teach me too, but I haven't been listening. YOU can do it, but I rely too much on you backing me up and always being there." The blonde reluctantly nodded. "As for Sakura, she relies too much on the strength technique." He raised his voice slightly "that's why I've organized you three to have an sparing partner to help in those areas. You'll help them, and they'll help you."  
  
One of Naruto's fox ears cocked towards the entrance to the grounds and he sweat-dropped "NO, sensei, not them." Kakashi grinned "they will help you all improve in the areas you need, just as YOU will help them in theirs." Before the other two could ask they became aware of loud boastous voices, one adult and one preteen.  
  
"No" Sasuke protested.  
"Oh yes" Kakashi grinned behind his mask.  
  
Before Sakura could question the approaching voices rounded the corner and came in sight "Kakashi sensei-my beloved rival!" This time Kakashi sweat-dropped but didn't protest, just said softly "Gai-sensei, so glad you could make it this fine day." Gai immediately started proclaiming how it was an beautiful day and the will of fire was strong in their students today, but Kakashi just turned to his students and said "Naruto, you're with Lee. Sakura with Tenten and Neji with Sasuke. This is training, not actual battle so no genjutsu, chakra enhancements, weapons and no spectral jumps or using Kyuubi or Raziels abilities. No summons or enhanced strength. Naruto, withdraw the Spectral Reaver. I want you fighting as yourself not the three of you."  
  
  
Sakura and Sasuke obeyed. Naruto's lips thinned and he looked like he was going to be stubborn, but after a few seconds he reluctantly complied with his sensei. The glow about the sword withdrew, creeping up his arm to the seal on the back of his neck. He sheathed it on his back followed by Sasuke and their sparing partner approached them, Neji and Sasuke eying each other with obvious distrust. Despite their growing up around each other, Neji seemed to resent the fact Sasuke and his brother didn't have an caged bird seal despite living with and among the Hyuuga's-plus the usual Uchiha\Hyuuga animosity.  
  
Luckily Hinata wasn't one of those with mixed negative feelings among the clan.  
Neji was hanging around with the wrong crowd among the clan. Typical preteen.  
He wouldn't hold back.

Sasuke smirked at him, he'd show him who the superior clan was. Kakashi obviously saw it "NO Sharingan, Sasuke." The Hyuuga gave him a look that said 'hah! Got you now!' but Sasuke just continued to smirk, showing the other boy he was entirely confident in the strength of the Uchiha clan's superiority over the Hyuuga's. Naruto rolled his eyes, they were at it again, jeeze. If those two so-called geniuses just forgot their prejudices then Kohona would have a force to be reckoned with, but nooo, that would be too easy.  
  
Naruto found that it wasn't as easy as he thought to beat Lee, the guy was strong for a human with no chakra and slippery as an eel, faster too than he imagined he could be and he found himself enjoying the spar. He might even ask Gai and Lee san if they could spar some more when he was free, even though the teams had only been together a little more than a year, they had surprising stamina.  
  
He wanted that too.  
  
In his head even Kyuubi and Raziel were praising his skill-for a human of course-and agreed with him he could use the additional training. "You're good, Lee" Naruto praised as he blocked an fist coming at his face and a leg to his side "I haven't been this this evenly matched in some time."  
  
"Yosh!" The green clad boy managed to strike the 'good guy' pose in the middle of a swing (how did he do that?) and kept going "the Spirit of Fire burns in me!"

"Right you are, my precious student!" Gai yelled loudly from Kakashis' side where they watched the spars "the flame of youth burns brightly inside you!!" Lee immediately began to cry manly tears of joy without loosing pace or force "sensei, thank you!" Naruto and Kakashi both sweat dropped and the scarecrow cleared his throat with "good work, all of you, continue" he turned to Kohona's Green Beast "perhaps you and I should spar as well, Gai-sensei."  
  
"Yosh!" Gai answered with a thumbs up "let's spar, My Rival, and show our beloved students how it's done!!"  
  
  


Hours later all six students were seated around the training ground in exhaustion, panting and trying to recover, watching the two Jounin spar STILL, even Neji and Sasuke forgetting their differences long enough to watch their teachers let go on each other. While obviously both were evenly matched in stamina, Gai had strength on his side while Kakashi had flexibility and BOTH had the speed. It was obvious to his three students that Kakashi had developed his speed and stamina from previous training with the green beast and Gai had increased his speed from fighting with and against the silver-haired 'scarecrow'.  
  
And both were just using Taijutsu.  
  
When they kept going the six separated to do their thing in little groups, Tenten and Naruto discussing weapons as only fellow blacksmiths could do, Sasuke practicing some Kata's with his sword, Neji meditating (or at least pretending too since he was also glaring across at Sasuke occasionally who was ignoring him completely) and Lee and Sakura sat together, talking in low tones (who knew Lee could do low), Chiku out and seated on the boy's shoulder, playfully pulling his hair.  
  
Sakura would watch her fellow student thoughtfully, Chiku liked Lee, he seemed drawn to him, what was it about the boy that drew him to him? Chiku only liked her and her teammates and sensei, putting up with everyone else but not letting them anywhere near her-even her parents received an warning glare. What was it about the obnoxiously loud and idiotic boy that pleased him so much around her?  
  
As she watched bandaged dexterous fingers rose to scratch lightly at the feathers of his back, expertly without even thinking about it, finding a spot that made Chiku all but melt on his shoulder, cooing in pleasure and happiness. A twitch started above her eyes, that little traitor! He was enjoying someone else's attention! But that stopped her suddenly. She loved birds, loved Chiku, but she had no practical experience with one up until now and most of that was either trail and error or learned through her teammates. It was possible that Lee had had actual experience with one or more-like with an family member or someone close owning a bird or having a bird contract.  
  
What sort of things could she learn from him? What knowledge did he have that she could use just by talking to him, hanging around him?  
  
She had seen his speed and agility against Naruto and while she knew he had been holding back because of sensei, could SHE learn that? She had been concentrating mostly on her strength with Tsunade-chans training, but she wanted too be more for her team. The others had their advantages, Sasuke had the sharingan and his extra training with Naruto and their friends, Sensei had hundreds of jutsu as well as an sharingan that would never had the side-affects of the Uchiha clan-plus his fierce white chakra. And then there was Naruto......  
  
What did she have to give their team? She was more of a burden than anything else.  
  
What would she be like if she could not only do Tsunade-chan's strength technique AND had agility, speed and stamina as well? She would be more of an match for them and would be able to contribute more to the team. She could be their muscle but also hold her own in a fight, the others wouldn't have to worry about her as much. She vowed there and then she would persuade the boy or even his sensei to give her extra training, she would do whatever it took, no matter how difficult. She would NOT be a burden to her teamates.  
  
Any further talk or fight cut of when an ANBU appeared in the field, stopping any conversations and catching the two sensei's attention. "Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki\Namuzaki, your presence is required by the Third in his office immediately." The three frowned and looked at Sakura who saw the opportunity and smiled at them, waving them away "I'll be fine, I'll stay here with these guys for a while, then go home."  
  
The three nodded and reluctantly left.  
Once gone Sakura turned to Gai and asked softly "Gai sensei can I talk to you about something? Seriously?"  
  
SKNSSKNSSKNSSKNSSKNSSKNSSKNSSKNS  
  
The three entered the Hokage's office to find him alone except for Kain and his two new bodyguards.  
  
Over the last few months of their clearance in the village both Haku and Zabuza had settled in and found their own niche. Haku had been taken as an apprentice by Tsunade when the woman found out about his knowledge of wild herbs and healing. In fact it was said he was now her prized pupil, his experience and knowledge had given him the woman excitement, meaning everything about him gave her stimulating conversation and alternate opinions to use or consider.  
  
She still taught Naruto, Sakura and Hinata, but Haku was to her a full-time serious pupil. And as a pupil of Tsunade, Haku enjoyed the respect and acceptance of civilians and fellow ninja alike. Zabuza, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Not only did he get legal protection from Hidden Leaf, but steady pay, food and other such necessities, but he had steady challenges. When he wasn't being Kain's bodyguard he was doing various things, from sparing WITH Kain or even occasionally Naruto, he could spar with Ibiki.  
  
Being Kain's bodyguard outside the village gave him a chance to challenge himself against other nin outside, assassins, mercenaries, Ronin or the like. But what he enjoyed the most was training Black-Ops. There wasn't a day go by when Naruto could find him fighting ANBU or Kohona Hunter-nin. Both departments had taken to using Zabuza to train themselves against outside ninja and jutsu and he enjoyed the attention and ability to let loose.  
  
One day a month ago, Zabuza had even come to thank him for persuading Kain to take them on as employees. Now every person in the room looked gravely serious. "What is it?" Naruto asked in concern, looking to the Hokage "jijisan?" Then Kain "chichi?" Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and fear "It's Itachi isn't it." He began to panic "he's dead isn't he, he promised me! He promised me he'd come back alive!"  
  
"He's alive, Sasuke" Naruto said firmly "I know."  
  
"How?" his Skulk brother pleaded "HOW would you know, Naruto? He's not one of us."  
  
"No but he IS you brother and that gives me a connection to him, however slight, and I would know if he was dead. I think I would know if he was gravely wounded too." Sasuke turned begging eyes on Kain and the Hokage. "He is alive and unharmed" Kain reported, causing Sasuke to relax "however this meeting IS about him." Sasuke tensed again "what is going ON!?"  
  
"Itachi went to the place you found, the one with the symbol of the Mangekyô Sharigan" the Hokage said "it was indeed his and he was able to enter and complete the test." Naruto frowned "it was some sort of glyph, wasn't it."  
  
The Hokage nodded "indeed it was. Although he has no idea what it allows him to do yet, he reports that he suffer momentary agony in his eyes and it mutated the sharingan into something new. What that entailed he has been unable to find out yet because he is keeping it a secret from the group he is spying on, but he claims the glyph HE received was taken in a different way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Instead of a stone block or tablet of some sort he absorbed into his body, it was a small stone amulet, about 2cm long and round he was able to place around his neck. After he first touched it.....marked him, the symbol is branded into the center of his left palm and that allowed a jutsu of some sort to enact. He can neither remove it, nor anyone else actually see it or remove it."  
  
"And why are we here then?" Naruto frowned "you could have called Sasuke by himself to tell him this, knowing he would have told us later."  
  
"Inside the temple was the exact location of the next of these different glyphs, the symbol of the clan of it's bearer and who it belonged to. Itachi gave this information to Kain-san just hours ago. I want you three to escort this ninja to the location and do whatever it takes to help him gain it." Naruto frowned "we COULD take him, but I have two questions and one comment, jijisan."  
  
The Hokage frowned "go ahead."  
"What about the Chunin exams?"  
  
"The location is not far from here, it should take you all no more than a week there and back, the exams are not for a couple of months. You can resume your training when you return."  
  
"What about Sakura?"  
  
"Your teammate has asked Team Guy for special training. I think she will not mind being left behind for a week or two."  
  
"We can escort the ninja there and back, but we can't help them, Jijisan, the test is for them and them alone, the Ancients way of ensuring that not only are they worthy, but no one else can try and claim it."  
  
"WHO is it?" Sasuke asked. The Third rapped on the desk and immediately an head popped into the room "Hokage-sama?"  
  
"Send him in now."  
  
"Yes sir" and the head popped back out ass he went to fetch the waiting  figure. A few seconds later the door reopened and a figure walked casually inside. "YOU!"  
  
  
KSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNS  
  
---  
 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter suggests violence and consumption of raw meat!!

 Naruto grinned, one of his real smiles, the ones reserved for Kyuubi, Raziel and Kain, his special smiles, at the man in front of him. This man had become one of his  close friends outside his 'family' and since the day they met he treated Naruto like Naruto, not to fear for the demon he held or his heritage. In fact Naruto was one of the few who knew the truth about him, that he was ANBU, or at least EX-ANBU, how the Hokage had assigned him to be a school teacher to guard and protect the children because the clan heads wanted their children to be protected if something was to happen to the village-like an attack.

After all, an ninja villages most valuable asset was their children, not just because they were the next generation, they were the next generation OF NINJA and so it's main source of income and business. And the clans wanted someone protecting their heirs, and some no-name weakling ninja would never do. Add to that those people from minor clans who wanted someone protecting their children from 'the demon child', in case Naruto ever went nuts and became the Kyuubi (snort of disbelief).

Naruto learned the truth after the 'Mizuki Incident' when the traitor, unable to believe that he was truly other than an 'dumb animal' tried to trick Kiba into stealing the Forbidden Jutsu scroll. After reporting it in secret to The Third, they decided to go along with it to find out the truth of the man. However Iruka had found out and tried to help one of his prized students.

In the end Naruto had seen through the weakling teacher act and Mizuki had been killed after some on the spot interrogation from Kain, a victim of his blood thirst.

They discovered the link between Danzo and the man called Orochimaru, what the man was planning and his sudden interest in the village. Also the fact that the man had an jutsu to allow him the swap bodies with another to prolong his own life. How he had once been part of the criminal group Itachi was spying on but left and had developed an 'interest' in Sasuke after he tried to take Itachi's body during his time there-and failed miserably.

"This means he may make a grab for Sasuke, believing him the easier of the two. I want you both to keep one eye on Sasuke and the other open for my ex-student" the Third ordered.

"Right" the two students and two ex-ANBU, now sensei's nodded, and after Kakashi got the location of the temple the four left.

 

It took them seventeen days to return due to an encounter with enemy nin who refused to leave them alone, having knowledge of the temple they were convinced they had stolen from them something important and were weaker then them so could take it back easily. Naruto had blinked when Iruka had used the glyph nearly immediately and somehow had full instinctual knowledge of it's use, granting him use of all water in the area, even down to the moisture in the area without signs and instead of using soul energy it used the chakra in the air around them.

The Ancient Vampires had known how to manipulate chakra as well?

What worried the group though was what they had found in the chamber concerning the location and identity of the next temple. Kakashi had identified the clan marking as his own and after checking out the coordinates had sweat-dropped "you'd think your fathers ancestors would have known better" he said with a moan "if they saw us needing these enough to get them, they wouldn't have put it THERE."

Naruto shrugged "who knows how the Ancients thought."

Iruka curiously moved forward to read it over the copy-nin's shoulder. His eyes widened "IWA! Why by kami would they put it there?!" Naruto shrugged "maybe they thought that since Kakashi sensei recently awoke the full power of his chakra that he didn't need it as much."

"Or maybe they saw Sensei on a mission in that area later on and put it there so he could get it on the way back" Sasuke suggested. Naruto looked thoughtful "what if it was an combination. They all looked at him "what do you mean?"

"He's on a mission to or requires him to go through Iwa. However he is injured, maybe even gravely and maybe on the edge of death when he finds the temple. Whatever it does saves his life-whether giving him the ability to defend himself from Iwa nin or it allows him to hide or heals him, I don't know."

"Possible" Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully "in which case, do we get it now, or leave it until such a time I WOULD need it?"

"If you get it early you probably won't get hurt in the first place" Sasuke pointed out "and we need the location of the next temple."

"But the Ancients could travel in time, if they wanted you to get it some time in the future, then it would mean that you will need it THEN." Sasuke frowned at his skulk brother "but if he gets it early he can use it then, instead of getting gravely wounded in the first place." Naruto shook his head at him "if he gets it early it will screw with time and who knows the consequence of a shift in time. Take my word for it, it's never a good thing to try and screw with time." When Sasuke opened his mouth Naruto added "have you forgotten about what happened with Raziel-niisan and chichi?"

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut, looked thoughtful and then nodded. The two turned to look at Kakashi "what do you think? It's your glyph so your decision. Wait until you may desperately need it or get it ASAP?" The silver haired scarecrow looked thoughtful "can we go and get the location of the next temple without actually getting the glyph?"

"No. Once you've opened the temple you risk others being able to get in."

"Others?" Iruka frowned at him "I thought they were coded just for certain people. Isn't that what you said?" Naruto nodded "but Kakashi-sensei's would be probably coded to his Sharingan as well."

"So?" The winged boy looked back at their team leader "you got your Sharingan eye from Obito Uchiha, but tell me sensei, where's his body now?" Kakashi's eyes widened, both of them "our enemy is using it." Sasuke frowned "are you saying there is a chance using his own Sharingan that if this guy was to find sensei's temple, he could get inside and gain the glyph by tricking the test?!"

"Nothing is infallible out there, Sas', and the Ancients have proven they are definitely able to make mistakes, big ones. It's entirely possible. In fact I bet that that's why Itachi is keeping the temples and his own glyph from the group. He realized if this group is where our enemy is, he'd be able to get in and possibly gain Kakashi's one. No telling what advantage it would give him, over us especially. So he's keeping it a secret."

"But that implies he knew Kakashi's was next from the one he located for me" Iruka frowned at the boy.

"No, it's just logical" Naruto pointed out.

"But by your own logic" Sasuke said "this guy could find and access the temple at ANY TIME before sensei could."

"No" Naruto shook his head "if using their time devices they witnessed Kakashi getting it, he gets it. If they witnessed this enemy gaining it they would either use methods to INSURE only sensei gets it, they wouldn't create it at all or they would have put it somewhere only sensei could get it, like his clan grounds."

"So how would me getting it early mean the time-line would change?" Kakashi asked. How much of everything they did or didn't do changed the future? What sort of consequence would there be? "I don't know, sensei. The decision is yours. But I'll tell you something chichi told niisan during their effort to change their destines. Every creature is bound to one predestined path, we are all.....connected to the wheel of fate. " He then muttered something that sounded like "all but one."

"Naruto?" they questioned, concerned about his sadness. He looked up at them, silent for a while, then sighed "it's nothing." Kakashi frowned at this mumble and repeated his name firmly. He only repeated “it’s nothing sensei.” The silver haired cyclops frowned deeper in concern at his student and said firmly in an no-nonsense voice “tell us Naruto, now.”

Naruto looked at him stubbornly for a long while then closed his eyes, hung his head and sighed heavily “while most people are tethered the the wheel, there are a few out there who possess free will, who, by their mere actions can change the course of fate and in a ripple effect change that of those around them, rewriting history as they go.”

“Like you” Kakashi said and the winged boy nodded “and niisan and neesan.”

“And  this guy, the one we’re after” Sasuke said “the one that forced Kyuubi neesan to attack the village.” Iruka blinked at them, stunned “the fox didn’t attack us willingly?”

The three other males shook their heads in unison.

“Well tell you about it later” Naruto said to him “but for now...” he looked at his sensei “Well? What’s your decision?” Kakashi hesitated then brought out an scroll and quill, squatted down and began to scribble something down. Once down he summoned Pakkun who saluted with his front paw “yo boss, what do you want me to do?”

“Deliver this to the Hokage as fast as you can, it’s very important. Once you have his answer, return immediately.” The pug nodded, took the scroll in his jowls carefully and bounded off. Once gone Kakashi looked at the group “we may as well stay here for the night.”

Naruto frowned at him “you’re getting Jijisan to decide?” but Kakashi shook his head “his OPINION. In the end the decision is mine. I just thought the Third, Jiriaya-san and Tsunade-hime may have an good and unique view on this.”

“I understand” Naruto nodded and turned to his skulk brother “stay here with sensei and Iruka-san. I’ll hunt dinner.” Sasuke nodded, helping the brown haired teacher set up their tents, campfire and traps around the area while Kakashi went to get water from the nearby stream to boil and deciding to take first watch.

 

Half an hour later he was worried, Naruto hadn’t returned. He started pacing, what if he had been ambushed, knocked out before he could call for help? Sasuke however wasn’t concerned “I’d know it if he was, I’d sense it sensei.”

“Even if he was unconscious?”

“Even if he was unconscious” he confirmed.

“How can you be so sure?” he asked.

“When he goes to the Spectral Realm all we feel if a hole, A yawning darkness. If we have that reaction to it what makes you think-as control point for us-we wouldn’t feel something similar in that situation?” The youngest Uchiha had a point.

“And even if he was just incapacitated in someway-like tied up or bound with chakra-repressing bonds....” he snorted “not that that would be able to hold him” he went on “he would just contact me. Do you think I’d still be here and this calm if that was so?" Again he had a point, but... “Where IS he?!”

“Hunting.”

“Hunting?” Kakashi frowned in confusion “but he....”

“Just hunting” there was a tone in the Uchiha’s voice that said ‘don’t ask’ as he turned away, back to the campfire. Kakashi frowned at him but was unable to protest, so turned back to play look-out.

 

Not long later Sasuke called out “here they come” and Kakashi was about to ask who exactly he meant when a figure stalked out of the surrounding trees and bushes and into their clearing, black and orange clothes, blazing red and white cat-like eyes, thick whisker marks and something huge, furry and heavily slung over one shoulder casually. Sasuke looked relieved “have fun?”

“Here” the figure said thickly, slinging his burden onto the ground in front of the two brunettes and the campfire.

An huge deadly-looking boar, dead.

It’s rear flanks were torn with five slashes that resembled claw marks, four all in line each other and the fifth slightly apart. The front flanks were also torn but by five deep torn punctures. The chest was torn open, the stomach disemboweled, the heart gone. The mere sight of it made Kakashi sick, like it had gone into a bloody fight with an vicious wild animal, but no animal he could think of had FIVE toes and and\or claws.

Except humans.

Or an fox possessed human he corrected himself, looking at Naruto’s wild form, a mix of all three more than before, but Kakashi saw more fox than the others.

So that’s what Sasuke had meant by ‘hunting’. Naruto had let the Kyuubi out long enough to indulge her wild nature and chase and kill her prey. But a fox usually ate their prey themselves, not shared it with others, well, that was unless they were also feeding an family, others in their skulk.

Wait, was it that simple? Naruto and Sasuke called each other skulk brothers all the time, did he and Iruka join that class? Had Naruto hunted down this prey not just to feed his skulk brother but his two other temporary family? Kakashi saw his two students as HIS responsibility, HIS to protect and guide, it was a sensei’s job after all. But it never occurred to him that THEY felt the same way towards HIM.

Family? Kakashi hadn’t had one of those since his father and Obito. Were his students his new family? An younger sister and two younger brothers? The idea appealed to him more than he initially thought it would. All his youth it was just him and his father, by the time he was put on a team he was better now-or at least-more able to communicate and socialize (to an extent).

Certainly Sakura acted like they were family, treating Sasuke and Naruto as trusted brothers and himself as the elder one. Even though being close to your teammates wasn’t encouraged-that could lead to what happened with his father-Kakashi firmly believed that teammates were more important. Yes ninja’s were weapons for their village, but they were LIVING weapons, they had family, lives and loves, futures and pasts.

Naruto had a wife and a future clan to start, just as Sasuke had a loving brother and a clan to restore.

Kakashi’s future musing was interrupted by movement.

Naruto tore a leg off the boar and-ugh-Kakashi looked at Sasuke who had summoned the crows and the ‘three sisters’. both lots of summons happily chewing (or pecking) away on the odd bits of meat and skin he fed them as he busied himself with the carcass, slicing away fairly large strips for them and casually throwing chunks in the pot of boiling water over the fire.

To this Iruka added herbs and vegetables from his pack, making a sweet-smelling stew. Sasuke looked up at him “why don’t you summon your summons sensei, I’m sure they’ll appreciate the fresh meat and there’s plenty here to last us the next couple of days.”

The cyclops shrugged and did so, all but Pakkun of course, and the group sat down to their meal, Rei demolishing the remains of the meat and bones before sloppily cleaning Naruto’s face with her huge tongue and disappearing-followed by the other summons.

Of course when Pakkun returned he was jealous he had missed out, dropping the returned scroll in Kakashi’s lap in a huff of tantrum. Sasuke called his name as soon as his jowls were empty and when the pug turned to him, the Uchiha tossed him something from behind his back.

Catching it out of mid-air the pug dropped it back to the ground and and began to happily eat the good-sized bone covered in meat they had saved for him. Before he left them, bone protectively clutched in his jaws, he thanked them grudgingly.

The group sat down to their delicious stew while Naruto kept watch, annoying Sasuke when he kept snatching bits of his, Iruka offering the the winged boy his own bowl. Naruto just grinned cheekily at him so Sasuke explained that this was normal behavior between them.

After they had eaten the others retired to their tents while Naruto turned to his teacher and team leader “what did Jijisan, Obbachan and Ero-sanin say?” a grin on his face. Kakashi gave him a disapproving look but answered anyway. “Tsunade-hime suggested waiting, that if the Ancient Vampires deemed it important enough to put THERE, it should remain THERE until needed.”

Naruto nodded “sounds like her. the Senju clan have worshiped the Ancient Vampires as well as chichi and niisan since father saved their ancestor. She knows they all did wrong in one way or the other in their pasts, but the entire clan grew up worshiping or at least believing in their worth.” Naruto grinned suddenly “of course look at me. I’m a relative of the Senju clan AND vampires. Kind of like the gods breeding with the servants, isn’t it.”

When Kakashi looked at him and opened his mouth in protest-or was that shock-Naruto anticipated him “don’t worry, that’s not how I feel. It’s just something chichi would have said in the past before niisan purified him” he waved away the rest “go on.”

With a worried look at him Kakashi went on “your godfather agreed with her. Something about a legend and a toad sage.”

“Heh, I know what he’s talking about” Naruto rolled his eyes at the mention “of course he agrees with her, probably trying to get in her good graces. What did jijichan say?”

“We don’t know when this guy will attack or even move against us next. He suggested going for it. But in the end he says it’s my decision.”

“So it is” Naruto nodded “let me tell you sensei, if we needed it now due to this guy, you-and the others-would have got them earlier. The fact that you haven’t and aren’t expected to means we have time yet. If they don’t expect you to gain it until some time later in the future-do you want to mess with the future by gaining it now? It may be that when you gain yours you set off an whole chain of events with the others and theirs, do you want to mess with that and start it off early?”

This didn’t occur to Kakashi and he looked deep in thought.

“On the other hand, perhaps you are SUPPOSED to get it early” Naruto said as he stood, dusting himself off and starting away to his tent “but inevitably it IS your choice.” He then disappeared inside.

Kakashi was left with more confusion than he started with.

NISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISKNISK


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains what some might see as child abuse. However sometimes a little 'tough love' is necessary.

Naruto grinned at the figure beside him. They were running laps around the entire village, trying to increase their speed and agility by avoiding the obstacles of villagers, stands and other ninja.  
  
Over the few months just before the exams Naruto had developed a fondness for Lee, his 'youthful' exuberance and outlook on life despite being an once fellow orphan made Naruto think of how he might of turned out without Kain or Raziel and had made him determined to help Lee become the best he could be-with or without chakra.

After all, Kain and Raziel didn't have chakra and it didn't cripple them.

So he helped Lee learn to fight with various weapons from swords it spears and so on so if he couldn't fight an enemy barehanded he could easily grab an enemies downed one and use that. He also taught him basic medical techniques that didn't require chakra and gave him potions and ointments to use for his team if necessary.

Even Raziel and Kyuubi grew fond of him despite his 'youthful' behavior, Raziel seeing him as an little brother and funnily enough Kyuubi saw herself as an surrogate mother of sorts-although Naruto had the feeling she blamed herself for him being an orphan and was trying to make it up to him in her own way.

Lee in return helped him with his speed, agility and endurance, he even managed to help him perfect his Spectral Jump ability in spars, making him less predictable and the time between jumps shorten so it was almost instantaneous.

Their spars helped him learn to think fast on his feet, mix things up and learn to watch and predict an enemies moves whenever possible.

The young man behind 'Gai's prized student' was thoughtful and attentive to others needs, doting on Sakura like she was the beautiful, strong and talented woman she was, he seemed to see the real her that not even her teammates saw and they were often seen walking together through the village, Chiku perched on either's shoulder and the two deep in conversation or Sakura laughing at whatever he was saying.

Their pale red headed teammate blossomed under his attention and the additional training and became more sure of herself as an ninja and more importantly-as a woman.

She swapped solely book-smarts for fighting experience in hand-to-hand, or taijutsu, she even was confident enough at times to join in the seven's training sections whenever they were able to get together. She never lasted as long as them, soon exhausted, but Naruto and Sasuke were proud of her improvement and ability to actually join them, not many could or would.

Even their sensei had yet to do so.

The teams from other villages soon started arriving, the ANBU and Black Ops soon with their hands full preventing fights among rival villages and trouble makers under control-however nothing serious happened-every village knowing if they threatened citizens or Kohona Shinobi their village would be expelled from the exams.

However that didn't prevent the....incident that happened two days before the day the exams started.

Sakura and Naruto were walking together down the main road, chatting about their plans for the exams, on their way to meet Sasuke for some last minute training when they heard an commotion ahead. Raised voices, an male angry one, a female and a familiar scared child's.

They exchanged looks and ran forward.

What they found was two unfamiliar figures, one holding a child above the ground threateningly by his shirt and scarf. The child was yelling at them to let him go, that they would be sorry when 'the boss' got here, but there was fear in his voice.

"Kohonamaru" Naruto breathed in concern and fear for his students life. Of course he knew that kid, they had first met not long after Team Seven had first started.

He had been in a meeting with the Third when the boy blundered into the office like a newborn calf, tripping over his own scarf, then proceeded to blame Naruto for tripping him over, proclaiming loudly that he was the Thirds grandson and demanding he apologize.

Naruto just blinked blankly at him for a few seconds then turned back to the old man, completely ignoring him. The boy ranted for a few more minutes until his 'sensei' turned up, or should Naruto say babysitter, because the man who was obviously an Jounin at least treated the kid like royalty. Yeah, he was an royal spoiled brat, Naruto could see that in the first few seconds.

When the boy 'tattled' and told the man how Naruto had supposedly tripped him, the man turned to tell him off, only for Naruto to turn furious eyes on him.

He backed up, obviously afraid and recognizing him and quickly bundled the boy away, the boy protesting the entire time.

Later after leaving the office and headed home to Hinata and some missed cuddling, the boy confronted him in the empty back street, telling him his teacher was useless, he could beat him easily himself and demanding he teach him. "You scared Eibsu-baka, he told me to stay away from you, that you dad was the most powerful ANBU around, even more powerful than Gramps, so you're obviously strong, stronger than him, YOU will teach me then."

"No" Naruto said point-blank.

"No?" the boy looked confused, like he had never heard the word before-or no one had ever said it to him. Naruto could definitely believe that.

"No" Naruto repeated.

"Why?!" he stomped his foot "I said you will teach me, so teach me!"

"I'll tell you why. You're an spoiled brat who thinks the world revolves around him and what he wants. You claim you want to be Hokage one day and do it by beating your grandfather, but all you want is power, you're doing it for the wrong reasons. Being Hokage isn't about power and privilege, it's about serving the needs of the people and responsibility. You're nothing but a spoiled brat who thinks he can use his position to get what he wants. I don't indulge spoiled brats."

The boy's face broke out into fury "I told you to train me, so train me!"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in his best Kain impression and said or did nothing. When the kids face slowly breaks and tears come, he still didn't move.

As fast as they came the tears were gone and the fury was back. He yelled at him, demanding he get what he wanted and NOW. Still Naruto denied him with silence. In a fury the boy ran forward, attacking him like any spoiled brat would, all fury and flailing fists and legs, no control whatsoever. Naruto blocked every strike which made him all the more furious.

What followed was Naruto easily blocking each and every strike or attack and poking the boy whenever he had an opening hard enough to leave an painful red mark that would fade quickly and wouldn't bruise. He didn't want to hurt the kid but sometimes you had to learn an painful lesson to actually learn anything at all.

He spoke every time he landed a poke, things like "being an shinobi isn't about power, it's about protecting those you love." And "do you think your grandfather was born Hokage? No, he earned it by  fighting his way up protecting his loved ones and this village-that's what being Hokage is about,  protecting others before yourself."

"Being an heir doesn't entitle you to anything. Myself and my five brothers and mate may have been born heirs to our clans, yet we were NEVER as spoiled as you." And "we EARNED the titles and positions, you think you're entitled. That thinking brings nothing but pain and anger-not just to you, but those you love."

"Do you think you can go into battle and mention who you are and the enemy will just lay down dead for you?"

By the time he was finished the boy was sitting on his butt, legs and arms splayed out and crying in earnest, "why?" was all he managed.

"I'm sorry for seeming cruel to you, kid, but you have to know the truth. It's a cruel and violent world out there and I don't want you growing up to be one of THOSE people. For the first five years of my life I was treated cruelly, until my chichi came and took me in and protected me. Your grandfather was my only source of affection before my chichi and niisan, he's like MY grandfather too, that makes you my little brother. I would never forgive myself if I let you turn out like THEM."

"Little brother?" he looked up at him, shock and awe in his face. Naruto held a hand out to him and said nothing. Slowly the boy reached out to take it, letting the winged\tailed other pull him gently to his feet. Once steady Naruto reached out and gently tousled his hair before turning on his heel and moving to leave.

"Wait!" the boy yelled out in panic "where are you going?!"

Naruto stopped and looked back "you're not ready yet" he said "when you are, THEN I'll train you." When the boy didn't speak, just looked down at the ground sadly, Naruto spoke out one last thing. "You say your sensei is weak and you could easily beat him. Tell me, would they assign the protection of the Hokages Most Honored Grandson to a weakling jounin even an child could beat?" The boy's eyes widened "he's holding back? LETTING me win?! But why? I'll never become a true ninja if he does!"

"I suggest you ask HIM. When you're ready, come find me" and he disappeared into the surrounding trees. Just after the group returned from their mission to Wave, as they were actually walking through the gates, Kohonamaru was there on the other side waiting for them, silent and serious. Naruto took one look at him and nodded "I'll meet you at training ground 7 tomorrow morning 8am."

Kohonamaru pursed his lips, nodded and left without a word.

Since then Naruto always made time- whether it was 15minutes, an hour, or even the entire day-to teach the boy, first about honor and friendship, the boy's mind eager for input and more importantly attention.

He soaked up everything told him and took it to his own heart and for the first time in his life Naruto knew what it was like to have such an strong influence over another life and mind. This must be what being a father felt like, this power to change the world by influencing and developing one single mind and body.

When he was sure the boy had taken whatever he taught him to heart and soul, Naruto started on Jutsu and taijutsu, at first teaching him simple things like cloning himself and simple illusions he could easily do, even neesan's sexy jutsu (despite her protests) then he tried bigger more complicated things.

He found the boy picked up certain types of jutsu's easier than others-like the sexy and shadow clones, he seemed to be more of an illusion and direct combat talented boy, much like Naruto. He called Naruto boss and when he brought him to one of their practice sessions for the group-just to watch-the others awed and seemed to inspired him, that afternoon he told Naruto he would be close to HIS team like that when he graduated and would teach and help them too like he did.

"Good" Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair "you're team is also your family, remember that."

Kohonamaru grinned and nodded before something struck Naruto and he knelt in front of him "tell you what. If you prove to everyone what sort of person you CAN be, not whose grandson you are by graduating on your own merit, I'll give you an present on that day, a very SPECIAL present."

"Really?!" the boy's face lit up in excitement, "what sort?!"

"A summons."

"A SUMMONS!?" when Naruto nodded he began to dance around the training grounds in joy and excitement, singing happily "a summons! I get a summons! I get a summons all my own!" Naruto smiled indulgently as he watched the boy dance around in his happiness, almost tripping himself up numerous times on the long scarf but only narrowly missing due to his training.

"But I can't give it to you yet" Naruto said "I have to match it to you and your skills and such, and we won't know that until you complete the academy."

"Doesn't matter, boss" Kohonamaru turned to smile sunnily at him before  running to throw his arms around him, whispering "thank you" in his ear.

 

The skulk and team 7 all took to the new Kohonamaru, helping teach him on occasion and watching out for him whenever they saw him, even Jiriaya once watching the boy bounce around happily and looking at Naruto with a grunt of "you've done good, kid."

Now Naruto and Sakura were in time to see the teen in purple make-up and black outfit holding him above the ground threateningly, shaking him as he struggled to get loose but with only being able to reach the figures hand and arm holding him he was helpless. An female blonde stood beside the male, short hair up in four pigtails, looking at the male in exasperation.

"Kohonamaru!" Sakura called out in panic as they approached. The boy's head turned to them and he looked vastly relieved at the sight of them, calling her name, then looked at the winged\tailed boy next her, a cry of joy and relief "boss!" The teen holding him sneered "THIS freak is your boss?!"

"Don't call him that!" the boy yelled "HE'S NOT A FREAK! HE'S A MILLION TIMES BETTER THEN YOU!!"

The teen sneered and went to shake him roughly again, but found himself unable to move his arm. His eyes widened in horror and shock when he found that the winged\tailed boy was now right in front of him, Gripping his arm prisoner and unable to move in his position with one hand, his face mere inches from his own and the fury there....Not since Gaara had he been so terrified before, no, HE terrified him more.

While Gaara would kill him without a second thought he wouldn't be so lucky with THIS guy. He would torture him slowly, painfully, stripping small pieces at a time off him and enjoy every second of it, that's what his eyes said and the KI in his entire aura. What made it all the worse was he couldn't feel his chakra, not an inch of it. It was as if he didn't have any at all.

Either he wasn't what he seemed and had none at all, or he was so powerful he had to repress it all.

He was inclined to think it was the latter.

When his hand convulsed around the boy's shirt and scarf, the hand holding his arm prisoner tightened marginally, but enough for him to gasp in pain and shock at the incredible strength and power contained in it, the figures eyes narrowing at him "think about it before you do anything. You are not only threatening the Grandson of our Hokage, but MY student. Do you really want to get your team thrown out and war started between our villages for one foolish act."

"I'm sure you've heard about our villages greatest warrior" Sakura called out. "YOU?!" Kankuro half sneered, half believed. "No" Naruto said with an firm look "my father."

Kankuro blinked, not knowing whether to believe him or not. HE had assured their village the man didn't exist, he was a rumor spread by the village to not only take their villages business but to build up their status. But what if he DID exist? This near-teen was a sure sign that they had overestimated their own ability and underestimated their enemies, even though he was only an genin the boy was holding his arm trapped so easily, with no visible effort or strain, if his father was more powerful and could do half of what he was rumored to....well maybe it wouldn't be so easy.

"Kohonamaru?" the winged\tailed boy turned his head to look at the trapped boy "did he hurt you?"

"No boss but I thought he was gonna kill me and I couldn't get free to defend myself."

Naruto nodded to this and turned to look back at Kankuro "I will let you go and you will gently lower him down onto his feet. If I think for a second you will harm or threaten him at any time I will disembowel you before you can finish the move, understand?"

Kankuro nodded stiffly.

Slowly the figure released his arm, one hand-baring deadly looking sharp claws pointed in his direction. He swallowed in fear when he saw where they were pointed, no matter the previous threat, no male alive would risk ever an injury to THAT area. Slowly, arm trembling, he lowered him down, holding the boy steady so he could find him feet properly, he had a feeling if the child even lost his balance and fell the other would carry out his threat.

"What ARE you?" he asked once the boy was fine, straightening his clothes. The other teen ignored him, leading him over to the protective arms of his teammate who hugged him close while Naruto fussed over the boy, asking him if he was alright, what had happened.

"I tripped" the boy told them, eyes teary "I was supposed to meet sensei half an hour ago and was running to get there when I tripped. I didn't mean to run into him. He said I did it on purpose and 'cause I insulted him he was gonna kill me. I couldn't fight back, all I could think was he was gonna kill me. I was so scared!"

"It's alright" Sakura soothed, rocking the child "it was only your first time encountering danger, next time you'll know and do what has to be done. I did the same thing."

"R...really?" he looked up at her, desperately seeking assurance.

"Really" she smiled down at him like an fond big sister. Suitably consoled Kohonamaru looked to his ‘boss’ and received an soft smile, smiling shyly back at the ‘older’ boy he had come to admire and wish to be like.

There came a sound from behind him as the black clad painted ninja recovered his courage and went into action. He ran towards them, arm cocked back to attack when he was forced to suddenly duck aside as an huge fireball streaked between them and in his path, singeing his clothes. If he hadn’t of fell back when he did, he would have ran right into the center of it.

Then the fire ball changed direction and followed him, forcing him back to the female’s side before curving and returning to the sender, shrinking as it flew until it landed in the owners palm, the size of a baseball.

The owner casually tossed the ball a couple times in his palm, obviously not affected by the heat in the least from his spot in the tree, speaking as he did “I assume you are here for the chunin exams. Don’t you know the rule about causing trouble or harming civilians. You’re a long way from home and you’re way out of your league.”

“Sasuke!” Sakura cried out in joy.

The figure eyed the Uchiha for a few long seconds, his blonde female companion for some reason blushing as she looked at him. Seeing someone who looked more human, more normal, the figure slowly grinned, immediately assuming while Naruto was definitely an danger to him and a threat to his life, here was someone he could easily take. “Oh great, another wimp to tick me off.”

“Get lost” Sasuke said evenly “you don’t know who or WHAT you’re dealing with here.”

“Yeah” Sakura cheered “Sasuke-kun is Naruto’s brother, he’s no wimp!”

“Brother huh?” The black clad other eyed Naruto then Sasuke, “they don’t look a thing alike” he turned back to look up at the Uchiha in the tree “hey punk, get down here. You’re the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most, all attitude and nothing to back it up.” He seemed to forget about the way Sasuke had just controlled a fire ball so easily, grabbing the large wrapped package from his back, the bandage starting to drop from it as he placed the wrapped bundle on the ground in front of him.

The blonde with hims' eyes widened in horror “what?! Are you gonna use the crow for THIS?!” Before anyone could move or speak again there was an soft unemotional voice, death and power in every note. “Kankuro. Back off.”

Sasuke startled, he hadn’t felt let alone realized he wasn’t alone in the tree, head turning slowly to the figure opposite him. The figure he found there was an red head hanging from an tree branch by his feet. He had the kanji for ‘love’ tattooed into his forehead, above and slightly to the side of his left eye. The eyelids and around the eyes was an thick black line and his eyes reminded Sasuke a lot of the Hyuuga clan-except his entire pupil was an light green, not white. His clothes were different shades of brown and he wore an large gourd on his back.

His arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking at the two foreign ninjas with level, unblinking eyes. “You’re an embarrassment to our village” the figure went on evenly. The two others looked stunned at the others appearance and the black-clad painted teen started to stutter “oh, um, hi Gaara.”

“Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here” the red head continued. The other teen-Kankuro continued to stutter “Um, I know, erh I mean THEY challenged US, they started the whole thing really. Here’s what happened....”

“Shut up” the red head interrupted, his eyes narrowing at him, the other swallowing in fear at the look “or I’ll kill you.”

“Right, right, I was totally out of line. I’m..I’m sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line.” The red head turned to look at Sasuke “I’m sorry for any trouble he caused.” Before Sasuke could speak the figure dissolved into sand and reappeared beside the other two. “Let’s go, we didn’t come here to play games.”

“A...all right, sure, I get it.” the black clad ninja said and they turned to start to leave. “Wait” Naruto’s voice was soft but firm, power and danger in his voice an mirror of the red heads. It compelled obedience or suffer the consequences. “What?” the blonde girl said. “I know by your head bands that you’re from the village Hidden In The Sand.”

“The land of fire and the land of wind have had an alliance for a while now, your actions could be seen as an attempt of war” Sakura piped up with, Naruto giving her an look for interrupting him. The black clad ninja-Kankuro shorted in derision, only to receive an withering glare from the red head that shut him up fast. Naruto went on, looking at the red head “I know who and WHAT you are.”

The three froze “what do you mean?”

“I mean” Naruto gave a deep steadying breath “I KNOW what you are, brother.” The two others looked back, confused and disbelieving “What are you talking about?” but the red head just said “and that’s supposed to mean something to me? Why?”

“You are Leaf Ninja, we are Sand” the girl snorted “there’s NO WAY you are related to us. We’d know.” The other three Leaf ninja blinked, the three were related? Naruto didn’t move or blink, he just continued “I KNOW about your problem and I can help you with it.”

“How?” the red head called Gaara whispered so softly that only the winged\tailed boy heard it. “I’ll explain if you meet me, tonight” Naruto whispered back “On top of the Hokage Monument, alone, at midnight.” The red head hesitated for a long second then nodded minutely and moved off, his two relatives frowning briefly at them then following their obvious leader.


	23. Chapter 23

Once the three were gone Sasuke dropped softly from the tree and approached them, looking at Naruto and frowning "what was that about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked calmly. Sasuke looked mad "you KNOW what I mean. The brother thing. Why did you call him that?!" Sasuke seemed almost.....jealous?

"Because he is" Naruto said softly. "He is NOT one of us or even Leaf Ninja, how could you say that!!"

"Because he is, it's the truth, well half-brother really."

"What do you mean?!" Sasuke was getting furious. Naruto glanced at his student "not now and not here" he knelt in front of the younger boy "Kohonamaru you are to stay away from those three, okay? They are foreign ninja and extremely dangerous-especially the red head-do you understand?!"

"But boss...!"

"NO BUTS, Kohonamaru, promise me you'll stay away and if you see them you'll go no where near them. If you see them on the street you will immediately avoid them and make sure your team does as well" Naruto locked eyes with him "if you want me to continue as your boss you have to trust and believe in my word." The boy sighed "yes boss."

"Good, now off you go.. Didn't you have to meet Eibsu-sensei and your team?" The boy's face showed panic and alarm "crap! I am SOOO late! Thanks guys!" he smiled at the three teammates and took off.

Once he was gone Naruto stood straight and looked at them solemnly "come on."

The other two followed him to training ground 7 where he activated  the area's in-built sound proof seals. Once they were comfortable Sasuke spoke firmly "explain."

"He is more of an brother than you guys are. When we did what we did when we were seven we mixed DNA to an slight extent making us family. Even though we are ourselves still we are also part of each other. It is why Obito knew I'd receive the Rinnegan, due to YOU. But he is an half brother, on neesan's side."

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke frowned "she doesn't....." his eyes suddenly widened "......you mean he's...... she's......" Naruto nodded. "Sasuke?" Sakura looked alarmed at his reaction, what could it be? What did Naruto mean by this guy being the demon fox's brother? The tailed beasts didn't have brothers or sisters, they......

That's when it hit her. Naruto called the Kyuubi neesan-or older sister-even though they weren't genetically related in other than their hearts and minds and the ceremony when they were seven that linked them all together.

Naruto was merging very slowly over time as he grew with both his neesan and niisan, they would eventually become one being entirely. She was told by Sasuke once that Kyuubi told them that any major changes wouldn't start happening until he was mature enough, puberty in other words, when the maturity of his body along with hormones and testosterone would signal an reaction in his body to boost his already powerful chakra and essentially assimilate everything, including them. That wouldn't be until a few years yet and until then he was just an normal near teen with some unusual enhancements and kekkai genkai's.

But if Naruto called Kyuubi his big sister who would SHE call a brother other than Naruto and Raziel....? Sakura could only think of one being, or rather EIGHT other beings born from one like the fox was. "You mean..." she gasped "he's a jin....." she quickly changed her sentence when she saw Sasuke glare at her and remembered how much Naruto hated it "an demon vessel as well?"

Naruto hated the term with an fierce passion, claiming it made him feel cursed, the very word literally  meant 'sacrifice' after all. Naruto loved his Neesan and being told she was evil and he was merely there to be her 'jailer' made him so furious, at people, at fate and at the world in general. He preferred the term 'demon vessel,' stating it made him feel like he was not just the vessel to help his family stay together, but the 'vessel' for their love, for him, his adopted siblings and even for his chichi.

Sasuke's spoke again "Which one?"

"Shukaku" he answered. Sakura frowned, remembering her lessons and studies "the one tailed raccoon-dog?" when Naruto nodded she asked "how do YOU know?"

"Kyuubi sensed it in his chakra. They all were once one being, that means that not only can they sense and smell each other, but they still retain an mind link when in close proximity." Sasuke frowned at him "and what did HE say to Kyuubi, or rather to you?"

"Nothing but both niisan and neesan said he felt tainted."

"Tainted?" they questioned to which he nodded  "something in the boy's past traumatized him so badly he's an constant boiling cauldron of anger, hate and pain. Whatever it was has gotten so strong he's leaking into his demon. That's why I told Kohonamaru he and his team need to stay away, sooner or later it's going to boil over and when it does, he'll kill everything and anything around him, man, woman or child, even animal or plant. Even his two siblings." This was serious "is that why you wanted to see him tonight?" Sasuke asked, surprising Naruto that he had heard that. But then with enhanced senses through Kiba....

"THAT is different."

"How?"

"He has an spirit with him, an uncle I think he said he was. He said HE was the cause of Gaara's pain and he desperately wants to make it up to and with him."

"So you're meeting him to mediate the problem and hopefully defuse him" when Naruto nodded he continued by asking "you're not going to purify him?"

"If his uncle is unsuccessful then perhaps. But hopefully it won't come to that."

"If you think it's not necessary" Sasuke shrugged, it was Naruto's decision, he just hoped his choice wouldn't bite them on the ass later. Sakura was frowning thoughtfully though "why would Suna send an demon vessel to the chunnin exams? It's not fair to other shinobi villages." Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks. They had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

 

A few hours later Naruto sat in his room, worried. He had spent the entire time after the meeting at the training field listening to the uncle-a man once named Yashamaru-explain what had happened the day that traumatized the young red head. The Kazekage had wanted a weapon and used his own premature son to do so and when he had lost control due to accidents a few times, had ordered the uncle to stop him.

Even though he had done it for his village, Yashamaru deeply regretted what he had said and done to the nephew he had loved and treasured, he had been convinced by his kage that it was the best for the village and their people, but death had opened his eyes, he now saw how wrong they were. And so did the Kazekage, he had been assassinated by the leader of another village-Sound-and replaced under the man's guise. It was HE who had organized the three siblings being there.

The Sound Kage had approached the Kazekage about an invasion of Kohona, but when the man had refused, knowing Hidden Leaf was one of the most powerful villages and it would cost the lives of many of his people, the man had slain him  and took his guise before anyone could know any different. An invasion, this alarmed Naruto, people would get hurt, killed, both citizens and possibly ninja alike. People he knew and loved or at least cared for. His brothers or Hinata or even Kohonamaru!

They had to stop it! When he met Gaara later he would definitely purify them both-even if Yashamaru was successful. He HAD to tell the Third so they could prepare, but if he was seen leaving the apartments and heading straight to the Hokage tower the enemy may be alerted and figure out he somehow knew.

Gaara's siblings had heard him call the other vessel 'brother', they may figure out their connection, or even the Sound Kage in disguise if they tell him what happened. Gaara's ruthless attitude may make them think he'd tell him what was going on and he couldn't Spectral Jump to the Hokage's office, the security seals surrounding the building prevented him from just appearing there.

What did he do?

Something hit him. Rising from his bed he called "chichi!" and immediately went looking for his adopted father.

An hour later Kain walked casually through the doors of the Hokage tower.

NGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNG

He stood waiting on the head of his biological father, looking out over the village as if standing watch over it, an lone guardian and protector keeping an eye on and over his people and loved ones. The red head watched the boy who claimed to be a brother and able to help him from the place he had stood out of sight for an hour, not moving or speaking, as silent and seemingly unmoving as one of the great trees that the village was named after.

Mother had started whispering to him, telling him the boy was just like him, that he contained an sister-demon, and there was something in the way he stood-looking out over the village as if he alone could do this, something so alone and isolated Gaara could only blink slowly. This...brother knew how it was to be alone, feared and hated, yet he had others. Was that boy who had shot an fire ball at Kankuro also a demon vessel? He had called him brother-just like he did him and that attack was way past an normal shinobi-especially an simple gennin.

Did Hidden Leaf also have those among their gennin who were in disguise when they were really chunnin-or even jounnin?

It would certainly make things interesting for the exam, Gaara would keep this too himself, it would provide him with some enjoyment when he crushed them and feed their remains to mother. Impatience prodding him, Gaara moved, appearing behind him in an swirl of sand. The figure didn't move an inch but spoke in an soft calm voice "so, you finally decided to come out of hiding and talk to me." Gaara didn't defend himself or deny he was hiding, instead said "how can you help me?"

"You believe you can exist relying on only yourself, but don't you know, that's what is causing your problems in the first place."

"Having relationships make you weak, there is no one in this world I can trust or rely on but myself."

The other sighed heavily and shook his head slowly "not true. Humans are pack animals-it why villages like ours all started in the first place. Human nature means we crave others to make us what we are, to define ourselves. Without the attention of others we feel empty, useless and as if we don't exist. It's why serial killers eventually either tell another or contact the media. They crave the recognition of another human life."

"But we are not human, we are...." Naruto's head turned and he glared at the other briefly "NEVER say that, ever again. We eat, we sleep, we bathe and blink and feel-both pain and joy, we are human. Just because we bare a little something extra inside us...." He looked at the other more firmly ".....besides, I think you know as well as I do, even our tenants sleep, dream, feel both physical and mental pain and joy. That just makes them human too, no matter how others want to look at them, but WE know better."

"That is your opinion." Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling "he told me it wasn't going to be that easy. I should have listened closer" he looked at an place just over Gaara's shoulder "sorry." The red head froze "there is no one there, who do you think you are talking too?"

"There IS someone there, you just can't see him." Tensing slightly the  fellow vessel spoke "and who is that?"

"Your uncle, Yashamaru." The demon vessel's face twisted and he barely managed to say "he's dead."

"I know" Naruto nodded "but I bare the unique ability to see what others call ghosts. They are the souls of those who have died either with what they see as 'unfinished business' or a sense of grief or guilt so profound they are tethered to the material plain until they find a way to absolve that feeling. Over the last couple of years that's been me. Nearly every person in the world has someone like that related to them, but not everyone has an ghost following them around looking for forgiveness and the desire to make up for their past actions. Your uncle is one."

"He wishes forgiveness, for what, telling me the truth of my mother? Of him."

"No, for LYING to you." Gaara froze "what?!"

"He lied to you that day, brother. Yes your father sent him out to you, but it wasn't to kill you, it was to test your control over the being inside you, if you could maintain control even in such high emotions. The assassination attempts over the years were the same thing and to force you to learn to use your sand instinctively so you would always be protected. Unfortunately by worrying  about YOUR protection so obsessively, he neglected his own." Gaara's eyes narrowed on him "what do you mean?"

"Have you noticed strange or completely new behavior in the Kazekage lately, things he wouldn't do normally or at all?"

When Gaara looked about to shake his head Naruto quickly said "what about this invasion?" when Gaara tensed and looked about to attack, Naruto waved a hand at him casually and said "your father told your uncle about it who told me, just answer the question."

Gaara's mouth opened and closed soundlessly so Naruto added "think about it. For a guy who seems obsessed with keeping his people and village safe, even from YOU, why suddenly agree or plan an invasion of another village, an invasion where he KNOWS his own people will get hurt or possibly killed? What's the point? So he proves your village is stronger than us, what business will that provide except maybe underhandedness? Who will associate with an village that attacked their allie? Or at least one their LORD was allied with through THEIR Lord. They would think if they risked it you might turn on them at any time, in which case OTHER ninja villages will get their business. Then what are you going to do? Invade them, then the next then the next? Sooner or later they will band together and destroy you in fear of what you might or might not do. There are other villages out there with vessel's like us they can use, ones more powerful than Shukaku-no offense." His tails writhed around him "I mean look at me. Not only am I the last of both the Uzumaki and Namakazi lines, the adopted son of the villages greatest immortal warrior, trained by both the slug and toad sannins, Skulk brother of six of the Hidden Leaf's most powerful clans AND I just so happen to also contain another extremely powerful spirit and warrior." Gaara froze "what sort of spirit?"

"An long-dead warrior who grew up fighting fathers kind. When he and his fellow elite died, my adopted father resurrected them as loyal sons. My niisan was the first of them and the most powerful. When father's kind ARE killed they don't just die, their souls remain here and evolve to eat human spirits. It is because of him I am not only able to see your uncle but communicate with him. Tell me, when exactly did your father first seem to change? Was it some time AFTER the leader of an Hidden village try to persuade him to join his cause for war, or before?"

"Only a few days after" Gaara eyed him suspiciously "and you're saying that he's a fake, an replacement or imposter. It is impossible, he has the same chakra, the same jutsu's....."

"There is something you should know. It concerns your safety and Shikaku as well." Naruto explained about the mysterious figure trying to use an criminal organization to capture the tailed beasts and join them together again, for his own purposes. How he can take control of a persons body-forcing out their soul to replace it as his own and he had been doing so for the last 200 years at least. "Like that he could still use your father's chakra and his jutsu's-if he had prior knowledge of it-and would be able to use you for revenge on our village. Tell me, has anyone beforehand gone previously missing? Someone who KNEW your father? Had known or at least witnessed his jutsu's and abilities and mannerisms?"

Eyes wide Gaara nodded.

If the other was right, and it made sense, then the enemy just replaced one of his father's bodyguards, watched the Kazekage for months, then left. He then confronted him about the invasion and when he refused he waited a day or two until the Kage was convinced he left and then took his body, how he didn't know but it all made sense now. Gaara considered himself intelligent, why hadn't he seen it himself? When 'his father' called for war he should have immediately questioned it-and him-he should have felt something was wrong, but he hadn't. Why? Because he hated his father and the village and cared for no one and nothing around him except himself.

Could caring only for himself had almost lead to the death of everyone and thing he had known and possibly his own? He would have had to eventually face either The Blood Shadow or this other....his ....brother, and while he had no worries about fighting the others so-called brother's, even mother said this vessel had way more power than even the two of them combined. THEY would be no match and he could end them so easily.

So, if he was the invasion and his village's secret weapon but he had no chance against this guy, what hope did it have? The other was right, this was the plan of the other Kage who had taken his father's place. His father had been right to refuse, so many people would die-for what? Some foreign villages whims.

"What can we do?" he whispered to himself. "We need this guy to show himself, so we can either destroy him or at least stop him in such a way he'll think twice about returning. As I said, my niisan was adapted to eat human souls, if I can get in front of him and hit him with the Soul Reaver I can take his soul and he'll never threaten another village or person ever again, including your village." Gaara's face twisted again "I shall drag him to you with my sand....."

"No" Naruto interrupted "if you alert him to your betrayal like that, he'll be able to abandon the body and escape."

"Then how do we...."

Naruto looked thoughtful "is there a way you can tell only YOUR ninja about this without arousing suspicion?" When Gaara nodded he went on "act as if the invasion is still on and nothing has changed, but make you ninjas aware of the situation. When it actually starts-have your shinobi turn on the enemy and fight along beside us. Not only will your village win favor with the Fire Lord and therefore the Wind Lord for aiding in preserving the treaty by defending out ninja and citizens, but in the mess of battle, you'll not only take his forces by surprise, but screw with his plans. Taken by surprise will allow me a slim chance to reap his soul before he can fight back or flee."

This seemed like a good plan to Gaara and he agreed, stating he would inform his people of the change. He and his siblings were the children of the Kazekage, if the three of them told their forces what was happening and ORDERED them to do as he said, they would obey. Then he asked a question about something he had said before "Soul Reaver?"

Naruto summoned the purified version of the Reaver. The light from the blade appeared from the glyph seal and snaked down his shoulder, winding around his arm and into his palm were the entire blade grew out and formed. Naruto raised the spirit blade so he could fully see, moving it about so it hummed in the air.

"This....." he said "is the Soul Reaver. It was created by my niisan's soul being trapped inside an powerful sword after his spirit was changed." He drew the actual shell and slowly placed it into his same hand, showing him how the spirit form merged with the blade to produce the fully formed version, smiling when the younger demon vessel looked at it in absolute awe and fascination. He then laughed gently when he heard through neesan the demon exclaim like an child "THAT IS SO COOL!!!!"

Putting the sword away, Naruto kept the spirit form and held both hands out to the other "let me help you both, brother." Still awed and overwhelmed by the events of the night, the red head reached out and lay both his hands in the others, both their fingers closing around each others in an firm grip.

The red head closed his eyes, then jerked in shock when a picture formed on his closed lids. A picture of himself! He saw his closed eyes, his shocked expression, his arms raised to grip the ones in front of him and realized that somehow he was seeing through the others eyes! Was it because of their connection through the demons inside them-or the others uniqueness? Or because the other was purifying him?

A voice suddenly spoke, familiar and hollow-like it held no substance, "Gaara, my little sunaarashi."

Only one person in his entire life had ever called him that, it was his secret nickname. He gasped and found when he snapped his head around to look, the eyes and therefore the veiw, followed. Behind him, just over his shoulder was an figure, form almost completely transparent but features still visible, young as the day he died and wearing the same, except the vest was closed tightly around him.

"Uncle?" he barely managed to get out. The figure smiled sadly at him "yes my nephew, I'm here, it's real" he floated forward and reached out to touch his cheek, Gaara almost able to feel the brush of air over his skin. Needing to feel him, to know he was really there, he withdrew the armor over his face almost instantly. He wanted to reach out and touch him himself, to take his hand and hold him tight to him and never let go, but somehow knew if he let go he would loose him forever.

The figure smiled gently, the sadness increasing as if he knew what he wanted and reached out again to stroke his cheek, letting insubstantial fingers linger.

Gaara could feel nothing but an 'ghost' of wind against his cheek, but   to him it was there, it was real, what the other vessel had said was all true, his uncle HAD loved him and the village, the things he had said that day were a lie, his mother had loved him too. For the first time since that night, tears shone in his eyes. "Yes" the voice whispered to him and him alone "We love you and always have. Her last wish was to love and protect you and she found a way."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, look at yourself through another's eyes." Before he could try and figure it out the view changed, swinging back to him.

He gasped, eyes wide.

His sand had shifted without his knowledge and another figure stood behind him, female. Made entirely of sand the figure reached out and without a word the arms arose and surrounded his, the head laying gently on his shoulder.

"Mother?" the tears flowed and he choked out, feeling the warmth and love from both flow through him, overflowing and dissolving the anger, pain and hate, replacing it with their love and gentleness. It filled him up to overflowing and when he could hold no more it flooded his tenant, the demon snarling and trying to fight, but soon overpowered with the flow.

The next thing he knew, the demon was.....was that purring? He had never felt it so content and calm.Everything went black and he found himself in an beautiful garden in Suna, sakura trees stretching to an endless sky, koi ponds and thick lush grass.

In the center was a man, sandy blonde hair with thick black patches, yellow eyes and wearing an cream kimono with black stripes. His face bore an black markings similar to his own only wider an resembling an slim mask. His wrists and ankles were bound in heavy glowing chains that weighed him down, attached to huge iron rings rising up from out of the thick grass.

He was humming an vaguely familiar song as he half lay, half reclined there, toes free and idolly playing with the grass, one clawed hand swirling slowly through the water of the nearest koi pond, giggling as jet black fish nibbled the tips. Altogether he looked like an captive happy with his cage.

And for some reason he knew exactly who and more importantly WHAT he was. But that didn't make sense, where were they there and how did he get here?

 **"We are in your mind, little brother."** Came a voice from behind him **"this little oasis is the result of your mind starting to heal. If you continue to do so, this beauty will spread, turning your entire mind into you're ideal world. THIS is the world your childhood fantasies created when you imagined your perfect world, a world where beauty existed and everyone was happy and loved each other and no one judged another for their looks or WHAT they were. This is the world you created for you both using the strength of your mother and uncle's love and your brother's faith and belief in you."**

He spun.

A woman and a man stood there.

SHE was an tall willowy woman with long red hair flowing down her shoulders to touch and part around the nine fox tails sticking out just over the top center of her buttocks. Two cute red fox ears on the top of her head stuck out of the hair-same red as the tails.

Her old fashioned kimono was forest green, edged in red flames which bore gold writing so old he couldn't read it even if it looked oddly familiar, but the longer he looked at it the more it seemed some sort of genjutsu, because looking at it made the flames seem to move. The man however was vastly different. Gaara could only describe him as an demon.

Blue\grey skin covered the figure, hands and feet almost 'cloven' with only two 'fingers' and a thumb. From the very base of his middle back hung two strips of jagged skin and flesh, his entire body muscle and sinew, but with no stomach, hips and groin. Yet everything was kept together by the skin, muscles, ligaments and sinew. He wore protective armlets of thick leather-like cloth wrapped from his hands all the way up his arms to his mid upperarm, just below the shoulders, as well as shin guards of leather.

His bottom ribs stood out, almost as if someone had disemboweled him.

The eyes were solid white, no iris or pupil was distinguishable. The eyes were ringed by thick black areas, much like his own, making the face appear more sunken in than they were and emphasizing the solid white of his eyes.

The hair was stringy black but cut short, revealing high pointed ears.

The strangest thing about the figure though was the strip of brown cloth wrapped around the full shoulders and hanging loosely down the back over one shoulder like a scarf. The other end was wrapped around most of the figures face, from the nose and cheek bones down, the cloth baring what looked like two reversed fancy half-R symbol in tattered white, upside down-almost coming from the center of each cheek.

The woman smiled and brushed a hand over his face as she moved forward, entering the oasis and crossing the little foot bridge over the pond to kneel in front of the distracted figure with an soft call of **"Little brother?"** Instantly the head snapped up to her, frozen in shock and eyes wide "sister?"

 **"Yes, little Shukaku, it is I."** With a glad cry, a sob of relief and joy behind it and chains clinking as he moved, the figure threw himself in the woman's arms, holding her tightly to him as if afraid if he let go she would disappear. Considering they were in his mind, Gaara knew that was entirely possible.

"Who are you?" he asked the other who had remained in his spot when the woman walked forward. He had the distinct impression of amusement when 'he' spoke, however the covered face showed no sign of movement as the figure spoke ** _"don't you mean, what am I?"_**

Gaara didn't know whether to be also amused or think he was being mocked. Before he could speak the figure turned his cloven arm around, showing the empty palm. As he watched an blue\green light started, forming into something familiar. Gaara's eyes widened, his brother's 'older brother', the one who's spirit was changed by death into something that ate human souls! Whose spirit was trapped inside the ancient sword and now was his brothers weapon! This twisted figure was the true son of The Blood Shadow and the reason his brother could see ghosts like his uncle!

It was thanks to this 'man', all his help that not only allowed him to learn the truth but heal this way. If he hadn't become part of his brother he would never have this-the future and all it's possibilities stretched out before him, infinitely different to the  bleak hate filled one he had felt before, a future with brothers and sisters-biological as well as through his tenant-and an home, a place were despite the people's fear and hate of him, he could accept it (they were only human, just like him) with his family beside him, just as Yashamaru could be there for him in his youth and his mother could now through his sand.

With his mother there for him, he could put up with anything the villagers threw at him. And his....brother, he added thoughtfully, watching the cream clothed man clutching the woman close as he sobbed in her arms. He was right, they were human and so were the demons, they cried, smiled, loved and laughed just like they did. If they weren't human they were humanoid-human enough to BE human.

And why not? If his mother could transfer her soul, her chakra to his sand and try and protect him all his life then why couldn't someone special transfer their chakra and soul into anothers body and live like that along side their own? Why wasn't it possible? If the soul of an ancient warrior could inhabit a sword for eons, and then transfer and inhabit an five year old child who also possessed one of those unusual souls inside him, then why not?

As he watched the two reunite his eyes went to the chains. He knew there were bonds, he WAS bound to him and inside him after all, but it just seemed wrong somehow. Here he was reunited with his sister after centuries of being apart and he was restricted, chained to the ground, barely able to clutch her body to his. He wished he could help him, free him or at least loosen the chains a little, but he didn't know seals and was cautious of a repeat of what happened that night should Shukaku get it into his head to 'have some fun' again. The other male looked at him _**"that is no longer possible, child."**_

"How do you know for sure?" he half asked-half protested.

_**"He-like you-was purified by the reaver. While it won't solve every problem or change someone's personality, it WILL calm him and ensure he no longer desires to kill, to murder. By purifying him, Naruto made it that from now on he is more human in emotion."** _

"What does that mean exactly?"

_**"It means that he'll be more approachable-more reasonable. He is connected to you, if you befriend him, make him your brother, he'll be always on your side and your protector as well as your family."** _

"Will he?" he frowned not really believing.

_**"He is an person, just like you. He needs someone to trust, friends, family. YOU are his only friend here, the only one he can have except us and we may be able to talk to him occasionally but we will never be able to return this way again. Naruto told you, humans are pack animals. The buji are the same-they WERE originally one being. Can you imagine what it would be like being torn from your family and never being able to touch them again, even speak to them again, being trapped inside the mind and body of a child, witnessing every thing they do or say but never actually able to interact yourself. Is it really such a wonder how they act when they gain control, all those feelings overwhelming them at once-their own AS WELL AS their hosts."** _

Gaara found him agreeing, even understanding his words. Wasn't he the same, except he had willingly isolated himself and by the time he truly knew better he didn't know HOW to reach out to others. He had an older brother and sister, true siblings, but not the first idea of how to reach out to them, let alone be a brother. Now he had seven powerful brothers and sisters, an fellow demon vessel who understood him and an ancient warrior spirit, plus an mother to protect him and make proud of him.

What scared him the most was how to go about doing just that. How did he make his mother proud of him? How did he get to know his new brother and his siblings?

The spirit beside him spoke and Gaara swore he had an smile in his voice _**"being willing to do so is an good start, young one. Why don't you try to get to know your brother first?"**_ he motioned at the chained figure _**"here in your mindscape time slows down. You could be here days and it will be only hours or minutes out there. Try using your dreams when you sleep.  You would have plenty of time to get to know each other without worrying about being disturbed."**_

Gaara got the idea. When he slept, and he definitely felt like he could sleep, undisturbed he could be in his mindscape with his new brother, getting to know him for hours on end and actually develop an relationship with him. The thought about being able to sleep deeply and without worry warmed him and made him feel something he couldn't  remember ever feeling since his youth with his uncle, happiness. His vessel brother had given this back to him, his joy, love, friendship and one other thing, hope.

He would do what he needed to protect his brother and his village, he would stop this invasion, he would protect his siblings and his people, just as his father had before, but not at the cost of anyone else but this imposter, this bastard who had tried to use them. He would pay.

Although if it wasn't for this invasion he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't have met his brother. For that he may just kill this guy outright instead of torturing him slowly. A small mercy it may seem, but one Gaara felt generous enough to give to another. He would let his new brother take his soul, but only after he had killed him. Before he could speak the two ahead were finally separating slightly, although the man made sure he was still in the woman's arms enough to keep a hold on her "sister, you.....you're free. But how can that be? You were killed, now trapped like the rest of us. How can you be here then? How did this happen?"

She smiled gently at him as she motioned the wraith to her side **"it is because of this man, our older brother."**

"Brother?" the other frowned at him, disbelieving. **"Yes. He is an ancient warrior spirit, by far older than us, with abilities we can only imagine. Older than the Hidden Villages, Older than the Sage Of The Nine Paths, older even than the Ten Tailed."**

The chained man's eyes were wide as he looked at the creature. Gaara felt the same way. When his brother-vessel had said the spirit was ancient, it had never occurred to him he was THAT old. **"It is because of his unique abilities I am able to be here now. It is because of him we were able to purify you both this way. Brother meet Raziel, our new family, our older sibling."**

The demon man looked at the wraith long and hard and then slowly reached out, taking his hand in his, eyes thoughtful and thankful.

The red head looked at him with excitement in both eyes and face **"we can purify the others, restore us to how we were MEANT to be."** Her eyes went distant **"I don't remember much of when we were one, least all the way back to the days of our youth, but I DO remember we weren't born that way. Something or somehow we were tainted, changed, and have been since, even separated as we now are."** She looked down at him, eyes intent **"do YOU remember anything?"**

The chained demon man also looked distant "no, I don't even remember being tainted, we just...are. It never occurred to me the way I was wasn't how we always were supposed to be. But now you mention it I can FEEL the big difference. I feel like I used to, like I'm restored to how I'm supposed to be, not was."

The red head nodded and turned to Gaara, motioning the boy to them, **"Come, little brother, we have much to discuss."**

What felt like hours later Gaara opened his eyes. They had talked in length about what Hidden Leaf knew about this guy, his association with Danzo and Orochimaru. What they had figured out about him and any theories they had on him. In return Gaara told them everything he knew about the invasion, plans he knew about and how he had been told that the figure who had come to see his father that day was described as an 'snake-like' man and the village he ruled was called Sound, their 'allies' in the invasion. The wraith and the red head woman exchanged looks. "Orochimaru"  they said in union.

They told him about the snake sannin and his interest is Sasuke-Raziel's descendant, also his attempt to take the boy as a toddler. They had organized a plan, a good plan, the red headed woman assuring Gaara that Naruto would know all this when they returned to his mind. Gaara's eyes opened and he spun instinctively for the last place he had seen his uncle's spirit, to find him not only still there, smiling gently, but he could still see him, WITHOUT seeing through his brothers eyes!

"That's because you have 'opened your own eyes' so to speak" his new brothers voice said from behind him "by accepting him and believing in him you've given him the power to show himself. You're acceptance made him stronger. Add to that your demon has been cleared of the taint, it allows your human eyes to see things humans eyes usually can't see. Go to him, he can't move on without you."

"I don't want him too" Gaara said softly "I want him to stay with me, like we once were."

"But you are both not what you once were" Naruto pointed out "you have a life ahead of you and he has the rest of his family to return to and be reunited with, including your father and his sister. Do you want to deprive him of that just because you want to keep that feeling a little longer?"

"But mother is with me" he protested softly.

"No, only an remnant of her is with you, not the entire soul. While the rest of her moved on to the Spectral Realm to await your family, her desire to protect you, guide you and love you remained. Think of it like this, her soul moved on, but her love of you remained. Let him go, Gaara, brother, let him join his family. He, and the others, will be waiting for you when it's your turn."

The red head hesitated, torn. He may have been purified but that didn't mean he no longer was incapable of any negative emotions. Humans were basically selfish creatures and Gaara had spent the last few years thinking only of himself. That sort of behavior was-at times-difficult to shrug off. On one hand, his beloved uncle would always be with him. But if he refused to forgive him and let him go he therefore risked Yashamaru truly hating him, trapping him there were he didn't want to be for the rest of his life and possibly beyond.

He would be chained to their world-just like Shukaku was chained to him.

On the other hand he let him go and forgave him for his betrayal, he weighed up all his uncle had done for him over the first years of his life, the love, protection and guidance and when Gaara thought about it could one final act of betrayal REALLY compare to all those years of being what he most needed it, of being more of a father to him then his his own genetic one?

With his thoughts clear of the rage, hate and selfish desires Gaara knew the answer.

No, what had happened that night could never compare. His uncle was a ninja, just like him, he was following orders and it made his heart soar at the knowledge he had truly loved him from the moment of his birth until his death and beyond. He couldn't do it, the thought of his uncle hating him after knowing the truth after all this time, the thought of causing the only one who truly cared for him.....

"I forgive you" he said softly "I forgive you what happened that night, I  understand you had to do it. You loved me like a father all this time, even when I didn't know you were. To me, you will always be so and I want you to move on. Go, be with mother, be happy." The smile he received was dazzling, made from both pure joy and pure love. He reached out one more time, stroked his nephews cheek and then, with an blinding flash of light, he was gone.

**************************************

"Have you found him yet?" Temari asked as she entered their hotel room. "Nothing" Kankuro said as he stood from the couch where he had sat since returning seconds before his older sister. The blonde sighed and started pacing tight circles "where could he be?! Why did he take of like this?! I mean I know he's an loose cannon, but he's always obeyed the Kazekage before. He's endangering the plan."

"That guy" Kankuro said "the freak. He called him brother. Could he have...."

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF THAT!!!" She yelled, spinning to glare at her younger brother "HE'S NOT A  TRAITOR!!" He flinched back from her, "but if he...."

"Shut up Kankuro" she hissed "never say that around me again. He's our brother, not an traitor and NOT a demon even if he acts like one." Kankuro lowered his eyes, not wanting to argue. Temari stormed towards a bedroom "I'm going to shower and change and then I'm going to keep looking" she looked back fiercely and glared "YOU will stay here and wait. He could have had returned while we were looking and YOU will wait unless he returns again."

Kankuro sighed, when Temari was mad even Gaara relented.

 

Seconds after disappearing into the bedroom though he heard an muffled but panicked cry of his name.

Dashing inside he stopped, stunned, as the last thing he ever expected to see greeted his eyes.

Gaara was curled up in the bed on his right side, eyes closed and both hands under his cheek together, almost like a prayer. He looked remarkably young and innocent, but he was undoubtedly deeply asleep. The question was though...."Why aren't we dead, or at least why isn't IT out?" the older boy asked.

Temari didn't speak, eyes locked to the sleeping profile, eyes soft and gentle. Kankuro frowned at her, repeating her name a few times before she reacted. She blinked at him and then looked back at her little brother and said "I don't know, someone must have either strengthened the seal or trapped the demon so it can't surface. But that would only happen if someone here knew what he is. If that's true the entire plan is endangered." She hesitated a second then grabbed her fan again, moving towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I think your right about that guy who called him brother. I have a theory about him I need to confirm. Stay here and watch Gaara. If  anyone shows up tell them nothing that happened. As far as anyone else is concerned, everything is fine and proceeding like planned."

"But....."

"Just do it" before Kankuro could protest, she was gone.

SNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSK


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto was not at all surprised the next morning when he spied the blonde from yesterday standing outside the café where he sat with his team and Skulk brothers and sister, her mouth in an firm line and eyes hard as she looked at him. He looked her in the eyes and nodded, showing her he knew she was there and was agreeing to meet with her and explain.

She was gone with the next passing civilian but he knew she wouldn't go far. When he looked back Sasuke frowned at him "is that about last night?"

Naruto nodded.

"What does she want?" he asked him. "To find out what I did to help her brother."

"But wouldn't he have told her that himself?"

"Not necessarily" he answered "Gaara rarely slept because of Shukaku. After I cleansed him he probably went back to his room and caught up on some much needed sleep. They probably found him, freaked out and she came looking for me." The others nodded.

 

They ate their breakfast like normal then began to leave for training. Sasuke paused with Sakura and frowned at him "do you want any company?" Knowing he meant 'any protection and help should she attack' Naruto smiled at his brother and shook his head "I think we can handle her. If anything happens I'll call you" he tapped his temple.

Sasuke nodded and they separated.

On the roof of the café he met the blonde. "Come" he motioned her to follow him to one of the unused training grounds where he activated an stealth barrier, ensuring no one else could see in or overhear their conversation. He then lent casually against a tree and crossed his arms over his chest "I assume this is about Gaara." Taking the opening she turned to him from inspecting the grounds "what did you do to him?!"

"I helped him."

"You helped him" she parroted blinking at him before she surged forward, pressing against his front with an kunai to his throat, face furious as she spat "what did you do to him, Kohona freak!? What did you do to Shukaku!" Before the other could speak Temari was thrown back and away from him by an incredible force-and force that resembled an rope of sand. Someone behind her caught her, feet skidding across the ground as he tried to slow her flight towards an sturdy looking oak. She heard him grunt in pain as his feet hit rock and stone but something impacted them, causing their flight to come to a sudden painful end.

Laying stunned for a second she twisted slightly in the arms to find...."Kankuro?"

With a huff of breathe and a wince he let her go, instantly unconscious. Concerned since he was hurt catching her she climbed off him and knelt beside him, speaking his name again softly, trying to examine him. She briefly heard murmurs behind them but her concern for her little brother and teammate was more important than the knowledge Gaara had tried to hurt her and Kankuro had saved her.

The murmurs came again and a shadow fell across them as the winged and tailed boy knelt beside them, the opposite side to her. When he reached out to touch the other boy Temari snapped "don't touch him!"

"I'm an healer" he said softly "I'm only examining him." Reluctantly she let him run gentle green glowing hands over his body and watched as his face frowned "he  has a slight concussion and a sprained wrist. I can heal both if you allow me." She nodded hesitantly. One hand pressed to a spot on the back of the other boy's head and the other wrapped loosely around the wrist he hesitated for at least ten seconds in which the glow strengthened then suddenly died down.

Removing his hand from the back of his head he gently placed the hand he held onto his chest, the green glow fading as he rose and stepped back and bit, back to the red heads side, to watch. Slowly the black clad ninja stirred, the blonde woman moving closer "Kankuro?" After moaning briefly the eyes slowly opened to her face. He frowned "Temari?" he tried to sit up, the blonde helping him while one of his hands went to the fading lump behind him "what happened?" Temari looked halfway between tears of concern and exasperation "you decided to catch me, you idiot! If Gaara hadn't produced that wall of sand...."

"I did not" the red head said "it was earth, not my sand." She looked up at him and frowned "'then who was..."

"That was me" Naruto looked embarrassed. "Why?" she asked him "why would you catch us? I threatened you, called you a freak." The tailed and winged boy smiled at her "because you are both my family, my brother and sister." They stared at him stunned "what do you mean?"

"Will you listen to what we have to say?" The two exchanged looks "will this explain why we found Gaara sleeping and none of us are dead?" Naruto nodded and so the two agreed, sitting down next to each other while the two demon vessels stood side by side. With a deep breath they started to explain, the two only interrupting whenever something confused them. When Naruto explained about their uncle and his ability to see ghosts-or souls-the blonde looked at Gaara with a frown of suspicion "how do you know he was real, not some sort  of jutsu or illusion?"

"He knew things no one else could know about us, things only the two of us knew."

"Like what?"

"Uncle's nickname for me. He only called me it when we were alone."

"It could have been some sort of mind control....." Gaara shook his head "Shukaku protects me from such. Even if there was a chance, I buried those memories deep, so deep I did not remember it until he spoke it." Kankuro was willing to believe, even if his big sister didn't. If Gaara said it was real, he would know.

When they got to the part about the tailed beasts being contaminated by something in the past-way before the Sage-and that was why they were as they were, both frowned in concern "do you have any idea what it was?" Both shook their heads in an negative "both can't remember. They remember not always being this way but don't know how-or when-it happened." This concerned the two older siblings "is there the possibility it could happen again?"

"With the tailed beasts separate now I think we'd know if it happened again. Besides, I think I would have no trouble purifying them again."

"What if YOU were contaminated?" Naruto shook his head, "it would be almost impossible. First they would have to do it to me, neesan AND niisan, all at the same time. If I was contaminated, neesan would either protect me or use the energy to cleanse me. Second if they did it to HER, niisan would cleanse her immediately. There would be no way, with niisan inside me, to actually succeed."

"What about your brother? What about if HE was to be exposed?"

"Impossible. With the Soul Reaver he is protected."

"Soul Reaver?" they questioned him. Naruto summoned the sword again, the two gasping as it snaked down his arm and moving away as the spirit blade reached its fullest form. Naruto slowly moved it around as he spoke "this is the Soul Reaver. This is the purified version I used to help your brother. While we contain this version, we are protected from any contamination or outside source. It is the result of the ancient magic of chichi's race combined with my brother's ancient soul. His existence is an very paradox, two versions of the one being, one the blade, one the wielder."

"So while you have that, no one can touch or tamper with you?" He nodded. "What if you loose the blade?"

"It won't happen. While I can loose the shell, the spirit form is bonded to me. The three of us are slowly becoming one. That means no chance." They frowned "what do you mean by 'slowly becoming one'?"

Naruto closed his eyes and visibly sighed "my tenants are merging with me. By the time I've finished puberty they will cease to exist as separate entities and I will become the perfect  combination of all three of us. It has already started but so far is only a slow merging of abilities and chakra. I currently have access to all my niisan's powers and abilities, most of neesan, plus my own inherited ones." Gaara suddenly looked at him "that explains it."

"What?" they asked. "Your ability to see what you call ghosts. If your niisan can see the souls of those dead in both the realm of the dead and the living, you also see them through him. It must be because of you merging that allows you to also hear them. Not some sort of bloodline ability." Naruto looked thoughtful and slowly nodded "you may be right there." Temari leaned forward, moving to touch the blade, but Naruto quickly moved it away "don't! It's dangerous ! If you touch it without my control it can absorb part of your soul!" She frowned "but what about when you purified brother? You didn't take his soul then."

"That involved concentration, control and the ability to hold it back. You were about to touch it when I had none of the three." Temari took the warning for what it was, the weapon was by far dangerous than the mere shell that contained it. A sword that, while it didn't injure physically, sucked the souls of the enemy with each strike of contact....What would happen if someone like Gaara was to fight him? Temari shuddered at the thought of Gaara's soul being sucked out only for the demon-contaminated or not-to have claim to his body, free to do as he pleased.

She was suddenly glad the other vessel decided on the peaceful angle. With the tainted demon free to claim his hosts body they wouldn't have stood a chance, either side, he would have just killed indiscriminately, each death and blood just making him stronger.

The two went on.

When Gaara mentioned their mother's love and desire to protect him now embodied into his sand, Temari was surprised by the sight of slight tears in those depths. As he spoke she saw his sand reacting as if trying to comfort him, flowing from the gourd to surround him almost lovingly, brushing his cheek as if to comfort him. Temari sat quietly and watched, tears off sympathy in her own. She had got to know their mother, being the eldest, but Gaara had never had that. He had been treated like a weapon or freak or even monster all his life, the only person to ever love him unconditionally soon broke his heart and very nearly broke his mind.

For the first time Temari looked at her little brother, really LOOKED at him. She saw an tensely stiff body, not stiff from anger or disgust, but from pain and the need to hide his vulnerable soul. The face was blank except for the tears in the eyes unshead.

Temari realized fully just what this other vessel had given them, given HER. She had her youngest brother back, the one she had always imagined since being told of his birth, the person who would love her, trust her, admire her and would allow her to love him back, no matter who knew. The one who needed her, an miniature reminder of their mother.

She could help shape him now from the cold blooded emotionless killer who cared for no one but himself to the brother he was supposed to be, the person he was inside and had guarded so fiercely since that night.

She smiled, their uncle had healed what he had ruined. Her frown wavered, what would their father do to this new vulnerable Gaara? Would he destroy what was healed, all in the vain desire for a weapon, or would he reject him and try to kill him as useless item now? What had happened to their father lately? He was never this ruthless, this uncaring. Sure his actions were sometimes seen as cruel for the good of the village, but Temari could see the reason or purpose for them, even if she didn't like it.

But now it was different, like he didn't care for anyone else and only wanted power, he seemed to no longer care for his village, let alone his own family. Her answer came when both demon vessels exchanged looks. "What?" she said when she saw it. "There's.....something you should know" the tailed and winged teen said.

"What?" she frowned at them in concerned and terse. "Your father is dead."

"WHAT?!" both stood, horrified and pissed off. "WHEN? HOW?" Kankuro yelled while Temari's eyes narrowed on the other vessel "you....."

"Naruto didn't do it" Gaara said softly to them, a hint of steel in his voice "neither did any in Hidden Leaf. They are NOT our enemy."

"Who did then?" Kankuro looked crushed and Temari asked him tersely "what makes you so sure?"

"Because we know who did and why" Naruto said, followed by Gaara's "it was long before our arrival here or even our plans for this place."

"What do you mean?"

"It was Sound" Gaara said softly. "What do you mean?" Temari repeated. "Remember in the start when the Otokage came to first see father about the invasion, what was his reaction to it?" Kankuro spoke himself "he was vehemently against it. He said he wasn't going to risk HIS ninja on the whims of an idiot who saw his own people as nothing but experiments. He also said even if they succeed the backlash from Fire Country and Hidden Leaf as well as the Wind Lord himself would utterly wipe out Suna." Temari's head snapped to him "you never told me this." Kankuro shrugged "you never asked." He looked at Gaara "so? What's your point?"

"What happened three days later when he called the council together?" The older boy's eyes widened "he said he'd had a chance to think about it and decided we'd go ahead. He ordered us to give the Otokage our full assistance and cooperation." Naruto spoke "have you ever seen the Kazekage and Otokage in the same room together since that day?" Both looked thoughtful "no, either him and the Otokage's representative or just him."

"Now here's the big question, has anything drastic changed in him? Atitude? Personality?"

"Yes" Kankuro nodded, "it's not as noticeable when you deal with him once or twice, but when you really KNOW him, were practically raised by him....."

"He's a fake, isn't he" Temari interrupted her brother "that's what you're saying, that this entire invasion and farce is the result of someone using us to get revenge on your village for something."

"But his chakra....!" Kankuro protested. "Can be faked" Temari said "after all, ninja do it all the time." She looked at him "that's what you're saying, isn't it." When the tailed and winged boy nodded Gaara went on as Kankuro opened his mouth to speak "Hari Shiro." Kankuro's mouth snapped shut, he looked thoughtful for a second before his eyes suddenly widened and he exclaimed "SON OF A BITCH!"

Temari KNEW what he was talking about. Their father's assistant had disappeared days before the snake man had arrived. Either he had been a spy planted by this guy and was  no longer needed, or he was killed earlier to allow a spy access to their father. "So this is real" she said, looking at them "father really has been long dead. A fake wants us to invade your village for some unknown reason and he's willing to sacrifice us and his own to get it." Naruto nodded "your father, mother and uncle are on the other side, the Spectral Realm. They will be there when you all pass, waiting for you." Kankuro's face twisted in grief, he had always idolized their father, and Temari felt the same "you father really is the Blood Shadow? Is he real?"

Naruto nodded again.

"How is he so powerful?"

"Eons ago father's original race was cursed, cursed with the inability to age or die-except by suspific means-and an infertility. They were unable to eat like you or I due to it and instead need to feed off human blood. Their original race were more advanced than even us and so have developed their own spells instead of jutsus and various things to use, so have become more powerful. Because they and their brother race were so advanced it is theorized all we know came from them."

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked with a frown. "Originally humans were basic, living in caves and wearing skins and such. The original race and their brothers brought humans out, taught them to build, make roads, build ships and tame horses and dogs and so on. Everything we know now and pride as ours and our invention was thanks to those two races."

"Where are they now?"

"A war broke out in which the brother race were cast out of this world and father's race were cursed. The original race soon died or were killed out, father is the last of his kind, the last of the old ones, but not the originals."

"What about the brother race?"

"They found their way back here, but were no longer the peaceful race they once were. They were twisted, full of hate and fury and jealousy." He looked at Gaara "a hundred times worse than you used to be."

"What do you mean?" Temari frowned. "They corrupted humans, enslaved them under the guise of 'protecting you from the threat of the vampire'. They wanted to control the entire world, make it theirs and the only humans who would survive would either be slaves or experiments. They almost succeeded if it wasn't for father. For years he hunted down their race and killed them, not for his race, but to protect and save humans. Eventually there were those humans who began to revere father, but he never knew or asked. Some of them still exist today." Temari looked at him funny "what did you say they were called, your father's race?"

"Vampire. The original race had another name before that, but that was lost in time." His eyes narrowed on her "you know something, don't you. Father's race are known to you." She nodded "we are descendants of Sarafan." When Naruto tensed and his hand went to grasp the weapon on his back, she motioned it away. "We no longer hunt your father's race, even if they no longer exist. After all, if what you say is true, they no longer were our enemies. Earlier when I asked you to clarify your brother's name, it was for a reason. Raziel, he used to be the leader of the Sarafan Elite, right?"

Naruto nodded guardingly. "He doesn't like being reminded of how he used to be. He sees his Sarafan years, the fanatical and viciousness of it, as something to be ashamed of. I think his words were he had seen the face of the monsters in the  men and the men in the monsters, especially after getting to know Janos."

"Janos?" Kankuro asked. "Janos Audron, the last of the ancient vampires, killed by his Sarafan self." Kankuro and Gaara looked at Temari "you never told us about this."

"It was a family secret passed down between our line from father to first born only. We were trained in secret to hunt the vampires should they ever pop up and endanger humanity again. But father also told me all about the last of their kind and deeds and told me to make my own decision." She looked at Naruto "Kain, last of the vampires, guardian of the pillar of balance. He's the Blood Shadow, isn't he." Naruto nodded "You know about the pillars? I thought the Sarafan were never told or else they wouldn't be hunting the very ones protecting them-and themselves."

"Pillars? Guardians?" Kankuro looked confused, so Naruto explained. "So these pillars were keeping the other race away and when the Sarafan hunted down the vampires they were weakening the gate, therefore letting them in" Gaara confirmed.

Naruto nodded and Temari added "the original Sarafan had no idea, like Naruto-san said they were fanatics. I don't think they would have stopped even if they had. However another group was started around Kain-sama's time as Vampire Lord calling themselves The Elite. They were early ninja trained by a good vampire who was eventually murdered by humans, and essentially protected humans from anything that attacked them, werewolves, monsters, even evil vampires. A few encountered Kain-san, but they knew not to risk facing him and how important he was to our world and history. Looks like they were right to." The others agreed and a slow grin suddenly built on Naruto's face. "What?" they asked.

"You say only your father and yourself knew about this history before now?" When she nodded he clarified "nothing is written or recorded and either of you haven't told a soul before now?" When she nodded again, the grin grew "you can take advantage of that, here and now, test your father." Temari cocked her head and a slow smile grew on her face "you're right."

"The exams start in two days, Gaara, niisan, neesan and Shukaku have worked out a plan. Once you have tested your father and made your decision, see Gaara. If you decide to join us, Shukaku will contact Kyuubi wiith the news so outside of this situation we will now be seen together and suspected. It is up to you to talk to your own people. But here's something else for you to know about the snake sannin.

This guy has a thing for children, he takes war-torn orphans, children and teens, convinces them they'll have a purpose-a better life with him and then brain-washes them into becoming totally dependent and dedicated to him before doing some horrendous things to them. He tried to get my Skulk Brother Sasuke when he was a child because of his bloodline, when that didn't work he went for his brother. Itachi beat his ass for it. We think during this  invasion he's gonna have another go at him. But we have our own measures to protect him."

The winged and tailed boy looked pissed off for a second "he is MINE, NO ONE is taking him from me." The three tensed at the KI coming from the other, but relaxed when the other regained control and went on looking at them "you three are also my family, but be warned, if it comes to it and you decide to side with the sannin instead of us, I'll not hesitate to kill you and reap your souls." Temari shivered at the words and absolutely cold voice, so like Gaara's.

The seals were lowered and the four broke up, the Sabaku going back to their hotel rooms to talk and the winged and tailed boy to his next training session. Later on that night, around dinner time, while seated to a meal with Hinata, Kyuubi spoke to him, causing him to come to attention in his seat and look blank for a few seconds. When he finally blinked and came back, Kain queried what she had said. "Shukaku says they reached an decision" he reported "they're gonna help us. They're currently getting together their most trusted among their forces to turn to our cause."

"Good" Kain nodded. "They said they want to talk to the Third, but are afraid of being found out by the fake and or any spies among their forces." Hinata spoke "why don't you use the incident two days ago? They can say they were forced to face him and be threatened with being expelled from the exams due to their actions against Kohonamaru. They had to face him and plead their case." Naruto's face lit up and he nodded "good idea Hina! I'll tell jijisan to send an official ANBU to make it look more real!"

She smiled at him, glad to help. Naruto told Kyuubi who agreed and communicated it to her brother.

 

The next day bright and early Naruto and his other two teammates and the three siblings were all standing in the Thirds office, locked and soundproofed, as they explained everything and what they had decided to do. The siblings started by explaining their parts in the invasion and what was SUPPOSED to happen and what they had planned out to do.

Then the three Sand and one Leaf ninja went on to explain THEIR plan, what involved and what they would actually do.

"Hmm" the Third hummed as he fiddled with his pipe "a good and solid plan. We could not only take my ex-student by surprise but weed out any possible spies. With that element we can find out why he is attacking and what he's really after. If he was just after Sasuke he would have made an attempt by now. He's after something else and is so desperate for it he's willing to sacrifice an entire village for it, not to mention risk becoming more than an s-class nin."

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Suna is under the Wind Lords jurisdiction. Hidden Leaf is under the Fire Lords. The Wind and Fire lords have an alliance, an understanding. If Sand was slaughtered by Leaf during an attempted invasion lead supposedly by the Kazekage himself, it would mean the Wind Lord violated the alliance. If Sand slaughtered Leaf, it would be the same only reverse the roles. However if either Sound or Orochimaru himself was revealed as the one who lead the invasion-or tricked you into it, then both the Fire Lord and Wind would seek to annihilate the cause. BOTH Lords would put a price on his, and any of his men's heads. Not only would ANBU, Hunter nin, and common ninja be hunting his head for the price on it, any of his own people who aren't complete fanatics would also."

The Third looked at the Sabaku siblings "that would be why he took your father's form. Not only would it allow him complete control over the situation, when the invasion is over-whether it is successful or not-he just has to abandon it, leaving you leaderless and to take the fall." The two older siblings looked furious while Gaara's face twisted once then reset to calm and blank. The Third looked at Temari "you will have to find an new leader-at least temporarily until you all return to Suna."

"Gaara" Kankuro said without hesitation, followed by her echo. Gaara himself looked stunned, turning to his sister "but you are the eldest...."

"But I am female. You know the others believe that females shouldn't  lead. Besides, I'm used to working from the shadows."

"I don't WANT to lead" Kankuro said "it would interfere in my puppet making. Besides, I wouldn't have the patience or control for it" he looked at his little brother  "YOU do."

"You can use this, Gaara" Temari said "use this situation to not only show our people you're not a monster, but that you're human and care for others. By saving lives here, not just Leaf ninja, our ninja will begin to trust you. When they do, others will as well." Sasuke spoke "you are Kyuubi-neesan's younger brother through Shukaku and Naruto's through her, that makes you OUR brother as well. Should you ever need any of the Skulk, we'll be there."

"Yeah"  Sakura agreed, not wanting to be left out. Gaara wanted at first to deny he needed ANY humans help, but in his head Shukaku stopped him and told him what to say. Instead he bowed slightly and thanked him, wondering just how much more things he'd need to learn to become more sociable and accepted by humans, especially his own village.

The Third looked back at Temari "you mentioned the shadows. Naruto told us about this.... inheritance between the father and first born of your line. Can you tell us more? He said you claimed they were once Sarafan." At the name Sasuke tensed and moved protectively in front of Naruto, aware of the group and their history in the time of Kain and Raziel.

Naruto just motioned him aside "they said WERE Sarafan." Reluctantly the Uchiha youngest moved back to his side, but made sure he kept a close eye on the girl.

Temari spoke "father and I were the last of the line. There may be other families out there descendant from one, but we haven't seen or heard from any others in centuries. I asked father why he never told Gaara or Kankuro about it or trained them as well so we could increase the numbers again but he told me it was ONLY father to first born and they were 'safer' not knowing. He made me vow-on his death-to never tell another soul. Well since he's dead now...." she turned to look at her younger brothers "I'm going to begin your training once this is over with."

Kankuro looked alarmed and scared by the prospect while Gaara's growing smile looked decidedly evil.

"Tell us about these....Elite, if you don't mind" The Third said "if you are able." Temari shrugged "now father is gone I'm not forced to silence. If you all swear to keep this secret as well, I don't see a reason not to." The Third and three team seven members all did so. The Third then motioned the group to sit. Taking a deep breath the blonde started "at first we were minor Sarafan. But after Kain-san conquered Nosgoth and destroyed the Sarafan the descendants of the few who survived found purpose as Vampire Hunters patrolling the land, trying to help the few humans left and hunt the ever growing brood of the Lord's sons."

 _ **"My Vampire Brothers"**_ said a voice and all eyes turned to Naruto to find his eyes fully white. "Raziel niisan" Sasuke looked startled, "you're going to join in the conversation?" The boy nodded _**"since this was during my time I thought it best, so there were no.... misunderstandings."**_ Temari frowned at him "who....?"

"Razeil, vampire wraith, Kain-sama's first born son, the spirit of the Soul Reaver and the reason your brother and his...tenant were purified." Temari frowned "the only Raziel father ever mentioned that was Kain's son was once an Sarafan Elite and was later killed by Kain as an vampire."

 _ **"That is I, but that is not exactly true"**_ Raziel said _**"I was a Sarafan..."**_ his face twisted briefly in anger before he regained control _ **"I was then his son, but he didn't kill me, I was....exiled, but returned hundreds of years later as an vampire wraith, a shadow of my former self."**_

Temari eyed him like she didn't believe him. Raziel explained "vampires do not just die and their souls pass on. In the Spectral Realm, the place were ALL souls go when they die, they are trapped, their thirst for blood mutated into an thirst for souls. While other souls are free to reincarnate and be reborn they are forever trapped, becoming nothing more than the ravenous monsters they were accused of being in unlife." He summoned an shadow clone and when the smoke cleared Naruto was back to normal and the clone was different. It spread it's hands and said _**"THIS is what you become."**_

Gaara, the Third, and Sasuke didn't react, but the two oldest Sabaku moved away and gasped in horror and shock. However after a couple of seconds Temari paused and cocked her head.

Bravely she walked forward, circling the figure, looking him up and down. Finally she spoke "it was you, wasn't it. You started it, it was because of you our line started."

"What?" all eyes turned to her "what do you mean?"

"Father told me all about it, how we started in the Elite-or rather, we started it. Do you remember a single Vampire Hunter patrolling just outside the territory of Malchiah? Do you remember killing two Malchem and instead of killing the hunter as well you let him live?"

Raziel looked thoughtful for a while, then spoke _**"barely, but I DO seem to remember some of it. Are you saying that one hunter was responsible for the Elite? That because of my decision to leave, because I was more obsessed with finding Malchiah than fighting one human, your entire line was born and this group conceived?"**_

Temari nodded "father got together with other hunters and told them about you. When you spared more they began to join him. When you single-handedly destroyed ALL the clan heads and most of their most powerful offspring, so making their job easier, some began to see you as Nosgoth's savior. That group got together and decided that if you could do so to help save humans and the innocents-even vampires-then they would also do so.

They spread out over Nosgoth and even over oceans and far away lands, learning the fighting methods of other places then returning home to teach each other and the next generation. The fighting methods of many many lands combined into one and enhanced by magic and even what we now call chakra and jutsu's." The group looked at her, wide eyed "you mean THAT is the origin of ninja and Shinobi kind?! YOUR ancestors?!" Temari nodded "it is suspected, yes. And it all hadn't happened if Raziel-san didn't spare my families ancestor."

Everyone was amazed but Naruto grinned at his ancient brother "I told you there was a reason for everything. The saying 'every action has an opposite or equal reaction' applies here you know."

Raziel just looked at him funny.

The Third cleared his throat and attention turned back to the female Sabaku. "The Elite lasted many hundreds of years, passing down their training and knowledge through generations from father to children until just before the purge of vampire kind." She looked to Naruto and Raziel "what Kain-sama doesn't know is just before he began hunting his own kind down was the reason the vampires were killing humans again. That was us. The vampires were sick of us protecting humans from them and decided that if we were going to interfere, they would just kill us off first. By the time he interfered, The Elite were almost wiped out. Only a few families were left."

"You're own included" the Third said, the blonde Sabaku nodding "it's why I couldn't understand why father didn't train Gaara and Kankuro as well. I mean they're part of the line, surely he'd teach them as well so that we had more members?" Kankuro shrugged "whatever the reason, it's done, you can train us now."

Temari frowned at  her younger brother "YOU want to work, to train?"

"Well yeah" he answered with a shrug "it's our heritage isn't it?" his tone of voice said he didn't understand why she was asking, it was obvious, wasn't it? After looking at him for long seconds and not finding what she was looking for she turned back to them. "Can I see Kain-sama? There are things I wish to discuss with him and I want to get to know him." The Third turned to Naruto and raised an eyebrow at him. Before he could speak Raziel held up one cloven hand an spoke _**"a moment"**_ he didn't move, then lowered his arm again _**"I told him to use his mist form so no one sees him coming and going."**_

The Third nodded.

 

A few minutes later an thick red mist began to gather in the corner of the room opposite Naruto and Raziel, condensing into a thick form the size of an tall muscular man. Features started to form, hands, legs, a torso and head. Next yellow glowing eyes were visible, cloven hands and feet, long white hair and clothes, red clothes swabbing the figure. The entire process appeared slow and gradual to the ninja's, but in fact took only seconds.

Soon a figure in red and black armor stood there, an deep red cloak over it and covering most the body with an pulled up hood over the head, hiding the face, except the burning yellow eyes. As he appeared he flung back the hood and cloak over his shoulders, letting the three siblings see the vampire fully for the first time. Ignoring their looks he turned to The Third, greeting the man with respect who returned it and then looked to his adopted son, looking shocked "Raziel?!"

"Shadow Clone, chichi" Naruto answered his reaction "he wanted a say in the meeting."

"Of course" the vampire recovered. So the Third made introductions "Kain sama may I introduce the children of Suna's Kazekage, eldest daughter Temari No Sabaku, middle son Kankuro and the youngest Gaara. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara san may I introduce Kain sama, last of the vampire race, once Kage of Nosgoth, Sion of Balance and now Adviser to The Lord of Fire."

"You are Gaara, vessel of the one tailed?" Kain asked the red head, more interested in him than his siblings. When Gaara tensed and nodded stiffly, ready for the hate and fearful reaction he was shocked when the vampire smiled at him, his expression showing he knew he would have that reaction and said only "welcome to the family young one." Gaara sagged, shocked by his lack of anger or fear. Kain gave him an sardonic grin "we all are different to each other in our own way, aren't we. That doesn't make us monsters, it just makes us normal."

Gaara understood and nodded. This man was even more ancient than the wraith, if he said it, it was the voice of experience speaking, he KNEW what he was talking about. Gaara would take everything the man said to heart, he was ancient, born eons ago, he knew things, had seen things other people could only imagine. Gaara couldn't even conceive the things he had learn, the things he had done, he had so much he could teach him, including how to be human.

Gaara had been born human and raised a weapon, this man had been born something more and raised human. The man had been  appointed on his very birth as an guardian to something powerful-he was so alike Gaara yet more. He could be his guide in this life. The figure turned towards the Third as he spoke "I have called you here, Kain sama, for a reason. Temari chan here has given us some information you should be made aware of. How much of the last couple of days has Naruto told you about?"

"The incident with your grandson, invasion and the red head being a vessel, that is all." Eyes turned to the winged and tailed boy who shrugged "I told my Hokage, just like I was supposed to. I didn't know if I was allowed to tell anyone else." The rest understood and the siblings appreciated his discretion. So together the group told the vampire what was going on and all they had learned.

Kain frowned at Temari when he learned of the vampires hunting the Elite in the past "if your father's ancestors had of came and informed me of what was happening, I would have let it be known they were under my protection and any vampire actively hunting them were to be hunted itself. If it was known they were protected and there was a reward for those hunting them, other vampires would have willingly given them up for it." Temari shrugged "but we were used to hiding in the shadows, it would never occurred to them. They would have wanted to deal with it themselves."

"Ah but they didn't, did they" The Third pointed out "they just continued their mission and were nearly wiped out. At least if Kain sama interfered you would have had a chance to either increase your numbers again before they defied him or fight back yourself enough to....discourage any attacks." Temari shrugged "I'm only telling you now because Kain sama should know the truth and Raziel sama deserves to know what his action that day resulted in" her eyes turned to Naruto "and I want to train Naruto as an Elite as well as the boys." They looked stunned, none more than Naruto himself "me? Why?"

"If the Elite are to be revived there needs to be more than three isolated in Suna. We need trusted agents and members around the world" she smiled at him "besides, you ARE our brother now, right?" Naruto nodded but looked at Kain. With the Whisper he spoke secretly to him _"she wants to use me to keep an eye on you. Should you be struck by the need to suddenly make hundreds of other vampires."_

Kain frowned but Naruto anticipated his thought _"she doesn't know about THE OTHER, we never told or even implied. First it isn't our secret to tell, second THAT information is only known by a few in Kohona in an need-to-know basis, and she definitely doesn't need to know."_ Kain understood and didn't speak as Naruto voiced a worry "if you want to train me, how will that possibly happen? I mean the exams start tomorrow and after that-even if we win-then you three will have to return home and handle the mess your father's 'death' will cause, there is no time."

The Third cleared his throat "will one month be enough to at least get a good portion started?"

"Well it really depends on how fast he learns and just how willing."

Kain, Raziel, Sasuke and The Third all gave off slightly sarcastic chuckles to the Siblings surprise and Naruto's embarrassment. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that" The Third said through his laughter. Sasuke spoke next "he's always driving us mad with whining he's bored and wanting to train or spar." Raziel followed on _**"his sensei and various others have all learned to hide when he gets that way, least he drive them to exhaustion and beyond."**_ Kain finished for them "he is constantly training, his mind and body craving stimulus, so much so we are unable to keep up."

"Come on guys! I'm not that bad!" he protested, looking from one face to the other, eyes wide. When they didn't answer he frowned "guys?" nothing for a second before Naruto squeaked "guys?" When no one denied it or defended him, just chuckled, he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

After that bit of tension relief, Raziel looked to the Third _**"you implied they would have a month of training, what does that mean?"**_ The Third leaned forward at the desk, stepelled his fingers in front of his face and spoke "The Chunnin Exams."

"Huh?" they asked.

"There is three separate parts to the Chunnin Exams. The first is the written part. It tests your stealth skills. The second is the survival part. This will test you against each other and other teams. It will also weed down the amount of entrants for the last and final part. However between the second and final part entrants have a month in which to train or push themselves before the final section to hopefully improve their skills" he looked at Temari "will it suffice for you to start his training?"

She nodded "plenty. But there is the problem of how to actually do so without being seen. The invasion isn't planned until the final part."

"Humm" the Third hummed thoughtfully then dug into a draw in his desk, pulling out four pieces of paper, which he started to pen an strange seal on. Once done and the ink was dry he handed them out to the three siblings and the winged and tailed boy "these seals allow you entrance into the most secure training grounds we have. Only ones with this seal can enter or leave. You can claim you are training there at my consent. Since Naruto has a way to travel there and enter or leave  without being seen or even sensed, if you go there the four of you can train and never be seen together."

Temari frowned "how do you know it's secure enough?"

"It should be, since it's the Hokage's own personal training grounds. It has to be extremely secure so that the leaders of this village are protected during training, even ANBU and Hunter Nin can't enter. Just whatever you do, DO NOT allow another to see those seals, let alone take them. If it comes to it, destroy them immediately then return to me." The four nodded, placing them securely away, Naruto in a coat pocket, Temari into her ninja pack  and Kankuro inside one of his puppets.

They continued to talk for another hour or so, refining plans and mashing out details and kinks until it was time to go their separate ways.

The next day, bright and early in the morning, the three met at the bridge they favored and after making sure everyone was ready and had been given a pep-talk, they headed for the academy for the first part of the test, discussing the way the others had 'failed' the pretest on them. "I mean, come ON!" Sasuke said "not only are you telepathic but I have the sharingan-even if it's not fully unlocked. What, did they really think I wouldn't check with you to see if it was you being attacked?! Even if you weren't, I have more faith in your skills to believe some idiots gonna overpower you."

Naruto sighed at his ranting and shook his head "but you have to remember, Sasuke, the only ones who know of our connection outside the Skulk is Sakura, chichi,  Itachi and Kakashi. Not even Anko or jijisan know. As far as they know, my Whisper ability works only on chichi or even close up, not distances and certainly not as tight as we are."

"I suppose your right" the youngest Uchiha sighed.

After an incident getting in the hall and to the class room, who should meet them at the door but their sensei who eye-smiled to them and told them how they would have been taken from the running if one of them chose not to enter. Naruto grinned widely when he then told them he was proud of them and moved aside to let them in. Once inside Sakura paled at the sight of all those people. Sasuke looked at her and spoke softly "don't worry, we can easily beat them all. You are so much better than you were at the academy."

"Right!" Sakura brightened as the male she had and still admired-only  in a different way now-gave her a confidence boost. "The only ones we need to worry about are Suna and the guys" Naruto murmured, but when Sakura deflated slightly he looked at her "don't worry, we don't plan on fighting each other. In fact we're gonna help each other." Sakura frowned "what do you mean?"

Before he could answer, another did "I knew this was going to be a drag, but I didn't know it was going to be THIS lame."

Naruto grinned "hi guys."

"Well, well, what do you know, looks like the gangs all back together again" another said and Shino, Hinata and Kiba approached (with Akamaru of course). Kiba grinned wildly while Hinata squealed and threw herself onto her mates back, arms wrapped around his neck, speaking as she did "Naruto, where've you been?!" Naruto chuckled "hey Nata."

"Boy you have NO IDEA how glad I am you showed up here, I've missed those good looks of yours!" she gushed as she squeezed him, riding his back. When eyes turned to watch she childishly poked her tongue at them "he's mine!" Disgusted, bored or disinterested eyes turned away again. "You guys too huh?" Shikamaru asked in a bored voice "man everyone's at this STUPID THING."

"Yeap, here we are, the nine rookies" Kiba laughed "this is gonna be fun!" Naruto's grin echoed his. "Hey you guys, you may want to try keeping it down a little" a new voice came from behind them "I mean no offense but you ARE the nine rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy." His voice became more stern  "I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourself. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

 _ **"SNAKE!!!!!"**_ a voice echoed through the minds of all nine, a mix of Naruto, Raziel and Kyuubi. The other eight all blinked in shock of the  simultaneous cry and Ino was the first to speak with open hostility "well who asked you?! Who are you?!"

_"Calm down, Ino. We can't let him think we suspect. That goes for all of you. As far as he's concerned, we're clueless rookies a little too overconfident in our abilities."_

_"And your point is..?"_ Sasuke thought dryly leading to multiple mental laughs. The figure, a little older than them with thick round glasses and silver hair, was speaking "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you, you've made quite the impression." All the others were looking at them, again.

When the silver haired male started to go on about 'touchy' and 'tense' ninja, Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and said in a bored voice "big deal." When Sakura asked him about his being tested before and he mentioned it was his seventh, Naruto spoke in their heads _"obviously a spy, put here to find information on not just us. For now, hold back, look like true rookies."_ So they played along, even gaining some information out of him, although they wouldn't completely believe it all unless they saw proof.

Sasuke even provided to charade of asking for info about Gaara and Rock Lee. They were glad to find that the information contained none of their skills from Kain or Itachi or even each other, just the academy, training with their families and anything public. But then of course they wouldn't put it past him to hold back-just to test him.

When the sound ninja attacked the silver haired boy as a seeming retaliation for his words, Naruto snorted in their heads in disgust, not at the other boys seeming injury, but his acting. Before anything else could happen, there was a cloud of smoke and an rough familiar voice spoke "all-right you baby face degenerates, pipe down and listen up!" When the smoke cleared Ibiki stood there, flanked by a group of other ninja.

With a smirk echoed by Naruto he went on "I'm Ibiki Marino, your proctor, and from this moment, your worse enemy." Naruto just rolled his eyes. To him Ibiki was about as intimidating as an chipmunk. In fact Naruto had grown up calling him 'uncle Bi'.

"First, you candidates from the village Hidden In The Sound, knock it off! Who told you you could fight!? Do you want to be failed before we've even begun!?"

"Sorry, It's our first time" the attacker said in an totally unrepentant voice. "Guess we're a little jumpy, sir." It went on until they learned the rules. Naruto snorted in their heads _"yeah right."_

 _"What?"_ Sakura thought back. _"Think about it, what he said. This isn't about the written test, but a test, a test of our ability to cheat without being caught, to 'gather information' without being caught."_

 _"Are you sure about that?"_ they asked together _"you have to be absolutely positive."_

_"I am, ask Shikamaru and Sasuke."_

_"Makes sense"_ both boys answered together. _"You all use your separate abilities to cheat, just BE EXTREMELY CAREFUL. Help each other. Sakura, can you manage on your own?"_

_"I think so. What are YOU going to do?"_

_"Gaara and the others have it figured out, I'll have my telepathy to pull it from one of the sentinels minds. Go ahead. I'll stay linked-just in case one of you have trouble."_ They all lowered their heads and began.

At the end not only was the class cut down by 23rds but Naruto was proven right. Just after Ibiki's little speech something flew through the window, unravealling to reveal another familiar figure, causing nine rookies to sweat-drop and Naruto to bang his head on the desk before grinding it there with a moan of "why does she keep doing this to me." They were dismissed for the day and early next morning met at training grounds 44. Anko told them that it  was called The Forest Of Death, but he just rolled his eyes at her dramas.

After all, he and Kain had been training here for years. The giant scorpions here had learned to avoid him, seeing him as an predator above them. The good thing about that was any wildlife in there would know not to mess with him and the others, either sensing their connection or smelling Naruto on them. Also Naruto knew good places to hide or relax, safe places-or as safe as you could there.

Jijisan had called this part of the test the 'survival' part, meaning, he looked around at the other teams, other villages, frowning at Kabuto, then another, an woman from Grass, covered from sight. But NOTHING could hide that smell, that overwhelming sent. He frowned, would the snake himself really come out this time, would he think disguising himself as an candidate would give him the opportunity to grab Sasuke? Was that what he was planning? He would warn the others once inside, get them to keep an eagle eye on Sasuke.

And if he was here using another body, what had he done with the Kazekage's? How did he expect to lead Suna's forces in another body? Did he KNOW about the rebellion? Alarmed Naruto reached out and scanned the minds of all there, Kyuubi's powerful boost letting him "sneak under" any barriers, shuddering in disgust at the hate in some and evil taint to others-especially the Sound nin team.

Curiously Kabuto's mind was almost completely pure. Yes, he was damaged slightly by the trauma of his life-just like any other shinobi-and his mind was made up of curious layers, but somehow he had maintained his pure heart. _**"Perhaps that is because he does not know himself."**_ Raziel spoke up.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Naruto thought back.

 ** _"I sense a spirit to him akin to my own"_** the spirit wraith said _**"his true self is long buried. Those layers are the different identities he has had throughout his life. Like him my true self was long buried to my until my purification at the Reaver Forge. My true human self was hidden under the layers of Raziel The Elite Sarafan, Raziel Kains son and Lieutenant, Raziel The Wraith and Raziel The Avenger. When I was purified I became all those things together, as I was meant to be."**_

_"Can we help him? Somehow merge the layers together? Maybe by purifying him?"_

_**"Only he can do that. He must find himself BY himself and then choose which layers are part of him and which is fake."** _

Naruto was saddened by this, but understood. Sensing nothing to imply the planned rebellion was exposed-or even suspected, Naruto sent a warning to Gaara and his siblings and drew back again, turning his attention back to the rest of rookie nine.

He suddenly became aware of something creeping up behind him and with an evil smile he decked the boy playfully into his teammates arms with an wicked laugh of "not good enough, shrimp!"

"Ow, boss, what'd you do that for?" none other than Kohonamaru whined. "Good try, but you may want to  remember next time there is no square rocks in nature-only man processed ones. Better try next time."

"What are YOU shrimps doing here?" Sakura snorted at them. "We're on a mission. We have to interview ninja's for the academy's newspaper. It's a big-time article about the Chunnin Exams."

"That's why we wanted to interview you" Undon added. "So will you do it, please?!" Moegi begged.

Before Naruto could answer, a voice called out "hey you, your holding up the next part of the exams" and Anko came walking towards them, smirking at Naruto. "Sorry but Kohonamaru wanted to ask me something, about an interview?" Anko grinned and informed them that other people were to be interveiwed as well so called an ten minute break.

When Anko went back to trying to scare them, Naruto did something childish, he imitated Anko in a high mocking voice and rolled his eyes.

The female ninja immediately followed up by using inhuman speed to fling an kunai at her lovers adopted son, cutting his cheek, yet, the rookie nine knew if he wanted to, Naruto could have easily avoided it. Sometimes they swore those two liked hurting each other and seeing  if they could draw each others blood. However they knew Naruto wanted the others to underestimate him, it was an strategic decision, just as pretending they didn't know each other-least other villages cry favoritism.

However Naruto suddenly caught something at his shoulder before Anko could move.

A tongue, a long tongue from the mouth of an female Grass Ninja that had come up behind Naruto to try and lick at the blood there. He held the apendage with enough strength to assure she couldn't pull away,  but not enough to damage and  pulled slightly so the ear was near his. He then turned his head and hissed in the ear "keep your tongue and any other part of your body to yourself, snake."

"My apologies" the woman seemed to have no problem talking clearly without her tongue  "just your blood and the fact she parted my hair like that....excited me. I thought you might wish this." The end of her tongue was wrapped around the handle of Anko's kunai. "Why thank you, Grass Ninja" Anko was suddenly there, voice sickly sweet as she took the weapon, however they noticed that not only had Naruto released the apendage and stepped back and to the side slightly, but Anko had inserted herself between the two.

No matter their teasing and the sometimes sadistic way they treated each other, the two WERE as close as brother and sister. The 'woman' smiled around the tongue, retracted the apendage, turned and went back to 'her' team. Naruto looked at Anko _"that's HIM, isn't it."_

 _"Yeah"_ her hand wondered to her neck partly before she clenched it and forced it back to her side.

Naruto wanted to reach out and touch her, to comfort her, but knew he couldn't without exposing their connection. Instead he had to settle for sending waves of love and support in their minds as he spoke to her mind _"don't worry, you're safe from him now. Chichi will never let him touch you again and neither will we."_ He sent her the impression of comforting fingers on her arm _"you are more than you used to be, way more. If he tries to control you, you'll send it back on him, if he tries to physically hurt you, I have NO DOUBT you'll set him back on his ass like the fool he is."_

Anko's smile was small _"thanks Naruto."_

_"Your welcome. Your my sister, but don't forget you're strong, way stronger than him, enough to beat his ass easily. But if you need me...."_

_"I know, thanks again. Now go back to your team."_ Naruto smiled slightly and headed back to the group.

Anko approached the fence, speaking out loud as she did "now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all" pulling something from her coat she continued "just a standid consent form. Before the test all of you will have to read over this form and then sign it. Some of you might not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent for that risk, otherwise it would be my responsibility" she laughed almost evily, Naruto rolling his eyes again.

Whispers started among the teams of shinobi around them.

Anko calmed and went on "Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test." she handed Naruto the forms and asked him to pass them out. While he did so, she continued "the first thing you need to know is this will tax every one of your survival skills. She went on to discribe the terrain while Naruto looked bored. When she told them it would be 'anything goes' he perked up a little. When she  told them about each of them having to collect the scrolls-one of them heaven and the other earth-he looked more interested.

As it went on Naruto looked more interested, especially about the time limit. Soon they were exchanging their forms for a scroll. When each went to a different gate, after saying their goodbyes and vowing to meet up inside, they waited to enter.

As the gate was unlocked, they stepped forward.

The gate swung open and they entered.

SNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNSSNS


	25. Chapter 25

"You can shed the disguise now" Sasuke said as they got deep enough inside "your unusual looks might help us here."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him. "His appearance may help us put a scare into other teams." Naruto shrugged and dissolved the more human appearance he used around anyone but his 'family' and team, returning to his winged and tailed form. "So what's the plan?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. He knew, with their mental link, that Naruto could keep in constant contact with the others and share conversations and plans.

"We all meet at the designated spot in two days time, with or without both scrolls. If there are any severe injuries I can heal them there. Two days will give us plenty of time for each team to get the other scroll and beat any other team who tries to take theirs. Once we are together we spend the third day resting and recovering and then together head for the tower. Only the stupidest of people will attack the nine of us together."

"Right" Sasuke nodded "what now?"

"We got to an nearby safe area and eat before we try and fight another team for their scroll."

"Why eat already?" Sakura frowned "we only just got here."

Naruto looked at her "the next two days we will be fighting for our lives Sakura, until we reach the others we likely won't have time to stop and eat, let alone rest. We should eat and rest whenever we get the chance."

"He's right" Sasuke nodded to her "Kain-san taught us this as well."

Taking her teammates word for it she followed them off towards an small safe spot a few hours in that Naruto knew about to eat and rest.

About two hours in they heard loud terrified screaming. Naruto's reaction was a mysterious grin. "What?" they asked.

"'Nata's team have their scroll already" Naruto said, grin broadening when Sasuke started cursing about how Kiba would now be impossible to live with.

They soon reached the small clearing surrounding an huge thick gnarled tree. Naruto lead them to the base where the earth seemed to drop away from the roots, leaving a hole between the earth and trunk.

Naruto did something near the hole and immediately they felt a brief flash of chakra and then it was gone.

When Sakura asked him what he had done Naruto told them that this was the location for one of various bolt-holes he had spread out around the entire grounds, each with safe-guard jutsus to ensure no one else got inside. Contained inside was various things they might need, medical supplies, food, water and even a few things to aid in security and bedding "all we have to do is when we want to sleep is raise the fail-safes once inside and we'll know when and if someone approaches or attacks. I'll teach you them later so you can raise or lower them" he motioned both inside ahead of him.

Sasuke first then Sakura they waited for Naruto who wasted no time in lighting an small lantern hanging above them, revealing an surprisingly spacious interior for a tree. The lantern lite up small shelves above their heads baring various items and the earth at the center was dug out to hold an small sealed cold chest which was revealed to hold bottles of water and fruit, berries and some frozen meats.

Sakura looked around in awe "how did you do all this?! It's amazing!!"

Naruto smiled in pleasure at her awe and explained "Jiriaya-sensei and the toads are teaching me to be an Nature Sage. Being able to commune with the chakra of all natural things means that it allows me certain things, like the trees allowing me to hide inside or even manipulate it to certain extents. It also means that while this place is deadly to every one else, it's just another home to me."

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"This place has it's own rhythm, just like any part of nature. I KNOW that rhythm, which means I should be able to sense interruptions."

"Meaning he could predict any attacks or people waiting to attack us" Sasuke explained to her. Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded. Naruto went on "for instance, we were and are being followed, since entering in fact. They are currently waiting for us and probably discussing how best to take our scroll." Sasuke nodded this time "and probably thinking we are a bunch of weak rookies with no experience whatsoever" his eyes went to the Sharingan and Sakura nodded, cracking her knuckles.

Naruto went on "and we have the advantage here. Not only do I know the territory but they can't come after us in here. We can eat and rest and even sleep, but if they want to get our scroll they have to stay alert and at the ready, they can't leave or even look away least they miss us."

The Uchiha heir snorted "then why don't we."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't we. We have two days to meet up with the others after getting another scroll, and if THEY have the one we need we don't even have that to worry about. We could make it to the meeting point within a day. If we wait here not only will we be well fed and rested but by the time we are ready to go, they will be exhausted and tired."

Naruto shrugged "we could easily take them and their scroll, THEN rest. But it's up to you guys." His teammates agreed with him and decided to take the team first.

After teaching his teammates the jutsu to let them inside and an hour had gone by, the three left the shelter, Naruto restoring the jutsu to close it back up before preforming the charade of having to go into the bushes away from them to relieve himself.

After a while a blonde figure stumbled back out, making a big production of it. Sasuke made sure Naruto had made quick work of the idiots teammates before he was immediately attacking. The figure acted all shocked and pretended to try and talk to him, but when Sakura joined in, the figure barely avoiding a punch that left a crater in his place, the Uchiha heir snorted at his protests "you are such an idiot, and your infiltration skills suck."

When the figure still tried to pretend the Uchiha continued "I don't know HOW you passed the first part of the test if this is the best you can do, I saw right through you, even knowing you three were there."

The blue eyes narrowed "what do you mean?"

"First, baka, I grew up with Naruto-since we were five-I trained with him, I know how he talks, how he  walks, how he moves and how he fights. Your nothing like him.

Second we share a link of more than teammates, we are brothers, I DON'T feel that with you.

Third, you are using his disguise, the image you are using is used only in public, not with us. It was shed once we entered, meaning once we entered here, you were following us  from enough of a distance not to see the change.

Forth, if you had been paying attention before the actual entrance into these grounds, you would have known Naruto had a cut on his left cheek.

Fifth, Naruto is right handed, your kunai is in the wrong hand and your pack is on the wrong leg."

The ninja snarled and jumped away, shedding the disguise as he did "so what, you saw though it, big deal."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "you're the best your village has to offer? Pathetic. Being a spy and replacing someone with infiltration requires more than just their appearance. It requires essentially CLONING that person. You have to walk the same, talk the same, eat the same foods, know what they know, WHO THEY KNOW. You have to BE that person in every way or you're just a failure."

"Too late" Sakura sniffed haughtily "he already is."

This pissed off the other ninja who attacked Sasuke, but the heir-sharingan swirling-just matched him move for move.

Finally he seemed to get bored with it, but in reality sensed Naruto returning, and instantly overpowered the other, beating him to the ground. The ninja lay there, looking up at the Uchiha, fear on his face for the first time. Before he could move there was two thuds either side of him and his teammates unconscious bodies were dumped next to him by an figure with nine tails and two wings who, once he had his attention, held out his hand.

Fumbling a bit the ninja removed his scroll and handed it over. Naruto immediately handed it to Sakura who looked stunned but took it and Naruto spoke as he stood up straight  "if I were you I would hide until my teammates wake up then head back to the gate. There you can get the medical attention you need and you can always try again next year. If you remain here some other team is going to attack you while you are vulnerable for a scroll you no longer have, and THEY may not be as merciful as we were."

The ninja looked from him to Sasuke and back and answered by nodding desperately.

The three Leaf ninja and teammates turned and left the three. They walked back to the hollow where once inside they checked out the new scroll.

"Well that was easy" Sasuke said as Sakura held it out. "I wonder what's inside?" their female teammate said "why don't we just look? They won't  know....."

"NO" Naruto said firmly to them.

"Why not?" they asked.

"Because this isn't just a survival test" Naruto said "in a way it's an test into our worth as a ninja."

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Think about it. As a ninja they have to be able to trust us with information that is extremely important, maybe even life threatening. They have to know they can trust us to deliver confidential info to it's destination without being tempted and reading it when it isn't ours to read. THIS sort of situation is like 'what would happen if you were being hunted on that mission by enemy ninja bent on obtaining it?'"

"I see" Sasuke stroked his chin thoughtfully "so that's why we can't read them until we reach the tower. They're testing our reliability AS WELL AS our ability to survive."

"Do you understand Sakura?" Naruto asked, turning to look at her. Sakura pursed her lips in determination and nodded.

Naruto went on "we can rest here a few hours but then we should probably move on. It may only take us a day to reach the meeting point, but along the way we'll be set upon by other ninja thinking we're an easy shot, which will probably set us back an couple of hours. I sent the others the locations of my bolt-holes and how to open and close them so if they need any supplies or a place to rest they're safe, but apart from that they should be there waiting when we arrive, or soon afterwards."

"So for now let's rest and prepare ourselves for anything or everything" Sasuke nodded.

************************************************************************

They had stopped for a break hours later when Sasuke felt anger and unease from Naruto, looking at his Skulk brother to find him glancing at a spot in the trees again and again.

"What is it?" he sent the thought to him.

**_"SNAKE"_** came the conjoined reply, the word nothing but a growl.

Sasuke blinked "here? NOW? Is he watching us?"

"He's preparing an jutsu. I can feel his chakra building."

"Then link Sakura's mind to ours, I've got a plan."

*From here It goes just like the anime guys, I'm too lazy to do it word for word.*

Naruto looked at the huge snake in front of him and snorted, how corny could you get? He stepped forward, launched himself into the air and landed on its head, one fist punching down. The effect was an loud audible snap as the top jaw impacted the bottom jaw, closing it's mouth loudly, the top fangs barely folding back in time to prevent the creature from driving it's own teeth through it's bottom jaw.

"You're a fool, stupid idiot, why else do you think the rest of you're kind avoid me" using Razeil bind technique he bound it's jaws shut, then, while it thrashed and tried to open it's mouth, he used the Soul Reaver. With one downward slash he had beheaded the snake AND taken it's soul.

With another snort of disgust he sheathed the weapon then headed off to find his teammates.

Just in time to watch the snake bite into Sasuke's neck, the Uchiha screaming in agony. However there was an flash of light, the snake hissed loudly as he was thrown back with such force and speed he couldn't stop himself from smashing into a tree with such force it would have broken his back completely if he wasn't the snake he was.

Somewhere in Naruto's head he knew it was the Seal Glyph protecting it's barer, that by an weird quirk of fate the snake had chosen the same place to attempt to curse-mark him as he had Anko, but his mind was gone in an red haze of animal\human unadulterated rage and fury.

HOW DARE HE TRY TO MARK WHAT WAS ALREADY HIS!!! HOW DARE HE TRY TO CLAIM WHAT WAS HIS AND ALWAYS HAD BEEN!!! HE WAS A SNAKE, A CREATURE OF NATURE NO MATTER THE ABOMINATION, HE SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS MARK AND LEFT HIM ALONE!!! HE WOULD MAKE HIM PAY!!!

Everything around then went silent, the entire training grounds silent as all of nature-even the ninjas inside-recognized an pissed off predator, a creature of death and vengeance, and everyone quaked in fear at the power of that threat.

Those connected to the boy, his skulk members and Sakura who was still telepathically linked to him, all felt their minds buckle under the force of the pure animal fury, even Shikamaru collapsing to one knee, hugging their heads as they fought against the flood filling their minds.

"What's happening!!" Choji screamed, chip pack forgotten as he collapsed, Ino helpless to aid them.

Shikamaru fought to process the images flooding him, his genius mind desperately sorting through them, trying to control the flood by processing what he was receiving. "Sasuke!" he yelled back, "something happened to Sasuke and it's pushed Naruto over the edge!"

"Someone has to stop him before we join him!" Choji called back. Something came to the Nara, a thought, a being, the one being in their group capable of doing something about it "Kyuu! Only she can stop him, we all have to call to her, get through to her! Concentrate on her!"

"I can't!" Choji said helplessly.

"I know it's hard but we have to try, tell the others!"

With a groan Choji tried, both boys concentrating all they had on calming the demon. Soon, Slowly they felt Hinata join in, then Shino and as the pain lessened both Kiba and Sakura-even though she had no idea why. However there was no communicating with Sasuke, his entire mind and body was an red haze of pure agony and the group knew that while the fury came from Naruto it was Sasuke they were picking up the pain from. Sakura gave then the answer why when she said softly in an trembling voice _"it was the snake guy disguised as a woman from Grass. She bit Sasuke, right over the glyph seal. Sasuke was pretending to be affected by her KI and wanted to see what she...HE would do. He snuck up behind him, Sasuke was about to strike back with his sword, but the snake was too fast and bit him on the neck before he could."_

_"So Naruto's animal instincts-inherited through Kyuubi-took it as another animal trying to mark and claim what belongs to him, and totally lost control."_ The others could sense her nod _"everyone, concentrate on Kyuubi, on calming her, even you, Sakura. I know you aren't one of us, but you can help."_

_"Right"_   they could sense her determination to help her teammate.

They all tried for what seemed like hours but was seconds, worried they weren't getting anywhere, until suddenly there was what could only be described as a pop and waves of gentle loving warmth and sorrowful guilt filled them.

**"I'm sorry"** those two words were no more than a sob. Sakura's eyes widened. This was the great and terrifying Kyuubi, nine tailed demon fox who had almost completely destroyed Hidden Leaf and her parents and nearly all adults she knew tried to convince her was nothing but a monster? This gentle pure light in their heads, sobbing and apologizing for something not her fault with such pain and guilt? Whatever it was, she was no monster. Naruto was right, she was his sister-an powerful being of pure chakra sure but an person to be sure.

She sent it all the love and support she could summon, her emotions and feelings telling the other female she was not to blame. For just a minute she could see herself sitting in her favorite dango shop with an red headed girl her age, hugging her close and soothing her, getting her to talk gently. She had never been a big sister and all those feelings were never able to come out before now and even though the other being was definitely older than her, that was exactly as she felt now, an protective loving big sister.

The female seemed shocked to earn such love from other than Naruto and maybe Razeil, she heard a whispered **"why? I killed all those people, I almost lost it again here."**

_"That wasn't you"_ Sakura said _"you were corrupted and under another's control."_ Part of Sakura couldn't believe what she was saying but the majority of her was in total agreement and now understand Naruto trying to convince them that she wasn't what the adults had tried to convince them she was. The Skulk members knew all along and now SHE knew.

_"Sakura, we need you to look up, tell us what's happening."_

Understanding their need she looked at the trees across her. She told them what she saw _"Sasuke is on his hands and knees, like he's trying to get up but can't. Naruto...Naruto is circling a tree with the Soul Reaver drawn. His eyes-he has the second stage Byukegan-activated."_

As she watched the pissed off blonde suddenly snarled, lunging at a certain branch. Sakura saw a flash of black, heard an chocked scream and for just a second saw a figure wrapped around the branch freeze, clutching his chest. Naruto must have scored a hit, however brief.

When Naruto lunged again fear glittered over the snake's face and with a flash of black he was off. Naruto roared like an predator deprived of his prey and took off after him. When the snake spun and fired an fireball jutsu after him it bounced off an thick black layer of chakra with red edges covering his body harmlessly.

The snake tried a few more with the same effect, eyes widening and his speed to escape increased, followed closely by Naruto.

As they disappeared into the trees Sakura's eyes widened, he was leaving them alone and vulnerable, leaving his skulk brother in agony. Didn't he care?! She tried to call him, her helplessness turning to anger, becoming fury as she saw Sasuke move, reaching out to the direction  he had gone and groaning his name.

As he started to fall forward and almost off the branch Sakura moved faster than she ever thought possible, catching her unconscious teammate and gently lowering him to the ground. As she turned him around she got a good look at his neck.

The skin there was fiery red and swollen, something black fighting with something in all different colors. The colored chakra was moving like flame while the black was moving like oil, however the color seemed to be winning, burning through the black like fire, the darkness slowly evaporating like water under extreme heat.

Knowing to touch it would not only harm her but probably make it worse she asked Shikamaru what she should do.

He sent her the location of one of Naruto's nearest bolt-holes, the closest. _"Take him there, shelter yourselves, use the supplies, we're headed your way."_

_"How do I use medical supplies if I can't touch it?"_

_"You can touch the area around it, just not the actual area. Wet a cloth and hold the ends, rub the cloth over it by manipulating the ends. Think of it like an two-man saw."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The edges of the cloth are the handles. To touch the center is too dangerous. But it reacts to flesh because of the chakra it senses beneath the surface. Plain cloth doesn't cause any reaction."_

_"So you're saying if I hold both opposite ends of the cloth and use an sawing motion over it, it won't react"_ she nodded in understanding to his agreement. _"And if I use the edges of the gauze I can cover it without touching it."_ She added.

Bending down Sakura gently but firmly took her teammate's right arm and guided it around her head to her neck and shoulders. Speaking soothingly she slowly reached out and wrapped the other arm around his back and to the opposite hip and eased him to his feet using the added strength of the jutsu.

"Uhn" Sasuke groaned as his head lolled painfully on his neck, rolling to the opposite side "Nar...uto..... where...?"

Sakura wanted to hit the other male teammate, but she held her temper-for Sasuke-"he....went for help."

It was a measure of the Uchiha's pain and state of mind that he didn't see through the lie and know that to do so would get them out of the exams. Instead he let Sakura lead him away, following the directions in her mind.

She was going to SOO yell at Naruto when he returned, after she beat the crap out of him first of course.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
---


	26. Chapter 26

Orochimaru fled through the trees as if the hounds of hell or death itself was on his scaly ass, and indeed it was. What was that weapon? One minor hit, a scratch really, and he had felt as if his soul was being pulled into a place of absolute cold and loneliness, absolute death, the one place he'd avoided for so long, that he'd spent so much to stay away from, done so much to keep out of.

His spies in this village had mentioned nothing about some sword that could affect a person's soul, all he knew about the kid other than him being the demon vessel was he had been adopted by some rich man, an apparent advisor to the Fire Lord and he hung around with some of the current important families or clans heirs as well as the heir to the Hyuuga clan was betrothed to him.

Where had he gotten such power? How had he became this winged and tailed creature? WHEN? Why hadn't he sensed an jutsu about him if the other appearance was an disguise? Was there a way to take such power from him? Screw that, was there a way to STOP IT, to prevent that weapon ever touching him again.

He couldn't let it touch him, he had to quite literally stay one step ahead of him.

While it was true part of himself went into the curse marks, it had felt nothing like what he had just experienced.

He was nearing the gate, nearing escape, once out the other couldn't follow him without getting his team disqualified and he could disappear into the crowd of civilians of Hidden Leaf.

With a last desperate glance behind him he summoned as many of his snakes as he could to give him the time he needed and sped up.

Hearing the scream of pure fury behind him he managed a weak grin but increased his speed more, hoping to get as much space and time between them as possible.

Suddenly he sensed an familiar chakra up ahead and grinned, oh the irony of timing, at least here was something he could easily handle.

*Again the same as the anime*

He turned to leave, tossing over his shoulder as he walked away "three of my followers are also candidates, I look forward to seeing how they fare. I don't know how you survived my attack two years ago, but this is proving very interesting, but remember this, if anything happens to deprive me of my fun, it means the end of the Leaf village."

A sound caught him before he could use the body flicker, laughing, low, deep, dark laughter. "What?!"  he spun in the direction of it to find it came from behind him, the woman crumbled with her head lowered. As he watched her shoulders began to shake with her laughter, moving more as her dark laughter boarded on hysterics. Finally it settled enough for her to snort out "fun, you want to be amused. Well who am I to protest" before he could speak her head slowly raised to look at him.

The first thing he saw was the eyes peaking out of from under the hair, glowing with power. Glowing an yellow so dark it was almost gold, the pupils diluted vertical lines-so much like his own. Second was a set of fanged canines-top AND bottom poking out of an slightly parted mouth.

The hair changed, going from short brown in an spiked ponytail to jet black and in long beautiful waves down her shoulders and back, flowing like dark water. Her clothes had changed color, the ninja mesh jet black with the skirt and jacket and ninja sandles deep red-like blood.

As she smiled, showing her fangs she slowly stood, revealing other differences.

Her figure had gone from basic ninja athleticism to voluptuous and endowed, noticeable even through the jacket.

Her ears through the hair were high and pointed, her head on either side around the ear and leading downwards along the flesh towards the jaw, underneath it and covering the entire throat and neck was an light almost completely transparent layer of scales, the layer disappearing behind her ears to reappear in an pale red around her temple and hidden behind her hitiate.

The same layer spattered her arms and legs, looking instead of ugly scales seemed to look like some sort of tribal or clan marks.

From her back and out of slashes in her jacket, folded compactly on her jacket, were two huge bone-and-skin wings, identical to those once bore by Raziel except much larger and from between the shoulder blades, not the base of the spine.

With an fanged grin that revealed a tongue like his the woman spoke to her former sensei "you want to be entertained sensei. Well let's try." The snake nin frowned "how did you survive? How did you change so drastically?"

What was going on!? First Anko survived his attack that he was positive had killed her, his spies never told him the demon vessel had any power and that sword.....

"You want to know how I survived, sensei? You want to know what happened to me, well I'll tell you. After you left me to die I managed to crawl to shelter, thinking I was going to die. I was on a mission, no one would come and save or help me.

But what I didn't know was somehow Naruto knew, somehow he sensed my near death state and decided to do something about it. He spoke to his father-I'm sure you've heard of him, The Blood Shadow, the only true immortal and the most powerful being in the entire planet including all the Elemental Countries-who despite my being on a mission, found me and saved me. He made me like him-with all the powers and abilities of his race-but different, still human."

Orochimaru hissed his disbelief "why would an truly immortal being worry about an useless toy like you."

"Because to him I am not a toy, to him I am his mate. You see sensei we became lovers-of a sort-five years ago and he does NOT take lightly when people try to take what's his, isn't that right, my love?"

"Indeed" an new male voice said, deep and dark, right from next to Anko on the branch and as the snake nin watched mist gathered there, forming an tall stocky figure in red, inhuman in appearance. Anko smiled with fang again and turned sideways, pushing her body against his side, one of the figures arms around her waist the hold her close while the woman laughed sexily and turned her face up to him so she could accept the lips that lowered to hers in an fierce and hungry kiss, a kiss of ownership on each other, lust  and power that sizzled between them.

Once done Anko and the inhuman male turned just their heads to look at him together. The male looked at Orochimaru like he was nothing but a fly, something small and insignificant he could easily crush "so this is the snake, the one who thinks he can claim what belongs to me."

"Yes, my love. He tried to kill me when I was human and wants to take me from you again." The male looked him up and down, humor and mocking in his eyes "what an foolish notion. Normally mortals don't even deserve my attention, however you DID try too take something that belongs to me and are obviously running from the other, so it appears I'll be teaching you an lesson now." The snake nin frowned "as much as you want Anko now, she is mine, she bares my mark and belonged to me first. I'd be willing to give her to you-for a price."

"No price, she is mine and never belonged to you-or she would have remained loyal to you." Anko grinned at her ex-sensei "mark? You mean THIS thing?" her hand touched her neck over the spot "That's only there because I haven't bothered to remove it yet. I can get rid of it any time I want." Orochimaru looked smug "not without my removing it you can't. You will always belong to me."

"Oh really?" she looked smug "let's see about that, shall we." The hand covering the mark began to glow. Little whiffs of steam rose from between her fingers and something inside Orochimaru began to burn, making him literally feel like an snake cooking in the sun. He fought the pain, the shock, but it increased so much he had to do something. But any attack he sent at them seemed to bounce off some sort of shield, no matter the direction, even when he moved through the tree and tried to come up underneath.

He had only one choice if he wanted to save that part of his soul, his chakra. Desperate to save himself he used the link through the mark to pull it back in, reabsorbing it, and by the two's joint smile they knew he would. He hissed in fury when he felt the remains of the curse seal bubble away beneath her palm, INCLUDING any and all link he had to her. He was about to move at them when he felt it.

The new mark, the one he had attempted to place on the boy and had been attacked for-something was destroying it, EATING IT-and whatever it was both he and the power of the mark wasn't strong enough to defy or fight. He gasped in agony, dropping first to one knee and then the other, trying to fight it. "Aww, poor sensei, is that weakling little Uchiha prove too much for your power."

"Tell me" the male said "what side did you chose to place the mark on?"

"Left" he gasped out.

The male chuckled "no wonder you are suffering now and no wonder I sense Naruto heading our way, consumed with fury and a lust for YOUR blood. Sasuke has belonged to him since they were seven, they all have, blood sealed and marked with magic more powerful than you or any other living thing can imagine. Magic so ancient it predates any Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjitsu, Fuuinjutsu or Senjutsu you can think of or imagine." Anko giggled at her ex-sensei's look, pushing herself against the males side futher, moving seductively, sensually "he doesn't believe you, my mate, perhaps you should show him."

"Indeed" he repeated "what do you suggest, my love, my queen? Should I tear him apart with my wolf? Or feed off him with my bats. Should I use Implode to explode him from the inside out-rupturing his organs and bowels first then his flesh and blood. Or maybe I should use Fout Of Putrescence to decay his body into an puddle of sludge. Or Flay to tear at his body like a thousand kunai. Or perhaps I should use the Blood Reaver" his hand moved to the sword resting against his back.

Suddenly an sardonic grin stretched the fanged mouth "but then perhaps I should leave you to Naruto's tender mercies, after all, in the end the insult you dared enact was worse on him. After all, I should thank you for giving me my mate" both cloven hands and arms wrapped around Anko's waist and pulled her up against his front, her generous breasts pushing up against her ninja mesh armor and his chest.

She giggled girlishly and wrapped her arms around his neck, glancing back at him "yes sensei, after all both our races were once at war, it was our destiny to merge our lines like this, isn't that what you told me years ago when you first marked me?" The snake nin froze "what did you say?"

"Oh come now sensei, surely you remember those experiments you ran on me when I was still under your control, convincing me you had discovered my heritage going back centuries, how my first ancestors weren't human but another race, how another race victimized them and started a war, how they were slaughtered by that race but retaliated by cursing the entire race with a blood lust, and the byproduct was immortality. How you thought my heritage would allow you to replicate the curse in you."

She smiled at him "my mate and lord, my lover is the last and most powerful of that race, he transferred the curse over to me to save my life, what you see before you now is not only the result of that curse but my awakening heritage. You see, dear sensei, I AM what you've been trying to become AND what you were trying to make me-the perfect combination of both races with and twist of snake for flavor." Anko accepted a kiss from the other to show how aroused she made him.

Stuck at the halfway point between jealousy, anger and disbelief the snake glared at them.

"I don't care what you think" Anko raised her chin and glared at him hauntingly "I have a mate, a little brother and sister and you no longer matter to me AT ALL. I just thought you should know." Her lips twitched up "and to create an long enough distraction."

Behind Orochimaru came an low threatening growl.

He froze like a deer in the headlights and began to turn and move at the same time, but whoever was there was faster.

There was an flash of black and red that seemed to flicker out of existence when he released another jutsu and back in as he got within touching distance. He had a second to realize his death was imminent, both the body he had stolen AND his soul to be thrown in that dark cold place before he was on top of him. At the very last millisecond something strange happened. The boy's hand-almost against it's will-released the weapon, letting it drop onto the tree branch beside the snake nin. But before he could take advantage of it both hands grabbed his shoulders in an steel grip and white light flashed between them.

And the entire time shock shone in the boy's eyes, like he couldn't believe what he was doing.

Power flowed between them, white light that filled the snake nin's body to overflowing, burning through his body and even his soul when he tried to abandon it, anchoring him inside.

He couldn't help it, all he could do was scream as it filled him, body  shaking as he tried to pull away but unable, at the burning. It wasn't that it was hurting him, it was just too much, too much light filling his dark soul, burning it all away from him.

KARNKKARNKKARNKKARNKKARNKKARNKKARNK

"NARUTO!!" Kain had to yell to be heard over the snake nin's screams as he buried his face in his sleeve to shield his eyes from the light, Anko's face pressed into his chest to hide her own "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!"

"I'M NOT!" he yelled back helplessly, "NIISAN IS!!"

Kain frowned, why was Raziel using the purified Spirit Reaver on their enemy instead of the Soul Reaver? Why didn't he let Naruto get his revenge instead of taking him over? What was he trying to do? He didn't even know if the Spirit Reaver would work on a human. The screams reached an crescendo, going from physical pain and fear to anguish and mental pain, changing in pitch and tone, that of a person forced to face his sins, the light increased briefly-forcing Kain to turn away with Anko-before it, and the screams were suddenly ended.

When Kain's vision and hearing cleared (sometimes enhanced sight and hearing sucked!) he slowly turned back towards his adopted son, aware of an low anguished sobs.

There, curled up on the tree limb in a ball, arms wrapped around his head and body shaking with his sobs was the snake nin. He seemed traumatized by what he had experienced, traumatized by his life as between sobs he was saying "I am sorry, I 'm SO sorry." Hearing the genuine feeling in the sobs, the inkling of the man she USED to admire, Anko turned in her lovers arms and frowned "sensei?" He didn't seem to hear her, only continued in his torment. Kneeling by his side in concern, not daring to touch him in case it was a trick, she looked up at Naruto, speaking his name softly. In that one word was two questions, 'is this real?' and 'what happened?'

Naruto cocked his head and his eyes went vacant as he looked inside his mind for answers. He was back seconds later and nodded to her. Yes, it was real. "Niisan said that the purified reaver only works on those who were contaminated or corrupted by outside forces. Like neesan and the other buji, and chichi and the others being tainted by the Elder God and Hylden." Anko frowned "what outside force contaminated Orochimaru?"

"Niisan said it's obvious. He's been a pawn since he was young. He said earlier when I looked at him through the SpiritEyes he saw something in his chakra and aura. He couldn't tell me because I was so out of control and he couldn't let me kill him if he could do something about it." Anko frowned at him "obvious? WHAT was obvious?"

"He says think about it a minute. WHO is trying to destroy Hidden Leaf? WHO has been ruining lives since before we were born? WHO was stealing the bodies of Uchiha? WHO would have taught him to be able to jump from one body to another? Itachi and Sasuke are the only Uchiha left, WHO would want Sasuke that much?" Anko's eyes widened "HIM!"

"Exactly" Naruto nodded. "If Orochimaru had of suddenly gone from the teammate and friend to baa and ero san to some dark and evil soul, they would have known something was wrong and done anything they can to help him. But if the contamination was slow and he pulled away gradually....a slowly spreading stain even HE didn't notice until too late......" Eyes even wider Anko nodded "it wouldn't have been as surprising. They would think it was the war and the loss of his parents driving him. So all that experimentation on children and Leaf WASN'T, him? This guy wanted immortality and was using Orochimaru-san to do it?"

"It makes sense" Kain said "he jumps from body to body, seeking immortality. He killed all but two of the Uchiha clan, therefore killing his favorite bodies, if he can't get Itachi, Sasuke is his best bet, but now he's protected by Hidden Leaf. If he can't get him without revealing himself then HE is the next best thing. The snake is driven by his taint to use Sasuke's body as his next host, but before that he not only had to perfect the boys body physically but find a way to extend his life. He destroyed the rest of the clan, Sasuke is his last chance." Naruto nodded "even if Sasuke was to find a mate and produce children, they would be only half Uchiha, unless he mated another but female of his clan, which there isn't. The bastard jinxed himself."

"Which explains he desperation to get his hands on Sasuke enough to have sensei actually force Suna to aid in his attack of Leaf. Probably thinks he can snatch Sasuke from either the village during the excitement or that sensai will."

The other two men nodded in agreement.

"I remember" the voice was shaky and emotional "I remember a man, a ninja, with a patch over one eye. He approached me one night, told me he could give me immortality. When I refused-I wanted to fight for Leaf like my parents before me and die with honor like they did-he attacked me. All I remember after that was knowing something was wrong with me, but unable to tell anyone. If I tried my throat seized up and I couldn't breathe." He looked at Naruto "it was some sort of genjutsu, wasn't it."

Naruto nodded "a mixture of a genjutsu and a ninjutsu, one to control your body, the other would your mind slowly over the next few years." The snake nin uncoiled himself "but now what do I do? I can't come back, not after some of the things it made me do. No one will believe I was being controlled and Sound hates Leaf-HE made sure of that-they won't be able to assimilate into the village even if I do." Anko spoke "I have an idea. Right now only us four know the truth. The minute sensei turned up I erected an barrier around the area-so it's highly likely HE doesn't know you were purified sensei, unless he's somehow connected to the jutsu's and knows your free. How would you and Sound like to be our spies, our outside source?"

Orochimaru frowned "act like I still want to destroy Leaf and be a spy for the village, pretend I'm still under his control."

"Yes. By doing so you can help us more if you were back in the village." He stroked his chin "what sort of spy?"

They explained their suspicion about the enemy hiding inside the Akatsuki and their plan to take all the tailed beasts. "Naruto is merging with Kyuubi so they can't take her, but they don't know that. Sooner or later they'll try for him AND the other tailed beasts. YOU as an outside enemy would be expected to compete with them, to try and discover their plans and spoil it. You could ruin their plans, interfere and generally make a nuisance of yourself all without suspected of being in league with us."

Naruto added "you have Kabuto, your spy inside Leaf forces, he could be your way to bring us the information you gain and bring ours back to you. No one would think differently by it since as we apparently don't know about him, it wouldn't seem suspicious him being around  us." Anko nodded "Naruto is telepathic. Instead of Kabuto being seen around them, he can just THINK IT and Naruto can pick it up. He doesn't even have to speak it, just say both of them being in the same restaurant and that's it." The snake nin nodded hopefully "it could work."

Anko turned to Naruto "return to your team, Naru, they need you. You left Sasuke when he needed you the most. Go help him now while we work out the details here." Naruto hesitated "Sakura's gonna kill me, isn't she." Anko nodded gravely "and so she should. You abandoned them in an extremely dangerous situation and left her to defend your injured brother-just because you were pissed off. If I were her, I wouldn't forgive you either."

The snake nin looked at him "I'm glad you did though, thank you."

Naruto nodded.

"I'll go with you" Kain said, knowing Anko would want time alone with her sensei to have a proper reunion and confident in their relationship to know she wouldn't betray him. After centuries of betrayal and manipulation he trusted his instincts and by now he knew how to read people, but Naruto protested "you can't! You're an adult! If any of the other teams see you they could claim Leaf is cheating to ensure we win! It could cause strife between the villages-war at the worse."

"I can help" Orochimaru rose to his feet, one hand raising to tear away the last of the skin mask he wore, revealing his full looks. He looked at Naruto "you are really telepathic?" When he nodded the snake went on "give me an image, something simple he can use as an disguise." Naruto nodded again and sent him an image. The snake nin enacted an illusion jutsu over the man. When the smoke cleared and the image became visible Anko rolled her eyes "very funny, Naruto."

He grinned "hey, it was niisan's idea." In front of them stood an human Raziel Naruto's age, wearing similar to Sasuke but red with an Leaf haitate and Kain's yellow eyes. Kain blinked at him, confused by their words, until Naruto sent HIM the image. The vampire smirked "that's the Raziel I know."

"Besides" Naruto shrugged "the others know what niisan's human appearance looks like, if I come walking towards them with some strange ninja who looks like niisan, they'll be less likely to act thinking I have an enemy with me."

They knew he was right.

Just before the two left Naruto sent Anko one last message via the Whisper and then they were gone.

KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN

As they approached the area he sensed his skulk brothers, mate and Sakura, Naruto frowned in concern "I thought they were waiting in an nearby bolt-hole. This is an forbidden area. Even we weren't allowed to go, chichi, remember? Jijisan said the First cordoned it off and forbid anyone from going in, and he asked US never to enter?" Kain nodded "Either your mate and the others didn't know, or they thought it would provide safety to them while Sasuke is unconscious. How is he?"

"Unconscious but the curse mark is gone. He's just feeling the affects of someone other than his brothers and sister or himself touching the mark right now. He WAS being tormented by the curse mark attacking his mind, but Kyuubi protected him through the link, which was why she couldn't stop me before. Then when I purified Orochimaru the curse mark weakened so much the glyph seal just overpowered it and it was gone in minutes."

Kain\the illusion nodded as they circled the area, boths senses reaching out to examine it-Kain with his vampire senses and magic and Naruto with his chakra. Both exchanged looks when they sensed an flair of magic, seemingly reacting to Kain, humming with strength and protection. It seemed to reach out to examine them, first the vampire then Naruto, then grow satisfied and settle down to an low hum of power and contentment. It felt like the glyphs to Naruto but more, like the earth energy, but whatever it was it was welcoming them inside and hiding those already inside behind a type of shield of earth chakra.

The others would be safe from ANYTHING back there, no other ninja would be able to see inside or sense those there.

"Call Shikamaru, tell him we're here"  Kain ordered and Naruto nodded, reaching out through the shield with his mind. He found it went through easily and the link was simple. Naruto told him everything that happened and that he would be coming in with Kain, to prepare the others. The Nara heir answered, giving him the location of the area they had first entered through, warning him that Sakura was still pissed at him and getting even more so the longer he was gone, be prepared for her fury.

"I know she will"  Naruto said with sarcastic humor "but thanks, we're coming in."

Walking through the barrier was like going through quicksand but once through Naruto raised an eyebrow at his adopted father when it sealed shut behind them.

The two turned and headed inside, headed for the center where the eight other rookies had found shelter with their unconscious member.

The further they went in they found thick stone blocks that looked like they once came from an wall or at least an stone column of some sort, grey and cracked and broken, covered in moss, plants and dirt, but they still seemed alive with power somehow. Whenever Naruto went passed one it seemed to hum and some of the more cleaner parts would go from grey to white, as if Naruto and the very presence of the Purified Reaver was cleansing them just by his being there.

"Maybe it WAS once an temple" Naruto murmured to himself as he looked at another-turning white as he watched. "I doubt it" Kain said from his other side, the same thing happening on HIS side-whether from Naruto or he was cleansing it somehow, Naruto didn't know, but he felt the purified energy leaping to others around  them they couldn't see, as if the more they purified, the more the energy affected the others as well.

By the time they got to the others Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the entire area was cleansed. Kain went on "I have never been to a glyph temple before, and it doesn't feel like an moon temple either. However it IS familiar somehow."

"Shikamaru says they are in the middle, that it looks like it was once some sort of temple. He said there  are ruined columns everywhere and an stone raised platform. He says the roof was long since destroyed but tree branches have grown together over it so thickly it looks like an natural roof."

They soon reached the center of the area to a sight. The group were all sitting together on the raised floor, each with their backs against one of the columns, resting, even Sasuke, while Ino seemed to be off it, looking for something in an supply pack-obviously from Naruto's bolt hole. They must have gone to get it first, then settled in this area to rest. Lit flame torches were dimly lighting up the area of the platform which was dark under the cover of the tree limbs acting as a roof and two sets of moss-covered stairs lead up to the platform. Kain hesitated, frowning at the sense of familiarity from the thing but Naruto saw an swirl pattern on the raised stone floor and smiled "it's a temple, chichi" and walked forward.

Kain, however, wasn't so sure and held back.

Naruto moved up the stairs towards his unconscious brother and teammate, Shikamaru greeting him as he did. Sakura's head snapped up and she practically steamed at the ears at the sight of him. But before she could do anything Shikamaru motioned her down "let him check on Sasuke before you do anything." Sakura nodded, trying to hold her temper, knowing that Sasuke's condition was more important right now.

"He's fine" Naruto said after standing back up "the curse mark never had a chance to do anything, thanks to the Glyph Seal and Kyuubi. He's just suffering the affects of someone else touching it." He looked at Sakura "you did good, I'm proud of you." Sakura was stuck between being pissed off and pleased. Shikamaru spoke to her "it wasn't just fury that made him chase the snake. He know you could protect Sasuke and care for him, but if he destroyed his body and reaped his soul BEFORE the slim chance of the mark took control, he could destroy the mark before it became fully entrenched in him."

"So your saying" she said slowly "that not only did he believe I could protect and care for Sasuke, but if he killed that guy before the mark fully took hold, he would destroy it?"

Shikamaru nodded.

Sakura's anger immediately deflated "oh. But still....." She cocked her fist back and punched him, sending him into one of the columns "that's for leaving me alone to defend him! You should have made sure we were safe before running off!" The others grinned and Kain finally moved up the platform stairs and to his adopted son's side.  He held a hand out to help him up. The instant he touched him, the column Naruto was leaning against lit up with energy, humming, as if it felt him through Naruto's contact with it, the other eight also lighting up, behind the other six and the two lone ones.

The preteens looked around at them, alarmed "Naruto?"

"I don't know" he said truthfully "even niisan doesn't."

Kain frowned "perhaps we should leave here for now." The others agreed but found while they could stand up, they couldn't leave and any contact with the column was as if they were glued there.

And the power was building very fast.

As the group watched, the columns changed, seemingly growing an spirit form above their heads and through the trees, stretching up and to the sky, the illusion of the destroyed sections restored, complete with an different section in the middle displaying an glowing symbol. "By the gods!" Kain gasped in awe, stepping back to look but unable to release Naruto's hand, trapped like the rest of them "the pillars! But how?!" Before the others could ask his eyes widened and his head snapped back to his adopted son, the disguise dissolving with the build-up of power "Naruto! The Soul Reaver!"

Not understanding but trusting his father knew, Naruto called out the Reaver, his right palm still pressed to the column where he had been trying to get up when it reacted.

The power around the columns changed tempo immediately, as if recognizing the weapon, humming pleasantly as if happy, but still building. Naruto frowned and as if asked Kain put his spare hand to his shoulder. With the new contact he was able to release Naruto's hand and instead place that also on his shoulder. Naruto turned fully to the pillar, placing both palms over the stone and changed the Reaver form, flooding it with the energy of the purified form.

The feel of the energy immediately changed tempo and feel, the Reaver flooding it with purifying energy, cleansing the once contaminated items. Instead now they felt like the earth, an familiar energy any ninja felt when using elemental jutsu. It surrounded them, danced against their senses before filling them. In the middle of the platform, behind Naruto and Kain, something appeared over the eldirth point, large and familiar but different, stretching for the sky.

A ghost pillar, tall and dark but baring an picture symbol instead of word in an ancient unknown language. A skull with two bat wings underneath, two either side, where the crossed bones usually were. "What the....." Sakura called out over the noise.

"The Soul Reaver" Kain called back "but I don't understand."

**_"The Soul Reaver was the key to the pillars."_**   a familiar voice in their heads spoke, tight with strain, _**"the guardian of the Reaver was the tenth. When Janos died the new guardian was never found since it wasn't known there WAS a tenth. Janos told me the Reaver belonged to me, yet fate was twisted by Morbius' manipulation and Mortanius' interference. I long ago realized it meant I was born to be the new guardian, but by the mess left by the Time and Death guardians and Janos' undeath I was not capable of fulfilling my destined path, just like Kain."**_

"So this is the Reaver pillar" Shikamaru called out. Before anyone else could speak Naruto suddenly collapsed against the pillar, hands to his head, and started to scream in pain. "Naruto?" Kain questioned, leaning down to try and see his face but it was lowered and hidden in his coat and Kain was unable to let his shoulders go. The screams increased in ferocity until Sakura suddenly cried "LOOK!"

At the base of the vacant pillar and the ghost one a light was forming, two shapes soon visible inside it, an red headed woman at the vacant one and an black haired young man, both struggling like they were being forced to appear there.

Two figures the six other Skulk members hadn't seen since they were seven.

Kain frowned, looking at the male "Raziel?"

The appearance of the figures seemed to trigger something, as if without the two needed guardians the process couldn't complete.

The power become unbearable, but it also changed again, becoming more natural-as if the entire planet was joining in, becoming the driving force behind the columns-Shikamaru swear he SAW the chakra of the planet, flowing around and in them. His sight was changing, letting him see the chakra of his extended family, he could even see the chakra from the pillars flowing into them then back in before it flowed through the air into the one in front, through Naruto into Kain and then back out to them, he saw patterns in them, lines of light around them and in the air as well as darkness, like the shadows he used so easily. It seemed to get stronger, more obvious, he had the feeling he could just reach out and manipulate it.....

Before he could do so, everything burned for a second and then.....

Nothing.

SNSKRKSCSKHSNSKRKSCSKHSNSKRKSCSKHSNSKRKSCSKHSNSKRKSCSKH  
  
---


	27. Chapter 27

"Kiba!Kiba!Kiba!"

Kiba groaned and pushed away the dog "le'me 'lone, Aka, 'ired." The dog didn't listen, continuing to bark his name in his ear and push at him, even taking to licking his face. Kiba curled his fingers, feeling the lush grass under his claws, the life and energy of the earth under him, calling to him, whispering its secrets, telling him how to move it, how to manipulate it to do what he pleased.

He frowned slightly, laying his palms flat on the earth under him and just asking for peace and quiet for a few more minutes, surely mama would let him have that?

The next thing he knew was someone gasped in shock and then all other sound cut off as something warm and soft covered him like a blanket, over his head and body, cutting off all outside sound. Comfortable and warm he dropped back into sleep.

 

The next time he became aware was to a voice in his head, authoritative, telling him to wake up and move. His alpha-his packs alpha, proven and earned. He had never had the nerve to defy that voice since the first day of training and although reluctant to awake he wasn't about to start. He grumbled as he stirred, trying not to awaken but not wanting to get into trouble for disobedience.

The words confused him though, what did he mean by his shell? What shield?

It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he realized it, he couldn't see, he was surrounded by earth! Who buried him alive?! It wasn't funny! And it took him a few minutes after the voice calmed him down to realize he was inside some air-tight shell of earth and was breathing easily! "What the hell is going on!?" he yelled in frustration and confusion.

 _"Calm down"_ Kain's voice said _"you did it when Akamaru wouldn't let you sleep. Just will it back to normal."_

"Will it back to normal!?" Kiba almost screamed "I don't even remember doing it in the first place!"

_"What do you remember of the last few hours?"_

"Akamaru trying to wake me up."

_“Before that."_

"Before that?" he frowned "what do you mean?"

 _"The chunnin exams?"_ He hesitated, thinking. What HAD happened? He remembered entering the grounds, Hinata telling them they could meet the others in the chosen spot, fighting another team and taking their scroll easily then...He remembered pain and fury in his head, not just his but the others too. Shikamaru saying something about Sasuke, catching up with Sakura and an unconscious brother, worry, about both him and Naruto's apparent homicidal rage...

Next finding shelter in the closed off area, resting while they waited-either for Naruto to return or Sasuke to wake-snacking on the supplies from the pack. He had almost dozed off, leaning against the broken stone column when Shikamaru reported Naruto and Kain were headed their way, Sakura bitching in the background. He knew the others were with him on the platform, but didn't know they were also leaning against the stone columns until Naruto...

Wait a minute, the column!

"What the hell happened?!"

_"Calm down, Kiba. You created the shell with your desire for peace and privacy, you can therefore remove it. Reach out to it, feel it and ask it to go back to normal."_

Kiba frowned but did so, reaching out with his chakra to the earth surrounding him. To his shock he could FEEL it, as if the planet itself was communicating to him in the only way she knew how, through feelings. He was both surprised and shocked to find she accepted him like her very child, sending him warmth and love, but also so much information. And he took only seconds to know exactly what she was telling him.

He was her child now, they ALL were and through the remaining power in the pillars she had blessed them with gifts to aid them, aid them as ninja's and their new purpose in life, her protection. HE was her vessel of communication, because of his link to Akamaru he was closer to nature than any other clan-except perhaps Shino-so he was granted powers of nature. The very planet would aid him if needed and he could manipulate anything made from her elements, metals, plants, dirt, so on.

But why had Kyuubi-san been chosen instead of Ino? Wouldn't that had made more sense? Or was it because being a buji and creature of pure chakra the fox was closer to nature than any of them? When he reached out with his senses he found they could travel through the earth, giving him signals such as how many people were around him, where and how far away.

He even knew who was lying where and could sense the difference in them.

Sasuke was closest to him and felt like heat and smelt of O-zone, the sort of smell Kiba got during a severe storm, a lightning storm when the sky seemed to sizzle.

Choji felt like a battlefield.

Hinata made his head light.

Sakura smelled of metal and chemicals.

Shino felt of his bugs aging then reversing in seconds, a peculiar feel he had never got before.

Shikamaru, he make him wrinkle his nose, he smelt of sulfur and flowers, similar to the sent Naruto wore every time he came back from the Spectral Realm, only three times more powerful.

Akamaru was laying down beside him, he felt like the earth-just like him.

Lastly his senses found Kain and Naruto, together a distance from the others. He frowned, how to describe them?

Kain sama had always smelt of blood and stone, the silent assassin of Hidden Leaf, and something else-something reaching out and silent-like a severed link was the only way to describe it, but now he felt different.

He still smelt of blood and stone, that hadn't changed, but the severed link was gone. No, now it was branching out, like a great tree. The only way Kiba could describe it was it was as if he was that tree he felt like before. He was directly linked to Naruto, as if he was the trunk and roots of a great old tree and Naruto was also the trunk but more higher up, reaching up towards the sky. The eight of them were the branches, spread out in different directions and reaching for the sun, but they were all connected to each other, to the trunk and therefore the roots.

"BALANCE" the word came to Kiba from somewhere deep down, somewhere he couldn't describe. It left him with that sense, that Naruto was their balance and Kain was his. Kain was once the Scion of Balance, the guardian of that pillar created through ancient vampire magic, but things had changed in an instant.

NOW the earth had claimed him, he was the guardian of the earths' balance, one of the two anyway. Kiba wouldn't be surprised if he had changed physically as well as in power a result. In fact the more he concentrated on the vampire, the more he had the sense the earth had also branded him her warrior, her defender, as well as guardian.

It seemed appropriate somehow, Kain had done things in his past he regretted, as well as destroying the planet in one version of the earths past, NOW he could make up for it all. He became vastly curious. How else had the vampire changed? He suddenly wanted to see, to be out of his shield where he could see the others. Would THEY have changed too? He reached out hesitantly with his chakra, touching the earth around him, speaking to it with his mind gently _"um, can you let me out? I thank you for shielding me when I didn't want to be disturbed, but I want to return to my brothers and sister now."_

As if in answer the earth moved gently beneath him, the shield splitting directly in the center all the way down and drawing back away from him, opening like a flower to the sun and disappearing into the ground around him without leaving a trace in the grass around them. Kiba slowly sat up, looking around him. Immediately Akamaru was in his lap, desperately licking his face, barking in concern and relief.

The others were laid out on the left of him in a row, but it was Kain seated at the far end, stroking Naruto's hair were he lay with his head on his leg that caught his attention. His top clothing was off, head was back slightly and bathed in sunlight, reminding Kiba of his tree comparison, it was obvious the vampire was drinking it in, enjoying his first true ability at enjoy it since he awoke as a vampire.

Kiba blinked, Kain was a vampire immune to the suns harmful rays now. Even though in his time Kain had developed the hardened skin as both armor and protection against enemy weapons and the sun, the times pollution had blocked most of it off, in THIS time he had been using the clothes he had been given to block it. Now he was able to go in it with no problems, in fact he seemed to be getting stronger as if nature had turned a handicap into a strength.

His thick 'armored' skin had seemed to soften, as if becoming real skin. However Kiba could still tell it was as tough as before, with thicker patches around his chest, sides and wrists, anywhere really there would be a kill point. The strange 'crown' of skin above his ears had receded, leaving his long white hair around his face.

Kiba frowned, why did he get the feel of armor from the hair? It felt as though it was long silky strands of Kevlar, not what it was? When Kain raised his hand to run it through that very thing, Kiba saw them. Kain had gone from the two cloven fingers and thumb to a HUMAN hand, except he bore long claws like his, only the nails were black and looked just like Kiba had seen on Raziel that day years ago when they were seven.

Apart from those few points, Kain was the same as he had always been.While Kain's appearance had been associated with evolution, Kiba knew now he was the earths warrior, he had become what SHE wished, using them as a template. Kain lowered his head and looked at him "are you alright, Kiba?"

"Yeah" Kiba nodded, heaving himself to his feet and joining him after checking on the others. It was all for show though, he KNEW they were fine and would awaken soon, he felt it. He sat besides the vampire, the figure running his spare hand through his hair in a decidedly human gesture of confusion and nervousness. "Kiba" he breathed "do you have ANY IDEA what just happened?"

The Inuzuka nodded as he stroked Akamaru's fur as the dog lay curled up asleep in his lap. He explained what the earth had sent to him.

"So when I touched Naruto the pillars recognized myself and Raziel as guardians and started to reawaken. Knowing that it would be bad news for there just to be two guardians I quickly chose the rest of you, and had Naruto cleanse them before the corruption left in them could affect any of you." Kiba frowned, he HAD wondered about that "you CHOSE us? Can you do that?" Kain nodded "as balance guardian I was allowed by the pillars, it's why Mortanius chose me after killing Arial. He had some idea that because I was the next born he could turn me into a vampire and then..."

"And you would chose the new guardians after killing them and make THEM vampires, so restoring them to vampire hands. " Kain nodded and Kiba frowned "why didn't you?"

"Who said I didn't" the vampire looked at him. When Kiba opened his mouth to say something Kain put in "Raziel and his brothers." Kiba closed his mouth, opened it again, closed it and looked thoughtful "but..."

"You are right, there WAS only six of them but I never found anyone else I thought of as worthy. Besides, even though I recognized what Raziel was on some level I had no idea what he was, just as I had no idea I could choose them. I think I did on some instinctual level, but the corruption prevented me from knowing. Just as well, could you imagine if I did? What the world would have become with nine corrupted vampires in charge?"

Kiba shivered.

They continued to talk for the next couple of hours as they waited for the others to awake. First was Shino and Sakura, then Choji, then Hinata. When Hinata awoke she sat up and put her head in hands, groaning as she rose to her feet and stumbled over to sit with them. The group looked concerned "are you alright, 'Nata?"

 _"No"_ she moaned _"my head feels way too big for my body. Shouldn't it be falling off?!"_ she attempted to joke. "Um,Hinata, you DO realize you aren't talking out loud."

_"So? Naruto is..."_

"Naruto is still UNCONSCIOUS,'Nata. The link he established when we entered the training grounds cut off when he blacked out."

 _"Then how did you and Kain speak when you were under the earth?"_ The group exchanged looks _"how did YOU know that, Hinata? You and the others were still unconscious then."_ Kain breathed "Mind Guardian." Hinata didn't speak, just curled up slightly, holding her head harder. This concerned them more "Hinata, what's wrong?"

 _"Too many voices"_ she moaned _"all talking at once, one on top of another. Why won't they stop!?"_

"Voices?" They looked at each other "what voices?"

Before she could answer-IF she could answer-another voice did in their heads, tired and scratchy **"she is picking up thoughts from the ninja around us in the forest. Her mind has been opened to mental abilities and can not block the flow-she doesn't know how. It is difficult to learn to do so but once she knows how it will give her a distinct advantage in battles. If she can learn how to block certain thoughts but pick up others she could pick up an enemies moves before they even start them and be able to stop or counter them before it is even done."**

"Kyuubi?" Sakura frowned "are you alright? You sound like you're in some sort of pain." She wished she could help her. **"I have only just regained consciousness, but Raziel is still out. Naruto should awaken shortly. That hurt us both, but mostly from being pulled out against our wishes. Imagine being yanked out of a tree and thrown across a field and into an electric fence and you'll begin to understand."**

The group could imagine it and shuddered.

**"I can help Hinata, show her how to block outside influence, however temporary it is, but after the exams she will need some heavy training with the Yamanaka's."**

"Why them?" Sakura asked. Ino, who had returned from patrolling their side of the barrier, spoke herself as she sat between Sakura and Choji "since I was little dad taught me to control what I pick up when I use our bloodline."

 **"The Yamanaka's are mindwalkers"** Kyuubi explained **"they have to learn when they use their ability to control the flow of images. How to allow and even concentrate on some, block or completely reject others, so forth. Although the girl's father is an expert and the best of his line for generations, the girl herself is adequate enough."**

"Gee, thanks" Ino said sarcastically "who are you by the way and WHERE are you" she started looking around them. They looked at her "how are you hearing her too?"

 **"Hinata is linking us all"** Kyuubi explained **"she doesn't realize she is doing it though. Give me a minute."** They watched Hinata nod a few times, sit up straighter and close her eyes in concentration.

After a few long seconds she relaxed and looked relieved _"they're gone, for now."_ Sakura frowned "isn't Naruto telepathic?"

"So?"

"So?! Shouldn't that mean HE can train her to control it instead of Ino?" The blonde glared at her "are you saying I couldn't teach her to do it as good as my dad, or Naruto!?" Before Sakura could speak, Kain interrupted them with a glare of his own. Both girl's looked guilty, hunched their shoulders and lowered their heads. Kain was right to do so, now was not the time.

Ino had learned when she was young to be respectful of the vampire, to have an healthy fear of him. Just after the others started training together under the vampires tutelage, Ino had been jealous, seeing the man as taking her childhood friends from her. She was a spoiled bitch then and when she couldn't get her way she had tried to control him. The next thing she remembered was sitting on the top of an fountain in the middle of the village, singing on the top of her lungs. Humiliated she had demanded her father do something to avenge her, but after finding out what she had done, he had looked panicked and seized her shoulders "how COULD you, Ino?! Do you want to die! Do you know how deadly that man is?! You are SO lucky that's all he did to you!"

Ino had been hurt, tears in her eyes "but father!"

"No buts!" he sighed when he saw the tears and pulled her into his arms "I know you think he's taking them away from you but he's not, he just wants to teach them to defend themselves so that you'll never loose them. If you think he's paying too much attention to them, why don't you go and ask him id he can train you too?"

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." he smiled. Kyuubi was going on breaking her out of her memory **"Naruto isn't telepathic, at least not in the sense Hinata now is. We just use the term because mindreader isn't right."**

"What do you mean? He..."

**"What he does is he touches your mind with a type of energy much like chakra but different. It can mimic your own minds patterns enough so it can pick up your own. However he can only read surface thoughts, those you think about at the moment or think TO him. He can't pick up memories or say body commands. That is also how he can communicate back to you. By following that same energy and mimic your patterns he can put HIS thoughts into your heads. It also helps that both Naruto and Hinata are emphatic. Naruto gained that from me on his birth, a 'gift' all my hosts had."**

This made sense. She continued **"it is similar to what Kain-sama uses, but his is more developed."**

"What do you mean?" this caught their attention, Choji telling Ino whatever was being said.

**"Kain-sama's Whisper ability. It is a race trait shared by all vampires, like a bloodline."**

"But the vampires aren't genetically related!" Sakura protested.

**"In their eyes they are. They die fully as humans, everything they were gone with their death and are then brought back, reborn, or 'born' a vampires. Think of them as like a clan, the Uchiha as an example. While they share similarities-the black hair and eyes and pale skin and sharingan-or in this case the eternal youth, impotence, blood thirst and Whisper ability, they ARE individuals, so have various other unique abilities. That is why Kain's 'dark gifts' didn't pass on to Raziel-niisan or his other brothers. Instead they had their own abilities. Naruto has the Whisper through Raziel, because despite what he had become he still was a vampire. It is like they share the sharingan, but the version of the matured form varies because they are each different to each other.**

**Now even though they all share the Whisper ability, Kains ability has changed due to environment and other factors.**

**Charm let his mental signal remember how his mind worked as an human, allowing him to temporarily block the signals of an human-more accurately an civillian-body signals so he can manipulate them himself. There is a time limit to it and afterwards those signals are reestablished.**

**Control Mind does the same, only it aggressively takes control and lasts as long as his magic does. However this spell means the interruption in the signals and forced control means the host dies afterwards.**

**Spirit Wrack forces the spirit from the boy and allows him to completely control the boy. Once done, the body dies without a spirit to inhabit it. In other words instead of interrupting the body signals and allowing him to temporarily take over, it completely severe's that link and allows his own to take over."**

"So your saying that while Naruto and Kain's abilities are more into just interrupting signals to the body, Hinata has somehow become able to not only READ another's surface and body signal, but control them." This was from Shikamaru as he joined them, sitting between Ino and Choji, also hugging his head. When they asked how he felt he lowered his head more "I keep getting images, knowledge, it is merging with my own like it belongs there. But it has too...move my own to accommodate the new, it makes my head hurt."

"I can help..." Ino started but the Nara heir shook his head "something or someone tells me only I can handle this or have this knowledge." Ino was reluctant but took his word for it. Instead Hinata searched through the pack and found some tablets to help them both with the pain.

Before anyone could speak again there was a slight moan and a grunt as Sasuke stirred. Sakura exclaimed his name and ran to his side to exam him, Kiba and Ino by his side. Kiba helped him sit up while Ino gently urged him to swallow some pills, washing them down with some water from a canteen. Once he looked more awake Sakura asked him how he felt. Sasuke's reply was a moan of pain "where's Naruto?"

"Over there" Sakura motioned in his direction "with Kain sama and the others." Sasuke looked up at her, eyes blurry, and asked "Kain sama? What do you mean? We were doing the exams ...and..." his eyes suddenly cleared and he stiffened, looking around in panic "the snake! Where is he?!" Sakura swallowed back what she wanted to say and instead said soothingly "he's gone, Naruto and Kain sama took care of him."

"He's dead?" Sasuke frowned, trying to clarify but Kain spoke out "not exactly, but he won't be hurting any of you ever again." Sakura spun to looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"That's not my place to tell you, only Naruto can decide that." Sakura frowned but Shikamaru just made a motion that said 'drop it'. Sakura frowned again but obeyed, turning back to her teammate. Before she could speak however, Hinata, who had moved to her mates side to soothingly run her fingers through his feathers, did "hey, my head feels better."

"That's the tablets, they're potent."

"No, they are just taking the edge off it. It still hurts a little. But as long as I touch Naruto I feel more..."

"Balanced?" Kiba grinned and she nodded "yeah." Shikamaru frowned and stumbled to his feet, moving to her side to touch his Skulk brother's leather wing "she's right." Kiba explained out loud what the earth had conveyed to him. They frowned "so we each are now linked to the earth through some sort of element of nature and the planet, thanks to the pillars that Kain sama was once linked too?" This was Sakura.

The vampire nodded "I had the ability to choose new guardians, however the magic contained in the pillars was too weak due to their destruction and no more Hylden to contain, so for some reason the earth itself took the opportunity to bond to you. I am STILL the Scion of Balance, only for the planet now, however so is Naruto."

"So we each have been infused with earth chakra in line with a certain element of nature, similar to the original pillars. That is why your appearance has changed, gotten... younger" Shikamaru asked and Kain nodded. "Except me" Ino said softly, aware now, more than ever, that she didn't fit in with the others, least of all her teammates. She just kept being left behind. While Choji tried to sooth her, Sakura looked at the vampire "you said we were aligned with certain element of nature. That you and Naruto are both Balance, what else is there?"

Kiba raised his clawed hand and said "Nature", Hinata said "Mind". Kain answered "Raziel is the Reaver Guardian, that tenth pillar you saw raised."

"What about us?" Kain spoke again "if I remember the pillar placements and where you were..." he thought about it for a few seconds then answered "Choji is Conflict, Sakura is States, Sasuke is Energy, Kyuubi is Dimensions, Shino is Time and Shikamaru is..." he looked up at the boy and murmured "Death." Everyone looked at the Nara heir. "What?" he asked in confusion. Any further talk was cut off when Sasuke murmured "I feel weird" and Sakura yelped as energy, similar to lightning began to crackle around the Uchiha heir.

"Move away from him" Kain warned. Moving from under Naruto's head he looked to Hinata "take my place." The girl obeyed, moving to sit with her mates head in her lap while Kain moved to the Uchiha. The minute he laid a clawed hand on his shoulder the energy weakened and seemed to draw back inside him.

After a few more minutes the boy seemed able to regain control and they rejoined the rest, leaving only Naruto still out. After they caught the Uchiha up on what had happened, Shikamaru frowned "what prevented Hinata from just broadcasting everything to the enemies when she has problems when awaking?"

"The barrier" Ino explained "just as it prevented anyone but us getting in and seeing and hearing inside, it contains everything inside. Meaning any uncontrollable outbursts would be unable to get out."

"How do you know?" they asked. "When Kain sama woke up I went around to check it. I experimented."

"Meaning the other teams don't know where we are or what went on. The Third probably doesn't either."

Speaking of which" Kain moved from Sasuke's side "I am not supposed to be here, I better return to Anko and leave. The Third also needs to be informed of the new situation. Once Naruto is conscious I suggest you rest until you feel able to continue. You still have two days as well as this afternoon to get a scroll if you need one and get to the tower."

"Thanks Kain sama" Ino said.

The vampire's body blurred to mist and he was gone.

SNSHCSKSKISNSHCSKSKISNSHCSKSKISNSHCSKSKISNSHCSKSKISNSHCSKSKISNSHCSKSKISNSHCSKSKI


	28. Chapter 28

Kain moved to the spot he had left his lover and her ex-sensei swiftly. He knew the Third had probably seen him the minute he exited the jutsu protected area and would be sending an couple of ANBU the 'request' his presence any minute now.

He wanted to reach Anko before they did, he had to explain a few things to her first.

As he moved, Kain thought over the events of the last few hours. Why had the earth decided to change his appearance? Was it because he had evolved defenses against his time, the environment and Sarafan alike, and they weren't needed in THIS time and world, or something more? He had been shocked when he first regained consciousness in full sunlight and discovered he was not only not being burned but actually gaining strength from it, but the change in appearance? Before he could use his evolved state to drive fear into his enemy and prey, now he looked more along the lines of his 'adventures' in Meridian centuries ago.

And what was with his hair! He grumbled as it fell in his face again, pushing it out of the way. He had nothing to tie it back with and even though it was still at the length it was before it seemed thicker and heavier.

He briefly wondered if all women with long hair had as much trouble as men did. No wonder nearly all the long-haired males he knew wore it tied up, he could think of only a few exceptions and even then he could remember a lot of them tying it up at one point.

Even Itachi did it, even though Kain rarely saw it so.

He had never really thought about it, but most females, ninja's or otherwise, wore theirs down. Kunerai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura (before she cut it), Hinata and her mother and others he couldn't think of at the moment.

Perhaps it was a male thing that they thought to have your hair down would make them look 'to feminine', so only the most secure men actually did it.

He huffed in annoyance as he pushed it away again.

He suddenly found himself within leaping distance of the tree he had left Anko and Orochimaru in and stopped, frowning, he hadn't even noticed his speed had increased.

He stayed where he was and sent his thoughts out through the blood and soul bond he shared with his lover and Whispered to her "Anko?"

When her mental voice came back it was excited and relieved "Kain!? What happened?! I felt you black out and couldn't contact you! I thought you'd ..."  she choked the thought off with an near sob. "Sensei volunteered to go search for you, but I told him not too."

"I will explain later, but I am unharmed. Have you seen any ANBU arrive yet?"  

"No, why, what's going on?"

"I will explain when we see the Hokage. I do not wish to have to repeat myself. I will be with you in a matter of seconds."

He felt Anko's utter confusion at this, but she didn't speak. Making sure his hood was in place and his long sleeves of his covering coat hid his hands, he bounded to the tree, misting up to her side.

As soon as he was solid, Anko was in his arms, head buried in his clothed chest and mumbling "I was so worried! Never do that again!"

Kain grinned "were you really?" he looked around "where is your sensei?"

She drew back to look at his face under the hood, frowning when the depths hid him from her "he left an hour or so ago. He said he is going to continue with what he could remember he was going to do, so he isn't suspicious to HIM. He was only supposed to be in The Forest Of Death long enough to mark Sasuke and then leave. He said he'll leave it to us to tell the Hokage and anyone else important."

Kain nodded.

Anko opened her mouth as if about to speak when she was interrupted by a shape landing near them on the branch "Kain and Anko sama, the Hokage requests you're....."

"We know" Kain looked at him "tell him we are on our way." The masked ANBU nodded and was gone.

He looked down at her and said gently "I will explain everything once we are with Hiruzen-sama, there is much to tell you all. The events of the last few hours are something not for the ears of others."

Taking the hint for what it was and realizing what and WHO he was talking about she nodded and they moved off towards the gates and then out into the village.

As they moved though the village, bouncing from roof top to roof top, Anko frowned at her lover. Something was drastically different with him. Firstly when she had held him, his usually hard body seemed softer somehow. Secondly he was fast and seemed to be getting faster as she watched, he seemed to have to every now and then FORCE himself to slow down for her.

While she knew his Jump ability let him leap from roof to roof over vast distances, he usually had to stop seconds to either line up or at least concentrate on it for a second or two.

But even though he looked preoccupied, he wasn't doing so now. On top of that he previously used his Mist ability partially to effectively 'lighten' himself allowing faster movement and a lesser target, but again he wasn't now.

Anko frowned at him, what had happened in that forbidden area over those few hours?

They reached the tower before she could worry or do anything else and both landed on the ground and walked together towards the doors.

The ANBU guards there nodded in acknowledgement as they walked inside.

They reached the closed doors and Anko knocked. "Enter" commanded the male voice within. Pushing the door open Anko and Kain entered.

Before the Hokage could speak however Kain had "I suggest you call my son's godparents for this, Hokage, what they are about to learn may affect them too."

Hiruzen narrowly looked at him "has this anything to do with why you and the rookies entered an area I asked you previously to leave alone and the subsequent power surge I felt from there?"

"It does."

The Third Hokage called to his assistant who withdrew with his orders. Barely five minutes later Tsunade turned up, confused by being called in.

Jiriaya appeared soon as well, entering through the window instead of door.

When they appeared Kain spoke "sit  down both of you, this is going to be one of those conversations where you need too."

Tsunade spoke as she did as she said "why, what happened? What's wrong?!" however Jirayia didn't move, staying right where he was. When Kain didn't move the woman turned to looked at the other "sit down you idiot, he won't tell us until you do!"

Reluctantly the man did, perching on the arm of the couch. The two started with the invasion, Naruto cleansing the one tailed and the information gained by the three siblings about the Elite, Raziel's past actions and Sound.

Both teammates looked concerned, but trusted Kain, The Third and Naruto to know how to handle it, in fact Jirayia found it funny "so the kids got his own worshipers. Huh, go kid."

Everyone ignored this for Tsunade's concern "so, Orochimaru is here. He's going to try for the Uchiha."

"He already has" Anko said.

The three others froze "when was this?"

"In the Forest Of Death barely five hours ago. He tried to curse mark him and failed, unfortunately his actions totally pissed of Naruto."

"What do you mean, TRIED? I can't imagine him failing" When both didn't move or speak, the blonde's head snapped up to them, looking from one to the other "Kain sama?"

When he didn't move she looked at the Third "sensei?"

He shook his head, he had no idea either, and he didn't like it. These were HIS VILLAGES future ninja, if they were keeping secrets....

Kain's head snapped to his "what they won't tell you is only an asset to this village, not risk. It is THEIR secret to keep, not mine."

He looked at Tsunade "what they share is a bond beyond friendship and common goals and status. It links them together in ways we could never understand, now more than before."

"And this link is powerful enough to protect the Uchiha heir from the curse mark?" when Kain nodded Jirayia frowned "has this anything to do with why even since the kid was young he's been calling them brothers and sister?"

Kain nodded "when they are ready, they will explain to you what they did and what happened, but it is not our place to tell you what they are not ready for you to know" by including Anko in the comment he was reminding them that it was a 'family' secret-a CLAN secret. As a clan it was their right to refuse. As long as it didn't endanger the village or amount to treason they had a right to keep it.

"Who else knows?"

"The older Uchiha and my son's  team-leader." The three blinked at him, Kakashi Hatake knew?

Kain anticipated their thoughts "he has sworn to his team to secrecy. If he was to tell you it would break the confidentiality of the team, meaning they could never trust him again" he glared at all three, eyes saying "if you make him do that...."

He looked at The Third "when and if they tell you, it will be their own choice" it was a warning and promise in one.

The old man looked at him intently "and we have your word whatever this is won't endanger the village in any way, let alone their own lives?"

"My word."

After locking eyes with the vampire he was satisfied "why are you hiding behind that, Kain sama?"

Boldly he reached up to grasp the hood, showing his first difference, his hands. The group gasped and Tsunade rose, alarmed "Kain sama..." He ignored her query\question and threw the hood back, followed by removing the cloak and top clothing, revealing his chest and arms.

The four looked at him, stunned. He now looked almost completely human, only his fangs, eyes, pointed ears, claws, pale skin and 'armored areas' giving him away as anything other-and those could be features gained as a bloodline or clan inheritance.

The group couldn't speak, stunned by the change when they had gotten so used to the inhuman ones of his 'evolved' state.

The Third was the first to recover. He looked at Kain with an raised eyebrow "jutsu?" Kain shook his head "real."

"But....how?" Tsunade managed to stutter.

"It has to do with what was found in the protected area of Training Grounds 44. Protected, I believe, by your grandfather."

Tsunade's mouth snapped shut and she nodded.

"It seems this area was NOT chosen for it's closeness to my sanctuary after all, but another."

Tsunade frowned at him "what do you mean?"

"I have had the suspicion for years that Kohona-or rather the Elemental Countries was actually the 'remands' of Nosgoth, but it was unconfirmed. After all, why would someone move my entire crypt, stone by stone, trap by trap from my world to here, what would the point be? How did they do so without disturbing my slumber? But what was found in that protected area confirmed this land is indeed Nosgoth, only centuries in the future."

"What did you find?"

"The pillars" he said simply "or rather, their remains." Four sets of shocked eyes looked at him.

"How" Tsunade gasped.

"You mean the First Hokage created an jutsu protected area of Kohona to keep anyone from what...tampering with nine useless destroyed stone columns?" Jirayia seemed disbelieving, even mocking.

Tsunade glared at him in fury, this was her heritage and grandfather he was mocking.

"Not so useless, it seems" Kain said "and not so powerless. They seemed to have been waiting for the right moment and certain conditions to be met, which they just were. Perhaps the First knew or at least sensed this, which is why he ensured the area was forbidden and preserved."

"What....conditions?" Tsunade frowned at him.

"It seems my status as Balance Guardian has been reinstated, along with the appointment of ten others."

"Who?"

"Shikamaru as Death, Sakura as States, Choji as Conflict, Shino as Time, Kiba as Nature, Hinata as Mind, Sasuke as Energy, Razeil as Reaver, Kyuubi as Dimensions and...." he paused to look at them intently "Naruto as also Balance."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade stood abruptly.

The two other males frowned at them "you said Kyuubi and Raziel also became guardians, how were they brought in to this? They are spirits, how could THEY be guardians with no flesh to connect? Officially they are dead, so shouldn't have work."

"Razeil told us he was born before my time to replace the last Reaver Guardian, Janos Aurdon. But since he failed to die the moment of his birth he was incapable of fulfilling his destiny-as I was-by Mobious and Mortanious' actions. This meant the pillars had only to reawaken his proper birthright. As for Kyuubi, I can only assume that the pillars found Ino Yamanaka unworthy and claimed the nine-tailed in her stead." He shrugged his shoulders almost casually "of course it could also mean the remaining power of the pillars have been trying to call new guardians down through the centuries, but none have answered and the rookies were all born the new generation, awaiting their heritage to be reawakened. It would give an hidden meaning to their friendship and connection if such was true."

This gave them food-for-thought for a few minutes. The Third was the first to speak next "you said that Naruto was also the Balance Guardian, how did that happen?"

"It has never happened before, two guardians sharing an position, it has always been one per pillar. Yet it undoubtedly happened here. It started with me, but somehow changed, as if sensing something in Naruto it needed. Perhaps it was his connection to the others, perhaps it was the way he balanced out Raziel and Kyuubi, or perhaps he was this generations' Balance Guardian, but it seems while he is to balance the strength and power of his companions, I am HIS balance."

"So you maintain Naruto and he maintains the others" they clarified to which he nodded. "Kiba has his theories."

"KIBA!" they looked at him in disbelief "what could an Inuzuka know other than how to be a dog?"

Kain looked at them in reproach "you'd be surprised how smart he really is, especially around the group. Too many people see him as just a level above an animal but he is highly intelligent in reality. You should NEVER judge a ninja by his or his families reputation" he looked at them sternly "would you have judged Kakashi Hatake by his fathers?"

The Third shook his head "no, you're right, Kain sama. What did Kiba Inuzuka tell you?"

"The boy's mind has connected to the spirit of this planet, the soul of nature. He said the pillars weren't strong enough to fully awaken their heritage so instead of becoming the guardians of the pillars, we have all became the guardians of NATURE instead. Since I was tuned into the pillars in order for the earth to claim me, she needed to....adapt me, modeling my new connection off her other guardians."

"Why you look more human" they realized. He nodded "I am still the Kain I was in the past, only my appearance and some weaknesses have changed, enough so I can be the planets soldier, her warrior. I am still an vampire and all it entails, spells and all, the earth can not unravel ancient curses herself and  especially something weaved from the earth itself."

"And what was the Inuzuka's theory on why you and Naruto both became guardians?"

"Balance."

"What do you mean?"

"The Original Vampires appointed one guardian per pillar, which is all well and good, but how can one person, linked to all eight others, possibly maintain constant control of all of them, even themselves? How can you flawed human-or even Vampire-be able to keep constant balance between all NINE guardians and their power and very desires and lusts?"

"Makes sense" the group nodded in understanding "so the spirit of nature decided to maintain balance of nine other guardians there needed to be more than one, one to balance the others and one to ensure the balance is maintained."

Kain nodded.

"And because of your centuries of experience you can guide Naruto better than anyone else."

"So nature seems to think."

"We have all eleven nature guardians here in Kohona" Kain could practically see the Ryo signs in the old man's eyes. He glared at him "do not even consider it. If you do or try to get them to do something against nature, they won't hesitate to defy you. They are her children, harm or defy nature and they will defy you. However if you were to revere nature, help preserve and keep her safe, can you imagine the full power of nature and her children protecting this village?"

The Third looked thoughtful and so did Jirayia, although not for the same reason.

"Perhaps you should tell us everything that happened."

They recounted Naruto chasing the sannin, him escaping briefly to encounter Anko and her and Kain trying to intimidate him.

Tsunade frowned at him "so Orochimaru knows about Anko now." Of course Tsunade had known,  she had been there when Kain brought her in gravely wounded and when she couldn't save Anko, had monitored her during the transition.

Kain ignored this and went on.

He told them about Narutos' appearance, his lunge and Razeil forcing him to drop the Reaver and Orochimaru's purification. He explained what Raziel had worked out and why he had spared him.

Both Sannin and The Third looked at him "you are telling us" they said "that this entire time we thought he had gone.....evil, he was contaminated by Madara Uchiha and everything he's been doing was under his control, that now that he's been freed he's decided to be our spy and continue to act the part of an SS class criminal and this invasion in the hope of giving us the opportunity to catch the bastard once and for all."

Kain nodded and Tsunade asked "how do you know it wasn't an act, an jutsu?"

"Because I can count the amount of people I truly trust on one hand and NARUTO is one of them. I believe him and IN him, if he says it's not, I believe it."

Tsunade said nothing for long minutes then said evenly "I want to talk to him."

"You can't, he...."

"I want to talk to him, see for myself" she said stubbornly.

"You can't" Anko said "you will reveal his position and risk our plans" she reached into her coat "but he told me to give you this" she handed the scroll over "he knew you'd want to see him, but he wants you to continue treating him like he is an traitor."

Tsunade looked pained "I can't, not now."

"He wants to do this" Kain said to her "he knows what he's done is not worthy of redemption, but are you going to take away his chance of making up for at least part of his sins? I know what that is like, to know you have been manipulated at every turn and no matter what you do, you are only someone else's plaything. If you truly care for him-or ever did-DO NOT take this chance away from him."

Tsunade opened the scroll and began to read, her shoulders sagging as she did and pain and grief filling her face. Once done she handed it to her fellow sannin and just sat with her head buried in her palms for a while. The three gave the two a chance to read it and forcibly gather their wits together before Anko described the conversation following Kain leaving with Naruto and her sensei leaving.

Then sitting and waiting for Kain's return followed by his strange behavior and their arrival at the current place.

Kain on his end explained their arrival at the protected area and Naruto revealing the group had no idea the area was forbidden "after all, Naruto was with us and Anko never said to the kids going in 'oh, by the way, THIS area is forbidden.'"

Anko glared at him, this wasn't her fault! She wasn't told there was a forbidden area!

He went on to recap their entrance, the strange reaction of the stones as they moved inside and their arrival at the stone platform.

The kids all leaning against the remains of the pillars and Sakura punching Naruto into one.

At this Tsunade grinned, pleased and looked at Jirayia who went white.

He went on with the pillars remains reacting to his presence and what had followed, the two sannin frowning at their godson being in such obvious pain. How he had regained conscious in direct sunlight, confused both by how he had changed and how the light seemed to now strengthen him instead of weaken him.

How he had moved each of the pre-teens out together and thought about it as he did. He had considered perhaps his new appearance was a type of evolution, he had developed the tough skin and monstrous appearance as necessary for his time and their environment, but other than as intimidation it wasn't necessary here.

Had the remaining power in the pillars and their reconnection pushed his body into its next stage of evolution?

"A sound theory" the Third agreed "by what you have told us and what we have seen it seems likely. Humans evolve slowly over time to their environment, such as the development of manipulating chakra and kekkai genkai's. However YOUR race-being immortal and unable to reproduce do not have that luxury. Instead it goes through periods of accelerated change, an metamorphosis if you will, in order to adapt. Being able to absorb sunlight to convert for you body to use for magical and physical strength seems to be converting weakness into strength. What told you otherwise?"

"Kiba" he told them about the Inuzuka's producing the earth shield, the following conversations with him and the others and him leaving.

"Humm" the Third rubbed his chin thoughtfully "perhaps it was an combination of both."

"How so?" Jirayia asked.

"Yes, nature claimed you as her warrior and one of two Balance Guardians, but she recognized that as you were you were too....flawed to be able to rightly protect her. So she pushed your body into its next evolution, adding her own touch to it just enough to help your body adapt to this time. Essentially making you your next stage, but with a touch of her."

They saw his point.

"So the Inuzuka is now the voice of the planet, your link to nature."

Kain nodded.

"What does these new.... appointments involve? What abilities will they gain?"

"I do not truly know, however I CAN tell you what previous Guardians were able to do" he listed the advantages the Guardians he had fought had displayed were, the dead ones' rumored abilities and what he had seen and learned.

"Sasuke Uchiha now has an mastery of electricity and energy in all it's forms, however he will require training" he told them about his reaction when he woke up.

"Humm" The Third said thoughtfully "perhaps I should tell Kakashi to train him in that area during the month between the second and third stages."

"Why Kakashi?"

"Every ninja is affiliated with elemental aspects of nature, water, air, earth and lightning, allowing them to use each elements jutsu. However their bodies are naturally attuned to one element more than others. This is why ninja's tend to use one element more than others, but can also learn others, however it uses more chakra than necessary to use the element they are not affiliated with. In certain situations that is dangerous-to run out of chakra and strength while still fighting.

Though Kakashi has the knowledge of thousands of jutsus, his natural affiliation is lightning."

"Ah, I see, so you think he will be able to train Sasuke to control and master his energy powers."

The Third nodded "will luck, yes, IF he passes the second stage."

"They will, they ALL will, do not doubt, Naruto will allow no other outcome." The Third nodded in acknowledgement of this.

Tsunade spoke next "you said that Sakura is not capable of manipulating both chemical and mechanical elements, what exactly does that involve?"

When Kain explained she looked eager "so everything I tried to teach her regarding becoming an medic, she will now be able to easily grasp, more than that, she will be able to manipulate chemicals and elements of nature like metal compounds or even poisons to produce things like cures and what we never could."

Kain nodded.

"Sensei, I'll train Sakura" she said to The Third "if Kain sama is correct, Sakura's  new appointment could prove a boon on the medical field."

The third nodded, seeing what his student was saying. Other villages often came up with new poisons or potions to harm or kill others, if Sakura was now able to manipulate chemicals and such on some sort of molecular level, their ninja could be safe against that, either by becoming immune to such poisons or sedatives or by developing cures as fast as they churned them out.

"I'll take...." Jirayia said but The Third raised his hand with "Naruto is training with the last of the Elite-the Sabuku girl-during his month. YOUR training can wait until after the exams. There will be plenty of time then. Now, I have been thinking of this problem with Orochimaru and his attempt at the Uchiha heir. I think the boy should go with him."

"WHAT!?" both sannin yelled.

"If he doesn't, our enemy will know something is wrong and possibly change his plans, this we can not afford right now. If we were to plant him willingly inside Sound as a traitor of Hidden Leaf as his brother is inside Akatsuki, we could not only keep an eye on my.....wayward student, but he could learn the inner workings and possibly everything about Sound we need to know about their ninja, their abilities and even possible ways to turn them to our side. His brother has already succeeded with two of the Akatsuki members and is working on a third, if that talent is inherent in the younger....."

Kain spoke "he is not ready for such a thing yet, to strike out on his own as a ninja, now more than ever before. He is still to reliant on Naruto to protect and guide and guard him."

The Third frowned "how is it that they haven't been taught to fight as individuals and protect themselves? Why is he so reliant on Naruto?"

"The entire group grew up together the last six years as an unit with the belief they had to protect and care for each other over everyone else. They somehow drilled it into each other that they can only trust and care for one another fully and no one else can protect them but each other. If one was to....rebel it would be only them who could handle it.

However this happened it was around the time they were seven and lead to this physical link they share.

If you were to send Sasuke to Orochimaru to supposedly rebel, ALL other six would defy orders and physically drag him back, no matter what he said because that's part of who they are now."

The Third looked extremely upset "the more I hear of this, the more I grow worried about this supposed link they share."

Jirayia snorted "then tell them."

"What?" they looked at the pervert.

"If the other six would interfere in the mission, tell his friends about the mission he's on and explain how important it is. If they know and the kid tells his friends in the first place he wants to do it, they won't try and stop him or force him back." He shrugged "although if they do try, but hide their true strength, it would make it all the more believable."

"That may be, but until he is ready, it can not be done" he suddenly cocked his head and looked inwards for a second before reporting "Naruto is awake and has reported Kabuto is aware of the change in plans. They are now continuing on with the test."

SNSKHSCISSNSKHSCISSNSKHSCISSNSKHSCISSNSKHSCIS


	29. Chapter 29

"There is someone outside the barrier" Hinata suddenly told them.

"Who?" they frowned to her.

"That guy, Kabuto, the snakes spy."

Before the others could speak Naruto rose "I'll go see what he wants."

"Wait!" Ino protested "what if he..."

"He probably knows about his master and what happened. It wouldn't surprise me if Orochimaru told him to do whatever it takes to help us."

Sasuke frowned, he was still holding a grudge at the snake sannin's actions despite what Naruto had told them, but then he wouldn't be Sasuke if he didn't. This WAS the guy who had experimented on him as a baby after all.

While Naruto was gone the group sat around resting. During this time Akamaru wandered off, presumably to answer the call of nature. Barely a minute later he started barking frantically for their attention.

Frowning Kiba stood and went to find his ninkin, followed by Hinata. They found the white dog digging desperately at a patch of dirt. He looked back at them, barked a few times then continued digging.

Kiba frowned and moved to his side, "what have you found?" he started to help him dig, but when his palm touched stone he gasped and snatched his hand back.

"What is it?" Hinata moved forward, concerned.

"There's a chamber here underground, it's massive and I can feel something powerful in there. And look...." he moved aside slightly, letting her see the thick stone block and the symbol carved there.

Hinata's eyes widened nearly all the way and she turned her head towards the way they had come, calling "SASUKE!!"

When nothing happened she called "SASUKE, come here, now, hurry!!"

There was a grumble and the youngest Uchiha appeared, everyone else but Naruto trailing behind. "What?" he grumbled.

Without a word the three moved aside, allowing him to see the carving on the stone. The black haired boy's eyes locked, he blinked blankly and shrugged "it's an Mangekyô Sharigan, so?"

"Sasuke it's YOURS."

He blinked at them "how do you know?"'

The group exchanged looks before Hinata spoke, softly "Sasuke it's activated."

Sasuke frowned and reached up to touch his face "NOW?"

They nodded "its been like that since you woke up. We thought you knew and had done it purposely."

He shook his head, numb "I thought I was just seeing better and the other affects was from my new appointment as Energy Guardian. Why aren't I suffering any of the pain and the bleeding eyes that comes from over use?"

"It might be BECAUSE of your appointment as a Guardian. Either nature cleansed you of that problem, or the actual energy is preventing side effects."

Sakura looked thoughtful "Tsunade sensei said once that the overuse of the Sharigan's other form causes chakra build up in the eyes and optical nerves. She said that's why blindness happens and that by not minimizing use that build up not only  causes the rest of the body damage-because the body gets used to bypassing the chakra pathways to concentrate solely on the eyes-but that build up can kind of poison the rest of the body. Think of it like wearing an bloody bandage for weeks on end without changing it. Perhaps when you use them now the energy not only replaces the chakra in your body bypassed for the eyes, but also shocks loose any build up."

"Possible" Shikamaru "meaning may be Sasuke will be able to use his version more than previously thought possible."

"WHEN I find out what it does" Sasuke muttered.

"Start now" Kiba motioned at the stone slab "there's an huge chamber here underground and it looks like only your Sharigan will get us inside."

Sasuke examined it, brushing more dirt and debris away before speaking "get ME inside."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it guys, this is a glyph, MY glyph. You can't come in with me, only the one it's meant for can enter."

The others exchanged looks "but what if...?"

Sasuke pursed his lips "then I'm not worthy of it, am I." Before they could speak again he had turned back to the slab.

As they watched he reached out, tracing one symbol of the many carved into the stone above his Mangekyô. Once he had there was an dull muffled click, like an tumbler falling into place in a lock. When they asked him what he was doing he spoke "some of these symbols are glowing to me, they must be the combination."

"We don't see it" the others admitted "they just look like a carved stone block to us."

Sasuke shrugged and continued to touch them.

Whenever he got one wrong he would have to start again, but soon he was finishing. He frowned when nothing happened but before the others could make an suggestion he touched his sharingan symbol.

That must have been it because there was an loud click and he had to move back as the slab began to slid away from a dark staircase going down.

"Well, here I go" Sasuke drew in a deep breath and moved towards the top.

"Here" Hinata handed him something, a torch. He thanked her, took it, and clicked it on, heading downwards. Once he was far enough down the stone slab moved back into place, elighting a panic from the group who tried to stop it.

Hinata blinked blankly and stopped them "he's fine guys, the slab only closed to prevent others following him. Once he's done it'll open again."

They looked at her "how can you be so sure?"

"One, it's a test-his test-the Ancient Vampires wouldn't create something to trap one of their Guardians. Two, Sasuke could just use his Energy to blast his way out."

"I can just ask the earth to let him out if that happens" Kiba said "the entire chamber isn't made of stone, some of it is earthen."

Assured they returned to the clearing to wait for either Sasuke or Naruto to return.

Naruto returned first, frowning when he saw them and their expressions "what?"

They explained what had happened.

Naruto looked alarmed "Where?"

They lead him to the site where he knelt and examined the stone. After a few seconds he stood and nodded, he looked like he had come to a decision. They briefly saw his own sharingan retreat before he looked at them and spoke "let's go back and wait."

They followed him back again and Ino spoke as they sat "what happened with Kabuto?"

"His sensei found him and told him what had happened, how he had been manipulated into his path. He told him how Raziel niisan was able to purify him. Kabuto lost himself to his persona's as a ninja and doesn't know who his true self is anymore. When Orochimaru first found him he promised him an persona of his choice, but my being able to purify the snake nin he told him I will be able to do the same to him and possibly restore his true self. It seems that's been his dream for a while now, to find his true self.

I told him I wouldn't be able to purify him, his lost soul wasn't due to an contamination like Orochimaru or Gaara's, but I know of another way to force him to the surface."

"How?"

"Itachi's sharingan. He could put him into his Mangekyô's affect and force him to awaken it. But I convinced him it wouldn't work until we stopped Madara and his plans. He said he'd help any way he can and he'd continue to aid his master. He and his team are camped outside the barrier on the pretense of waiting until we emerge to take our scroll. By the time we emerge they would have broke camp and supposedly went looking elsewhere."

The group nodded.

It took at least an hour before the bushes across from them moved and out came Sasuke, eyes wide and shocked. The group stood and Hinata ran to his side, arms surrounding him fiercely "I'm glad you're ok, Sas."

He looked at her "I'm fine, Hina. Just.....stunned by what I saw but uninjured."

"Did you get it?" Kiba asked. He nodded and showed them the small stone amulet on a chain around his neck "what it does, I don't know."

"What DID you see that has you so stunned?" Shino asked.

"On the walls down there there was carvings, like the ones Naruto described in the Balance Temple, except....."

"Except what?"

He looked at them almost speechless, he had to swallow a few times and open and close his mouth before he managed to answer "a history, but not just any history, the UCHIHA history, all the way from the very first, Razeil niisan, Madara and niisan and I" his mouth opened and closed a few times silently before he managed to continue "ALL OF IT, every one. I doubt even our family ever had that much detail. One wall was covered with an huge family tree complete with names, birth dates, marriage dates and deaths."

"By kami!" they gasped, but the Uchiha wasn't finished "it even stated the dates we were going to fake 'Tachi's death and..." he gulped "OUR marriage dates and their names."

Naruto smirked "and what was this poor woman's name so I can warn her about what she's getting in to?" He told them the name. They blinked at him "kids?"

He nodded, "there was names, but no dates."

"Probably thought if they did that it would influence your actions past giving the woman you would marry a try. If you knew your children's dates of birth and death and such-as well as you and 'Tachi's dates of death" he shook his head "the past was already manipulated and  mutilated too much by the past Time Guardians and others, knowing to much about yours and Itachi's destiny would taint everything."

The others understood this and nodded, Sakura asking curiously "who will your brother marry?"

Sasuke hesitated, looking thoughtful and cocked his head and they could practically see the cogs in his head moving. Finally he said "no."

"No what?"

"I think I'll keep that info a secret. I don't want to influence 'Tachi's feelings or decision when he meets her. I don't know if the Hokage will want to investigate our history and document the family tree, but I know that Itachi will want a copy of it. Hopefully he'll have found her before then. But I can tell you...." he grinned widely "not only does he have more kids than me, but by the looks they're all girls."

His expression changed "that's not all, I found these...." he produced an pack from his back, filled with scrolls "I...I think I have some study material for the next few years." He opened it so they could look "what is it?"

"Uchiha clan jitsu's thought long lost in the Kyuubi attack. They burned along with the main building. The Ancient Vampires either rescued them before they burned or they went through who knows how long painstakingly copying them. I don't know how they would have gotten hold of them through the guards and jitsu's and such."

"Wait" Naruto said, looking thoughtful "I have a thought. What if that day when HE forced neesan to attack the village, THAT was the reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Madara forced neesan to attack the village-more importantly the Uchiha grounds-because he wanted something from the village desperately enough to do what he did. What if he was after something in here? What if the Ancient Vampires saw this or what would happen if he got it and choose THAT NIGHT, during the attack, to steal them and place them in Sasuke's temple."

"Why Sasuke's and not Itachi's? Surely it would be better if the eldest got them?"

"But Itachi gained his glyph while under the membership of the Akatsuki. If he returned to base carrying an pack of scrolls not only does he risk suspicion for not showing them to the group but either HIS spy or HE himself getting his hands on them. With you they are not only safe because we can protect them, but the Hokage can have proper security put around them. There is something in there that HE was willing to slaughter hundreds or even thousands for."

He pulled out a storage scroll and put it on the floor in front of him "here, use this." Sasuke placed the pack over the seal and Naruto activated it. Once the pack was away Naruto solemnly held out the scroll.

Sasuke shook his head "it's safer with you. Your coat and clothes are armored and you have all those medical and various others. Chances are even if they got you helpless they would never find it among all the others."

Naruto nodded and slipped it into an inner pocket of his long coat. As he did he spoke "is everyone ready to leave, or do you want to rest some more or eat?"

"We're ready to go" Shikamaru said, followed by Kiba and the others. However Sasuke spoke "I want to rest, I used up a lot of chakra in there."

Naruto nodded and looked at the other two teams "you guys can go. Exit to the right, there is no one waiting that side. Just remember that once out of the barrier you'll be likely to be attacked by other teams for your scrolls. Just keep the bolt-holes in mind if you need them and call if you require any help. We'll meet you all at the tower in three days time."

The two teams nodded, gathered their things and left.

Naruto cocked his head, Whispering Kain to tell him what Sasuke found in the temple and its importance (the vampire interested when he learned Raziel's name and his past families were there) and they would be gone in a few hours so the Third could organize some ANBU to document and record everything inside. He also told his father to mention it to Itachi when he next saw him, see if he was interested in learning everything that was inside.

 

A few hours later they left the area, Naruto smirking as the hidden ANBU appeared behind them as they left through the barrier. 

 

They weren't far in when they heard a strangled terrified scream and an loud animal snarl. Naruto rolled his eyes, muttered "bloody bears" and motioned them with him. Heading towards the sound they were just in time to see a red headed girl-scroll clutched to her chest-trip over an log and fall, glasses flying from her face.

Naruto motioned at Sasuke who frowned but did what his brother wished, he leapt onto the creatures head and with a cry of "Lion barrage!" had slammed his fist into the creatures head multiple times, mashing the animals brain to nothing but mulch.

The girl seemed to have braced herself for the final blow, only to find it didn't come, slowly turning on the ground to look at the animal and Sasuke, who was now perched on its head.

She looked at the two for a few seconds then turned back, exclaiming "my glasses!" reaching for them.

"Here" Sakura knelt in front of her, sliding them back into place over her face.

“Thanks” she mumbled as she moved carefully to sit back up, clutching the scroll and her head turned back to the dead creature and figure standing on top of it. Sasuke looked down at her dispassionately “you have the earth scroll, just like us.” He made a scoffing noise, head turning as Naruto appeared across from him and examined the bear. He snorted “finally got what you deserved did you you bastard” he kicked the dead creature “stupid idiot.”

“Naruto?” Sakura questioned at his attitude.

He looked at her “ever since chichi and I started training here this guy thinks he’s in charge. He thinks he can dominate me. Chichi doesn’t care about a stupid bear he could kill with a simple slice, but me.....” he stood there steaming.

“You-being fox-DO NOT want to be dominated” Sakura said and Naruto nodded “why didn’t you kill it before now?” Naruto looked disgruntled, his tails writhing behind him in anger “chichi said not to bother, it’s just an animal. It can’t hurt either of us so why bother?”

They nodded in understanding.

After one last kick at the corpse Naruto turned eyes to the girl. He examined her with his eyes before an huge grin broke out on his face and he approached her “hi, I’m Naruto and these are my teammates Sasuke and Sakura.”

“Sasuke” the girl looked up at the Uchiha, awe and something like hero worship on her face. Naruto looked back at the Uchiha with an cheeky ‘shit eating’ grin, saying mentally in a sing-song voice _“someone’s got a crush on you!”_

Sasuke frowned severely down at him but Naruto just grinned back. He turned back to the girl and cocked his head at her thoughtfully before he spoke to her “You’re an Uzumaki, aren’t you. One of their clan.” She looked alarmed “what do you mean?!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I’M Uzamaki.”

She paused, looking at him “what do you mean?”

“My mother’s name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was an transfer from Whirlpool just before the village was attacked” he looked at her critically “you DO know that Hidden Leaf is practically FILLED with people with at least a slight Uzumaki blood in them? Even the Senju are. Maito Uzumaki was MARRIED to the First.”

The girl looked at him critically “but you MOTHER was an direct Uzumaki?” when he nodded she frowned “but you look.....”

“Nothing like one?” he asked and she nodded this time. “When I was five I...came into some power that I inherited from centuries in the past and mother. It combined in weird ways and changed my appearance dramatically to what you see before you.”

“Besides” Sakura said from her spot “he looks more like his father than mother.” She looked at the girl beside her “looks like? I thought this WAS his appearance?” When Sakura looked at him Naruto sighed and evoked his disguise “this is what I’d look like when I was five, only grown up.” The girl rose and hesitantly circled him, looking him up and down. “I sense your huge chakra stores, like mine. The Uzumaki line were known for their larger than normal stores of chakra, but yours are different, unique. Why?”

“How so? How are they different?”

“There are THREE, fire, wind and something cold, not ice but something else. They are mostly separate but in places they merge together. Wind is your natural element, isn’t it.”

“Yes. When I was five I awoke an ancient spirit who merged with me, plus one I inherited from mother. As I age, all three are merging with me.” In their heads Sasuke frowned and questioned _"Should you be telling an enemy ninja this?"_ Naruto just blinked and replied the same _"don't worry, Kyuubi neesan has this. She said when she leaves our side she's ensured she can't betray us."_

The girl blinked at him “my father was an Uzumaki. He was hiding in our village and my mother fell in love with him” she looked sad “the guys who killed our clan finally found him and killed my parents just after I was born. Father hid me so they couldn’t find me. Friends of my mom found me and raised me.”

Naruto nodded “I understand your feelings. My parents died the day I was born. For five years I had no one, I was chucked in an orphanage and treated like lowlife. Then I met Sasuke and he became my only friend and with him my mate Hinata. Then one day I awakened an ancient spirit, now I have a brother and father.” He looked at her critically “I tell you this because we’re kin, family, and I believe you understand that.”

She nodded “Your teammate saved my life, I swear on my honor never to tell another soul.”

“Good” Naruto pulled her to her feet “where is your team?”

“I don’t know” she admitted “they left me here, they were chasing another team and told me to wait. That was two hours ago.”

“Then I hate to tell you but they’re probably dead. You can’t stay here by yourself. Your team is injured or dead. The only thing you can do is return to the gate” when she looked crushed Naruto sighed “stay here.” He sniffed a few times then headed off into the trees.

She looked at Sasuke in question but when he didn’t answer she looked to Sakura for answers. She smiled at her slightly “Naruto will track down your teammates and find out what happened to them. If they’re alive he’ll help them and bring them back to you. If they’re dead....” She swallowed “he’ll put their remains into a storage scroll so at least your village will have their remains to bury or cremate.”

The girl nodded, swallowed as well and sat, hugging the scroll to her as she waited.

When Naruto returned he handed her a scroll solemnly which she took, tears in her eyes. “What happened?”

“Giant scorpions” he answered solemnly “they were caught by the stingers. Died an slow painful death” at her painful look he answered “I’m sorry.”

“No” she said stealing herself “thank you for telling me, thank you for doing this” she looked at Sasuke “thank you for saving me.”

“Later” he said.

She looked at Naruto then hesitantly handed him the scroll “take this for me” Naruto nodded and took it from her and with an solemn backwards look the girl was gone into the trees. Just before she was gone Sakura called “WAIT! What’s your name!”

“Karin” came back to them before she disappeared inside.

All three teammates exchanged shocked knowing looks.  
  
---


	30. Chapter 30

“So, what are we going to do now?” Sakura asked.

“How about a little trickery? Orochimaru said he sent his Sound team to attack us. His plan was to curse-mark Sasuke and then use the three to force him to use it to defend himself and us. He can’t go tell them to cancel without suspicion, so we have to do some improvising.” He looked at Sakura “I was hurt by the snake, SASUKE is suffering from the curse mark, YOU are looking after us. As far as Sound knows you are just some fresh-out-of-the-academy bookworm who can’t defend herself against someone like them. The perfect time to attack.”

Sakura grinned “Just watch me.”

An hour later the two males, disguised to make them APPEAR beaten up, were laying inside an hollowed tree, one of Naruto’s stash points, faking unconscious and injured while Sakura tended to them. Both boys would prod her actions through mental suggestions, such as faking tired and preoccupied and Naruto later suggesting she pretend the nod off.

Not long after they started Naruto reported three figures watching them. They didn’t move, preferring to just observe them and so after a while he had her fake nodding off before looking to the sky as the sun came up on an new day. _“When will they move?”_ she asked _“we can’t keep waiting. Like this.”_

_“If we have trouble I’ll call the others....wait, get ready they are moving.”_

“Some look-out, you’re half asleep” sneered a voice behind Sakura. Sakura pretended to be startled and scared, spinning around to see the three figures behind her, one-a male-the same who had attacked Kabuto at the written test, continued “at least you don’t have to keep watch anymore. What’s the point after we’ve already found you. Now wake Sasuke up, we want to fight him.”

Sakura looked determined and spoke out, continuing the charade “what do you want here, I mean what do you REALLY want? I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows....” the speaker looked startled at her knowledge but Sakura was continuing “what’s that strange bruise on the back of Sasuke’s neck? You’re behind this as well aren’t you, and now you want to fight him when he can’t defend himself?!” the speaker looked startled a second time, but the other male spoke smugly “I can’t stay quiet when I hear you talk to us like that. First I’m gonna kill this girl, and then I’m gonna kill Sasuke.”

*Anime guys except skip the Ino-Choji-Shika scene*

Sakura and her teammates mentally rolled their eyes at Lee’s entrance, However when they saw him use the Primary Lotus, Naruto grew concerned. He knew about the jutsu and it’s affects on the human body, Gai had also taught it to him. Sakura looked on helplessly. She had gotten very close to Lee the last few months and even though she sometimes saw him as being to weird, she had a soft spot for the green clad boy. She didn’t want to see him hurt.

 _“Wait”_ Naruto said _“let him gloat, let THEM gloat, we might just learn something. Besides, Lee is more than he once was, let him find himself. Besides, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are waiting nearby.”_

Reluctantly Sakura did so.

It was the hardest thing Sakura had ever done, watching what was happening, wanting to help the boy she liked. When she couldn’t take anymore she interfered, but only as far as to make them underestimate her.

However when the Sound ninja-Zaku-headed for the hollow to ‘finish off’ Sasuke, he suddenly froze and cried “what the hell!!” he spun around, looking for someone-or something “Where..?!”

The female team member frowned at him “what is it?”

“They’re gone!! Both of them!! Where are they??!!"

Before the could speak again there was a laugh and movement. The female yelled angrily as Sakura spun, slashing out with an kunai, cutting her hair so she could drop from her grasp and roll away “you really are stupid, aren’t you!”

The girl shrieked indignantly but Sakura was gone, gently laying Lee on the ground where ‘her boys’ had been and not even turning from beginning to try and heal the green clad other.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared between them blocking their way, Naruto in all his glory and Sasuke with lightening like energy sparking in his hands and around his body. Naruto spoke with an sardonic grin “which one do you want, Sas’, you chosse this time.”

The Uchiha grinned “I’ll take the idiot. As if an fool like him is any match for an Uchiha, thinking he’s better” he snorted mockingly “don’t make me laugh.”

“I’ll take the freak using sound. Fitting, with MY weapons.”

Sasuke grinned and they moved.

What followed was unfair, Sasuke making short work of his opponent, breaking his arms before moving to guard Sakura. Naruto however seemed to be having fun with his enemy, the waves of sound coming from the weapon on his arm seemed to have no effect on the fox\wraith.

“Why doesn’t my sound waves hurt you!!” he yelled at Naruto in frustration.

“Sound? Oh you mean like this?” Naruto said innocently, clapping his hands together. An wave of high-pitched sound was released, absolutely bathing the figure in his own type weapon. The male shrieked as the sound wave fed back on him through his gauntlet, collapsing to one knee, followed by another scream and another as Naruto followed with a second and third.

“You bastard!” the female teammate shrieked, moving to attack the Fox\wraith from behind, only to scream as well as Sakura appeared in front of her, snarled “don’t you DARE touch my teammates!” and hurtled her across the clearing-unconscious-with an chakra enhanced punch to the face.

“Wait!” the figure Naruto faced, on his hands and knees, coughing up blood cried. He reached into his pouch and held out a scroll “here, take this! Just leave us alone! We were only obeying orders from our Kage!!” Naruto looked at his teammates “what do you think?”

Sasuke shrugged “I don’t care. Your father taught us never leave an enemy alive though.”

“I trust your judgement” Sakura agreed, helping an shaky Lee to his feet. The green clad boy agreed with his crushes opinion.

"You're right" he said to them "Chichi DID teach us that."

"That sounds like The Blood Shadow alright" Sakura grinned, name-dropping on purpose.

The ninja froze, looking at Naruto and murmured "the Blood Shadow."

Naruto bent over in front of him and said "that's right, he DOES exist, he's not made up. He is my adopted father and he raised me and my Skulk brothers and sister. He is training Sakura here as well. All those rumors of his strength, speed, power and immortality and skill are true-not made up. You and your team would do well to avoid him and angering him. Ask your Kage what happens when you face him, he barely escaped with his life."

"He trained us" Sasuke said "I would avoid other Kohona teams if I was you."

The Sound ninja frowned "we beat that freak of yours so easily....."

"He isn't one of us, however Lee is under our protection, as is his team. All that you think you saw was nothing but an act. You saw how Sakura punched out your teammate, do you really think someone training with the Blood Shadow would not only allow you to sneak up and spy on her but would seem helpless by just pulling her hair?" He snorted "think about the rumors of his ruthlessness, you think his son and teammates wouldn't also trained in such a way?"

The other ninja frowned at him "so it was all an act, the rookies being amateurs?"

Naruto chuckled darkly, mimicking Kain "but of course, how else would we get others to underestimate us. Do you truly think the team who took down one of the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mists-Zabuza Momochi-and his assistant, would be THAT easy to beat." The other shook his head dumbly. Naruto took his scroll and stood, moving  back to his team and the healed Lee's side, first smirking at the appearance of Tenten and Neji in the tree above them.

Tenten smiled back and waved slightly. She thought of Naruto as a brother, having been practically raised around him in the forge and  was one of a trusted few who knew the secret of him being the RANK weapons creator. In fact ALL of her weapons were early creations of his and while he couldn't teach her how he created them, he was currently helping her refine her abilities in the forge, teaching her how to enhance them and refine the detail and features of the blades or such so she was on call for beautifully detailed engravings and such for those customers wanting something special for their loved ones.

In fact Tenten's artwork on the weapons was highly prized, and she had Naruto to thank for it.

Naruto figured it came from his 'uncle' Vorador's soul, after all, he DID create the Soul Reaver's original form-The Blood Reaver-and HAD been chosen by the Original Vampires for a reason. Neji just frowned as Lee reached their side, looking every bit the disgruntled preteen he was, calling “let’s go” before turning to speed away. Before he left Lee called “I will wait until AFTER the exams for our date, Sakura-kun.”

Sakura blushed and called back “afterwards, I promise!”

Once they were gone Naruto spoke to the enemy ninja “I will allow you and your team to live, but this means no attacking Kohona ninja. If you try any of my Skulk, I WILL kill you. I don’t care about any other teams though, use one of them if you wish. Do you understand?!”

The Sound Ninja nodded, lifting the unconscious female into his arms and over his shoulder while he moved the other on his other side and slowly made his way out of the clearing. Once he was gone the three team 7 members prepared to leave, Naruto ducking into the spectral realm temporarily to refill his glyph energy.

They then headed for the tower. Along the way they stopped at a river for lunch and who else would turn up to ‘help’ them but Kabuto. As they sat discussing the approach to the tower, Naruto connected their thoughts so they could work out a plan, fully intending to continue the masquerade.

Following the ‘older’ boy and with Naruto under the disguise of his blonde klutzy form they made their way towards the tower. Only to be stuck in an illusion technique. Under his disguise Naruto activated the Spirit Eyes, seeing through the illusion _“in the trees, they’re waiting, we’ll have to entice them to come out. Act like they expect. Remember, we’re incompetent rookies. Kabuto, do whatever you would normally do.”_

The three nodded in agreement.

*I know I’m being lazy here, guys, but again the same as the anime.*

When the group of ninja revealed themselves Sasuke rolled his eyes, it was the three from before that they had taken care of, they hadn’t learned their lesson yet. Naruto smirked while Sasuke spoke “like a mouse in a trap” The three figures looked startled and Sakura spoke this time “it went well, Naruto.”

Naruto grinned and preformed an sign, dispelling his own illusion over his ‘teammates’ and other to reveal three shadow clones.

*Need I say it guys, anime*

“We’ll show you our ninja technique now” the enemy created an sign and cried “ninpou, oboro bunshin no jutsu!”

Immediately Naruto snorted “that only works if your enemy doesn’t have a way to attack more than one. OR sees through your illusion.” He disappeared in a spectral jump and while the enemy was confused he suddenly flickered back, with one move he drove the Soul Reaver into the ground.

The sword flickered, as if feeding and there was a cry of agony before the three launched themselves out of the ground one of them baring an large wound through his left arm. “You bastard!” he snarled at the fox\wraith.

“Nope” Naruto grinned “fraid not, my parents were married.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The injured ninja snarled at him “you....” Sasuke spoke “I thought you would have learned last time, you are no match for us, idiot.” The injured ninja frowned at Naruto “what is that weapon? I WANT that weapon.” One of his companions said “no, you know you can’t take an weapon from it’s owner from Kohona, it’ll kill you.” The ninja snorted “it’s just a rumor to keep others from taking their weapons."

Naruto suppressed a laugh “really?” he asked, reversing his grip on the Reaver and holding it out to him “show us, prove your theory.”

"No! Don't!" one of his teammates yelled at him. "Shut up idiot!" he snarled back, "I don't need you or your stupid interference!" and as he slowly reached out to take the hilt, Naruto looked at the other two _"let him, he needs to learn a lesson."_

Both males looked startled at this and Naruto went on. _"I know we are enemies but I'm trying to save your lives here. An ego like his will drag you-as a team into something you won't be able to handle one day and you will die. NOT because of a mission, NOT because your enemy is too powerful, but because his ego was more than common sense and demanded he fight when you shouldn't."_

When they blinked at him and one opened his mouth Naruto quickly added _"we are weapons, weapons for our village, nothing more or less, ego has no place in our lives, in fact it can prove to be a killer earlier on. EVERYONE in the shinobi world has an better, just as THEY have a better, and THEY have a better and so on and so forth. If you go out into that world thinking you are better than everyone else, you'll get yourself and those around you killed. Do YOU want to be one of those?"_

The two ninja didn't want to admit it, but they knew he had a point. _"What do we do?"_ one cautiously thought to him. Instead of answering Naruto asked HIM a question _"whose idea was it to attack us of all the other teams?"_

_"Him."_

_"And who chose US to attack that first time, despite my change in appearance?"_

_"Him."_

_"And who is so egotistic he refuses to believe what everyone else knows it's true-merely because he wishes it so."_

_"You're right"_ they sighed _"but he is the son of our Kage, what can we do? Every other team he has been on has transferred to other teams, we were the last."_

_"Let me guess, your Kage convinced you-as his most loyal ninja's-to watch over him as his teammates."_

_"Yes, but being the Kage's son affords him some...privileges. We can't refuse without looking disloyal."_

Naruto snorted _"no, it doesn't, or rather it shouldn't. You are loyal ninja to your village, being forced to babysit an spoiled brat is not only an insult to you but your village. Think about it, how can you protect your village and leader by having to constantly curb or control his spoiled son? You are not babysitters-does he pay you as such? How can you possibly earn business for your village if everywhere you go, clients only see a spoiled brat? How is his ego going to earn you and your fellow Shinobi work? Can you imagine him acting like he's bigger and more important to the client, ESPECIALLY  if that said client has an ego of his own."_

The two realized just what Naruto was saying. How would they ever show clients how good they were, how could their village ever hope to become as big as Hidden Leaf if their leader's son was treating everyone like they were below him, like they were shit on the bottom of his ninja sandles? Even to his own teammates.

_"You don't trust him, do you."_

_"No"_ the two said in complete union and without hesitation _"we never have and he's never proved us wrong."_

 _"And that's a problem"_ Naruto said _"you should ALWAYS trust and be able to trust in your teammates. If you can't trust them to have your back, who CAN you?"_

 _"We trust each other"_ one said. _"But you should be able to trust BOTH your team mates" he pointed out._ One of them seemed suddenly angry and snapped _"how do YOU know all this!"_

_"First off, my clan, my brothers and mate, are all their clan heirs and THEY aren't spoiled brats. My student is the grandson of the Hokage and he ISN'T a spoiled brat any longer. I am the last of two clans AND one of the previous Hokages children and I think I'm not one. My adopted father is an close friend of the Fire Lords wife and one of his most valued and trusted advisers as well as the most powerful ANBU to exist and even though he was once a spoiled brat, he long since learned the error of his actions. So you see, I know what I'm talking about. Your parental doesn't make you better than everyone else."_

There was a thoughtful pause.

_"Don't interfere, allow me to teach him a lesson in humility. It will either teach him to be more... normal, or he will become obsessed with me. If that's the case, as an unstable ninja, you can request him be transferred into some sort of care-away from you."_

_"What do you gain from helping us?"_ the other asked suspiciously.

_"You are rookies, just like us. With him on your side you have no hope of ever advancing. If you can't accept I want to help because you need it then try this, I help with your teammate problem, you give us any extra scrolls you have. We don't need them, but we have others we can give them to. You get to keep yours, we keep other teams we don't want getting through from gaining them from you, you know with HIM on your team that will happen sooner rather than later."_

It sounded to good to be true _"we are enemies, even before now."_

_"I have no reason to hate you-other than our villages being in competition-no personal beef. What about you?"_

_"No"_ they admitted _"just know, if we reach the next section of the exams we won't give you any favor."_

 _"Understood"_ Naruto said, all three turning back to the ninja. The two other enemy relaxed and stepped back from their teammate, giving the two a wide berth while Sasuke and Sakura frowned at Naruto and their enemies actions.

Sasuke started to mentally call his Skulk brothers name, but Naruto just said softly, mentally _"don't worry, we have an understanding."_ Trusting their teammate but still worried, both other members watched, ready to defend him if need be.

“You are going to regret this” the ninja grinned, reaching out to grasp the offered weapon by the hilt, slowly drawing it away from the fox\wraith\boy. “We’ll see” Naruto grinned, watching the enemy ninja grasp the weapon and lift it, the blade pointed at the sky. He moved the sword around in an arch for a while, teasing it’s weight and balance before he suddenly moved, flashing forward in attack. Naruto only grinned and spoke one word “brother.”

Instantly the sword yanked the ninja back in it’s effort to move. “What the...” the ninja stopped, stunned, trying to move the weapon back, but it refused to be manipulated. It started to glow angrily, trembling in the enemy ninja’s grip. Naruto grinned at the other “that weapon you hold is called The Soul Reaver. It is the remade version of an blade aeons years old and created by magic and sword-smithing by far older than anything else on the planet. It was created by an ancient civilization by far more advanced than us far before the Sage Of Six Paths, even older than the Ten Tailed. It is the original RANK weapon, the very sword all those others were based off. The original is an intelligent weapon, the vessel for an ancient soul, it chooses it’s wielder. In the eons it has existed that has been only two beings.” Naruto grinned “and YOU are not one of them.”

The sword began to twist back and forth in the enemies hands as if fighting to escape, struggling to return to its wielder, glowing hotly in anger. The ninja’s hands began to heat and blister, every ninja wincing and wanting to hold their ears as there can an almost metallic shriek of fury that sounded almost like metal vibrating at high frequencies.

“Let it go!” the two other enemy ninja cried to their companion “let it go before it does something!”

“NO!” despite his burning hands, despite the furious weapon the fool still fought to hold it back Naruto shook his head “if you don’t let it go now, it will turn on you and kill you. If that happens it will be your own fault, not Hidden Leaf, not my teams and certainly not your teammates. The Soul Reaver sucks souls, unless you want to die with NO HOPE of being saved, I’d let it go.”

However he was determined and struggled with the sword, trying to force it down towards the ground when it kept moving towards him.

Finally he could hold it no longer and with a yell the weapon flipped and headed for his heart. At the last second Naruto said “brother” firmly and so the weapon diverted, impaling the other right through the right arm. The enemy screamed in pure agony, panicking as he tried to remove it, but the sword refused to budge. He collapsed to his butt in pain, crying out at it, feeling-among the terrible agony, something being pulled out of him.

“Feel that?” Naruto grinned “that’s your soul it’s feeding on. It will take everything you are and was, everything you will ever be and pull it out of your body, do you know where it goes then?”

Naruto began to prowl around the sitting ninja, almost like a predator looking down at him in the same way he looked at his teammates. “It goes to a place called the Land Of The Dead where you are judged for your sins against your fellow man-especially those you are destined to be with-like your teammates. Imagine a world where everything is warped, dark and so cold you can never get warm, so cold you can feel it in your bones-if you had any. You are constantly chased by creatures who want to eat you and you have no way of fighting back, you can only run and hide, but sooner or later they will find you and you will cease to exist.

There you can't tell the difference between seconds and centuries, there is no sense of time, no day or night, no safety.

This is were ALL souls go when they die, but if you are judged as worthy you will not remain" he looked down at him "it doesn't matter who you are or where your from, only the weight of you deeds" he looked at him in contempt "do you REALLY think you have earned that? Do you think your deeds and your actions towards those around you has earned you anything other than being one of those lost rejected souls. Can you feel it, the Realm Of The Dead reaching out to you to take your soul?"

The ninja cried out in fear as the cold began to fill his body and soul, knowing he was right. Deep down he knew his behavior towards everyone else was not right, but he had never had to face the consequences of his actions before-thanks to his parents-so he had continued. Here however he couldn't avoid it, and his 'teammates' had no real reason to help him, he HAD told them to stay out of this and as the son of their Kage, they obeyed orders. Of course they did, if they didn't they would either be seen as traitors or they knew he would tattle to his parents and get them punished. There was no trust at all between them, he was responsible for that. He hadn't cared, only about getting his own way. As long as they obeyed him like every good little slave....

Now he was regretting that, they had no reason to save him now, they could just tell his parents on their return what truly happened and that they tried to help him, but the sword killed him before they could. With all the stories of Hidden Leaf and their weapons, it wouldn't be hard to believe.

 _"And why should they help me"_ he thought bitterly _"I've done nothing to earn their friendship let alone comradely. All those people in my life who have tried to get to know me or even tried to be my friend and I've pushed them away because they were 'below' me, by kami._ _I have no good deed to show if I die, no friendships or people I've helped or saved. When I die my soul will be eaten and I'll cease to exist. I have no hope of reincarnation!"_

 _"It's not too late"_ another voice popped into his head _"we can do this, but we have to do it now."_

_"Who......?"_

_"I'm you, your conscious. I've tried to talk to you before but you always ignore me. Now you're willing to make up for your wrongs you can hear me again. Thank kami, I'm sick of being ignored."_ When your conscious starts talking to you like a separate entity you wonder if you lost your mind completely but he had no choice, it was either die now and have his soul eaten, either by a sword or some creature of the Land Of The Dead, or listen to a voice in his head and hope it lead him onto the right path.

He felt himself getting weaker, he wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly he saw an flash of movement on either side and behind him as his two teammates surged forward, one going on attack at the creature in front of him while the second reached his side and without a word his fingers closed around the sword hilt.

"NO! DON'T!" he yelled, at first afraid his teammate would try what he had just done and failed miserably, but he only gripped his arm in one hand and pulling in opposite directions he yanked the blade out, letting it fall to the forest floor once free.

Then he clamped both hands over the gushing wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

But he didn't care about his wound or that he might die of blood loss, his other teammate was attacking the boy, he HAD to stop it! This was all his fault and the other shouldn't suffer for his pride. "STOP!" he screamed, struggling against the hands trying to keep him down and still "stop it!" When they continued he did the only thing he could do, he took the pouch that held the extra scrolls they had collected from other teams and with his good arm threw them-directly at the winged\tailed boy.

All action stopped as the creature caught it, looking at him.

"That's all we have, now go, leave us alone." The enemy ninja frowned "why are you giving me this? It was YOU who started it."

"Well now I'm ENDING it. Go, leave us alone, get to the tower."

Naruto glared at him as if resenting being told what to do but Sasuke grabbed his arm and started to drag him away “com’on Naru, it’s about time we join the others.” The winged\tailed boy and the enemy ninja in front him exchanged long glares before Naruto turned back to his team and they moved to leave.

A few steps away he turned back, threw the other ninja an medi-pack and they were gone before the others could speak. Once they were far enough away Naruto grinned widely “got him.”

“What do you mean, Naruto?” Kabuto asked as the boy tendered to his wound. “That idiot is the son of their villiages Kage-so he was spoiled rotten. I told his teammates not to interfere and I’d teach him some humanity.”

“Why would they let you do that?”

“They have learned not to trust him. A team needs to trust each other, but he he treated them like slaves. When given the choice of teaching their teammate a lesson without them taking the consequences of it in exchange for their extra scrolls or one day getting killed because of his pride, they thought it an small price to pay.”

Sakura grinned “that’s our Naruto! Only HE can convince two enemy ninja to let him do something like that to an teammate and gain their scrolls in exchange!”

Kabuto looked at Naruto in intrege, like he had never seen or encountered such an person before.

“I have some spare scrolls, let’s go meet the others at the tower.”

With a grin the four moved off together.

NSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKS


	31. Chapter 31

The four reached the base of the tower in good time, Naruto's disguise firmly in place. When they stopped Naruto looked up at it intently.  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura questioned him.

_"Gaara and his siblings are already here. So is Lee's team and the Sound team that attacked us. I also feel Hinata's and Shikamaru's. Hinata tells me there is a puzzle to get in using both scrolls."_

Sakura frowned at him _"I thought they were going to wait for us out here?"_

_"It seems that since they have both scrolls and know I can hear their thoughts they saw no reason to wait.”_

_“So we now have a pack of heaven and earth scrolls with nothing to use them on”_ Sasuke said mentally, _“what do we do with them?”_ Naruto shrugged _“either we wait here with them for OTHER teams to give them too, possibly other Kohona teams, or we go in and give it to the next adult in charge.”_

 _“Go in, give it to an adult”_ Sasuke said without hesitation _“if the others aren’t good enough to get the scroll themselves, they either aren’t good enough to be them or not ready yet.”_

 _‘“True”_ the others nodded.

At the door the four were met by the other two members of Kabuto’s team. One spoke as they approached “there you are Kabuto, you’re LATE.” When Kabuto looked sheepish and apologized Naruto frowned at the so called Kohona ninja.

“What is it, Naruto?” Sakura asked him softly.

“His teammates are also spies but that’s not all. THAT one, he’s jealous of the....connection Kabuto has with their master. His heart is filled with jealousy and something not as strong as hate but more than dislike. I wouldn’t put it past him to be willing to the second he thinks Kabuto has done something wrong to try and take his place. However he has nowhere near the skill and knowledge he has and will never even be anywhere near equal Kabuto. I see now why Orochimaru chose to take him in and convince him he could help him. He is much more than he seems.”

So the three decided to built up their spy companion, thanking him in front of his teammates for his help and stating how they would have never made it without him. With Naruto in his disguise and acting the fool and Sasuke leaning on Sakura, they definitely looked the part, even when Kabuto turned to deny his part. However while they did Naruto mentally warned the other about his mutinous thoughts and jealous _y “be careful”_ he warned _“this guy will take advantage of any opportunity you give him, thinking he could become Orochimaru’s new ‘pet’. That’s all he sees you and your relationship with your master as, a master and ‘beloved’ pet and he wants that attention. He doesn’t see the truth.”_

 _“I know”_ the other said _“It’s not unusual for Sound. Orochimaru has his spies and ninja in constant competition for his attention and favor. You don’t know what it’s like there where everyone will stab you in the back for the slightest thing. The only one they don’t defy, compete with or even consider doing so with in Orochimaru sama himself. Don’t worry, I know how to handle him.”_

Naruto took his word for it and they said their goodbyes. While the three team members entered the doors the three spies remained behind. As the doors closed behind them, Naruto looked back and grinned widely.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's grin seemed to grow wider "nothing."

Sasuke was about to speak again when Sakura gasped "look!"

On the wall in front of them was an large hanging scroll. "The riddle" Naruto said "Sakura why don't YOU work it out? You're the smart one among us."

The pale red haired girl blushed in pleasure and after letting Sasuke go move forward to get a better look.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthen qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will becomes righteous forever. This....SOMETHING....is the secret way, that guides us from this place today."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks, THEY knew what it meant. However they wanted to see if Sakura could figure it out. "SOMETHING?" Naruto questioned softly "what do you think it all means?"

Sakura looked thoughtful "well Heaven and Earth refers to the scrolls. You DID say it was a riddle about them, didn't you?" she looked at Naruto who nodded. "Then MY guess is that we are supposed to open both scrolls, together."

The boys frowned at her "are you SURE Sakura?" they questioned.

She nodded "I think it's what it's telling us. Besides, it's like what Naruto said earlier, right? It's all about testing our loyalty and ability to obey orders."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the test was to see if we would give into temptation on a mission and open and read something we weren't supposed to, that's what Naruto said, right?" When the boys nodded she went on "the tower would be classed as Kohona. So by entering it meant we successfully delivered the scroll and are now trying to decipher it." She motioned at the scroll hanging from the wall "and THAT is the key."

Naruto grinned at her "I think you've hit the nail on the head. Which means we've just deciphered an enemies plans."

Sakura nodded "only the riddle is so simple due to us all being only gennin."

"Let's do it then" both boys opened the scrolls and placed them on the floor, earth first and heaven on top.

Smoke immediately came up from the center, flowing up and around to swirl until suddenly clearing to reveal....

None other than Kakashi, grinning at them behind his mask, eyes creasing with the force of his smile. “Yo” he waved with two fingers casually. Naruto looked disgruntled “I thought Chichi would come.”

Kakashi sweat-dropped “he’s busy right now Naruto and that’s no way to speak to your elders.”

“Whatever” Naruto grunted. Before the man could speak again Sakura had “what’s happening, sensei? Why are you here?”

“Right” he eye-smiled again “at the end of the second exam a chunnin are supposed to welcome the test takers back. Only I volunteered to do yours. You made it just in time. Congratulations, you past the second exam!”

Naruto and the others blinked at him. However Kakashi was going on “I DID expect you guys here sooner though, what took you so long?” Sakura sweat-dropped, Sasuke snorted and Naruto just rolled his eyes “we ran into some....snags. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Right, so I’m here to explain the meaning of the scroll......”

“We know” Naruto said.

“We do?” Sakura frowned.

Yes. Heaven stands for the mind, Earth is body. If qualities of heaven-the mind-are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. In others words if you lack the knowledge study hard and help increase your intellect.”

Sasuke added “If earthen qualities-the body-are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. in other words train your body until it is as perfect as your mind.”

“When heaven and earth are opened together-in other words when both mind and body are trained to perfection-the perilous path will becomes righteous forever, even dangerous missions are easy.” Naruto went on.

“But what about the missing bit, the This....SOMETHING....is the secret way, that guides us from this place today?” Sakura asked.

“That part is up to YOU to find in yourselves.” Naruto grinned and Kakashi stood aside, motioning them through the door opposite them “go ahead, Follow the hall until you reach the meeting room. And, good luck all of you” the three nodded, Naruto threw him the pouch of extra scrolls, Kakashi poofed away and the three moved inside.

Soon they reached an large room, filled with A LOT of other people, among them they grinned when they saw the other rookie teams.

“What a drag” Shikamaru said “so many other teams made it.”

“I’m hungry” Choji whined. Ino lit up “Sakura and her team made it too!”

“Of course” Shikamaru snorted “with Naruto and Sasuke was there any doubt?” Naruto, watching Kakashi and Gai converse, grinned sardonically at something he heard. “Seven teams out of twenty-six left” he added as his grin widened.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this” Sasuke said softly.

When the Third stepped forward to explain the reason for the tests and what the next events were to be, the group listened intently. Naruto linked the minds of the other seven guardians and his fellow Skulk. _"We are at an advantage here, no matter what these others think of themselves"_ he sent _"we have our glyphs-either from our connection or personal"_ he glanced at Sasuke who gathered what he meant. _"Plus our connection to Mother Earth turns that into completely unequal. To top it off we were trained by both Itachi-the youngest ANBU ever and Chichi who has eons of fighting experience."_

 _"What are you saying?"_   they questioned.

_"That we use what we learned from the academy, as teams so far and from our clans, nothing more."_

_"Are you KIDDING?! I thought the whole idea here was to show off what we CAN do, what our village was capable of!"_

_"True but to do so we show other village the upper hand we bear. Any....strife they know what we can and can't do. Look at Sand, what if I hadn't helped Gaara and earned their favor? What if I showed my abilities during the preliminaries? They could easily adjust their plans and attack during the invasion to suit my abilities."_

_"True"_ Shikamaru came back with _"so you're saying it would be tactically sound to let the enemy underestimate us."_

 _"Exactly"_ Naruto nodded.

 _"What about YOU, Naruto"_ Sasuke said _"You have you're enhanced speed, strength and the Spectral Jump. If one of US fight you, we have NO  CHANCE."_

 _"I wasn't planning to use them"_ Naruto said thoughtfully _"however if YOU feel you can't win without it, if you feel you're life is in danger, use Itachi and Chichi's training, or what I taught you from erosan. If you use the glyphs or Guardian abilities it will raise too many questions among not just ours but the other villages. Chichi says The Third and Tsunade-hime are already getting closer to knowing about the glyphs as it is. They know Kakashi sensei knows now and the only reason they don't  force him to tell them is the fact it would cause us to no longer trust him as our team leader and sensei._

_Can you imagine what one of the other villages would do if they were to find out about it?"_

_"They would possibly kidnap and torture one of us for the secret of how it was accomplished"_ Shikamaru  added.

 _"But these are allie villages!"_ Sakura protests.

 _"That would mean nothing to them if it meant a way to....enhance their  Shinobi"_ Sasuke said _"a lot of villages are our allies simply because we are bigger and more powerful than them. If they could gain a way to become more powerful than us, they wouldn't hesitate to not only break the alliance but risk war. Look at Suna."_

Sakura realized he was right.

_"They wouldn't believe for a minute we had no idea how the ceremony worked, that the end result was an accident and could never be replicated, they would continue to torture us for the secret until we either broke completely or one of us others rescued them, no guarantee still in one peace. Our love ones or team may also be in danger if they think they could use them against us."_

This time the entire group shuddered.

 _"Out there, in the field of battle, when it's life or death and there is no referee, using them is not only allowed but encouraged so you may come home to us safe. But here....."_ Naruto motioned at the room and ninja around them _"THIS, this is just  games. They may be their villages best but they are still children compared to us and Gaara, they haven't had near the training we have. WE were trained to kill even though we have yet to do so, they were trained in honor of their village and even then those few who have weren't trained by nearly the best as we have. Through me you were trained by two of the three best ninja in this world, the youngest ANBU ever and the oldest being on this planet; only compared to the planet itself. You will beat them easily."_

Kiba sounded amused _"are you giving us a pep talk or trying to talk us out of using the glyphs?"_

Naruto's mental voice came back the same _"maybe both."_

 _"Don't worry, we won't use them."_ Naruto sounded relieved _"thank you."_

 _"You all really should be paying attention here"_ a new but familiar voice in their heads spoke _"look around you."_

The group looked around them and sweat-dropped. All the other ninja were moving off to the outside ring areas, leaving them alone.

The group of nine moved as well, joining their sensei's. While they did, Sasuke asked "Naruto did you..."

"I did NOT" he said indignantly.

Sasuke frowned "then how did Kakashi-sensei...." Naruto looked at Hinata.

"I thought our sensei's should know what we were doing and planning" she said "so I let them join in here."

Naruto froze and looked at her "HOW EARLY."

"What...?"

"How much of the conversation did they hear?"

"All of it" she answered "since you three arrived."

"Then they heard us talk about...." Choji started. "Aww hell" Shikamaru finished, uncharacteristically scared.

"That's right" an older male firm voice said, sounding like the two were going to get a firm talking too afterwards.

Hinata frowned at them "you haven't told Asuma-sensei? Shino told us from day one we should tell Kurenai-sensei so she wouldn't touch them and so she knew what to do or not to do."

"Chichi told Kakashi the day we became a team" Naruto added from their side "by keeping it from Asuma-san you're keeping vital information from him about not just a possible weakness, but strength as well. He can't train you to the best of you're abilities if you don't tell him about them."

Before anyone else could speak Naruto paused thoughtfully then said softly "I understand."

He turned to the man and bowed low to him in apology "I'm sorry, Asuma-sama, this is MY fault."

"Naruto no!" the others started to protest but the boy ignored them "when it happened Niisan and neesan convinced the others if anyone knew, my life would be in danger, that people would kill me for 'contaminating' them. Chichi told Kakashi sensei and I think Hinata and her team told Kunerai-sensei from necessity, but Shika and Choji didn't know they knew, they kept it from you to protect ME, to protect all of us. That is MY FAULT."

"Naruto, NO" Shikamaru started "this is OUR FAULT, it's all on us...."

Asuma ignored them and looked at Naruto "when did this happen?"

"When we were five, sir" he answered truthfully.

"And you said it was an accident, why?"

"Neesan had a way we could kind of connect so if anything happened to one of us the others could track and locate them. When we did so something happened. Neesan thinks it was the intensity of our feelings for each other mixed with my connection to niisan caused the thing to become something else. This way not only can we always protect or rescue each other but they can have a way to escape in life-or-death situations."

The big man hesitated, thinking "so all this thing is is another way to protect themselves if it comes to it."

Naruto nodded.

The man reached a decision "then it is not important we know. Unless it means it will hamper their abilities as ninja...."

"Well that depends how you look at it" Naruto said, looking back at the two teammates "I think your team should explain the advantages and drawbacks of it" he moved aside so the reluctant two could shuffle forward "along with their new....appointments" he looked from Hinata's team to Kurenai as well. The other three moved forward so they could join her while Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto could recap the events for their one-eyed teacher.

Kakashi expressed an interest in their new abilities, mainly Sasuke's, and when Sakura deflated, mumbling she would be useless, Naruto pointed out how much her new appointment would be an asset to the medical field, especially Tsunade.

This caused Sakura to light up in excitement and happiness. After the recap they were just in time for the first fight.

Sasuke verses one of Kabuto's team. Of course Sasuke easily won.

Naruto frowned when Choji lost. Obviously he had been holding back. When they asked him why he stated that he KNEW Naruto would win and he had no intention of faces him in the third round. Besides, it would look staged if ALL Kohona ninja passed.

Temari won against Tenten.

The next made Naruto snort, the egotistic member of Kabuto's team who get his ass kicked by Kankurõ. Good.

The next made Naruto moan pitifully.

Gaara Vs Rock Lee.

As the two faced each other on opposite sides of the ring, Naruto saw the other vessel look up at him slightly for just a second from the  corner of his eyes.

 _"Just don't kill him"_ was all he sent the other _"remember, every ninja is needed for the invasion attempt."_

What followed caused Naruto to shake his head as the green-clad boy steadily pissed off the demon vessel. He winced when Gaara broke his legs and damaged his spine, muttering how 'Tsunade is gonna be pissed' with the new patient, but when the demon made a slight move as if about to finish him off, he  KNEW he had to act.

At the exact same time he opened his mind and started to talk him down, Gai turn up and stood between him and his student.

 _"Calm down, little brother"_ Naruto said to the red head in an calm soothing voice, his words and tone echoed at the exact same time by Kyuubi to the other demon.

_"He....."_

_"I know"_ the two echoed _"but there is things here about this boy you don't know. In a lot of ways he's the same as us."_

In the ring Gaara went perfectly still. _"What do you mean?"_

_"Lee was orphaned during the attack  twelve years ago. He grew up in an orphanage without the love you had from your uncle and I had from Chichi or affection from the Third, he had no one. When he was old enough to go to the Academy they discovered he was even more different than before, a 'freak' like us."_

_"What do you mean?"_ the demon and vessel repeated in union.

_"He has no chakra to manipulate, he can not ever do any jutsu's like we can. To the Academy that means he is useless as a ninja."_

While outside Gaara didn't react, both were shocked and confused _"but..."_

_"He can not use any jutsu's like us, only Taijutsu. That attack wasn't really an jutsu, it just APPEARED to be. Gai-sensei taught him that to use only in emergencies-life or death type of stuff. Lee is desperate to make Gai sensei proud of him, he is and was the only affection he has ever got in his life. You KNOW as well as we do, just how obsessed that can make you-hence the mini-Gai. He emulates his only ever source of love and affection."_

When Gai stood up to Gaara, protecting him from him, Naruto said gently in their heads, just three mental words _"let them go."_

Gaara turned and glared at the 'referee' who proclaimed him the winner, striding back to his siblings side while Lee was taken away on a stretcher.

Naruto's eyes went to the Third who nodded minutely. Naruto told the others and Spectral Jumped to the hospital, knowing the Third would make sure his fight didn't come up before he could help Tsunade help the green-clad other.

He left a clone behind however, both to pretend he was still there and to watch the other fights, smirking when, as he left, Kabuto and his team quit before they could start.

His clones were something different altogether. Solid they could temporarily fight as him, only dispelling when seriously injured or willed by him. However any damage done to them was then transferred to Naruto himself.

With the influence of Kyuubi and Raziel's chakra and spectral energy they changed even more. He could use their eyes to see through or even Whisper them during battle. They could remain when he was asleep or unconscious to defend him or others, maintained by Kyuubi or Raziel, or even in emergency situations of that sort one of the two could actually possess the clone and use it as their own body.

Again only dispelled by serious injury or Naruto himself.

Shino winning was no surprise to him. A LOT of people took his silence for being withdrawn inside of himself, when he was as sharp and intelligent as Shikamaru. They thought the way he seemed to disappear into the back ground as submission and fear, but in reality his ever watchful analytical mind was taking everything in, figuring out how they worked and how to use that against them, and with being one of the Skulk he could be and in many cases WAS MORE ruthless then them! As the saying went, "it is always the quite ones to look out for, they hurt the most when they rear up and bit you on the ass."

Sakura surprised him when she lost, but Naruto hoped that taught her a lesson, never underestimate you opponent and overestimate your own abilities, they, and an easily riled up temper could get you in trouble.

They would have to work with her about that after all this.

Shikamaru was no surprise. He may have acted like an lazy bum but in the end it was a fight and he treated it like what it was, even if he used his intelligence more than his body to fight.

His attention was pulled back to what he was doing as the formally unconscious Lee started to-despite the agony he must be in-struggle to rise, protesting loudly how he needed to get back to the fight and finish it.

"It's done, Lee, you lost" Naruto said bluntly.

The boy went limp, allowing the healers to get to work while his eyes, all the begging in the world as well as tears, looked at him "but....sensei. If I loose then I've disappointed sensei. I can't disappoint sensei after all he did for me." He looked so frightened by that idea alone.

Naruto understood. Lee had had no one all his life. Treated as an freak  and disappointment because of his  chakra stage he had latched onto the first person to say ANYTHING positive to him and even adopted him as an father-figure or even a god in a way.

He dressed like him, emulated him and took EVERY SINGLE THING he said as not only gospel but as his life's purpose.

An unhealthy obsession definitely. It reminded him of Raziel with Kain in early vampire years really, (remember the start of Soul Reaver, Raziel's narration, his comment of Kain becoming 'deified') but at least his niisan hadn't been that bad.

His right fox ear twitched towards the door, Gai was there, trying to get in. Naruto was glad in a way, the sensei SHOULD had been at the preliminaries watching his other two students fight, but instead he was here, wanting to check and even help his injured student. This would either feed the young man's obsession, knowing his sensei had left the others for him, or give him the encouragement he needed.

Naruto blinked, it was neither, his clone showed the man was still there. So one of them was a clone, which he didn't know and since when could Gai use a clone?

Naruto turned his attention back to the boy as he tried to rise again.

"Lee" he said gently but firmly "you have to lie still. This injury is delicate, the more you move the more you risk doing worse damage to your spine and being paralyzed for life."

"But....sensei! And I can't loose the exams! I will be throwing everything sensei taught me away if I fail! The Chunnin Exams is the ultimate proof I have became an ninja, a TRUE ninja! I can't...."

So to Lee the exams was his way to prove to everyone that he wasn't a failure as a ninja because he couldn't  manipulate his chakra, and by not reaching the last stage he had not only proved them right but failed everything his sensei had taught him.

"You can try again next year...." Naruto started softly.

"I CAN NOT!" the boy nearly screamed, trying to rise once more.

Naruto frowned and with a quick burst of chakra down his nerves had temporarily paralyzed the other boy. When the boy looked up at him wide eyed Naruto spoke "There is something you should know, Lee." Seeing he had the boy's attention he continued "they're a fake."

"What?" he looked at him.

"The Chunnin exams. Have you ever heard the winners of last year being called Chunnins? No? Because they're not. The entire purpose of the exams is for villages to show off their latest talent, both to other villages and the villagers. It's only called what it is because the leaders need a reason to convince their new ninja to enter and not make it a mission. After all if YOU thought there was an quick and easy way to become one without all the crap of trying to meet the requirements of moving up rank through missions, wouldn't YOU jump at the chance?"

Lee was speechless.

"After all, that's exactly what YOU thought, wasn't it."

His mouth opened and closed before he managed "but....you....Gai sensei..."

"He didn't lie to you, Lee, it's just an well kept secret. If you don't figure it out for yourself, well...." he shrugged "that's not his or anyone's fault. I bet you Neji and Tenten have figured it out by now as well. By loosing nothing has changed Lee. Even if Neji or Tenten win, it won't change how Gai sensei sees you as apposed to them. He'll just help you heal and get stronger for next year so you can prove it to him then. Agreed?"

The boy pursed his lips in determination and nodded "right!"

"Now lay still so we can help you get back on your feet" Naruto said as Tsunade entered the room.

For the next ten to fifteen minutes Naruto just concentrated on his Godmother, watching her closely while keeping up a regular flow of chakra, following her instructions to the letter.

Finally when she drew back and sighed he looked at her for a sign "is he....?" The blonde didn't speak, just motioned him to follow her out of the room.

Once they had left the sleeping boy's room she sighed again "I've done everything I can for now, but the vertebra and discs of the spine are tricky bones. The legs were nearly pulverized, but a few more sessions I SHOULD be able to help that. It's fortunate he's so strong and tough. He's Maito Gai's student isn't he?"

When Naruto nodded she went on "then that's his good luck" she looked at Naruto in reproach "what was the demon vessel thinking?!" Naruto sweat-dropped "Purified does NOT mean he doesn't have a temper." Tsunade snorted "well it's time you returned to the preliminaries before you're called." She gave him a little push "go on." He frowned at her "are you sure?"

"Go, gaki. Anything else can wait until afterwards. I think Gai wants to see his student. I can handle anything else." Naruto nodded and used the Spectral Jump then an Substitution Jutsu to replace his clone. At this the  others nodded to him firmly then nodded towards the arena.

He was just in time to see his mate and Skulk Sister about to fight, against Neji of all people.

What followed was Neji trying to use emotional blackmail to pressure his cousin into letting him win, anything from going on about HIS side of the clan being slaves, to confident statements how 'the fates' deemed he'd win, all the while attacking her. Hinata remained silent and blank throughout, merely avoiding each blow or attack, biding her time. This was one of the things Kain had taught them. Just watch and wait your opportunity, let the competition  wear themselves out mentally and physically, then strike when the time is right.

After a while Neji seemed to figure out his tactics weren't working because he stopped attacking, circling Hinata like a wolf and instead concentrated on his words.

Again nothing.

No matter what he tried his cousin wouldn't react.

Finally tired of being ignored he cried "eight-palmed strike!" and ran at her.

From his spot Naruto saw Hinata look up at him. Knowing what she was asking he nodded firmly, seriously.

When her cousin was a few steps from her, Hinata went into sudden action. She went into hand signs and cried out "water style-water jutsu, furious whirlpool!"

Immediately seeing something spring up before him, Neji skidded and tried to stop, only for the furiously spinning tornado of water to snatch him up. While he tried desperately to either slow or stop his spin, Hinata went on "water style-water jutsu, chakra blades of pain!"

Outside the twister and surrounding the whirlpool appeared at least fifty blades, kunai's made of water. Neji's eyes widened as with an downwards motion of her hand ALL the blades pierced the twister, heading straight for the Hyuuga. Drawing his own kunai Neji found himself not only trying to control his momentum inside but defend himself against at least fifty blades. At first he thought as water they could not harm him, but as the blades struck his, the force of the impact would affect his direction in the water and when one bit into his left thigh he not only felt it, but he felt that leg go numb.

His eyes widened. He had become convinced his cousin was no ninja, that becoming wife of that damned kid and the next lady Namikaze had 'softened' her. Yet here he was, leg (he cursed when another bit into his right shoulder) numb and fighting to keep the blades from striking his vital points.

The fact his cousin was actually aiming for his vital points showed he had seriously underestimated her ruthlessness.  She was purposely aiming for his tenketsu points. She seemed to be experimenting with using her own chakra in the form of water blades of chakra to attack an enemy AT A DISTANCE without the risk of closed combat. It was clever and showed she was refining Hyuuga jutsus.

The next thing Neji knew, Hinata was going through signs again "water style-water jutsu, thousand blades of death!" Around him thousands of kunai appeared, all aimed at him, all threatening his life. Before he could even widen his eyes the blades were swooping in. And behind them came shuriken, then swords of various types.

With an supreme effort Neji freed himself from the twister and deflect the blades and even though they followed him, seeking his body, Neji raced towards her. If he could knock her out....Naruto grinned sardonically from his position, knowing what she was planning.

Once he was close enough to strike her, Hinata acted. There was an loud 'THUNK'' and the Hyuuga found himself head-first into a wall with no choice but to loose consciousness at the force of the impact.

So he didn't see the effect of the cousin he had mocked so badly.

In the ring Hinata hovered over the floor, alighting gently back on the ground as her wings flapped slowly.

Spread to their full extent the huge black wings shimmered in the light. The center colored pinions seemed to move on their own, shimmering flame in the middle of an background of night and not a single noise or word, not a breathe could be heard as every single being looked at the angel in the ring in awe and admiration.

There was a slow gulp, an a voice called out "umm, proctor?"

The crowd jerked to attention and Gekko coughed before announcing "winner, Hinata Hyuuga\Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered as Hinata smiled shyly, her wings snapping behind her to disappear under her hedge-appearing to just disappear as she gracefully walked back to her 'brothers' and their teammates, cuddling into Naruto's side.

Lastly was the the match everyone was waiting for.

Naruto Vs Kiba.

The two friends grinned and moved to the floor together. They continued to grin as they faced each other. While Gekko prepared to start it.

"All out?" Kiba grinned.

"Why not?"  he answered.

When the proctor signaled, both boys moved.......

***************************************************************


	32. Chapter 32

The two met in a flash of chakra, kunai meeting in a flash of sparks. They then separated, flipping backwards to face each other, only to meet again. After a couple more moves the other five members of The Skulk Seven all relaxed and looked bored "Typical" Sasuke murmured, crossing his arms over his chest while Shikamaru slumped against the railing and his eyes went half-mast.

"They're not even trying" Choji moaned.

"Another bloody spar section" Sasuke said with a sigh. The sensei's all looked at the five Skulk members "how do you know they're just sparring? Didn't Naruto and Kiba agree to go all out before they started?"

"An all-out SPAR, it's normal between them with being both canine oriented."

"How can you tell they're not serious?"

"If they were Naruto would be using Soul Reaver and Kiba would Kenshi (Dogteeth)" Sasuke pointed out.

This they understood and for a while they just continued to watch, taking note of various moves and areas for possible improvement. Across the area, Termari watched with a clinical eye, her mind going a mile-a-minute about where she could go with the other ninja's training, where she could adjust his training and what areas he was better at, allowing her only to worry about REFINING them.

Gaara watched his older brother 'play' with his friend and adopted brother, monitoring his every move and every breath, his demon half also watching and enjoying the show. "He is strong" it said inside him with a grunt of amusement and humor "he is enjoying himself as well. He obviously has started training under sister, started but fights well."

Kankuro on the other hand watched in awe, gulping when he realized he could have had to face THAT if it wasn't for Gaara. He was suddenly glad his brother had been purified and they had decided to help the Leaf, he couldn't imagine those lethal moves not killing him almost immediately.

In his Kazekage disguise Orochimaru watched with the expression of vague attention, while he was actually watching keenly and with great interest. He had watched his future student with fascination, but to see the boy who had purified him so easily and one of his so-called Skulk let loose on each other was fascinating. However he could tell BOTH boys were not using nearly a quarter of their chakra, let alone actually fully 'releasing their potential', in fact they seemed to be playing, like a couple of puppies play-fighting in the grass.

He suddenly blinked, actually that analogy worked, they both WERE canine oriented.

He glanced at the Third from the corner of his eye. This was his Master, his sensei and the two had been exchanging information since the fights began using the code only an sensei and students would know. The only other who would understand this would be his teammates, and they weren't here.

He was fascinated by the idea of these children being some sort of guardian of the earth, each baring access to a certain element, the Uzumaki boy being the pivotal point of them all, controlling who had certain access and amounts of that energy, although Orochimaru had the distinct impression that this was a warning from his ex-teacher not to try and control the boys ability, because they could easily shut it down from their end.

The snake nin smiled to himself, he wouldn't trust himself either. There was no telling when the ninja with the patch realized the jutsu around him was gone and came to renew it. Sure he wasn't as...helpless now as he was then, he had all that knowledge from his evil years, but if this guy was the same as the one manipulating all these events in his beloved village, he would probably have a way to get to him again without his knowing, perhaps a spy or spies among Sound. If he started acting different in his 'village' they would report back.

He wished he had the boy's ability to read minds, it would make life so much easier. He could find those very spies and know how to act around them. Maybe he could...borrow him?

Orochimaru blinked, nope, scratch that thought, life wasn't meant to be easy, he'd learned that the hard way when his parents died.

Although he might later suggest it to Sasuke when he was among them. Perhaps when Naruto came for one of his fake trips to get his friend back they could find a way to maneuver him around the living quarters and scan his people.

Orochimaru had already found a way to keep an eye on his state. He had seen the rescue of the girl by Team Seven and the light of hero worship lighting her eyes as she looked on his future student. Learning she was an Uzumaki and could scan chakra systems so in depth had given him an idea.

So he had waited until she left the group and grounds, headed home alone and spoke to her, offering her a place in Sound as his personal guard. He promised her he'd teach her everything she wanted to know, train her to be a better fighter and that if she did, she would be able to be there when Sasuke joined. The two could be friends and get to know each other. Her parents were dead, the village had failed to protect them, to aid them, she had no obligation to them. He even promised to help her avenge them by finding their killers if she so desired.

The girl was shrew, asking immediately what was in it for him.

So he told her about the ninja in the eye patch who had made him evil with a jutsu that contaminated him, turning him against all he cared about, all that meant anything to him. A jutsu would affect his chakra, it HAD affected his chakra. If SHE was to join, if SHE was to become his bodyguard, not only would it mean no one else but her would know how his chakra worked well enough to recognize future contamination, but if she got close to Sasuke, no one would think twice about her going to his room at odd hours.

After all, part of being a ninja was seduction, and with her obvious crush (which she vehemently denied) it would make it even more believable.

She hesitated, uncertain.

So Orochimaru handed her a locket on a chain. She frowned "what's this?"

"There is a tree just outside your village, a dead tree, near a river. It has the symbol of my village carved into it, a musical note."

She nodded "I've seen it." He nodded to the necklace "that contains a small vial of my blood and chakra and will only open to you when in proximity to that tree. IF you decide to come to me, remove the vial and smash it against the symbol. It will activate the chakra inside the locket and transport you to a safe location nearby. Once the vial is removed it will alert me and I will send Kabuto, my most trusted ninja, to that spot to escort you back to me."

"What if I give the locket to another?" she frowned at him.

"It will instantly dissolve."

"What if another takes it from me under suspicion? I AM bringing home the dead bodies of BOTH my team mates while I am unharmed. How will I escape to you if it's destroyed?"

The snake nin had grinned "ah, that's the wonder of this locket" he held out his hand "rub your thumb along the back of the locket twice and make sure you concentrate a tiny amount of chakra on the tip of that very thumb. Then hand it back to me."

Frowning the girl did so.

About ten seconds after touching his palm the locket burst into flames and dissolved. The red head had frowned deeper at him "what does that prove? How does it possibly help..."

Orochimaru had held up a hand for silence and after about ten minutes he lowered it and grinned "check you left ninja pack."

With a frown she did, eyes widening when she pulled it out.

Stepping back Orochimaru started to disappear into the shadows "you have one week to decide. After that, from the minute I gave you the locket, an timing jutsu went into affect. If you do not use it within the week it will dissolve perminately. I await your choice." Then he was gone.

His attention was jerked back to the present as The Third made a noise "finally, they are getting more serious."

Orochimaru looked back with interest.

In the ring the two suddenly sprang apart, Kiba going on hands and his toes, Akamaru by his side. After a few in and out swipes at each other Kiba grinned "Shadow clone jutsu!"

An exact copy of Kiba appeared, But Naruto seemed to have no problem against both. plus the white dog.

When they broke apart once more Naruto grinned "Summoning Jutsu, Reitekina Hikari!" There was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared half the crowd gasped and Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise and awe. There, sitting by the boy's side was the most magnificent cat he had ever seen. It was much bigger than the boy himself, built in muscle and sinew and sleek multicolored fur of an orange\yellow,white and black. The feline was obviously a predator, made for hunting and killing large prey and looked like it could easily bring down a fully grown ninja with no problem. Orochimaru shuddered as something instinctual in his body reacted in recognition to the animal.

Those jaws, as the cat yawned in boredom, looked like it could easily fit around his head and crush it.

Naruto grinned and as they watched what could only be described as an 'free-for-all' began between the two versions of Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto and the huge cat. Orochimaru leaned slightly towards the Third and signed "what is that cat? I have never seen or heard of such a summons before."

"Naruto tells me it is called a Tiger and is one of a group of extremely rare summons found in Kain-sama's sanctuary. it is suspected that Kain-sama found those scrolls long before even knowing what they were and is the reason no one has ever found their like before. A few of Naruto's fellow Skulk Seven have already gained such new summons. This one, nick named Rei, is VERY protective of Naruto and has apparently adopted herself as a type of mother figure. It seems these cats are very social animals. They are also apex predators."

The disguised snake-nin could understand that.

Kiba suddenly caught their attention with a cry of "Man\Beast Ultimate Jutsu...Fang over Fang!"

Naruto seemed to easily avoid this, moving aside and punching the blur of movement into a wall while the great cat just sat and battered the clone then dog into a wall. It gave a dog yelp. Naruto grinned and looked at the cat "should we show them, Rei?" The cat looked bored as it spoke "if you wish to, Naruto-cub."

Naruto put his hands into a familiar sign "Shadow clone jutsu!" When a clone popped up the cat lopped over to it's side. Naruto spoke to Kiba as he rose, struggling to his feet, his companion by his side "here's something we've been keeping to ourselves but working on for a while" the chakra of all three flared and Naruto cried "Beast Merge, clone\Beast combination!"

As everyone watched in awe the cat reared up onto it's hind legs and the clone crouched slightly, sliding sideways, his body going slightly transparent where the two met. After there was a brief flash of light everyone gaped at what they saw.

Standing in front of Kiba was a very tall man, wide shoulders and a powerful build. His hair was long and flowing down his back, blonde with orange highlights and black strips, he wore black leather pants and boots and a sleeveless leather armor-padded on the chest and legs. Leather armlets encased wrists. The figure held a beautifully intricate sword in one long-fingered clawed hand and red, orange yellow and black flowing silk scarves hung from various sections of the armor, giving the effect of flowing colored robes hiding black armor underneath.

The figure's eyes were red with cat-eye pupils and when he smiled widely he revealed fanged incisors more delicate but dangerous than the Inuzuka's. "Let's see who's best, neko or inu" he said in a sweet lilting voice which have every woman in the room sighing dreamily.

Kiba gaped, mouth opening, closing, opening, closing before he managed to say "how did you...?"

"I got the idea from neesan merging with me and have been experimenting with it and Rei. As you can see, we managed to perfect it."

"That is...SO COOL!" Kiba yelled, then hearing a cough, blushed "right" and got back into his fighting stance again "let's see how you fare against THIS," Kiba then the clone jumped onto the dogs back with a cry of "Inuzuka style! Man-Beast Team Transformation Combo! Three-Headed Wolf!"

There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared there was a huge three headed dog there, snarling in their place. While everyone was shocked at the raw power in front of them the figure just rolled his eyes "please, you expect ME to fear your little trick?"

"Try this then, Tail chasing, rotating fang!" The huge animal became a mass of fur and claws, however instead of being afraid or moving away the figure just stepped directly into it's path, one clawed hand out as if waiting for something. He spoke as it drew closer "typical inu, running straight in headlong without a minute thought instead of evaluating your enemy and their weak spots. If you learned to watch and learn how an enemy works, you could easily beat them. For instance, you have a blind spot."

Before anyone else could speak the figure's outstretched human flashed out and the next thing anyone knew was the beast was hanging from his clawed hand which was clamped around the neck of the middle head. The claws were dangerously close to the veins there and one nudge in the wrong direction and he could be bleeding out in seconds "you rely too much on brawn, Kiba Inuzuka. I thought the others had pounded that out of you by now. Or is this your mother's influence."

In the stands, Tsume Inuzuka growled angrily.

The dog choked and there was a puff of smoke as the jutsu cancelled, leaving the clone to dissipate and Akamaru to drop to the floor, Kiba's neck still clutched in his hand.

Choji frowned "I don't get it, how did Rei know which one was Kiba?" Shikamaru snorted "he sensed which one the chakra was coming from." Asuma added "that AND just before he transformed Kiba was on top of Akamaru, meaning he was in the middle, so the middle head."

Shikamaru either nodded or nodded off.

Akamaru growled and jumped to aid his master, only to have the figure casually knock it away. When Kiba's eyes narrowed in fury at this and he went to move the figure held up his other clawed hand which glowed faintly "you know what these claws are capable of more than any other, Kiba, do not be a fool."

The dog-boy looked frightened and choked out "I give!"

As Naruto was proclaimed the winner and the group cheered, Kunerai turned to Hinata before she could join her mate as the summon and clone dissipated (after the cat affectionately rubbed her head on his side, made a kind of chafting noise) "what DOES those claws do that scared your teammate so badly?"

"Well they have various effects depending on how much or how strong it is when she uses it. Too strong it kills instantly, about medium it can cause lasting agony for at least a week, but the one that scared Kiba is the weak one."

"And what does THAT do?"

"It makes him loose his inhibitions. He runs around nude singing nursery rhymes on the top of his voice" with that she moved down to join her mate, leaving the team leaders stunned and a little amused watching after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short guys and the battle was...anticlimactic, but I wanted to show just how outclassed Kiba is. I couldn't remember is the exams allowed for the use of summons or such, but since shadow clones are allowed and summons are really considered a weapon, I thought this would work.
> 
> I have also decided from now on for lack of a title for them and sick of constantly referring to the group as "his brothers and sister" I am calling the group The Skulk Seven, because minus Kyuubi and Razeil (who are considered part of Naruto) there IS seven and they are an Skulk-a fox family. Also if you didn't know when a tiger chafts at you it means it's pleased to see you, like an cat's affectionate noise.
> 
> Anyway I wanted to end the chapter here because the next chapter will be during the start of part three of the exams. I know a few of you are honestly looking forward to seeing the training between Naruto and the siblings, but there wouldn't be much to write about and Sasuke's training with Kakashi would go the same way except more concentration on the control of his energy. Any parts of interest might appear later on as flashbacks.


	33. Chapter 33

In a theater Naruto munched on popcorn as the three teammates watched the next Princess Gale movie. Naruto had linked their minds in respect for the other movie goers. _“Why did sensei ask us to see this movie? I mean it’s interesting and all but not exactly realistic.”_

 _“You’re the one who reads minds, you tell us”_ Sasuke snorted.

_“All I got was it was important to our next mission then he left. I think he thought he better go before I read his thoughts and get the full reason from him. He’s been getting cagey like that lately. I think he thinks I’m gonna read everything from him, everything he knows or is. He should know me by now, I only take what is given.”_

_“Maybe you should explain it to him like Kyuubi-san did to us”_ Sakura said mentally _“That unlike your dad you can’t read everything, only what is on the surface and what they think to you.”_

“Humm” Naruto hummed.

About half an hour later the three waited outside the cinema for their elusive sensei “Why do WE have to do this mission” Sasuke complained “we both have training to do for the third part of the exams. Kakashi sensei has only had time to teach me his signature attack before this came up. I still have trouble manipulating and controlling the lightening.”

“Then stop using it, for now” Naruto said “you are the Energy guardian, there is WAY more energy types than lightening around. Try finding other types you can manipulate and what you can do to them. If you were just able to use Lightening you would be the Electricity Guardian, not Energy.”

“Like what?” Sasuke looked at him, interested.

“Solar energy-like in the sun, the earth itself contains a type of energy, magnetic, even fire contains it’s own energy. Imagine firing your families attack at someone and when they go to jump away you can manipulate it to follow them.”

“Chakra is energy” Sakura added “if you learn to manipulate that you could shut down an enemies chakra system even before they attack.”

“Or even absorb it” Naruto added.

Sasuke looked deeply thoughtful about this idea so only Sakura noticed Naruto’s sudden thoughtfulness and alarmed expression “What is it, Naru?” This caught Sasuke’s attention as well “Naruto? Dobe?”

“Eldrith is a type of energy as well” he explained “logically if you could manipulate the energy around you, you COULD convert it into Eldrith and help the others if they used their seals” when Sasuke looked excited by this prospect Naruto turned to look at him fully, panicked “promise me you won’t try, it’s too dangerous, you don’t know what you’re doing yet!”

Sasuke frowned “But....”

“The Guardians were nearly immortal, Sasuke, you have A LONG TIME to experiment and learn your abilities before you even think of it. Promise me you won’t try it until you are COMPLETELY sure of your abilities!”

Before Sasuke could speak Naruto’s head snapped to the side, their was a racket behind the fence behind them and something came soaring over. A woman on a horse.

All three’s eyes widened as they saw who it was, but as the horse landed and galloped off they were even more shocked as at least ten figures in samurai armor on horses burst from the gate (Naruto and the other three jumping aside just in time) chasing after her. Sakura gasped jumping after them while Sasuke following her. Naruto called out to stop them, having read the mind of one of the passing men, but then just shrugged and followed his teammates.

Seeing his companions going after the actors dressed as warriors, Naruto bounded ahead after the fleeing woman. He may as well join in the fun, even if his companions didn’t know that’s what it was. Hell, he might get his face on the silver screen while he was at it.

He sniggered when he saw Kakashi appear as his teammates were tying up the actors, teach them for being impulsive, laughing at Sasuke’s “killing time” pun.

Using his nose and enhanced senses he soon located the young woman sitting on the lakeside as her horse drank pleasantly. The animal snorted as he approached, reacting to the predator inside him, but Naruto sent it waves of calm and warmth _“peace great one”_ he told it _“do not fear me, I only wish to see for your riders safety.”_

The horse snorted once then calmed, resuming drinking.

Naruto appeared beside the woman without her knowing. Not knowing her real name he decided to address her otherwise “are you hurt, princess?” when those eyes moved towards him and she moved her head only slightly to look at him, Naruto rolled his eyes, why did HE always get the spoiled brats. So he decided on his goof-ball act, partly to show she didn’t get to him and partly to annoy her. When she galloped off and left him in the water, he just smirked, the chase was on, now he’d have his own fun.

Kitsune are tricksters, to fool someone into underestimating him by thinking he was nothing but an goof-ball spoke to his fox in him as well as his ego-he wasn’t afraid to admit. So he took off, running beside the horse and yammering on, the grin on his face not part of the act, but part of his pleasure at her frustration at him. He even Spectral Jumped onto the back of her horse to give her a nice close up of his act.

However when she hurt the feelings of some simple children all three of them growled, Kyuubi at the behavior towards the young **“an female should NEVER treat cubs that way!!”,** Raziel at someone in a position of influence would try to influence children that way _**“The woman could teach children a much better behavior than others, they idolize her”**_ and Naruto at the fact that someone like that could be mean to a child, it brought back bad memories of his OWN childhood.

He was about to go after her when he heard Sasuke’s thoughts, they were talking about the mission and Naruto rolled his eyes _“escort” her huh? Didn’t they mean ‘babysit and control, because WE can’t’._ However he sighed and moved to follow her. Then he paused, she only ran away when she found out where they were going? Why was that? Unresolved issues? He would find her and find out and for now he would continue his act.

When he saw the necklace she wore, he was distracted enough by the slight chakra trace in it to be caught unawares by her spray.

Later on the boat he smirked at her anger over their location but when he saw her acting live, he was actually impressed. He wished HE could lie as skillfully as that, although the part with the tears WAS stupid.

The next day the appearance of the huge glacier worried him and he warned the others _“something’s going on. If this IS an A rank mission then this could be a trap. It feels.....unnatural somehow. I don’t know if it’s because of us being guardians or that since I balance the guys I can sense the disturbance in Earth chakra, but it feel wrong.”_

The other two nodded _“I felt something”_ Sasuke said and frowned _“I think you’re right, I think I feel something in the air, an energy. I think it’s chakra.”_

 _“Do we warn Kakashi sensei?”_ Sakura asked.

 _“I think he knows”_ Naruto said _“I saw him just a few seconds ago, he had his book away.”_ Knowing what that means they nodded and prepared themselves.

The performance was only getting started when Naruto's SpiritEyes picked up something, but before he could speak or even think, Kakashi's eye narrowed and released an lightning attack on a section of ice above and to the right of the actors.

An figure soon rose, sweeping aside an white cloth he was using to hide  himself in the snow. Naruto's eyes narrowed, this man wasn't it, he could sense others out there, probably the ninja's team, also hidden. Warning his team mentally Naruto went on the defensive.

The other ninja was speaking "Welcome friends to the land of Snow.” Naruto grunted something in their minds and eyes went to their left “greetings” a female ninja drawled “greetings Princess Koyuki, I do hope you’re still carrying around the Hex crystal.”

While their sensei looked shocked, Naruto grunted again “I KNEW there was something to that thing. They seem to be after it, keep them from it, and her.”

“Right” the other two said.

Another figure suddenly appeared “you’re good as they say, Kakashi, fortunately it’s not good enough.”

Naruto snorted in their heads in dark humor _“Obviously we aren’t threat enough for them. Wait and see what they will do, then we’ll show them a thing or two about Kohona ninja.”_

 _“Right!”_ the two chorused again, this time more in seriousness.

“Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you three protect Koyuki. Everyone get back to the ship!”

Naruto snorted while the enemy ninja turned to his companions “Fubuki, Mizore, I leave the princess to you.” To which the girl yawned in boredom “very well then.” As the two moved towards the group, Kakashi launched himself up towards the other who had seemed to know him.

Only partly watching the fight between the two the three Guardians and Team Seven members moved to protect the group.

*same as anime guys*

“Sensei, there’s something crazy about their armor” Naruto said as he stood back to back with the silver haired cyclops. “Yeah I know. Just be careful, it’s chakra armor created by the ninja here in the land of Snow.”

“Chakra armor?” he inquired, sharing the information with his companions mentally.

“But it’s definitely a lot stronger than it used to be.”

“So you remember” the enemy drawled “the armor increases the chakra within the body strengthening the more you use jutsu. A chakra barrier gathers around us as well, able to deflect the chakra of our adversary. As a result, ninjitsu and genjutsu are rendered useless.” The figure grinned and was about to put his hands into an jutsu sign when the enemy stopped dead. Kakashi had relaxed from his position and the blonde ninja was laughing loudly with his head back and eyes closed, his voice changing pitch and tone as he did.

When his head lowered and he looked at them and they saw his eyes change from blue, to red and black to pure white. The silver cyclops was now the one looking bored as he said “Do you have what you wanted, Raziel?”

 ** _“Yes now thank you Kakashi-san”_** the boy in the new voice said. “have fun” the cyclops said while the team leader leapt away to join the pale red head next to the princess. _**“I will try, though I don’t think these fools will be anything of a challenge.”**_

As the three enemy ninja watched the boy’s body suddenly began to blaze with power, red and black with an light cold green threaded through and with another burst of power his very appearance changed. He went from blonde haired blue eyes and an ghastly orange tracksuit to nine black with red tipped tails and similarly colored ears perched on top of his head, his incisors hanging down over his bottom lip,  two different wings on his back. Off the right shoulder was a raven's wing, jet-black with red tips. Off the left shoulder was a bat's wing, also jet-black with the entire bottom splashed with red, it looked like the wing had been dipped in blood. His eyes were jet-black, with the iris red.  The pupil in each eye was white and slit.

He wore insulated boots that matched the thick insulated black padded armor that covered his entire body except his head, tails and wings. The wings themselves were sticking out of the back of the heavy looking coat that hung around his ankles and even though there was no sleeves to the coat, the long sleeves for the full body armor underneath protected there.

Under the back if the coat, the sheathe of a sword appeared, the handle of an twisted scabbard of an large sword obvious. Whatever it was the boy was powering up, but it wasn’t chakra but something else, something colder than ice that caused an instinctual shiver down their spines and their own chakra to shrink away from the figure.

“What IS this?!” the female cried over the roar of power from the boy “it’s....it’s...”

“Meet Raziel Uchiha, Son of The Blood Shadow Of Kohona, spirit of a long dead warrior able to travel between our world and the realm of the dead. His soul is immortal and his power is NOT chakra but Eldrith energy, soul energy” Kakashi said “your armor may be able to stand up to our chakra, but try a different power, the power of the grave.”

The minute the cyclops finished speaking Naruto\Raziel moved, slamming his fist into the chest armor of the bigger guy. He screamed in pain at the impact, the entire armor shuddering, the force pushing the ninja into the ground under him. The armor cracked, almost breaking before the tailed boy was forced to Spectral jump as the female came to her companions aid.

Naruto\Raziel laughed darkly as he disappeared, appearing behind the girl an kunai narrowly missing her throat as he went to cut it.

Frightened by her near miss the girl twisted in mid air and lashed out.

The nine tailed boy just caught her hand in his palm, trapping it in place with his, followed by the other and when she tried to kick out one of his tails knocked it aside. When the bigger ninja finally gathered his courage and moved away from the girl to also attack, the boy just used his tails to block any blow.

The two were having so much trouble with the boy who seemed to know any move they made before they even did it, until a pair of chakra wings unfolded from behind the female and she flew out of range. Naruto\Raziel snorted _**“try again"**_ and was immediately in the sky with her, leaving the bigger teammate to Sasuke.

“Show off” Sasuke snorted, catching a small packet his airborne teammate dropped him. When the bigger ninja made a crack about Sasuke being helpless compared to him, Sasuke just popped two clear capsules in his mouth and swallowed, stashing the packet inside his insulated coat.

On his neck the Fire Glyph glowed through the clothes of his neck, the youngest Uchiha opening eyes glowing with flame at the figure in front of him “do you think that my Skulk brother is the only one who can access death energy” he drawled with a dark laugh, “watch this” and with a cry of “FIRES OF WRAITH!!” an huge fire ball left his hands, the size of a house and melting anything between them on it’s way to it’s target, following the enemy everywhere he went, twisting and turning as he tried to avoid it.

When he THOUGHT he was smart and moved to put Sakura and the Princess in the way, he discovered just HOW much control the Uchiha had over it as it passed over them harmlessly but once clear it burned again.

While this was going on Kakashi was fighting the leader of the enemy and was also seemingly having an easy time. As they exchanged blows the enemy ninja was trying to look like he was entirely confident with his abilities and his teams “so, Kakashi, you’ve returned, and brought such an...interesting group with you.”

“My team” Kakashi said smugly, leaping away from an attack. “How did Kohona get ninja with power beyond chakra?” Kakashi didn’t answer.

They continued to exchange blows, Sakura able to get the princess aboard during the ruckus. When the enemy ninja summoned an huge white wale with an jutsu Naruto\Raziel laughed and with one punch knocked the creature flying into the water. If the enemy didn’t know any better they would have sworn the boy was enjoying this, like he thought it was just a game as he turned back to fighting the other flyer.

When the leader turned an attack of the whale again towards, hoping to distract the silver cyclops enough to slip up, Kakashi just called “Sakura.”

“Right!” she said and with hand-signs called out “Bakuchiku shôkan jutsu!”

The crew of the boat and movie cast gasped as a beautiful bird appeared, took one look at the approaching behemoth and with an birds shrill cry became a ball of flame, smacking into the creature straight in the stomach.

The huge whale called out in pain, falling backwards and disappearing into the water again.

As the fire-bird landed on Sakura’s shoulder she smiled smugly at the cheers of her fellow boat passengers.

Before the leader of the enemy ninja could speak, Kakashi has “and just so you know....” his Sharingan flashed, merging into the pinwheel of the Mangekyō Sharingan before it too changed, this time the same pattern appearing in his other eye as well. As the enemy watched both changed into what could only be described as an oval-shaped pattern around the pupil, the oval jagged to make the design look like electricity ran along the outer surface. (Guys, anyone out there a Portal fan, imagine an portal, with energy running along the outer edge.)

The cyclops immediately disappeared into thin air and before he knew it, There was a press of cold steel to his throat and a slightly muffled voice whispered in his ear “my students aren’t the only ones gifted with non-chakra abilities.”

The enemy raised his armored arm to strike the one behind him, but his arm passed through thin air as the ninja appeared back at the same exact spot he was originally, looking innocent.

Any following attacks, jutsu or unarmed or even weapons just passed right through thin air as the cyclops time and again avoided him, taunting him “what’s the matter, Nadare-san, not as confident as before, huh? That armor is nothing but a crutch, a TRUE ninja doesn’t need that sort of thing, their skill will protect them.”

The enemy team leader tried one last ditched act. He summoned the ice whale again and had it head straight for the iceberg they now fought on.

As the huge animal belly flopped the thing, all fighters separated.

Naruto grinned at the remains of the iceberg. He had picked up Sasuke and flew him back to the ship, Kakashi having gotten back via his glyph. The cyclops had gotten his glyph on a mission just after they had finished the second stage of the exams and, as Naruto had predicted, it had been a matter of life-or-death. Somehow the glyph had connected to Kakashi’s sharingan, enhancing it and allowing his Kamui to not only move people or objects through, he could now go through himself. In a mere second Kakashi looked at the location he wanted and the glyph used his Kamui to immediately shift him to that location. He could even move to locations he couldn’t see, as long as he knew EXACTLY where they were and could envision them. However there was a distance limit. For instance, he couldn’t move from where they were back to Hidden Leaf.

However going from the iceberg to the ship was relatively easy and he did so.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	34. Chapter 34

An nerve in Naruto's face twitched in barely suppressed irritation. Three things were causing this reaction, the princess' 'I don't care, I've suffered more than YOU can EVER understand' attitude, the director balling him up at every opportunity, and Kyuubi and Raziel's amusement at the man's persistence.

It seemed after finding out about Raziel's spirit inside him the man became fascinated by the idea of an 'young ninja bearing the soul of an Ancient warrior inside him'. He was constantly trying to question him about 'his brother', going on about changing the movie "imagine it, what a sell point! Princess Gale's long lost love-back from the dead to protect his love-in the body of an young ninja!!!!"

Naruto sweat-dropped, growling at the man to leave him alone, muttering for his 'tenants' to shut up as in his head both his brother and sister laughed uproariously at him.

Sitting in the room guarding the princess his eye continued to twitch with irritation at her continued attitude-anyone would think she was the only one in the ALL of the Elemental Nations and beyond to EVER have suffered-and he could see that his two teammates were feeling the same way. And Sakura was getting way pissed off, about to loose her temper.

Before he could tell her that wasn't a good idea, abusing the clients ward, she snapped "you're a stupid bitch! Do you REALLY think that someone like YOU knows real suffering and loss? Don't make me laugh!!"

The princesses eyes narrowed on her "how DARE you! I aught to...."

"What, fire me" Sakura looked smug "YOU didn't employ us, you don't have the authority to do so, you're just a spoiled little princess pouting because you can't get your own way."

When the other opened her mouth to speak, Sakura anticipated her words "even if you could they wouldn't fire us now, it's to late to turn back or even find someone else." She moved forward and forced the princess to sit down again "now just you listen for a minute. I KNOW your father supposedly spent all your people's money and I KNOW your uncle supposedly killed him and took over the kingdom, that you were supposed to have witnessed such an event, but you're not the ONLY one to have ever suffered in the world."

"How would YOU know! I bet you never...." she faded off as Sakura laughed in her face "you're asking a NINJA that! Baka!" Sakura calmed a little "granted I personally haven't lost anyone...." when the princess opened her mouth, Sakura glared her down again.

"You think I don't know suffering because my family is alive?! You think being a ninja is all heroics and admiration. You baka! Tell me, have you had to watch while your people are killed left and right trying to protect your villagers? Have you and the one you love had to sacrifice your very life just to saved an entire village-including your newborn son? Have you died thinking your son will be taken care of by your people, not just because you believe in them but to honor your sacrifice, only for those same people you gave so much for to treat that child like crap. To-for the first five years of his life-abuse him, neglect him and treat him with contempt. YOU had love, everything you could want or wish, HE had to steal just for food."

Naruto glared at her, how dare she reveal his painful past to an virtual stranger! But she was going on.

"Try being kidnapped as a baby by some sicko to be used as an experiment and when your father-a great influential clan leader of the very first founding family-gets you back, the sicko murderers you entire clan. That's every man, woman, child and even baby, all in an effort to get you back. All you have left is your older brother, barely ten odd years older than you. That's an ten year old protecting an child barely even one."

This time Sasuke glared at her.

"How about this then. Your father is a great man, a man others either fear or idolize. All your life it seemed like just the two of you, no one else because your mother died when you were young. You love your father, you idolize him more than others because he's all you have and had in your life, he can do no wrong."

This got the girls attention.

"You see him as a hero, an great warrior or just a great man and you want to be just like him, to follow in his footsteps."

The princess blinked, frowning.

"One day he comes home, withdrawn and depressed, acting like something is wrong. He won't talk to you about it, just withdraws to his room. As time goes on he spends more time withdrawn in his room or away from the home and around that time alarming rumors start to be spread, your father failed, he was an embarrassment, he had valued others over his duties and his entire ideals, what you were raised believing, is wrong.

People start mocking him, treating him like an freak and failure, that his actions made him an embarrassment to the entire village. As his depression increases and he withdraws more eyes turn to YOU, are you just like him? Will you fail as well? Without your father there to tell you they are wrong and to support you you begin to believe them and reject your father, wearing masks and such in an effort to separate you from your father, withdrawing from HIM.

Because of this it gets too much. One day you come home to find your father, dead."

"Why?" she whispered.

"He may have been able to handle the pressure of everyday civilians and ninja, but when his son...." she was cut off by an older voice said firmly her name. Looking up she saw...."sensai!!’ Kakashi looked at her with a look she didn’t know and said in a firm but soft voice “you and the boys are to patrol the deck, Sasuke the top of the mast, I’ll guard the princess.” The three nodded and left the room.

For a few seconds after the door closed there was silence. Kakashi broke that though when he said softly “she IS right, you know, you aren’t the only one to have suffered loss. Some of us have not only our family, but those we choose to be close too.”

“Then why continue to care?”

“Because it’s part of being human. Loss shapes us, but it doesn’t have to define us. That is what others makes of us with our friendship and what we do in the future.”

The princess frowned at him but when he turned and winked at her her mouth opened, closed and a few a few seconds her eyes went to his mask and widened even more.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

“...I will sacrifice my life without hesitation in order to protect you. I beg you, take up arms and lead your people!” he begged the woman standing in the doorway, glaring at him. Finally after a pregnant pause she spoke “I don’t think so.”

The kneeling man looked up, shocked.

“You have GOT to be kidding me.”

“But...what about your people.....” The young woman looked away mockingly “I couldn’t care less about THEM. Just forget it.”

“But princess....” he started to protest. She looked back at him and yelled “will you give it up already!! Don’t be dumb!! It doesn’t matter what you do you will never get rid of Doto okay!?”

When the man looked heartbroken Naruto spoke softly “I knew you were an idiot.”

“What did you say?!” her head snapped to where he sat at the table. Naruto snorted “you saw the way we beat Doto’s best ninja so easily before. Kakashi sensai may have been too young before to beat them, but he’s changed so much since then, gotten stronger, faster, and he even has more chakra.”

“That’s right!” Sakura cheered “he’s way more than he used to be and you also have us! Naruto is not only the son of our villagers strongest ninja but has his brother and sister’s soul and chakra to help! Sasuke is one of the last two of the Uchiha clan-one of the founding and most powerful clans ever! And all three of us are being trained by the Blood Shadow, an immortal ancient warrior! They have no hope!!”

Sasuke spoke from where he sat, arms crossed over his chest “and we KNOW the weakness of that armor of theirs.”

“Right!” Sakura agreed.

“So you see, DOTO has no chance” Naruto said. “And if all else fails, my brother and I have.....let’s just say, a secret weapon.” Dispassionate eyes moved to him “and what is that?” Naruto looked up and, teeth suddenly long and pointed, grinned “that’s OUR secret.”

“So you see” Sakura grinned “you CAN restore your home and save your people. Your dreams aren’t lost.”

Before the princess could speak the director had “as long as there is hope, one may dream, and with those dreams, the future comes. I like it. It’s the perfect theme for our new Princess Gale movie.” When the other protested he smiled at him “I told you, the movie is evolving. Just think about it. How often do you get the chance to make a movie with a REAL Princess. We’re looking at chance of a lifetime here.”

When the other got excited Kakashi spoke out “unfortunately there is only one course of action here. Now that Doto is on our trail, running isn’t an option.” (Naruto and Sasuke snort here). “We HAVE to fight. It’s our only chance of getting through this.”

“Geeze sensai” Naruto snorted “you make it sound like we are overpowered.” Kakashi eye-smiled at him “not all of us have secret weapons, Naruto.” The boy opened his mouth to speak again when the young woman in the doorway yelled “stop joking around! The movies aren’t like real life! There is no such thing as a happy ending in this world!!”

“Of course there is if you’re willing to fight for it!!” the producer yelled back, startling her. Kakashi spoke out “Normally under these circumstances, I’d head back to the village for a little bit of help. But......”

“It’s fine, we’re as good as we can be. This is nothing we can’t handle” Sasuke said.

When the still kneeling man thanked them the others agreed to it, only Naruto frowned in concern at the young woman in the doorway.

KSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNS

When they stopped for the next part of the shoot and discovered the Princess had gone, Sasuke snorted loud enough for them to hear “and where do you think Naruto is?” They looked at him “Naruto took her somewhere?”

“No” he snorted again “he KNEW she was going to run and followed her. Don’t worry, she’ll be safe with him following.”

***Same as anime***

Naruto growled, narrowing his eyes as the panel’s in the side of the carriages opened. He went to move to stop them when thousands of kunai began to shoot out of each, impaling the running men in just about every organ and limb, slaughtering all within seconds. The two looked on in horror and disbelief as the last man fell limply to the blood-soaked snow, dead.

And Doto began to laugh, loud and dark, amused, but his enjoyment was cut off as a scream of pure animal\human fury rang out. All eyes turned to the boy in black and orange who stood inside an surrounding force of energy, head back and eyes closed, arms thrown into the air. The Princess was cringing from the boy, eyes wide at him.

Doto snorted “just shoot him.”

One of the launchers turned and fired at the boy.....

The kunai’s melted like butter under the hot knife the minute it was even close enough to get anywhere near them, and the Princess gasped as an thin layer of red energy moved to surround her protectively. The scream changed, distorted, and something began to drip from his face, something thicker than water and dark, red. The head slowly lowered back down, revealing tears of blood from the still closed eyes, face contorted in fury and anguish.

Slowly, very slowly, the eyes opened.

At first all that was visible was red, black and white. Then the three spinning tomoes of the sharingan which merged into another symbol. None other than Kain’s clan symbol underneath the spectral, the same that was ‘tattooed’ on the back of his neck.

With an hiss the boy dashed forward faster than the human eye-even that of a ninja-could see.

Before the last drop of his blood had even hit the snow Naruto had drawn the Soul Reaver and destroyed every one of the launchers, pulling the men behind it out to toss in the snow. Each man, shocked and terrified by the turn of events, cringed from him and his boiling energy. Then Naruto snarled and raised his hand into the air and every kunai that had impaled and killed the men rose from the bodies and ground and turned, flying back straight at the men who all screamed in terror.

At the last second they froze and wavered as Naruto grit his teeth, fighting something inside him.

Finally they dropped to the snow and he snarled “go, get out of here before I change my mind.” The men paused so he snarled louder “I SAID GO! Next time think about who you work for.” They left like the hounds of hell was breathing on them. Then of course with Naruto’s Spectral chakra reaching out to play with theirs senses with the cold of the grave that wasn’t far from the truth.

With an “I’ll get to you in a minute” look at Doto, Naruto walked over to the dead men. He looked down at them silently for a few long seconds, then he raised one hand over the bodies. He almost seemed to be praying for them but unseen by those left, his eyes were again changing. They went an soft violet with rings circling the pupil briefly before changing back to the mangekyo and spinning back and face the man.

Before he could speak or act an kunai appeared, explosive tag attached and blew out the nearest carriage.

***Anime guys again*** (1)

"It's alright sensai, Naruto is with her, he'll protect her."

Elsewhere hours later the princess snorted as she looked at the figure chained in the cell across from her "if you are REALLY so powerful then what are you doing here chained up?" Naruto looked at her "we are your bodyguards, princess. If making them think they have me under their control is what I have to do to stay by your side...."

When the princess snorted again in disbelief and went to open her mouth again, her eyes widened instead when Naruto's left arm faded away and then reappeared again outside the chain long enough to wave and smile cheekily at her before he moved it back into place in the chains. Her mouth opened and closed silently, especially when the device attached to his chest didn't once react, unable to process the thought fully. Why would he allow himself to be chained and the device planted on him if it wasn't necessary?

He answered the questions inside her the same way _"we do things in this life we sometimes don't wish because it's the right thing to do, maybe not for ourselves but the safety and well being of others. They may not be family and or friends, but that makes them no less important. I do so to protect those I see as family and my teammates and I do so now to protect YOU. It doesn't matter if we are being paid or not, you are important to us."_

"Why, because it's your job and I'm a princess" she was about to scoff at this, but stopped when the full force of those eyes turned on her _"My father was once an prince, my BIOLOGICAL father was the leader of our village and my MOTHER was the princess of her people, do you think I care about that?!"_ She shifted, uncomfortable at the glare, until something he had said hit her "your MOTHER was a princess? What do you mean, was?"

_"Her people were all powerful and even though most in Kohona have at least SOME of their blood in them, there is only a few of the actual pure blood left, my mother among them."_

"What about YOU?"

_"I'm only half, my mother was one, but my father, even though he was an Senju, wasn't."_

"What happened to her?"

_"On the night I was born a great power attacked our village. She was under the control of an human and had no control or influence over the situation. My mother and father died protecting me and stopping HER."_

Any more talking ceased as the sound of an metal doors opened and someone approaching them. Around the edge of the cell came the leader of the ninja’s they had fought, Nadare. Naruto grinned to himself, he knew this would happen, the other ninja would want to know about his enemies power, and if HE could gain such as well.

The enemy ninja frowned at him and spoke before the other could “why are you still here?”

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked him softly.

“That power, it was more than chakra, something deeper, something more......”

“Elemental, primal, dark yet felt like a part of life and the cycle of nature.”

“Yeah” he whispered “what is it? What.....”

“Just as sensei said, soul energy. You know chakra is the energy of the body, the energy of life, SOULS also have an energy their own, fragile and never ending. It is THIS energy that becomes reincarnated into another life after death. I can manipulate it, harness or reap it for my own ends. It is similar to death energy, whatever makes you think there isn’t possibly an opposite to life chakra?”

The other frowned “how did YOU gain such an ability?”

“You know about what happened in our village thirteen years ago?” When the other nodded he continued “I was born on that very night during that very event. My birth and the hundreds of jutsu’s, deaths and chakra being used, are you surprised?” The other ninja thought about it for a few seconds then shook his head “so you are the only one able to use this?”

“Yes” Naruto said.

“Your sensei and one of your teammates were able to do something without chakra, what’s the difference?”

“That is for THEM to decide to tell you about or not, but it’s not just them who can, Sakura also bares an ability beyond chakra as do many in Kohona.” Naruto cocked his head at the other then grinned “let me guess, Doto didn’t believe you when you told him. He refused to believe that not only was your armor useless against us, but that there was something other than chakra.”

“Yes, how did you know?” Nadare asked suspiciously.

“I’ve met his type before. They refuse to believe that anything outside their own narrowed view doesn’t exist. Think about it, HE had this idea of how the land of snow was supposed to be and when his own brother’s actions refused to follow his ideas, he killed him and took over. Now he has shifted his view to his niece, believing she is exactly the same as his brother, have you seen anything that makes them LOOK or ACT the same?”

The ninja looked at him then shook his head “but what can we do about it?”

Naruto snorted “leave. I KNOW as an mercenary you have a contract with Doto. He lied to you, kept information from you, you have a right to abandon him and leave him high-and-dry. And since HE violated your contract no other ninja in their right mind would EVER work for him after this.” The enemy ninja’s eyes narrowed at him “how do YOU know about the Mercenary Contract?! You are too young too.....”

Naruto rolled his eyes “I know about it because my father is an rich and influential man, how else? I grew up around two in particular who told me all about it. Zabuza-san taught me in case I need it and so I could understand the way mercenaries thought.”

The ninja froze “Zabuza-san? You mean YOU KNOW The Demon Of The Hidden Mists? One of the Seven Swordsmen??!!” he was aghast. “How did your father get someone like him working for him??!!”

“How else, regular pay, an home, food and clothing and most of all an challenge. My father is immensely rich, richer I’d even say that The Land Of Snow itself. Do you know how many people would target him to try and get his money or even try and assassinate him? Imagine all those ninja Zabuza-san and his apprentice get to fight and challenge themselves against?”

Both the princess and the ninja got his point.

“What do I do?”

“I don’t know. Is the promise of riches or power really something your team wants? Do you really believe that Doto will give it to you? Do you believe he will honor your contract now?”

 

Hours later when an explosion happened Naruto grinned “right on time”. The princess frowned at him as Naruto slipped his hands and feet out of his bonds and called out “what are you waiting for?!” Before she could speak there was the sounds of blows and someone crying out before an familiar figure came strolling towards them, a ring of keys twirling on his fingers “hey, it’s not easy hiding around here, I spent the last few hours being chased by Shades.” Naruto snorted “if you weren’t such an slow-ass....”

“But I’m YOU!” the figure protested.

“That’s no excuse” Naruto said firmly.

The other muttered angrily as he tore away the seal and then turned the key in the lock.

Once done the figure outside the cell dispelled and Naruto took the keys, heading for the princesses cell. He stood outside and looked down at her, his face firm and expression hard “well?” Slowly she rose and as Naruto opened the cell door, held her hand out to him.

With a small smile they were running for the elevator, hand in hand.

KSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNS

Outside the group of men were firing off shots at the huge castle, the one in front calling orders “come on, men! The princess needs is to help her!” the other men called out in agreement. “Get him for us, Naruto, show him that The Land Of Snow knows their rightful rulers.” Sandayu Asama smiled “thank you for allowing us to do this and help our princess.”

Inside the tailed\winged boy and the princess had met up with the rest of his team, Sasuke grunting to his Skulk brother "you look like shit" as they ran.

Naruto just grinned cheekily at him.

They soon found themselves in an huge room, faced by the very man who had killed his own brother and sought to harm his niece.

"Doto" Princess 'Yukie' said.

"Don't even think about it" Naruto said to her.

"Do what?" she said dully.

"What you're thinking, Yukie-san."

"And what am I thinking?" she questioned, "how could you possibly know what it is?"

"My little student here can read minds" Kakashi told her "at least surface thoughts. If you are thinking particularly hard about something...."

However Yukie just shrugged and moved forward, up to join the man on the platform where the throne sat. When Sakura moved to stop her, the three enemy ninja appeared between them.

However both Naruto and Kakashi noticed how the leaders eyes moved to lock with the blonde disguised other.

 _"What is that about, Naruto?"_ Kakashi thought to his student. _"Doto broke their Contract"_ Naruto answered _"It seems him and his team have decided who to work for-at least for now."_ Kakashi nodded minutely, at least they had hidden allies here-for now at least.

When Yukie put on a production of having tricked them, Naruto sighed in exasperation. However when he saw the glint of metal in her hands, he instantly reacted. At the same instant she lunged at her uncle, an kaiken in hand, his body flickered out of sight and the three enemies leapt away in union, allowing the other two teammates and their sensei to also move towards him.

Doto caught up his niece as her blade skidded and broke against his armor, knocking Sakura away with an gauntlet covered fist before moving his arm, the young woman's neck clutched tightly in his fist, into the line of fire.

Instantly both the Uchiha and his sensei changed their actions with only the control and speed a ninja could manage, avoiding identical blows.

However Naruto was nowhere in sight, soon appearing to catch his female teammate and bring her back to his teams side before disappearing again. _“Stay hidden, Naruto”_ Kakashi thought to his student _“until I say.”_

Shrugging out of his kimono by swapping his niece from one hand to the other Doto revealed the new armor underneath and even Yukie heard the hidden ninja’s snort of dirresion at the persistent stupidity. Shifting his niece to under his arm like a sack of potatoes he spoke to her “come, let us go, Koyuki, beyond the rainbow.”

Before the others could move the roof was caving in around them, the three ‘enemy’ nin leaping away while an wire pulled the the escaping man with his prize out of the roof. As the silver haired cyclops and his two members also leapt away, Kakashi spoke to the invisible boy “Naruto-follow them! You’re the only one of us who can fly as well! We’ll catch up!”

“Right!” he answered, launching himself out of the same hole in the roof the enemy had and following at a safe distance, thinking to the woman captive _“I’m right behind you, Yukie-san, I’m here, do not worry.”_

Under her uncle’s arm, the princess smiled for the first time she could remember in a while. Perhaps Naruto really WAS right in what he was trying to tell her.

Outside the the ‘enemy’ ninja met up with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. After eying each other silently for a few long seconds, Nadare turned and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder “this way.”

Silently the Kohona ninja followed.

NKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKRNKR

The stones glowed with chakra around them, Yukie looking around with awe at what her father had created. However a voice caught her attention, Doto’s. “I don’t see it?! The treasure, where is it?!” Steam bellowed, and it was then that Yukie saw the little river of water flowing around one of the stones. Eyes wide she looked around. The ice, the ice was melting! “It’s so warm” she said softly “what is this?” Somewhere she knew, but Doto was the one to speak it.

“A heat generator, THIS is the treasure of the Kazahana clan!!” as he spoke he was obviously getting pissed off, the idea that, instead of gold and jewels, a change in weather was more precious. Before he could do anything however, Naruto appeared in front of them, wings folding behind him. He looked at the princess and grinned cheekily “Hi Yukie-san.”

Unable to help it she smiled back slightly “you came, Naruto.”

“Of course I did” he smiled at her “I told you I was right behind you.”

“You did” she smiled back, unable to help it.

“You!” Doto exclaimed “how did you get here?! You have no chakra, it’s been completely sealed away!”

Naruto grinned “Oh, you mean THIS” with an suddenly clawed finger he slipped the nail under the top of the device and leveled it off “this NEVER worked. I just pretended it did to keep close to the princess.”

The man looked absolutely thunderous with fury and drew his hand back, going through hand signs before crying “Ice style, black dragon blizzard!” his hand drew back as if to punch and an cloud of black stretched out from his gauntlet and towards the boy. Yukie held her breath.

Naruto simply jumped away, his wings fluttering behind him as he alighted down. “I told you earlier, princess, if you have just a little faith in me, in those around you, I won’t prove you wrong.”

Growling the man dashed forward and with one punch had broke the ice under the boy. There was a cloud of snow and ice and when it cleared, it APPEARED as if the boy had fallen into the icy water underneath. The man was so busy gloating that when Sasuke turned up to thrust an Chadori into the control panel on the front, he was totally shocked. However he WAS able to smack the Uchiha into the nearest ice cliff.

When Kakashi and Sakura popped up in front of him he went through the same signs again, crying “twin dragon blizzard!” launching the same attack again, only this time one at each ninja.

Only to have two of the ‘enemy’ nin catch the two ninja in air.

Doto’s eyes narrowed in fury “you DARE betray me!! I made you what you are!!”

Nadare looked at him, eyes narrowed “you betrayed us first, you broke our contract. That means you can not longer tell us what to do.”

“Kakashi-san made us an offer” the female-Fubuki said “we work for princess Koyuki now.” The big guy-Mizore added “he said we would have a good place to live, food, money, and all we have to do is protect her” he cracked his knuckles threateningly “and YOU’RE threatening our client.”

The man raged for a few seconds then seemed to calm and grinned “you may think you got me, but I got rid of your OTHER team member, just as I will you.”

Kakashi grinned behind his mask “oh really, why don’t you look behind you then.”

Scoffing the man made a production of turning around. Only to have his eyes widen as it revealed an grinning winged boy standing behind him, an ball of energy in his right hand, which he immediately slammed right into the control unit on the center of the suit. The yingyang patterned shattered under the blast, followed by the panel immediately under it until all that was left was bare flesh.

The man screamed as he went flying off, to smash into one of the large ice mirrors, smashing the surface to reveal underneath. As everyone watched in awe both huge panels started to glow in rainbow colors as the sunlight hit them, humming with chakra and the melting ice around them accelerated, revealing fresh, beautiful fields of grass, the ice melting to water to immediately feed the earth underneath and the green of the grass around them.

Before anyone could speak, another had “believe in the future. If you do, the spring shall surely come. What will you do when it comes, Koyuki?”

Yukie looked around to see an shimmering image between the ice mirrors, the image of herself as a child. Her own innocent voice came back to her “I’m going to become....a princess.”

“Oh? What sort of princess?”

Her image looked thoughtful “hum, let’s see. One whose strong, and kind, and most of all, one who fights for justice!” Her father’s voice laughed good naturely “that SOME dream!” Yukie frowned, “did I....did I actually say those things?”

“Well, so long as you believe in your dreams and never give up, one day you’ll be that princess.” the image of her father appeared, walking behind her to fasten the Hex crystal around her neck before placing his hands onto her shoulders and going on “you can see it, can’t you? There’s a beautiful princess standing right there in front of you.”

As the image of the man, smiling lovingly, tears began to fill the princesses eyes, flowing down her cheeks.  

But the child was going on “I....I have...sort of a problem. There’s something ELSE I want to do.”

“Really?” her father asked gently “what’s that?”

“An actress!” she looked up at her father excitedly. He laughed at her gently and as it went on the princess found herself laughing along with him, her heart lighter than it had ever been since her childhood.

Naruto grinned at her “and that’s not all, princess” he motioned at the left and she turned and gasped “Sandayu? Sandayu Asama?’ The older man smiled, “yes, princess.”

“But how?” she asked.

“Naruto-san brought us back, all of us” and motioned to his fellow rebels behind him.

When she turned to look at him Naruto nodded “I can restore those who have died within minutes. However there is a time limit, it doesn’t work for those passed on to the land of the dead like your father or dead after a certain amount of time. THEY hadn’t moved on, they still wanted to be there to protect and help you.”

“It doesn’t matter” she started to cry tears of joy, collapsing in the older man’s arms as he held her while she broke down.

“Don’t you just love happy endings” Naruto grinned as he collapsed back into the grass, instantly unconscious. Seeing it the princess grew concerned, calling his name while the winged and tailed boy’s teammates jumped to his side.

Sakura spoke after examining him “he’s alright, his chakra is just drained.”

“But I thought....”

Kakashi explained “Naruto bares both chakra and soul energy. He has the ability to use one or the other. However in order to prevent the device touching his chakra, he had to lock it away. Using soul energy instead of chakra for too long....”

“Add to that awakening a bloodline AND using it for the first time to awaken so many...” Sakura motioned at the men-once dead-standing with the princess “he’s fine, he just needs to sleep.”

Yukie-now Koyuki-drew herself up “then bring your teammate with you and let’s start restoring the Land Of Snow to it’s former glory” she smiled “or should that be the Land Of Spring now.”

NSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKS

“That generator wasn’t even fully developed in the end” Sakura said later as they stood around after the celebration for the princess return as leader of the land, Naruto once again in his disguise and freshly awake from his sleep “I guess it’ll be back to winter soon, huh?”

“Not really” Koyuki said as she stood with them “if we take what we know and continue researching, before you know it the Land Of Snow will be called the Land Of Spring.”

“Yeah but it’s kind of a shame. You were such a big star, you really going to retire from acting?”

“Who said I was retiring?” Koyuki laughed “Ruling over the Land Of Snow AND acting? I think I can handle BOTH. I mean I’d have to be out of my mind to give it up NOW” as she showed them the book she held in her hands.

Kakshi’s visible eye all but bugged out as he stuttered “Th....that script!”

With an smirk the young woman turned and started off “well, I’ll be seeing you.”

Not far from them the actress-princess was mobbed by children scrabbling for autographs, Kyuubi purring happily as she saw the young woman smile as she signed each. Behind Naruto who smiled at the sight, he could hear his team-leader stutter “That script....she’d be....perfect.”

Naruto smiled again as the actress turned to smile back at him.

“Oh, by the way, Naruto” Susuke spoke, holding something out to his Sulk brother “this is for you, from Yukie-san.” Excited Naruto took the envelope from him and opened it...only to sweat-drop “you could have used a better picture.”

Inside was a photo of Naruto asleep, obviously snoring, Koyuki leaning over to kiss him, the photo signed with a little comment of...'appreciation’ on it. “Hinata’s gonna kill me” he muttered, followed but his teams laughter.

NSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKSNSKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-sorry about all this crap guys, I know it breaks the flow of the story, but I promise this will stop soon.


	35. Chapter 35

The winged and tailed boy grinned as he dashed through the trees to his left. It was merely two days before the so-called invasion and Kakashi was putting his two passing students through an rigorous last-minute training resheme. Naruto was enjoying every minute, especially watching Sasuke having to adapt to each new trick, keeping them both on their toes.

Training with Gaara, Temari and Kankurõ had been....interesting in the least, adapting to his new relations had kept him on alert the entire time (especially since Gaara had found their prankster side and seemed to concentrate ALL his attention on HIM in that way) and he had learned a lot from them about working with and around sand. Apparently since water was precious in the desert it meant developing ways to survive with less in such ways that Naruto was frankly amazed there was so many hidden water sources hidden in the desert.

Now he knew how to find them and Temari promised to teach him more after all this when he could come visit.

Kankurõ was a lot like Shikamaru. He acted lazy and dumb, but in reality was an near genius. However Suna wasn't exactly the best outlet for his mind and instead of being able to encourage his intellect into new fields and explore new lines his intelligence could go, he was forced to repress it and instead content himself with his puppet making. It was why he was so obsessed with making them, it was his only creative outlet.

When Temari discovered it though, with her younger brother and Naruto's encouragement, they talked him into letting out his 'mind' a bit more. Naruto secretly brought him scrolls for the library in the village for him to read, some about things that would interest him-like certain metals and woods and carpentry and even brought him with him to the forge and watched him work so he could learn about metals and their strengths and weaknesses.

He seemed like all this didn't interest him in the least, but having learned to read Shikamaru, Naruto could tell he was soaking up any little bit of information he could get to enhance andor improve his puppets, or even create new better ones. Naruto could practically see the wheels turning in his head, the 'what if I?'s' and 'can THIS work better than...?' and was pleased he could help his new 'brother' in even a small way.

Orochimaru was an help in his way. Through Kabuto he gave them any information he knew would help, from jutsu's to medical knowledge. Naruto was surprised at how vast was their medical experience, Kabuto's mind was so interesting to him. It was like a steel trap, trapping away any little tidbit about ANYTHING. But then of course without any real identity his own he was desperate to learn anything to help him become someone.

His ability to use chakra scalpels as weapons vastly interested him and he was willing to learn how to create and utilize them. If Tsunade could learn them she could use such to help in medical emergencies. They were biologically better, more sanitary, accurate and could be used anytime or place-say on the battlefield in an emergency. An chakra scalpel in the hands of someone like Tsunade during an medical emergency would mean better chances of survival or help when needed.

And although Orochimaru's jutsu knowledge would also be of great help-especially about the curse marks and their original purpose-the knowledge of how they were gained, by experimentation on helpless victims, made the Third reluctant to want to gain them and Orochimaru hesitant to give it.

Naruto however argued for gaining it. Not only would it mean they could find ways to counter or protect against them, but in some cases completely destroy them.

Like the curse mark.

Naruto had been vastly interested to learn that the original reason for them was to allow the bearers to access sage-like power. Apparently the snake-like missing nin had the ability to SEE those capable of accessing and using sage energy. He could see it in others all his life, but was unable to use it himself. As he got older his interest in biology and jutsu's had grown from his desire to see if he could manipulate it to unlocking it in others.

If many Kohona ninja could use it, less ninja like his parents would die.

He had been close to finding a way when the one-eyed ninja had contaminated him. By warping Orochimaru's mind through the jutsu, he had warped his experiments, turning them into the monstrosities they became, including the ones about the sage energies, becoming curse marks, allowing the missing nin, therefore the one-eyed ninja, to control those he marked.

That had been the plans for Sasuke. They would attack his mind with thoughts of revenge for his clan, make him feel guilt for not seeking revenge on whoever did it, even try and convince him that Itachi had done it to turn the brothers against each other. It was fortunate that the glyph seal had protected him or who knows what the youngest Uchiha would be going through right now.

Slowly the three Sand siblings were working their way through their father's forces in Kohona, convincing them that the invasion was the WRONG thing to do and once the attack was supposed to happen they should join the village against Sound. They carefully chose those they spoke to and turned, knowing some of the ninja believed in what they were doing and some may be spies. Naruto helped, he was able to 'accidentally encounter' those suspected and scan their mind, telling the three whom they could trust and who may betray them.

Just in case they also had him examine their trusted-which was fortunate he did when they discovered two of the one-eyed ninja's spies among them.

The Sand siblings' sensei and team leader Baku was hard to convince, as his belief in the Kazekage being who he thought was complete.

So they were forced to prove it to him through Orochimaru. Afterwards they discovered an rich source of ideas, information and even a way to turn more of their forces to their side.

When he informed their ninja of how Naruto 'purified' Gaara, allowing him control over the demon and easier way to harness the chakra for the defense and safety of their village-some became convinced Gaara, as their leaders last child and baring his father's bloodline-was the rightful leader.

The others would soon learn.

Sakura had become a great help to Tsunade lately. Being the Guardian Of States seemed to extend on her 'book knowledge' into chemical, elemental and biological. Her knowledge of 'how things worked' was growing at an surprising rate and even provided the 'missing link' to some of Orochimaru's experiments, helping to actually achieve the original goals, refine them and even changed the route of the experiments so they didn't require experiments and trail and error on victims. This interested the medical, scientific and T&I departments greatly and she was soon spending most her spare time with either of the three departments or Tsunade.

With HER help the standard ninja med-pack became smaller but more powerful, the soldier pills more potent but with less side-affects, the T&I had more potent potions and even Orochimaru's most dedicated soldier (next to Kabuto of course), an young man named Kimmimaro who was ill, finally had a chance. And since he all but worshiped his master and didn't care in the slightest which way his master went, the snake nin felt it was safe to tell him what was happening and what he wanted to do.

The pale-haired soldier\nin vowed to help his master's new plan in any way he could.

Choji, after the games, suddenly became obsessed with military strategy. He started reading ANYTHING he could get his hands on, from the past war ones, current,  to anything Kain had on him. He started learning surprisingly fast, and when it seemed he had nothing left to learn, he started churning out his own. He could point out flaws in even the most fool-proof plans and develop cunning ones of his own.

In fact Ibiki and some ANBU who were friends with Naruto were actually trialing them now for use in the invasion or on missions.

Kiba was learning more and more about manipulating the earth for battle and spars, in fact he came to a training session once, beaming about how he had finally beaten his mother, he had produced an instant wall of metal instinctively between them and her ninkin when they had been about to attack him.

If he could learn how to summon up the various elements of the earth instinctively and in certain or suspific forms, even to aid or protect Akamaru, he could enhance their skills.

Shikamaru had been finding it difficult himself with his new abilities. Seeing the very life and death energy around him was confusing and made him prone to splitting headaches, but during an sparing session it suddenly changed.

Concentrating on his opponent his vision sharpened, allowing him to see certain areas in their body as darkness and light, in other words their strengths and weaknesses. The dark spots-being 'death' he figured out-meant these were an ninja's weaker areas and by attacking these areas he could hurt them worse. He could even manipulate them.

He could manipulate more than their shadows as well. He could use the shadow of a tree-for instance-to create an sharp 'branch' like an spear. All he did was take the shadow of a branch off a tree and manipulate it into an sharpened end, like a spear.

He could even use the shadows in a different way, to travel. He found, similar to Naruto's Spectral Jump, he could will himself to kind of 'sink' into one shadow and appear in another. It was like an combination of Naruto's ability and Kakashi's.

However this would all require refining and so far only being around Naruto, Kain or Hinata helped with the problem with his vision, but Tsunade and Sakura were currently working on that.

Shino so far had shown nothing, that or nothing he felt like showing to them yet.

Hinata had become an powerful asset to the T&I department, no mind could stand up to hers and in return Ino's father was putting her through some complicated and sometimes dangerous training to help her develop her defenses and control her abilities to their fullest.

Sasuke had not only fully learned the chadori, he had helped their sensei refine and strengthen it into what they now called the 'Lightening Blade'. Currently when not with his team and Skulk, he was in the library, pouring over books, scrolls or texts, anything he could learn about all the different types of energy.

He seemed to have became obsessed with it, bugging anyone else with lightening association or knowledge about any type of energy. Kabuto seemed pleased to impart all his knowledge of such, including chakra, and he even started bugging Tsunade and Jiriaya, Tsunade for her medical knowledge of chakra and the bodies energy and Jiriaya about sage energy. However they made sure to keep this information from Orochimaru, just in case. If he was corrupted again and knew how to get Sasuke's attention...

However his new obsession also helped. By learning so completely about Chakra, Sasuke could not only figure out how the human glyphs used the chakra in the air, but he was able to-with Sakura's help-to refine the process and an mechanic to build them, able to built devices in the form of bands around his fellow Skulk's wrists. What these things did was tell the group if they were in an area strong in Eldrith energy by an small panel that lit up when they were. It went from black-meaning none, red meaning trace amounts, blue, yellow, amber, and green for the closer levels.

Once they were in an Eldrith rich spot an tiny storage device could absorb certain amounts using samples of the water from Wave-only enough for emergencies-and be ready just in case it was needed.

Tsunade was already using samples of the device to store ninja pills and other such for other ninja. They were even looking into using an storage seal to allow full med-kits inside them. By coding each to an certain persons chakra they could ensure the device never fell into enemy hands and by adding an small explosive tag inside they ensured if the enemy did, it was not for long.

Even the Sand siblings had one hidden on them.

Tsunade had taken advantage of this. If an bracelet was created that could be disguised as the same as an haitite, baring the Leaf symbol, but underneath contained an storage seal so messengers could hide stolen or general items inside, then ninja could prevent the items from being stolen back. Medinins could carry extensive supplies into battle or during war, eliminating the need for ninja packs, something every other ninja knew about or used.

Ninja stealing items or important documents could carry a decoy pack to fool enemy if in events of capture or they were slain.

ANBU and Hunter-nin used it to carry medipacks, blood and soldier pills.

Ninja like Tenten carried extra weapons. Lee-who's was coded to his blood like an summon scroll-had weapons also but his 'special candy' as well.

Haku even thanked them gravely, stating he could use his to store any herbs he found in his travels, preventing what happened at Wave from happening again. He could give his master immediate medical aid.

Naruto and Kain found themselves trying to help Shikamaru, worried about the effects his appointment had on his vision. Being able to see the life and death energy around them was messing with his vision and causing serious headaches. He would be no help as an ninja if he was crippled all the time by headaches and\or migraines.

Why would the earth do that to one of her guardians? Or was that purely from the the pillars and Vampire magic? Perhaps it was both? Maybe somehow the Pillar Of Death was stronger in its energy than the others and when Shikamaru was chosen, the pillar kind of rebelled against the earth and pushed it power into him, meaning Shikamaru was the Guardian of The Life Stages, DEATH AND LIFE. He DID tell them he could see both.

There HAD to be a way to 'turn it off' or at least mute it. Kiba told them he would ask nature about a way.

Kain muttered maybe that was why Mortanius had been mad.

Hinata pointed out that it could always be his glyph that would do that, controlling the problem. After all, if the Ancient Vampires saw what they would need to do later for them to create the glyphs, they probably foresaw the problem.

However as of yet they were unable to find the location of the next one, there was none in Sasuke's chamber.

"Perhaps Sasuke's was meant to be the final glyph" the Third said, rubbing his chin "the Ancients saw who would need some....aid in the future and placed them there."

"I doubt it" Tsunade said "more than likely we found the chamber early. It was probably the final one and there are more out there."

"The location is in the chamber and hidden somehow" Jiriaya suggested "the kid DID say there was writing he could see in the one at Wave ONLY when he shifted over.  Maybe you should send him in to look around."

"What about the one in Iwa that held Kakashi's" Tsunade pointed out  "HE didn't see another location, yet here we are with another one. Maybe you should send Naruto into both chambers to look before the next part of the test, to see."

"The one in Iruka Unimo's chamber was obvious to see" this time THE THIRD had a point "the others would be. And that one had no hidden engravings for him to see, he tried."

"You can lead him to the one in the the training grounds and get him to look. If it doesn't contain an location, check the other" Jiriaya said logically.

So Naruto was asked to check the chamber Sasuke's glyph came from. After examining the huge family tree on one wall closely-so Razeil could look for himself and see how his family line had came and gone-he shifted to the Spectral Realm.

Only to have the entire chamber light up at him.

Everywhere, there was writing EVERYWHERE, every visible surface was covered!

But none of it was the location of the next chamber, just more of that weird language from Wave. And now he recognized it. One of the books in Kain's crypt was written like this. He and Shikamaru had found it years ago when going through his adopted father's things. Neither had been able to understand it, so had put it back and there it remained.

"It should still be there now" he said to the Third after reporting to the man his findings.

"So is it possible this book could help translate the writings?" the man asked him.

"The entire book was written in it, but if there was any way inside for us to translate, either we would have brought it to you or Shikamaru would be working on it by now" Naruto pointed out "it's just like it was written by the same people and either the translation is in another chamber, or the translation was lost somehow. We might never know. It may be ancient Vampire or Hylden and the only ones who can understand it are long gone."

However the solution came when Naruto was with Shikamaru and taking some of the books from Kain's crypt to the Third, thinking he may be able to use them in some way. Including the book mentioned.

He was just approaching the tower when a bunch of students chasing each other down the street narrowly missed Naruto, but one accidentally stood on one of his tails.

The boy acted immediately like an injured cat, yowling and bristling, back raised weirdly in anger, several of the books tumbling to the road.

"Sorry ninja-san!" the boy cried over his shoulder and was gone before they could react. Shikamaru sighed his usual "what a drag" and bent to pick up the books.

Only to find one was laying cover open and pages down so when he picked it up and turned it over...

He froze.

Naruto noticed this "what is it?"

Shikamaru showed him the open book "I can read this."

Naruto looked startled "what do you mean? You've looked at it before and said it was gibberish to you."

"Well I can NOW. It's strange and I'm having trouble understanding the context of the sentences, but I CAN read it."

The tailed and winged boy looked at him blankly for a second then shifted the other books to under his arm. Taking the others wrist he marched him towards the Thirds office "come with me."

With the lanky genius protesting the entire way, the other pulled him into the office, snatching the paper out of Jiriaya's hands and ignoring his godfather's protests, he gave it to him, "read that."

Shikamaru looked at it closely, eyes scanning critically over  the page. Only Naruto saw his instant reaction "what is it?"

"It's written by Mortanious, to ME!"

"WHAT!?" Tsunade, The Third and Naruto chorused in shock while Jiriaya just blinked blankly "who?"

"The guardian of the Pillar Of Death before Kain-sama was born" Tsunade explained "he helped  Mobius the Timestreamer lead a rebellion on the vampire and slaughter them all. He was the one responsible for the murder of Arial the Balance Guardian, Kain-sama's murder and his resurrection as a vampire. In the end he was possessed by an Hylden soul who used him to corrupt the pillars, but mad as his plans were, at least he was trying to put things right."

Naruto frowned at his Skulk brother "what would Mortanious want to say to YOU? How would he know about you?"

"Whatever he DOES say, be careful and don't completely trust. You know his and the others history."

Shikamaru examined the document and spoke "he says he wrote this just before he died by Kain-sama's hands. He knew he was going to die from the day he had him murdered, but he knew through Mobius what would happen and wants to help. He left documents for me, all about everything the Ancient Vampires taught them, what the others could do and what he had researched and learned as the Death Guardian."

"Find it" The Third said "locate it's whereabouts and after the chunnin exams bring it here. This is top priority and could give Hidden Leaf an tactical advantage."

"NO!" Tsunade yelled "Mortanious was an master manipulator being controlled by ANOTHER master manipulator! Anything he has left behind for the current Guardians will just be an attempt to control things way beyond his lifetime!"

"Besides" Jiriaya reasoned "even IF he knew things about the Skulk, they're not Pillar Guardians, so anything he leaves him is useless."

Naruto frowned, looking at The Third "he also said he knew things through Mobius, since when has the Time Streamer EVER told the truth-except as he sees fit to tell? He was using everyone around him, just as the Elder God was using HIM. Do you REALLY think anything Mobius had a hand in was or would be any good for us?  No, it'd probably bring the parasite back-or some crap like that."

"While you three have a point and normally I'd agree, this knowledge in the hands of our enemy would be too dangerous. Knowledge of experimentation into Death itself" The Third shook his head "if it really is that dangerous it would be better locked safely away with things like the Forbidden Scroll."

Naruto snorted "if Kiba and I could get it out from under you, what makes you so sure no one else can? What if the bastard is using Orochimaru and the invasion as an distraction to take something important from the village? The Forbidden Scroll, the scrolls Sasuke found, or something else, something more powerful?"

"Why would he take these when no one but Shikamaru-san can read it? It would be useless to him otherwise."

"Who said only Shika can read it? It's only he SO FAR" Naruto pointed out. "Who knows if there isn't an translation somewhere. We've seen what's in Iruka-sensei's, the Wave temple and Sasuke's, what about Itachi's or Kakashi's? What if there was an cave or something somewhere with the translation that we missed?"

Tsunade spoke out "he could have already found the place with the writings Mortanious mentioned. If he has, he could have already had an translation method and started doing so. It's possible that they mentioned some important scroll found among Sasuke's and that was the entire point of the invasion. He KNOWS the temple is somewhere in Hidden Leaf, but not exactly where. He can have the invasion happen and while we're busy he just sneaks in, finds the temple and because he's also Uchiha he thinks he can fool the traps into thinking he's Naruto's Skulk brother and get what he wants." She looked at Naruto "have you and he finished looking through them yet?"

"No" Naruto shook his head "so far all we've found are both clan jutsu's and ones they've copied from enemy ninja using the Sharingan. None of them seem powerful enough to do whatever he wants." Since Naruto had an sharingan as well as Sasuke, he was the only one able to read the scrolls as well as his Skulk brother. Any jutsu's they learned they then had Kain give to Itachi one at a time, allowing their 'brother' access to the secrets as well.

Kain had even taken an copy of the family tree to him to examine since the young man had been taught about it from their father and he was currently studying it closely in his spare time. He had even told Kain he KNEW the one who was to be his wife, but he had no idea how he was going to get to her, she was currently the only female Akatsuki and she seemed more than dedicated to its leader.

Sasuke had every confidence that his brother would find a way.    

The Third looked out the window at the setting sun "it's getting late and you two have a busy day tomorrow, I suggest you go home, get your things prepared, have a good meal then go to bed, we need you fresh and ready for the morning."

Naruto rolled his eyes "old man" before, ignoring the twitch, turned to his godparents "'night guys."

"Good night, kid" Jiriaya grinned "and if we don't see you before then, give them your best."

Naruto gave them a huge grin, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment "yeah, well, it's not like they have a chance is it. I'm not fighting actually. Only Shika, Temari, Hinata and Ino will be fighting. My so-called fight doesn’t work because Kankurõ is forfeiting."

“Whatever, kid.”

 

That night the three Sand siblings sat in their room, preparing for the next day. Temari was polishing her fan, Kankurõ adjusting and fine-tuning his puppets, Gaara seated on the window-sill and looking outside, conversing with his demon. “so, tomorrow is the day.”

“Yeah” Kankurõ said.

“Tomorrow” Gaara whispered, whether in agreement or talking to his demon, they didn’t know.

***********************************************************************************************************************************


	36. Chapter 36

Five figures stood together in the early morning light, watching the flow of people, excited and happy, enter the 'arena'.

"All is prepared, Hokage-sama" the first figure said "all citizens of Leaf not ninja or retired have been taken from their homes last night and hidden in the secret shelter under the Hokage tower."

"Any ninja-retired or not and not on missions or a spy has been informed of the invasion and has hedged to replace an citizen, prepared for the upcoming battle" Reported the second.

"Orochimaru-san has reported the location of his forces outside the gates and Kain-sama has reported that Manda is aware and willing to go along with it, He is on his way there and will await the signal" the third added.

"Naruto and his group are all ready" the forth continued "they report Kankurõ will forfeit as expected and the others will ensure their battles are distracting enough."

"Good" the Third Hokage nodded, sighing as he looked at the faces of his predecessors and the Forth "you four are my most trusted of all the ANBU, my favorites. I've seen each of you grow from bright faced genin to what you have now become. In a way you are almost like my own children."

The four exchanged looks of concern "Hokage-sama?"

"What happens today may stretch your faith in the  sanctity and purpose of this village, but I want you to know that there is a reason and purpose for everything, even if you never understand in your own lifetime, it does not matter, it is still there."

The four grew alarmed, something was wrong here. One, and female with an snake mask opened her mouth to speak, only for the old man to reach down and stroke her hair where she was crouched in front of him. Before a word could be said, the man's head snapped up "it's time."

*************************************************

In the stadium Hiruzen and an disguised Orochimaru sat beside each other on their VIP seats. As the two contestants moved out onto the grounds, Orochimaru spoke “a pity your Abruhume forfeited. I was interested in how his fighting style would differ against another Leaf.”

“Unfortunately yes” The Third nodded, frowning mentally at the bug-users refusal to fight his ‘sister’ Skulk member “his clan tells me he is unprepared for this and the possible upgrade in status it would mean and responsibility outside the clan.”

Orochimaru turned his head to look at him, surprised but hiding it “that seems a little practical for an entire clan. You would think they would WANT their heir to do so to prove their clans strength inside the village.”

“Normally you would, but the Abruhume are an logic centered group. It was an logical conclusion and so decided by them that way. They aren’t so worried about status as they are about their people being prepared for ANY contingency.”

“Of course” the snake ninKazakage murmured, looking back at the center stage, as-it-were. “This will be....Interesting” The disguised Sound nin Kage when the first contestants were revealed as Ino and Hinata. “Indeed.”

Hinata and Ino faced each other in the stadium, Ino smirking and Hinata calm and controlled. Ino seemed to be confident in her victory while Hinata was confident in HERSELF. When the fight was called to start, neither moved. Instead the winged teen waited for her ‘enemies’ move, the blonde seemed sure she had it pegged. “I know your moves” she gloated “I’ve been watching you and you’re nothing but an one-hit wonder.”

“Really?” she said unemotionally “you seem sure of yourself.”

“I am” Ino gloated “You’ll regret taking my boys from me. Shikamaru and Choji were supposed to be mine, we were supposed to be together, a team, just like our dad’s, we have been together since we were born. But now all I hear is Hinata-neesan did this, Hinata-neesan did that. That should be ME!”

In the stands Shikamaru moaned and Choji rolled his eyes between handfuls of chips. Naruto frowned “she’s jealous of ‘Nata? Why?” he looked at the two “I thought you guys had been spending time with her, helping her train in the last month” when the two didn’t speak he narrowed his eyes at them “guys....?”

“She said she was fine” Choji said “she said her dad wanted to train her in their bloodline.”

Naruto rolled his eyes “you guys are a team, you work as a TEAM, you should practice as a TEAM, it is essential for surviving missions together. You should have dragged her out if need be to practice. No wonder she’s jealous.”

Down below Hinata remained calm in the face of her fellow Leaf ninja’s jealousy and confidence. Ino may have known about her skills fighting with and against her fellow Skulk members, but she didn’t know EVERYTHING. Even if Ino used her family bloodline on her, Hinata had a defense. She was The Guardian Of The Mind, she could just punish her for an act.

The flower girl and mindwalker suddenly ran to attack the disguised other. After a flurry of punches and kicks that were easily avoided by Hinata-who somehow didn’t seem to move AT ALL but still was able to avoid her-the blonde back flipped to put some distance between them. The entire audience could see her face crease as she looked thoughtful, trying to decide what to do next.

She suddenly smirked and after jumping into the air produced an bouquet of flowers which she threw into the air.

Everyone sweat-dropped until they heard her yell “EXPLOSIVE FLOWER!”

Upon hitting the ground around the other they exploded, causing an almost deafening roar and huge cloud of earth to surround the figure, hiding it. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the other. Ino smirked.

Looking curiously at Naruto they followed his eyes down to where the huge hole in the ground was.

“Naru?” Choji asked curiously.

“‘Nata and I have been working on different forms of surprise attack, including aerial and another.”

“Underground” Shikamaru said as the earth between his teammates feet exploded outwards and the blonde was sent flying by a fist coming up at her from under her. Naruto nodded.

Ino skidded along the ground, trying to stop her speed until she finally managed to avoid hitting the wall. With an snarl she threw herself forward, suddenly disappearing in a curtain of petals, however as the others watched Hinata suddenly reached over her shoulder and caught something that appeared there, about to strike her-a leg.

“How did you...” Ino shrieked and lashed out with an kunai, trying to trick Hinata into dropping her leg. Instead the other merely used one disguised wing to smack her hand away, the blow from that heavy thick limb forcing the other to release the weapon. However the force of the blow nearly made her hand go numb in the process.

Before Ino knew what was happening Hinata had leaned forwards slightly and with her iron grip had flung the other over her shoulder and at high speed towards the nearest wall.

Remembering what had happened to Neji when HE hit, Ino desperately tried to maneuver herself around and land on her feet on the wall so she could push off it, but just as she got herself into position she raised her head just high enough to see her opponent heading right for her, a few inches from her. Before she could even open her mouth the speed of her flight was increased as the winged other followed up with an bone-rattling blow that threw her into the wall as double her original speed.

Ino cried out in pain as her impact landed her on her left shoulder, sliding down to lay where she had crumbled, clutching her shoulder in pure agony, leaving Hinata to calmly walk back to the center of the ring and look at the only other there.

Just as he was about to call her victory Ino spoke out between gritted teeth, forcing herself to her feet and struggling to raise her hands  “I’m not done yet, mind transfer jutsu!” The crowd gasped but Naruto shook his head, Choji leaning over the railing and calling out in a panic “Ino! You know that won’t work! She....!”

“What’s wrong, Choji” the blonde said from between gritted teeth “you don’t believe I can do it? Or is that you don’t WANT me to hurt your little sister?!”

“That’s not it, you know we believe in you! But you forget, ‘Nata is.......”

“Dead!!” the blonde enacted the jutsu.....only for nothing to happen.

“WHAT!?” she cried out in disbelief “Why didn’t it work?!” She tried it again and again and again, trying harder each time and only weakening herself more only to fail each time. Finally she slumped forward, unable to move and moaned “why won’t it work on you?!”

“Oh, you mean this?” Hinata said sweetly, only to forcibly gain control over her body and make her walk out into the middle of the ring, cursing all the way, and raise her hand in defeat.

“Winner, Hinata Hyuuga\Uzumaki!”

Shikamaru moaned “what an idiot" while Hinata freed the blonde of her control long enough for the medics to take her defeated opponent away.

Next up, Shikamaru Vs Temari.

*Guess how this turns out guys. Anime, only insert the tunnel being Hinata’s, not Naruto’s.*

“I don’t get it” Sakura said “he won, why did he give up? He has WAY more chakra than that and, well.....” she shut up when Choji glared at her. However Naruto answered in her mind for her _“First by cultivating the ‘lazy ass’ act he will cause the Sound ninja to underestimate him during the invasion. Second by acting like he ran out of chakra......”_

“Oh, I get it, they’ll think he’s weak!”

Naruto nodded.

“So who’s next?”

Naruto grinned “well it IS supposed to be Kankuro and me.....” he was interrupted by the Sand sibling loudly proclaiming his withdrawal from the fight and Naruto proclaimed the winner by default “so the only ones left are Sasuke and Gaara.”

Choji frowned “that means.....”

Naruto nodded solemnly and spoke mentally to them _“Kabuto will be supposedly enacting the sleep jutsu shortly, get ready, it will begin soon.”_

As usual Sasuke and Kakshi were late, the ‘crowd’ getting riled up by the final fight’s delay. When the youngest Uchiha moved down to the ‘ring’ with Gaara (who exchanged a brief look with his siblings), silence filled the stadium, every ninja there aware of what was going to happen in the next few minutes. While on the outskirts of Kohona Kain dropped the last corpse of the Sound ninja who were to summon Manda. After wiping his mouth with the back of one gloved hand he looked at the giant snake “Amateurs” he tapped on the small device in his pointed ear “it’s almost time, are you ready?”

The huge snake grinned “let’s have some fun.”

Sasuke and Gaara faced each other, Gaara glanced at first his siblings then Naruto from the corner of his eyes, both of them nodded seriously slightly. It was time to start the plan, the NEW plan. It was similar to the old, but with the twist of Sand joining Leaf against Orochimarus most fanatical. The snake nin knew he couldn’t save his once forces-except maybe Kimimaro, and knew he had to sacrifice them in order to proceed with the plan. The signal was Gaara’s.

From where he stood watching his student, Kakashi counted the ANBU in the audience, frowning.

Once given the signal Gaara preformed the charade of struggling with the demon inside him, making the watchers think he was unstable. When Sasuke started letting loose and knock Gaara around the entire ‘audience' was distracted enough to be hooked by it. However Kabuto made a motion in his disguise and the key members snapped to attention (or just LOOKED like it) in time to watch Gaara call up his sand sphere to guard for the transformation.

The crowd watched Sasuke dart in and out and defend, sharingan activated, And while Sasuke was preparing chadori the ninja forces outside the gates were slowly being picked off, one at a time by Kain.

Naruto looked to see Kabuto give a slow nod and he broadcast to the others _“Get ready, Kabuto said it starts any second. Prepare, we go to war.”_

As Gaara supposedly freaked Kabuto touched the shoulder of the ninja-disguise man in front of him who, while pretending to nod off, touched the symbol on the seal on his arm to signal the start.

And everything went hell.

Instead of an summons to destroy the wall, Manda turned on the Sound ninja waiting at the wall, snatching them up and taking great pleasure in eating them. When another group tried to sneak in by killing the two guards, Kain killed two with the Blood Reaver, letting the snake strike the others with his tail and fling them into the wall they left smears of blood and something....else there.

In the VIP box, Orochimaru had already taken The Third ‘prisoner’ and enacted the barrier, Kankuro and Temari with their brother, taking him away ‘to heal’ while Naruto and the others started their fight with the Sound ninja already inside. However, with the ‘asleep’ ninja revealing themselves and the wall still standing, Kain and Manda picking off those outside, those Sand faithful to the disguised Kazakage and Sound were finding themselves sorely outnumbered.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino ended up together fighting against a group of Sound nin. Naruto had just impaled one with his Soul Reaver and was turning....in time to see Shikamaru impaled by the enemies katana. Before he could react in his horror and terror he felt an huge surge of chakra, the link trembled inside him and his eyes snapped to Shino.

Shino was frozen in his spot, eyes locked to his Skulk brother’s falling form, his chakra building and Naruto felt it through their guardian link and he knew the others were too. Whatever Shino was doing had something to do with his appointment as Time Guardian. As he watched the Abruhame released his swarm around him. They flew around his body-torso level and Naruto’s eyes widened when he noticed the actual pattern to the bugs. Shino was doing something.....

Before Naruto could speak or even blink with an flash of power the bug-nin released it out.

When Naruto’s eyes cleared he was in time to watch Shino move, lunge forward and with his swarm he cut down the ninja-just before he could impale the Nara on his weapon. Shikamaru glanced behind him and grunted a thanks before dispatching the one he was fighting.

Naruto stood stunned, what had happened? Shino had somehow used his appointment and kikai to rewind time just long enough to save his Skulk brothers life. Is THIS why he had refused to fight in the last part of the exams? Was he....afraid of the ability, or was there something more to it than that?

 _ **“He knows about Mobius and how he was corrupted. Perhaps he is afraid if he actually uses the ability, He might be end up the same. I suggest you all talk to him about it after this. Tell him no matter what happens you all will prevent anything like that from happening to him. More-so, both he and Mobius are completely different being. Just because he’s the Guardian of Time, doesn’t mean he’ll go the same way.”**_ Raziel told him.

 **“He’s the EARTH’S guardian of Time”** Kyuubi added **“tell him the very planet and its will will NEVER allow that. We are the Guardians of the earth, Our abilities come from what the earth wills us or lets us do. If one of us were corrupted, it would take it away from us-or at least lock it away.”**

**“Shino has always been the shyer and the one unsure of himself among us, even when he was a child. That’s why Kiba got so protective of him, and so are we. We just need to convince him that he won’t end up being the same as the Guardian before him.”**

“Naruto, Gaara!” Shikamaru yelled “we’ll handle this!”

“Right!” He said, moving off to follow where he saw the Uchiha go.

*same as anime*

Once Naruto was sure Gaara had left with his siblings he rose, moving back to the village, meeting his black haired Skulk brother along the way. As they moved back towards where The Third was fighting Orochimaru when they left.

To hear their pale red-headed teammate scream.

Exchanging looks they put on a burst of speed.

What they found when they arrived was nothing short of horrifying.

The third stood, impaled on the bone-weapon of Orochimaru’s most trusted soldier, the snake nin standing in front of him, arms limp by his side and Naruto saw the face of the ‘god of death’ just as he faded away. Before anyone could move the white haired Sound Nin withdrew the weapon, grabbed his master and was speeding away, a group of surviving Sound nin surrounding the two protectively as they escaped. But Naruto frowned when he saw the others face over his shoulder as they moved and caught the end of his thoughts and memories.

This was bad.

******************************************************************

Naruto held a crying Kohonamaru close to him as the boy sobbed for his grandfather. The child-and he WAS just a child after all-was sobbing questions between hiccups, to him, to the kami’s, towards his grandfather and just to vent. “Why?!” he asked between sobs “why did he do it?!”

“Because despite who and what we are, we are ninja and that’s it. We are ninja first and people second.”

“But you could have saved him, brought him back! Why didn’t you?!”

“Because he didn’t want me to. He made me promise not to do so. He was ready to move on, even IF it meant hurting those he cared for.”

“I thought you said Orochimaru-san wasn’t going to hurt my granddad! You said he wasn’t a bad ninja anymore, just pretending!”

“I know” Naruto sighed, holding him closer “it wasn’t his plan.” Kohonamaru drew back to look him in the eyes “what do you mean?”

“I saw them just after it happened and you didn’t. He looked shocked and horrified. Kimimaro did what he did WITHOUT the sannin’s knowledge.”

“Y...you mean he thought granddad was gonna kill Orochimaru-san and so stabbed him to protect him? That he was trying to save his master?”

“I mean I read his thoughts as he stood there. Orochimaru had gone so full-on NOT to make it more real but because he WANTED your grandfather to kill him. He thought his sins were too many and wanted to die by your grandfather’s hands, the last person he remembered in his entire life after his parents died that actually cared for him. Your grandfather either knew or at least suspected and ensured the only way his student would live through the battle, even at the cost of his own life.”

Kohonamaru’s eyes widened “you mean he....”

Naruto nodded “Kimimaro had been secretly coming into Hidden Leaf so Tsunade baachan could treat him. I think your grandfather organized with him what to do, just in case. It makes sense. He was going to give his soul away to supposedly seal the snake sannin, he never planned too in the first place. He had Kimimaro come in and kill him at the right moment so he dies, but his soul is free. And the enemy thinks that the fight was real enough to almost loose Orochimaru.” He looked down at the boy in his arms “think about it. If that jutsu had of completed the affects would be your grandfathers soul would go to the Shirigami and never return or be reborn, trapped forever, no one would see his like again, even me. NOW however he’s still there, waiting in the spectral realm for you and your family when it’s their time.”

After going this over in his head Kohonamaru nodded, face serious “you’re right, he SAVED my granddad. I’m gonna become both a strong and smart ninja, just like him” He looked up at the winged and tailed boy he clutched “thank you, Naru-niisan.”

At the funeral, while everyone else grieved brokenly the loss of their great leader and family member, Kohonamaru stood proud, honoring his grandfathers sacrifice and determined to show him, wherever he watched him from, that he would be just like him.

***********************************************************************************************

Under the cover of darkness four figures secretly left the village of Kohona the next night, a young man with long flowing black hair and an feminine face, and white haired muscular man with pointy elf-like ears and an tall muscular man with an huge sword surrounding another young man, plain looking, with an goatee and short brown hair. Silent and lethal the two muscular men and the feminine other escorted the plain looking one away from the village, heading straight for the home of the Fire Lord.


	37. Chapter 37

In the following weeks things struggled to go back to normal. Damage was repaired, bodies removed, 'stains' cleaned away. The civilians returned to their homes and businesses and life resumed, except for the overhanging sense of grief at the death of their leader and undercurrent of fear, who would lead them now?

Then, by unanimous vote coupled with the discovery of the will of Hiruzen Sarutobi it was decided.

Naruto would have cracked up there on the streets when he learned the identity, but he was SUPPOSE TO be in mourning like everyone else.

His sake drinking, gamble-addicted godmother.

Apparently the Third had nominated his godfather, funny in itself-but in the event he refused the position (let's face it, NOTHING was allowed to interrupt that man's perving)-it would go to his godmother. Because the Third had left it in his will AND the council approved it (the last Senju as the Fifth Hokage-just like her grandfather before her, who WOULDN'T want that? Good for Kohona's image) and lastly the civilians voted for it wholeheartedly, she couldn't refuse without looking bad. And with Kain having already paid off her debts, it wasn't as if anyone would be coming to demand since she was the Hokage, Hidden Leaf itself pay off what she owed.

Naruto did however crack up when he came in once-to visit of course, not to laugh at her-when he found her asleep across the desk, muttering about "paperwork, so much paperwork. What, did the old man leave it ALL for ME to do?"

Just after everything calmed down and went back to normal, Naruto and the rest of the Guardians confronted Shino. He reluctantly admitted he had discovered the ability in an previous training session but had been reluctant to use it, knowing man wasn't meant to control time-absolute power corrupts absolutely. Being able to control and manipulate the future and past, what COULD BE was too much of an temptation. What person in the world wouldn't kill to have the ability to go back and correct every little mistake they made? To go to the future and see what will happen so they could manipulate the present in THEIR favor?

He had tested, but so far only seemed able to go back seconds, he had not been able to stand the thought of loosing Shikamaru and THAT was the only reason he did it.

He then asked Naruto how HE had been able to remember what happened, everyone else but him 'forgot' the events of the original time-line.

Shikamaru didn't remember.

"We are the Balance Guardian" Naruto said "of course we'd remember."

 _ **"I have traveled back and forth through time"**_   Raziel answered with his next breath _**"I have seen hundreds of versions, even been there at the center of one of those shifts-twice. "**_

"So you're saying since you were there for these events it's given you some.....leeway with others?"

The wraith nodded _**"my rebirth-even my true birth were pivotal events in history. There are a few in time who are the same, time moves around them and depend on their  actions for certain points to actually occur. That gives them some 'wriggle-room' in such as these."**_ It was also decided that Sasuke leaving Hidden Leaf to 'defect' to Sound would wait a few months. He wasn't quite ready yet and it gave Orochimaru time to APPEAR to be struggling with finding a way to heal, to get use of his arms back.

After all, if he had really lost the use of his arms, he wouldn't be worried about Sasuke at the moment. In reality Naruto had Spectral Jumped inside the base, healed him and secretly moved among the snake-nin's forces, ferreting out spies or traitors for him to know about and keep an eye on. It was during this time that Naruto had found....IT.

"How did this base come to be?" he frowned as he faced the snake-nin. "Come to be?" the sannin frowned at him "what do you mean?"

"Did YOU build it, or did you merely find it and claim it as your own?"

"Ah" Kabuto looked at him "master, I believe he found that hidden door. The one we could never open."

After grimacing at the title Orochimaru searched his memory for it. It took a few long seconds to find it among all the things he wanted to forget, but it was there and he nodded to his medic "you are right" he looked at the younger man "when I originally found this place, it was an entrance, hall, this room....." he motioned around him "and THAT DOOR we could never open. We tried everything, jutsu, explosives, summon NOTHING could get inside or even open it. It seems protected somehow in ways too advanced for us. So I had the base built around it in the hope of one day finding a way inside." He looked at Naruto curiously "you know WHAT it is and why it's there?"

Naruto nodded "the one that enacted that jutsu on you endangers the entire planet with his scheming. Somehow my fathers ancestors-who were an highly advanced race-foresaw the events this guy did and left various chambers and items of power around the Elemental Nations for those chosen to fight him to use against him and protect them. Some have already been found, only a few, but if it really is protected, this is one of them."

"Whose?"

"I have no idea."

"Why do I feel drawn to it?" Orochimaru asked softly, thoughtfully "like it's calling me? But it won't let me in." Naruto's head snapped up towards him "WHAT did you just say?!"

"I'm drawn to it, always have since I found it. Which is why I had the base built here. Yet I can't get in like everyone else."

Naruto frowned "have you gone near it since your return from Hidden Leaf?" When the snake-nin shook his head, Naruto rose from his seated position and motioned the two to follow "come with me."

The two followed Naruto to the door where Naruto motioned at it "touch it." When the sannin just frowned at him, he just motioned again "trust me."

Slowly the sannin reached out and lay a palm flat against the door.

There was an hum of power and the door lit up under his flesh, a line of light spreading out from between flesh and stone, racing around the surface of the door until a symbol-a picture-appeared.

Snake nin and medic gasped, an white snake! The same one that the sanin had been experimenting with! The one the Otokage had become so alike!

There was a sound, like power coming to life and old machinery awakening and the three stepped back, Orochimaru away from the door as the heavy stone slid open, revealing an dimly lit interior and stairs. Before the others could move in, Naruto caught both their arms and pulled them short, speaking first to Kabuto "you can't go in there, no one but Orochimaru-san can."

"Why not?" the medic frowned suspiciously.

"The chamber is only for the one it was designed for, any other will die in there, this is for him an him alone." He released his arm to look at the snake-nin "if this is one of THOSE chambers, there will be a test, to prove who you are and your worthiness. To pass you must hold NOTHING back, it will take all your skill and cunning. Once you have passed and the object is yours and in your possession, THEN it will be safe for us to come inside, not a moment earlier. For this you are on your own."

Orochimaru hesitated "the.....object at the end. Is it worth it?"

"Everything left by the ancient vampires has proven useful-vital even so far. Whatever it is will either prove vital to the future or invaluable to you later on, believe me." Hesitantly the Otokage nodded and moved inside. Kabuto started to panic when the door started to close behind his 'master', but Naruto soothed him softly "it's alright, it just ensures he's not followed or interrupted. This will require all the intelligence, cunning and speed he can muster."

 

Ten minutes later they were still waiting and Kabuto had been forced to move off and divert some Sound from the area. Once one of the ninja had gotten past Kabuto and Naruto had been forced to Spectral Jump to avoid him. It took at least twenty minutes before the door slid open. Naruto sent an mental call to the silver haired medic who came as soon as he could.

Together the two moved inside.

Kabuto looked around in awe at the architecture inside as well as the symbols everywhere. He never thought he would see snakes portrayed so nobly and heroically, but here they were.

In a corner they found the sannin slumped against the wall, seemingly unconscious, limp, hair hanging down to hide his face from them. Naruto reached the figure first, kneeling by his side to examine him. By the time Kabuto had reached him, Naruto was finished with his exam and looked up "he's uninjured, just exhausted and low on chakra. It took a lot out of him."

In an surprisingly tender gesture, Kabuto knelt in front of his kage and stroked the hair from his face gently "sensei?"

"I remember" he slurred weakly "I remember EVERYTHING." The two exchanged looks "Everything?"

"Everything, everything they made me forget, HE made me forget." He motioned weakly at the back of his head and Naruto gently pulled him forward so Kabuto could move his hair to the side to reveal.......Naruto frowned "a SEAL?!" he leaned a little closer to look more clearly "it's one designed for memories, I've seen it in use on prisoners of the T&I."

Something was attacking it, eating away at it, they could see chunks slowly disappearing as they watched. A line of glowing light ran just under the snake-nin's skin from it and following it back they found his left hand still clutched around an item, a book. A book on sealing Naruto had never seen before. Is THIS what the ancients had left the man? A BOOK? But why? Although if someone HAD previously sealed away the sannin's TRUE memories and manipulated them to suite him or her, perhaps it made sense.

Letting the man lean back against the wall again, Naruto looked into his eyes. The yellow was clouded and unfocused as he obviously attempted to sort through the mess inside, new and old, real and fake. "My father was a great seal master" he began "he was the one the Hokage called on when needed, HE EVEN started to teach Jiriaya."

Naruto nodded to Kabuto _"keep him talking"_   he said to him mentally _"it will help him sort it all out if he speaks of it."_ The medic nodded "HE was the one who taught the greatest seal master in Kohona? Wow. Did he teach you as well?"

The sannin frowned "no, he refused, he wanted me to follow mother. When I started to get into it and create my own, he punished me" he motioned at his neck again. "he sealed away all my knowledge and memory of them until the one-eyed ninja contaminated it with his jutsu."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at the Medic, identical knowledge in his eyes "the curse seal" they said together. It all fit. Orochimaru had said he could see those capable of using sage energy, could see it, but couldn't use it himself. Combine that with a child experimenting with seals. He had said he wanted to find a way to allow those who had the capability to actually use it. The snake nin must have been trying to find a seal capable for releasing that energy in ninja from an very young age when his father found out and in order to stop him, sealed that knowledge away, it was too dangerous-for him and those he chose to use to try it out on.

However he could STILL see that energy and after his parents died and the one-eyed ninja cast that jutsu, the desire returned, only because of the contamination....

"I can continue, with this" the sannin's eyes were slowly clearing as the light faded, it's work done. "I don't know how your ancestors knew so much about seals and sealing, WAY MORE than Jiriaya ever did, but I can continue my original work as it was meant to be, not that abomination it became. They even made sure I would never be twisted so badly again. Look."

Frowning the two leaned forwards again.

A new seal was there where the other was, it hadn't been there seconds ago. "What is it?" Kabuto asked, then yelped when he went to touch it and instead received an aggressive shock, quickly snatching his hand back.

"An seal of guardianship, think of it as an protection charm. No one will ever control me again. But it also has an type of filter, so if the one-eyed ninja returns to renew the jutsu it won't work, but I'll know what he wants me to do, so I can act on them like he's in control, but he is not" he looked at Naruto "that's when Kabuto will get in touch with you." The tailed and winged boy nodded and leaned forward to get a better look at the new seal without touching "it seems your new seal acts like my Skulks, it protects the bearer from ALL chance of contamination. You saw it's reaction to Kabuto, now you know why when you tried to seal Sasuke the reaction was....severe."

Orochimaru's hand flew to the mark "you mean that they....."

"Yes. Somehow and some way, the knowledge of the ancients sealing was passed from them to you though this book, and to the Kyuubi through me."

 _"Although"_ he thought _"how did the knowledge of the ancient vampires sealing get passed to the nine tailed? They are two completely different time periods nowhere near each other?"_

 **"I have no idea"** came the inner reply **"I just have it. I never questioned it before."**

  
  
His answer came a few weeks after Tsunade's appointment as Fifth and the 'event' at Sound. Team Seven was called in for an special mission.

"The Fire Lord is sending an dignitary to Hidden Leaf" she said "to officiate my induction as Hokage. You four are to meet him on the way to Hidden Leaf, he should be just arriving in Grass Village now" she handed over the information on a scroll. "His safety is the top priority, the official is close friends with the Lord and his wife and has known them for many years. This makes him a target to those seeking to harm the Fire Lord. Meet him and make sure he and his property reach Hidden Leaf safely and undamaged."

"Um" Naruto started "why did you choose us of all teams? If this guy is so important, shouldn't the ANBU or even chichi be the ones to escort him."

"Because for some reason your team were requested" Tsunade said to them "no set reason why was given, just that he wanted you four and none else."

"Hmm" Kakashi said, stroking his covered chin thoughtfully "this implies either the Fire Lord is up to something putting him with us, or the dignitary knows of or one of us personally."

"But who and why?" Sasuke questioned.

"THAT we'll have to wait to find out."

As they moved towards the coordinates given Kakashi felt a sense of forbidding he hoped to the Kami was wrong. However he also noticed Naruto tensing the closer they got.

"Something's wrong" Naruto frowned and spoke suddenly, staring ahead of them where they were going intently.

Aware by now of the blonde's heightened senses and sixth sense for danger-never mind the fact he felt something wrong for himself, Kakashi tensed "what is it, Naruto?"

"I don't know exactly" the boy frowned "something's wrong ahead, I sense Jitsu's and fire."

"Like where we are supposed to meet our client?"

"SHIT!" Naruto was off so fast even Kakashi with all his years and experience, was having trouble keeping up.

They entered a clearing just in time to take the situation in.

Ninja's from the Fire Lord, probably guards to the dignitary, lay dead around the place, blood and...other things all over trees, grass and bare earth. Along with them were dead kin-nins, obviously the aggressors.

There was an covered carriage, the horses obviously gone, near the far trees.

Just as they were entering the clearing, Naruto was attacking one lone ninja, glowing sword drawn, however he wasn't in time to stop the man launching an huge fireball at the lone carriage. "SENSEI!!" Sakura screamed, Kakashi attempting to go through the hand signs for an water attack to douse the flames, but it was too late, THEY were too late.

Flames engulfed the carriage and there was no hope for those on board. Kakashi continued, hoping to put it out on time when he was stopped "Sensei let me, I won't need chakra."

Hesitating the man nodded.

Raising one hand, the other and then dramatically clapping his hands together Naruto send an huge tree-high vertical wall of water to cover the entire area of the burning structure, dousing it instantly. As the four headed for the ruined structure Kakashi spoke "which was that attack? I have never seen it before."

"Water glyph."

"You used Sound on those Sound nins in the forest of death, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about it" Kakashi said as they started to dig into the burnt frame, looking for survivors or bodies. So the pink and brunette haired teens began to recap the events as they worked.

"Quick thinking, Naruto" the sensei appraised "thinking like that on a battlefield is what keeps you and those you work with and love alive."

"Well father taught me that many enemy are NOT immune-even vulnerable-to their own attacks. So sound may be their attack, but it is also their weakness. I mean how many people out there train against their own bloodline and or attacks?"

"I do" Sasuke said "Itachi and I trained each other to resist or even overpower each other's Sharingan, he said I have to be ready for ANYTHING, even the unlikely attack of another Sharingan."

"Unlikely?" Naruto grunted "more like likely. Don't forget our enemy possesses an Uchiha body, complete with Sharingan. Obito may have had only one eye after giving it to Kakashi sensei, but how much do you want to bet once he transferred bodies, he transplanted his previous forms eyes into the new one? Meaning we have an former ANCIENT Uchiha with who knows how much knowledge and probably an mangeko to boot and years of hatred against the Senju and Kohona to contend with."

"I'd hardly call him ancient" Sasuke snorted "KAIN-SAMA is way older than this guy even Razeil-niisan and Kyuubi-neesan. Just because he's two hundred odd doesn't make him an ancient. He's not ancient, just old."

"True" came another's voice. "It would be an distinction known and I would expect from no one less then the son of my blood-child and his team."

The group froze, looking around but seeing nothing. The voice had been male, gentle and kind, whispering around them like an breeze through the trees, but while amused it seemed very grandfatherly, even priestly. The words were very old, almost like an priest would use, even ancient, but the actual age was indistinguishable.

"Wait" the blonde frowned "I know that voice, I've heard it before...But where?"

"Naruto?" the group looked at their blonde friend.

"I've heard it before, no...wait, niisan has. But we can't place it."

As they watched his eyes went white and he began to look around. _**"Where are you?"**_ He said in the voice they knew by now meant his brother's spirit was out and in control.

"Look up."

The blonde's head snapped up and he gaped, _**"YOU!? IT CAN'T BE!!"**_

The other three followed his eyes to gasp. Above the trees but close enough for them to see fully was a sight. Huge black wings dipped in white spread to allow flight, skin of dark grey\blue was a figure. He had slicked back black hair cut around the back of the neck and streaked with grey.

The hands were what could only be described as cloven, two fingers and a thumb.The eyes were yellow\gold the frame tall and well build-muscular.

Two longer and pointed canines were seen on the top jaw of the mouth, similar to Naruto when his brother showed fully.

He appeared at least forty, maybe younger.

He wore ANBU boots in white, rich white\gold long pants tucked into his boots and an matching white\gold sleeveless long-coat over an plain white shirt. Stitched into the coat and around the bottom that fluttered around his legs was writing so ancient they couldn't begin to read it, flowing up the sides and all around the outside-past the collar to meet the start at the bottom again, almost in an weird kind of circle.

On the back of the coat-from the shoulders to the leather belt, was an picture, a picture stitched also in gold but also yellow, red, purple, orange, cream and blue.

They were ten strange symbols each a different color, all revolving in a circle around another, to their surprise, the copy of Naruto's sword.

The sword was golden but seemed aflame, to their surprise there was ten more symbols circling the blade, inside the other circle.

The figure floated closer towards them causing the others to withdraw their kunai and tense for battle, but Naruto\Raziel raised one arm to block their path _**"Wait"**_ eyes narrowing **_"Janos?!"_**

KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN


	38. Chapter 38

"You know this....person, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, motioning the other two to stand down.

 ** _"NARUTO doesn't, but I do"_** the white eyed spirit said through his body _**"but how he got here and in this time, I have no idea. The last I heard, he was trapped in another world, the same world the enemies of my father's race were in."**_

"So he IS an enemy" the other two gripped their kunai tighter. _**"No, you are not listening properly"**_ the spirit said _**"I said he was TRAPPED in their world, not he WAS one. In fact he is far from it."**_

"What do you mean?"

 _ **"I mean in a round-about way, he is actually my-therefore Naruto's-grandfather."**_ The three looked at him in disbelief, "GRANDFATHER?!"

_**"He was the one responsible for my father, so my grandfather."** _

"Responsible?" Kakashi frowned "according to the Hokage, your father's kind are made from dead bodies, not born. So how could he be responsible for him? Your father was...." His one visible eye suddenly widened nearly all the way.

 _ **"Exactly"**_ the white eyed 'boy' nodded.

"Sensei?" Sakura questioned softly.

"According to the Third before he died, many millennium ago, before the elemental nations, the place was called Nosgoth. The humans here worshiped two highly evolved races, one demonic-looking called the Hylden and another angelic-looking, the Vampires." He motioned at the winged figure just landing in front of them.

He went on to tell her about the Elder God (Naruto\Raziel mumbling under his breath something about _**'bloody parasites with an ego the size of the entire planet'**_ ), the war between the races, the humans rejecting them in anger for the war they were put in the middle of, the rising of the pillars and the Soul Reaver sword, the other 'dimension' and the guardians.

Then he told her of the curse and all it entailed.

"They were eternally their age, immortal, but they were only be able to feed from human blood and unable to reproduce like us and any other life anymore, the race severed their connection to the planet and nature, their link to life. Instead they developed their own separate chakra system different to us and the sort all mortal life has."

Sasuke frowned "Is that what he means by 'Vampire Energy'? Vampire chakra?"

Kakashi nodded, echoing Naruto\Raziel.

"Before the Third's death he theorized that was why the Vampire race are able to reproduce by dead bodies. When a person dies their chakra system would slowly dissipate, allowing an infusion of Vampire Chakra to essentially restart their body. Because the chakra is different from its original, it causes changes in the body, like an virus affecting the body functions, mutating the dead and bringing them back as an mixture of host and source."

"An....interesting way of putting it, young one" the figure spoke. Kakashi shrugged "it was what The Third thought of, and Tsunade-sama agrees." Naruto\Raziel and occasionally the figure himself finished the story, Raziel telling the parts about himself and his 'father'.

Sakura frowned "what does all that have to do with this guy and our missing dignitary?" The other team members and their leader rolled their eyes at her stupidity "don't you get it, Sakura? HE IS the dignitary." She frowned "how does The Fire Lord know and send us one of THESE guys?! Why? And how can he be Naruto's grandfather if they can't have kids?"

The rest of the team sighed while the figure looked at her in fascination, as if someone this stupid was such an oddity he wanted to watch her like an scientist would a new species of life. "The Vampires, ancient, original or otherwise, claimed those they... brought back, THEY are their children."

"But they aren't" Sakura frowned.

 _ **"We ARE"**_ Raziel emphasized _**"Who or whatever we were in our previous life was gone. When I awoke after Kain raised me as his son, my previous life no longer existed, not just bodily, but in soul. I had no memory of who I had been or was supposed to be. I was reborn as Kain's son, his right hand, his first born."**_

"Then how did you know about hunting the Vampires and being the ancestor of the Uchiha?"

_**"What Kain told me and seeing for myself in the past with Mobius' time-stream device."** _

"Are any of those devices left?!" this worried the silver haired ninja, if an enemy got hold of one....

 _ **"They stopped working when the pillars were destroyed"**_ Raziel explained _**"even if they did still work, the secret of how to program them died with Mobius. Kain knows, but, well, there is no way he'd tell anyone."**_ He looked at the figure and raised an eyebrow curiously, only to receive a shake of his head "only the guardian of the pillar of time would know that secret."

 _ **"But you're an guardian, Janos, the last of the original guardians, the tenth guardian-of the Reaver. Surely you would know...."**_ He continued to shake his head "the pillars were connected to their guardians in ways separate than they were connected together, the pillars spoke their secrets only to their guardians."

_**"Then how did Kain..."** _

"He learned from Mobius and trail and error."

"Wait" Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully "if you eleven have been chosen as new Guardians and Janos-san was the original Guardian of the Reaver, since he is not dead, how could Raziel have replaced him?"

 _ **"I was born the new Reaver Guardian even though Janos didn't die at the time"**_ the white eyed young man started _**"so I couldn't fulfill my destiny. However there WAS a period of time he WAS dead that allowed me to resettle my role. When he was brought back through my....foolish actions, he arose as something else entirely."**_

"What do you mean?" they asked.

_**"There couldn't be two Reaver Guardians, however he is the last of the Original Vampires, by far older than Kain. He is the oldest living being on the planet, he KNOWS THINGS, long lost, forgotten or discarded. When he returned from death he became something else entirely, we felt it, nature through the pillars reaching out to something else, although at the time we had no idea what."** _

"What are you saying?"

 _ **"Janos is still a Guardian, but not like us, more like...."**_ Sasuke spoke "The Guardian of the knowledge-or history-whatever." The other two looked to the man who nodded seriously. _**"He's not like us, really"**_ Raziel explained _**"think of it as we are the Earths chosen, her children, but he has her blessing-which is why he's in the sun."**_

"So" Kakashi continued to stroke his chin "he has the knowledge of ALL his people and was chosen to help guide you eleven."

Raziel nodded and turned to look at the man with a frown _**"one thing confuses me though. How did you return from the Hylden world, Janos? I thought I had lost you that day to them."**_ The man looked regretful "and I am sorry I attacked you then, young one. I....was not myself."

_**"I understand and do not hold it against you, it was not YOU who did so but the Hylden lord. I regret also attacking you, my friend."** _

"Forgiven" the other said instantly. _**"Tell us how you escaped the Hylden world, Janos, so we may understand how you are here, now."**_ The figure nodded "I 'hitched a ride' as it were, out." Raziel\Naruto's eyebrow went up _**"with the Hylden, you've been out that long? Why didn't you tell father you were free? He's regretted what he did to you ever since I purified him and would have tried to make it up to you if you...."**_

"No" the other said firmly "later than the Hylden, recently, well, more recent than them."

"How recent?" Kakashi frowned at him.

"The Jubi."

Their eyes widened **_"you hitched a ride WITH THE JUBI out of the Hylden world?!"_**

The figure nodded "It was not always an violent being. In fact we were close friends in the other world, we learned various magic and information from each other during that time and hunted the Hylden together. That was how we found the gate out, we were following a fleeing group of the enemy. But something went wrong on the way out, the Jubi was somehow contaminated by the gate itself. Perhaps because it was built for the Hylden."

"Is that why it went on a rampage?" Sakura asked curiously "because it was contaminated by the gate? What about the Sage of Six Paths?"

"That is all true" the figure nodded to her "it was MY knowledge of Ancient Vampire magic and the Jubi's own, told to me so long ago by the very being itself that allowed the human to do what he did, trapping it within his body and controlling it.

When he separated each as a guardian of the villages, I had long gone into an deep sleep, hidden away from this human world, leaving only the Sage himself with the knowledge of my location. It was the sudden flare of Raziel's energy, obviously freed from the swords confines that roused me."

 _ **"Ah"**_ the spirit being inside the boy nodded _**"my escape from the swords ashes and bonding to Naruto."**_

They nodded in understanding of this.

He suddenly blinked _**"wait, did you say you taught the Buji all about ancient vampire magic and practices?"**_   When the figure nodded his eyes widened. It all fit. The seals, their glyphs, how Kyuubi knew something that amounted to vampire magic, the similarities between Orochimaru's seal and theirs. Somehow Kyuubi had retained that knowledge when the Buji were separated, or at least part of it.

"So the reason the Buji are such negative powers is the contamination of this gate" Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, continuing on their conversation, oblivious of the winged and tailed others distraction "I wonder if there's a way to clear them of it?" Raziel grinned _**"It's already happened to two."**_

"WHAT?!" the man looked at him.

_**"Naruto's soul changed the Reaver when we merged, made the wraith blade able to purify not just Kain, but Kyuubi. She is as she was meant to be now, Naruto's sister and all she was before-I suppose. Then he was able to use the sword to purify the one tailed raccoon-dog and his host. The wraith blade may be able to purify the other buji as well."** _

"It may be worth a try" Kakashi said, "I can't imagine the other villages wouldn't want their guardians purified as well." He looked at the other "how did you end up being The Fire Lord's dignitary and coming here?"

"It appears The Sage Of Six Paths only told ONE person of my location and existence. The ancestor of The Fire Lords wife. He seemed to know who I was exactly and wanted my safety above all else."

"So" Kakashi stroked his chin again "after learning of Kain being awake and what happened with Raziel you came here."

"Not exactly" he said "they were reluctant to endanger me by letting me out of their sight. Although I could undoubtedly leave easily on my own, I found the various humans there, none of which feared me or wished me harm, fascinating. However sensing recently an surge in energy not only familiar but totally unexpected, I was eager to get here to investigate it."

"You mean Naruto or his brother's chakra."

"No, Original Vampire energy, from BEFORE the Hylden cursed us."

They looked at him in disbelief "you mean someone here escaped the curse and is descended from your race?! Who?! Where!?"

"There" he looked at Naruto\Raziel.

"NARUTO!? Naruto is descended from your original race?!"

"No, he IS one of my original race. Now."

They were completely stunned.

"Somehow whether it is through Raziel or Kain once baring my heart or a combination of them all, he has become what we once were."

 _ **"So THAT explains the raven wings, both of ours"**_ Naruto murmured thoughtfully.

"Um" eyes now blue, Naruto scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment "you see Hinata and I....we....."

"I see you, child" the figure reached out to touch behind him, fingers running through feathers-which made him shiver in something they couldn't read. Instantly the other drew his hand back "I apologize, young one. It has been so long since I saw another with such limbs like mine I forgot how sensitive they can be."

"It's ok" Naruto grinned "it's just that usually the only people who touches them are Baa-chan when she examines me and Hinata-chan. So I kinda got use to them being, well, you know" he blushed deeply. They understood his embarrassment. The figure frowned "however I see only one like mine as well as one like Raziel and you implied more-including another with such features. What do you mean by that, child?"

"Oh THAT. Well, you see, my mate has them as well, two of them like yours, only hers are black dipped in flame." The other looked shocked "mate? Dipped in flame?"

"Yeah. Her name is Hinata and when she was five her parents and father had an marriage contract set up for us both. So she moved in with us and since she and I were already friends we just started sleeping in the same room together. Father said since she was going to be living with us and everything then she'll do everything I am, like training."

Kakashi's eyes widened at this "Hinata Hyuga is like you as well?! Those wings were real?!" Naruto nodded "she's unsure about other people's reaction to it, so she uses an illusion jutsu to look completely normal, but she's not. The more we trained growing up we noticed, the more powerful she became in chakra and body and how slowly she was starting to show abilities only I had.

When she started showing wings like my raven one, we went to baa-chan in concern. She said since we grew up together and even slept together in the same room or same bed, Hinata-chan's chakra had started tuning into mine and even absorbing some. Since we were kids our chakra was just starting to develop, so by being exposed to each other almost constantly our chakra-even my Vampire Energy-was tuning automatically into each other and sort of mixing and developing together."

Kakashi blinked at the boy "you mean she's developed INTO what you are? She's become an Original Vampire as well?"

"Yeah."

The figure blinked in shock at him as well "not only are you one of my race before the curse, enhanced by the chakra of an buji, but your... mate has developed into one as well."

Naruto nodded.

"You realize what this means, Naruto" Kakashi frowned at the boy "between the two of you, you can rebirth their line. Any kids you two have will be the same."

Yeah but any kids THEY have probably won't. Mixed blood."

"Not necessarily" Kakashi said "if you can influence the Hyuuga heir to become one, chances are any your kids have would either be born the same, or at least change so in the womb as they are developing."

"If this is the case" the figure said, drawing himself up proudly "as the last of our line it is my job to train him and any after him as such, as in the full of what we are capable of and can do."

"Training?!" Naruto sat up in excitement "you're gonna train me!!"

Kakashi chuckled "you just got our Naruto's attention. You don't know what you're in for. He runs everyone ragged. Even Kain occasionally tell him off for annoying him with his demands for training or spars."

The man smiled gently, fondly "we shall see." He looked at Naruto, eyes intense. "We shall see" he repeated.

KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN

Before they left the figure-Janos Audron-insisted they search the ruins of the carriage for two large chests, stating not only were they fire-proof but he needed them for his stay.

One contained clothes he needed for his stay and scrolls he had brought for Kain and Tsunade. Since it would be lighter, Sakura was charged with carrying it.

The other however contained armor and weapons designed and enhanced by Janos himself, made by The Fire Lords own most skilled smiths, also money for his stay, should he need it.

Sasuke and Naruto would carry this, while Kakashi kept a look out, Janos walking beside his 'grandson' so the two could converse, alternating between Raziel and Janos talking about the history and past of their experiences and that of the Original Vampire race and Naruto and Janos about a training schedule for them.

They decided to stop for the night, not because anyone was tired, but because they had been attacked a few times on the way and needed to regroup and work out plans of defense and attack for the next day.

They had quickly discovered that while as an dignitary for the Fire Lord, Janos was a target, it seemed the main target was the chests. They reasoned the armory chest was wanted because it would provide someone with armor and weapons past human standards, although who knew this, they didn't know.

Janos held his own against attacking ninjas, even if he had no jutsu's, but he bore an TK power like Naruto had shown, something that looked like an sort of shushinn, agility and strength as well as speed. Not to mention being able to fly out of range of any attacks or jutsu's. Also he had something that resembled what could only be described as green lightening that Raziel obviously recognized by his brief wince when he first saw it.

He also was able to fight hand to hand with ease, considering his vampire strength and speed they understood, however Naruto asked him about it later, how he knew hand-to-hand.

He went on to explain how he had received training from some of the best fighters under The Fire Lord. He had been bored and the lord thought it best he have some direct combat training to protect himself, despite the fact that his kind had been born, grown up and died in battle with the Hylden.

They soon reached the gates of Kohona and were allowed through, heading straight for the Hokage tower. Naruto grinned at the winged man at the looks he was getting and changed the subject "Baachan is gonna be so surprised to see you, so is chichi! Father would never have suspected you were here and baachan is gonna flip! She thinks your dead."

"She knows about me?"

"Oh yeah! Baachan is an Kainite, her whole family go way back and know everything about your kind and father! She's been researching it and the curse and helping chichi unlock some of the stuff he can do that he never knew about! They even developed an blood pill for him to take when he can't or won't feed. Which is like, never." He grinned sheepishly "well baachan develops it and Chichi takes it. He's kinda her guinea pig."

The smile was back "but because Chichi does, she's developed other stuff too. A blood pill for ninja's that can help with blood loss during battle and even a Elderith Pill for me and my friends."

"What do you mean by humans taking Elderith Pills, Naruto?" the winged man looked alarmed "that type of energy is dangerous for normal humans!"

Naruto made a motion at Sasuke who dug into his pouch and threw something small to him, which he immediately handed to the man "these. They are capsules containing high concentrations of an water we found in Wave."

The vampire popped the pill in his mouth and looked thoughtful as he swirled it around then swallowed. He looked at Naruto curiously "you FOUND the balance glyph?"

"Yeah. The other glyphs reacted to it, nearly pulling me there. I had to go or they wouldn't stop vibrating. I was on a mission, I needed to concentrate."

"Humans can not use this energy, Naruto, it is too dangerous for them."

"I know, but some of my friends are different. When I was a kid we went through this kind of ceremony and now they can not only use my glyphs, but apparently have one of their own. They need it to help them use it."

"One of our ancient Vampires, long before us, apparently foresaw a group of powerful humans-lead by one of us-bringing total peace to the entire planet. So our ancestors created not just the glyphs for the one who would lead them but his allies and companions. For you to have those glyphs through Raziel and your friends finding and using the others means......."

Sasuke's eyes widened "Naruto IS that one of legend and WE, his childhood friends, are the allies!"

The winged vampire nodded solemnly.

"What EXACTLY does this legend say?" Kakashi asked in concern. "Funny enough it mentioned the Juubi."

"The Juubi!? How?"

"It spoke of an outcast attempting to 'reunite what has been torn asunder into nine, back into one' and how with the aid of 'the child with eyes of death' he would attempt to murder his enemy and how, 'with eyes of the moon' he would subjugate the entire world, every living creature. Then how all that would be able to stop him would be the 'Child Of The scion of balance and his allies.'"

Naruto looked at his sensai questionably who nodded. He looked at the Original Vampire "Janos, there is something you should know....."

"I see" the Ancient Vampire nodded thoughtfully later as they made their way inside the tower and headed for the woman's office to report "if this is as you say, young one, we indeed need to discuss this with both your father and Leader."

Naruto put on his playful foxy side "yeah she's probably wanna talk to you for A LONNNNGGGG TIME about your people and their magic, how they did certain things, other legends and all that, she'll probably wanna get in your head as well. She'll want you to stay with her too I bet." He leered comically "I heard sensai Jiriayia say one day when he thought no one could hear him that she seriously needs to get laid."

"BAKA!" the said woman screamed, throwing and heavy paperweight at his head as they entered the room, which missed as he moved aside, giggling "but baachan, I was only repeating what my sensai said! You TOLD me I had to listen to my teachers to learn."

"Not about THAT, baka!" another item went flying at him, which again he avoided with an loud laugh, dashing behind the winged man and crouching, using him as a shield.

At first they thought she was going to throw, but then she froze, her eyes slowly widening nearly all the way and her mouth dropped open, shock written all over her frozen form. Kakashi took the opportunity and stepped forward, introducing them to each other formally "Lady Hokage this is the visiting dignitary from The Fire Lord, Janos Audron, once Tenth guardian of Nosgoth and The Soul Reaver, Last of the Original Vampires. Janos-san this is Lady Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of Kohona, granddaughter of the First."

"A pleasure to meet you" Janos bowed low, his coat making a slight shushing sound against his legs.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune seemed concerned about her stunned state and the way Kakashi had introduced him. How could he be a vampire when Naruto's father was supposed to be the last? How was he an 'Original' one? What exactly did that mean?

And why did his mere presence stun her sensai so?

Slowly the woman lowered her arm, noticing everyone in the room giving her concerned looks, even the ANBU guards hidden around the room. "I....." she slowly sat down again, looking around at the faces. This was no time to play fangirl to her godson's newly discovered grandfather. She was the Hokage, a certain amount of respect and dignity was required.

She could freak out and go fangirl later.

Although she had to admit, despite his inhuman parts, he was an devastatingly handsome man.

And unlike everyone in the village with the exception of the pervert, he was older than her and could probably hold his own in a battle with her of strength. She was suddenly interested, even if he COULDN'T give her heirs, she'd had enough of kids to last a lifetime anyway. Besides, that's what Naruto and his mate was for. What would she find from examining him? Kain was fascinating enough, but THIS was one of the original race, the source of the vampires, the original cursed beings.

The figures head suddenly turned to look at her godson, one of the most gentle and pure smiles she had ever seen on his face "I heard that, young one." Naruto blushed in embarrassment and muttered under his breath. Something about the Whisper and reading minds and Kain. The vampire original smiled-an almost smirk-at him. Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention, looking to her ANBU "Summon Kain-san to me at once and the rest of you leave us alone. This is an private meeting. Kakashi, you and your students are dismissed until tomorrow morning. Naruto, you stay."

"Yes, Hokage" the silver haired cyclops bowed and left, followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto grinned "you don't have to call Chichi, baachan. I already did."  
  
"Naruto?"

"You forgot about...." he tapped his temple.

"So that's what Janos-sama meant by he heard that" she said.

"Um" Naruto blushed "yeah. Is my mate back from her teams mission yet? Janos knows what's happening with us." This perked her interest "Really? And what is that?" Naruto told her what had happened, what they had discussed and the vampire had said, including sensing the energy he put out and what it meant. Tsunade gaped as she stood abruptly "Original Vampire?" she looked at the winged vampire "like you are?"

He nodded  "My Original kind, BEFORE the curse."

"By Kami" she breathed as she sank back in the chair, "this is big, REALLY big." She let out a long breath and looked up "tell me everything, both of you."

"There's not just that" Naruto said softly, seriously "There's something else you should know-about an ancient legend and death approaching. Maybe not now, but soon."

"Tell me" she said seriously.

It took at least an hour of discussion before the blonde woman nodded "I agree, this is extremely important since not only does it fit in with information we currently have but events that have come to light" she glared at Naruto "I'm sure I don't need to tell you how mad I am that you endangered the lives of your friends like that." The boy nodded shamefully. "But since it happened ten years ago, it's too late now."

The lady Hokage turned to the door, bellowing a name. The door opened and a head popped in, wild hair with a bandage across the nose "Hokage?"

"Call the council members together for a meeting in half an hour, tell them it's about an danger to the very village and clans themselves. Call the other clan heads and tell them to join for the same reason.

Then summon......" she looked at Naruto briefly "the Nara heir, Akimichi heir as well as the Aburame heir, Hyuga heir and Inuzuka heir if they have returned yet, at the hospital in three hours. Has Kain-san arrived yet?"

The man looked behind him briefly before looking back "he is waiting to see you, Lady Hokage, as is team 8."

Naruto immediately perked up "Hinata!" He looked at the winged man and ignoring the woman’s protests left the room at nearly a run, returning quickly however with the girl wrapped in his arms, one hand wrapped around his fathers wrist, dragging both with him with an excited babble of "you gotta meet him, Hina!" the rest of team 8 and their sensai trailing behind, the Inuzuka heir wanting to see who had his best friend so excited, the Aburame heir following his friend and the sensai just following them.

The minute Kain saw who else was in the room he froze, shocked, eyes wide "Janos?!"

"Yes, my son. I am pleased to see you well."

"But how? How did you....." he suddenly stopped and blinked, relaxing "you found a way to escape. I should have known" he gave an dark grin "you are the last, I should have considered that meant you'd be craftier and more intelligent to find a way to escape, I did. I didn't see you there, I should have realized that meant you found a way out as did I." The man looked shocked and surprised "YOU were in the Hylden world?" Kain nodded "briefly. It happened when Raziel was trying to resurrect you." He looked at the others in the room "and it is a story for another time. How did you get here?"

"That also is a story for another time young one. For now there are far more important matters to discuss." He gave his attention back to Naruto who was leading his mate to his side. The Hokage looked at the rest of the group "Kurenai give your teams report to Kotetsu here and then you're dismissed until called. Kiba, Shino, I want to see you both at the hospital in a few hours" when the Inuzuka heir opened his mouth to protest, she glared at him "that's an order."

"They'll be there, Lady Hokage" Kurenai said, steering the two boys away and out of the room, Naruto and the two waving to each other.

Once the five were alone, Kain spoke to his son and daughter "you can shed your disguise, show Janos your true appearance now." Naruto nodded encouragement and in a blink of an eye they stood there, fully revealed to the man.

Slowly the man circled both, eyes going over every inch of them, from the large feathered wings-Hinata's indeed appearing dipped in flame, to the grey skin and so on. The only difference was while the ancient vampire bore the long canines, cloven feet and hands, the two barely teens retained their human appearance. Well, except the skin color, wings and a few other small features.

But their hands and feet were the same as humans-well except the long black clawed nails. But then again the Inuzuka, like Kiba, had clawed hands so that wasn't unusual.

Natural weapons of the species, Tsunade had theorized, from when the race was not as advanced as they were before the curse. Same with the wings. In fact Tsunade had the theory that while the Hylden race had some insect genetics in them, like a more advanced Aburame, and developed an hard skin\shell for defense, the vampires had been more bird-like, both in appearance and in defense. In fact Tsunade had likened them to an eagle race, powerful claws for defense and also for-unnecessary after they evolved-catching prey. In many ways the race WAS bird-like. Their liken for high places to build their homes-or aeries-even BEFORE the human hunters and war with the Hylden. While the Hylden preferred underground or such similar structures.

Their unusual skin color which was probably due to their original feather color and as they developed it just stayed on their skin, growing with their development.

The Hylden were pale colors, whites, browns, colors likened to insects. Their skin was tough and in the end even their limbs had began to twist and grow as such. Although there was so few actual pictures or such of the race past the few uncovered because of the Original Vampires seeking to remove all trace of their enemy, it was unknown if they truly looked that way in the beginning before the dimension they were trapped in warped them, or it was just the Original Vampires painting them demonically to dehumanize them.

While undoubtedly she could ask Janos for a description of the Original Hylden, chances are he'd either didn't remember-it WAS eons ago-or would probably describe them the same.

Besides, the chances or Janos being the ORIGINAL tenth guardian was slim. True the race was cursed at the moment of the raising of the pillars, the guardians chosen at that moment, and there was NO WAY Janos was a turned human like Kain, but the chances of the Original Vampire having seen an Original Hylden was next to impossible! Even if Janos was a child when they were cursed, he wouldn't remember them and by the time he was trapped in their dimension, they were already mutated.

Same reason she couldn't ask Kain. She supposed that it would just have to be a mystery.

What she could do with Janos......oh, the possibilities were endless. The race invented Genjitsu's, spells, manipulated chakra and after they were cursed-Vampire energy\magic. They invented machines and technology, taught humans all that plus everything they now knew and professed to have created themselves. Everything humans had made or invented themselves had their roots in either Original Vampire or even Original Hylden technology or magic.

What sort of things did Janos know that no human or other beings alive ever could know or think of? How could Original Vampire technology improve the village and its defenses? Another thought made her want to drool. What about healing? How much more did he know that she could learn from him? How many more lives could she save thanks to his knowledge?

She glanced over at Naruto, standing between his adopted father and grandfather, telling Hinata what had happened and who the new man was, what it meant to them and so on.

Did the Original Vampires know about the Spectral Realm? If so, their knowledge would benefit both Naruto's further development and anything he could do, there was possibly other glyphs and Reaver enhancements out there only they knew about-and their location.

And other temples and hidden locations for things they needed or could use. Hidden Leaf-and by default any of their allies-could once again become what they once was before the Kyuubi's attack.

Villages allied with them suffering for various reasons-be it previous invasion and oppression like Wave-or lack of business like Suna, they could help them fully and restore their businesses and the flow of it going and out. Her mussing was interrupted by Naruto "there is something else, baachan, something I've theorized and been trying to figure out, but Janos confirmed to me. It's to do with our glyph seals and what happened to HIM in THAT chamber."

Taking the hint the new Fifth Hokage dismissed everyone else, even her hidden ANBU guards, enacted an privacy seal around the chamber and motioned the boy and his recently discovered grandfather to sit.

Naruto told her EVERYTHING, from start to finish, how they decided to use an seal Kyuubi knew of to connect each other, how they were going to originally use it to track each other in case the other was in danger, the ceremony, the way it changed during and the end result. How exactly they were connected, the stages of the glyph each could use and how each gained aspects of each other. The way they reacted so violently to the touch of others than the group-adding THAT is what had happened to the snake nin with Sasuke-and how this was the TRUE reason for the eldritch pills.

He let both briefly examine the mark on the back of his neck, forbidding them to touch it for their own safety. He explained what had happened at Sound and how the item Orochimaru had found lead to the destruction of an seal placed over him at a young age and how he had regained his complete memories from it. Then how IT had reacted so alike to theirs. Also how Kabuto had told them recently how the book was highly detailed on sealing, ANCIENT VAMPIRE seals, it was even helping the sannin to refine the curse seals into something more. The Medic even thought the snake nin would be able use it to allow others to use the sage chakra with certain limits. "He said all it would do would be 'open the door' so to speak and regulate the flow."

So, you're saying that this 'ceremony' you all enacted came from something Janos-sama taught the Jubi during their time together and somehow the Kyuubi retained memory or memories of that. How much of this knowledge do you think she retained?"

"We don't know, all of it? Part of it? They know the way they have been since they were the Jubi here is wrong, both her AND the Shukaku have mentioned they KNOW they weren't always like that and have vague memories of a time they were one and happy, but they don't remember anything other than that. They KNOW what happened when the Jubi attacked was wrong and Kyuubi and now the one tailed know they were contaminated to cause it, but they don't remember how or why" he tapped his forehead "now they do, Kyuubi heard and sent the knowledge to Gaara and his."

"Hokage?" there was a knock on the seal protected door "the council are ready and waiting in their chambers."

"I want you two to come with me to see the council. We need to inform them of these events" she stood up, followed by the two males “I need you to both to tell them all you told me and what it means."

"Of course" Janos said followed by Naruto's nod.

After canceling the seals, the three moved off towards the chambers where the current Council sat waiting. She motioned them to wait for her signal outside and entered, the great doors closing behind her.

With their enhanced hearing the males could hear what was going on inside as Tsunade brought the group to attention.

"What is so important it calls us away from our Clan duties?" Tsume asked her. The Fifth  recapped the important parts of what they had learned of the power trying to bring down Hidden Leaf.

"We all know of this already, why call us together NOW?"

"Because some new information has come to light linking to the facts we already have and revealing some truths, INCLUDING something that happened about seven years ago to the clan heirs" she looked at the ones in question "YOUR heirs."

"What did they do?" It was the Aburame head who asked this.

"It is in connection with their new appointments as natures Guardians. I'm sure you all noticed that immediately after their meeting with each other, they immediately became close, even connected, in a way almost....preternaturally so."

They must have nodded because she was going on "they all started to display slight changes, to personality, to chakra flow, even physical."

Five of the clan heads murmured together uncertain and concerned. However they didn't hear from Shibi Aburame. Tsunade noticed this "Aburame, you don't sound surprised."

"I have known for years. The day it happened when Shino came home my Kikai alerted me of the change in him. He told me all that had happened and their worries and what they had said. I kept an eye on it over the years and had it done anything....negative, I would have reported it-or done something about it. So far as far as I've seen the effects have been positive so I saw no reason."

Tsume spoke "does this have anything to do with why Kiba suddenly seemed to get control of his temper more and become more of a thinker?"

When Tsunade answered in an positive the woman snorted "then I don't care."

"Is this why Choji's diabetes stabilized?" Choza asked and when the Hokage again answered in the positive he spoke again "then I agree with Inuzuka and Aburame-sama." There was an unanimous agreement and an flustered Tsunade moved on to the new information about their enemy and the ancient vampire legend. When she had finished they heard Tsume speak, a frown in her voice "where did you get this new information from? How do you know it's reliable?"

"You are all aware of the Fire Lord sending an dignitary here to officiate my appointment? How the man was a target because of his close friendship with the lord? Well it turns out that he is also known by both Kain and Raziel" she raised her voice "you can come in now."

Side-by-side Naruto and Janos entered the room, moving to stand before the table the council sat at.

"Fellow members of the council of Kohona, may I introduce Janos Auldron, last of the Ancient Vampires, once Guardian of the Reaver, now the Earth's Guardian of Knowledge, best friend of the Lord Of The Land Of Fire, Kain's blood father and Raziel-therefore NARUTO'S grandfather."

**********************************************************************************************************


	39. Chapter 39

The council took a few seconds to reply to this "excuse me Lady Hokage?"

You heard me. You are aware of the fact that The Fire Lords wife was an Kainite, well it appears that AS WELL AS their knowledge of Kain, for the last ten to twenty years they have been sheltering Janos san here, protecting him from possible danger and\or discovery. However after sensing Naruto's burst of....temper, he decided to come here personally and train him. It was HE who brought this new information to our attention, through the knowledge of an previous Time Guardian."

"And how would HE know of this?"

You all read the reports on the Guardians of the pillars, their origin and Naruto's new breed, INCLUDING your heirs. The original Guardians were linked to their pillar by an item of magic-ancient vampire chakra, and through that device could manipulate their element. The Time Guardian was able to go backwards and forwards through time. It is quite possible one is watching the village occasionally, recording events yet to come for us, as warning to the future."

"If one of these Time Guardians has been watching the village, why have we never seen nor sensed them? No insult Janos-sama, but they are pretty obvious in appearance." Janos nodded his acceptance of the words and spoke himself "the Guardians of the Pillar of Time were there to insure it's continuation and that it was untampered with. Do you think that would be possible if ANYONE could see them?"

"So they had some way to hide themselves" Tsunade said "perhaps they hid INSIDE the time-stream itself and just watched? That way they would be able to see, but not be seen or sensed, because they're not really there."

"It is possible. Each Guardian was privy to the secrets of their pillar-and NOBODY else."

Naruto spoke "what about Moebius, Janos? If the Guardians were able to see backwards and forwards, why didn't they do something to stop him? Or at least help others stop him?"

"Who said they didn't?" the ancient vampire looked at him.

"Janos?" he questioned.

"When did Raziel find the first Reaver enhancement?"

"As soon as he left the.....oh!" it made sense. Why had the first of them been so close to the Sarafan Keep? And then each with increasing difficulty throughout the area, but none so far away or so hard he could not EVER get them.

Now that he thought of it, other things made sense as well. The Time devices. Except for the one Moebius first manipulated, the others sent him where he wanted to go. Were they pre-set by them? There was other little puzzle pieces here and there that didn't fit before, but made sense now if the previous Guardians were trying to help without 'directly' interfering.

And the artwork in the Reaver temples. Why would they bother to leave those for him-or even Kain? Why had Vorador been waiting outside one for him with his cryptic remark? Did Janos will him there? Had it been designed that way and not just the whim of an world-weary and tired soul? By one of Vorador's remarks, Raziel had assumed others could enter the temple, if not use it but access it at least, but maybe he meant the ancient vampires who built it.

Other things, small things as well, like how did Mortanius know Kain was the next Balance Guardian, how did he know that Janos' heart would resurrect him as a vampire, how did it get spread that Janos heart could bring the dead back? Raziel-and the other two agreed-could not see the Sarafan or someone sticking it in a dead body to watch them be reborn as a vampire-unless is was some sort of sick game they played and if so, Raziel really did NOT want to remember that.

Then there was the glyphs, not the ones Raziel had but the ones created especially for each of their allies. How did they know what each person needed unless they were watching? And knowing to leave SASUKE, not Itachi the family scrolls. The family tree and......well it went on and on.

So the previous Time Guardians had really been a big help, so much for the 'no interfering in the Time stream' idea.

His attention was brought back as Tsunade spoke to him "Naruto we need you to tell the council EVERYTHING, from the day you found Kain-san to now. Leave nothing out, no matter how small or insignificant you think it is." Naruto obeyed, however he started EARLIER, with Kyuubis' memories of the day she escaped his mothers seal and the one eye masked ninja who gained control of her and turned her against the village.

When he was finally done an hour and a half later the entire room, including Janos Audron were shocked, but for different reasons.

"An Uchiha" one council member murmured "an Uchiha was the cause of all this and is our enemy."

"Not just any Uchiha" Tsunade said "by what scraps we have gotten from the spirits Naruto has spoken with, it is none other than THE Madara Uchiha."

"But how? How did he survive so long?!"

"An jitsu, recently taught to Orochimaru, an body swapping one" The Fifth Hokage showed a piece of paper she held, which she handed out copies to each council member "this guy is single-handedly responsible for the disappearance and or defection of any Uchiha over the past two hundred or so years. They don't betray the village or are KIA (Killed In Action), this guy forcefully takes over their bodies and uses it until either he finds a better one, or the current one is injured too severely to continue using.

He is responsible for not only the Kyuubi attack and death of hundreds of civilians and ninja, but the murder of the entire Uchiha clan except Itachi and Sasuke."

Tsume frowned "why would he murder the entire clan when he needs them alive to use as bodies?"

"Apparently he believes HE should be the next Hokage, he believed it when he was in his own time and still does so now. He wanted the Uchiha clan leading 'as is their right' but the current clan head refused to betray the village. Ibiki, Kain and I theorize once the clan head became Hokage, he planned to take over his body and rule himself under his guise. Perhaps Fugaku knew he was planning this and that's why he refused. As for bodies to use, both Itachi and Sasuke are alive to use in case he needs them, which explains a few things, why he didn't try to murder them after learning they were alive and part of why he corrupted Orochimaru, he needed his knowledge gained through genetic and biological experimentation to enhance Sasuke, so he could make him a stronger more resilient vessel."

"Which is why Orochimaru was sent out to curse mark the youngest Uchiha" Tsume nodded in understanding "all he had to do was 'call' to him through the mark and the boy would come straight to him."

"Except for since he bore the glyph seal, that rejected the mark, protecting him." Naruto nodded. "And what if he had chosen the other side of the neck-or another part of the body to place the mark?"

"I don't think that would have worked either" Naruto said "he would have been protected" Naruto reached up to touch the mark on the back of his neck "these protect us, it doesn't matter were they just do. It doesn't seem to like any other than each other touching it. It's bonded us together, not just like we intended, but as a unit. When the guys finally find their own mates...." he shrugged "I don't know what will happen."

"Are you saying that the mark will reject any person wanting to touch them? That they won't even be able to produce children?!" Naruto glared at the council member "can YOU touch him?!" When he opened his mouth, Naruto looked at the others "can YOU?!"

The clan heads nodded.

"All I'm saying is that whoever they choose will have to be either someone they know first and trust, or someone THEY want. If they relax and trust the other, the seal won't react, well, as long as they don't touch it."

"Were are they located?" Tsume asked and Naruto told them were each of their children bore it and what it would look like on each of them. Tsunade looked at the clock on the wall "I have each of them meeting me at Kohona General in fifteen minutes if you wish to be there to witness the examination-or at least our attempt" she looked at the ancient vampire "if you wish to join us Janos-sama, I would appreciate any input you would have."

The ancient vampire nodded.

The meeting was called to a halt and together the two adults and tailed\winged boy moved off towards the hospital.

Half an hour later the Skulk Seven were each seated on an stool in a line with their glyph seal bared. Shikamaru currently had his arm out, wrist bared and seal exposed while Tsunade touched the skin on either side, but avoided the actual edges, eyes scouring the mark while Janos stood two down, examining Sasuke's. "It seems the mark feeds on the chakra of the barrier, but at the same time feeds it back" Janos said softly "the energy is akin to our ancient magic, but different. Whatever this seal is, the spell used on it isn't completely one of ours."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"It's changed somehow, partly vampire magic, partly jutsu, partly the energy of the Juubi. I can only assume the Kyuubi was missing parts of the proper incantation in her memory and substituted for something from the Juubi's memory and an jutsu. It is so mixed up and interwoven and changed even I have no idea what it is, let alone any idea how to unravel it."

"So you mean somehow either Kyuubis' memories of it got mixed up, but it succeeded anyway with some more....positive affects, or she is so intelligent that she KNEW mixing certain elements of each would produce this effect." The two looked at Naruto who's eyes went vacant for a few seconds before he came back with "both."

"What do you mean both?"

"She knew combining elements of each would have an certain affect, she was able to sense the guys chakra so she knew what we could do, but something else happened to change things."

"Like what?"

"Well niisan's soul interfered in ways she didn't expect. There was our latent appointments as Guardians, the glyphs, so on."

"You mean" Tsunade said thoughtfully "that because Shikamaru is the death and life Guardian his chakra tuned into Raziel-san at that vital time since he was an wraith, and when he did, you others also automatically tuned in to him. That Raziel-san's soul activated the glyphs as some sort of defense without his own knowledge and when he did, it caused the incantation to mutate, therefore completely changing it and its purpose."

Naruto paused again then nodded "it seems so."

"Hum" the blonde Hokage and healer exchanged looks with Janos.

The clan heads, who were standing nearby observing spoke  "so no one will ever be able to tamper with these, let alone copy or remove them." Tsunade nodded "there is nothing at all in existence like these and never will be. I highly doubt even I-with years to study them and Janos-sama's help-will even begin to unravel them, let alone an enemy."

The parents exchanged looks while Kain just shrugged and grinned sardonically at Naruto.

"So there is nothing we can do" Tsume asked to which Tsunade nodded seriously. She looked at the seven "You may as well go home, this may take a while." The group nodded and after fixing themselves up left, deciding to train. They were just leaving the hospital exit when they were approached "hey guys, finished with Tsunade-san?" Naruto smiled "hi 'Kura, yep, done."

"Where are you going?"

"To train" Sasuke answered her. Sakura grinned "can I come?"

Kiba shrugged "sure. The more the merrier. Just don't expect us to go easy on you." Sakura shook her head "nope. I think I'm ready to try going all out."

"Then come on."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at training ground 44. Sakura frowned "here, why?"

"Because we can train in the protected area without any eyes on us." Sakura understood and the Guardians-minus Kain-moved inside towards the area that once held the ruined remains of the Pillars. They didn't take long to start and soon lost track of time, only stopping when Kain arrived for a break and to allow Sakura to rest and catch her breath. The group rested on the platform, each coincidentally seated where their pillar used to be. Whether they had done this on purpose or had just done this by instinctive reaction they would never know.

Kain approached the group lounging in the their spots, moving up the platform steps and grinning at Raziel and Kyuubi flopped out on the ground in the form of blood clones, amused by the fact even his blood-son and the demon were exhausted by the group. One or two of the group called a greeting as he approached them, Kain waving back, the vampire smirking at Raziel as he raised his head enough to look at him. Kain even chuckled as his blood-son obviously flipped him the bird, not happy by the vampire's amusement at his expense.

Once he had suitably shown his father-figure his feelings on the situation, Raziel flopped back down and just concentrated on the sky and trying to force away the dizziness assaulting him. Kain moved past the still form of the Kyuubi, whose only reaction was to blink at him. In passing he noted her 'human' or 'mortal' form really was quite striking, but nothing like Anko's in his opinion. Still, when he was mortal and alive he MIGHT have been interested.

She suddenly frowned at him and Kain swiftly censored his thoughts and any expression that might have slipped out. Moving up the platform Kain reached his adopted son's side and sat down "how was training?" Naruto's head turned and he grinned at him. Kain chuckled softly "foolish question, huh." The other Balance Guardian just shrugged casually and looked at the others.

"I see you all managed to exhaust Kyuubi and Raziel."

"It's really not that hard. Even though THEY are powerful, the bodies they have are only blood clones and subject to their ability to use chakra to control them. We only stopped so they and Sakura could rest." Kain nodded as he glanced at the pale red head "I see she isn't as exhausted as you all would normally make her the few other times you sparred."

Naruto looked pleased "ever since the chunnin exams she's hunkered down and become determined to prove her worth as both a ninja and a guardian. She's up at dawn training with Gai senseis' team. After that she studies under baachan both her strength technique and medical training. After that she is studying chemistry, alchemy, anything she can get her hands on to help her appointment as States Guardian. After that she trains with Chiku. Then team training with us and Kakashi sensei. And this is EVERYDAY unless we have missions. We a couple of times had convince her to rest or take a day off" he shook his head ruffly "I never thought anyone else would train more than I."

Kain seemed amused and surprised by this "why do you think she is going through such an effort?"

Naruto shrugged "all of us are clan heirs, even niisan and neesan in their own ways. We come from ninja families, HERS are civilians. We either have clan jutsu's or bloodlines, SHE doesn't. If we are having trouble chakra-wise, we go to a family member, she doesn't have that."

"So you think she's compensating for the lack with increasing her fighting and knowledge?"

Naruto nodded "baachan even said she's changed her diet as well. Instead of those girly diets like she and Ino were on, she's worked out by herself an proper diet for someone of her strength, ideal weight and fitness. She went and researched the proper nutrition, fats, protein and so on to help chakra growth and to allow the human body to reach the peak of health and has been sticking to it since" He nodded towards her where Kain watched as the pale red head checked her watch then pulled out an flask, slowly downing the contents. "She has even helped Choji with his." He laughed suddenly "I saw her and Ino the others day in an dango shop together. Ino was being a cruel bitch and started calling her fat and told her by going off their diet she's going to get even fatter and no boy will find her attractive then. Instead of getting mad and yelling Sakura just calmly started talking about the proper nutrition and all the human body uses for each action and every mineral, protein and so on they need, not only for growing right but having the energy to do what they need to and even told her exactly how her so-called diet was going to affect her body in the long run, all the horror of it. She even offered her to find the ideal one for HER type, to help with energy used with her bloodline. Shut Ino right up. I was never more proud of her, not only for sticking to her guns and not giving in to peer pressure, but staying calm. I think it means she's finally going from an fangirl and hormonal teen to an serious ninja and person. The fact she joined us here today AND fought like she did without worrying about her appearance just shows how much she's grown since the Academy."

Kain looked at the girl seriously for a few seconds "I think you are right, Naruto. She seems more.... what is the term....down to earth, right now. She will make a strong warrior as she grows, akin to Umah and Anko I think. Do you think her appointment as States Guardian has anything to do with it?"

"Partly I think. I think it just opened her mind up more and made her look at things a different way. Also it's given her something to connect to us with, she feels more like she has a place in this world and a purpose, instead of just outside as she was before. She knows as fellow Guardians we are there for her, whether it's help with a jutsu or just emotional support she can't get from her parents because they wouldn't understand. It's helped be more like who she really is, not the way she's learned to act to 'fit in'." Naruto sighed "I think I understand now why nature choose her." Kain nodded this time "as do I."

They spoke for a few more minutes before Kain rose and called "shall we continue?"

The group looked at him, there was calls of agreement and the other ten put their things away and also rose.

Only for there too be the sound of stone-on stone and the platform under them seemed to disappear. When they tried to jump or use various methods to escape, they found themselves unable, even Kain couldn't mist or use his jump ability, it was as if nature herself was preventing them, they were helplessly sucked into the blackness of the hole under them.

"Arh hell" Naruto cursed "now what?"

SNSKHSKRKSCSNSKHSKRKSCSNSKHSKRKSCSNSKHSKRKSCSNSKHSKRKSC

The pit was deep and pitch black, even more so when the platform above them slid back into place, trapping them inside. Hinata and Naruto spread their wings, only able to slow their descent while Kain used his bat-form ability. Raziel willed his blood clone form back into his wraith form and used the air currents inside to slow his descent with his ruined wings. The others however didn't have the ability to fly (or glide) and both Naruto and Hinata used their telekinesis to catch them and help slow and control their fall.

"Where do you think we are?" Sakura asked "I mean a pit under where the pillars were? Why? I mean that was on purpose, it opened, not collapsed and why now? Why at THIS time when we've been here before, during the chunnin exams. Then you guys have been here together plenty of times before. Why NOW?" Shikamaru spoke "there are a few differences between then and now, perhaps the conditions for....this have been met."

"What are you thinking?" they asked him. "First, during the chunnin exams, Ino was with us. Second those other times we were here to train, there was a difference in numbers then there is now." The others eyes widened, he was right. First Ino was with them during the chunnin exams. Second this was the first time since that time that Sakura was with them. ALL ELEVEN Guardians at one place at one time, at the sight of where they had been chosen, appointed, as Natures Protectors.

Raziel spoke out to all of them _**"there IS a chamber deep under the ground where the pillars once were. It lead me to other places, where I located some of the Reaver enhancements and even one of Moebius' time streaming devices. It also lead to the base of the very pillars, where they were connected to the very planet."**_ This was news to them "so it's possible this hole will lead there! It's pretty damn deep and directly under them!"

The wraith nodded **_"It seems likely."_**

The Skulk Seven were excited, they had all heard tales of Raziel's adventures when they were younger and were excited to see one of the actual places he traveled too, for different reasons. It took some time and most of them worried how far down they were actually going when Sakura called out excitedly "I see a light!"

"Where?"

"Eleven o'clock!"

She was right, a faint white light was shining from their slightly front left. Kain, Naruto and Hinata headed for it while Raziel joined the others under the telekinesis of his little adopted brother. "It's so bright, and warm" Sakura murmured in awe as they got closer. And it was, the growing white light was soft and seemed to radiate peace to them, growing as they got closer. It seemed to send them feelings of security and rest, it was the most soothing beautiful thing they ALL had experienced.

 _ **"I know that feeling"**_ Raziel said _**"it feels like an status point. I had no idea any were still whole in the material realm."**_

"Status point?"

_**"Ancient obelisks mysteriously attuned to my spiritual essence. By simply touching the symbols on them I could safely preserve an imprint of my soul and thus create an milestone to which I could return to when weary, and resume my journey. If this one is still activated as it feels, even after all these eons, it must STILL have my imprint on it."** _

"Do you think Naruto would be able to use it?"

 _ **"I do not know"**_ he answered _**"perhaps we should see later. The good thing about this is if the obelisk is here, I know the way out after we have done....whatever we are supposed to do here."**_

The group were more than a little relieved by this.

They drew closer to the light, attracted to the sense of warmth from it, as if the very earth reached out towards them with promise of peace and love. The closer they got the stronger the light until they suddenly found themselves exiting an deep tunnel into an huge room. The instant they were out and inside, crystals lit up from below, underneath the floor, shining up at them.

The room was circular and huge, the walls all around them depicting fading paintings. The floor was an circular platform seemingly floating on an lake of water, the crystals lighting up from underneath, causing strange wavy patterns in light around them with the gentle movement of the water. Across from them was TWO doorways, one baring an dark tunnel, the other the source of the strange soothing light.

However their attention was caught by something else, something on the platform. As Hinata and Naruto lowered the others down and Kain regained his human shape, they looked at the sight before them. Right where the 'roots' of the pillars used to stand was eleven raised stone podium, each inscribed with the SAME symbols they had seem on the pillars that day, the two in front inscribed with another as well, one the Uzumaki swirl, the other Kain's clan symbol.

And each held an strange object each.

There was an set of ancient-looking scales, an crystal ball, an ornate mirror, another crystal ball-this one with what resembled an hour glass inside, an set of simple gauntlets, an folded cloak and hood, an set of collars in what looked like some sort of bone, an simple but beautiful hair comb, an Shogi set, an strangely designed folded cloak, and an metal charm on an leather strap.

The group separated, heading for the one that symbolized THEIR element, lifting the objects off to find an thick leather pouch underneath them, each with carefully stitched symbols over them. "What IS this?" Sakura asked as she turned the set of scales over in her hands, inspecting every inch.

"It's from mother nature, that I DO know" Kiba said as he attached one of the collars around his companions neck. "The Guardians of the Pillars bore items that connected them to their pillars. I recognize one or two of yours, I once held them in my own hands. But they feel....different than before."

"Whose?" Choji asked.

"Sakura's, Sasuke's and even Shino's feels familiar." He looked at Sasuke "that cloak was worn by the previous Energy Guardians. It helped control and focus their ability." He looked at Sakura "the scales as well." The pale red head nodded. When Kain turned to Shino though he frowned "the hourglass was the previous Guardians link, however that crystal....I do not know where it came from and how both items were merged like this, but it feels familiar. If I did not know any better I would say it is...."

"What?!" they asked. Kain shook his head "it can not be."

"What?!" they repeated, but THIS time insistently. Kain looked at the bug-user seriously "If I am correct, young Shino Aburame, somehow Moebius' item has been merged with his crystal."

"Crystal?"

"The one that used to be perched on top of his staff. Why nature-or even the ancient vampires-put the only thing in this world capable of harming a vampire in YOUR hands, I can not say."

"Moebius' crystal?" Naruto echoed while Shikamaru spoke out "perhaps there is a reason for this." When they looked at him the genius spoke to the vampire "was this staff something he carried with him often? Even through the time streams?"

Both Raziel and Kain nodded "he very rarely left it behind." Raziel spoke next _**"in all my associations with him he only left it behind once maybe twice, and only to try and make himself look good."**_ Shikamaru nodded, expression saying he thought he had the reason all worked out.

"Tell us, Shika."

"He took it with him everywhere, ESPECIALLY through the time-stream. Various crystals are known to absorb various types of energy...."

Raziel himself spoke next _**"so you think that since it did, the crystal may have absorbed a lot of the energy of the time-stream. Combined with the Time-streamers item, it may allow Shino not only an more refined focus, but control over his ability, even to increase the length he can go back or forwards."**_ Shikamaru nodded, "but it's just a theory."

"A bloody good one though" the others agreed, "and makes sense."

They turned to check out the other items.

Hinata bore an hair comb, the sought left in your hair as decoration. It was made of an strange wood, painted red and white, with the symbol for the Mind Guardian in the center of the handle, left side had the Uzumaki swirl and the right the Leaf symbol. The right outer 'tooth' held the symbols for Time, Nature, Death, States and Conflict down it, while the left held Balance, Dimensions, Reaver,  Energy and to their surprise Kains clan symbol merged with the Balance as well.

After letting them get a good look at it, Hinata murmured something and turned around. Naruto took the comb from her and carefully slotted it through the hair on the back of her head, between her scalp and the band of her ponytail, so the elastic would keep it there. Kyuubi had an ornate mirror in an square frame, the frame made of pale wood and wire patterned into an intricate weave. The mirror surface itself seemed to constantly shift and move, showing glimpses of things they didn't want to know.

Choji had an pair of gauntlets made of an strange metal. They were engraved with runes they had never seen before that-like Kyuubi's mirror-seemed to shift along the surface. They seemed to move towards each other but never touch, almost like they wanted to merge into each other but couldn't. They also seemed to glow just very slightly, or was that a trick of the light?

Naruto had an crystal orb, about the size of an cantaloupe, clear and reflecting everything around them.

Shikamaru had an shogi board and two boxes of pieces, one felt dangerous, like death, the other light, like life.

Kain bore an leather strap with an metal charm of his clan merged with the symbol the Skulk had come to associate with the Spectral Realm, an 'charm' he wore around his neck.

Raziel had an cloak and hood, made of an thick material it covered his entire body and had an matching half-face mask that covered his neck and lower 'jaw', much like Kakashi's did. Both Kiba and Akamaru had collars that almost resembled bone, Akamaru's with an silver charm hanging from it engraved with the Nature symbol while Kiba's was cut to perfectly fit his neck, resting on his shoulders and neck as if it was an chain or leather thong, engraved with-like Choji's-strange runes and symbols.

When Kiba made a comment about what they were made of (in terms of loudly proclaiming bone was just plain gross and creepy) Shikamaru identified them as being made of deer antler, leading Kain to speculate they were probably created from the antler from the previous Nature Guardians headdress.

"So, who do you think left these for us?" Sakura said.  
  
"I do not know" Kain shook his head.

"The Time Guardian...." Naruto interrupted Sakura  "we can't keep blaming everything on the actions of the previous Time Guardians OR the Ancient Vampires, it won't be them every single time."

"But...."

"He's right" Sasuke said "they weren't omnipotent, they wouldn't have done everything."

"What about the First Hokage?" Shino said softly. The group turned to look at him "what do you mean?"

"He choose THIS place to build Hidden Leaf because it was close to Kain-sama's resting place AND the ruins of the pillars. He knew enough to make sure the entire area of the pillars were surrounded and protected-preserved. Perhaps he knew of the possibility of our future existence as well. When the platform disappeared under us my kiki felt an brief flare of chakra and alerted me, it is what prevented us from escaping." This thought intrigued them "but how did he set this up? How did he know about the chamber, or even make them himself."

"He may not have anything to do with the items, only knowledge of the chamber."

"Then who...?" Naruto blinked as a thought hit him "sages."

"What?" they looked at him. "The First was said to be friends with an sage, I don't remember his name. Baachan knew him. She said they were always hanging around. Sages have been around since chichi's time, right chichi?"

Kain nodded "but they were well hidden for fear of persecution."

"What if there was an nature sage-like erosan-who was connected to nature like us in chichi's time? After he left the items at the pillars when he didn't sacrifice himself the sage took them. He-at the command and influence of the earth-took Moebius' staff and changed the items as well as making the others. He then hid them away, leaving them somewhere only known to fellow sages through the ages. Then the sages working with the First left them here and he trapped the platform to go off at a certain time and only with OUR chakra signatures."

This was an definite possibility and Naruto was right, they had to stop 'explaining' everything that happened by blaming the Time Guardians.

"Hey guys" Sakura said softly "watch this."

They turned to watch the pale red head touch the top of the scales with the open leather pouch-only for it to disappear. When she reached in, shivering a little, she had them in her hand when it was removed. Obviously somehow the leather pouch was doubling as either an storage scroll or some sort of pocket dimension. The others experimented with theirs, finding it the same no matter the size of the object. All they had to do was touch the object to the open end and BANG! It was gone. Yet it was always there afterwards when they reached in.

When they tried to retrieve it from each others bags, they couldn't, they could only take from their own.

The group turned to Raziel and Kyuubi "can you take yours back to Naruto's....head? I mean you are not really here, not really. Will the objects stay here when you go, or somehow go with you?" They had a point. The items were material, COULD they go with their spiritschakra back INSIDE Naruto?

 **“Only one way to find out”** Kyuubi said, placing her mirror inside the pouch and slipping it inside an inner pocket of her kimono sleeve. Then, with a deep breath, she dispelled the clone. Nothing. Naruto cocked his head a little then said “she said everything’s fine, she still has it. She just can’t get it out for some reason. It’s like she can have the item there, but the bag doesn’t work inside me. Or maybe it’s because as a clone she has form but while as chakra it still is linked to her, but has no form.”

They understood and Naruto created another blood clone, allowing his ‘sister’ to return and show how she could STILL summon the item, only outside. Sakura frowned “should we show these to Tsunade-san and Janos-sama? I mean they may be able to......”

“I don’t think it matters” Naruto said “if it’s anything like our seals or any of the glyphs found, no one else can touch them, let alone learn anything from them.”

“He’s right, Sakura” Sasuke said “this are OUR items, and unless anyone could touch them to find out, trying to examine them is useless.” Kiba nodded “nature gave them to us to help our link to her. They won’t work at all for them.” Kain agreed “the Guardians of the pillars had items linking them to the pillars, to their element. Only I could touch them, only WE can touch each others, it was why I had to be the one to hunt them down and take them, or Arial or Mortanius would have sent someone else.”

Sakura knew they were right. She didn’t like the idea of hiding them from everyone else, least of all her sensei, but she understood their reasoning. And part of her LIKED the idea of it, of sharing with the others the existence of these items, it bonded them together more than before. She had SOMETHING, other than her new appointment, that she had in common with them.

“We should leave” Kain said softly “it is getting late and we have no idea how long it will take us to get out.”

All eyes turned to Raziel.

Before they could speak though Sasuke asked “weren’t we going to see this obelisk first? See if Naruto could use it?” Personally he wanted to see the source of the light that had made him feel so calm and peaceful.

They others quickly agreed.

So the wraith lead them towards the left doorway, crouching then jumping into the air to glide briefly over to the other side of the water, landing softly and turning to look expectantly at them. Naruto laughed and followed by Hinata glided over themselves, followed by Kain. The others exchanged looks, grinned to each other and just jumped, using powerful legs used to jumping from tree to tree in seconds.

What they found was breathtaking. They DEFINITELY didn’t want to tell anyone about this place, they couldn’t stand the thought of this wonder being pulled apart to be examined and studied. It deserved to stay right where it was, as an monument to.....whatever it was. Although the center crystal oddly resembled the blade Of the Soul Reaver.

 Before they could speak, Raziel reached out and lay his palm flat on the golden imprint in the center of the crystal. Light filled the room, blinding them for a second or two before they heard Sakura gasp “LOOK!” They turned and looked out of the doorway behind them and gasped. The podiums were gone, replaced with the decaying remains of the pillars and something was wrapped around a few of them, something huge, thick, grey that resembled octopus tentacles.

An image of the wraith Raziel stood across from them and as they watched it moved. A voice echoed in the air around them.

“You have failed me, Raziel.”

The image snorted **_“I wonder, Old One. Did you truly resurrect me, or were you simply there when I awakened from my torment in the abyss? I suspect you found me merely convenient, dropped in your lair by Kain. Indestructible for some reason, an durable and gullible tool for you to manipulate. This one thing I readily admit, I have been used by others time and again, but always I seem to stray from their path. What is it about me, demon, that makes me such an unreliable instrument? Why do I survive one trail after another, on and on in an endless succession of humiliating deaths and resurrections? It seems there is much more to my destiny and my history than I know. Perhaps more than YOU know as well.”_**

They watched the image walk towards them, as it touched the entrance way it disappeared and there was another flash of light, much softer this time, things then back to normal.

“What was that?” Kiba yelped. Raziel’s eyes were wide ** _“the events just before I used this obelisk for the last time. I had no idea it recorded them so.”_** They turned to him”so it kind of saved part of what happened just before you used it? Like it was recording the chamber and when you touched it it kind of.....turned it off?” The wraith nodded **_“however it appeared to be only a few seconds.”_**

“No matter” Kain said, though he was frowning as his eyes never left the spot the image had gone “Let us just check and see if Naruto can use them, then be gone from here.”

The others agreed and the wraith moved aside, allowing his ‘brother’ and vessel to try. To their surprise and shock when Naruto laid his palm on the same place Raziel had, fitting his fingers together to match the symbol the panel lit up under him. The four crystals on either side hummed pleasantly and began to glow for a few seconds before they faded and the center spire gained strange glowing writing along it before it too faded and except for the panel which continued to glow, all went quiet.

“It worked” everyone looked around stunned.

 **“Maybe we should all try it”** Kyuubi suggested **“So we can be sure it is Naruto, and not just his being an ninja, or the fact he’s an Original Vampire. It COULD be reacting to chakra instead.”** The others agreed, but nothing happened, not even to Hinata. “Oh well” the others shrugged, unconcerned, looking to Razeil “time to go?” The wraith nodded and lead them back to the platform before taking them to the other entrance. With Raziel in front with the Light Reaver raised and Naruto at the back with the same, the group made their way through the tunnel towards the surface.

They soon found themselves going up an incline and, excited, moved forward faster. They found themselves exiting through another training grounds, stopping to make sure the entrance was well hidden before making their way home. As Kain, Hinata and Naruto moved towards the apartment complex, Kyuubi and Raziel having dispelled their clones at the training grounds, Naruto thought hesitantly to his brother figure _"niisan, do you still believe that?"_

**_"Believe what?"_ **

_"That there is more to your destiny than anyone knows of?"_

_**"Of course I do, now more than ever. I have believed it since my revelation at the Vampire Citadel. If I hadn't joined the purified sword, Kain would never have beat the Old One and I would never have met YOU. Can you imagine what your life would have been like without me?"** _

_"No"_ Naruto mentally shook his head.

 **"If Raziel niisan had not have purified me the moment you touched the sword, chances are I would have become some cruel angry being, jealous of your freedom and angry at the entire world for my imprisonment."** This from Kyuubi **"Whatever they THOUGHT they could make him, I think this one is the right one."**

 _ **"So do I"**_ Raziel answered _**"It just feels....right to me."**_

"Me too"  Naruto thought back.

************************************************


	40. Chapter 40

Naruto frowned as he stared at the wall in front of him. SOMETHING was there, he just knew it he could sense it, but what WAS it? How come he couldn't see it? What could possibly be there? Who or what would put something behind a wall in the base of the very Hokage tower itself? _"Maybe I should shift"_ he thought _"after all, things secret are usually revealed in the Spectral plain."_

 _ **"You could try"**_ Raziel agreed _**"that way if it turns out to be nothing, at least you know."**_

 **"I doubt it is nothing"** Kyuubi said **"It would not affect us like this if it was nothing. If you see nothing once shifted it is either not meant for us, or not meant for us NOW."**

_"But where did it come from? I've walked past this spot a thousand times and never sensed anything unusual. Now all of a sudden, here it is."_

_**"As with the items we all received recently, mayhap conditions were met. Perhaps they are reacting to the items themselves."**_ Kyuubi had a better idea **"or this was another thing on a type of timer, which is why it had activated, but nothing is opened yet. It is in the actual Hokage Tower, I doubt it is built by the Guardians or Vampires-or even Hylden."**

_"So you think it was created and put here by the First Hokage during its construction? That..... whatever it is was was then hidden by jutsu or seal and only to activate at a certain time or condition and right now it's on the final count down?"_

Inside his head he felt more than saw her nod.

_"Makes sense I suppose, it might not even be me it's reacting to, any of the ninja in here working, or Baachan herself, or even just one of those ninja here going or returning from a mission. Even an ANBU. It could be anyone."_

**_"True"_** Raziel said **_"we will not know that until the time comes. No sense worrying about it now. There is something you are forgetting."_**

 _"What?"_ Raziel sounded amused _**"you are not alone."**_

 _"OH!"_ Naruto blinked as he turned to his companions who had joined him in entering the tower. Lee looked concerned and confused. Sakura seemed worried while Neji just blinked blankly at him.

They had been called to the Hokage's office for a mission when Naruto had sensed the false wall and stopped dead. "Naruto, are you back?" Sakura asked softly. "Yeah" he blinked, embarrassed "sorry about that."

"You were staring at that wall for at least twenty minutes" Neji said "I do not see anything unusual about it. Why would you?" Neji must have used the Byukugen to try and see what he was staring at, Naruto realized, meaning it was protected from such sight, and his own wouldn't work. However he had OTHER ways of seeing.....But that was not important right now, they had been called for a mission and were already late. "I'll explain later, let's go." He motioned them to move on. Neji frowned at him, the wall, then moved to join his temporary teammates. They had entered the Hokages chambers, Naruto calling out his customary "hey, baachan!" and narrowly avoiding her paperweight "Baka!"

"What took you so long, I called you half an hour ago!?"

"About that" Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head in chagrin, "there is a hidden chamber in the base of the tower and I saw it. At least the door."

"WHAT!!!?" the woman stood up, slapping her hands on the desk "Where?! When!? How?!"

"I don't know, but it's time locked and wasn't left by the Vampires or Hylden, so you don't need to disturb Chichi and Janos. You sent them after the Ghost army that's approaching, didn't you?" The Fifth frowned "no, they went in search of the other Moon Temples Janos-san knew of, especially when there is a full moon this week. We need all the abilities or powers Kain-san can gain."

Naruto frowned but didn't comment on this "I, I mean WE, think it was left by your grandfather." Her eyes narrowed "how? Why?" Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks, which of course Tsunade saw and her eyes narrowed even further, what were they hiding from her? She looked at the other two "out."

"The mission...?" Neji started, but the blonde blew  her top "CAN WAIT!!! NOW OUT, NOW!!!"

Reluctantly the two males left the room to wait outside, both curious and concerned for their temporary teammates as to what they did that could make their Hokage so absolutely furious at them. Were they keeping secrets from the village? But that was blasphemous, and they wouldn't do that, would they?

All they heard next was muffled yelling from their new leader, murmurs and sometimes protests from the other two, more yelling until eventually they heard the Fifth call for her assistant, who came a-running. After more muffled talking she left again and was soon followed by their mission companions, Naruto calling back over his shoulder "just promise me you won't disturb anything there. You would understand if you saw the place personally. You would want the place preserved and kept the way it was."

"Just go, baka."

With grumbles the winged and tailed boy and his pale red headed teammate motioned the other two males to follow.

Once a distance, Naruto lead them to his apartment block where he activated privacy seals "okay here's the mission run-down. You all know about the Ghost army approaching, right?” When the others nodded Naruto continued “apparently they are being controlled by a very powerful demon. his soul and body have been separated and sealed in different locations. However SOMEONE or SOMETHING has violated one of the temples and freed his soul and is now trying to reunite the two. Which is WHY the army is headed this way, to try and get the the location of his body and free them. If both were to be combined again it means bad news for ALL the worlds, material and spectral.

We are hired to protect an priestess called Shion. She is going to the location of the body to uses her chakra to ensure it stays locked inside. She has been getting threats and people have been trying to kill her to prevent it, so the evil can escape. We are to protect her and ensure she finishes the job. Baachan chose us for the job. Go get your packs for long missions and anything you think you might need and can carry and meet at the west gates in five minutes."  Naruto looked at Neji "YOU will lead this mission, but I have orders to take charge if it comes to it, if Kyuubi or Raziel have better plans."

Knowing that the boys two.....inner companions were centuries old and likely more experienced then them the Hyuga nodded "right" followed by the other two and after Naruto deactivated the seals they all left. "Got a mission?" said a voice behind him and Hinata walked out, sliding her arms around his waist as she cuddled up to him.

"Yeah" he answered. "Just promise me you'll be careful" she murmured into his jacket. He smiled down at her "of course. The guys won't let it go any other way. They said if I have the NERVE to get in too deep, they're gonna drag Shikamaru up off his ass and force him to shadow jump them to my side. After kicking the enemies ass, they'll kick MY ass all the way back to Hidden Leaf." Hinata laughed against him "Kiba?"

"Nope" Naruto said "Sasuke." This burst her out laughing "I can imagine. He's ALWAYS been overwhelmingly protective of you and Itachi."

"And without 'Tachi here to try and protect...." he laughed back "and don't forget, YOU are one of those he's always protective of, even from your cousin."

"Don't remind me" she said dryly "there's some things he still won't let me do, even WITH my teammates being people he trusts."

"Even though Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino are our brothers, the three of us have been together since we could practically walk" Naruto said softly to her "that makes our bond a lot stronger than with them. He knew how fragile you were then and that despite how you've changed and matured over the last few years, you STILL are, just as despite niisan and neesan and chichi, I am alone and even despised by many.

It's an Uchiha trait, to see things in their life as THEIRS, THEIRS to protect, THEIRS to guard. Itachi is the same to Sasuke, but he is more mature and knows when to let go, or at least rely on others to do so. He relies on US, because he knows he can't do it himself. At least not right now."

"I know" Hinata sighed before reluctantly pulling away from him "go get ready. I'll see you when you get back."

Naruto reached out and grabbed her, sweeping her into a long kiss before pulling back and smiling before moving off. He was a little late to meet the others, but the look in his eyes told the others what had happened, so no one protested. They moved off.

  
  
Two nights later Naruto grinned as the three enemy tangled with his shadow clones, convinced it was him among them. He was crouched on the roof of one of the buildings with his team, the rest watching with him. Sakura sweat-dropped “did you have to be so LOUD and obnoxious about it?!” The winged and tailed boy grinned at her “It got their attention, didn’t it? They aren’t able to get to her while WE track the priestess and protect her.”

“The Priestess is behind a waterfall in the back of the sanctuary” Neji said “with one foe in pursuit.”

“Let’s go!” Lee exclaimed. “You and Sakura will ‘help’ the clones and clean up here, I will go in alone this time” Neji said “I want to test this enemy, see what he can do.”

“Right” the others said, understanding that the so-called child prodigy wanted to evaluate their opposition by engaging their leader in battle. Naruto however said “I’m going with you. These guys can clean up. If it looks like he’ll get past you, I’ll be there, but only to protect her. Unless you need direct help I’ll leave it to you.”

“Right” the Hyuga said this time.

Naruto watched the Hyuga intercept the enemies attack, Raziel monitoring the other two through their nature link, in case THEY needed help. He needen’t have worried however, not long after BOTH groups engaged the enemy, they suddenly fled. Naruto frowned as he watched them go. When they had first arrived he could have sworn they had demon chakra-or at least an inkling, but it was gone so fast it was ridiculous. Obviously they had somehow been given a sample of demon power-but used it too fast-their bodies unable to maintain it. “Crash and burn” he murmured as they were soon out of sight.

During the journey back to the sanctuary Naruto frowned, his clones were doing something he never suspected. They were taking the dead bodies and cleaning them up, binding wounds, cleaning up blood, removing bloody weapons and from somewhere came the knowledge they were doing it so HE could bring them back. Why were his clones assuming he would bring back every single person who died nobly on a mission? He would have to have a talk to them when they returned, as weird as that sounded.

Naruto couldn’t bring back every single person who died, nobly or otherwise, it would mess with the order of things. Those meant to be reincarnated wouldn’t and it would interfere in the circle of life. As an Guardian of nature’s Balance he shouldn’t do that, he couldn’t do that. Nature was the cycle of life and death, while the spectral realm was the circle of death to life. Both had a set balance and he couldn’t mess with it without repercussions.

For now he would continue to act the part he had given himself outside the village. His father-his REAL father-was the Forth Hokage, too many people might figure it out. If he continued to act the hyperactive knuckle-headed idiot then those possible enemies coming after him would underestimate him.

Hours later they knelt on the floor in front of the daises and waited while the curtain rose. The young guard with them spoke with reverence and a little awe “behold, Shion, the Priestess of the Land Of Ogres.”

“I am Neji Hyuga. My lady” Neji said as her eyes slowly moved over them ”Captain of the Leaf’s team 7.”

“I am Rock Lee” the green clad ninja saluted.

“Hi” Sakura smiled before introducing herself.

“Naruto Uzumaki, how’s it hangin?!” Naruto said before gaining an elbow to the stomach for his attitude. The night before Naruto had spoke to his team about his act, stating the ‘dumb blonde’ loudmouth act would benefit the team by making it LOOK like they were hampered (or was that helped) by someone so....well he said maybe Sakura should act a little mean to him. When Sakura protested, Naruto pointed out where it would help and that even if she hit him, both she-and him-knew exactly what they could both take and get away with, they HAD trained together both as a team AND as an group.

So the pale red head reluctantly agreed and now they decided was a good time to test it all out. While he protested and she yelled at him about manners and making them look bad, Neji spoke “we’ve come to escort Lady Shion to the sealing shrine.”

“A lot of lives were lost in the assault last night” the young man with them went on “and just as Lady Shion foretold, Susseki was among that number” his voice was sad and soft in the end and they could see the boy cared for the other. There was a scoff “naturally. But as you can see I still breathe. I’m sure they shoulder no regret” her voice was haunty with self-importance, or was that bitterness?

Naruto immediately felt rage in him, ANOTHER one?! Why did HE always get the messed-up and\or self important people? First Inari, then Koyuki, NOW her?!

Before he knew what he had done he had jumped up to her and had gripped the front of her kimono, pulling her up far enough to him so he could snarl at her. He told her those men had died for her and how dare she! She should show them AND their memories a little respect. The next thing he knew he was picking up images from her mind, images of him in his disguise being impaled on some dark energy. He was so shocked, and confused, especially when as it did he FELT.....an definitely familiar energy, that he didn’t protest when the others pulled him away from her, protesting about him ‘manhandling the client.’

He felt his link tremble and knew he was in trouble when eight other simultaneous souls caught it as well.

 _“Naruto!?”_ came his families cries of concern and fear. _“I’m fine”_ he answered back _“an image I picked up. Apparently our client can see the future.”_

 _“But...”_ they tried to protest but Naruto assured them, just in time to hear a whisper directed at him. Still upset about her attitude he mocked her until she nearly screamed at him “you’re going to be pierced through the chest and die very soon!” Naruto snorted and turned and left, throwing over his shoulder “been there, done that. don’t hold your breath” and was gone, presumably to cool down a bit.

 

Later on they sat to talk while the forces willing to guard the priestess gathered. Neji looked at Naruto “what did you see?”

“What?” the others looked to the Hyunga “what do you mean?”

“Naruto saw something from the Priestess before he released her before. I asked what he saw.”

The other three looked at the winged and tailed ninja for answers. “It’s true she saw me being stabbed-by some sort of dark tentacle” he said as he rubbed his chin “however she saw my IN MY DISGUISE, the first flaw in her vision.”

“What else?” Sakura asked curiously. “She didn’t see the end, my death, ONLY the actual supposed act” he added “I have both Niisan and Neesan, I doubt an simple stab through the chest will suffice.”

“There was something else, something you are not telling us” Neji said “just the vision would not have shocked you so much.”

“When the vision came on I caught a scent, something I have never scented before but Niisan has. If our theories are right, it explains the visions, but raises so many questions.”

“Explain.” Naruto sighed “it would take too long.”

“We have the time.” The winged and tailed other sighed “alright, sit down.”

Once all three were comfortable Naruto spoke “when she had her vision, I scented another, someone Niisan knew eons ago and we never expected to sent here and now.”

“Who?” Naruto looked at Lee then Neji “you know about us being the new Guardians and what it entails?” the two nodded. Neji had recently began patching things up with his cousin and in return she was telling him about her life and what was REALLY going on in Hidden Leaf. “I sensed......how can I put this delicately.....time from her.”

“Time?” the others didn’t understand.

“I know it’s hard to understand, but it’s also hard to explain. As a Balance Guardian I can sense each individual one of us, of the others. We all have our own unique scent is the only way to describe it. With Niisan being an vampire once, his senses evolved to be able to scent others, plus Neesan’s senses as an buji AND animal. Every person in the world has their own unique ‘scent’ to us-be it human or animal. It’s like being able to smell a bloodline but not exactly. One person can smell similar to another-like twins-smelling of their bloodline, like bits of their father’s scent mixed with their mother’s scent making them THEM.”

“Oh I see” Lee said “so you’re saying each person in the world smells different to each other to you. They can smell similar because of shared blood but no two people are alike.”

“Exactly.” Neji frowned “are you saying that the priestess smells like someone you know? And that there is NO WAY that she could be just related or it a coincidence?” Naruto nodded. “Who?”

“Moebius The Time Streamer.” Silence before Lee ventured with “who?”

“Moebius The Time Streamer” Naruto repeated “the one corrupted by the Elder God, the one who lead the rebellion against the vampires and incited an genocidal hatred for my grandfather and fathers kind that resulted in the destruction of all but one of each-original and new. Moebius the master manipulator who was nothing but an puppet himself.”

There was a stunned silence before Neji asked "are you implying that Lady Shion, priestess of the Land Of Ogres is actually Moebius The Time Streamer?" Naruto nodded "either his reincarnation or some sort of direct descendant. If she was his reincarnation it is entirely possible an small inclining of the power he wielded has come with him, hence the ability to see future events, but not prevent them." Sakura frowned "the guardians could have kids?"

"And there you reach my point of confusion" Naruto nodded to her "it was assumed that they couldn't. I mean the guardians were supposed to be immortal to outside forces, how many kids would they spawn in that period of time? The original guardians could only reproduce by turning others, but the other guardians were human. Moebius himself was more than fifty years old before chichi killed him. Could the new guardians have been the offspring of the old before uncle Vodador killed them? I mean the only ones to survive uncle were Mortanius, Malek and Moebius himself."

"I see your point" Neji said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully "there is many variables here." Naruto nodded "Aerial the Balance guardian and Nupraptor The Mind guardian were known lovers both inside and outside the circle, just like Hinata and I. It was BECAUSE of their love that the circle was corrupted in the first place." Neji frowned "you think you and Hinata are possibly THEIR reincarnations? That history will repeat itself if you die?"

"I don't know, but Neesan brought up a few interesting ideas I will need to confirm with grandfather."

"Like what?"

"The possibility that the pillars WEREN'T choosing random people."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it for a minute. The original vampires would want to ensure the pillars stayed in the hands of those capable of maintaining them. They wouldn't risk some random human-or worse-would inherit the position when one died. What would be the best way for that?" Neji's white eyes widened "Genetics!"

"Exactly." The other two frowned "what do you mean?"

"I mean before raising the pillars the Original vampires either interbred or bred heavily with humans, ensuring the chosen guardians had others in their lines. When they died-either by suicide because of the curse or murder, the next born into their line were naturally the next guardians, they were genetically able to handle the power." Sakura's eyes widened as well "so all those stories about the originals kidnapping the new guardians from their families and raising them...."

"They were family anyway, whether they knew it or not."

"It also explains how they KNEW who each of the next was" Sakura said "they probably kept track of each line."

"And how Mortanius knew that father would be capable of becoming vampire with grandfather's heart" Naruto said.

"That means Aerial DID have kids!" Sakura grinned "Kain-sama was her grandson or something!"

"Not necessarily" Naruto protested, but even he knew it was weak. Sakura's smile deepened, became softer "that means you and Kain-sama really ARE related in some way."

"It also puts a new angle on the whole Moebius\Mortanius thing."

"What do you mean?" they asked him.

"What if that practice continued until the new generation? The previous guardians having children to others? The last of the vampires encouraging Moebius and the others to go out, find people and have relationships? I mean they find people, fall in love and then get told once they are pregnant that they are going to be killed and brought back as vampires. Would YOU want to go back to them, looking like chichi or worse? Knowing you were officially dead, at least to them." They realized what he was saying "so you think they rebelled because they didn't want to be killed and changed because it would cause their others to reject and even fear them?"

"I think it gave the Elder God an excellent opening to manipulate Moebius. I'm not saying he was innocent in all this, but....."

They could get what he was saying.

Now that Neji thought about it, it made sense. The Elder God manipulated the Time Streamer into believing that the pillars belonged to humans, that the vampires were just an old dying race that deserved to die out for taking people from their families and loved ones and turning them into inhuman creatures. With his feelings or even love for his partner and the possibility of memories of his birth family, Moebius wouldn't have been hard to make believe him. From there is wouldn't have been hard to continually brainwash the guardian and twist things his way.

Until Mortanius's desperate actions to redeem himself with Kain and Kain through Raziel, causing an domino effect.

Now that Neji thought about it he was on the verge of an incredible revelation. Bloodlines!!!! Of course!!! By the gods!! Every bloodline ability in AND OUT of Hidden Leaf could be broke down to an associated Guardianship! Could it really be that simple!? Was every bloodline ability in all the nations actually inherited power from their ancestor-an guardian?! Even the Hyuga ability itself could be explained that way. Their ability to 'see' an enemies chakra and manipulate it was energy, wasn't Chakra just one of it's forms? And the ability to see distances could easily be just a form of the mind ability.

Energy and Mind.

The Sharingan was Mind and Time.

The Abarume was nature, as was the Inuzukas.

This explained a group of clan heirs becoming the new generation of guardians. Inherited positions.

However this brought up two more questions for him. Why the Abarume became Time Guardian instead of the Lady Shion, he would have been better as Nature. And WHY Kyuubi? She was NEVER human. She wasn't born one, descendant of one, even had a smidgen of human blood in her. How could a buji inherit an human or even vampire 'condition'? Naruto must have read his mind because he nodded "now you see what is confusing us." Neji narrowed his eyes at him "and what are your theories? I know you three must have some."

"In regards to Shino, that's simple. The Balance Guardian CAN choose who becomes the next, however that would go against what was SUPPOSED to happen, so they are unstable-like chichi choosing niisan's brothers. You know how that turned out."

Neji nodded.

"Either Lady Shion was MEANT to be it, but something happened to block the signal and nature was forced to choose Shino, or she IS Moebius' reincarnation and nature rejected her, so because of our connection chose him instead."

"A sound theory" Neji agreed. "It would explain why his ability to manipulate time was so weak."

"Or he IS the inherited Time Guardian, only that blood is weak in his line" Neji said, thinking again of the nature angle. Naruto nodded "there is also the fact that both father and I are Balance guardians. It could be on an instinctual level when we figured out what was going on, we instantly choice Shino for the position, but like father and nissan's brothers, he was never meant for the part." Neji nodded in agreement "you think that's what happened with Kyuubi?"

"It's a possibility" Naruto nodded this time "but I'm not sure."

"What other theories are there?"

"Neesan says there is one angle she is willing to bet on."

"What?"

"She has only had three hosts, but each time she leaves something of herself behind. Call it an bloodline. She says if SHE can leave something behind, why can't she unknowingly gain something as well."

"What do you mean?"

Her previous hosts were my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, princess of Whirlpool, Maito Uzumaki, her aunt and wife of the First Hokage......"

"And the third?" Lee asked, but Neji answered that "think about it a minute." Lee looked thoughtful but Sakura herself answered in awe "The Sage Of The Six Paths."

The other three realized what the forth was saying. The Sage, the First's wife and the Princess of the now destroyed Whirlpool Country. All three powerful in their own right and that meant any one of them could have been the inherited Dimensions Guardian. It was possible ONE of them passed that blood-that genetic code onto the buji. After all, the demon wasn't really a living being in the sense of the way they were, the fact she-like her siblings-was pure chakra, meant perhaps all the body swapping and exposure to their hosts passed something to her, just like SHE passed to them. The buji was essentially human enough now to have an genetic code. Naruto had to admit, his neesan's human appearance looked remarkably like photographs he had seen of his mother.

In fact, he was willing to bet it was his MOTHER who had been the next guardian.

“So there’s the possibility that the buji picked up some part of genetic code from a previous host and it enabled her to BECOME the next Dimension Guardian.” Neji said “It could also explain why it seems more....human.”

“Maybe” Naruto murmured.

Any further talk was stopped as there was a knock on the door, the others were ready to go.


	41. Chapter 41

Naruto's grumbling was getting louder and louder, annoying his fellow ninja and inner companions. He was working himself into a temper with the frustration of how ridiculous the situation was. There they were, four Kohona ninja (and an buji and ancient wraith), totally capable of protecting their client easily against any idiot coming for her, able to move faster than any citizen could imagine, forced to an crawl because of a 'kid' determined to give his life to protect someone who didn't care about them.

He and his teammates could have had her there and back by now! Instead he was forced to slow down so the stupid idiot could relatively keep up, or at least keep them insight. And add to that the stupid girls “I’m a princess” attitude and “I’m soo deserving of your reverence and obedience because only I can do this” was even getting to Sakura.

Even Neji was starting to develop a tick above his eye because of it, Sakura looked about to punch someone out for some quiet. Finally Neji moved to his side, knowing as team leader it was HIS responsibility to keep the peace in their team "Naruto......"

"What!" he snapped then winced visibly and the Hyuuga just got the impression one of his 'tenants' had told him off "sorry" he said softly.

"I understand your feelings on the situation here, but we have to abide by the clients wishes.”

"I know" he sighed "it's just so stupid. We would have finished and be home by now if it was just us. And not only is he slowing us down, he will get in the way more than help if we're attacked. I mean we'll be too busy trying to defend HER as well as HIM. Four of us will have no problem defending one person, but with THIS guys here..." he thumbed in the direction of the “Guardian’, his own twitch showing when, as if to prove him right, he almost tripped over his own weapon "SEE!?"

Neji sighed audibly, pinching the bridge of his nose "I know" he looked at him "maybe you should scout ahead for trouble." Naruto looked at him funny. "With your abilities it would be easier for you to spot trouble before it comes" he explained.

"If an attack comes, it would be from the rear, more likely" Naruto said thoughtfully "however..."

The next thing Neji knew there was THREE other Naruto's in line with them. He sensed power from them all, however two in particular..... He raised an eyebrow at the other "clones?"

"They're a variant of the Shadow Clone jutsu, Blood Clones. Each is my perfect copy and will be able to physically fight like an other me, only they won't dispel until I will it or they are physically killed-or me."

"And the other two?"

Naruto grinned "so you were able to tell?" when Neji snorted Naruto's smile widened "you're right, they ARE different. One is neesan and the other is niisan. This way we have extra protection in my guise." He motioned to the one to Neji's right "neesan will guard our rear" the one on his left "niisan will take our right" the other but true clone "our left."

"A solid plan" Neji said "how will you keep in contact?"

"My Blood Clones and I share an telepathic link" he said "they will alert me of anything."

"And how will you alert US?"

"I'm telepathic" he grinned "you'll know." When Neji frowned again he quickly added "or if that makes you uncomfortable, as Balance Guardian I share a connection with Sakura. SHE can alert you."

Neji hesitated, was he REALLY afraid of Naruto talking in his head? What was it about it that made him uncomfortable? Was it the fear that Naruto would know his every little thought, every little secret and desire? Or just the idea in general of someone else inside a part of him so sacred as your own mind.

Naruto answered this thought "I can only read surface thoughts, what you are thinking intently at the time. Unless you bring up some deep dark secret and start thinking intently about it, your inner thoughts are safe from me. Hinata on the other hand....."

Neji looked shocked "HINATA can read minds?!" then his eyes narrowed "how did you know that was what I was thinking?!"

"It was written all over you face" Naruto grinned "for someone supposedly cool and in control you show A LOT of emotion. As for Hinata, what do you think being the Guardian of the Mind means? But don't worry, she knows family and friends desire their secrets and privacy, so she wouldn't do that to you. After all, we are ninja and sometimes you do things that are top secret and need to remain that way."

This relieved him but further conversation cut off when the clone Naruto identified as his 'brother' cleared his throat loudly. "Right" Naruto sweat-dropped "go" he said to them and with an flash of blonde and orange the clone and disguised buji and wraith were gone, each taking point in their assigned direction.

Naruto gave him one last look and was gone.

Neji turned to the other two “let’s move faster, we may loose him.”

“Right” the other two nodded.

Later that night Naruto brought the young man some food “Here, you’ll need your energy, we’ll be running all day tomorrow too.”

“That’s very kind of you” he said graciously.

After he had finished eating Naruto asked by way of conversation “so, about these visions.” The young man looked at him before answering “she can only see someone’s death if they’re an attendant, or close to her.”

Naruto frowned, so her ‘predictions’ were only in her own personal time line, interesting.

“So you can never avoid it, even if you know what’s going to happen?”

“Right. No matter what you do, your death can not be cheated in the end. Although every vision she has ever had has been centered on people who were already willing to die for her, and did so without question. If they had stayed safe and tried to live, I’m very positive Lady Shion would have died herself. But lately, many of the people in our land have begun to fear her fortune, going out of their way to avoid her. I can’t say if she will always see true. Perhaps it all depends on the people who are revealed in them.”

“I understand” Naruto nodded to him “she must be lonely, I guess that’s why she acts so spoiled.”

“Her story is a sad one.”

“So, what about YOU Taruho? What if she said YOU were going to die?”

“My clan is DEEPLY indebted to Lady Shion’s mother. If I could repay that tidings by safe-guarding her life, then I would gladly give up my life. Nothing can change one’s destiny as long as the heart remains true.”

Raziel snorted in his head _**“Another one. Geeze.”**_

“I guess it’s time to go then” Naruto rose “are you ready?” pretending not to have sensed the figure behind them this entire time. Even pretending to be surprised as he turned to see her. He even acted surprised and shocked at the following conversation, although he expected as much.

Raziel spoke again _“only sees visions of the death of those close to her or attendants. I don’t know about you but this sounds fishy.”_

Naruto snorted “ _of course it is, people she knows and people who revere her. If she says they’re gonna die, they believe her and jinx themselves. They so believe her that when the time comes to DO something about it they are so sure she’s right they actually LET it happen.”_

 **“That won’t happen here”** Kyuubi said firmly **“even IF you start to believe her, we won’t let it happen.”**

Later they stopped on top of an stone pillar at the center of an river while Neji explained his reasoning for the route, Naruto playing dumb again. The appearance of a water dragon sent them up the side of the cliff face while Naruto slowed to a stop, calling to them “GO! I’ll buy you time!” Neji opened his mouth, but Sakura called “Let him, he knows what he’s doing!”

The Hyuga nodded and the group started faster while Naruto stood his ground. When the dragon was a few feet from him he grinned and murmured “great fireball jutsu.”

An giant ball of spinning flame shot out of his outstretched hands, engulfing the dragon in it’s power, causing the loud his of evaporating water to make it sound like an unearthly scream. Once on land up top the group surrounded the priestess, Naruto appearing and taking his place. Neji activated his bloodline, looking for the ones controlling the dragon and located them, but when Lee followed Naruto the winged-tailed boy rolled his eyes in his direction. Oh well, at least he’d get some fun out of this.

Luring the stupid red head into the forest was just the beginning of his plan, the idiot was so confident he was all-powerful he went without caution. The continued attacks Naruto avoided easily while pretending to be barely getting by.

*Same as anime*

“I guess I’ll tell you, my only job was to separate you from that byukugen user.....why are you laughing?”  Naruto smirked at the puddle “you think I didn’t know that, you think HE didn’t know that” he snorted “idiot.” Before the enemy could react, Naruto muttered “fire glyph.”

“Fire wh.....” Miyuki's words were cut off as the entire area around him, air, earth, all sides burst into an flame like he had never felt before, burning him with an unearthly heat and pain “WHAT IS THIS?!" Naruto’s entire appearance changed as he spoke “it’s called an fire glyph, magic so ancient it predates that stupid so-called demon you want to raise. Predates chakra and even THE SAGE. MY people made it. MY people who never die of age or sickness.”

“What are you?!”

Naruto stood tall and proud, revealed in his full glory “I am the last of the Ancient Vampires, the last of the most powerful beings ever to walk the ancient lands before ANY of the nations began. Walker of the world of the dead, the Spectral world, able to travel through the land of the dead to reach his destination in mere seconds.”

“It doesn’t matter, you are too late.”

Naruto grinned “that is where you are wrong,” his body dissolved and as it did he spoke softly “enjoy what’s left of your life while you have it, for soon I shall claim ALL your souls and take them with me to the afterworld.” And was gone.

 

Naruto knelt down beside the body of Taruho, struggling with himself for what he should do next. He touched the body briefly, about to use his power when a voice behind him spoke “Taruho was a fool. Death was his choice. There’s no need to mourn the IDIOT.” Naruto glared at her, not thinking of what he was saying, but when she fled he was forced to follow.

 

He listened while she spoke, all about her burden, understanding just a little more. If she believed there was nothing else but death to those around her, he would prove her wrong, he vowed. He knew what he had to do, and it would start with the disguised body not far away.

Later as he left with the priestess he left a blood clone behind, he was NOT leaving his team mates unprotected, even if he had to do so from the shadows.

He needn’t have worried, they handled themselves nicely.

On their end Naruto swooping in with wings spread as the priestess fell towards the river below. Her eyes widened and she stuttered his name. “Yes priestess” he said as he caught her up in his arms and changed direction by banking his wings “what you see is the REAL me, not the disguise you saw before.”

“But....”

“Don’t you see, priestess, if your visions can be flawed, it can be wrong.”

“But you...”

“Would it surprise you, priestess, to know I am an walker in both worlds. The land of the living and the land of the dead are both my homes, my playgrounds. I can not die because I will not will it” his wings flapped “look at them, one symbolizes the world of life, the place we all live in. The other the land of the dead, were ALL SOULS go to be judged, and then reborn again. All those who died have other lives to live now, new families, new loves.”

“Yo...you mean Taruho....” Naruto smirked but answered “yes priestess, he is being reborn as we speak.”

"W.....what are you going to to do?" Naruto grinned "I'll hold the army off until the others arrive. YOU go inside and complete the sealing. Once done we meet up and escort you back to your home."

"But...." she started and he smiled down at her "trust me, priestess. There is a difference between destiny and fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when all this is over. So you HAVE TO survive it, right? We both do." She looked at him long and hard before a slight smile managed to find it's way onto her lips and she nodded "right." With an dizzying swoop the winged and tailed boy dropped her off in the entrance and landed in front of the statue army, body in an defensive crouch "go, Shion-sama, go now and take care of that fool. You can do it. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Hesitantly she nodded and made her way inside.

Halfway inside she was again assaulted with the vision of the others death, causing her to collapse a little against the nearby rock face. Only for a voice to accompany it _"it's not real, priestess, neither my appearance nor my death."_

"How did you....."

_"My brother spirit is even more ancient than this guy claims to be. He bares power only dreamed of. It is through HIM I can do what I can and through him I am protected."_

Forcing herself to her feet Princess Shion moved on, trying to stay strong and hold on to the thought of what she had to do and the thought that IF this vision was wrong, IF it could change and she still lives, there WAS ways to save her people as well as herself. She just had to find them. When she reached the chamber with the sealed body she was shocked, someone was already there!

A black haired man sat there, slumped in a chair.

“You have come” the figure sneered “you look like Miroku. Come now, let us make a young priestess feel welcome.” As the soldiers approached the figure continued to speak “my name is...Hidetoshi. Long ago your mother, Miroku stood in the path to my ambition. I wonder, do you remember that day? We had resurrected Moroyo assuring his return and the thousand year kingdom was within our grasp. If only your mother had not been there to RUIN IT!!”

Cornered by the artificial beings Shion panicked and called forth a power she never realized she had, severing an soldiers arm in mid-swing before cutting the others down. “Such shock upon your face” the figure rasped “is it possible you are unaware of the power you possess? This is certainly surprising, as old as you are, have you really learned NOTHING?!”

 _“I KNEW you could do it, priestess. You are strong, you need only believe in yourself"_ The voice in her head said,giving Shion the strength to struggle to her feet “every day I prepared for this moment, I mastered...”

The figure smirked “the sealing jutsu. Have you now?” he chuckled at this “then by all means, hurry over here and seal me away. If you can.”

_“I’m here with you, priestess, maybe not in the physical, but in spirit. I’ll protect you.”_

_**“WE will protect you.”** _  
  
**“WE will protect you.”**

Two other voices in her head echoed the other. She could sense the power behind all three and this gave her the strength to move forward. Just passing the figure he grunted at her “there’s something you should know. It’s actually impossible for me to kill you. And by the same token, you haven’t the power to eliminate ME. Because originally, you and I were one and the same entity.”

Shock filled her “I don’t believe you! You’re just trying to trick me with your lies!!!”

“What reason would I have to lie?”

_“It doesn’t matter priestess. Even if-by some chance-it was true, you are you just as he is he. You are two different beings no matter the origin. It changes nothing. I still care about you and so does everyone else.”_

Stealing herself Shion moved away from him “I’m going to do it now.”

“The truth is, the seals soul purpose, is to join you and I as one” the figure continued “Miroku, your DEAR mother, accepted that.” She paused, horror filling her. “Yes, that’s right, your mother exists within ME. To prevent ourselves from abusing such enormous power we split into two entities. Two hearts, two beliefs and thus we have lived, forever at odds, staring each other down. Although somewhere down the line one became even more alone, the other the good priestess. We can not be bound by words like light, dark, good, evil....”

 _“Don’t listen to him, priestess”_ the OTHER voice said _“He is trying to discourage you, scare you. Stay strong, show him the strength of the Priestess Of The Ogre village. I believe in you. We ALL do.”_

Strengthening her resolve the priestess started what she needed to bring about her destiny.

*Anime guys*

 _“I’m coming, priestess”_ Naruto sent as he ran inside, glad it had been SASUKE that had turned up to help with the fight, although making Shikamaru bring him there through the shadows was a bit much _“just hold on.”_

“I failed Naruto” she sobbed “ he got in, he’s in his body, I’m a failure.”

 _“No you are NOT, priestess, there is always hope. If he was really restored, why is he still there? There is a chance. I’m coming.”_ She heard him call her name and sobbed “I don’t deserve to protected, by you or anyone else.” Sensing the danger to her Naruto moved forward, towards her, only to stop as the ground rumbled and shuddered under their feet. Ruptures sprung up and energy flowed out, the ground under her collapsed and swallowed her up. She heard Naruto cry her name, but she was lost in despair and couldn’t answer.

However a tiny bell charm on her jacket glowed brightly.

“There is no need for tears, as long as you possess that light, I can not absorb you into me. But are you sure this is what you wish? You may not like what you see. The end of this world for instance?”

“You can not have her” Naruto snarled as he batted aside the tentacles of energy attacking him “you may think you are some sort of all-powerful being, but a lot has changed since you last walked the earth. Powers rise and fall, other powers take their place and ancient powers are awoken once more. Everything on the surface of this world has a better, something stronger than it and you are just another one of those too stupid to know their time is gone. I will NOT let you have her, just as I will not let you leave this place.”

The evil voice snarled out an laugh “and you A MERE CHILD think you can stop me, HAH! Don’t make me laugh BOY.”

“As I said” Naruto grunted “stupid, If you had any brains in that stupid shell you call a body, you would notice I am not alone.”

“WHAT!” simultaneously as Naruto slammed an rasengan into the energy around him, two OTHER figures, one male and one female were doing the exact same thing.

Power exploded, causing the creature to cry out.

Glancing down at where the young woman he was supposed to protest had disappeared in concern he was surprised to hear her voice IN HIS HEAD “Naruto, you must....LIVE!!” power surged around him, bright, clean, protecting HIM despite his promise to protect her. It filled him in such a way he had never felt before and he almost screamed with it.

What was she doing?!

Any blows from the attacking power bounced off him and some sort of shield while the tentacle that had touched him exploded. Inside Shion was coming to terms with herself and what she was supposed to do while outside Raziel and Kyuubi landed beside their brother. _**“This is going to be difficult”**_ Raziel said _**“He IS powerful.”**_

 **“But not as powerful as us”** Kyuubi grinned, cracking her knuckles **“It has been a while since I have had a good fight. All those idiots before The First were such a bore and not worth my attention.”**

 _ **“Really”**_ Raziel seemed to roll his eyes at her _**“sometimes you are so....uncouth. Undoubtedly both Naruto and Kain’s influence.”**_ Before he could speak again another had, the one they faced “I know that voice, I remember it....” The things attention seemed to shift to the wraith “YOU! IT IS YOU!! AFTER ALL THIS TIME!!! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!”

Kyuubi blinked at her brother spirit **“friend of yours?”** and Raziel shrugged casually _**“I have no idea.”**_

This seemed to piss the enemy off even further “IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU AND THAT DEGENERATE KAIN I WOULD HAVE LONG RULED THIS WORLD!!! INSTEAD THAT FREAK SENDS ME TO THAT WARPED VERSION OF A WORLD WHERE I HAD TO RUN FROM CREATURES WANTING TO EAT ME!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO DO TO GET BACK HERE, TO LIVE AGAIN!!!”’

 _ **“Sorry, but I do not remember you, at ALL”**_ the wraith said casually, the three separating as an tentacle came down on the spot they were and a scream of fury filled the air. “My betrayal of the vampires who taught us, then Vorador’s murder of six of my fellow guardians. I thought to control those that replaced them but all my plans-ruined by that idiot-and YOU!! You sent me to that place, YOU!! Kain may have killed me, but YOU were the one that forced me there!!”

 _ **“Wait”**_ Raziel’s eyes narrowed _**“Moebius? Moebius the once Timestreamer?!”**_ The evil laughed, loudly, harder and harder until it managed to speak “yes you fool. Do you REALLY think death could stop me?!” Naruto laughed “you have no power anymore, old one. The pillars are completely gone, your position taken out from under you by someone more deserving. The only thing you have is the power the THING you called an god gave you before you died. HE is gone as well, long gone.”

The evil laughed “ah but there you are wrong for when I absorb the Priestess Shion I will become what I was always meant to be. And nothing you can do can stop it.” The laugh boarded on maniac “and who knew it would be my own ancestor to give me this. That fool of a woman Aerial believed I loved her, that me, a young handsome guardian was in love with her and wanted to be with her. She bore me child, but then the NERVE of those freaks took it away from me before I could use it for what I needed and worse still, turned my little lover against me, sent her running straight into that idiots arms!!!” he seemed to gain control of himself “well, no matter, with her descendant I can get what I needed now.”

The three exchanged looks. If what the former Timestreamers words were to believed, Meobius convinced Aerial the Balance Guardian he was in love with her to ensure she had a child to use for some nefarious purpose. Only the vampires must have sensed something wrong and had taken the child away for it’s own protection. Aerial then either was convinced or found out about the Timestreamers plans for her and moved her love and affection to Nupraptor. Maybe as Balance Guardian she sensed the growing darkness inside him. Something Meobius had done previously had allowed him to escape the Spectral realm a few hundred years ago and since then he had been looking for the descendant of his and Aerials child.

It explained her ability to see into her own timeline.

He must have found what he needed in Shion’s mother, Miroku, despite her human blood, but something had prevented him from getting what he wanted from her. Perhaps it was Aerial’s power inside her was too strong for him to control, which was why he was seeking her daughter, thinking she would be weaker.

But he would soon be proven wrong. Even with it locked away, Naruto could see her inborn power, it was in her aura. “What?! Is this!?” the evil suddenly said in panic.

“I understand” the young priestess said in her mind “I know now how the power must be used.” With a surge of control she cried “RELEASE!!” Even Naruto was shocked by what was revealed......."Finally, I know my destiny.” Before she could think, that voice was back “I told you, priestess, there is a difference between destiny and fate. YOU are NOT fated to die, not for a long time. We will protect you even if you tried to protect me.”

 _ **“We can protect ourselves”**_ another male voice spoke _**“we are beyond death as long as us three stay together.”**_

“Who are you?” she asked.

 **“We are one with Naruto. He is our brother, but also a part of us. We protect him with our existence and he will protect yours”** the female voice spoke, then, in union with the other **“We are the link between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Both these worlds are a part of us.”**

**“I am the Yin.”**  
  
_**“And I am the yang.”** _

Suddenly she understood, she felt power flowing from the ninja, power like nothing she had ever felt before. Whatever the winged and tailed boy was, the very spirit of the earth blessed him, reached out to lovingly comfort and protect him like an long lost son. His fate stretched out so far she couldn’t even fathom it’s reach and influence. He wouldn’t die here and now, he was too important. Images of his future flashed before her.

Standing in an formal kimono, an beautiful woman on his arm who looked like him except her wings were black feathered, an man with white eyes on her left and another with white skin and long hair, eyes yellow on his right. Behind them was a male the same age with pale white skin and black hair and eyes, an beautiful woman with green eyes and long red hair on HIS arm.

An double wedding, she realized.

In the audience was another male, older than the second but almost his image except his hair was long and black, a woman with blue hair done up in a bun by his side......

A second image, the same young man with pale skin and black hair but his eyes red, facing another the same wearing ancient armor, hair long and thick and wild, one eye ringed violet while the other was closed. He had the older man impaled on an glowing sword that seemed aflame. Behind them Naruto was mirrored the other, HIS twisted sword impaling the figure just inches above the others.  Something was happening. An glow about the figure was moving, moving down the sword towards the black haired boy. It thrust its way into his body, causing the body to scream and let go of the weapon. When he rose again, evil was in his face and Shion gasped when she saw the blood and death of thousands in his demonically red eyes. Before she could consider what this meant the vision was playing again the same, only THIS time something was different about the glow. Where before the glow was dark and twisted and SINGULAR, there was two, the dark and twisted one accompanied by a pale white one that seemed to flow-almost like the waves of an ocean-in and out as if trying to get stronger then getting weaker. The young man seemed to see this for his eyes narrowed and he twisted the sword, just slightly, causing the figure to grunt in pain. but the distraction was all the two needed as as she watched the white one raced down the blade instead of the dark one, entering the boy.

Instead of being in pain and letting go the black haired other accepted it, his eyes flashing between red and the same violet as the other. He said something to the impaled other she couldn’t hear, his eyes flashed and the man screamed in agony, going down on one knee as the dark one was sucked into the tailed boy’s sword, completely absorbed by it.

There was a flash, another scream, this one of pure fury and terror and it was gone.

Suddenly, before she could recover from the vision something grasped her and was pulling her loose.

*anime guys*

“I’m with you mother” Shion murmured as the being around them exploded with power, exploded with the force of Naruto’s chakra combined with hers. She had never felt anything like it, it was wind and fire and light and threaded through it all, the cool of death, but not in an threatening way, more like the peace and tranquility she imagined those passing happily must have felt, a change, walking into a new wonderful world where all pain and fear were gone and only peace and happiness remained. Somewhere that made her think of her mother and she was happy when she thought about her mother being there.

“NOOOO!” the evil called helplessly “I was going to rule this world! I was gong to be a god!!”

Naruto landed next to two figures waiting for them, a beautiful red headed woman and an strange.....man. The man spoke and she was shocked when she recognized it “go back where you belong, you old goat. Your time has come and gone.”

“Let’s get out of here” Naruto said and the four nodded, the female disappearing while the male seemed to fade away, leaving Naruto to pick the priestess up and carry her at an dead run out of the mountain while it exploded around them.

“Where did they go?!” Shion yelled over the sound of the volcano erupting.

“Don’t worry priestess, “ neesan just returned to her place inside me. Niisan went to make sure our....mutual enemy got what he deserved.”

“What do you mean?”

  
  
In the Spectral realm Raziel phased in and looked around.

He soon spied the glow of an soul, floating there as if confused. He snorted at it _**“poor, poor Meobius, reduced to the same as everyone else when they go. You must feel so cheated now. You’re great victory ripped from you by a boy barely past an child.”**_

The soul flew towards him, as if to hurt him, but stopped dead when he pulled his cowl down slightly from his face.

_**“So, still afraid of destruction. You should be, this time I don’t plan on leaving anything behind” his voice was a smirk though when he spied something behind. He stepped back a bit “but this time, I’m not your instrument of death, that I think belongs to those you deprived of their meal for so long.”** _

The soul spun, only to find itself trapped by none other than an Vampire Wraith, and though it struggled, though it obviously cursed, it could not escape it’s fate.

Raziel smiled as only he could. He would remember this one, it would escape it’s destruction at his-or Naruto’s-hands for a while for the ‘favor’ it’s hunger gave them.

*************************************************************************************************************************

A safe distance from the now volcano a group of rookies and their sensei’s stood. “Well, it could have played out a lot worse than this, I guess.”

“They ended up creating a new volcano, huh” Lee grinned.

“That dobe” Sasuke smirked “I TOLD him not to destroy anything!”

“What do you expect?” Shikamaru rolled his eyes at it.

Approaching their location, Shion spoke “Naruto you can put me down.” Naruto alighted on an cliff face and gently put her feet down, waiting until she was steady before letting her go. Ignoring those behind them they both turned to look out over the area, each affected by the events that had just happened.

Finally Naruto spoke softly to her “well, I guess your priestess days are over.”

“No” she answered “there will always be a need for one. I realized something in there, it’s the evil that lives in man’s hearts that gave rise to Moroyo. Whose to say that he won’t return to this world again and again?” Naruto smirked from his position slightly behind her, he KNEW that particular evil would not be returning. But she didn’t need to know that if it gave her a sense of purpose.

“And I realized I must be especially careful of an certain gennin” her voice took on a playful tone before going serious “but you don’t have to worry, I won’t curse my fate anymore. In fact I think I understand what you were trying to tell me, about the difference between destiny and fate. Destiny is what you make it, while fate is what comes from destiny. I understand now.” Her head turned to smile at him while the others moved to join him “I’m a priestess, that’s MY mission. Isn’t that right, Naruto?”

He smiled back, glad she had finally learned the difference.

She turned back the sight before them and said quiet innocently “then of course there’s my power. It has to be passed on to the next priestess too. How about it, Naruto, you want to help me with that?”

Naruto looked at her and spluttered, backing away from her. While the others laughed at his reaction INCLUDING Shion, he stuttered “Why is it always ME!!”

************************************************************************************************************************************


	42. Chapter 42

Naruto frowned as he stared at the wall in front of him, why now? Why was it reacting NOW of all times? What had changed? Was it because of Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru or Sasuke's presence with him this time, or someone else in the tower? It was possible this was NOT left by the First, but the tower was built around another glyph chamber, but it didn't feel the same so he doubted it.

The thing was, WHO was setting it off?

He wondered briefly if Tsunade had done what he had suggested.

"Naruto" a voice behind him jerked him out of his thoughts, turning to find the large group watching him. Sakura frowned at their sensei before asking softly "still there?" Naruto nodded "I think it's ready to open now, whatever it is."

"Did you get that sense BEFORE we entered, or only with us standing here?" Naruto frowned thoughtfully at her question "no, you're right, only as we all approached. Which means one of US is activating it to this level."

"But the only ones of us all who were here when you first noticed it was myself, you, Neji and Lee." Sakura said thoughtfully herself before suddenly stepping to his side and laying her palm flat on the wall "any change?"

"No" Naruto reported. Sakura stepped away and turned to Lee "come over and try it. Do what I did." Lee nodded and mimicked her actions.

"Nothing" he answered.

Neji tried it next, for nothing to happen. When Sakura got the others to try-despite they having not been around the tower when it first activated-and again nothing happened, Sakura looked at him again "you know what this means, don't you."

"What?"

"It's reacting to YOU, Naruto" Kakashi could follow his students line of thought "whatever is there, be it glyph or something else, is meant for YOU." The tailed and winged boy frowned deeper "but..." Sakura looked at him critically "you don't think there's a glyph for you like the others anywhere for you, do you?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed "why would there be?! I have niisan's!!"

"But despite the fact that you three are merging, at THIS time you are still separate souls" Kakashi pointed out "meaning it IS possible this item is meant for you."

"Then why NOW? It was barely there before, now all of a sudden...." Kakashi shrugged "time lock, like the items you received?" Sakura suddenly spoke thoughtfully "that may not be it." Everyone looked at her "how so?"

"You said Orochimaru-sama was drawn to his, but it didn't let him in until you purified him, right?" When Naruto nodded she went on "well maybe it's the same here."

"But Naruto wasn't purified or anything" Sasuke said in protest but both Shikamaru and Kakashi could follow her train of thought "No but it is the same here-or incredibly similar."

"How do you mean?" they asked. "When Naruto purified the sannin, part of the energy of the Reaver would have resided in him still weeks later before finally dissipating slowly." Kakashi continued for the genius "and whose chakra has Naruto been exposed too so close he could have absorbed-accidentally or otherwise-a trace of it in the last couple of days?"

"Shion" Naruto said softly, eyes wide "the rasengan" it made sense.

"So the room was coded to only allow him entrance AFTER he helped Priestess Shion" Neji said "someone knew they would win? How?"

"Either the First Hokage built it in secret while the tower was being built, or one of the previous Guardians Of Time built it or the First knew or somehow suspected and had the tower built AROUND it." Kakashi meanwhile was thinking intently. "Naruto, go in. Once you have finished....whatever it is in there, you can report to the Hokage. WE will explain to her why you are not there immediately."

"Why now, sensei?" Sakura asked him "why not afterwards?"

"Naruto's body processes chakra fast because of his 'tenants' and his Uzumaki blood. If he was to wait any longer we-or rather HE-risks being unable to activate the door and enter." He looked at the winged and tailed boy "do it, now."

Hesitantly the boy nodded and laid a palm against the wall.

There was a brief flash and when their vision cleared there was a long dark tunnel leading downwards. Looking at them he cautiously made his way inside, only for the door to slide closed behind him.

"Well" Kakashi sighed to the others "let's move on, shall we?"

************************************************

".....So you're saying that Naruto discussed this theory with you about our current bloodlines. That they are descendants from children of the past Guardians."

"Yes, Hokage" Neji said respectively as he watched the woman rise and pace behind her desk. "because of this information I have a couple of theories of my own."

"Oh really? Regarding what issue?"

"The Sage Of The Six paths, Hokage, and his abilities and ability to control the ten tailed in all its power." Everyone froze "what do you mean?"

"It is just a theory right now but......"

"Tell us" she said firmly. "Who is to say that the Sage wasn't, well...."

"Spit it out!" she snapped. Neji took a deep breath "who is to say that the Sage Of The Six Paths wasn't an descendant of all ten lines."

There was a thoughtful pause to the room and then Kakashi spoke out "so your theory is that somehow and at some point in time all nine guardians AND Raziel-san's bred together and the result was a single being in history who embodied ALL TEN, allowing for not only his abilities but to take the ten tailed into him AND control it."

"It makes sense" Shikamaru said "AND is entirely possible. The single descendant of all ten lines would embody all of their abilities."

"I see your point" Tsunade nodded "and it makes sense. His children-though born from him-would carry his genetics, but also the mothers. This would make them weaker than him."

"And the Uchiha's were always fire and\or lightening affiliated" Kakashi said, looking to Sasuke.

"Meaning not only was there the possibility she was then the energy guardian, but Sasuke inherited that position through their line" Tsunade added for him and he nodded "Naruto is descended from the senju line as am I" She continued "It's entirely possible he inherited the balance position from The Sage, from THEM. It may have skipped me, but the more I think of it, the more likely it seems he inherited it from my grandfather. It would make sense."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked.

"The Senju line and beyond have revered Kain-sama and his actions for centuries. We settled HERE because his tomb was supposed to be buried somewhere around here-not to mention the remains of the pillars. These chambers around here we are just now-after the entire time the village has stood on this spot-discovering and now the new one Naruto found supposedly sealed only for him? No, grandfather had to have had more information than just the Sages he hung around with, or even the summons. As the current Balance Guardian he would have had information no one had. If those sages were somehow the other guardians....."

They got what he was saying "then what if they were still alive?!" Tsunade shook her head "they all died at some point around the time of grandfather-or shortly after."

"Convenient" Neji said. Kakashi meanwhile had been thinking deeply. He chose then to speak out "The Forth." All eyes turned to him "what do you mean?"

"The Forth. Could he have been the last generation of balance? Think about all he did-especially for the village during his time. It would make sense Naruto would inherit it as the Original Vampires intended and did with their heirs."

"If he was any, he was energy and time" Kurenai said. "How do you figure?"

“Even though he used the rasengan-a wind attack-his abilities were more about speed and the sort you associate with lightening. This could be a combination of Time and Energy.”

“Yes we see” Tsunade said “but I agree with Kakashi. Minato was an unique ninja-not just physically but in everything he did. However my memories of my Grandfather.......” she looked wistful “he left me with the same feeling when both of them were alive.” She looked at them “it is entirely possible that Minato-related to the senju side, inherited, well....”

“What?” She took a deep breath “Minato could have been another of the ten guardians.”

“Like the sage?” Neji suddenly spoke out “I agree with the Hokage.” They looked at him “your reasoning is why?”

“Naruto and Kyuubi-sama. Naruto has no idea why the Kyuubi has inherited the position of Dimension guardianship. They could only theorize it had to do with somehow her picking up the position off a previous host. The Balance Guardians can choose their companions, but he SWEARS both he and Kain-sama didn’t do so. There is either two possibilities here. One, the Sage appointed each buji a position-whether unknowingly or in full knowledge-when he separated them from the ten tailed, and the coincidence is Kyuubi was the correct one at the time.”

“A sound theory” Kakashi rubbed his chin “however that would mean that the other buji are also, and that would mean no more inherited. This would mean Naruto and Kain WERE the ones to assign the others without the knowledge. Kain implied there can’t be two inherited at once. One can only be born AFTER the previous died. A line can inherit through blood, but unless the other dies they will NEVER awaken to their power.”

Neji went on “Minato-sama was also a Ten Guardian. When Naruto was conceived he KNEW his son was to be born the new Balance Guardian and after the buji attacked the village, determined if he was to control the fox, he needed some sort of influence over him.”

“So what? He made the fox the Dimension Guardian so Naruto could control her power?” When Neji nodded Tsunade slowly shook her head “I’m more inclined to believe that the Sage determined what they were. Perhaps when Nature determined that with the buji being near-immortal and this would be the end of the positions being passed, she stepped in and decided to.....refine it. Kain and the buji are the PILLAR Guardians, but the eleven are HER guardians. They are inherited like the pillars and the basics are the same-the pillars are a template for what she wanted her guardians to be and do, but they are different.”

Any further talk was cut off as there came a commotion from outside the room and the door opened, allowing them to see a brief sight of red and black before the figure-whoever it was-pitched forward and was obviously unconscious on the floor before they could react.

It was Sasuke's almost strangled cry of "NARUTO!" as he and his fellow Skulk member moved forward to the figures side that identified the form to them, but something was wrong.

Something was powerful enough to overpower HIM?!

It was then that they saw where the black came from, what was causing the boy's unconsciousness for wrapped around him, covering him from feet to head was a form, body long and thin riding his back, six legs wrapped around his body, trapping his arms to his sides, huge wings wrapped tightly around his entire front from toes to the tips of his ears, only his eyes visible-the entire form black.

"Is that a...."

"Gaint....moth? It it a summons or did Naruto run into a trap of some sort?"

"But a black moth? I don't remember ever seeing one before. And if it's a summons why is it attacking him?!"

As Tsunade and the others moved closer, aware that those creatures eyes were on them, the Fifth Hokage said only what she could think of "perhaps it wasn't meant for Naruto at all and he triggered a protection of some sort."

"Hokage" Shikamarus' voice was filled with worry for his 'brother' but still calm "he needs you now, look."

She looked down and gasped in horror. The boys had managed to expose the boy's face some, only to reveal lines of purple moving until the surface of his skin "it's some kind of poison."

Before anyone other than the other two boys could get any closer the shape moved, legs unfurling and lifting into the air, black expanse of wings spread. A fine powder filled the room almost immediately, the group not fast enough to prevent inhaling some-which instantly froze them-before the shape was back in its original spot again wrapped around the boy. Even the ANBU hidden around the room were helpless.

Sasuke managed to grunt something once. Less than five minutes later the door opened and in walked a certain time-orientated bug-user. He looked at them and then Sasuke "why did you call me?"

The Energy Guardian managed to flick his wrist in the right direction. Moving forward the figure frowned at the sight "a black moth?" he looked thoughtful and released his kiki. They swarmed around the two, hiding them from sight before returning to their holder. "A summons?" the Abahume frowned thoughtfully at his insects answer "but why THIS reaction?" There was a hum, like the bugs were answering him. He frowned deeper, concerned "I have never heard of a such thing before."

When Tsunade managed a grunt he looked at them "it is a black moth-a summons. According to an legend I read in one of Kain-sama's books they symbolize death. In order for Naruto to use them, he must prove he is worthy. It is a test, he has to survive their poison."

Sasuke's eyes managed to widen and he made a panicked noise. This made his fellow Skulk look at him "it is a powerful summons with various types of abilities. Naruto needs to be able to survive exposure to them, or they will useless to him." He looked to the Fifth Hokage again "if exposure to his own summons will kill him, what use will it be in battle. They have various types of....powder produced by their body and that is secreted though the wings, from poisons to knock-out drugs or paralysis; as you are aware of now; and would prove highly useful in battle. Imagine an approaching army put to sleep, simply by a group of black moths flying above them."

Tsunade was torn. One part of her-the Hokage-saw the advantage in this and what it could give the village.

Another-the Kainite in her-had supreme confidence in her godson an his abilities and that he could survive this.

Still a third-the Godmother part-was screaming in her head to save him, to do something, ANYTHING before she lost the other last member, however distant, of her line.

Another part-the healer-the part of her that saw injured and-whether they were enemies or allies-wanted to help, to heal, urged her to help him, pushing her to move forward and act, despite the fact she couldn't move.

And finally a tiny part of her-the one responsible for the existence of The Legendary Sucker-was willing to bet the others on her godson's odds, but it was soon squashed by The Godmother and The Healer, The Hokage snorting in disgust while The Kainite turned little circles in her head and agreed with The Sucker on his odds.

Shino frowned at them "the Kyuubi automatically makes Naru immune to SOME poisons and drugs, have faith in our brothers strength. If he was to die here, how would the legend of the Ancient Vampires take place?"

They knew he was right but that didn't mean they couldn't worry or want to help. With only having his older brother and adopted 'sister and brother' all his remembered life, Sasuke was highly protective of them, obsessively so, they were his entire world and with the Uchiha's tendency towards seeing those things around them as 'MINE!!!" he was completely possessive of the once-blonde. He was constantly fighting the drug, his entire body screaming at him to move, move forward, take his brother from the summons and everyone else who won't help him.

Having lost his parents when he could barely remember also made him even more possessive than the Uchiha blood made him. If he didn’t keep control, if he didn’t protect those around him he saw as HIS, he would loose THEM too.

Shino looked at his brother as if he knew his thoughts, and maybe he did. He knew what was going on in his head, he had grown up with him and the others and could anticipate how he thought and what was going on his head and knew his Skulk brother was struggling to get free, that no matter what happened or what he said he would want to save his brother from everything and everyone.

The fact that he had known Naruto since they could walk didn’t help the deepness of their bond. As Hinata and Naruto had discussed that day, everything he couldn’t have with his parents had moved to Hinata, Naruto and Itachi. Yes Mikomi and Hisashi were good substitutes, but that was all they were, they were Hinata-his sister’s-parents. Naruto, Itachi and Hinata were his family simple as that.

Whoever became Sasuke’s mate\wife would have to understand, his ‘family' comes first in all things and she would be second.

Which was why they were worried about when Sasuke was supposed to leave and join Orochimaru. Would he REALLY be able to do it? What about whenever Naruto was supposed to confront and 'fight' him? Could he do it and be believable? Would the enemy believe it? What about hurting each other? Sure the boys looked like they would and could certainly kill each other during their spar sections, but would their enemy believe it?

It was why Kakashi had been trying to get Sasuke to learn to fight himself-without being dependent on Naruto. The two had grown up learning to fight together, almost like a single unit, and Kakashi was having trouble trying to get them to fight individually and learn to fight and defend themselves by themselves, but ingrained behavior was hard to break.

However there would be times-like the mission with Orochimaru-which would require one of them to go alone, so they needed to learn.

While Naruto, with his inner companions, was totally capable of going it alone and surviving, Sasuke wasn't ready yet, mentally and physically.

The adults would have to find some way to 'separate' the two and teach the youngest Uchiha self-reliance.

Maybe some individual training was what was needed, Kakashi thought.  Not just from him, but other fellow adults. He would mention it to the Hokage later. He would also explain it to Naruto, and see if he could persuade Sasuke to do so.

He looked down at his too-pale student, the lines of purple moving in his veins visible just under his skin. He KNEW Naruto would survive, he not only bore the nine-tailed inside him, but the immortal soul of someone who had survived countless 'deaths'. He was the earths Guardian of Balance, connected to the Guardian of Death and Life, the child of TWO prophecies-one eons old-the other ancient. He had faith in his students abilities as well as his spirit. Naruto WOULD survive this with no side-affects, he truly believed-there could be no other possible outcome.

The minute his doubts were gone he found himself freed, able to move again. And he wasn't alone, seconds after him was Sakura who exchanged a knowing look with him, a nod before moving to her teammate's side.

The moth seemed to sense her thoughts and\or intentions, because it allowed her to examine her teammate, although it didn't let go.

Next freed was Neji and Shikamaru, the two geniuses obviously reaching similar conclusions, Neji using logic, Shikamaru his faith in his fellow guardian, his brother. Maybe being the Death and Life guardian allowed him to sense his Skulk brothers lifeforce and he had reached his conclusion from there. Next was Lee, which made sense in a weird way, he had almost unfailing faith in his fellow ninja.

Sakura finished her examination and sat back, sighing “his pulse and heartbeat are slower than they should be,  but his heart itself is still strong and his body is fighting it. As soon as one part of his body is damaged, it’s healed. If I interfere or try to help, my chakra just bounces off.”

“So, what we just.....”

Sakura nodded, sitting back on her heels and sighing “we wait.”

********************************************************************************************************************************************************


	43. Chapter 43

“Heya Ku” Naruto grinned as the figure entered his hospital room, his companion by his side.

Haku frowned at the boy sitting in the bed, confused and concerned “I thought they let you out yesterday.” Naruto shrugged “baa-chan said they found something in my blood that’s concerning them. So I have to stay in for a while.”

“What do you mean? What thing?”

Naruto shrugged again “I don’t know, she won’t tell me. Just said it’s not supposed to be there and I shouldn’t be able to live like it is, Hey Rikka.” The Snow Leopard summons had moved to the boy’s bedside and launched her front end up so her front paws were on the top of the bed and she was ‘standing’ there, able to look over the side and straight at the boy’s face. When Naruto reached out to her she moved closer, eyes closing and purring deeply, nuzzling his hand as he scratched her behind the ears.

Haku frowned at this. Everyone-even Zabuza-san-was terrified of the cat, yet the white furred green eyed cat not only liked Naruto but held affection for him, at some points even sleeping beside the boy “You’ll have to tell me how you do that” he murmured to himself, only to have Naruto grin widely “It’s a secret. Maybe I will tell you, one day.”

The cat huffed then looked at the winged and tailed boy “what mess have you got yourself into this time, cub?” in an distinctly young female voice. Naruto grinned at her and motioned to an shape hanging from the window ledge. A black form sat there, about the size of an normal house cat, watching them “this is Kenbo-chan’s daughter,  Aijou, she’s my personal summons now and refuses to leave me.”

“Kenbo?”

“Our mother” the moth spoke itself, it’s voice musically soft and wavering, like a breeze blowing in a reed field “our great mother, mother to use all, the most powerful of our kind and the oldest.” Naruto explained “she was the one to test me originally, the one who had to approve before I could use them” he shrugged “the black moths are an unusual summons. They are ALL females-not a single male among them-and they aren’t summoned when needed like a normal one. Usually one remains with the summoner at all times and sends messages back to the others if it’s needed. There is an HUGE amount of them and each moth contains certain chemicals for certain purposes. Some are highly toxic, some can heal, some have poisons or sedatives, some can cause you to sleep, some cause permanent or temporary paralyzes, some have an natural antidote, some can cause hallucinogens, or can make you high or paranoid and so many other affects. They chose me because I am close to the the land of the dead and that’s what their race is connected to. Apparently only Kenbo-chan can do any or all of their abilities.”

“And what does Aijou do?”

"She has a ability unique to her kind. She is a being similar to an sensor in that she can sense not just chakra but jutsu, ANY sort of jutsu. Even if it's something simple as an illusion or as complicated as the type of contamination Orochimaru had over him."

"So if there was someone in disguise in the village-or THAT guy himself...."

"Yes, she'll see it or them, which is why she is currently seated at the window and how I knew you were coming. She sensed Rikka. Also" he looked at the other critically "that you were injured on the mission you just came off. Does Baachan know?"

"I have healing experience and with what Lady Tsunade has taught me, I can care for myself, Naruto."

"Yes but it still pains you and bleeds a little, doesn't it. I can tell, the way you are almost but not quiet favoring that side. You are injured, but good at hiding it." Haku opened his mouth, about to protest-or-deny again when another voice from the doorway behind him spoke. "Typical stubborn ass of a ninja" behind the young man a woman stood in the doorway. She held an clipboard in one hand, an expression of disapproval and severe impatience on her face. She motioned at the other bed in the room "remove the top and get on the bed."

He just blinked at her, not looking away, unimpressed.

The woman looked even more peeved, her chakra starting to flare with her anger "I said move,  or do you want me to force you?!"

Still unimpressed.

Naruto exchanged looks with the cat then nodded. The white summons sighed through her nose and slid back off the bed, making a snort sound through her nose before using her bulk and weight to bump her summoner, making him stumble from surprise in the right direction and catch himself, looking down at her in shock "Rikka?"

"I don't see why you are being stubborn. You are injured and need another's aid, simple as that. There is no reason to not allow yourself to be healed if another is offering."

Crowding her summoner until he was trapped between her and the bed, the cat ignored his protests until he exclaimed "all right, all right! Just let me go so I can do so!" Backing up the cat watched CAREFULLY while Haku removed his top clothing and climbed onto the hospital bed, a swab of bandages around his stomach, the right side stained with blood. While Tsunade moved forward to cut them away and examine the wound there, the great cat curled up on the end of the bed, on top of his masters feet (maybe to keep him there?) looking a little disgruntled "sometimes I don't understand you humans. If you get injured and have a way to heal nearby, no matter what or who is involved, you take it. There is no reason to allow yourself to remain injured."

Before anyone else could speak, Naruto had "a lot of ninja do this, Rikka. It's got to do with either instinct or stubbornness."

The cat raised his head to look at him "how so, YOU came straight for help when you were in trouble."

"There is a difference. One, on missions, a ninja learns to rely on themselves, to protect or defend themselves, even in matters such as this. From children they are taught only the mission matters, not themselves and not their teammates, so have learned to rely only on their own skills and chakra to survive. When you have gone through a few missions like that it becomes integrated that YOU are the only one who can protect you. Knowing you are injured enough to need another's help feels wrong, especially to say someone like Haku or Zabuza."

The cat cocked it's head at him, looking thoughtful "but you don't have this feeling or instinct."

Naruto shook his head "we were lucky. Since we were five we have learned differently. Since five the seven of us learned to trust and rely mostly on only each other. If something happens to one, the others would do everything necessary-short of full out desertion-to find and save them. When Sasuke and I became a team under Kakashi-sensei, he just reinforced those beliefs." The cat eyed him critically for a few seconds then nodded "it is that you may be right, cub. Perhaps the way they raise ninjas these days needs work."

Naruto shrugged "in some cases having someone run to your rescue every time you're in trouble will cause more trouble than good, but in a lot of others it wasn't done when it was needed or too late, and a lot of good ninja were lost because of it."

The cat huffed and placed her head back on her paws "humans are strange and complicate things a lot more than they need to be."

"That we do, Rikka" Naruto said, earning a sharp look from his godmother, she KNEW he was no longer considered human, at least in terms of body, but he still seemed to consider himself one, at least mentally. She had began to realize through Janos-san he was now an hybrid of human and the original Ancient Vampires. The only reason he was anywhere near human as it was now though was that connection he shared to his Skulk and the Guardians, this seemed to keep him hovering just before the line. If anything were to happen to severe that link-the gods forbid.

Not that there would anything wrong with him becoming fully one of the Original Ancient Vampires, it was just that she had no idea what it would do to those linked to him, let alone him and his 'tenants' and Tsunade DID NOT want to find out. Janos couldn't tell her much about them, he had no memories of his kind before the curse, and any information past those theories and logical conclusions through pieced together small bits of information and history here and there was scarce.

It made her both concerned and terrified, she had no idea what was going to happen to her godson as he grew up, and no way of knowing how to stop it. If only the Originals had felt fit to leave them information on their kind, instead or as well as the glyphs.

But then of course they COULD have done just that, only for the Hylden to find and destroy it.

She sighed as she finished healing the wound under her hands and stood straight and back a step "there, that wasn't so difficult, was it."

The ninja just glared. Used to it by now as all the other stubborn asses who came her way, Tsunade stepped away from the bed and spoke as the cat jumped down "I suggest you go rest for a few hours, just let the area settle. In fact I'm signing you off missions for now." While the ninja glared at her the summons used her body to push her master outside the room with an "I will make sure, alpha."

Once gone, she picked up her clipboard and turned back to the main patient "now, as for YOU...." Naruto sweat-dropped, he just KNEW he was going to get in trouble for SOMETHING.

*******************************************************

"So" the female healer said after another full examination "Hinata tells me you had an near-death experience."

"I wouldn't call it that exactly " he said in answer. "Then you tell me what it was."

"Apparently an jutsu attached to neesan's seal that needed a trigger to happen. Left by my father-biological one that was."

"Tell me what happened."

After a deep breath, the tailed and winged boy began-

-FLASHBACK-

 **"Hold on, Naruto, hang in there"** Kyuubi said in an soft concerned voice as she stroked the tailed and winged boy's hair. She sat in the field of flowers cross-legged, the boys head pillowed on her thigh, his body stretched out beside her. Raziel sat beside her, cloven hands soothingly stroking the wings, two 'fingers' and 'thumb' of each hand expertly finding the right spots to sooth his little brother and host while he added his own voice to his little sisters.

Even here in his mindscape his skin virtually glowed with the lines of purple flowing through his veins, both spirits merging their own chakra\energy to try and heal him-or at least hold off the worse of the poison until he was strong enough to do it on his own.

Occasionally one of the others would join them, Hinata able to bring them in through her ability as Mind Guardian, both Sasuke and Sakura the most frequent, Sakura sitting cross-legged beside her teammate and holding his hand while she listened with avid interest to stories of the life Kyuubi could remember with her brothers, Raziel telling her stories of the time he grew up in, of glyphs and huge crystals and statues that moved in the enhancement temples, of murals depicting events in the history of the Original Vampires and Hylden. Both knowing their stories would be heard by Naruto too, even in his state.

Sasuke came too get to know his other brother and sister and fellow guardians, sometimes joining Sakura in her listening.

Occasionally when they could, all other eight guardians-even Kain-would be able to enter, the group of ten other Guardians doing what they could to help their helpless brother to get better and stay strong.

It was one such time with Hinata and Sakura themselves when IT happened. Sakura and the two beings were sitting in their usual place when something yellow and white, moving fast enough to be only seen as a flash of light, trying to hit the two down. Only centuries of instinct had them rolling away, in opposite directions to be a more confusing target, the connection between them lost as Hinata and Sakura were booted out.

Terrified something was in Naruto's mind attacking who she now saw as her brother and sister, Sakura lept to her feet and, after a moment of dizziness from the abrupt change of location, tore out of the house and towards their apartment. Hinata sat on the couch, head in hands, looking stunned. She cried her name and ran forward towards her. The winged girl looked up and saw her, blinked then cried "get the others!"

Sakura nodded and moved as fast as her ninja-trained speed could go. She didn't remember EVER moving that fast.

In Naruto's mind both souls were trying to avoid the attacking blur, but it was pushing them further and further away from Naruto's spirit body, and any time now, without them to maintain his spirit, he could slip away-followed by his body-then it would be too late.

Suddenly a shadow nearby moved, reaching out and catching the blonde figure in mid lunge.

Out of the shadow a figure moved, followed by another until eight shapes detached themselves, forming a line between the trapped figure and the two souls. As one they crouched, weapons raised and on the defense, one speaking in a hard voice "you are NOT going to touch them!"

In front of the two souls was the other eight Guardians, Sakura and Hinata directly in front of Kyuubi while Sasuke and Kain protected Raziel. Hinata's wings were spread behind her, blocking sight of the demon fox from the figure. It was Sasuke who had spoken.

"You won't hurt them" Hinata said.

"Yeah" Kiba yelled, making everyone sweet-drop at the drop back into his old habit of acting. The figure spoke, male, young but only in mid twenties, voice hard "you're risking Naruto's life. Those two were harming him, poisoning him."

"THEY didn't harm him, OR poison him. Another did!" Sakura snapped upset someone they didn't know was saying something bad about HER brother and sister. Especially when it wasn't true. "THEY are the only reason he hasn't died yet! And YOU just stopped them! If he dies, it will be all YOUR fault!"

 **"Why would we kill Naru? If he dies, so do we"** Kyuubi spoke herself **"after all, you made it that way, didn't you, when you created the seal. That's how you're here, isn't it, by implanting enough of your chakra into the seal that should anything cause Naruto to near the point of death, your imprint would react like you."**

"Kyuubi?" they questioned "you KNOW who this is?!"

 **"Only one person it could be."** Suddenly another figure-this one a woman-stepped out of the line of trees behind the trapped figure and she sweat-dropped **"TWO people."** The new woman, also a red head, this one with green eyes spoke in an soft but deadly voice "hello, Kyuubi. Let my husband go if you don't mind. We don't have much time here."

The demon soul glared at her **"I WOULD, except I didn't do it"** then mumbled something about her always getting the blame for things before looking to the Nara **"Shika?"**

The eyes of both new figures turned to the Nara who didn't relax in the slightest "he attacked you both, neesan. Not exactly showing his trustworthiness." The other woman blinked at him "an Nara" her eyes moved over the rest "an Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Amachi, Abrahume..." she stared at Sakura then moved on " an Uchiha...." she frowned and looked him over closer "Sasuke?"

The youngest Uchiha didn't react past a blink, not moving other than the occasional concerned look in his Skulk brothers direction. The red headed other woman frowned in confusion and concern "what is going on?!"

"Maybe your 'HUSBAND' should have asked that first before attacking the only two keeping Naruto alive" Sasuke snarled. The woman saw the boy laying in the grass, gasped in horror and concern and moved towards him, only to skid to a stop suddenly as an kunai buried itself into the ground in front of her. The male still trapped in the shadow tried to move to protect her, but was still unable to escape.

"What was that for!?!" the red head snapped, only for Kiba to snap back "stay away from him! You aren't obviously an allie or you wouldn't have tried to hurt neesan and niisan or stop them from helping Naru! We don't trust you!" She blinked at them "neesan and niisan?" when Sasuke shifted a little she saw the figure behind them. "Who and WHAT are you?!"

Sasuke drew himself up proudly and spoke "HE is Raziel Uchiha, our brother, one of the first EVER Uchiha's, long before they were Uchiha's. He is a true ancient soul, alive long before the ten tailed. And THIS...." He motioned at Kain "is his adopted father, kage of Nosgoth, Scion and Guardian of the Earths Balance, Advisor of the Fire Lord, the deadliest and most powerful Hunter-nin in all the Elemental Nations, Bloodshadow, Kain. Kain-sama also happens to be Naru's adopted father and the one who protected him in his childhood-other than Niisan and neesan-from those bastard villagers until he could protect himself-or we could."

"Protected him?" the woman frowned, then looked pissed "what did they do to my baby?!" and for just a minute chakra swirled around her with her KI. The man trapped frowned as well "what are you talking about? I wanted him to be treated as a hero!"

"Well guess what, he wasn't. In fact the exact opposite. Except for us, the Third and one or two  others they treated him as an freak, an demon, or more seriously-a punching bag to take their tempers out on. They never saw him as anything human. The only reason they stopped after Kain-sama turned up, was he wouldn't take any shit. They did something-or tried-he would punish them every time and since Kain sama is the Fire Lords advisor, they couldn't demand retribution. They learned not to screw with him, and Kain sama had his ways of getting the truth from people."

The two figures looked at the vampire who just showed them his fangs in a snarl. The figure trapped in the shadow relaxed “release me, I think we need to talk.” Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Kyuubi did **“do it, Shikamaru.”**

“But Kyuubi!” Sasuke protested. She turned to look at the Uchiha **“If you trust me at all, trust me in this, he wouldn’t attack us again.”** The youngest Uchiha opened and closed his mouth a few times then sighed and nodded, putting his weapons away and motioned the others “do what she said.” The group reluctantly did so, allowing their ‘brother’ and ‘sister’ to sit next to their sick brother, the group sitting in an protective circle around the three. THEN Shikamaru released the man with a warning “just remember, we’ll protect our brothers and sister with our lives.”

Back on his feet and able to move again, the man approached the woman, surrounding her in his arms and gently guided her towards the group. Both frowned at the still figure “is that....really Naruto?”

 _ **“It is”**_ the vampire ghoul said **_“events have happened since you died. Powers he bares have been unlocked, heritage has been unlocked and he has come into abilities through us both that makes him totally unique among any other being in the entire universe.”_**

“And this new appearance is part of all that?”

“It is” Kain said “he has recently been discovered to be one of the last two original breed of my ancestors.” He looked at the blonde haired man as he sat and guided the woman to sit by his side “do you know about something called The Pillars Of Nosgoth?”

The man hesitated, thinking “I think Tsunade-hime once told me about it. She said since I was related to the Senju line I should know about their history. Something about these powerful chakra pillars holding back an evil race and the race who built them were revered by her line.”

“What was the races name?”

“Ancient.....something. I can’t really remember. I was a child when she told me.”

“Was it ancient original vampires?” Choji said.

After a pause he nodded “I think that was it, why?” He seemed to realize and looked around at them “wait, are you saying....”

The group nodded “Naruto has become an ancient original vampire.”

“But....how?”

 **“A combination of things, we think”** the female demon said **“YOUR histories line, newly theorized connections to some of the clans and bloodlines finally the connection he shares with Raziel-niisan.”** The two adults looked at the wraith “why you?”

“It’s more like his connection to Kain sama with HIS connection to the race.”

“Why him?”

Kain spoke himself “I’m a vampire, one of the more....recent versions. When I died I was brought back using something called The Heart Of Darkness. The original vampires could be brought back from death if their heart was replaced inside them. The Heart Of Darkness was the heart of the very last of the original race. HIS blood runs in my veins and when I raised Raziel here.....”

“I see. Raziel got it from you, and since he is inside Naruto, it somehow passed to him, activating his own heritage, making him a pure-breed.”

They nodded.

“Tell us EVERYTHING.”

 **"I can do one better than that"** the female demon fox said **"I can show you through Naruto's own memories."** She motioned to the blank space of whiteness between them. Showing only the most important memories-and those they would WANT to know about him-she gave them years of information in what seemed only a few hours. As the most recent memory-the finding of the Black Moths summons-faded away they sat in silence, letting the two digest what they had seen.

Finally the woman looked at the others "is all this true?"

The eight nodded.

She looked at the demon fox spirit "so all this time, you and....your brothers weren't parts of some evil creature. The Ten-Tailed was an simple gentle being no different than us except it was contaminated by the 'gate' it used to come to our world and BECAME evil. Naruto used Raziel-san's purified sword's soul and cleared it from both you and the one-tailed and his host."

They nodded again.

She looked at her fellow red head, eyes sad "so this entire time I held you inside me and hated you, it wasn't your fault. You weren't in control of yourself, it wasn't who you truly were."

 **"It's not your fault"** the demon fox spirit leaned forward to touch her hand comfortingly **"at the time we only did what we could, what we KNEW then."** she looked sad and pained **"I killed so many the day Naruto was born, deprived so many families of their loved ones, killed so many noble warriors-including you both....."** the pain increased, causing the group around them to instinctively move closer, hands touching her in comfort, support and forgiveness.

"I know, but that doesn't excuse me-US. We should have questioned....The Sage held you all for years and never did evil or such and we never questioned why when we become vessels to you individually you are supposedly evil. If the Sage held all of you in your full form, how come he wasn't corrupted?"

The man spoke "If he really WAS one of these complete guardians it's possible...."

Shikamaru followed his line of thought "his abilities as an complete allowed him to either hold back or control the level of corruption. After all, the guardians WERE created to contain the Hylden inside the pillars and with the ten tailed being corrupted by the Hylden gate....." It made sense! Janos Auldron had said he had met the ten tailed inside the Hylden world, so either the Buji WAS an Hylden-highly evolved-which they doubted, or it had been one of another group of beings who existed there. Perhaps the original inhabitants before the Hylden were trapped there.

It would give a new meaning to what the last ancient original vampires had said about both he and the Juubi hunting down the Hylden in that world. Janos would have felt guilty his people trapped the Hylden race in the world of the Buji, where obviously they killed off the ten tailed's race and decided to help him in his effort to restore his world. He taught the creature all about his people's magic and vica versa, so they could 'pool' their knowledge in the hunt.

Then they end up chasing some of them through a portal and one of them contaminated. However it was also possible-being a being from another world-that the energy of the very planet also contributed to its sickness. After all, Janos was born and raised in their world, but not the Ten tailed. After all, look what happened to the Hylden in its world, how THEY ended up looking, it was only logical for the reverse to apply to the Juubi.

"So" the man said thoughtfully "the masked one-eyed man I fought that night was Madara Uchiha possessing the body of my thought-dead student Obito. THAT was the reason for the one eye-Kakashi has the other. Madara Uchiha has been seeking all these years to assert himself as Hokage-through any means necessary. Including but not exclusively trying to corrupt the Uchiha clan and when that failed-slaughtering them, casting an powerful jutsu over Orochimaru to make him 'turn evil', Using the....Kyuubi-chan to attack the village just as a distraction for something he wanted, using Danzo, EVEN having spies in the village among those we most trusted."

The group nodded again.

"Humph" the blonde male sat back, looking thoughtful.

The other red head spoke "so THAT'S why only you two can help, Naru. Since all three of you are connected, you can use the purified spirit form of the sword to constantly clear the poison in him. As it flows, you both cleanse part of him, only to have more take it's place. Why don't you do it all at once?"

Sakura answered this "we discovered through medical exams that Naruto's body adapts faster than humanly possible. We think it's a combination of his Uzumaki blood, Kyuubi neesan's chakra influence and his connection to the planet as an born Balance guardian. The minute the Moth Mother surrounded him in the poison, his body was adapting to it. If Kyuubi and Raziel completely cleanse him while they work, it may have a negative effect."

"I see. So by maintaining a set level of the poison inside him, you can ensure his body adapts, but doesn't do anything.....unpredictable with it, like absorb too much and make him dependent on it to maintain his health" the man suddenly frowned, they had kept the two from Naruto before, what if it had had an detrimental affect on the pre-teen?

 **"Which is why Naruto's Skulk and our other fellow guardians interfered"** Kyuubi said, as if reading his 'mind'.

"But what if it's too late" the woman fretted "and it's all our fault."

"MY fault" the man corrected "I'm the one who attacked without warning" he looked guilty.

 **"You didn't know, you could only judge by what you knew and saw"** Kyuubi soothed him **"no one can blame you for being overprotective."** When Sasuke opened his mouth, the demon fox glared at him. The youngest Uchiha lowered his eyes, looking disgruntled.

"I will give him my chakra" the man decided "hopefully not only will it help, but strengthen him. This version of me contains all the knowledge of my jutsu's, the location of all hidden files and stashes in my clan home and...." he looked at the other red headed woman and smiled "anything else about us he would want to know."

The red head smiled as well, took his hands in hers and nodded her agreement to join hers as well.

"But.....!"

Kyuubi held up a hand for silence **"that is the whole reason you are here, isn't it. You both were implanted to ensure-should the seal break and I get loose OR Naru is close to death-both your chakra implants strengthens him, not just body, so he can fight back."**

They nodded.

"So they're chakra clones" Shikamaru said "implanted the day they died to ensure Naruto is safe." He looked at the others "If the seal around Kyuubi-neesan was damaged or broken, they would turn up and defend Naru long enough to infuse him with their chakra and give him the power to fight back. Minato-san's knowledge would include seals so niisan could repair or replace the seal-thus locking her back up. If he was dying from some outside force, it would grant him the chakra he needed to heal or fight back, plus the knowledge to possibly escape."

"So the only reason he attacked neesan was she is out of the seal and that programmed response was she was escaping and to seal her back up?"

The demon fox nodded **"the Forth couldn't possibly predict what has happened. If I escaped Naru, previously it would have killed him"** she glared at the man **"not to mention myself with it. Did your original really think-even corrupted as I was-I would take that risk?!"**

The man shrugged.

Kain stood "I need to leave. I was in the middle of a mission." Hinata no dded and the man faded out.Shikamaru was next with Choji "we need sleep, we just returned from one." Then they were gone, each giving a reason, until only the two, Naruto, Kyuubi, Raziel, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were left. Sakura frowned at Kyuubi who nodded minutely, she closed her eyes,  sighed heavily and stood.

Sasuke, however, was having none of it, sitting where he was and glaring at them with the typical Uchiha stare. He didn’t trust these two. Raziel approached him and laid an cloven hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes as he spoke in only his head _ **“do you trust us?”**_

“You KNOW I do.”

 _ **“Then trust us to know what to do here. They only want to make up for their actions here and help Naruto. Let them. Give Naruto this time, however brief, with his true parents. He will NEVER get this chance again.”**_ When Sasuke opened his mouth the protest, the wraiths eyes narrowed and he said gently _ **“What would YOU want in his place?”**_ Sasuke sighed heavily, closed his eyes and nodded. _ **“Thank you, Sasuke”**_ he turned the other gently around and guided him toward Hinata _**“Now go.”**_

The youngest Uchiha gave both a long look before moving to his ‘sister’s’ side and taking her hand in his.

The two faded out.

*****************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rikka-Snow Leopard  
> Kenbo-Wise Mother  
> Aijou-Beloved Daughter


	44. Chapter 44

Naruto's hands trembled as he slid the talisman into the niche in the gate. It had taken him two weeks to perfect the item and it's image left in his mind by his father's chakra clone, the only way into the Namikaze Clan Grounds. Unfortunately his father's had been melted when his body had been cremated, so he had needed to make a new one, complete with the appropriate seals over it, embedding the remains of his father's chakra into it to allow him entrance to the property.

Beside him Hinata smiled in encouragement, knowing how difficult this was for him, Aijou choosing to hang from her waist where it clung on to her coats belt, not speaking as it sensed her summoner's turmoil even if she didn't truly understand it.

It wasn't that Naruto was nervous about entering because of the fact this was his father's home, to him he was Kain's son, ever and always, despite knowing his heritage. Kain was his chichi always while Minato Namikaze was his biological father. Kain was real, 'alive' in a manner of speaking, there for him through his memories, gentle or firm when he needed it, his life and protection growing up. His biological parents, however, weren't. While he understood that wasn't their fault no more than it was Kyuubi, even though he had met fragments of them, it wasn't the same.

No, it was the fact that this was the home of his biological father, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him...

This was his ancestral home, from the first Namikaze to inhabit Hidden Leaf down the ages to him. How many people once lived here? What jutsu's did they know? What traditions and beliefs did they have and pass down? What did they leave behind for those who came next and what secrets did they bury here? Did his father learn the abilities and jutsu's that made him famous from his ancestors? Could HE learn them as well?

Would the house accept or reject him?

What everyone else didn't know was the Namikaze Estate was protected by an powerful entity. Seals gave it the ability to protect the entire property with both physical force and various jutsu's embedded in the walls. One of the first Namikaze from centuries ago, the being sought to protect and even guide his descendants through the ages by ensuring their safety once inside the grounds. It was why Danzo had never been able to get inside after Minato's death. Only those approved by him was allowed entrance. And once you entered, you were at his mercy-so the kami's forbid you try anything.

Which was why Naruto was nervous, would he sense his father's blood in him and accept him inside with Hinata? Or would he reject him because he was no longer human? Would the home that was his by birth-rite be forever out of reach?

Cautiously he approached the front door, reaching out to touch the door knob.

Electricity sparked-a warning.

Although through Sasuke Naruto could obviously absorb the energy turned against him, he wanted the Guardians trust and such an act would be seen as an attack to the being. So Naruto kept his hand where it was, hovering just shy of the knob, and spoke out loud "I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze\Uzumaki. I'm the last of your line, and this is my wife Hinata. Minato and Kushina were my parents."

There was an feeling from the house, an hesitation, uncertainty.

"I'm different because of circumstances beyond my control. Do you know about the Ancient Vampires-how we are descended from them?" After waiting a second he went on "Another Vampire has surfaced and awakened my heritage. I am not an vampire, but the Ancient races blood has been awakened by him and I am fully one."

Nothing.

Naruto looked around, at the windows and wood and rice paper-looking for a sign. "I can prove it. How many people know of your existence-let alone your name-Hogosha?"

Nothing. But when Naruto closed his hand around the door knob, there was no reaction.

Slowly the door swung open and both looked inside. Lights came on, soft at first to allow their eyes to adjust and the two cautiously entered. The door closed behind them softly and they headed down the hallway, the lights in front of them slowly brightening as they walked as if to lead them.

They found themselves in another hall, longer than the last, with lights along both sides of the wall. Each light was above an picture, like in an art gallery, ranging from photographs to painted portraits and each framed, behind glass as if to preserve the more older portraits.

Walking up and down the hall as he looked, Naruto noticed a pattern. The first was an single portrait, the second usually the person from the first-male or female-with an member of the opposite sex and then a child. The next would be another single, the child grown up, and then the same pattern again.

He realized what it was-a timeline. The Namikaze, his or her chosen partner and child, that child grown up, his or her partner and child and so on down the line.

If more than one child was born the other was placed on the opposite wall. But it seemed that had happened only twice.

Naruto noticed an discrepancy with the pattern. The last picture. The one before it was definitely his biological father but the one after it was not his parents and him-not that he expected it to be given the circumstances-but rather his father with his seriously pregnant mother. She looked 'almost ready to burst' and Naruto recognized the clothes as what the chakra clone was wearing. So either this picture was taken the night of his birth, or his father put it up that very night and his mother had her own almost constant style. He could understand that, they were ninja, not supermodels, they would wear what was comfortable outside of their uniform.

He could just imagine his father putting this up, wanting to at least leave an reminder of his part in the family in case he-or his wife-didn't survive.

Hinata was looking at the pictures also and turned to look at him with a soft smile. When a light over an empty space next to his parents switched on, Naruto sensed an almost painful hope from the house.

He frowned. Ever since arriving on the property he had been sensing emotions and feelings from the spirit inside the house. His father's chakra clone has said or suggested nothing to imply he ever did, just that it was there and would let itself be known though actions. So why was he? Was it his Namikaze blood that connected it to him and all previous could do the same, just didn't mention it, or was it something else-like his connection to the realm of the dead and spirits-or something much more.

The light before him flickered as if to catch his attention and he was pulled out of his thoughts. The spirit wanted to know if he was staying, THAT was the question it was asking. The almost painful hope was because he had been trapped in the house alone for almost fourteen years alone, no one to protect or guide or watch over. In all the time he had been a part of the house he had never been left alone, the only one there, there was ALWAYS one Namikaze, born or married into, in the home, from a wife and children, single heir or to just children in general.

Now Naruto, last heir and his wife were both here together, he had a purpose again.

Naruto wished he could give it good news.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to inherit this place until I'm fifteen. That's almost a year and an half away."

Pain and anguish swamped him, the spirit was upset, nearly wailing in his turmoil.

Naruto almost swooned, seriously wavering on his spot and nearly collapsed with the power of the raw emotions, it was so strong he was overpowered in its flow. He didn't even feel or realize Hinata was by his side, concerned as she held him on his feet.

"Control yourself!" she snapped to the air around her "Naruto is emphatic. He is ALSO connected to the land of the dead and sensitive to souls; spirits and ghosts, that means he not only feels you, but everything you do tenfold!"

Shock and surprise from the house, followed by an visible effort to repress the feelings.

Hinata moved in front of her mate and reached out to take his face in her hands, locking eyes with him she entered his mind easily. Any barriers he had had was washed away by the pain.

It took her a few minutes to bring him out but when she did they both sensed regret from the walls. "It's alright, you didn't know" Naruto soothed stroking the wall in front of him "I can understand how lonely and sad you've been with no one around. I had jiji and then Hina, Sas and chichi, for almost fourteen years you had no one."

He sensed the question, if he wasn't there to live, why WAS he there?

"First there are things you should know, important things." The two humanoids found themselves lifted into the air. Aijou, sensing the disturbance, choose to spread her delicate wings and move from Hinata, following where the spirit 'carried' them. They were taken into the lounge room, Hinata placed carefully sitting down on the couch while Naruto was set laying across the couch, his head in her lap, an throw-rug carefully laid over him.

Both teens took it for what it was, the spirits apology too them, Naruto especially. Hinata laughed good-naturally at the action but Naruto sat up, wrapping Hinata in his arms but keeping the rug over his lower legs, showing his acceptance of the apology. Aijou settled on the couch between their heads, her wings gently opening and closing, stroking both their cheeks.

Naruto spoke "I accept your mistake, you didn't know. Now before we go on, formal introductions. I'm Naruto Uzumaki\Baransu Hogo-ShaNamikaze, adopted son of Kohona's Bloodshadow, biological son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, adopted brother of Raziel Uchiha-one of the first of the line eons ago, Glyph brother of Kiba Inuzuka-heir to the Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara-heir to the Nara clan, Sauke Uchiha-one of the last CURRENT Uchiha, Choji Akimachi-heir to the Akimachi, Shino Aburame -heir to the Aburame clan and my wife, Hinata Hyuuga-heir to the Hyuuga clan.

I am also one of the two of the earths chosen Guardians of balance. And these..." he summoned two blood clones and allowed the two inside to enter, manipulating them to their chosen appearance.

The black haired male bowed to the presence around them **_"Raziel Uchiha\Baransu Hogo-Sha, son of Kain Baransu Hogo-Sha-otherwise known as the Bloodshadow, brother of Naruto and Kyuubi. It is an honor to meet another Guardian spirit of his own line."_**

The red headed female was next **"Kyuubi Baransu Hogo-Sha, sister of Naruto and Raziel. We have indirectly known each other for years. I was once the soul trapped inside the wife of your last son Minato-Kushina. Naruto has cleansed me of the negative inside me. Now I am all I was meant to be." She smiled and bowed low "I hope we can be friends, the four of us."**

The moth spoke next "I am Aijou, daughter of Kenbo, mother to all our kind."

Naruto explained "Aijou is an one-of-a-kind type of summons. Her kind-once the contract is signed-stay with the summoner. There is always one with them and are not summoned or released. She has been chosen by her leader to be mine. They are called black moths and they have an connection to the realm of the dead."

He then changed the subject "Occasionally my brothers will visit us, along with my chichi and his...mate Anko. I would like you to welcome them as you do me.

Niisan and Neesan are a part of me, they will occasionally be living with me when they can come out" Naruto explained "they are no threat, to you or me. In fact they only want to protect and help me like you. I hope you can accept them and treat them like the family they are to me."

Confusion and uncertainty.

"There is a lot you need to know, about what is happening and what has. Do you...did you know both my father and mother are dead?"

Affirmative, he had sensed it when they died. An impression of an wrenching when it had happened.

"Right, well, that has to do with how and why they died and why neesan attacked the village."

Instead of starting there, Naruto started at the Ancient vampires and Hylden, the wars, the pillars and the Guardians. Slowly they worked their way up to the current events. By the time it was finished, all four were seated together, Kyuubi at the head with Naruto laying down, his head in her lap, his feet and legs wrapped in the throw, feet cradled in Hinata's lap as she leaned into Raziel's side, head on his shoulder.

Without Naruto to tell them what the spirit was feeling\asking they had to settle for other ways. Things like question marks appearing in the air or lights flickering.

When one appeared in reference to Naruto's weakened state, Kyuubi explained **"he recently had an encounter with an particularly veralant poison. He has healed and adapted to it, but hasn't fully recovered. It makes him weaker than he likes to admit and he IS getting back to full health as he was before, but he is recovering slowly, which is why the Hokage hasn't assigned him any missions lately. He is sleeping, which is good, it will help him heal faster. However Naruto is the type determined too remain active, sometimes past the point he should do."** She looked up at the house meaningfully **"he has a habit of denying his own weaknesses."**

The spirit understood, questioning if the two teens should be put to bed. **"If there is an clean one, yes."**

Immediately both teens were lifted gently from the couch and moved away, the two figures following behind. Up some stairs, down a hall, to a room with an ornate door. It opened and they watched the top sheet and a blanket fold back.

Gently both teens were placed on the bed, bodies straightened, then the sheet and blanket was pulled over them.

They then left them there to sleep and went back downstairs. **"I'll have Naruto talk to the Hokage tomorrow"** Kyuubi promised **"even if he can't claim his birth-rite early, there is bound to be a way around it that will allow them to live here. Kain and Anko can keep the apartment but they should be here."**

Raziel spoke **_"perhaps they can get a job as live-in caretakers."_**

The spirit was thankful, even if the two didn't feel it.

**************************************************************************

 _ **"This is absolutely fascinating"**_ Raziel murmured hours later as he and Kyuubi sat in the hallway where the paintings hung with hundreds of scrolls lay around them. They had started in the lounge, but moved to the hall as they read to match names with faces.

They were reading of the history of the Namikaze clan and the origins of Hidden Leaf and found it remarkably interesting concerning both the pillars and the things Tsunade had told them that day they first found her. When they were told that the Senju and Namikaze were distantly related, that was both the truth and a lie. In fact they were a lot like the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Or just the Hyuuga. The Senju was the main while the Namikaze was the branch. Something happened between the Senju and the first Namikaze-they were unsure-and he and his family was sent to the area of what was now known as Kohona to search for Kain and the pillars. They had found the pillars and were responsible for the seals around it-NOT the First-making it so only someone with either Namikaze or Senju genetics could enter, setting up the 'trap door', to be reinforced later by the Hokage. The two souls knew that it was only the groups connection to Naruto through the glyph seals that allowed them entrance to the area, Sakura and Ino probably because of their current close proximity and presence in the group that allowed them inside.

This meant the Namikaze WERE Senju. At least they HAD been full blooded Senju until they had 'bred' with other people or clans. There was even a surprise-surprise an Uchiha and an Uzumaki other than Kushina in there.

Naruto would be pleased, it would mean that he and Sasuke were related, not directly but genetically.

Razeil was also pleased, somewhere down his line HIS line became a part of his adopted brothers. Naruto was more of a brother than ever. In a way it also explained his compatibility to him.

When the Namaikaze failed to find Kain, the First Hokage came to the area to find out what was going on-and so started the birth of Hidden Leaf. The Namikaze was-in a way-not only the oldest clan in the village but the first, as the village was built around the grounds.

The first Hokage wasn't responsible for the trap door to the base of the pillars, the protection around them (although the man DID strengthen it) or even the moth summons area. The scrolls proved it. The clan had been privy to information Tsunade wasn't told in order to ensure their job was successful. Anything they found on this or similar would be truly interesting.

They had no idea how long they had been doing what they were when there came a noise. When they looked up there was the sound of a door and an question mark appeared.

 **"We do not understand. What is the question?"** Kyuubi blinked.

A wall opposite them began to glow, revealing a picture-much like a projector would produce for movies-showing five figures approaching what resembled the gate of the clan grounds, headed up the path towards the door. When one tried the door and they heard it rattle but not budge and frown, they figured what the soul was asking.

Where these allies? Should he let them in or reject them from the grounds?

 **"Can you sense if they have any jutsu over them?"** Kyuubi asked, however Aijou spoke out "I can sense their chakra from here, they are whom they seem."

Kyuubi looked to the summons **"are you sure? You must be. The protection in this place must always stand. Any enemy entering could and would be able to bypass it."**

The black moth summons nodded "positive."

Kyuubi accepted this and looked up around them **"let them in. They are important people to Naruto."**

The image faded and they heard the door unlock. **"in here, guys"** Kyuubi called.

The first around the corner was-of course-Sasuke. He frowned when he noticed both there alone and was just opening his mouth to speak when Kyuubi interrupted **"he's upstairs with Hinata, Sasuke, sleeping."** When the Uchiha went to leave, the kitsune sighed **"just let them sleep in peace, Sas, they are safer here than anywhere else in the entirity of the world."**

"Hnn" the Uchiha grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall beside him, looking disgruntled.

Next to their surprise was the only other winged figure in all Kohona. Both figures scrambled to their feet, Raziel asking in shock _**"Janos?! Why are YOU here?"**_

"My granddaughter-in-law called me" he tapped his temple "she told me to come, that this place had some...interesting information."

The two souls remembered how Hinata had joined them briefly a few hours ago, curious about what they were doing. After a bit she had told them she was going back to be with Naruto.

Obviously before she had gone back to sleep, she had called Janos to them who had come as soon as he could.

 _ **"Indeed"**_ Raziel told him, handing him a few scrolls, _**"the lounge is that way"**_ pointing towards the right room. The man nodded and walked the right way, Sasuke frowning and following.

Next was none other than Shikamaru Nara, hands in pockets and looking both bored and disgruntled for being dragged there, interrupting his cloud watching time.

However he WAS the Earth's Guardian of Death-and Life. If anyone could see and hear the soul inhabiting the home, it was him. With Naruto asleep, they needed an 'interpreter'. Who better than the Guardian of Death and Life?

Lastly was a certain couple.

Kain was wearing an blood red shirt and black trousers, the shirts sleeves folded up to his elbows and black gloves similar to the ones Kakashi wore, except the metal plate on the back. He wore plan black shoes and had his long heavy hair tied behind him. Anko on the other hand was entirely feminine with her hair long and styled. She wore an dark violet blouse edged in gold that hugged her chest and an matching skirt that went to her knees. The blouse and skirt were obviously a set, the same shade and material, either silk or an very good imitation, but knowing Kain's money, real.

She wore an pair of ivory high heel shoes, gold jewelry adorning her neck, ears and wrist.

Together the two look like they had just come from a date.

And they probably had.

Razeil frowned _**"I thought you two were going out this evening. Why are you here?"**_

Anko frowned "I may tease him, Raziel, but Naruto is a little brother to me as if he was born one. We were concerned when a little pick up job stretched on for hours. When we saw the others heading here, we decided to come here too."

 **"There is nothing wrong"** Kyuubi said **"he went to bed, he's still a little tired. He left us here to find what we need for him."**

"I see that, and have you?" Kyuubi glared at the new vampire, implying she was useless, it was in her tone **"Hogosha sama will only release THAT information to Naruto, we may be his other halves but we are not him, family."**

"Hogosha?" asked the old-breed vampire, interrupting and derailing his chosen's next words.

Kyuubi nodded **"the soul of the first Namikaze. When he was dying he did not want to leave his wife and children unprotected, so he had some sages and experienced seal experts weave his chakra and soul with the house and clan grounds. He has been here ever since, guiding and protecting his descendants while they are here. Naruto is the last of that line."**

"So that's why I'm here" Shikamaru said "because of my Guardianship."

 _ **"Not to free him, Shika"**_ Raziel said _**"He has been here so long I doubt he could be separated intact if at all. It is why the Namikaze clan grounds stood, unharmed and undamaged during the events almost fourteen years ago and Naruto deserves and blood relation alive-so-to-speak. No, we can not understand him. We need an translator of sorts."**_

The Nara sighed and said "he wants to know why we are here and why you gave those scrolls to Janos-sama."

The two souls looked around while Raziel spoke _**"Naruto told you about the Guardians and his glyph brothers and sister. The man is Janos Auldron, last of the Ancient vampires, Kain's creator and father of sorts. He is therefore Naruto's adopted grandfather and the very earth choose him as her Guardian of Knowledge-hence why we gave him the scrolls. Since his appointment we discovered he not only has an photographic memory but remembers huge volumes of knowledge. He will remember everything in the scrolls.**_

_**The boy who came in first is Sasuke Uchiha-the second of the only two surviving of their clan, one of Naruto's glyph brothers and the earth's Guardian of Energy. He, Naruto and Hinata grew up together and as you saw is powerfully protective of his brother.** _

_**This is Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan and another of his glyph brothers, also the earth's chosen guardian of Death and Life.** _

_**Lastly these two are Anko Mitarashi, first of the new generation of vampires and the last of the old generation vampires, earth's second guardian of Balance, former Scion Of Balance, Naruto's adopted father, the man your clan was sent to find and awake-Kain. My father also."** _

Shocked awe, this was the guy his entire line was charged to find, followed by elation.

Kyuubi smiled gently, knowing he was overjoyed an member of HIS clan found him. He had been so pissed when the Senju turned up and proclaimed they would take over, that THEY would find him **"that's right Hogosha-sama, Kain, your entire purpose for being here, the one your entire line was charged with finding. Was found and awakened by Naruto your last heir, the one unaware of his heritage and their purpose, an Namikaze, NOT an Senju."**

******************************Chapter end*********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogosha-Guardian
> 
> I was inspired to write this. I thought that Naruto should have an 'blood relative' left 'alive'.


	45. Chapter 45

"Hokage-sama we have the results of the tests in" Shizune started, entering the office and sweat-dropping at the sight before her "...umm, hokage sama? What are you doing?"

"Nevermind that" the blonde woman snapped "which tests are you talking about? The ones from the hospital or the ones from the authenticator."

"Both actually" she answered "I was about to bring you the hospital results when the others came in."

"Give me the hospital ones first. My gaki's health is more important right now" she held her hand out. Obediently the younger woman handed them over. After flipping through the pages for a few minutes and scouring the information her frowned deepened "this is NOT good."

"Even though he's adapting to this, it creates a few problems" Shizune said "like what to do when it comes to blood transfusions."

"I'm also worried about the way this will affect his Skulk" Tsunade continued to frown "every time Naruto changes, even slightly, it affects his brothers and wife. We really do NOT need them to suddenly mutate into something else. A ninja with two heads or tentacles is no use to the village. Not only will I have clan members calling for blood, but Naruto blaming himself."

Shizune looked shocked and surprised "the link between them is really THAT strong?"

"You don't know how deep it is, even Janos and myself, with all our experience, can't even begin to understand it. Whatever they did when they were kids, it bound them at an spiritual and even bodily level. Then becoming Guardians bond them at a charka, body and genetic level. They are quiet literally brothers and one sister as if born that way. If even one was to die somehow...." she shook her head "I don't think the others would survive. That is, IF Shikamaru would ever let that happen."

Shizune gasped "so they..."

"They are this worlds chosen, her warriors, do you think she would let death take even one of them?"

Shizune shook her head.

"Anyway, what has been done about this?" she waved the report.

"We have medical experts and blood specialists looking at it now, including Kabuto."

"Give a sample to Sakura" the Fifth and only female Hokage ordered "her position as Guardian might help."

"Yes mame" the girl bowed.

'"Secondly the other report."  
She handed it over.

After reading it over briefly she grunted "so all those scrolls, that information from the Namikaze grounds is real."

"Yes mame, the authenticator compared the scrolls against official documents locked safely away in an secret location. The writing is real and from who is claimed to be and the age of the ink and scrolls themselves are dated from the right time period."

Tsunade sat back in her chair, looking thoughtful "so all that information is true, at least from their point of view. The Namikaze are related to the Senju-that makes Naruto more than family to me than before."

"Hokage sama?" Shizune frowned.

"After I read those scrolls I did some research of my own. I went through my families files as far back as I could go to try and confirm any of what was on there. I found out a few interesting things."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"How the Uzumaki's are distant cousins to us. That means Naruto has more Senju blood in him than I initially thought, BOTH sides are related to us. Also there was an investigation into the massacre of the Uzumaki clan. It turns out they weren't just murdered because their high life force, powerful chakra stores or knowledge and expertise with sealing. There was mentions of an orb of power, something that the clan protected and even worshiped in some ways. After close examination and careful studying I believe the entire Uzumaki clan were not only connected to nature but those full Guardians."

Shizune's eyes widened "you mean...."

The blonde woman nodded "the pillars were originally linked to nature, forcefully so. So the Guardians and their descendants were connected to nature as well. The full Guardians were connected in ways the past versions were not. The orb they bore embodied the very spirit of nature. This explains Naruto's appointment as balance. His mother was an full Guardian and his father was Balance, we know Naruto inherited most his genetics from his father, but his mothers influence pushed him over just that much closer to nature. Without the orb to communicate to him, nature did the only thing she could, she claimed NEW guardians and manipulated them so they were even closer to her, more nature than human."

"What happened to the orb?" Shizune frowned.

Tsunade shook her head slowly "that's just it, unknown. During his time as Forth, Minato tried investigating the slaughter, probably to give Kushina some closure-and because the Uzumaki and Namikaze are distantly related, so family to him in a way. He found some interesting things as well as the fact that it was the orb that was the REAL reason behind the clan being almost completely wiped out."

"How so?"

"Minato discovered the other villages DIDN'T attack because they feared the clans high life force OR their expertise in sealing, it was the orb they were after. Either they were jealous the clan had such a connection to nature through it and wanted it for themselves, or...."

"They thought the orb was the source of the Uzumaki clan's abilities and knowledge and wanted it for themselves" Tsunade nodded in confirmation of her assistant's thoughts. "But who has it now?" the other was alarmed "another village could...."

Tsunade shook her head "no, I highly doubt it. Minato claimed he found it's location. It's hidden somewhere 'in plain sight', but wouldn't say where."

Shizune frowned thoughtfully "in plain sight, humm." She looked up "could he have hidden it in the Namikaze Clan grounds? It would be safe and protected there and would have been nearby for Kushina."

"No, but even though he refused the state in any of the documents found by Naruto that myself and Janos-san have read where he-or anyone else-had hidden it, we HAVE pieced together that it is not only in the village, but an Senju is in possession of it, or WAS, until recently."

Shizune looked at her "but YOU are the only Senju here?!"

The blonde woman nodded "Naruto said that somehow it's back in the Namikaze home and possession now, although with the clan grounds only just reopened in the last few days that how the item could suddenly go from our keeping to theirs, I have no idea."

"Maybe it has to do with the opening of the clan grounds, like some time-lock. Say while there was no Namikaze or Uzumaki to protect it it was hidden in some Senju safe or such somewhere. But once Naruto entered the clan home, his genetics activated an jutsu that transported it back to a place in that grounds. Kind of security to ensure there is always someone to protect it." Shizune looked thoughtful. Something suddenly struck her "Naruto's nature Balance item! It's an crystal ball, an orb! And he got it from an area set up by one of his ancestors!!"

"That WOULD make sense, under the circumstances, but I doubt it. It was under care of an Senju, then Minato and now either Naruto has it or it's somewhere in the Namikaze Clan grounds. Minato had no knowledge of the pillars OR the trapped area under it. All indications are that area-including the items-have been there since BEFORE Hidden Leaf. It was done not long before it sure, but at the time the Uzumaki clan still lived in Whirlpool."

Shizune frowned thoughtfully "then where...how are you going to find out where it is?"

"I'm going to have to send Naruto to Whirlpool, see if he can pick up the trail from there. If that land and any secrets are hidden by Uzumaki clan seals it's possible Naruto's Uzumaki blood will get him through."

"And if not Hokage sama?"

She shrugged "I don't know."

*******************************************************

The waves on the docks moved soothingly against the poles, a regular beat sounding as gentle was the water itself, almost like an heart beat. The small fishingboating village was quiet except for the few seagulls crying out as they flew above the water, looking for a stray fish or two. Fishermen hauled their catch ashore from their boats-to be sold at the small community market while others entered the moderately sized tavern, hard-earned pay in hand, ready to drink away their exhaustion.

The occasional tree swayed in the breeze, lining the shores outside the walls of the small town,  houses spotting the outside of the bushiness so the shadows stretched long and nearly all the way to the dock.

It was one of these shadows, particularly thick as it was joined by it's brethren in an thick clump-that seemed to move in an unnatural way, almost writhing like an snake baking in the hot sun.

Suddenly it seemed to split down the middle, almost like an bag being unzipped, allowing three figures, one after the other, to step through and out onto the firm ground, almost like magic.

The first was an tall lanky boy with dark hair tied up behind him in an sort of spiky style, wearing a pale brown pair of pants and shirt made of SOMETHING that resembled leather.

The second had dark hair as well, but wore an  black full-body suit with edges of orange, covered with an trench coat. Hidden under the coat, nine tails waved slowly, slightly while two different types of wings were folded against the back, hidden also.

The third was also dark haired, but his was short, he also wore an trench coat, but his was closed around him, collar up to hide the bottom of his face. He seemed uncomfortable and a slight occasional buzz sound came from him.

At the sound, the winged\tailed boy lay a comforting hand on his arm, eyes solemn and concerned, the other visibly trying to control himself.

The buzzing slowly faded.

Satisfied his companion was better in control the winged and tailed boy turned back to the other, in time to watch him pop a few capsules in his mouth and frown, concerned "are you alright? I know you took us a good distance from home."

The lanky figure shrugged lazily "I've gone further, and taking more people than this."

"Yes but not as fast as this, and not straight after an previous mission either."

The figure shrugged again but didn't speak.

"Why are we here?" the short haired coat covered other asked almost emotionlessly.

"Two reasons. One, Shika can't take us across water. The fact it's an constantly moving surface with shadows only underwater is dangerous and something he's never tried before. If it was just an river or pond, no problem, but an ocean is too vast and wide-the other side too far.

Second-we're meeting a contact here. Apparently baachan was worried about the fact my Uzumaki blood might be no longer strong enough to class me as one, in which case this trip was wasted."

His next words were not out loud _"Baachan was concerned and has been keeping Orochimaru-sama up-to-date through Kabuto. When he found out our problem, he told her he'd send help. It seems that he has an Uzumaki in Sound and new enough he's not worried about the one-eyed ninja knowing them. I don't know who or if it's a guy or girl, but whoever it is is a sensor as well. So he sent them to help us-just in case."_

"Where are we to meet them?"

Before the boy could speak, another voice did "you're LATE."

Perched in the tree above them was a female figure with long red hair. Noticing she had their attention, she jumped down, landing in front of them.

She was armed with an sheathed katana behind her-like Naruto and Kain preferred to do. She wore an sleeveless black leather-like shirt that covered her to the base of her ribs, but left her stomach and sides exposed (think Sai's belly shirt, just sleeveless). Her lower covering was an pare of tight black shorts of the same material, black ninja sandles and ninja mesh 'stockings' as well as armlets AND an actual body-type stocking. It covered her from shoulders to mid-thigh.

She wore an Sound haitite of black around her forehead and under her red hair, black rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

With the red hair and her red eyes, the black just made her look scary, but also kind of sexy.

Naruto blinked at her, dressed like that she would intimate civilians, but excite ninja-males would be too busy imagining her under them to concentrate.

Then he blinked again when he realized she bore one of the snake nin's new and improved seal-marks. The energy he sensed from it was pure-no sign of taint.

"I know you" he blinked "but I didn't know you were working for HIM."

"He offered me a job, a place to belong, food, drink and shelter as well as training so I could defend myself and fight back. Be a REAL ninja" she said.

"What sort of job?" he frowned at her.

"Bodyguard and ensuring no one gets to him again" she said "I'm a sensor, I can keep an eye on his chakra. If I see or sense any changes I am to alert Kabuto so he can do something about it before something happens."

"Ah" Naruto nodded "I wondered how he was doing that. Has the one eyed ninja returned yet?"

"If he has, he hasn't renewed the jutsu. Either he is completely confident in his power over him, or he can't tell it's gone. I haven't seen anyone like it either. No one eyed person-ninja or otherwise-has visited since I've been around. And I'm with him nearly 24 hours a day, 7 days a week."

"Humm" Naruto stroked his chin "it's possible he KNOWS you're a sensor and was forced to stay away by your presence."

She nodded "Orochimaru-sama thought of that. It's why I was reluctant to leave him. But he is totally convinced his new seal will protect him while I'm away."

"I have been thinking about that subject" Shikamaru "and if I'm correct, Orochimaru sama is safe from the jutsu renewal."

All eyes turned to him "how so?"

"Mikoto sama said that it was Danzo who was trying to turn Sasuke into a weapon, that he was conspiring with someone outside the village. If you saw Danzo the way he was before revealing the stolen eyes, and in disguise, how would YOU describe him?"

Naruto's eyes widened "a one-eyed ninja."

"Then there is the matter of this jutsu used against the sanin. After much research into the Uchiha clan, talking to Sasuke and communication with Itachi-san through Kain-sama, I discovered one explanation. There was an powerful Uchiha member, a cousin of theirs, Itachi remembered him and suggested it. His name was Shuiui."

"And?"

"He was known as an powerful genjutsu user. He also unlocked his own mangekou on a mission when his team was slaughtered and he barely survived. They said not only was it nearly impossible to escape his sharingan, but they were undetectable."

Naruto's eyes widened "and Itachi once told me that it was HIS eye that that bastard had replaced his own useless one with!"

"So you're saying" Karin said softly but in a firm voice "that it was this Danzo guy that put the jutsu over my kage and turned him against the village?"

"Yes, that's the theory."

"But how does that prevent his returning to renew it?"

"Because, Karin, he's dead. Itachi Uchiha seriously wounded him in retaliation for taking his clan's eyes and my father-the great Blood Shadow-ripped out his heart and cremated it and the heart. He is NEVER coming back."

"So, you're saying that Orochimaru sama is safe from being contaminated again" she saidasked.

"I think so, yes."

She glared at him "you THINK, or definitely know?"

Naruto held his hand up to silence his brother and fellow guardian and spoke soothingly "nothing is for certain in this world. The REAL enemy was using Danzo, just as HE was using the Sound kage for his own uses. It could be he is totally safe now and the true enemy has no interest in your kage whatsoever. Or it could be that he'll soon get confused or concerned over the fact he isn't doing what he was SUPPOSED to through Danzo and returns to renew it when we-or HE least expects it, we just don't know. All Shika is saying is it wasn't who we thought who contaminated him in the first place and it may be that we no longer need to worry about it. I doubt this guy can renew the exact same genjutsu over your leader. That would only happen if he also has one of Shuiui's eyes and that can't happen. If he wants to do it again he'll have to use some other method, but only an genjutsu would work. YOU would easily sense that, wouldn't you."

She nodded.

"And since it's not the same-just a simple one, Orochimaru sama's seal would most likely protect him, wouldn't it."

She nodded again.

"But since we don't know if or WHEN he'll try, you are still needed" Naruto looked up at the sun through the trees "and we have a time restraint for this mission. Let's go."

As the four moved out of the shadows Naruto looked at the girl with them, "it may be an idea for you to loose the haitite. Put it away for now."

"Why?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Because an member of Sound running around willingly with three Leaf, Don't you think that will be suspicious?"

When the female opened her mouth, he had another idea, digging out an storage scroll and unsealing it "here."

The female took the cloth and unfolded it.

Her breathe caught in awe "it's beautiful" she whispered.

In her hands she held an cloak and hood that would completely cover her when she put it on. It was an shimmering black, seeming to reflect the light around her, silk or something else. It was threaded with red and gold thread in the pattern of flame and in the center of the back was an red swirl-the symbol of Hidden Whirlpool-the same one embrazen on the uniforms of Hidden Leaf ninja.

She looked at him, heart in her eyes "where did you get this?" her voice was soft in awe.

"I made it, it's an prototype. I'm into blacksmithing, weapons, armor, that sort of thing. This was my attempt at combining cloth, silk, chain-mail and ninja mesh. It is as comfortable as silk and has it's appearance, but by combining chain-mail and ninja mesh together for protection and durability and cloth for it's strength and flexibility, I can ensure it is maneuverable enough to allow the wearer isn't hampered. If you wear it, it will cover your identity and protect you, and I get to see how well it works so I can work on if it needs improvements or not and in what areas."

"You branching into armor now?" Shikamaru asked, only for Shino to say "it is the next logical step."

"Yeah. Janos-sama and I have been looking into the armor chichi found during his treks around Nosgoth. We are trying to replicate or even just figure out how they work. This is our first real attempt. If it works we can try other enhancements, even create specific protections-say fire or genjutsu."

"What's this one created for?"

"Nothing specific at the moment but mostly stealth and disguise. A little of both."

"So if I wear this it SHOULD hide my seal and hitate? My identity?"

"Hopefully, IF it works."

The young woman didn't care, she loved it and wanted to wear it. Just like any other woman-ninja or not-she loved beautiful things and the fact this was totally unique, an prototype with nothing else like it in existence, pleased her immensely.

Maybe when this was over he would let her keep it.

As the material settled over her shoulders she was in heaven. It was soft and silky, but the heavy weight over her was comforting. It felt almost like the warm weight of the sheet and blankets when you were cuddled in bed on an cold morning just after waking up. When you didn't want to get up, just....drift straight back to sleep again.

It seemed to surround her almost comfortingly, the bottom of the cloak brushing her legs as if alive, closing around her in it's warmth. Even pulling the hood up made her feel good inside.

She wanted it, she would do almost ANYTHING to keep it.

Naruto frowned, sensing her reaction _"it's not supposed to do that."_

 _"Naruto?"_ his brothers and fellow guardians questioned.

_"When I made that item it was NOT aimed as another of my RANK items. I made it as I said, an prototype, an experiment. I had no aim, intention or thought of it going to anyone. Yet here it is-linking to its proper owner. Look at her, at IT."_

He was right. The way she smiled dreamily and the material seemed to be alive, wrapping itself around her as if to protect and love her.

Shikamaru frowned and his eyes narrowed slightly. As they watched his eye color changed, going from their normal black to an grey-or silver.

He was using his guardianship position to look at her, either as death or life. Slowly he said "did Sasuke have anything to do with it's making?"

"No" the winged and tailed boy's eyes suddenly widened "but he DID help me test it's ability to protect!"

"You are saying that that is why" Shino said "somehow a part of our brother is inside that cloth, and it wants to protect her. Why?"

Shikamaru's eyes went to him "she is his mate, isn't she."

Naruto nodded _"his destined. It is HER name written on the wall inside Sasuke's chamber, on the family tree."_

Shikamaru nodded "the material is full of our brother, his chakra, guardian energy and even life-force. How he did so I have no idea, but HER chakra is kind of syncing to it, adjusting itself to meet it. With both their energies reaching out to each others I don't think Sasuke will have a problem with mating her and finding her any less important than us. It's like mother nature is making sure they are compatible for each other."

They understood what he was saying and had decided-when it came to mother earth-not to question her actions or will. They were HER children after all.

Once comfy and warm in the cloak the red head spun, mouth open as if to speak, but Naruto interrupted it "why don't you keep it?" She paused and frowned at him "why?"

"As I said it's a prototype. If you keep it and use it I can see it in action, how it handles certain situations and everyday life. This will help me with further future models."

If she didn't want it so bad, she would have questioned his true reasons. But really, she didn't care as long as she got to keep it.

"How do I use it?"

"Pardon?"

"You said it's for protection and stealth, how do you use it for such?"

"Oh!" he realized what she was asking "it has wires weaved throughout, tiny wires called filaments the size of an human hair. These are like an.....nerve system of the entire thing, carrying messages through out to senses the size of a thumb tack. The heart-or brain if you will is here...." he stepped forward, touching the clasp at her neck "protected by the metal encasing it."

"That's not what I mean" she said, frowning severely at him "and you know it."

 His two companions twitched towards him protectively, but he just waved them off "flare your chakra."

"What?"

"Trust me, flare it."

After looking at him critically for a few seconds she did so, until he told her to stop "do you feel the difference now?"

She hesitated then nodded "it's like I activated something."

He nodded back to her "your chakra signature is now stored into it's memory. It knows you are its owner. To activate the defenses, you need only flare your chakra again and hold it and it will take it as an attack towards its wearer." He proved it by firing an small fireball jutsu at her with plenty of warning.

It bounced off harmlessly.

"As for stealth, it is the opposite. If you forcefully suppress your chakra, it will switch to stealth mode."

She understood, crouching down, only to have the entirety of her image shift and become invisible except for the faint shimmer around her of distortion. Shikamaru frowned then turned to glare at the winged and tailed boy, cuffing him across the back of the head _“You are an idiot!!”_

 _“What?!”_ he glared back, rubbing the spot he had hit.

_“You give such an advantage to an enemy?!”_

_“She is NOT an enemy! She’s Sasuke’s mate.”_

_“Maybe later but for now she IS an enemy!”_

_“Orochimaru is our allie now”_ he huffed as if that excused everything before adding _“Only Janos-san and I can create these, so even if he was an enemy he couldn’t reproduce it even if he tried.”_   He seemed to think of something and looked thoughtful _“but he may be able help with a few issues we’re having though.”_

Shikamaru sighed heavily but said nothing.

Standing straight the female with them turned back to them, hood back, a beautiful peaceful smile on her face of thanks. Shikamaru spoke “I think we better go now.”

The girl nodded, moving to replace the hood over her head, enclose herself in the cloak and moved to their sides. After all three males hid their hatites they moved off towards the buildings near the dock-or more specifically-the pub.

*******************************************************************************************************


	46. Chapter 46

Shikamaru sighed as he watched his brother clutching the side of the boat in strong fingers, the cast of his skin paler than normal as he dry-heaved over the side again.

"How in the name of ALL the Kamis do YOU get seasick?! You've already been on a boat for a trip much longer then this, Sasuke said you didn't suffer then. Why now?"

"I'm the Balance Guardian, apparently I NEED to be connected to the earth. Water between us is an interruption to the flow. Raziel-niisan is an vampire, wraith vampire yes, but still a vampire and while in the Spectral plane water may have the consistency of air-a vampire has trouble with large bodies of moving water. Besides, that boat was designed for carrying passengers, made for comfort, THIS is nothing but a bloody glorified dingy."

As Shino approached them he frowned thoughtfully. If what Naruto was saying was true then as Balance Guardian Naruto was either drawing energy from the very earth they walked on to maintain control and his connection to them, or his ability to Balance them relied on a constant flow-no matter how far apart they were-to the surface under them, and moving water screwed with that flow. Add to this the fact that both Raziel-san and Kyuubi-san had to merge their energies to him in order to help with the poison, and vampires had an violent reaction to moving bodies of water. Even Raziel-san had this reaction when in the material realm after becoming a wraith.

Lastly because the previous boat they had traveled on was made specifically for the comfort of passengers it was built and designed to minimize the effects of the waves. After all, the Princess and her film crew would want to be able to film safely on board without worrying about such thing as the camera men and cast being flung around while filming.

It all made sense.

Shikamaru himself was connected to the flow of Death and Life energy of the planet, he could sense it keenly wherever they went and while even on board he could still sense it, even in the ocean beneath them, he had to admit it was a little...disconcerting having that connection weakened. The wood beneath him was a barrier between them where even traveling through the shadows the connection under his feet had been a constant since his appointment.

He wondered if Shino felt the same way the two of them did.

"My kiki are disturbed" Shino answered his thoughts unknowingly "they are sensing an huge power ahead of us and it is affecting them even from this distance."

"How so?" they asked.

"They have never encountered such before. It feels like us, but not, earth, but not, and is covering the entire area."

"Like a seal?" Naruto asked "If the Uzumaki's were really Full Guardians then they would have been closer to us and the earth then any other. Their seals would have been filled with that chakra."

Shikamaru nodded "why you sense the connection to us and the earth. They were similar to us but not enough to be Guardians and Mother Earth was connected to the pillars of Kain-sama's time AND our version of it."

"My kiki are..." he seemed to have trouble thinking of the right term to describe it "not exactly afraid, but similar. Not excited but almost. Hungry is not the right term but the only one I can use" he made a motion they knew meant confusion and helplessness "all of those things, yet none." He hesitated, thinking then said "they want to feed from it, gorge themselves, but at the same time fear the level of chakra there. It excites them, yet they are concerned about it. My kiki have never reacted this way before. It concerns them, it concerns ME."

Shikamaru admitted something else out loud "there is also something else there, something PULLING me. I think..."

"What?" they asked.

"It feels like the glyphs the others have collected. Only it's affecting me."

They looked at him "do you think...It's YOUR glyph?"

"That I don't know for sure, but it is an possibility. An strong one but still an possibility."

Later Naruto was walking around the boat when he found Karin. She was leaning on the side looking ahead of them at the approaching land. Leaning next to her and trying to fight down his nausea he spoke "excited?"

She shrugged, but there was a slight smile on her face "do you feel it? It's like it's welcoming us, like a coming home." She suddenly looked worried and upset "oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that..."

He held his hand up to halt her words "I may have take after my biological father more in appearance, but my mother was pure Uzumaki and I can feel her blood inside me boiling, excited to return to her birth-place. We are so few, I am proud of BOTH my heritage's. I may call myself the son of The Blood Shadow, but I understand and accept my roots. My biological parents may not have been there for me, but that wasn't their fault as much as it was yours. My mother's chakra lives inside as me, just like my father's, niisan and neesan. I, like you, am Uzumaki-even if I don't seem it at times."

Naruto told her this. What he didn't mention was at the moment his Uzumaki was stronger due to the gift of his mother's chakra clone. It had told him to return to The Village Hidden In The Eddie's sooner rather than later, that when he did her chakra inside him would awaken in reaction to the seal around it, strengthening his own Uzumaki blood temporarily, allowing him to access the place. She had told him seriously there would be something there only for him. At first he thought she was talking about the earth orb, but she told him no, it was something else, that if he found it, it meant it was for him and him alone. When he told her about the other Uzumaki they had met in the preliminaries, she told him if she was meant to be there, sometime or other she would end up there. There were things she could have, things meant only for an member of their clan.

Naruto intended to have Karin walk through the entire area thoroughly to see if anything called to her, which was why they needed to be here a while, a week at the most, just to be sure.

Hours later they landed.

The first thing they had to do was find somewhere to set up camp. Naruto suggested instead of using the tents they find a nice sized house still in one piece and set up their sleeping bags there "I'm sure our clan wouldn't mind if we do so. It's not like they're using it."

So they moved into the ruined village, Naruto and Karin's presence seeming to allow the other two through the barrier. It was as if they were allowed, as long as they were accompanied by an Uzumaki.

Naruto figured it may be some sort of old protection when the village was open to visitors and filled with his mothers clan, to ensure that anyone who came in couldn't wander off and find their secrets-like a spy for instances. They looked around at the ruined buildings, awed at what was once an beautiful village, signs of a once thriving home to a clan.

"Up here" Karin called from up ahead of them, motioning at the building she stood beside. They headed her way to find an fairly good sized house with only a few broken windows and chunks missing from the walls and roof. When they entered they found an nice old lounge room, a kitchen directly across from it and an hallway visible from the right. wandering down the hallway they found four separate bedrooms and bathrooms, an storage room with half the wall destroyed and scorched marks around it. As long as they kept the storage room door closed and found something to cover the little holes around the place it would be a perfect home for the week. After choosing a room they each started to set out their items and folded out the futons so they could lay their sleeping bags over them. Shino used his kiki to chase any spiders or bugs from the bedrooms and they spent their first day tiding up and covering the holes with cloth from old clothing and tree sap.

The second day they separated to do a general search of the area. They weren't looking for anything in particular, just looking for anything resembling landmarks, temples, or anything that looked important. On the third day they met up and investigated any areas that each other found.

The forth day was spent with all four together as they expanded their search to the areas around the actual village.

Just before the end of the forth day both Naruto and Karin sensed something, something that pulled at their senses and blood.

Naruto sensed it first, his head snapping to the side, face intent. Karin's followed seconds after.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked them.

Without a word, almost like the two were sleep-walking they turned in the direction they were looking and began walking. Exchanging looks the two followed.

They walked for hours, almost into the night.

Just as the sun was setting they all reached an building hidden away in the trees surrounding the village. It was small and no different than any other, but even the two other heirs could sense the strong pull of nature from it. Naruto grinned and moved inside, motioning them to follow, Karin grinning right along with him by his side.

They found an large chamber covering paintings, something that resembled the council chamber in Kohona. There was an heavy looking stone door at the back, an candelabra above and a few old windows.

After examining the chamber Naruto moved to the stone door, examining it for traps, triggers or signs of use. He dug his fingers under and attempted to use his enhanced strength to lift, but it didn't move. He turned to them.

"Whatever it is that we are after is in THERE" he motioned at the door before turning to Shikamaru who nodded. Grasping Karin's arm the shadows swallowed them up before reopening on the other side of the door, in the dark. Karin collapsed, swearing and shivering, looking like she was about to throw up. Naruto just looked at her and said "you'll get used to it."

She mumbled something like "no fucken way, never again" before chocking on another retch.

Naruto summoned the fire reaver, lighting up the room.

It was some sort of store room but different. The center of the chamber was taken up by an large pestilential.

"Bingo" Naruto grinned, walking over to check it out.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Why else would they have an empty pedestal in an room made of stone behind the obviously council chambers?" He walked around the chamber, lighting torches he found there, soon flooding the room with light. The walls were inscribed with seals woven among an ancient language all but Karin knew.

Shikamaru traced the letters with one finger "ancient vampire. The Uzumaki clan were more than Full Guardians it seems. Somehow they have used human sealing and interwoven it with ancient vampire magic to produce powerful seals. It is no wonder they were so strong."

Naruto nodded, running his fingers over the carvings opposite the stone door, his mind open to his chichi and grandfather, letting them see through his eyes, knowing Janos would inform Tsunade of what they found.

He slowly moved around the room, allowing his grandfather's mind to absorb everything he saw and remember, stopping if he asked to focus on something in particular.

Once he had examined everything, even the pedestal, he looked to his two fellow Skulk members and said briefly "I'll be back" before shifting to the Spectral Realm.

And gaped.

Usually when he shifted in an building, or just somewhere enclosed like a cave, the environment also shifted but just slightly-like an warped version of it's material half. He was shocked when instead of an large room with an closed stone door he was outside-in the open.

It resembled a field in the material realm, the only thing that resembled the original room inside was the pedestal still there, only it had warped into a pillar of some sort.

Looking around he found it was nature he was seeing here. While everywhere else was as if the material realm was life-the spectral death-THIS room was nature-as if both the realms were being merged into one-the realm of life merging with that of death.

It both amazed and confused both him and Raziel. How could this happen? Why were both realms merging and HERE of all places?

 _ **"I have no idea"**_ the vampire wraith said **_"perhaps it is the effect of earth orb, which suggests it is here-or was recently."_**

 **"Perhaps"** Kyuubi agreed **"or perhaps it is something else."**

 ** _"What is it you are thinking?"_** Raziel asked her.

**"The spectral realm, the earth orb, material realm and The Elder God."**

_**"What about them?"** _

**"The spectral realm and material realm are all a piece of nature-the cycle of life-separate yet one in the same. However since the creation of the pillars it seems that all these aspects seem to be becoming more and more separate, more... contaminated. I have noticed they were originally three separate states-life, death, earth. This is not how it is supposed to be, they should all be one and the same. But since our appointments they are slowly merging, first in you, then Naruto, next in Shikamaru, now in reality."**

Raziel spoke thoughtfully _**"so you think that all three are meant to be one-perhaps eons ago they were-and something we are doing is causing it to return to its proper state."**_

**"I am convinced it is so."**

_**"Then what caused their separation in the first place?"** _

**"I have an idea. It is not confirmed and I do not think I shall ever be able to prove it, but..."**

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

**"It is just a theory, but there is only one connection I can find, one common factor that links all of these, all of YOU."**

"What?"

**"The Elder God."**

"The Elder God?" he parroted.

 _ **"I see"**_ Raziel said _**"the vampires AND Hylden lived in peace and harmony with their environment for centuries, building temples and being connected to mother earth they inhabited. It was how they were able to create the pillars and their connection in the first place. Then along came the so-called Elder God. He corrupted the vampires and even humans. With their connection to mother earth, the corruption moved to the very plain of the material realm, followed by the spectral realm with those deaths caused by them. As the corruption spread he grew stronger and the link weakened. He probably did it on purpose so he could weaken the strength of those links and seek to control each. He already had most of his control over the spectral realm-warping it into what it was-and through Mobius was seeking the material when I turned up. With my link as an vampire wraith through both realms, I was an opportunity he could not pass up."**_

 **"Exactly"** the fox vixen answered.

Looking around Naruto spoke "so by killing The Elder God, chichi was actually freeing all three, allowing nature to begin to reestablish the connection."

 **"Exactly"** the fox vixen nodded.

Forgetting the subject, Naruto moved to examine the pillar. All around the sides and top was the symbols of the ten guardians. The top center was flattened down, leading Naruto to believe the center depression was where the orb once rested.

The pillar itself was in the dead center of the clearing, meaning obviously that the orb WAS there at some point and for a while. Maybe BEFORE the Uzumaki's, he didn't know.

There was an Uzumaki swirl symbol on two places of the pillar, front and back he assumed. He reverently traced each symbol, feeling the carved perfection, touching the Balance symbol last before his hand trailed down to the whirl, all without lifting his fingers once from the cold stone. He felt on the verge of an huge revelation, a secret revealed only to him "the Uzumaki swirl. It's the symbol of the Full Guardians, not the clan."

Before his tenants could speak something happened. As it had months ago at the ruins of the pillars, Naruto's hand seemed to suddenly stick where it was caressing the symbol. He couldn't move it no matter what he tried.

So he shifted back, opening his mouth to call for help to the others, only to have the words stick in his throat as images assaulted him.

The buildings of the village-predestine and beautiful. Men, women and children walking around doing their daily things, most with red hair but the occasional color mixed in. Ninja mixed among citizens, some in obvious uniforms, others plain-clothed.

Everyone seemed happy, at peace here.

One red head tended a garden in her yard and her face was familiar. He blinked "gr..grandmother?!" She was almost exactly like his own mother when he had seen her last in his head, only older and with slight differences in facial features.

There was a gasp and he turned to see Karin standing there in the middle of the street, looking around in awe and shock. She saw him, her eyes widened and she asked "what's going on?!"

Composing himself Naruto spoke "as far as I can figure, we tripped an seal and are seeing the past. If YOU are here it's set to only be triggered to Uzumaki's."

There was an giggle of a baby and they saw an older gentleman carrying what appeared to be an newborn baby down the road. Karin's eyes widened "grandfather?!"

"How can you tell?" Naruto frowned.

"The blanket it's wrapped in. Dad told me it was one-of-a-kind made by his mother for him while she was pregnant with him. When I was a baby, he wrapped ME in it. I still have what's left of it."

They watched the man walk over to the fence and start chatting with the woman. Both were surprised, their grandparents knew each other? But then again, they WERE all from one clan so chances are they were all related.

Funny thought to both of them. Before it was like they were just a village despite calling each other clan members, but this cemented it in each other's head. They were related-maybe not directly-but definitely genetically. Naruto smiled at this, it would make Sasuke actually part of his family when they married.

The woman nursed the baby for a while, a smile on her face as she did so. A child came running up to them, all smiles and excitement. Almost to his teens he was allowed to nurse the baby briefly.

The ground suddenly heaved and when the adults looked up the seal\shield above them shimmered and almost buckled. Frowning in concern the man guided the child into the house with the woman. Opening a panel in the kitchen floor, he shooed the two down and passed the woman the baby before closing the hatch and covering it with an rug.

They found themselves following the old woman and child carrying the baby along a tunnel underground, rushing through miles of tunnels in twists and turns. As they traveled they met up with more people, mostly women and children, babies or toddlers plus SOME ninja and it suddenly occurred to Naruto that THIS was how some of his people survived the destruction of the village, the ninja with them were there to protect them and ensure they escaped safely. There was probably some area or safe house organized for them to stay until it was safe to return.

As they moved he could hear the regular explosions above from both from jutsu's and seals. Glancing beside him at Karin, he saw her lips compressed and face worried and frightened for them. Even though they were seeing the past and KNEW there was nothing they could do to help, it didn't make it any easier to watch. Naruto frowned deeper when he saw the old woman hand the baby off to an scared woman and turned to go back the way they had come. She was an Uzumaki, she couldn't leave her people to fight alone. If his mother WAS the daughter of the head of the line, that made her an important influential woman, probably an council member, and she was NOT going to abandon her clan to fight without her.

Although really, what could she do?

Karin stopped, looking the way her father was taken, then at the woman and when Naruto nodded to show he understood how she felt and turned to leave, she decided and followed in his wake. When Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, she said softly "we know my dad made it out, I want to go with you, even if it means seeing our people die."

He nodded and they followed the old woman through the tunnel and to the surface again.

Into hell.

To their shock they saw Uzumaki fighting along side the enemy AGAINST their own clan, killing, maiming and slaughtering their own people. Karin made a sound of pure disbelief and pain, but they managed to tear themselves away from the scene and run after the woman.

They soon recognized the path she was headed down, the building they thought was for the council, and more importantly, the orbs chamber. Excited despite what was going on around them, they picked up their pace.

They were just in time to see the councils last stand, including the older man Karin thought was her grandfather. She screamed in pure fury and agony as the man's throat was slashed open and he fell. Crawling to his side, sobbing brokenly, she tried to take him into her arms to cradle, but her hands went right through him. Instead she knelt beside him with her head lowered, sobbing brokenly, her eyes never leaving his gentle lined face.

There came the sound of footsteps and she looked up to see the one who had slashed his throat open approach, another of the Uzumaki rebels helping the enemy. While Karin's eyes widened and she cried "no, NO, NO!" the man raised his katana and...

"NO!" she screamed one last time in denial, throwing herself over the man in an useless attempt to save her only family left. But this was only an vision of the past, not present and the ghostly weapon passed right through her and into the figure under her, directly in the heart.

She thought she FELT and heard his body convulse once, an rattled\whistled breath in the throat, then he was gone.

Sobbing brokenly it took her a few seconds to move and when she did she looked up at him, pure hate and fury at the young man's satisfied expression "I'll find you, you bastard, I'll find you and get my revenge, even if it kills me."

From where he stood Naruto frowned at her. "Revenge isn't the way" he said as she stood, angry tears falling down her cheeks "how would YOU know?!" she motioned at the older woman, also dead a few inches from him "and why aren't you even mad!?"

"I AM" he said in an low, even voice "but there are factors we don't know here..."

"Factors!?" she screamed "what factors!? They are traitors! They deserve to die! This was THEIR clan, THEIR people they betrayed! And for what, an orb that just let them talk to the earth!"

Naruto continued calmly "what if they weren't responsible for their reactions."

"What?" this jerked her from her fury.

"What if they weren't responsible for their actions" he repeated calmly.

Her mind whired and she desperately tried to think "you mean an genjutsu?"

"Think about it. If Uzumaki ninja went on missions for other villages, including the ones there that night, how hard would it be for the enemy to implant them somehow so at the moment of attack, they either are sent into an genjutsu or were 'programmed' to obey? Yes Uzumaki are seal experts and-like you-many were sensors, but they could of found a way around it. My...aunt and her teammate are Sannin, yet they never knew Orochimaru-sama was being controlled by some sort of jutsu. If THEY can be fooled, so could our clan."

Despite her desire to deny his words and continue her need for revenge, Karin saw his point. But he was going on "revenge never solves anything. My Glyph Brother's family were murdered, slaughtered like this. He could have chosen revenge, but if he had of, he would have given in to that curse mark, became a thing of darkness and revenge.

My father was murdered when he was but a young man by a group of thugs. The Guardian of Death offered him a chance of revenge, to return to the land of life to get his desire fulfilled. My father did so, but was manipulated into murdering the Guardian of Deaths fellow Guardians one by one, only to learn that HE was the final Guardian who was to die, not just that, the Guardian of Death himself had hired the thugs himself to kill him and trick him into the decision he so foolishly made. The Guardian had been manipulated HIMSELF by others seeking revenge against my fathers kind, causing and domino effect that lead to my fathers race being wiped out, leaving my father as the last of his kind."

There was two lights that formed beside him, and man and a woman stood there. The woman spoke **"I was used by an human in HIS warped sense of revenge. He took control of me to attack a village, slaughtering every who was there, men, women, children, ANYONE" she sobbed, being surrounded by the man and winged\tailed boy's arms "so many died, I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't do anything to stop myself. All because some bastard wanted revenge for what HE wanted denied to him."**

The man looked at her from where he held the woman _**"I was my father's right-hand-man. I was faithful, I believed in him and his right to rule it all. But I was betrayed. I found my way out of the abyss where he left me and allowed myself to be lead-manipulated-by one I distrusted, all to get my revenge. I blazed my way through my brothers and their clans, slaughtering all who stood between us even tried a few times to kill my father. I ended up responsible not just for my grandfather's death by my actions but my...uncle. All for revenge. Only to find out that my father had NOT left me there that day to betray me, to hurt me but try and free me from my fate. From an eternity of hunger, insanity and imprisonment as a weapon. He had been trying to free me all my existence and I killed my brothers and was responsible for the death of the only men who truly cared for me for something so petty."**_

Karin sobbed, head lowered, unable to stand it any longer. If she sought revenge, who else would she be hurting?

What if she killed the man and he HAD been under an genjutsu? What if he had had started family afterwards, it would be just like she had gone through, only SHE was doing it to someone else.

And what if his family was here that day and had escaped with the other women and children?

She couldn't, she just couldn't do it, no matter how much her anger made her want to. Their clan was so few now, she couldn't be the cause of the loss of even more.

Instead she collapsed, brokenly sobbing, unable to stop as the feelings from witnessing the end of her clan combined with the emotions of the past of loosing her parents.

She felt arms surround her, three sets, and through her sobs managed to look up. The two figures from before and the winged\tailed boy were there, the boy hugging her while the two 'adults' hugged them both. While there was no sound from the boy, she could feel wetness growing on her shoulder.

She managed a smile through her tears and raised her arms to embrace him as well. The boy may only be half-Uzumaki, but as far she was concerned he was all in spirit. He was right, revenge wasn't the way. Her clan wouldn't want it. Most of all, her grandfather wouldn't want it.

She glanced down at where he lay...only to find it gone. So was the older woman's.

She was about to question it when there was an sudden wrenched feeling and out of the doorway appeared a man, an tall figure of authority, his silhouette vaguely familiar.

All four crouched and huddled figures looked up at it.

The figure strode into the room and passed them, looking around and by the reaction of his body they knew he was horrified. He must have been seeing the bodies. So someone had come to aid the village-a little too late it seems. If the authority and strength they could see in his form meant anything, it was probably one of the Kages. Or even one of the Lords.

He moved forward, towards the stone door. Naruto frowned and motioned the two with him. The two rose and followed. Naruto looked into the girls eyes "do you think you can go on?"

She managed to nod, whipping her eyes as she let him pull her to her feet.

Hands linked, they moved to follow the figure.

Standing on either side in the doorway the two adults watched inside, heads turning in union at their approach. Wordlessly they turned their heads back to look inside.

Instead of questioning who they were she followed the other into the room. The figure stood beside the pedestal, looking down at his feet.

The crystal orb was gone, but there was SOMETHING on the floor...

The figure crouched, hand reaching out to touch something, reverence and concern in his body. Whoever he was was both concerned over it and obviously KNEW what he was seeing.

As they watched he took up three pieces, one large and two smaller, and placed them in his side pouch. He rose and turned and it was then, with two people entering the room with torches, that his face became obvious. Naruto gasped "Tobirama Senju!"

The instant he spoke the name the necklace around his neck began to glow, awakening a feeling inside him, the same feeling of connection he got from the earth during their appointment as Guardian. Instinctively he reached up to grasp it, looking down as it suddenly struck him.

His people had shattered the orb in order to protect it, but some fragments were left. The Second Hokage had fashioned those fragments into an necklace-so the members of his line could protect its remains-however unknowingly! Of course! It explains how the orb could have been in Senju care then suddenly in his, when he was a child Tsunade had given him the necklace!

And that was not all, at the base of the pillar was another light, the rest of the orb! It had been there all along, those fragments buried under an thin layer of earth all this time! He rushed over, followed closely by Karin, and they began to dig them out as the vision faded around them.

Naruto's hand brushed up against a piece at the exact moment Karins did, the fragments letting out an musical sound-like the sound you get when you run your finger along the rim of an crystal wine glass-and the shards seemed to move, almost as if pulled towards them.

Three large chunks moved towards Naruto's, merging with it until and smaller version of the orb hung from his neck. The rest merged together to become another, resting in Karin's palms.

Then Naruto heard it, a soft feminine voice in his head _"You, my children."_ Naruto's head snapped up "Mother Earth?"

The voice was gentle and seemed amused _"you may call me Gaia, my child."_

"Is it true, Mother Gaia, the things we learned about the pillars and you? Were the Uzumaki's really an perfect combination of all ten guardians?"

_"Yes, my child. It is all true. After the magic of your fathers ancestors forced an connection to me I suffered the corruption of the guardians. However it was not always so, the generations between the vampires and ones who corrupted them were able to hear me, sense me and we shared an mutually beneficial bond. Until the Elder God blurred out my voice to the one who caused so much damage. Your father, as well as your brother, were my attempt to fix the wrongs they had brought about. Even through his corruption, Kain heard me and while he DID in one timeline almost destroy me, he attempted to fix what was wrought."_

Naruto blinked. Could it be true? Was Kain the entire time his niisan was chasing him and going on about the pillars and 'the third side of a coin' actually working to restore nature? It was possible, he had KNOWN what the result of his actions were in the alternate timeline where he ruled, but hadn't known a way to prevent it.

If he allowed himself to die\be killed then the pillars would completely fall, opening the seal and freeing the Hylden for good. Driven insane from centuries imprisoned they would flood the planet, killing, enslaving, destroying just because they could and felt they deserved it. The planet-the earth-would crumble in ways even mother Gaia would never survive, let alone recover from. Ways that would make the future he had ruled seem a paradise. His father had gotten a small dose of it on that island during his quest to rule Meridian.

If Kain prevented the timeline from going the way it did through Raziel niisan's free will, he could possibly prevent not just the destruction of the pillars but preserve nature, restore it to the peace of the ones who had lived in unity with the world.

Now that the Hylden were all dead, the seal no longer needed, Mother Gaia had called new guardians to her, to continue the fight to preserve the peace and protect her.

He and his brothers and sisters.

"Mother Gaia, why? Why did you allow your children to die? Didn't they try to help you, to protect you?"

The female voice sighed _"everything must die my child, you know that better than most. It was just their time. Even I am part of the cycle of life-myself more susceptible than most. I could do nothing but weep, the fates had decided long before what would happen to my favored ones"_ her voice held the same raw grief and pain both he and Karin had felt at the events witnessed. Only hers was as fresh as the day it had happened.

She spoke next to the only true Uzumaki in the room _"I am glad you gave up your need for revenge, my child, for YOUR fate is along a different path."_

"Wh...what do you mean?"

_"I will not lie to you, daughter, and tell you you will have an good or easy life, but I will give you this. Persevere, hold on, true happiness awaits you when it's over. Your dream, your wish WILL come true. You have only to survive the track and you will reach your desired destination."_

Karin face looked both utterly confused and full of agonized hope, as if she didn't know what she was talking about, but she wanted it anyway. She managed to speak again, voice trembling "my grandfather..."

_"Do not fear my child, he, like my child's grandmother, have moved on. They now have another life and people to love."_

The connection was weakening, wavering, no matter how much they didn't want it to, for her to go away _"goodbye my children, remember, I am always here for you, even if you don't hear or sense me."_ And she was gone.

Feeling bereft after the warmth and peace of the female's presence the two cuddled together silently for a while, comforting each other with the mutual presence of clansmanship, Karin clutching her half of the orb to her.

A strange tingling caught Naruto's attention, causing him to look up, eyes widening in shock. He quickly shook the girl, an awed "look" in his voice.

There in front of them was an elder man and woman, holding hands and smiling at them. The two figures smiled serenely before fading away. But before they did an message popped into their heads.

The two Uzumaki's cuddled closer, allowing the tears to flow again.

***************************************Chapter break******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell guys as I was writing this chapter I was going through a bad time. I had just gone through the death of my last grandmother and was grieving. So please excuse all the sorrowful content.


	47. Chapter 47

Eventually they lay still together, recovering, and Naruto became aware of the frustration and concern from his two Skulk Brothers, Shikamaru especially, almost DEMANDING an answer from him.

Rousing Karin he murmured they should return to the others and she reluctantly nodded. But beforehand Naruto reached into his jacket and handed her something "here". He held an drawstring pouch, the pouch itself about the size of an marble while the strings were longer than normal. With Naruto's help she placed the miniature orb inside the pouch, tied it off securely and placed the loops over her head so it hung around her neck, the pouch directly between her breasts.

Together they put their hands into the appropriate sign, cried "release!" and dispelled the illusion.

They found themselves back in the chamber, Naruto knelt and touching the pillar while Karin was beside him, hand on his shoulder.  
   
Slowly they moved, removing their hands from their positions and standing, both feeling warn and tired both emotionally and physically.

Seeing them back with them the two other ninja moved forward, Shino not speaking when he saw their condition, but the so-called genius blurting out "what happened!?"

Naruto sighed "not now, Shika. We want to eat something then sleep a while. How long....?"

"A few hours" the bug nin said calmly "did you find it?" Naruto nodded "yeah. We witnessed the events here leading up to it shattering and what happened afterwards. We have it" Karin motioned to the pouch and Naruto the necklace, leading Shino's eyes to widen just very slightly in realization "but we'll explain later."

Shino nodded and the two other male ninja lead the Uzumaki's back to the house. The closer they got the more tired they noticed the two becoming, they were even starting to stumble, and exchanged looks. They had never seen their Skulk Brother so drained, even after the encounter with the moth summons.

However it wasn't like an physical exhaustion, more like an emotional one.

They got back and watched the two mechanically eat what was put in front of them then wonder into their own rooms and close the door. They exchanged looks, especially when at one point they heard Karin softly sobbing again and just an emotional hitch in breath from their Skulk Brother and normally would have gone to him, but they also heard the soft murmurs from the two souls as well and knew they were there as well to comfort him. Sometimes you just wanted the comfort of yourself and 'the voices in your head' as it were. If Naruto wanted to share his emotions with them, he would have left the door open-even partly-or stayed out there with them while Karin went to bed.

Hours later both spirits-in-clones exited the room and approached them, sitting on the chairs at the table they sat at, Kyuubi sighing. “How is he?” Shikamaru asked softly.

**“Exhausted. It took a lot out of them both.”**

“What HAPPENED?!”

Together the two told them what they had seen and heard through their brothers eyes and their own. “So your saying that the two of them witnessed not only the slaughter of the clan, but their betrayal by some of the members.”

The two solemnly nodded.

“And until you talked her down Karin wanted to get revenge on the one who killed her grandfather.”

The two nodded in union again.

“So that’s why the two of them are so drained. Nothing more emotionally, mentally and physically as draining as anger, anguish and pain.”

They nodded for a third time.

SKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRKNSKSRS

The next morning Shikamaru was wondering around the area. He didn’t want to go far from the house in case Naruto needed him, he was just wandering the area, not planning on going anywhere in particular, following an idle feeling of an gentle pull.

It wasn't as strong as what he felt approaching the area, something that pulled at his sense of a Guardian, not anything else, which was why he was following it now and knew it wasn't a glyph. Whatever he sensed was obviously something the earth felt he needed as Life And Death guardian, so he trusted it and followed.

He soon found himself in front of an rundown large building. By its design it looked like not an home but some sort of storage building. Cautiously he approached, stepping through the ruined archway into the dark, flicking on an torch.

He found himself at the top of an set of stairs.

Following them down slowly he carefully stepped on each, testing its strength to hold his weight before moving to the next, he wanted NO accidents here where he was all alone.

After winding steps he eventually reached an large open room-and gaped at what the torch light picked up all around him.

Masks, hundreds of masks of various colors and design. THIS was what was dragging him here? Masks? Why?

His body tingled and he frowned, looking around carefully at each mask. His mind whirred, it MUST be a test somehow. ONE of these masks was either what he was after, or the way to it. He just had to find the right one. And he'd have too choose carefully, he had no doubt the others would be booby-trapped.

Sitting down he allowed his mind to work through hundreds of possibilities. On one hand the cycle of life and death was an logical procedure. NOTHING lived forever, death was necessary. Bodies and dead matter decomposed and enriched the earth, allowing for the new life to grow from it. The death of shinobi-while an painful process for those left behind-allows new ninja to take their place in the scheme of things.

But then humans were rarely logical.

So the problem was, choose logically or emotionally. From his spot on the floor he looked around carefully at the items covering the walls.

His eyes kept moving to one mask in particular, vaguely familiar to him. Was THAT it? Where had he seen it before? It was vaguely familiar-he just couldn't remember from where. Was it the knowledge he had gained as Death And Life guardian?

He decided to trust his instincts and feelings.

He rose and headed towards it, wary of a trick or trap.

Taking it from the wall he turned it around a few times in his hands, inspecting its surface and design, wracking him brain as to where he had seen the image-but as of yet it eluded him.

However the pull he got from it was different, a strange combination of earth, death and summons. It both confused and concerned him.

Should he try it on and see what happens?

Cautiously, prepared for a trap, he moved the cold material closer to his flesh. At least he THOUGHT he was prepared.

Panic filled him as the instant the cold mask touched his face it seemed to suck the rest on, almost merging with his flesh.

For once in his life Shikamaru's intellect abandoned him in face of his terror. He felt something fighting with him, trying to-he could only describe it as-force his soul from his body and take it's place.

The glyph seal on his wrist burned as it tried to protect it's bearer the heat and slight pain only feeding his outright fear and panic.

Ten voices called out to him simultaneously in his head, six crying out in panic, concern and confusion, two in an effort to get through the others while the last two were the strongest.

 _"Calm down, Shikamaru"_ one-older and full of authority said _"be calm so you can think through this. You can stop it, just think."_

 _"You are the earth's chosen, the master of Life and Death"_   the other said _"NO ONE can take advantage of you, least of all an summons."_

Something inside of him, be it his intellect, sense of self-preservation or just plain curiosity took interest in this. What did he mean?

_"Damn it, Shika, can't you tell this? Where is it from? Where did you last feel this power? Where did you last sense it?!"_

He frowned mentally, he didn't know, he couldn't remember.

 _"Damn it!"_ the memory was thrust onto him, not his own but familiar and his eyes widened. But before he could begin to become terrified the other voice showed him, images of a seal and summoning. _"It is NOT a god, baka! A god would NEVER let itself be controlled by an mortal!! It is a type of summons! YOU are the Guardian Of Death And Life, chosen by the very earth herself! One of HER chosen! YOU do not answer to IT! IT answers to YOU! Your soul is your own! NOW DO YOUR BLOODY JOB AND TAKE CONTROL!!! TAME IT!!!"_

Shikamaru made a decision, he ignored intellect and instinct and obeyed. Gathering everything together, his chakra, soul and ALL the energy he had gained since his appointment as an Death and Life Guardian-even the excess that had been driving him to migranes-and thrust it at the other, trying to force it out. When that failed he surrounded it in ALL the Death And Life energy he had thrust it on and into it. He was the master Guardian of Death And Life, NOTHING could control or manipulate him.

With an scream he wasn’t aware he was making, Shikamaru forced the invading spirit out of his body and back into the mask, overwhelming it in his power and charka, forcing it to submit, forcing it to obey. Fighting him all the way the presence reluctantly was pushed back until the Nara was able to remove the mask, collapsing to his knees and panting heavily with the effort to recover from the strain, but once he was sure the presence had fully submitted and was locked away he finally allowed himself to do what he wanted.

He collapsed in a heap on the floor, everything going black.

****************************************************************************************************************************


	48. Chapter 48

Sakura sighed as she watched the baffled look cross her fellow Guardians face as his brother walked away from him.

Ever since their return from the Land Of Eddies, Naruto had been all but freezing the Nara heir out. Being told that while they were gone Sasuke had already gone over to Orochimaru after a group of ninja disguised as them preformed the charade of chasing him hadn't helped either.

Sakura knew Naruto didn't react well to loss, she had learned that much quickly from knowing him, and she didn't know much of what happened on the island, but after watching his clan on his mother's side get slaughtered-sometimes by their own people-then almost loosing his Glyph\Guardian brother's soul to some sort of summons (she shuddered in memory), THEN coming home to be told Sasuke was out of his reach and out of his protection, it was no wonder he was reacting this way.

Only this reaction was hurting the one person he shouldn't. He could have lost Shikamaru and if it was her, she would have been clutching him tighter to her, not freezing him out.

She understood though, her tailed and winged teammate didn't know how to handle what was going on. He had grown up unloved and without affection until he had met Sasuke and his brother. THEY hadn't cared he was supposed to be some sort of demon, Itachi knew better and made sure Sasuke had understood what was REALLY happening, so he never saw the other boy as more than he really truly was.

Both Sasuke and his big brother was all the boy had until he awoke Kain and made friends with the other heirs. So coming home, his emotions still raw and soul still bleeding with anguish, to find the last of those two was now gone......

She mentally shook her head, no, bad timing and bad judgement. Personally-even though she'd never tell anyone else this-she thought it was cowardice on the part of their so-called leader. She didn't want to handle the fight to get Sasuke out of the village and into Orochimaru's hands (even though the guy was no longer 'evil'), so she snuck him out when Naruto wasn't looking.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by a sigh beside her as the Nara heir and her fellow guardian flopped almost bonelessly down beside her "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why he's acting like this."

She looked at him fully, disbelief in her expression. "What?" he asked, confused. She rolled her eyes at him "for a genius, you are sometimes an idiot."

"What?" he repeated.

"You scared him, he almost lost you and you know as well as I he doesn't react well to any sort of loss. First he witnesses his mother's-therefore his own-clan being wiped out, by some of their own no less, then he...WE almost lose you to some sort of summons, then he comes home, hoping to be able to confine in and be comforted by his childhood best friend, only to find him out of his reach and ability to protect. He doesn't know how to handle these mixed emotions and so he's lashing out."

When the other frowned at her she sighed "he's human, just like us."

"What can we do?"

Sakura thought about it for a minute then rose "come on." He didn't move. She glared at him, "come ON."

Grumbling something the male rose to his feet also and followed her reluctantly.

They made their way into a certain building, up the stairs to a floor, heading for a certain door where Sakura knocked.

The door opened.

Sakura frowned, "what are YOU doing here?"

"Visiting" the soft feminine voice said in answer. Sakura sighed, "fine. Can we come in?"

"Why?"

"We need to speak to Kain-sama, it's about Naruto." The other female frowned at her "he's on a mission right now."

Sakura cursed then looked thoughtful "can we come in anyway? You might be able to help instead."

The other teenager nodded and moved aside, letting them in. After closing and locking the door behind them she lead them to the lounge room and motioned them to sit while she moved off to the kitchen to prepare some tea for them all.

While she was doing so, one of the inhabitants of the apartment came home, frowning at them "what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see Kain-sama, but he's on a mission, so we want to see Hinata-chan instead. It's about Naruto."

She frowned at them "what about him?"

Sakura cocked her head at the other female "haven't you noticed his latest behavior?" Hinata spoke as she re-entered the room, carrying  a tray with a pot of tea and three cups as well as biscuits "Anko-sama just returned from a mission herself."

"Ah" Sakura nodded, waiting until the other female poured her a cup before taking it. Anko frowned "does this have anything to do with the gate guards warning me to avoid him right now?" Sakura nodded, motioning her companion to explain the events of their 'mission' to the Land Of The Eddies-or Whirlpool.

"So Naruto witnessed the entire of Whirlpool being massacred, all for this orb, then the idiot here almost kills himself-or at least almost loses his soul-to some summons. Then he returns here, hoping to pour his heart out to someone he sees as a brother-or at least family-only to find him out of his reach."

She nodded.

The female vampire frowned "why are you here then? What could Kain possibly do instead?"

"The only other way to help would be to force him to release all it another way, fighting, anger.  Naruto is too strong for us, he could possibly kill one off us and then it would just be worse. But Kain-sama, Kain-sama would be able to make him fight and be there to comfort him. " She frowned "but if he's not here I don't know what to do."

For a few minutes no one spoke, all thinking of a possible solution. Finally Anko spoke "there IS a way Sasuke to be here for him." When everyone else looked at her she snorted "Hinata IS the guardian of the mind, right? All she has to do is talk to Sasuke and tonight when she and Naruto are in bed together and he's asleep......" Hinata's eyes lite up "you're right!" then frowned "I better talk to him now, see if he CAN do it, if Orochimaru-san wouldn't have him busy with something first." She looked at her fellow guardians "come with me?" Sakura frowned "why?"

"You've SEEN and experienced his behavior, you know what happened on the island, you can tell him that." They nodded, "of course."

Anko, when looked at, just gave a dramatic yawn, flashing snake-like fangs "I've just returned from a mission. I'm dirty, hungry and tired. I think I'll bathe, eat then go to bed" she waved to them as she moved off "lock up when you leave."

"Thanks, Anko-sama!" Sakura called after her, as she heard an grunt as a reply and the bedroom door closed behind her. The next sound was draws opening and closing as the new-breed vampiress looked for her night clothes to wear out of her shower. Hinata looked at her fellow guardians and asked "ready?" The two nodded, Sakura following Shikamaru's example in relaxing and closing her eyes. When she felt the touch to her mind she reached out with her thoughts to it, tentatively touching back.

The next thing she knew the two were following her through a plain white space. Hinata called out ahead of them "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, can you talk?"

A voice came back "In a minute."

They floated there for a few minutes until another figure appeared before them. Sakura gasped at the change over the figure she knew. As they floated down to the 'ground' the other male spoke urgently "what happened Hinata?! I felt such grief and pain from Naruto, then something was trying to take Shika's soul!" He looked at the lazy genius shadow-wielder and fellow guardian "what did you do?!" The Nara groaned "why is it MY fault?"

"Because it was" Hinata glared at him "you were the one stupid enough to take an item you had no idea what would happen with!" Before a full-blown argument could start Sakura frowned at Sasuke "didn't Karin-san tell you what happened when she returned?" Sasuke shook his head "she went straight to her room and stayed there. A couple of times I heard her crying but she wouldn't let anyone in. A few hours ago Orochimaru-sama went in and I heard them talking. I think he was comforting her. I don't know ANYTHING about what went on!"

Hinata sighed and motioned him to sit with them. Slowly he did and with a glare from the guardian of the mind, Shikamaru explained about the Uzumaki clan's murder, the orb and the two witnessing it all. Sakura, now hearing everything, was shocked and horrified and totally understood her companions feelings now.

Then, almost reluctantly, the guardian of the cycle of life went on to explain about the mask, how he had been pulled there and what had happened, explaining about how-since then-he had NOT had another of those blinding headaches, he felt..... normal. "So this.....summons absorbed, or rather is absorbing the access energy from you, maybe as payment." Sasuke looked at him in reproach "I understand why Naruto's pissed with you now. You're the guardian of Death AND Life, Shika, YOU don't answer to IT, IT answers to you!" The genius rolled his eyes "you and Naru have been hanging around together too long. You sound just like him."

The youngest Uchiha glared at him angrily.

Hinata spoke "Naruto is acting up, especially to Shika. It is worse you weren't here for him when he needed you." At the others frown she quickly added "I'm not blaming you, it was bad timing and bad decision on Lady Tsunade's side. She SHOULD have realized that Naruto would be upset by what he found and need you to vent. Instead she went the easy route. Now Naru's repressing his emotions and freezing out those he shouldn't."

"Can you help him?" Sakura asked in a trembling but hopeful voice "maybe if Hinata brings you both in together to this place you can confront him and do what you need to help him? Like make him fight to vent-or just talk to him?" Sasuke sighed as he stood and started to pace "do ANY of you have any idea why Naruto is so emotionally protective or possessive of niisan and I?" The three exchanged looks "because you both were his first friends."

"That is a part of it, but only a small part." Hinata spoke "then tell us." Sasuke sighed before he sat back down "you all know about him growing up in an orphanage before he awoke Kain-sama who adopted him when he was five." When they nodded he went on "did you never consider HOW he had his own apartment at that age when he SHOULD HAVE been still at that place?!"

"I assumed because of his heritage and Kyuubi they had him there for security and to protect him, that someone was there at least part of the time to cook and help him."

"You forget, his heritage wasn't revealed until AFTER Kain adopted him. Before that Naruto was alone without us or the Third or those who run that ramen stand. The other citizens either ignored or shunned him or took the opportunity to abuse him. No ninja-or citizen-would take a job or mission to teach him ANYTHING to help himself-let alone how to cook or clean."

"Then how? What...?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes "when Naruto was three years old he was thrown out of the orphanage. They reasoned that now he was old enough to walk and talk he no longer needed them, their job with him was done. For three days Naruto sat on the steps of that building, crying and sobbing, confused, scared, not knowing what he had done wrong, if he was being punished for something and if they were going to let him back inside. He slept there on those cold stone steps, never moved from that spot, his only food the old or rotten food the villagers threw at him."

Hinata looked like she was able to cry herself while Sakura had tears in her eyes when she asked "how....who?"

"Naruto never told me about this" Hinata said softly, voice almost gone. "Of course not" Sasuke said to her firmly "he wouldn't want your pity." He looked at her then blinked "but I don't think he even remembers it now.  It would be the type of thing he was block out." Sakura asked in a trembling voice "What happened? Who helped him?"

"Itachi. He was the first to see a child in what others saw a monster. He was walking past when he saw him sitting there, fisting his eyes as he cried. Ignoring the words of the civilians around him, he approached him, talking soothingly. After he got enough of what happened out of him, he took his hand and lead him away. He took Naruto home where Mikomi-sama sat him down and fed him, giving him so much food he couldn't eat any more, then carried him off to bathe and change him. While he was having a well-deserved nap in Itachi's bed, niisan spoke to her who suggested taking Naruto to the Third personally and telling him what happened. That way no one could deny it."

"Were was I then? I don't remember this." Sasuke glared at her for interrupting "both of us were in lessons then. Itachi had been in the Academy on his way home when he found him.

When Itachi tried to take him in not only was he forced to carry Naruto but use all the determination and smarts he had as the civilians did everything they could think of to separate them, even a few ninja. It seemed they had been hiding Naruto's homeless state from the Third when they were supposed to be looking after him, if Itachi reported it, they were in for a LONG session at T&I with Ibiki-san.

But Itachi wouldn't be swayed or distracted and having unlocked all but his mangeko the night our clan was murdered, most ninja were afraid of him.

When he reached outside the Third's office he was stopped by the sectary who denied he had an appointment and tried to get him to leave. So Itachi did the only thing he could, he raised his voice, which in turn set Naruto off crying again which made niisan mad at the sectary for upsetting him." They looked at Sasuke in disbelief "Itachi.... yelled?"

"I didn't say that" Sasuke said "I said he raised his voice. By doing so he ensured the Third heard him and knew he was there and with Naruto now crying loudly, the old man would want to know what was going on and came to the door himself to watch what was happening. He called two of his ANBU who took the protesting sectary away, now out of a job before he got Itachi in his office on a seat, trying to soothe Naruto while he explained what had happened.

The Third was understandably pissed that his orders had been ignored, but when Naruto cringed from him, scared, and tried to hide behind Itachi, he was forced to gain control of himself and try to soothe him. But Naruto was too scared so the Third got something from his desk and held it out to him."

"What was it?"

"A sweet, a poki. Naruto cautiously took it and when he was calm and trusting enough the Third questioned him gently on what happened. Then he had Itachi take him to a corner where he was able to sit him down with some paper and colored inks so he could draw to his hearts content while the Third tried to find out what was happening and why. However apparently the orphanage refused to take him back, stating as it was run by civilians it was out of his command. No other orphanage's would take him, and no one would adopt him."

"Which was why the apartment" Shikamaru nodded.

"A apartment. The Third could pay for it because a loophole allowed it since Naruto was classed a war-orphan, the only problem was finding someone to care for him until he was old enough himself. Itachi suggested Mikomi-san would willingly cook him meals if the Third could find a way to pay her and that he himself would come see to Naruto before and after the Academy.

The only trouble was the original apartment was run by a sleazy little man who encouraged his tenants to abuse Naruto by banging on the walls, yelling and playing music at all hours. He even rewarded them by giving discounts in rent."

Sakura gasped "that's horrible!"

"When Itachi came around one day and found him in a far corner of his bedroom, crying and clothes torn he took him back to Mikomi-san to be cared for while he stomped off to see the Third, DEMANDING he not only found him a better place, but MAKE SURE they were trustworthy. He also demanded an ANBU guard to make sure he was never hurt again, or Itachi would quit the Academy, take me and Naruto and leave for another village, someone else who would....appreciate their talents as the last Uchiha's and would protect and love a child, demon vessel or not."

Sakura gasped "he threatened to become a traitor?!" When Sasuke sent her an smoldering glare Shikamaru grunted and spoke "actually at that point Itachi wasn't a ninja. Officially you are not classed as a shinobi UNTIL you graduate and go on your first mission." Sasuke nodded to him, and he continued "at that point he was classed as a civilian. Leaving Hidden Leaf would have only classed him as a run-away civilian. Taking Sasuke would have made him a kidnapper since the Hyuuga have legal custody of him, but that is only until he reaches a certain age when Sasuke becomes legal enough they no longer have any jurisdiction over either of them. If they stayed out of sight long enough......"

Hinata added "and I'll just bet that Madara would have willingly hid and trained them."

The group was silent when they realized how close it could have been. The two Uchiha's AND Naruto could have become their enemies-hell, Sasuke or Itachi may have become the next vessel. Hell, if it wasn't for Naruto, Orochimaru would still be under the Uchiha's control and 'evil' and his and Sand's attack on Hidden Leaf would have succeeded.

What also scared the three other guardians was not only wouldn't they have known the truth but there would have been no appointments. No guardians would have been able to find or realize their position and what they were born to do. That was what really scared them. Without the three boys they would had been totally ignorant of they destiny and who they really were.

Sakura especially felt it keenly. Before she had found her place among her fellow guardians she had felt useless as a ninja and to her team, even with her training from Lady Hokage. Without Naruto she wouldn't even have that since it was him who brought both Sannin's back to Hidden Leaf. She had been so full of herself before her team, thinking because she had read so much and memorized it and she had been top of their class she was the best. But knowing all that stuff from books and being able to quote it meant shit on their first mission. Out there was the REAL WORLD, an kill or be killed place. All her book smarts meant shit to that.

If she had had to fight any one of them, she never would have stood a chance. Her voice trembling at the revelation "what did the Third do? I mean he must of done what Itachi-san wanted but what happened?"

"It took a while for The Third to find a good place for him. Meanwhile the Third sent them off so Itachi could take Naruto to the food district in the hope to get him feed. It was there that Naruto wandered off from him. When Itachi realized what had happened he panicked, someone could be hurting him!"

"Where was he?"

"Itachi found him at a certain noodle place, shyly seated on an high stool, the older owner watching over him as he got stuck into a big bowl of a certain noodle dish."

"You mean Ichiraku, don't you. That's why Naruto likes it so much, is practically addicted to it, it was the only place to serve him that young."

"More than that, they were kind to him, even when the civilians warned them not to, when they TOLD him to refuse to serve him. He refused and served him always with kindness. Even some days he would lower his prices for him so much they must have been way out of pocket for the week" he looked at them critically "did you know not long after coming to Hidden Leaf, Kain-sama found out and became a 'silent partner' in the business of the shop? He doesn't do anything to change it, only makes sure they can make ends meet. He lays no claim to it or tries to change them or the runnings, he told the old man he just wants to keep him running so Naruto has a place with good memories to go to eat. But I think he does it because he's grateful that someone other than niisan, myself and the Third treated him like a person, not a monster."

"So when did YOU first meet Naruto?"

“Not long after he moved into the new apartment. Every day Itachi made sure he looked in on Naruto. He didn’t trust the civilians, or the ANBU to protect me and made sure to check on him. That day he was planning to visit Naruto, however Mikomi-san was on a mission at the time and Hinata was with Haishi-san. Since I don’t have their bloodline that left me alone, forcing Itachi to take me with him.” He looked both sarcastic and wistful. “We hated each other at the start. From the minute we arrived Naruto had latched to Itachi’s leg and didn’t let go until we left. I think we saw each other as competition for Itachi. We saw each other as trying to take Itachi away, only I had a blood connection while Naruto had no such link. For the first few weeks we put Itachi in an bad position, competing for his attention and affection.”

“When did it change?”

“When I realized the truth.”

“When was that?”

“A few weeks after we met. Apparently a group of ex-ninja decided to take revenge into their own hands. They planned it all out, a few would trick Itachi out of the building, another would keep the ANBU guard occupied and then they used a seal to lock everyone off from the apartment. Inside their leader confronted us. Apparently he was the same man who had beaten Naruto in the previous apartment. He had tried to....” Sasuke was obviously loosing the fight to remain detached, his face twisting in horror and pain as he swallowed, trying to gain control. “....he only failed because he sensed Itachi approaching and was able to slip out unseen. He found us hiding in the bedroom. Naruto was terrified of him. I tried to protect him but the guy just...knocked me away. I was trying to get back up when I heard it.”

“What?”

“Naruto SCREAMED. It was so full of pain and terror I remember suddenly thinking “he’s hurting my BROTHER!” and that’s when it hit me. Naruto WASN’T my competition, he was my little brother. Just like Itachi was my big brother I was Naruto’s. There may be only a year between us but he was MY little brother. And he WAS HURTING MY LITTLE BROTHER!” he visibly gained control and when his voice was more level he was able to continue “the man had Naruto by the arm, it was pulled up and back in a way not natural....and when I saw...I don’t remember everything of that night, neither does Naruto, what I DO remember is this great power filling me and running forward screaming at him to ‘let my little brother go’ and....”

“And?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” they sat back, unsatisfied by his answer.

“Nothing. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I was confused, I wasn’t where I was before, I couldn’t see Naruto and I could hear yelling. Itachi was arguing with someone, all I could understand was some words like ‘fire’, 'body' and ‘lightening’. Itachi was arguing with the doctor. Naruto was in another room, they could get nothing out of him, he would cringe from everyone EVEN Itachi. All he would say was pleading for ‘niisan’ over and over again.”

“What happened?”

“They didn’t know what happened but they had a theory. It took me a while to figure the truth out for myself and I didn’t understand it fully until recently.” Shikamaru sat forward his eyes focused and intense and they recognized his tactile mind was working again “what was their theory?”

“By the time they were able to break the seal and enter it was all silent inside. They scoured the entire apartment, coming to the bedroom last. They found the body of the man on the floor, but we were gone. At first they thought that we had been taken away, perhaps the man had a partner he gave us to who then killed him to keep him quiet.”

“Like Madara-or Orochimaru” Shikamaru said “so they think you were both taken and they were responsible, perhaps to continue the experiments on you.”

“While they examined the body the others searched the room for us or clues. It was Itachi who heard it first, a low hissing. He followed it to under the bed. When he looked under he found us both. Naruto was laying over me, one of his arms laying beside him at a weird angle, and his eyes....At the time they thought it was signs of the Kyuubi, but Itachi knew better.”

“How did he know different?”

“Naruto showed no signs other than behavior. No red in his eyes, no chakra, just hissing and a raised back. It was the cat in him, reacting on instinct, trying to look threatening. I wasn’t moving and Naruto had wedged us in the far back under the bed, in a corner against the leg and where two walls met, meaning the only way to us was to either remove the bed completely or come from the two sides not protected by wall.

They noticed the way Naruto lay over me was protective, like he was shielding me with his body and no one could get close without him trying to lash out, not even Itachi or the the Third. And every time he lashed out they could see his twisted arm wouldn’t work and moving it caused him more pain which just made him all the more defensive and aggressive. They had no other choice but to use a sleep jutsu on him and when he was out they had to lift the entire bed out of the way to get to us. When they moved Naruto off me they found my palms were burned. That’s when the ninja examining the body found two burn marks on it in the shape of small hands.”

They look at him “YOU used energy to kill him?!” He nodded and Shikamaru spoke “let me guess, their theory was something that was done to you as a baby by the one who had kidnapped you gave you an ability to use lightening instead of fire and you had awakened this in self-defense.” When Sasuke nodded again he continued “this is what Itachi was arguing with the doctor-that was as Uchiha you were SUPPOSED TO be flame, not lightening. You spoke to Orochimaru-sama however and he said nothing he did had to do with the lightening release ability.”

‘Yes” he answered.

“However YOU theorize it was your ability as the Energy Guardian awakening to protect the Balance Guardian-your brother.”

“Yes” he answered again “that or Mother Earth giving me a boost to protect one of her chosen. I DO remember the huge power surge filling me, way more then I have ever felt before in my life.” After a deep breath he went on “Naruto’s arm was not only dislocated but the ligaments and muscles were torn almost completely, they had to take him immediately in to surgery while he was out to reattach everything, since poisons and drugs don’t work on him, while I was suffering a concussion, burned palms and chakra exhaustion. When Naruto awoke before me he couldn’t remember anything, only the deep instinct to trust and protect me, that I had been hurt protecting him. Because of this he was confused and scared of EVERYONE but me and without me around....”

“He was reacting in fear and fright” they said. “Yes, He was asking almost constantly for ‘niisan’ but they could barely understand him and even though Itachi would approach him he shied away from him.”

“You think Naruto heard you call him a brother and even if he couldn’t remember the events he remembered you called him that.”

“Yes. After I awoke I would often sneak into his room and stay with him. Naruto would fall asleep clutching my top and after having to find me there so many times and having to try and force us apart, dealing with my tantrums and Naruto’s hysteria they eventually decided to put us in the same room.”

“If you are so close to him, why didn’t you visit him in hospital while he was recovering from the moth’s poison?” He glared at them “how do you know I didn’t.” The three remembered how Sasuke would often sneak out of the house when Itachi was in hospital and be found curled up with him. It made them realize he must have been doing the same then.

"Because of Naruto's arm he had to come stay with us for a couple of weeks so it could fully heal. It took Itachi nearly that entire time to win Naruto over again, he spent the entire time refusing to let me out of his sight. We ate together, bathed together, went to lessons and even though we shared my room, nine times out of ten we ended up curled up together on the bed. To this day it still confuses and worries Itachi over Naruto's shift in attention. He has no idea why Naruto went from being attached to him too me."

Hinata spoke "maybe deep down part of Naruto blames him for what happened. Like he failed to save you both." Sasuke shook his head, not in disagreement of what she was saying, but denial of the idea "but it wasn't his fault, the seal...."

"We know that, you know that and a big part of Naruto understands that, but he was a child, a child who idolized your brother after he rescued him from the streets, to a child that means they can never fail in ANYTHING. For him to fail this it meant he must have failed on purpose. Children are never logical." Shikamaru meanwhile was frowning thoughtfully, his mind going "you said he doesn't remember what happened that day, how do you know?"

"I've asked him a few times since that day. He just looks completely confused and I can tell he isn't faking. He doesn't remember. I once asked Kyuubi-neesan about it and SHE said she doesn't know. Apparently it wasn't until that day Naruto found Kain-san that she had any influence or control inside him, so early memories went past her. She could feel his pain or fear or whatever, but except for a small amount of her chakra going towards Naruto, she was locked inside a dark cage and seal until Raziel joined them."

"So Kyuubi-san has no idea what happened either" Sakura looked disappointed "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"It is impossible to just loose a memory" Shikamaru said "you can forget it, but it is never gone, the human mind is incapable of it, it stores everything, even those unwanted things you'd rather forget or useless things like weird sounds or smells. He remembers, it is just buried somewhere deep."

He suddenly blinked, long and hard.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, recognizing the movement and expression. "What if he HAS remembered, at lease in SOME capacity."

"Explain" Sasuke said firmly. "The trauma of watching his mothers clan be slaughtered, by some of their own people, it caused the memory to be 'reawakened'. Even if he doesn't remember the actual event, the trauma from it is enough to.....amplify the reaction. It explains his behavior" Shikamaru looked straight at Sasuke "did he not receive help for the initial trauma?" Sasuke frowned "he didn't remember anything."

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head "but he was still traumatized, Sasuke, you said so yourself, his behavior proved it. It's caused this reaction. He's traumatized and terrified and is lashing out because of it." He turned to look at Hinata "tonight while he sleeps, you will connect their minds and Sasuke will fix this problem."

"But I don't remember it completely!"

"Hinata can help you with that. Even if you didn't you remember and know enough to be able to help him and accept." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed "I guess I have too. I don't want Naruto to suffer as he is, he IS my little brother" he looked at Hinata sternly "you will help us. I mean as Mind Guardian. He may not want to, but he has to remember."

The female nodded, face set in determination. There was a noise and Sasuke glanced behind him into the white void "I have to go, Orochimaru needs me for something."

"Why don't you call him sensei?" Sasuke looked at Sakura "because I only have one sensei." The pale red-head smiled at him, glad to know that he still saw their team leader as his teacher.

The group stood and after some goodbye's and hugs from Hinata with Sasuke the second last Uchiha turned and walked into the white, disappearing from sight.

****************************************


End file.
